A Fox among the Hounds
by Nightrain and Brownstone
Summary: What if Naruto was raised by the Inuzuka family? What misadventures could stem from such an upbringing? Competent!/Inuzuka!Naruto. Partial AU/AT. There will be NaruHina and other pairings. Final chapter up! Series complete!
1. How it All Began

Disclaimer: I don't own _Naruto_ as it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. The title of this fic has **absolutely** **nothing** to do with the Disney movie_ The Fox and the Hound_. I don't own Snugli either, as it belongs to the guy who came up with the patent. The only thing I **do **own is the plot and manner of this particular fic.

A/N: Yeah, I re-edited the beginning. I felt that the original writing style was considerably lower in standard compared to the one I currently use. Hopefully this edition will make the story a bit clearer.

* * *

**A Fox among the Hounds**

_How it All Began_

* * *

A wild-looking, brown-haired woman with a three-month-old baby in a Snugli and an aging man in red and white robes peered down at a sleeping blond infant with whisker marks. Beside her sat a large black dog that was missing an eye and an ear.

"Is this him?" the woman asked as she picked up the babe, careful as not to wake him.

"Yes Tsume. This is the boy you are going to raise," replied the old man.

The woman named Tsume quirked an eyebrow at the statement. "Forgive the question Lord Hokage, but why of all people would you choose _me_ to raise this particular boy?" she queried.

Hiruzen Sarutobi chuckled. "My dear Tsume, I understand you are still mourning the loss of your husband; but the boy is an orphan _and_ the Kyuubi's jailer. With most of the village still reeling from the loss of their loved ones, they'll be crying for blood; the last thing we need is the boy to be ostracized by his own community. He needs a mother and…" his voice dropped to a whisper. "It was stated in the Fourth's will that his son be raised in a loving family should anything happen to him or his wife."

Tsume's eyes widened. "The boy is Minato and Kushina's son?" she gasped. She squinted at the whiskered face cradled against her. "Now that you mention it, he _does_ bear a striking resemblance to good ol' Yondy, bless his soul. Withouth the whisker marks, he looks a lot like a mini-Minato."

"All true," nodded the old man. "But keep this information an S-class secret. Majority of the village does not know that the Namikaze clan still lives on. Aside from you and me, the only other people to know of the boy's true lineage and condition are Hiashi Hyuuga, the Ino-Shika-Chou trio, Mikoto Uchiha, and Shibi Aburame; and they all have sworn to secrecy, even to their own families. Jiraiya, being present at the time of the sealing, already knows the whole story. Don't breathe a word about this to the village and the other clans. If Iwa ever finds out that the Yellow Flash had a son, we may as well be in for the Fourth Great Shinobi War."

"I understand," Tsume answered. "But one thing still bothers me, why of all people did you choose me to be mini-Minato's mother? Why not Yoshino? Or Mikoto? Or…"

Sarutobi chuckled again. "Tsume, the reason I chose you is because I feel that you are the best kind of mother there is. You appear tough, but you are fair and you love your children dearly. Yoshino, as sweet as she is, has the tendency to be a bit of a nag; and though Mikoto means well, she is the sort that babies and coddles her children. Minato would be turning in his grave were his son to grow up into a henpecked rebel or a spoiled brat."

Tsume blushed at the compliment on her maternal skills. "O-of course, Lord Hokage. With you as my witness, I pledge upon the Inuzuka name that I will raise this pup as if he was my own." Her normally severe expression softened as she gazed at the infant cradled in her arms. "Welcome to the family, _Minato Junior_," she cooed.

"Actually," Sarutobi corrected rather light-heartedly, "His name is _Naruto_."

Tsume quirked an eyebrow. "Like the fishcake?" She snickered a bit. "Leave it to Minato to name his offspring after a ramen topping. I swear, if he hadn't met Kushina, that goofball would've married the world's biggest bowl of ramen."

"Actually he was named after the protagonist in Jiraiya's first book," Sarutobi said. "It may have not appealed to the general public, but its story seemed to have been dynamic enough to inspire Minato and Kushina." He handed her a sheaf of papers. "Anyway, before you leave here are Naruto's adoption papers and an edited copy of his birth certificate."

Tsume gave the papers a suspicious look. "Edited birth certificate?"

"Yes," the Third replied. "For Naruto's safety. We can't go trouncing about announcing that we have the Fourth's Legacy now, can we? Heaven knows what Iwa would do if they ever found out that the feared Yellow Flash had a son. For the moment, the late Ichiro and Yume Hasegawa will be acknowledged as Naruto's parents. Not to worry though- I have the original copy and Minato and Kushina's wedding certificate. When he is ready, we will reveal his true heritage."

"I see," said the Inuzuka matriarch, taking the documents. "Well then, if there's nothing more to discuss, I'll be taking my leave now, Lord Hokage."

"Very well, Tsume," Sarutobi replied. "I wish you the best of luck, and may the Will of Fire continue to burn brightly within you and your clan."

As Tsume Inuzuka walked down the streets of Konoha, she peered down at the baby sleeping peacefully in her arms. '_Naruto Inuzuka,_' she mused, smiling at the child. '_A wonderful name for my wonderful new son._'

-_Two years later_-

It was another normal day in the Inuzuka household. Or at least what was normal by Inuzuka standards. Hana, now seven, was about to begin her first day at the Academy. Just as she was about to step out, her brothers- Naruto and Kiba caught sight of her and began clamoring to tag along.

"If Hana go, we go too," babbled the two boys.

"Kiba, Naruto, you can't go to school yet," Hana said as she tried to pry the toddlers off her.

Naruto looked up at her with big, puppy-dog eyes. "Why not?"

"Because you're too little," came the simple reply.

"Nawuto not little," declared the blond. "Me big boy."

"You just no let us go 'cause you meanie!" declared Kiba.

Hana's patience began to wear thin. "Look, I don't really have the time for this. I gotta go, okay? I'll take you to school with me someday, just not now." She finally pried her brothers off and hurried to school.

"Hana no go!" Naruto bawled. "We wanna go too!"

"Waa!" Kiba wailed. He picked up a building block and hurled it at the door. The ensuing noise had Tsume and her canine partner Kuromaru running into the room.

"What's going on here?" she asked. "What's with the tears, pups?"

Naruto sniffled and hiccuped. "We wanna go wi' Hana, but Hana meanie and she go but we no go!"

"She said we too little!" Kiba pouted.

Tsume gathered both boys into a hug. "I don't think you're too little," she said in a motherly tone. She kissed them both on the forehead. "Because you're my two big boys."

"So we can go wi' Hana?" Naruto asked hopefully.

"Even better," said Tsume. "Suit up pups, 'cause we're going to the park!"

* * *

At the park, the boys were supervised by the watchful eyes of Tsume and her canine partner, Kuromaru.

While the two boys frolicked in the grass, the Inuzuka clan head took the time to assess her children.

Hana, her eldest, was the only daughter. After losing her father in such an early age, she was always in a hurry to grow up. She also acted as if she was more mature than what she was supposed to be, causing her to sometimes be annoyed by her brothers' childish antics.

Kiba, her biological son, was older than Naruto by three months. He was a wild little spitfire who constantly got into trouble. Looking back, Tsume chuckled at the memory of Kiba when he chased after a puppy, only to get stuck in its kennel. It took some axle grease and the help of Shikaku Nara and Chouza Akimichi to get him out.

Finally, there was Naruto- her youngest and adopted son. He was always cheerful and energetic. In some ways, he was like Kiba; but where Kiba was very wild, Naruto was somewhat more behaved. Unfortunately, that did not mean that he did not make his share of mischief. In fact, both Kiba and Naruto were practically inseparable. One was never without the other. It was also apparent that wherever the two boys went, trouble was sure to follow.

Kuromaru's voice broke the silence. "They grow up so fast, don't they?"

Tsume sighed, a rare act for the woman. "Yeah…" She sighed again. "It feels like it was only yesterday when I was nursing my own litter. Hana's going to school and the boys are beginning to talk and toddle. As wild they are, they're turning out quite nicely."

"Says you," replied the black dog. "My body tends to think otherwise. I find your pups more of the rough-and-tumble type. With all the rides I've given them, even the pain's going to my fur."

"Oh come now," Tsume chuckled. "You're exaggerating."

"No, no. I'm serious," asserted Kuromaru. "I swear, if Naruto pulls on my ear one more time, I'll be known as 'The Dog with No Ears', and don't get me started with-"

Just then, a piercing howl cut their conversation short and had them running to the boys for the second time that day. Kiba had apparently stepped into an anthill and got bitten by fire ants while Naruto stood by, pointing and laughing. Shaking her head, Tsume went over to calm her hysterical sons.

'_Yep_,' she muttered to herself as she rubbed some salve over Kiba's "boo-boos". '_Just another regular day at the doghouse_.'

* * *

Four more years had passed, and through that duration of time, the Inuzuka children had made encountered all sorts of people, friend and foe alike.

When Hana was eight, her mother gave her not one, but _three_ partners to work with- the Haimaru triplets. The puppies bonded well with the little girl, and it was not long after that Hana began studying veterinary medicine to better help and understand her canine partners.

Throughout that time, Naruto and Kiba had also amassed their own group of friends. So far, they had already befriended with the second generation Ino-Shika-Cho trio, the Aburame _and_ Hyuuga heirs, and a civilian girl by the name of Sakura Haruno.

However, new friends also came with new enemies or rivals, in a sense. Eight-year-old Hana had come home crying one day, claiming that one Itachi Uchiha had called her meals "dog food" after she offered him some. Upon witnessing this, Naruto and Kiba had declared war upon Itachi's younger brother Sasuke after they demanded him to tell the elder Uchiha to apologize to their sister and Sasuke just grunted and walked off.

Since then, a sort of family feud had broken out between the Inuzukas and the Uchihas. It became a common occurrence for the Inuzuka brothers to go to the Uchiha district and pull all sorts of pranks, just to have Fugaku Uchiha haul them off to their mother, engage into a verbal Fourth Shinobi War with her, and stalk off, fuming about the barbarous ways of the Inuzuka. As for the boys, their punishment made a session with the ANBU Torture and Interrogation look like a tea party.

* * *

It was now Naruto's sixth birthday. The party was being held in the Inuzukas' backyard, and it was abuzz with the excited chatter of the children, concerning the fact that they would be going to the Academy next year. The excitement and joy was further amplified when Sakura said her parents said she could attend the Academy along with her friends.

The children had a lot of fun. There were games like "Paper Scooper" and target practice, and there were prizes and cake. But best of all were the gifts Naruto received from his friends and family. His family had gotten him a brand-new set of practice shuriken and kunai. Shikamaru, who was too lazy to actually shop for something, brought a monetary gift. Chouji had brought him a Super Shinobi action figure. Ino had brought him a potted cactus, as Naruto had an interest in horticulture. Sakura had given him a set of new clothes, and Hinata had given him a frog plushy. Lastly, Shino had given him a stainless steel watch-compass, making Kiba a little jealous.

All in all, it was a day of fun and surprises, but the proverbial cherry on the sundae was when the Hokage had shown up after everyone had left, bringing in an elongated, canvas-wrapped parcel along with him.

Naruto was _estastic_. The old man was like a grandfather to him, and he had allowed Naruto to wear his hat while Tsume took the birthday boy's picture.

However, even best day ever could only last for so long, and it was soon bedtime for Naruto. Both Tsume and Sarutobi chuckled as the protesting boy was ushered off to his room by the combined efforts of Hana and Kuromaru. As soon as the children were safely tucked in bed, Sarutobi brought forth his parcel and handed it over to Tsume.

Curious, the Inuzuka matriarch shifted the wrappings a bit to find a kodachi encased in a simple lacquer sheath.

"Lord Hokage what is-?" Tsume began.

"This is Naruto's birthday present from his parents," Sarutobi replied in a hushed tone. "You remember Minato's trademark weapon, don't you?"

Tsume's eyes widened in surprise. "You mean this is the-?" she gasped.

Sarutobi nodded, answering all her speculations in that one gesture. "Yes it is. Although it is his birthright, I feel that Naruto is not yet ready to wield such a blade, that is why as his legal guardian, you are entitled to full acquisition of the Namikaze family blade until Naruto has proven himself worthy to be its master."

"And how would I know when that would be?" Tsume asked, genuinely confused.

Sarutobi's reply was as cryptic as it was intriguing. "That would be the day Naruto finds his _warrior's soul_."

* * *

A/N: Looking through several mistakes during the writing process, I have decided to take matters into my own hands and edit the older chapters to keep the narration style constant.

Nightrain and Brownstone's Explanation Corner

Paper Scooper is a popular Japanese game that involves catching goldfish with a paper net.

So long for now,

N & B


	2. Life in the Academy

**A Fox among the Hounds**

_Life in the Academy_

* * *

One year after Sarutobi's visit, Naruto and Kiba were now eligible to enter the Ninja Academy.

During that time, the boys had earned the titles of the "Prankster Kings of Konoha". Their pranks were and not limited to releasing the deer at the Nara ranch, injecting Ibiki Morino's truth serum into the Akimichis' soldier pills, and a fake letter telling the Aburames to house-sit the Yamanaka Flower Shop. Although those clans were family friends of the Inuzukas, it did not stop them from hauling the boys back to their mother with complaints and have her give Naruto and Kiba the scolding of their life.

"But _M__oooooooom_!" Kiba whined. "Do we have to behave in school?"

"Quiet, Runt," scolded his mother, while straightening out the wrinkles on her son's hoodie. "While you're there, I want you to act like the ninja you're going to be. I've had it with the complaints I'm getting from the village. They're piling up faster than the Hokage's paperwork!"

"Kiba's in trouble! Kiba's in trouble!" Naruto chanted in a sing-song voice. He went on and on until Tsume pinched him in the ear.

"OW! What was that for?" Naruto yowled, rubbing his sore ear.

"That, is what I call karma," said Tsume, turning her attention to her second son and tidying up his hair. "Now, off to school with you two!" she called, giving the each of the boys a motherly kiss on the cheek and receiving a hug from both boys in return.

As Kiba and Naruto disappeared down the street, Tsume and Kuromaru stood in the doorway watching them with pride and nostalgia. '_They grow up so fast._'

* * *

Looking at the roster for his class, Iruka Umino did not give the names much thought until he came to the letter "I". As he scanned across the list, he came across two names that shook his bearings- _Inuzuka, Kiba_ and _Inuzuka, Naruto_. He rubbed his eyes and stared at the two names again.

As he passed out in shock, he could only think of one thing. '_This is going to be the longest five years of my life_.'

* * *

Naruto and Kiba finally arrived to find their friends already in class. Shikamaru was sitting by the window, staring at the clouds floating by. Chouji sat beside the pineapple-headed boy, inhaling chips, while Shino was situated beside Chouji, quietly observing an ant crawl over his pencil. A bit further off, Sakura and Ino were having another inane argument over Sasuke Uchiha, and behind them, sitting all by herself, was Hinata Hyuuga.

Before the boys could say anything, a crisp voice dissolved the classroom chatter. "All right class, into your seats," Iruka called, clapping his hands. "And that includes you two," he said, looking at the boys before him.

Naruto and Kiba obeyed and took the two empty seats beside Hinata. Naruto sat right beside Hinata and Kiba sat beside Naruto. As soon as the Inuzuka brothers sat down, Iruka began the orientation.

* * *

By the time Iruka had finished the orientation, it was already five minutes past noon. The second he dismissed the class for lunch, everyone practically made a bee-line for the door, anxious to get fed. Outside, the other students were in the already in the Academy courtyard enjoying their break.

"Man, that was boring!" Kiba exclaimed, stretching his arms.

"Tell me about it," Naruto replied. "That orientation left me more drained than Shikamaru before _and_ after naps."

"Hey! I resent that," protested the lazy Nara.

Chouji patted his friend's back. "But it's true you know," he replied, agreeing with Naruto. Shino snorted, repressing the chuckle that was threatening to erupt.

"Hey guys, over here!"

The boys looked around to find Sakura waving at them with Ino and Hinata. Joining the girls, they found a nice spot to eat their lunches underneath an aspen tree. While they were eating, they decided to swap each other's lunches. It was during this taste test that they found that Ino had the best vegetable dishes; the Hyuugas had excellent rice balls, Mrs. Haruno made the best sweet dumplings, the Inuzukas had the best meat dishes, the Akimichis had great noodles, Yoshino made the best soup, and Mrs. Aburame made the best candies.

So far, the children had a nice, peaceful lunch. That is, until Kiba made a joke and Naruto laughed, making water shoot out of his nose. This resulted in everyone else laughing, including _Shino_. When Shino laughed, it diverted everyone's attention from Naruto because it was a known fact that Shino _never_ laughed.

Not far from the cheery little gathering, Sasuke Uchiha stared wistfully at the eight friends. He wished he could join in the fun, but what would his father say? The Uchihas were one of the oldest and noblest clans in Konoha, and it would cause a veritable uproar with the rest of the Uchiha clan if they saw him socializing with the so-called "lesser clans", especially the Inuzukas.

It was true that Hinata Hyuuga of the noble Hyuuga clan was in that group, but she was not the Hyuuga heir. It was her cousin, Neji. It was Hyuuga law that that only a male Hyuuga could assume the position of clan head, and so Neji had been brought into the Main House and raised as a member of the Main House. But then again, even Neji was friends with the Inuzuka brothers. Not close friends like the Nara, Akimichi, Yamanaka, or Aburame, but friends nonetheless.

"Sasuke-kun…"

The Uchiha looked up to see Sakura Haruno looking at him worriedly. "What?" he hissed.

The pink-haired girl gulped nervously at the coldness of Sasuke's voice. "You seemed lonely, so Naruto and Kiba told me you could sit with us if you like. They said they wouldn't mind," Sakura replied, taking his hand.

"I don't need your pity, _civilian_," the Uchiha spat, yanking his arm from Sakura's grasp and promptly walking away.

Sakura stared at the retreating back of the Uchiha, her jade orbs slowly brimming with tears. Silently, she began to sob until she felt a comforting hand on her shoulder. She turned her head to find Kiba.

"Don't cry, Sakura. That jerk isn't even worth your tears. Come back and join us," said the dog-boy, taking the Haruno's hand.

Sniffling and wiping away her tears, Sakura nodded and followed the Inuzuka back to the group.

"What was that all about?" asked Naruto as Kiba and Sakura sat back down.

"Nothing," replied his brother. "Uchiha was just being a tall piece of dookie."

"I know what it is!" said Naruto with a knowing grin. "You like Sakura. Hehe! Kiba likes girls! Kiba like girls! Kiba likes- OW!" The blond Inuzuka's sing-song chant was cut short by Kiba and Sakura's fists crashing onto his skull.

"What was that for?" whined the blond, nursing the twin lumps now forming on his head.

"That's for being an annoying twerp!" huffed a blushing Kiba and Sakura.

Lunch was soon over and the students reluctantly trudged back to class. As Iruka began his very first lecture, Shikamaru felt his eyelids drop. "How troublesome," he yawned, and fell asleep. He was promptly awakened by a flying piece of chalk.

"Mr. Nara," scolded Iruka, glaring at his charge. "I would appreciate it very much if you put some effort in paying attention." After chewing out Shikamaru for a bit longer, the teacher resumed his lecture.

As Iruka droned on about God-knew-what, the Inuzuka brothers were began to feel somewhat antsy. Kiba leaned towards to Naruto and whispered, "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Yep," the blond whispered back.

The brothers looked at each other and a mischievous glint lit up in both their eyes as they came to that one unanimous thought. '_Prank time_!'

While Iruka was writing on the board, he accidentally dropped the chalk, and as he bent down to pick it up, there was a sudden noise that sounded a lot like _phwwwt_.

Titters and giggles erupted from the rest of the class, including Shino, who burst into raucous laughter for the second time that day.

Embarrassed beyond compare, Iruka quickly stood up, only to have another _phwwwt_ sound, resulting in even more laughter.

"Okay, that's enou-" _Phwwwt_!

"QUIE-!" _Phwwwt_!

"Geez Iruka-sensei, what did you eat for lunch today?" asked Kiba, pinching his nose.

"It's not ME!" exclaimed the irate and mortified schoolteacher, only to receive another _phwwwt_.

Naruto, for the meantime, was laughing out loud and having the time of his life torturing the hapless teacher, when a fly flew into the room. It circled around for a bit, before flying into his wide, open mouth.

The blond's hands automatically flew for his throat as he hacked about, trying to expel the invading insect. As he did so, the whoopie cushion he was holding, flew out of his hands and landed right in front of Iruka.

"So it was you this whole time, huh?" scowled the Chuunin, simultaneously confiscating the object that had cost him a good amount of grief and giving Naruto a hard whack on the back that finally dislodged the fly.

Naruto coughed a bit before answering. "Aw, come on Iruka-sensei, it was just a bit of harmless fun."

"Oh really?" said the teacher, arching one of his eyebrows. "Well, here's my idea of a _bit of_ _harmless fun_- Everyone, take out your pencils and paper. POP QUIZ!"

The entire class groaned and glared at the poor Inuzuka.

* * *

It was now late afternoon and the Academy students were now making their way home after an eventful first day. For most of them, home would probably mean a bit of rest, television, and a hot meal; but for Iruka Umino's class, it meant more studying.

"Thanks a lot, Naruto," grumbled Ino, giving her fellow blond the evil-eye. "Not only did you let Iruka-sensei give us a really tough quiz on the first day, you also had to let him give us an essay homework."

"What are you talking about, Ino-pig?" asked Sakura. "That homework would probably raise our average from that disaster of a quiz."

Ino gave an unladylike snort. "Figures. Only a total egghead like you would like homework."

"Care to repeat that, Miss Piggy?" Sakura challenged.

Hinata tried to intervene. "G-girls, p-please don't f-f-ight," she stammered.

Sakura and Ino looked at Hinata, then at each other, and huffed.

"And here we go again," muttered Shikamaru, having seen this debacle one too many times. "I tell you, with the exception of Hinata, most girls are really…" In return, he was rounded on by a furious-looking Ino and Sakura.

"Care to finish that sentence, Shika-kun?" Ino asked with fake sweetness. Behind her, Sakura ominously cracked her knuckles.

Shikamaru felt a chill run up his spine and clammed up the rest of the way.

* * *

A/N: Well, that's Chapter 2! I hoped you enjoy it! Kindly comment and review. Next chapter focuses on the Genin Exams and team assignments.


	3. The Genin Exams

A/N: Thanks for the reviews people! So far, the winning team lineups are Team 7- Kiba, Sasuke, Sakura; Team 8- Naruto, Hinata, Shino; and Team 10 with the Ino-Shika-Cho. However, I would have to mix it up a little to keep the teams balanced. I feel that Shino should go to Team 10 because of his tracking skills and the sheer lack of a tracker on that particular team. Sorry to those who wanted Ino-Shika-Cho.

Anyway, Q & A Time!

To TwilightGD: In Chapter 1, Tsume and Sarutobi were discussing Naruto's origins and it was mentioned that Naruto is the Kyuubi's jailer and Yondaime's son. However, in this fic, Sarutobi has common sense and keeps all these info as an S-class secret between him and Tsume.

To Dragon-King-Inferno: Naruto already has a demon fox, a.k.a. Kyuubi. And he's an **Inuzuka** in this fic, therefore, he's going to get a **dog**.

* * *

**A Fox among the Hounds**

_The Genin Exams_

* * *

Six years came and went without a hitch. Despite his class clown attitude, Naruto was actually an excellent student. Even though he made wisecracks in the classroom and launched spitballs and paper shuriken, he always managed to stay at the top of his class.

Although Kiba shared Naruto's class clown-ness, he was not as good as Naruto. However, it did not mean that he was that bad either. With his brother Naruto and his friend Sakura tutoring him, Kiba was in no danger of earning the "Dead-last" title.

When Naruto and Kiba turned eight, Tsume presented them with their ninja hounds and began their training almost immediately. Kiba had gotten a white floppy-eared puppy by the name of Akamaru, while Naruto received a red pointy-eared, bushy-tailed puppy named Aomaru. So far, the two Inuzuka boys had already learned the Tsuuga, Gatsuuga, Shikyayu no Jutsu, Juujin Bunshin, and the Juujin Bunshin Rendan. In addition to this, Akamaru and Aomaru had also learned Dynamic Marking, Bullet Drive, and Koinu Kurogaru (trans: Puppy Roll).

It was now Genin Exam Day and the Inuzuka brothers were rather nervous, or at least Kiba was. As they shuffled to the Academy, Kiba could feel the cold sweat forming on his brow. On the way, they met up with Shikamaru and Chouji who were equally nervous. Further along the road, the boys came across Shino, Sakura, Ino, and Hinata. As walked to school, the eight friends began to predict the outcome of the Genin Exams.

"I hope it's not too hard," muttered Chouji through a mouthful of chips. "I heard they made last year's graduates run through the obstacle course- _blindfolded_!"

"Don't worry," said Naruto. "That story is just a myth, just like the Rikudo Sennin and the Valley of the End."

"Dude," called Kiba, nudging his brother. "Don't you remember the time Hana came home looking like something a cat dragged in? If I recall, that was the day of _her_ Genin Exam. Oh man, we are so the black stuff they scrape off toast."

"It would be best if you do not go into hysterics," droned the ever-logical Shino. "It only aggravates the intensity of the situation."

Naruto, Kiba, and Chouji stared at Shino as if he had grown a second head.

"In English, poindexter!" growled Kiba.

"Troublesome…" yawned the lazy Nara. "He said don't panic and take it easy, you're only making the situation worse."

Suddenly, there was a panicked cry from both Sakura and Ino.

"What happened?" asked Naruto, as he and the other boys ran to where the girls were, only to find Hinata sprawled unconscious.

Sakura bit her lip. "I have no clue. One minute, we were just discussing about the test, and the next thing we knew, Hinata was out like a light!" She snapped her fingers. "Just like that!"

Naruto opened his Coleman and splashed some water onto Hinata's face and gave it a few light taps. Just then, the Hyuuga began to wake up.

"Ohh… Where am I? What's going on?" she asked, bringing a hand up to her head. As her vision returned, the first thing she saw in full clarity were a pair of concerned, blue eyes hovering just a few inches away from her own. A blush spread across her cheeks in full force. "N-naruto?"

"Glad you're back, Hinata-chan," said the blond Inuzuka, smiling gently at her. "You had us worried for a second there."

With Naruto in very close proximity, Hinata felt rather light-headed and was close to passing out. But this time, rescue came in the form of Ino.

"Are you alright?" she asked, helping her friend up. "You gave us quite a scare."

"I-I'm f-f-fine," answered Hinata. "Just n-nervous."

Naruto fished out a pack of soda crackers from his backpack. "Nibble on a few of these," he said, offering the crackers to the Hyuuga. "It usually help calm me down when I get the jitters."

"Aww! Isn't that sweet" Kiba cooed, nudging both Shikamaru and Chouji. "Our Naru-chan's in love!" he teased, making Hinata grow even redder.

"Don't call me Naru-chan, dog-breath!" hollered the irate blond, conking Kiba on the head.

"We eat the same thing, dumbass!" Kiba called, reciprocating the gesture.

"Oh shut up, Kibble!"

"What did you call me?" the brunet growled.

Naruto smirked slyly. "I called you Kibble, that's what _your_ dog eats, and that's what your name sounds like!"

"That's it, Fishcake! You're a dead man!" yelled the older Inuzuka, chasing his brother.

The others just looked at each other and laughed as the Inuzukas chased each other all the way to the Academy.

* * *

The gang had arrived to the Academy on time to find the Uchiha survivor glaring at them. Ever since Itachi had gone off the deep end and killed off most of the other Uchihas, Sasuke had become even more distant to other people. There were even rumors that he may have become psychologically unstable.

"What are you looking at?" snarled Kiba, returning the Uchiha's death-glare.

Sasuke simply gave a comtemptous grunt and walked away.

"I tell you, that guy is weird!" exclaimed Kiba.

"Even weirder than Shino?" asked Naruto.

"Pfft," huffed Kiba. "Uchiha-teme makes Shino look like the definition of normal."

Throughout the conversation, the other students could have sworn they saw a small tic forming right over the Aburame's temple.

* * *

"Okay people," called Iruka. "This year's Genin exam gives special attention to the illusion techniques such as the Bunshin and the Henge. When I call your name, please come down in front and transform into either me or the Hokage, and then create three Bunshins. First up… Aburame, Shino!"

As Iruka came to Naruto's name, he transformed into a perfect copy of the Hokage. At this, he cried out, "Dreams do come true!" earning a chorus of giggles from those present. Next, he created three perfect Bunshins.

"Excellent!" chirped Iruka. "You pass! You may now receive your forehead protector from Mizuki."

After everyone had performed the test, Iruka announced that the test results would be released tomorrow. That meant the title of Number One Rookie would not be revealed until the next day. Naruto fidgeted with his forehead protector. He really wanted to know NOW. That only meant one thing…

…sneaking into the Academy after everyone else had gone home.

* * *

"Why are we here again?" asked Kiba in a hushed tone. "If I don't like coming here during the day, what makes you think I'd like coming here during dusk?"

"I _need_ to know those results!" replied Naruto as he crept under one of the windows of his old classroom. Suddenly, he froze upon hearing muffled whispers coming from the room above them. He signaled Kiba to keep quiet, and the brothers silently crept closer to catch bits and pieces of the conversation.

"It's not that I don't agree Mizuki," came a harsh whisper. "What if we get caught?"

"That's were the Henge comes in," sneered the one called Mizuki. "You go in as that fool Iruka, he gets framed and goes to jail, and we escape with the Forbidden Scroll."

Naruto and Kiba gasped. Iruka-sensei was in trouble! Having heard enough, the two boys ran back home to formulate a plan to save their favorite teacher.

* * *

Mizuki and his accomplice smirked greedily. The Tokubetsu Jonin on duty were nowhere to be seen, leaving the Scroll unguarded. Seeing the opportunity, the transformed into Iruka and took the Scroll. Upon exiting the shrine, he transformed back to his true form, and handed the other end of the Scroll to Mizuki, the two men fleeing into the encroaching darkness.

"Urgh… It's really heavy…" whined the accomplice.

"Shut up," snarled the silver-haired Chuunin. "Just a little bit more, and we can finally get out of this rat-hole of a village."

"Is that so?" someone called.

The two men looked around, but saw no one. Where was the voice coming from?

"Over here, morons!"

The 'Scroll' disappeared in a cloud of smoke, only to be replaced by a blond-haired boy accompanied by a small, red, pointy-eared dog.

"We've been discovered!" gasped the accomplice.

"You idiot!" snarled Mizuki. "We're _Chuunin_! He's only a Genin, a fresh one at that! Not to mention that there we outnumber him two to one. A fight with him would be over in a jiff"

"Oh really?" drawled Naruto, forming the necessary hand seals. "What if I told you I can do this? **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**!"

One Naruto became three, and the two Chuunin stared at the sight. "How did you…?"

The first Naruto smirked. "You guys were taking too long, so I decided to pass the time with a little advanced reading. But I'm not done yet." Making another hand sign, he yelled, "**Juujin Bunshin no Jutsu**!"

The small puppy disappeared in a cloud of smoke and a fourth Naruto took his place. At this, all the Narutos gave a rather demonic smirk. "Let the party begin!" they shouted in unison. "**Juujin Kage Bunshin Rendan**!"

"**I**." One Naruto gave Mizuki a particularly vicious uppercut.

"**Nu**." Another sent the second Chuunin airborn with a flying kick.

"**Zu**." The other two Narutos reacquianted the two men with the ground.

"**Ka**." The first two Narutos kicked the two men towards each other, making sure that the two crimminals were on the path of collision.

"And this is the finisher!" called the original Naruto. "**Shihokou** **Gatsuuga **(trans: Piercing Fang from Four Directions)!"

The screams of Mizuki and his accomplice echoed through the forest as Naruto, Aomaru, and the two clones decimated them.

"There they are!" yelled a familiar voice.

Kiba and Akamaru, Iruka, Tsume and Kuromaru, and four ANBU came running into the battlefield. Their jaws nearly dropped at the damage the criminals suffered at the hands of Naruto.

"Whoa! You did this?" asked Kiba, nudging the battered and unconscious Mizuki with his foot.

"Yep!" Naruto beamed proudly. Then looking at the stern faces of Iruka and Tsume, he paled considerably. "Am I in trouble?" he asked, looking like a child who had been caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

Tsume frowned at her sons. "You snuck into the Academy, entered the shrine, hid the Scroll…" Naruto and Kiba hugged eah other in fear of their mother's wrath. He was going to be grounded until the day he died. "… beat up a pair of criminals, and saved the day!" Like the sun bursting through a cloudy day, Tsume's face broke into a smile. "I'm very proud of both of you."

Like Tsume, Iruka's stern face had also broke into a smile as he clasped both Naruto and Kiba's hands. "I am forever grateful to the both of you. By foiling Mizuki's plan, not only did you save me from a terrible injustice, but you have also proved your allegiance to Konoha. You've become true ninja… …and I am proud to have been your teacher."

At this, the Inuzuka brothers launched themselves onto Iruka and Tsume, hugging the death out of them as the ANBU dragged the two traitors away.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Hokage Tower, Sarutobi chuckled lightly as he had observed all the events on his crystal ball.

'_Naruto Namikaze-Inuzuka, the warrior's soul has awakened within you_.'

* * *

A/N: There you go people, Chapter 3! Edited! Remember to keep the reviews and comments flowing! I'll try to update often!

**On Naruto being to perform the Bunshin**: With the influence of a family, Naruto can't exactly cut class without facing the fury of Mama Tsume. True, Kiba has also played truant in canon, but not as often as Naruto; hereby his class standing is not at the bottom. If Naruto is present to listen to Iruka's lectures no matter how boring, wouldn't it be that he would be able to perform the Bunshin? After all, the boy is a hands-on learner.


	4. Welcome to the Team!

A/N: I recently checked my stats to find that _A Fox among the Hounds_ had reached its 1 K hit mark. I want to thank all those who have read, reviewed, and commented. So again, thanks, to all those who have helped making my fic a relative success!

If this chapter is vaguely similar of the one where Naruto meets Kakashi in _A Different Path _by Guardianangelzelos, sorry, because technically, any AU fic with a scene where Naruto meets Kakashi is pretty much based on the works of other AU fic authors.

* * *

**A Fox among the Hounds**

_Welcome to the Team!_

* * *

It was finally Team Assignment day, and the Inuzuka brothers were more than excited. Because it was also the day their Ninja ID's were going to be taken, Tsume had bought each of them a new shinobi outfit the day before.

Kiba had gotten a navy blue short-sleeved hoodie, a pair of dark olive green ninja trousers, and a pair of navy blue fingerless gloves. Naruto had gotten a blood-red short-sleeved jacket with a faux-fur trim, a sleeveless mesh shirt, black gloves, and a pair of khaki shinobi trousers.

After dressing in their new clothes, the boys came down to the room to find Hana busy at the stove, and Tsume reading an issue of _Shinobi Daily_. Akamaru and Aomaru were play-fighting under the kitchen table.

"Morning, twerps!" beamed Hana. "I hope you like soba!" She grinned as she set a steaming bowl before each of her brothers.

"I wanted ramen," Naruto pouted.

Hana's eye earned a murderous glint. "Well, you're having soba whether you like it or not!" she replied, cracking her knuckles.

Naruto gulped. "Yes ma'am."

As the brothers heartily slurped through their meal, Tsume had left the table, but not before telling the boys to met her at the Inuzuka Shrine after they ate. When they had finished, the brothers proceded with their mother's orders and went to the family shrine. They found her standing in middle of the shrine, cradling a pair of kodachi.

"Is that…?" Kiba pointed, recognizing one of the blades.

Tsume smiled. "Yes it is, runt. This is the Inuzuka family blade- the Shiroga (trans: White Fang). It was your father's and now it's yours."

"All right!" cheered Kiba. "I get a blade! Ha! Beat that Naruto!"

Ignoring Kiba's gloating, Tsume presented Naruto with the second kodachi. The blond unsheathed the blade and looked at it with a questioning gaze before sheathing it back. "I'm not worthy…" he whispered. "I don't think I deserve a blade as fine as this." Kiba stopped his teasing upon hearing his brothers's words.

"Well, I feel that you deserve it," Tsume reasoned firmly.

Naruto looked up to his mother. "What do you mean? I'm not even a blood Inuzuka!"

"**Not a blood Inuzuka**!?" the Inuzuka matriarch roared, fire flashing in her eyes. "Runt, you may not have been born an Inuzuka, but I'll be damned if you didn't act like one. Your actions yesterday not only proved your utmost loyalty to the village, but also saved your teacher from a terrible injustice! It's not blood that makes an Inuzuka an Inuzuka- it's the doctrines they follow. Loyalty. Trust. Courage. Honor. These are the four pillars of the House of Dogs. These are the merits of a true Inuzuka, and you runt, carry them all. Not to mention that you have found your warrior's soul- the will to fight to protect. So take it. Take the kodachi."

"Mom's right, Naruto," said Kiba, walking towards them. "We may not be linked by blood, but we're still family, and we'll always stick by you no matter what."

Emotions flooded through the blond. Before he knew it, he had run up to his mother and brother and enveloped them in a hug, tears flowing down his whiskered cheeks. Tsume and Kiba returned the hug, both equally touched by the display.

After Naruto's little episode, the brothers straightened themselves up and kissed their mother good-bye before speeding off to school with their respective ninja dogs.

* * *

"Wow Naruto, Kiba- looking good," smirked Ino, giving both boys the stare down.

"Ehh, cut it out, Ino-pig!" called Sakura, dragging her friend away. "By the way, Kiba… …um… …you look nice!"

"What! You hypocrite!" yelled the outraged blonde.

As the two girls began to bicker back and forth, Kiba looked at Sakura. She did look rather pretty in her red ninja dress and white shorts. He felt himself blush. '_What's happening? Why am I feeling like this?_'

"Hey Kiba, look! There's Hinata! Hi Hinata-chan!" Naruto's voice broke Kiba out of his train of thought to wave at the approaching Hyuuga.

Hinata wore a light blue kimono top with lavender sash over a pair of white ninja trousers. As soon as she saw Naruto, a blush began to quickly form around her cheeks. Kiba noticed it, and turned to Naruto who seemed oblivious.

'_Great_,' he thought. '_The one girl that has a crush on him, and he's too dumb to even notice_.'

Just then, Aomaru jumped out of Naruto's arms and bounded towards Hinata, yipping and jumping around her. The Hyuuga's surprised squeak caught Naruto's attention, and he went over and picked the puppy away from Hinata.

"Sorry Hinata-chan," he grinned, rubbing the back of his head. "That Aomaru gets really hyper sometimes."

Now if Aomaru could talk, he would have said something along the lines of "I was trying to hook you up, you ungrateful moron!" But of course, Aomaru, despite being the son of Kuromaru, still could not talk, so therefore, Naruto had no idea what the puppy's motives were.

"Okay class, quiet down," called Iruka as he entered the room. "Before I start with the team assignments, I would like to announce this year's Rookie of the Year." He pulled out a scroll and opened it. "And the Rookie of the Year is- Unbelievable!" he exclaimed, eyes growing wide. "For the first time in the history of the Konoha Ninja Academy, we have _two_ Rookies of the Year. Congratulations Naruto Inuzuka _and_ Sasuke Uchiha!"

The two boys were immediately swamped with congratulations from their fellow peers. Naruto was genuinely pleased, and though the Uchiha appeared indifferent, inwardly, he was seething.

When the general chaos from the well-wishers had simmered down, Iruka continued with his announcements. "Also, don't forget to pass by Room 201 to have your Ninja ID picture taken, and then proceed to Room 205 to meet your Jonin-senseis. Now for the team lineups. Team One…"

As Iruka called out the names on the teams, various thoughts began to race through the Rookie 9's minds.

'_Man, I hope don't get stuck with the Uchiha-teme_,' thought Kiba. '_He's such a prick_!'

'_I hope I can be with Naruto-kun_,' mused Hinata, looking at the boy, and twiddling her fingers. '_Naruto-kun…_'

'_Chya! I'd better be in a good team_!' screeched Inner Sakura.

'_I hope the Hokage was logical with his arrangements_," thought Shino.

'_I'd better be in the strongest lineup. I will not be dragged down by weaklings_,' thought Sasuke.

'_Hinata-chan looks kinda red, maybe she'll feel better after I take her to Ichiraku Ramen. Yay ramen_!' cheered Naruto, while sneaking an occasional glance at the Hyuuga girl.

'_Tch… How troublesome_…'grumbled Shikamaru, looking as peeved as ever.

'_I wanna be on a team with Sasuke-kun_,' Ino sighed as she gave the Uchiha a wistful look.

'_I hope our new sensei likes barbeque_,' thought Chouji in between bites.

"Team Seven!" rang out Iruka's voice. "Shikamaru Nara, Naruto Inuzuka, and Hinata Hyuuga! Your Jonin-sensei is Kakashi Hatake."

Hinata blushed as she looked at her blond Adonis. '_Thank you_.'

"All right, settle down now," Iruka's voice called out again. "Team Eight- Sasuke Uchiha, Kiba Inuzuka…"

Kiba hung his head miserably. '_Someone up there must really hate me_.'

"…and Sakura Haruno! Your…"

"WHOOHOO!" Kiba howled doing a happy dance. "I'm on a team with Sakura!"

"Kiba," ground out Iruka. "_**Sit down**_." Kiba obeyed immediately. "Now, as I was saying," the scarred Chuunin continued. "Your Jonin-sensei will be Kurenai Yuuhi."

"Hey Naruto," whispered Kiba.

"What?" came the irritated reply.

"I'm on a team with Sakura."

"Yeah, yeah, cry me a river why don'tcha?" Naruto grumbled, embarrassed by Kiba's shenanigans.

"Team Ten," Iruka read out the last team on his list. "Ino Yamanaka, Chouji Akimichi, and Shino Aburame." Ino's shoulders slumped at the announcement. " Your Jonin-sensei is Asuma Sarutobi. You are now all dismissed and I wish you the best of luck in your career."

* * *

After the graduates all had their pictures taken and met their Jonin-senseis, Naruto, Aomaru, Shikamaru, and Hinata were now the only ones left waiting in Room 205.

"Where is he?" screeched Naruto, pacing the room back and forth.

"U-um… …N-naruto-kun, I think you should be a bit more patient," stammered Hinata.

"Sorry Hinata-chan," Naruto replied sheepishly. "It's just that what kind of Jonin-sensei is three hours late in meeting his own team?" Just then, a devilish smirk came across his face as the proverbial light bulb lit over his head. "Heheheh… …so he likes being late eh? Let's see how he likes this," he snickered evilly as he propped a chalkboard eraser over the door.

"Naruto-kun," called Hinata. "I-I d-don't think you s-should do that."

Naruto looked at Hinata strangely. "He deserves it. Besides, I haven't had a good prank in a while." Aomaru yipped in agreement. "See, even Aomaru thinks so too."

"Just let him do his prank before he gets too troublesome…" Shikamaru yawned lazily.

"Yo." The door opened a crack and a shaggy grey head popped in, only to be beaned by a chalkboard eraser.

'_That's our Jonin leader_?' thought Shikamaru and Hinata in unison.

Naruto, on the other hand, was rolling on the floor laughing. "He fell for it! I can't believe he fell for it!"

The Jonin raised his visible eyebrow. "My first impression on this team… …hmm… I don't like you."

Naruto, Hinata, and Shikamaru fell down anime-style. Couldn't their Jonin leader at least be a bit more tactful?

"Okay, let's move," said the Jonin, motioning for his charges to follow him.

"W-where are we going, Sensei?" asked Hinata, gathering up all the courage she could to ask the question.

The Jonin turned to the Hyuuga and gave her his infamous eye smile. "You'll see. Now follow me."

* * *

At the Academy rooftop, Team 7 was gathered around a semi-circle as they began their orientation.

"Okay…" hummed the Jonin thoughtfully. "I'd like each of you to share a little bit of something about yourselves."

"Ugh… What a drag…" groaned Shikamaru. "And what may that something be?"

"Y'know," said the ninja, waving his hand dismissively. "Your likes, dislikes, future plans, hobbies, and crap like that."

"So why don't you start?" dared Naruto.

"Okay," said the Jonin. "My name is Kakashi Hatake. What I like and dislike are none of your business…" Naruto, Shikamaru, and Hinata sweatdropped. "My future plan is… …I don't know… …and I have too many hobbies to mention."

By the time Kakashi was finished, the rest of Team 7 was staring at him like some sort of freak show.

"Well," said the cyclopean Jonin. "Who's next? How about you?" he asked pointing to Naruto.

Naruto jumped up and faced his team. "Hey-o, I'm Naruto Inuzuka. I like ramen, my nin-dog Aomaru, and hanging out with my friends. I don't like bullies, mean people, and traitors! My hobbies are gardening, training with Aomaru, testing different kinds of ramen, and messing with my brother Kiba. My dream is to be the greatest Hokage ever! Believe it!"

"O-kay…?" said Kakashi. '_That's the Number One Rookie? Well, he's got guts, I can see that. He still has a long way to go_.' "You're next!" he chirped, pointing at the bored Shikamaru.

"Troublesome…" yawned the lazy Nara. "The name's Shikamaru Nara. I like clouds and stars. I dislike work and troublesome situations. My hobbies include cloud watching, star gazing, and playing Shogi or Go. My dream is to live the life of an average ninja, marry someone that's neither too pretty nor too ugly, have two kids- a girl, then a boy, and peacefully die in my sleep before they do."

"Well… That was rather… …detailed," Kakashi said. '_Hmph, as lazy as every other Nara male. Let's see if he inherited their legendary genius_.'

Hinata was last to go. "M-my name is H-hinata H-hyuuga. I l-like…" She looked at Naruto and blushed. The blond may have been oblivious, but Kakashi caught it. "I-I… I dislike people who call others weak!" she spoke with such ferocity, startling Kakashi.

'_A meek and humble Hyuuga, now that's new_,' mused Kakashi. '_And she seems to like that blond Inuzuka kid_,' he chuckled inwardly.

"My h-hobbies are making m-medicinal ointments and flower-pressing," Hinata continued. "And my d-dream is to become c-confident enough to change the H-hyuuga clan for the better."

"Well then," said Kakashi, clapping his hands together. "Now that we know each other, I'd like to brief you on the duties of a Genin. The life of a Genin is not exactly glamorous. In fact, you'll be performing many demeaning chores before you do anything remotely 'adventurous'."

"Oh great," snorted Shikamaru. "Chores. If I wanted to do that, I could have done that at home. Are we going to start today? Because if we are, I have a feeling that this is really going to be a drag."

Kakashi gave his infamous eye smile. "Actually today, you won't be doing anything." Shikamaru breathed a sigh of relief. "However, tomorrow morning we'll be doing some training instead."

Naruto could barely contain his excitement. "What kind of training, Sensei? Sparring? Water-walking? New jutsus?"

Kakashi just smiled on. "Nope, nope, and definitely no. You'll just have to see tomorrow. Meet me by the Konoha foot bridge at six-o'-clock sharp. Dismissed."

As the new Genin turned to leave, Kakashi called their attention once more. "And one more thing, don't eat breakfast tomorrow."

"W-why?" Hinata asked.

Kakashi continued smiling before disappearing in a cloud of smoke. "Because you'll throw up."

"Well that was weird," remarked Shikamaru.

"Even weirder than Shino?" asked Naruto.

At the barbeque grill, Shino suddenly sneezed hard, sending a bug-filled snot rocket, grossing out his sensei and teammates.

'_Someone better not be talking about me_.'

* * *

A/N: There you are folks! A new chapter! It was a $%# to write, but here it is! Anyway, sorry again if the meeting Kakashi part is somewhat similar to that of _A Different Path_, but I try my best not to copy stuff at all. But anywho, please, **please**, PLEASE review and comment. I'd also like some long ones, if you please.


	5. Jingling the Bells

A/N: Again, thanks to those who reviewed, but I seem to be getting less reviews with each chapter. It's kind of depressing, but seriously, this story needs your reviews to survive. Good stories usually keep going because the authors check their reviews to see what the readers want and incorporate that into their stories. I'm not demanding, I'm just a review junkie.

Now for the Q & A corner:

To TwilightGD: You were asking why Naruto can't completely understand Aomaru. The answer is actually very simple. Naruto isn't a blood Inuzuka. You have to be _born_ into the Inuzuka clan to be able to completely understand your canine partner. Naruto's bond with Aomaru is currently based on instinct and intuition.

To Inumiru: The reason why Sasuke is with Kurenai is because Kurenai specializes in genjutsu which goes very well with the Sharingan.

To Raidentensho: I did describe Aomaru's fur color in Chapter 3. He has **red **fur.

Anyway, here's the latest chapter of _A Fox among the Hounds_. Enjoy!

* * *

**A Fox among the Hounds**

_Jingling the Bells_

* * *

"Good morning!" Naruto called out to his teammates as he and Aomaru arrived at the wooden bridge.

Hinata, blushed and greeted him in return, whereas Shikamaru opened an eye in acknowledgment. However, there was no hide or hair of their Jonin leader.

"So… Where's Kakashi?" asked Naruto, looking around.

Shikamaru shrugged. "Beats me."

"Arrgh!" growled Naruto in aggravation. "He's doing it again!"

Team 7 waited for what seemed to be an eternity. Three hours later, Kakashi finally arrived in a poof of smoke.

"Yo!" chirped the Jonin.

"YOU'RE LATE!" accused Naruto, irately marching towards the Jonin and pointing at his compass-watch. Aomaru growled in agreement.

Kakashi just gave him an eye smile. "Sorry about that. There was this monkey on a unicycle and I just had to watch it!"

Naruto, Hinata, and Shikamaru just gave him a 'Yeah, and just who are you trying to kid?' look.

Ignoring his charges, Kakashi pulled out four bento boxes from his backpack. Soon after that, he took out a pair of bells and tied them around his waist. Seeing that his students were giving him confused looks, he decided to explain his actions.

"Remember when I told you not to eat breakfast?" Naruto, Shikamaru, and Hinata nodded. "Well," Kakashi continued. "The goal of this test is to capture the bells from me. If you fail to get a bell, you'll be tied to the post over there and watch as I eat your lunch."

Team 7 blinked at their sensei in shock. He was even more sadistic than the entire ANBU Torture and Interrogation!

"So, are you ready?" Kakashi smirked under his mask. The Genin nodded in response. "Okay then, begin!"

"Aomaru, let's do this!" yelled Naruto. "**Shikyayu no Jutsu**!" As Naruto's appearance became more feral, the Inuzuka and his dog charged towards Kakashi trying to catch him.

"Whoops. Too slow," mocked Kakashi as he dodged one of Naruto's swiping blows.

Hinata and Shikamaru watched in shock as Kakashi suddenly intercepted Naruto and Aomaru's attacks and countered them with a split kick.

'_Dang, he's fast_,' thought the Nara genius as he watched Kakashi beat the ever-living crap out of Naruto and Aomaru.

"**Ninpo: Sennen Goroshi**!" yelled the masked nin, jabbing two of his fingers right up Naruto's butt-crack.

The Inuzuka he shot up into the air with a howl of pain. His canine partner ran into Naruto's general direction, hoping to find him.

"So pathe-" Kakashi was cut off in mid-gloat when a pale hand brushed by him. He dodged and turned quickly enough to find Hinata in her Jyuuken stance.

The Hyuuga activated her Byakugan and scanned for the right tenketsu points. Finding them, she soon sent another flurry of strikes towards the Copy-Nin. He leapt backwards, forming hand signs automatically, inwardly impressed at the need to actually use one of his thousand jutsus.

"**Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu**!" A great blast of fire rocketed from the Jonin's mouth towards the pale-eyed girl.

Her reflexes kicking in, Hinata ducked as the attack blazed over her head. Kakashi was amazed- the fireball was far too large to be easily dodged. And Hiashi had doubts about her skill?

Hinata quickly jumped back up to renew her attack, but Kakashi was faster. In the blink of an eye, he had grabbed her from behind, incapacitating her. Just then, a lone shuriken whizzed towards him, and he leapt away, the weapon veering into the distance. Kakashi followed the trajectory to find Shikamaru standing on an outcrop of rock. The silver-haired man smirked. Things were finally getting interesting.

* * *

Naruto and Aomaru were working their way back to the battle when a shuriken flew past them before finally embedding itself into a nearby tree. Recognizing the scent the weapon emitted, Naruto realized that this was his ticket to getting back. With Aomaru tracing out the scent trail, Naruto quickly made his way to aid his teammates.

Putting effort for once in his life, Shikamaru aimed another volley of shuriken towards the Copy-nin, buying more time for Hinata to attack once more.

Kakashi was practically at his wits' end- his strongest jutsus were far too powerful, and his weakest far too inefficient. He dodged away from Hinata's palm and grabbed her wrist before swinging her away from him.

Although Kakashi did not use his full strength, the amount of force he used was enough to throw the Hyuuga off-balance. Fortunately, Naruto arrived just in time to catch her.

"You okay?" he asked. Hinata nodded, blushing.

Gently setting her down, Naruto's gaze turned to Kakashi, who was starting to look rather winded. Suddenly, an idea clicked, and he shifted into the Inuzuka taijutsu stance.

"Can you still fight, Hinata-chan?"

"Yes," answered the kunoichi, following suit with her Jyuuken stance.

Grinning ferally, Naruto charged with Hinata right behind him. And although Kakashi managed to block every attack the Inuzuka duo and Hinata made, the two of them were giving him a lot more trouble than any Genin ever would.

As Kakashi dodged the combine assault of Hinata, Naruto, and Aomaru's taijutsu, he never noticed someone quietly utter- "**Kage Mane no Jutsu**!" Within seconds, Kakashi found his limbs completely immobilized. Turning his head, he found Shikamaru Nara with his hands in the rat seal.

"Very clever," mused the Copy-nin. "Inuzuka and Hyuuga distract me and you trap me. So you do understand the point of this exercise."

"Of course," yawned Shikamaru. "This exercise is about teamwork. The idea that a bunch of fresh Genin like us can single-handedly beat a Jonin like you is just preposterously troublesome."

Kakashi looked at his team and saw bright, hopeful faces, faces that were becoming of great ninjas. "Well then," he said in a solemn tone. "I have no choice but to…" The Genin gulped in fear and anticipation.

"…pass you!" chirped the Copy-Nin, practically beaming. Naruto, Shikamaru, and Hinata looked at each other. Did they just hear him right? They passed? Just then…

"YIPPEEE!!" Naruto screeched. He immediately began dancing with Aomaru. Hinata merely blushed and twiddled her fingers, and Shikamaru sighed in relief. Suddenly, there were three simultaneous growls, and the Genin looked at Kakashi sheepishly.

"Oh right!" Kakashi laughed lightly and handed his charges three of the bento boxes. "Here are your lunches. Enjoy! You guys deserve it."

Looking at the now-official Team 7, Kakashi could not help but smile at the first and only team that understood the concept of his exercise. As his eye came across the blond Inuzuka, he could not help but be reminded of two certain members on his own team from his Genin days.

* * *

_Omake: Team Eight_

* * *

Kurenai Yuuhi was having a field day. With an elitist Uchiha, the rowdiest Inuzuka, and a civilian-born Genin on her team, it was apparent that her line-up would need a lot of shaping up and a saint's-worth of patience to deal with. She rubbed her temples as she sat down and introduced herself.

"My name is Kurenai Yuuhi. I enjoy drinking tea and working in my garden. I don't like perverts and narrow-minded people. My hobbies are reading and watching out for my friend Anko. My dream is to ensure that I will make productive ninjas out of my teams. Who's next?"

Kiba, who was always enthusiastic, was first. "The name's Kiba Inuzuka. I like bugging my brother Naruto and playing with my dog Akamaru. I dislike cats and buttfaces like Sasuke Uchiha." At this, the Uchiha heir glared at him. "My hobbies are hanging out with my friends and coming up with new pranks. My dream is to be the best hunter-nin in the shinobi world."

'_A little rough around the edges, but with the right motivation, he might just acieve his goal_.' "Very good," Kurenai called. "Next!"

It was now Sakura's turn. "I'm Sakura Haruno. I like…" she looked at Kiba and blushed. "I dislike bullies and idiots. My hobbies are reading and hanging out with my friends. My dream is to be a great ninja despite my civilian origins."

'_A little fangirlish towards the Inuzuka, but she has the determination and willpower to become a good ninja_.' Kurenai thought.

Sasuke was last. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I like very few things and dislike many other things. My hobbies are training to become stronger, and my dream is to kill a certain man and avenge my clan."

'_At the rate he's going, he's going to end just like_ that _man. Maybe I can still dissuade him from the path of destruction_,' mused the red-eyed Jonin. "Anyway, now that we now each other, I have test for you."

Kiba groaned. "Another test? I thought we were past that after we graduated from the Academy!"

"Actually, this test is to see if you're ready to become true Genin," came a new voice.

Team 8 looked up to see a kunoichi with purple hair pulled into a messy bun. She was dressed in a mesh body suit with a yellow miniskirt over it, covered by a tan trench coat. Her face was pulled into a sadistic smirk that made Akamaru shiver in Kiba's hoodie.

"Who the heck are you?" Sasuke asked apprehensively.

"Team," replied Kurenai. "This is the Anko I was talking about." At this, Anko's grin grew wider. "She'll be helping us with our exercise. All you have to do is just try to touch the hem of my sleeve. But of course, in order to do that, you'll have to get through Anko, and she's quite notorious for playing rough."

Anko pulled out a pair of kunai from her trench coat. "I hope you're ready kiddies," she grinned. "Because I hope your blood is as sweet as you look!"

The children immediately scattered as Anko hurled the kunai. Kiba grabbed Sakura and ducked into a nearby bush.

"Damn!" Kiba swore. "That chick is psycho. There's no way we can break into her defense."

"Maybe we can," whispered Sakura.

"What do you mean?" asked Sasuke as he appeared beside the two. "Among all of us, you're the weakest. Aside from your chakra control and a few measly genjutsu, you're basically useless."

Sakura hung her head. Her eyes began to glisten with tears.

Kiba had heard enough by that point. "Listen you!" he rasped, grabbing Sasuke by the collar of his bodysuit. "Sakura is not useless. Unlike you, she doesn't look down on others despite her excellent grades, and at least she's trying to help; so unless you have any bright ideas, I suggest you shut yer trap and help us!"

"Guys, stop it!" Sakura cried. "Just listen to my idea!"

Kiba gave Sasuke one last glare before unceremoniously dropping him to the ground. The Uchiha gave a condescending snort at both his teammates before listening to Sakura's plan.

"Sasuke and I will distract Anko via genjutsu and taijutsu. Sasuke will attack Anko head-on and while she's busy, I'll cast the most powerful Academy genjutsu I know. Kiba, that's where Akamaru's Dynamic Marking comes in. I'm pretty sure that even crazy people like Anko will hate being peed on. You on the other hand, could use your Shikyayu no Jutsu and increase your speed, allowing you to slip past Anko and get to Kurenai-sensei. So what do you think?"

Kiba and Sasuke stared at Sakura. The plan was rather risky, but if executed properly, it should be able to work. The Haruno was no Shikamaru, but she wasn't stupid either. It was decided that they use Sakura's strategy. After all, any strategy was better than no strategy.

As planned, Sasuke attacked Anko directly. And despite his psychological shortcomings, the Uchiha was actually a decent enough fighter to distract Anko long enough to have Sakura cast the genjutsu on her.

Being a Tokubetsu Jonin, Anko was able to dispel the genjutsu rather quickly, but not quick enough to find Akamaru use his Dynamic Marking. As predicted, Anko was so grossed out that she began to freak. In fact, she was freaking out so badly that she did not even hear the cry of "**Shikyayu no Jutsu**!" It was during this time that Kiba took the chance to touch Kurenai's sleeve. By the time Anko had calmed down, it was already game, set, match.

"Congratulations," said Kurenai. "Not only did you show an excellent display of teamwork, but you displayed creativity in battle as well. I hereby declare Team 8 an official Genin team."

Kiba gave a victory whoop, grabbed Sakura and danced with her. Akamaru was yipping with joy, and Sasuke smirked cockily.

Anko on the other hand, did not look too happy. Today was probably the most humiliating day of her life. Peed on by a dog and tricked by a group of Genin… If her colleagues ever got wind of what had transpired that day, she would probably never hear the end of it.

* * *

A/N: Sorry if this chapter is a little bland. I'm not that good with fight scenes. If anyone out there wants to beta read and help me write the fight scenes, they're more than welcome. Also, the scenes with Anko and Kurenai are based on pudgypudge's _The Melt_.


	6. Hanging Out and Training

A/N: Thanks to those who have read and reviewed. And a special thanks to kemiztri for noticing the Kiba/Sakura shipping. It's fun because there aren't that many Kiba/Sakura fics out there, and SasuSaku gets pretty old. Anyway, thank you again for your faithful reviews and just keep posting your comments and voice your opinions.

* * *

**A Fox among the Hounds**

_Hanging Out and Training_

* * *

"Ahh… This is the life," sighed Kiba as he lay under a tree with Akamaru snuggled next to him.

"I know what you mean," replied Chouji as he ate his chips beside Kiba.

It was a rare day for the Rookie 9 minus Sasuke, as it was the first time they hung out together since they were assigned to their respective teams. It was a balmy August afternoon and the perfect opportunity for the eight friends to spend their free time at Konoha Park. People passed by the eight Genin whilst smaller children ran about in the green grass.

Ino and Sakura were arguing about mundane matters, while Shikamaru was observing the clouds as he lay beside Chouji. Shino was bug-watching, and Naruto was animatedly chatting with Hinata who simply listened as she held Aomaru.

"…anyway, he had the guts to throw a hissy fit right inside the Hokage's office," said Kiba, making various motions with his hands. "He was all like 'I'm an Uchiha, I deserve a real mission, blah, blah, blah…' I mean, we all deserve a real mission at some point in time, and I know that Akamaru and I really hated the 'Retrieve Tora' mission, but we don't yank about it to the Hokage. It's just bad juju."

"So anyway, the Hokage gave us our first C-class mission," Kiba continued. "We'll be escorting some old fart to Surf Country or something."

"It's _Wave_ Country, moron!" corrected Naruto, slapping Kiba at the back of his head.

"Don't hurt Kiba!" yelled Sakura, slapping Naruto at the back of _his _head.

"S-sakura-chan is right N-naruto-kun," said Hinata disapprovingly. "Y-you shouldn't hit K-kiba-kun like that."

"Oh, all right," pouted Naruto. "Sorry **Kiba**…"

"Haha! Hinata's got you whipped!" teased Kiba, laughing and pointing at his brother. Beside him, Chouji choked while trying to suppress a snicker. At Kiba's comment, said Hyuuga blushed.

"Kiba…" Sakura put a hand on her hip to signify annoyance.

Kiba immediately clammed up. "Okay, I'll stop now…"

Just then, Sasuke passed by the eight friends. Chouji waved him over.

"Hey Sasuke, why don't come join us? It's a lot better that being out there all by your lonesome."

Sasuke glared at the rotund boy. "As if I would ever hang out with with losers. Especially a fat one such as yourself."

At the Uchiha's words, a deathly silence draped across the eight other Rookies. Sasuke had just committed a grave taboo. And then it came…

"I AM NOT FAT!" Throwing down his potato-chip bag, Chouji lunged towards Sasuke. It required the combined strength of Kiba, Shikamaru, Naruto, and Shino to keep the furious Akimichi from throttling their former classmate.

Ino looked at the Uchiha disbelievingly. Whatever childhood crush she had for Sasuke immediately dissolved at his harsh words. Then old memories came flooding back to her… Primping herself to make her the prettiest girl in school… Blowing off her friends whenever the Uchiha was near… Violently rejecting the food Chouji offered to her because of her diet… She could not believe she had a crush on such a boy during her days at the Academy. The other village girls could keep him for all they cared!

"_**Sasuke Uchiha**_!" she yelled, grabbing his collar. "You take that back! Chouji is not fat! He's big-boned you hear!? **BIG-BONED**!"

Now the other seven Rookies were looking intently at Ino. _Ino Yamanaka_, who put image as priority one was actually defending _Chouji Akimichi_, who was, well, to put it nicely, well-fed.

"Hn," grunted the Uchiha, as he pried Ino's hands off his shirt and walked away.

Kiba glared at the Uchiha's retreating back. "Sometimes I don't know what I hate more, that cat Tora, or Sasuke-teme." Akamaru and Aomaru barked and Kiba smiled at the puppies. "Yeah, I guess it'd be Tora the Hellcat, but the Uchiha-teme is a close second."

"Well, I for one find the Uchiha highly objectionable. His attitude is exponentially abhorrent," remarked Shino.

"Will you ever use two-syllable words in your sentences?" asked Naruto.

Just then, the ever-reliable Shikamaru came to the rescue. "Naruto, you're so troublesome. Shino said that he hates Sasuke and that his attitude stinks. Personally, I agree. That Uchiha is just-"

"Let me guess," Kiba snorted. "Troublesome."

"Yep," Shikamaru confirmed.

"Jeez Shika, just about everything for you is troublesome!" said Ino, rather aggravated. Turning to Chouji, she asked, "How are you Big Guy? Feeling any better?"

After seeing Ino defend him, Chouji had significantly calmed down; but he was still angry at the Uchiha. Still too angry to speak, he simply nodded and opened another bag of chips to quell his rage.

Looking at Ino, Sakura could not help but smile at her best friend. Catching Sakura's smile, Ino could not help but feel a little concerned.

"What?" she queried.

"Nothing…" sang Sakura.

"Come oooonnnnnn! Tell meeeeeeeee!!" whined Ino.

"You know begging doesn't work with me," said the pinkette with a wink.

"Whatever happened to 'There are to be no secrets between us?'" Ino huffed, crossing her arms. "I can't believe you broke our pinky promise. Some best friend you are!"

"All right already, sheesh! Stop it with the guilt!" said Sakura. "It's you and Chouji. So far that I know, you're always nagging him about the way he eats and how he looks. But when Sasuke called him fat, you got mad and yelled at him. What's up with that? I thought Sasuke was your Prince Charming."

"Forehead," said Ino. "There are times when what happens in the Academy stays in the Academy. With the exception of Shika, Chouji has been my friend longer than anyone I know. Sasuke was nothing more than a childish dream. Chouji and I may not see eye to eye, but even I know better than to call him fat. When Sasuke insulted him, it made me mad. I realize now that looks don't matter much if the attitude stinks. But still, I'd rather be beautiful inside and out."

Everyone stared at Ino. Who knew that under the shallow, fangirlish exterior was a true and loyal friend?

"G-good for you, I-ino," replied Hinata. "Y-you're a good p-person."

"I agree with Hinata!" said Naruto. "You're not that bad Ino. Believe it!"

The eight Genin stayed in the park a little while longer. Not long after, Sakura left, stating that she had to get ready for her mission. Noting this, Kiba decided to leave as well, but not without dragging his brother along. Naruto, who was chatting with Hinata was rather upset, until Kiba bribed him with the promise of him covering for Naruto's ramen bill at Ichiraku's. Naruto and Kiba said their goodbyes and left with Naruto constantly waving at Hinata, who blushed and waved back.

* * *

However, instead of going home, the Inuzukas directly headed towards the training grounds.

"Jeez Kiba, what got your briefs in a twist?" grumbled Naruto.

"Just shut up and spar with me!" said Kiba, unsheathing the Shiroga. Akamaru barked in agreement and took to the front lines.

Naruto smirked. "Oh. So ya wanna tussle, eh? Okay, I'm game!" he cried, unsheathing his own kodachi. Aomaru jumped beside him.

"Let's do this! **Shikyayu no Jutsu**!" yelled both boys in unison.

In a few moments, the only thing that could be seen was a flurry of kicks and strikes. The boys were at a speed that could _almost _be parried with Rock Lee, a student of the eccentric Maito Gai. At the last strike, there was the familiar clang of the two kodachi striking each other, signifying the end of that particular round.

Huffing and puffing, the two boys and their dogs were at a standoff. Kiba was faster, but his strikes were less accurate. Naruto, on the other hand, had more rhythm, but it was clear that he was struggling to keep up with his brother.

As the brothers locked eyes with each other, they knew it was time. Taking a soldier pill out of their pouches, they fed it to their respective dogs and saw them change. Akamaru, as expected, turned red; while Aomaru turned into a rich indigo color. Making the necessary hand signs, the Inuzuka brothers yelled, "**Juujin Bunshin no Jutsu**!" Aomaru and Akamaru disappeared into two clouds of smoke only to reappear as a perfect clone of Naruto and Kiba, respectively.

Letting out a battle screech, the brothers and their clones went right on to Round Two. This fight was intense. The two Kibas were completely on the offensive while the two Narutos had to hold their defense. A sweep kick from one Naruto ended Kiba's offensive barrage. Kiba looked up to see Naruto with a smirk plastered on his face. The brown-haired Inuzuka returned the expression. This could only mean one thing…

A unified cry of "**Gatsuuga**!"rang throughout the training grounds. The two boys and their clones erupted into whirlwind drills as they ripped through each other. Drill after drill until both boys were rather exhausted. Akamaru and Aomaru looked a bit rather worse for wear.

Kiba tried to give a swing, but he found that he could no longer move his arms. Naruto tried to lunge, but his legs had stiffened from exhaustion. The fight was officially a stalemate.

Dropping unceremoniously to the ground, the boys looked at each other for a long time. Then Naruto began to laugh.

"What's so funny?" asked Kiba, feeling rather offended.

"It's… …haha… …our… …heehee… …fight," wheezed the blond. "I never thought it would end in a draw."

"Yeah, well that's because I'm just that good," Kiba bragged. Akamaru yipped. "See, even Akamaru thinks so," he quipped.

"And what am I?" huffed Naruto. "Cat food?"

It was now Kiba's turn to laugh. "Yeah you were," he chuckled. "Especially at the Tora mission. When you got home, Mom had to hose you down just to get rid of the smell of cat."

Naruto glared at his brother. "Well, you're one to talk. After you did that mission, I heard you screaming 'Mommy, he's got me! Make the demon cat go away Mommy.' in your sleep. Ha! That was priceless. My only regret is that I never got it on tape."

"Touché," Kiba remarked.

As soon as they were well-rested eough, the brothers and their dogs left the training grounds and went home laughing and joking along the way.

* * *

A/N: Yeah… …this story was actually more of a filler. I've also decided to put a little spotlight on Chouji and Ino. For the meantime, enjoy the story and have a good life!


	7. Doing the Wave

A/N: Well, I've only been six chapters and I've already hit the 5 K hit mark. Sunday's update seems to have brought an insane number of readers. Over 1000 readers in one day! Thank you loyal fans! Thank you for making this fic a relative success! But seriously, for those who know how to write battle scenes! Help! I don't want to plagiarize and rip people off.

Anyway, cutting the small talk, I'm here again to answer your questions and opinions on my fic, plot, and characters in general, so let's begin.

To Dante of Konoha: Sasuke **is** a jackass. Even the Canon!Sasuke **is** a jackass. The only reason why people like him so much is because of his pretty boy looks and his insanely badass skills. Truthfully, he wasn't even in Kishimoto's original blueprint, and yet he's practically taken over the show. If that was the case, the show might as well have been named "Sasuke". Anyway, going back to the reason why I made him such a jerk. I made him into a hateful prick because he'll be playing a major role as an antagonist as the fic progresses. Also, note that I mentioned Sasuke experiencing psychological trauma in Chapter 3.

To Dragon-King-Inferno: This is **Naruto** we're talking about, not X-men's Wolverine. Kyuubi only heals Naruto when he receives really heavy injuries. Other than that, it's his own chakra that heals his lighter injuries, **when he's resting**.

* * *

**A Fox among the Hounds**

_Doing the Wave_

* * *

The next three days went by as normal. Naruto, Shikamaru, and Hinata went through their D-rank missions as usual- taking out the trash, weeding the gardens, and other chores that made Shikamaru cringe. During one of these chores, the lazy Nara had actually fallen asleep face-down while weeding. His green clothes and shrub-shaped hairdo did not help when Naruto mistook his ponytail for a weed. Shikamaru's yelp of pain rivaled that of any of the Inuzukas.

The next day, as Team 7 went to the Hokage Tower to receive their daily share of missions, they were surprised to find that they were handed a B-rank mission instead. Kakashi raised an eyebrow.

Sarutobi pulled out his pipe and took a drag. "Considering the number of D-ranks your team has finished, I believe you are ready to tackle this mission. A messenger hawk from Wave Country arrived yesterday." At the mention of Wave, Naruto looked up, eager for some news about Kiba and Team 8.

"A few days ago, I sent Kurenai's team on a simple escort mission to Wave," Sarutobi continued. "However, they were ambushed by the Demon Brothers, and later the Demon of the Mist, Zabuza Momochi."

Kakashi stiffened at the name. Zabuza Momochi was not known for his kindness. In fact, even as an Academy student, he had already earned himself the name "Demon of the Mist" by annihilating his entire graduating class. His other epithet- "Master of the Silent Kill", was even less reassuring. Listed as an A-rank missing-nin in the bingo books, even a Jonin of Kurenai's caliber would have their hard time in keeping toe-to-toe with Zabuza Momochi. Sensing the tension in their sensei, Naruto, Hinata, and Shikamaru could not help but feel concerned for the well-being of their friends.

Seeing the Genin's worried expressions, the Hokage decided it was time to give the good news. "Although Kurenai herself suffered from chakra exhaustion after a one-on-one battle against Zabuza Momochi, the Demon Brothers have been captured and Kurenai and her team managed to make it to their destination with relatively minor injuries." The tension dispersed a little. "That's where Team 7 comes in," the old man went on. "You'll be the back-up for Team 8 against Momochi and his goons. Do you accept?"

Kakashi looked at his Genin. With the exception of Shikamaru who seemed annoyed, they looked at their sensei with expectant eyes, although Hinata still seemed a little unsure of herself. He thought about all the weeks of training they had gone through since graduating from the Academy. It was decided, Team 7 was ready.

"I accept," said the cyclopean Jonin. Turning to his charges, he said, "We leave in two hours. I expect you to be ready by then."

Within the span of two hours, Naruto, Shikamaru, and Hinata went home, packed all their necessities, and doubled back to the rendezvous point. One by one, they began arriving at the Konoha entrance gates where Kakashi, who was miraculously on time, was waiting. Hinata arrived first, with a Branch House bodyguard who left as soon as the Inuzuka duo, and Shikamaru entered the scene. As soon as everyone was present and accounted for, they stepped past the gates for their very first mission beyond Konoha's walls.

* * *

Team 7 looked in awe at the world beyond the village walls. Naruto and his friends occasionally went on top on one of the guard towers to look at whatever was beyond the defensive barricade, but they could only see so much. Naruto looked at Hinata and noticed the look of bewilderment on her face. It was just then that he remembered that whenever the gang went to the guard tower excursions, Hinata was _never_ there. She was never_ ever_ there.

"Breathtaking, isn't it Hinata-chan?" he stated, startling her.

The Hyuuga, embarrassed that she had been taken unawares, blushed at and twiddled her fingers. "Uh… …um… Y-yes," she replied.

"You know, I don't understand why you don't want to go with us when we go to the guard tower," Naruto remarked contemplatively. "It's not that dangerous, and even Ino and Sakura go; so why not you?"

Hinata felt her spirits soar. Naruto actually noticed when she wasn't around! "_**Score**_!" raved Inner Hinata. The real Hinata on the other hand, merely replied, "F-father doesn't like it when I go to the guard t-tower. He thinks s-something bad might happen t-to me."

'_Of course_!' Naruto mentally slapped his forehead. '_Lord Hiashi is very protective of his daughters. He was even reluctant to let Hinata go to the Academy. It took Mom and the other clan heads to convince him to do so_,' he thought, cringing at the memory. To give Hiashi Hyuuga credit, he was not a dictator as most people would assume; he was simply concerned for the safety of his children since Hinata's near abduction by some Kumo-nin nine years ago.

"N-naruto-kun, are you alright?" Hinata asked, breaking the blond out of his thoughts.

Naruto laughed sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head. "Ahahaha! Of course, Hinata-chan! When have I not been alright?"

"I could think of several occasions," replied Shikamaru, entering the conversation.

Naruto scowled. "Dang it, Shika! Go stick your shadow in someone else's business, will ya?"

"Make me," challenged the lazy genius, crossing his arms across his chest.

In reply, the blond charged towards Shikamaru only to get close enough to have the young chessmaster trap him with his shadow, thereby thwarting Naruto's attempts to get close enough and throttle the life out of the Nara heir.

Naruto's struggling managed to rouse Aomaru, who had been napping on his head; and in retaliation for disturbing his slumber, the puppy took it in his initiative to perform the Dynamic Marking over the two boys.

The end result was Naruto and Shikamaru being drenched in dog pee, and having them run towards the nearest body of water to get cleaned up.

* * *

After having the delay of Naruto and Shikamaru scrubbing themselves clean of any remaining trace of pee, Team 7 resumed their trek.

"Are we there yet?" Naruto complained. On blond's head, Aomaru began to whine. Team 7 had been traveling for eight hours, not counting the boat ride where Shikamaru got seasick. So far, they were technically in Wave territory, but were still some distance away from the actual village.

"Oh God… Naruto, Aomaru, shut up," groaned Shikamaru. He was still a little queasy from the boat ride and was in no mood to put up with Naruto or his nin-ken.

"Jeez Shika, when did you become such an Uchiha?" Naruto shot back. Aomaru growled in agreement.

"Now, now," Kakashi intervened. "This isn't the time or place to fight. You can do that when we reach Nami."

"W-why don't we p-play a traveling game?" suggested Hinata, not wanting to see her two dearest friends fight. "W-we c-could play 'I Spy'."

"Great idea, Hinata-chan," grinned Naruto. "You always know how to make things better."

At the blond Inuzuka's comment, the all-too-familiar blush painted the Hyuuga's features once more . But just as the game was about to begin, Aomaru began to growl. The fur on his neck bristled.

"The game can wait," Kakashi commanded sternly. "Hinata, activate your Byakugan."

Hinata did as she told and suddenly gasped. "I-I see several men coming towards us from approximately 100 meters away. By the looks of them, they appear t-to be bandits."

"Okay team, assume cross formation," said Kakashi. "I'll take up the front, Shikamaru and Hinata- you take the sides, and Naruto- you and Aomaru bring up the rear."

The battle went smoothly with Team 7 making quick work of the bandit group. Kakashi marched up to the leader and yanked him up by the ropes binding him. "Who are you working for?" he hissed.

"No one," gasped the man. "We simply hoped to get some money out of you…"

Kakashi struck him across the face. "Even a greenhorn would know that shinobi never carry a lot of money with them. Now tell me the truth. Who sent you?"

"Gato… Gato sent us…" groaned the bandit. "He… …told us to… …intercept incoming ninja…"

"I see," mused the one-eyed Jonin, roughly dropping the man. "Okay Team, let's go."

Team 7 left, leaving the tied-up bandits for the hunter-nin.

As they walked further along, Kakashi's eye fell onto Naruto's kodachi. He recognized the weapon immediately, having seen it hundreds of times with his sensei during his Genin-Chuunin days. Of course, it had been twelve years since it was last seen in public eye, and for it to reappear, and in the hands of an Inuzuka Genin at that, was just too good to be true.

"Naruto," he called. "Where did you get that kodachi?"

"The kodachi?" replied the blond Genin, turning to face his sensei. "Mom gave it to me on the day Kiba and I made Genin. She also gave Kiba a similar blade when we graduated from the Academy. She said the one Kiba had once belonged to Dad. As for mine, I have no idea who it used to belong to; but it feels really comfortable when I use it, y'know as if it's been with me my whole life."

Kakashi merely nodded at Naruto's words, but his mind was whirling. '_Blond hair, blue eyes, and that blade… He looks just like Sensei and acts like his wife… Could… could he be?_…'

* * *

Kiba furiously rubbed at his eyes as he struggled to stay awake. In the confines of his hoodie, Akamaru was curled up, fast asleep. The brunet mentally beat himself up. Why did he choose the night watch again?

The Inuzuka's eyelids drooped down once more, only to shoot back upon hearing someone greet out with a "Yo!". Coming up from the footpath were the reinforcements that Kurenai had requested.

Seeing that the back-up team had arrived, Kiba and Akamaru immediately alerted Tazuna's household and his team. "They're here!" he called. Seconds later, the rest of Team 8 and Tazuna and his daughter Tsunami were milling about the front door to receive the new arrivals.

Tsunami was the first to welcome Team 7. She quickly ushered them inside, and set to work in cooking a hot meal for the newcomers.

While the Genin members of Team 7 dug in to their meal with gusto, Kakashi had not even touched a morsel. Instead, he looked at Kurenai and Tazuna and simply said, "You've got a lot of explaining to do."

* * *

A/N: Sorry if this particular chapter sucked. It seems that I am suffering from a severe case of writer's block and have had trouble expressing the ideas and creativity from earlier chapters. Anyway, if there are any problems, this chapter will be promptly rewritten as soon as the writer's block goes away.

If the scene with the Hokage seems familiar, it's because it's based on EdStargazer's fic _The Will Born in Fire_. It's an excellent story and has helped me get my Sasuke into character. However there will still be marked differences between TWBIF!Sasuke and AFatH!Sasuke.


	8. Hidden in the Mist

A/N: _A Fox among the Hounds_ is becoming relatively popular out there in . Also it seems that most of my fans are from the good ol' US of A, so I salute to you American fans. I'm keeping this short and sweet, so on with the fic!

* * *

**A Fox among the Hounds**

_Hidden in the Mist_

* * *

Kurenai Yuuhi had a reputation for remaining calm under pressure; even when she had fought against the infamous Zabuza Momochi, she managed to keep her cool. However, the way Kakashi was looking at her right now was even more bone-chilling than worst atrocities of the last Shinobi War. And when Kurenai was nervous, her articulacy tended to revert to gibberish.

Seeing the Genjutsu Mistress' uneasiness, Kakashi realized that he might have been a bit too hard on her. Sighing, he gently told her to repeat her story in a slower pace.

Nodding, Kurenai took a deep, calming breath and described the chain of events at the moment they arrived in Wave. She explained of the sudden ambush by the Demon Brothers and later, Zabuza Momochi, and how they managed to escape in relatively one piece.

-_Flashback_-

_Team 8 had finally arrived in Wave territory. It had been an uneventful trip so far with Sasuke not speaking to anyone, and Kiba and Sakura leaving him out of their conversations. Kurenai herself had occasionally spoken with Tazuna, the bridge-builder and the rower. Kiba and Sakura were awestruck as they passed by the near-complete bridge that spanned the strait separating Wave from the rest of the mainland._

_As soon as they hit shore, Akamaru yipped and bounded in and around the many puddles that dotted the landscape. His partner decided to join in the fun as well until Sakura pulled him back and chided him for being too loud._

_Just then, two pairs of clawed chains suddenly launched themselves towards Kurenai, binding her. Sakura gasped in horror and Sasuke's eyes widened with shock. Two men dressed in cloaks appeared from the puddles. Their headbands had four curved lines etched into them, signifying that they were from Kiri- The Hidden Mist Village. Kiba quickly drew the Shiroga and got into position along with Akamaru. Behind Sakura, Tazuna froze- only he knew the reason why they were being attacked._

_"Kurenai-sensei!" yelled Sakura and Kiba. Akamaru howled in panic._

_Suddenly the, the chained-up Kurenai disappeared into a cloud of smoke. Sasuke smirked in recognition. The Kawarimi no Jutsu. Typical of a genjutsu specialist to use such a technique. The opponents would be caught of guard, and the user could use an offensive jutsu to finish them off._

_"Hand us the geezer!" demanded the taller of the two Kiri-nin._

_"Who are you to make such demands?" asked Sakura as she covered the frightened bridge-builder._

_"I'm Meizu," said the first man._

_"And I'm Gouzu," said the other. "Together, we're the Demon Brothers- feared Chuunin of the Mist!"_

_"Careful!" warned Kurenai, reappearing on a nearby tree branch. "These are C-class missing-nin you're dealing with. They're relatively dangerous."_

_A claw launched itself towards Sakura. Kiba launched himself infront of the weapon and managed to block it, but not before being nicked by its tip. Sasuke had engaged into battle with Gouzu while Akamaru had Meizu in a bite-grip._

_"__**Genjutsu: Kiri no Sakura (trans: Cherry Blossom Mist)**__!" yelled Sakura. A strange pink mist overwhelmed the Kiri-nin, disorienting them. Kiba, sensing the advantage, tossed Akamaru a soldier pill. The dog let go of the Chuunin in his grip and took the pill. Suddenly, there was the all-too-familiar shout of "__**Juujin Bunshin no Jutsu**__!", followed by "__**Shikyayu no Jutsu**__!", and then "__**Juujin Bunshin Rendan**__!"_

_"__**I**__." The first Kiba gave Meizu a donkey kick._

_"__**Nu**__." The other Kiba drove Gouzu into the ground._

_"__**Zu**__." The second Kiba landed a sweep kick on Gouzu._

_"__**Ka**__." The real Kiba gave Meizu a devastating slash with the Shiroga._

_The battle ended with the Demon Brothers thrashed within an inch of their lives by Sasuke and Kiba. Kurenai had tied them to a tree for the hunter-nins to retrieve, and led Tazuna and Team 8 to a safe distance away. As they walked on, Sakura noticed Kiba's hand suddenly turn purple and brought this to the attention of their Jonin-sensei. Kurenai pulled a kunai and sliced a cut on the Inuzuka's arm. The poisoned blood dripped out of the wound and once the venom had been completely leached out, the cut was promptly cleaned and bandaged._

_"What was that all about?" Kurenai asked, leveling a scathing glare at the client. "You said you needed protection, but you never told me that you needed protection from missing-nin. This changes this mission from a C-rank to a possible B or even A-rank."_

_Tazuna gulped, knowing that he had been found out. "Alright, alright, here's the truth. Wave has been taken over by Gato of Gato Shipping Companies. He's been monopolizing our trade routes for years. The bridge I'm building aims to cut the monopoly and bring free trade back to our country, but it seems that Gato hasn't taken this too well. Apparently, he's hired a bunch of thugs to take me out, so that the bridge will never be complete."_

_"Why'd ya have to hire us?" asked Kiba. "Why not hire ninja from your own Hidden Village?"_

_"That's the problem," said the old man. "Wave Country's economy has been severely crippled by Gato's monopoly. Even the Daimyo has to scrape the bottom of the barrel, and we don't have a Ninja Academy; so we hired you guys. However, we only had enough money for a C-rank mission, so that's why I had to lie."_

_"I see," Kurenai replied, nodding. "Team, were pulling out."_

_Team 8 looked at their sensei incredulously. "What?" Sasuke asked._

_"I said we're pulling out," Kurenai repeated. "This mission has already gotten out of hand, and now, Kiba is injured. There are times when retreat is the only option we have."_

_"No!" Kiba cried as he got up. "We can't go back to Konoha without finishing our mission. I'm an Inuzuka and Inuzukas never give up. It'll take a lot more than a little poison to make me pull my tail between my legs."_

_"Inuzuka's right," said a calm voice._

_Everyone turned to see Sasuke speak. Sasuke agreeing with Kiba? That was definitely a sign of the Apocalypse._

_"If we just leave our client out here, the mission would be considered a failure, we'd become the laughingstock of the entire village. I for one, will not tolerate a failed mission in my records, and besides, what kind of ninja would we be if we can't even complete a simple escort mission?"_

_"How about you Sakura?" asked the red-eyed Jonin._

_"I agree with Kiba and Sasuke," Sakura replied. "If we hurry, we can still make it to Nami and plan our strategies."_

_"Well this is your lucky day," said Kurenai, returning her attention to Tazuna. "My charges believe that it would be best to take you to your village first and protect you until we can request Konoha for some back-up."_

_Team 8 hurried along as they kept a wary eye among their surroundings. Just then, there was a rustle among the bushes. Akamaru jumped in only to flush out a white snow rabbit. Kurenai's eyes narrowed at this. White… …snow rabbit? During August? Something was amiss. Very amiss.  
_

_"EVERYONE DUCK!" she commanded. _

_Team 8 did as they were told as a zanbato sailed past over their heads and embedded itself into a nearby tree. Sasuke had yanked down Tazuna just in time before the huge sword could decapitate the old man. Out of nowhere, a masked man appeared and landed on top of the sword._

_"Well, well, well, if it isn't Devil Eyes Kurenai," sneered the newcomer._

_Kurenai glared at the man with venomous eyes. "So you're behind this, Demon of the Mist!"_

_Kiba drew the Shiroga from its sheath. Sasuke and Sakura covered Tazuna once more._

_Kurenai, noticing the actions of her team, told them to take the old man and run._

_"Get out of here!" she commanded. "This man is different from the other two you fought. He's the feared Kiri Jonin, Zabuza Momochi!"_

_"But Sensei," Sakura protested, "We can't leave you behind. Naruto once told me that Kakashi-sensei told him that those who broke the rules were scum, but those who abandoned their teammates were even worse than scum."_

_"Sakura's right!" said Kiba_. _"You're part of our pack Kurenai-sensei, and as an Inuzuka clan member, it's in our code of honor to never leave a pack member behind."_

_Kurenai flinched. Damn Kakashi for his tirades on teamwork and the Inuzuka's pack mentality. Reluctantly, she allowed her team to stay._

_Zabuza smirked. "Even if you had those Genin brats with you, you wouldn't win. You could have simply handed the geezer over, and I would have let you leave with your lives. Pity, I'd really hate to cut up a pretty face like yours."_

_"Don't hold yourself in such high regard Momochi," Kurenai scoffed. "Even if we die, we'll never hand the bridge-builder to you. __**Genjutsu: Flower Petal Escape**__!"_

_Team 8 watched in awe as Kurenai vanished in a flash of flower petals and reappeared behind Zabuza, pressing a kunai onto his neck._

_"Nice move," smirked the Mist-nin. "But how do you like this?" Zabuza suddenly disintegrated into a puddle of water._

_"Mizu Bunshin!" gasped Kurenai. "Then where…?"_

_"Over here," replied the real Zabuza, yanking the zanbato right under Kurenai's feet throwing her into a nearby pond._

_"Kurenai-sensei!" yelled Kiba and Sakura, genuinely concerned for their mentor. Sasuke could not help but watch on in fear and awe as the Mizu Bunshin reformed to hold Kurenai in what seemed like an orb of water. "Suiro no Jutsu," chuckled the Kiri-nin. "You like?" He turned to the Genin. "Okay you brats, hand over the geezer within five minutes, or the pretty lady gets it, got it?"_

_"Don__'__t worry kids," said Kurenai.__ "I__'ll__ be alright." However, as soon as the Genjutsu Mistress uttered those words, she gave a gasp of pain as her chakra was slowly siphoned out._

_"__Heheh__…__"__ chuckled the Demon of the Mist. __"__Did I forget to mention that my version of the Suiro no Jutsu has the ability to drain its victims__'__ chakra?__"_

_"What to we do now?" asked Sakura. "If we hand over Tazuna, we fail the mission, but if we don't hand him over, we lose Kurenai-sensei."_

_"I have an idea," said Sasuke. "But you'll have to do everything I say." He gathered the group into a huddle and whispered something. Comprehending, Kiba and Sakura nodded and went to their positions where Kiba took the front lines with Sasuke, while Sakura defended Tazuna._

_"I have a proposition for you," said the Uchiha heir. "Eat this!" he yelled, hurling a Fuuma Shuriken towards the Kiri-nin._

_Zabuza dodged the spinning projectile. "Ha! You missed!" he sneered, before getting hit by a second Fuuma Shuriken. "What the-?"_

_The first Fuuma transformed into Akamaru in clone form who had simultaneously hurled the second Fuuma Shuuriken and barreled into the Mizu Bunshin, dispelling it and releasing Kurenai._

_"It's over!" said Kurenai, making several hand signs. "__**Magen: Jubaku Satsu**__!" Vines suddenly sprang out of nowhere, binding Zabuza to the tree. Kurenai made another bunch of hand signs and made the call, "__**Magen: Yami no Guntai** (trans: Demonic Illusion: Army of Darkness)__!" An army of grotesque creatures sprang out of the ground, clawing at the Zabuza. As the feared Demon of the Mist was reduced to a hysterical mass, Kurenai loomed above him, kunai raised, to put the man out of his misery, when several senbon needles suddenly flew out of nowhere and struck Zabuza's neck, ultimately killing him._

_Kurenai dispelled her genjutsu to look for the needle thrower. Akamaru sniffed the air and finally stopped at a particular direction, baying all the while. "Show yourself!" called Kurenai._

_A masked figure in green and yellow robes appeared from the treetops. The Kiri symbol was etched on his mask. Kiba recognized the form immediately. "A hunter-nin?" he gasped._

_"Sorry about that," said the hunter-nin. "I've been trailing Momochi for weeks. I was told to kill on sight." Leaping off his perch, he hefted Zabuza's corpse over his shoulder, before disappearing into the forest._

_"What was that all about?" asked Sakura._

_"That was a hunter-nin," explained Kiba. "It's their job to go after missing-nin and capture and/or kill them if necessary. What bothers me though is why he had to bring the body. I know they usually destroy them on sight."_

_"Kiba's right," said Kurenai. "Something is definitely… …ugh…" The red-eyed jonin suddenly collapsed._

_"Kurenai-sensei!" yelled the Genin._

_"We have to do something!" shouted Sakura._

_"Nami isn't that far from here," said Tazuna. "We could take her to my house."_

-_End Flashback_-

"And that's what happened," said Kurenai.

"Whoa," said Naruto, rather awestruck. "You guys took down a Jonin? That's so cool! I wish I could have been there to see that."

"Don't bother," replied Kakashi. "I have a feeling that we'll be seeing our friend Zabuza very soon."

"What do you mean?" asked Sakura. "He's dead. I saw him. The senbon struck his neck and killed him."

"I think that's what that hunter-nin wanted us to think," said Sasuke. "Think about it. Kiba said that hunter-nin usually destroy the corpses on sight. What if the hunter-nin we saw was in cahoots with Zabuza?"

"S-so we'll be facing an A-class missing-nin?" asked Hinata, feeling rather scared.

"What a pain…" grumbled Shikamaru. "Now I have to put more effort than I normally do."

"By effort, do you mean any at all?" Naruto joked. "Don't worry Hinata-chan. I'll protect you. We'll fight the bad guys and save this village together!"

"Don't bother," came a new voice.

"Say wha-?" asked Naruto.

A young boy, around eight or nine, wearing a yellow shirt, green overalls, and a blue-striped bucket hat came in to the room. "What's the point of fighting if you're going to die anyway? Gato's just going to kill you; just like how he's killed this village's spirit."

"Who's that kid and what's his deal?" asked Kiba.

Tazuna sighed. "That's my grandson Inari. He's been like that since his stepfather died."

"Oh…" said Hinata, bowing her head. "I'm sorry for your loss…"

"What do you care?" Inari shot back, storming out of the room.

"I'm sorry for his behavior," apologized Tsunami.

"It's alright," said Hinata, not really wanting to be a bother.

"Excuse me a moment," said Naruto as he got up and followed Inari's point of exit. As he padded upstairs, he could hear light sobs coming from one of the rooms. Following the sound, he found Inari crying on his bed while clutching the photograph of a man.

"Daddy… Why'd you have to go?"

As Naruto entered the room, he quietly knocked on the slightly-ajar door, alerting Inari of his presence.

"What do you want?" Inari asked rather heatedly, quickly wiping the tears from his eyes.

"In all truth, I was going to tell you off for snapping at my friend, but I heard you crying," answered the blond. Naruto's eye landed on the photograph cradled against Inari. "So this your dad?"

"That's none of your business!" snapped the younger boy. "And even if it was, it's not like you could ever understand anyway!"

"That's where you're wrong!" Naruto countered ferociously. "Kid, you'd better listen and listen good- You're lucky you even had a dad at one point. I have never ever met mine! He died on the day I was born. And even if they're gone, I don't think our dads would want to see their sons moping about in their little emo corner. You're the man of the house now. Drop the crybaby act and take life as your dad would have. I'm sure that'd be the best way to honor his memory."

* * *

A/N: I feel like that my endings are starting to suck, but anyway, it's prone to editing. Please do review and comment. I do enjoy the comments. Any holes or sudden changes of character in this fic will also be edited or answered.

Also, please help with the lists of genjutsu and stuff like that. If you know where I can find a bigger list of genjutsu or if you have any original genjutsu ideas you want to see in this fic, just send a comment and I'll try to make this fic as appealing as it can be. Have a nice day!


	9. Treewalkers

A/N: JW here! I really had fun writing these stories about Naruto. I want to give a shout out to the people that have inspired me to do so- so thanks to pudgypudge, Gaurdiananglezelos, czgohan, and EdStargazer. Your fics are inspiringly awesome. Mad props to you guys!

* * *

**A Fox among the Hounds**

_Treewalkers_

* * *

The next day, after breakfast, Teams 7 and 8 gathered into the forest behind Tazuna's house where Kurenai was waiting for them. Kakashi was unvailable today, as he was charged with the duty of guarding Tazuna.

"Team," she began. "Today, we'll be learning how to climb trees."

"Tree-climbing?" Kiba burst out. "But Sensei, we all know how to climb trees. Even Akamaru and Aomaru can climb trees!"

Kurenai chuckled at the Inuzuka's brashness. She went to the base of a huge tree and walked right up to the top. "Well, can you do this?" she asked.

Kiba gave a feral grin. "Piece of cake!" he scoffed. He ran up to the tree, just to fall down after three steps. "Oww…" he groaned.

Kurenai walked over towards the fallen boy. "Don't worry. My first time with this exercise was even worse," she said, trying to ease Kiba's bruised pride.

Sakura helped him up and scolded him for being such a show-off, while Naruto and Hinata sat back, trying to suppress their snickers, and Shikamaru gave his trademark "Troublesome…" Sasuke simply scoffed at the idea that he would be climbing trees with people from "inferior clans", as the Uchiha Elders used to call them.

"Listen, all of you," said Kurenai, gathering all the Genin's attention. "To be able shinobi, you have to be able to understand your capacities and limits. To put yourself down or underestimate the difficulty of a certain mission could mean certain death. Now I want you to climb the tree up to three-fourths of the way. You can mark your progress with your kunai. Any questions before we begin?"

Shikamaru raised his hand. "I know it's too troublesome, but I'd like to know, how do we climb the tree without using our hands?"

Kurenai smiled. "Good question, Shikamaru. You'll have to concentrate the chakra to your feet when you step on the tree trunk. Also, you have to regulate how much chakra you emit. Too much, and you could sink right into the tree; too little, and you could fall off. And one more thing before you start."

"What's that?" asked Hinata.

"Good luck."

The Genin began their tree-walking exercises. Sakura and Hinata, being naturals at chakra control, got the exercise immediately. Shikamaru, coming from a clan that specialized in shadow manipulation, which of course meant enhanced chakra control, got it after five tries. Sasuke glared at the three. He was an Uchiha, a supposed natural in the shinobi arts, and he had been bested by a timid Hyuuga, a Nara slacker, and that insipid civilian girl. He gritted his teeth and pushed on with his practice.

Along with Sasuke, Kiba and Naruto were not doing any better with their chakra control. The Inuzuka brothers were treating the exercise as if it were some crazy competition between them. Sasuke glared as he noticed the progress the Inuzukas were making. They may be class clowns, he noted, but when it came to honing their skills, the brothers actually took it very seriously even if they did treat it like a game.

"Ha! How'dya like me now, Kibble?" Naruto bragged as he cut a notch slightly above Kiba's last mark. The Inuzuka Brothers had progressed into climbing a third of the height of the tree, just a bit below Sasuke.

"Don't count on it, Fishcake!" scoffed Kiba as he cut another notch a few inches higher.

Kurenai, who had seen the earlier progress with Sakura, Shikamaru, and Hinata, had added a new twist to their training regimen. They now had to balance a leaf on their foreheads while climbing the tree without dropping it. The test proved to be a bit harder, as Hinata suddenly dropped the leaf a fourth of the way up the tree. Shikamaru had an even harder time; he could not even take a step without dropping the leaf.

Sasuke could feel anger and jealousy seeping into his veins. Failure was not an option, and it would be a cold day in hell before he would let anyone best him, especially the Inuzukas. If he was to defeat _him_, he'd have to strive to be Number One. Focusing all of his energy and effort, Sasuke took the steps and worked on. He _had_ to be the best.

* * *

An effeminate boy in green and yellow robes sighed as he plucked out the last of the senbon needles from the tall man's neck. His mask lay on the bedside table.

"Unh… Why do I feel like I've been run through by other Seven Swordsmen?" groaned Zabuza Momochi as he tried to get up, only to collapse.

The boy gave a cheerful smile. "Actually Master Zabuza, that was me. Sorry about the 'assassination attempt'. That was the only way to get you to safety so we can regroup."

"Well be careful next time!" Zabuza snapped. "That time, it felt all too real." '_When I see you again Devil Eyes, there will be hell to pay_!'

Just then, the door slammed open and a short, middle-aged man, flanked by a pair of burly men, came waddling into the room.

"I heard that the great Demon of the Mist was taken down by a group of children led by a woman," he sneered. "How low the mighty have fallen."

The boy angrily stood up only to be held back by Zabuza. "Haku, stand down," he commanded. Glaring at the short, greasy man, he snarled, "What do you want, Gato?"

"Getting rather cheeky aren't you, Momochi?" said Gato. Then, his voice acquired a deadly tone. "I'm not paying you to roughhouse with some snot-nosed brats, so you'd better get this right and kill that old fart… Eaugghh!"

Haku had grabbed the short man by the arm and was now slowly twisting it. "Don't tell Master Zabuza how to do his job, because he sure as hell doesn't tell you how to do yours!" He let go of the arm and Gato backed away into his thugs.

"Y-you brat! You'll pay for this!" snarled the tycoon, nursing his injured hand.

A wave of killing intent suddenly washed over the room. "I'll deal with those Konoha scum so I suggest you'd better leave."

Angrily, Gato stepped out of the room. '_You're crossing the line, Momochi. Another step further, and you might just find yourself sleeping with the fishes_.'

* * *

By noon, both Team 7 and Team 8 had finally mastered tree-walking, with Sasuke mastering it just before Naruto and Kiba. Because the Inuzuka Brothers had the largest chakra capacity among the Genin, it was understandable that they would be the last to complete the exercise.

Kurenai had called a break and everyone was now eating lunch back in Tazuna's house. Sasuke, being the eager beaver, downed his meal faster than an Akimichi after a hunger strike, only to find himself running to the bathroom to empty the contents of his stomach.

"S-sasuke-kun, maybe you should eat so fast," cautioned Hinata after the Uchiha returned to the table.

Said Uchiha simply glared at the Hyuuga before finishing the rest of his meal. Kurenai and Tsunami looked rather affronted, and Naruto glared back at the Uchiha for Hinata. Kiba, Sakura, and Shikamaru shook their heads, while Inari sat at his usual spot, looking rather comtemplative.

After lunch, everyone took a short recess in the living room. Shikamaru took forty winks, and Kiba and Naruto had an arm wrestling contest, while the dogs had a tug-of-war on a piece of string. Hinata refereed the arm wrestling match, Sasuke brooded, and Sakura was reading an article on _NinWeek Magazine_. Kurenai was in the kitchen, chatting with Tsunami.

When the training regimen resumed, everyone had mastered tree-walking by then, bringing Sasuke, Kiba, and Naruto into joining the leaf exercise. After mastering the tree-walking exercise, it did not take too long for Sasuke to master the leaf exercise. Sakura and Hinata had mastered it as well and were currently observing Shikamaru, Naruto, and Kiba, all of whom, were still struggling with it.

There had been a rather hilarious scene when the leaf on Kiba's head suddenly caught fire. The Inuzuka ran around like a chicken with his head cut off, while Kurenai, Sakura, and Hinata tried to calm him down and extinguish the flames. Naruto and Shikamaru paused their training to laugh at the scene before them, and even a small chuckle escaped from Sasuke's lips.

By the end of the day, only Naruto and Kiba had not mastered the leaf exercise. As the tired Genin shuffled back into the house, they found Kakashi and Tazuna already there. Kurenai and the girls went to help Tsunami in the kitchen, whereas the boys and men busied themselves with various activities in the living room. Moments later, dinner was ready, and everyone was gathered around the table, eating.

The meal was simple, but delicious- vegetable soup, fish, and yakisoba. Naruto complemented Tsunami on the vegetable soup only to find out that it was Hinata who made it. He then gave his complements to the Hyuuga only to have her blush and twiddle her fingers. Even Kiba, who hated vegetables, enjoyed the soup.

"So Kakashi-sensei how was guard duty?" asked Naruto between mouthfuls.

"You know, same old, same old," replied the masked nin. "So far, there had been no attempts on the old man's life, but it's best if we still keep our guard up. So, how's your training?"

There was an excited chorus of voices as the Genin relayed on the day's activities. When they were done, Kakashi was beaming at them.

"Excellent work, kids," said the Copy-nin. "I guess tomorrow, we'll be taking your training up a notch."

"What about Kiba and me, Sensei?" asked Naruto. "We can't do the advanced training if we're still stuck at the leaf exercise."

Kakashi's visible eye crinkled into an upside-down crescent. "Not to worry, just keep practicing and don't give up. Once you get it, I'll help you guys with the advanced training."

After dinner, everyone went back to the living room and socialized for a while until Tsunami called for bedtime and lights out. Not wanting to upset their generous host, the Konoha ninja complied. Soon everyone lay dreaming in their futons and sleeping bags, all except one.

When he was certain that everyone was asleep, Naruto crept towards Kiba. Kiba was drooling slightly and talking in his sleep. He said random things like, "Monkey… cracker… pickle…" Naruto shook his brother slightly and woke him up. Kiba was a little irritable when he woke up, but when Naruto told him what they were going to do, he brightened up a bit. Picking up their dogs, the Inuzuka Brothers quietly snuck out of the house and resumed the leaf exercise.

* * *

Morning came, and Naruto and Kiba found themselves being woken up by the sound of the dogs barking.

"What is it, boys?" yawned Kiba, rubbing the sleep away his eyes. Suddenly, he stopped in his steps and stood there mouth agape.

"Hey Kiba, what happened? Cat got your brain?" Naruto joked. Kiba simply turned Naruto's head to the direction he was staring at and Naruto too fell into Kiba's trance.

Before them stood a long-haired girl in a pink kimono with a basket of herbs. "Hello," she smiled at them.

"Humina, humina, humina…" Kiba chanted the words like a mantra. Beside him, Naruto was completely speechless.

"What are you two doing in the forest?" asked the girl.

"W-we-we-we-" Kiba was at a loss for words.

Aomaru gave Naruto a slight nip, snapping him out of his trance. He politely bowed to the girl. "Sorry for the sudden choke. My name's Naruto Inuzuka, and the bonehead beside me is my brother Kiba. We were training in the forest and must have fallen asleep."

Naruto's insult broke Kiba out of his daze. "I'm not a bonehead!" he growled, giving the blond one of his power noogies. The girl giggled at the comical scene, catching his attention. "How about you?" he asked. "What's your name and what are you doing in this here parts?"

"My name is Haku," the girl replied. "I usually come here to look for medicinal herbs."

"Really?" said Naruto, rather interested. "You know, you have a lot in common with our friends Hinata and Sakura. I''m sure you girls will be friends in no time."

"I know I don't look it," laughed Haku. "But I'm actually a boy."

Kiba and Naruto's jaw dropped. "You're a _boy_!?" The Inuzuka Brothers looked at each other. Then they looked at Haku. Then they looked at each other again.

'_H-he's even prettier than Sakura_!' Kiba screamed mentally.

To give Naruto credit, he managed to compose himself and not freak out like Kiba did. Just then, familiar voices rang out through the forest.

"Naruto! Kiba! Where are you?"

"Naruto-kun? Kiba-kun? Akamaru? Aomaru?"

"Where are you, Inuzuka?"

"Kiba, Naruto! Stop being troublesome!"

"Hey! It's our friends!" Naruto beamed. Suddenly, a dull growl erupted from his stomach. "Heheh!" he grinned sheepishly. "Hey Haku! Why don't you join us for breakfast? I'm sure our host won't mind!"

Haku seemed uncertain. "I don't know…"

"Please!" Kiba wheedled.

"But…"

"Pleeeeeaaaaaseeeee?" begged the Inuzuka Brothers in unison, while giving him the puppy dog face, along with _their_ puppy dogs. "You won't regret it! And you'll like our friends! They're very nice!"

Haku gave a defeated sigh. "Okay…" He grabbed his basket and followed the Inuzukas to rejoin their friends.

* * *

A/N: Yes! Finally Haku makes a more significant appearance. I hope you've enjoyed the fic so far. Stay tuned for more _A Fox among the Hounds_!


	10. More Training

A/N: Thanks to all those who read so far. I'm glad you've enjoyed the fic. And here now is our tenth chapter. Happy reading!

* * *

**A Fox among the Hounds**

_More Training_

* * *

At breakfast, everyone was staring- or in Sasuke and Inari's case, glaring at the newcomer. Hinata, Shikamaru, and Sakura, on the other hand were making fast friends for the shared interests of medicine and Shogi, respectively. In fact, after breakfast, Shikamaru challenged Haku to a Shogi match. Although Haku lost, the match lasted for a good thirty minutes, proving that the feminine boy was at least smart enough to give Shikamaru a bit of a challenge. The grown-ups struck a light conversation with him as well, earning a polite response to each question. After a while, both Kurenai and Tazuna left for downtown and run some errands; and Haku followed suit, having to return home as well, leaving the children at Tazuna's with Kakashi and Tsunami.

* * *

"Is he always like this?" asked Kiba.

The six Konoha Genin were currently waiting for Kakashi in the woods beyond Tazuna's property. With Kurenai in charge of guard detail, it was Hatake's turn to train them.

"You have no idea," replied Shikamaru, gazing up at the clouds floating by. "It's really troublesome waiting for him."

As if on cue, Kakashi finally arrived with the oh-so-familiar orange book, snickering as he walked.

"**WHERE WERE YOU**!?" yelled Naruto, Kiba, and Sakura.

Kakashi simply smiled at the children. "Sorry about that. I just about to meet up with you when I suddenly had a case of the runs."

"Okay, too much information!" Sakura yelled, a greenish hue tinting her face. The other Genin nodded in agreement, looking equally appalled.

Kakashi looked at the teams assembled before him. "Okay," he said, snapping his book shut. "Before we tackle today's lesson, I'd like to see your progress with the chakra control. Please demonstrate yesterday's leaf exercise."

The Genin did as they were told, but suddenly there was an angry outburst from Sasuke.

"How did you do that?" he exclaimed.

"Do what?" asked Naruto. The two Inuzuka nin-dogs cocked their heads confusedly.

"Don't play dumb with me!" snarled the Uchiha. "When did you master the leaf exercise? Last time I checked, you couldn't do it without dropping the leaf or setting it on fire."

"Isn't it obvious what we did when you didn't find us in bed last night?" Kiba retorted with a derisive snort.

"Boys, enough," Kakashi commanded. "Naruto, Kiba, you should know how dangerous it is to train by yourselves outside the village."

Sasuke smirked at the guilty expressions of the Inuzuka brothers.

"But it shows that you were dedicated enough to master the leaf exercise on your own initiative. Excellent work," finished the Copy-nin, beaming beneath his mask. At this, Sasuke resumed his normal scowl.

"Of course we'd push through, Kakashi-sensei," said Naruto. "It's the Inuzuka nindo to never back down no matter what the odds."

"So anyway," said Kakashi, resuming his lecture. "Since you guys already have a good grasp of chakra control, I felt that today we're going to learn some new jutsus."

"YES!" Kiba and Naruto high-fived each other and their dogs gave a happy yip. Hinata and Sakura giggled at their antics, and Shikamru grumbled under his breath. Sasuke's eyes shimmered with anticipation. Kakashi then handed each of the six Genin a piece of paper.

"What's this?" asked Kiba, frowning at the paper in his hand. "I thought we were going to learn new jutsus."

"We are," replied Sakura. "If I recall, this is a special type of paper used for determining your chakra affinity. It's very much like the litmus paper scientists use in determining the pH levels of substances."

"What's chakra affinity?" Kiba asked dumbly.

Sakura sighed, shaking her head. "Kiba, do you listen in class at all?" The Inuzuka gave her a sheepish grin and Sakura sweatdropped. "I'll take that as a no. Anyway, chakra affinity is the elemental affinity of your chakra. There are five elemental affinities- fire, wind, water, earth, and lightning. Your chakra affinity can affect the jutsus you use or specialize in. For example, the Uchiha clan specialized in fire jutsus because most of them had fire affinity. Although, shadow is not listed as an element, many Nara clan members have this special affinity, thus allowing them to use shadow techniques."

Naruto and Hinata clapped their hands. "Wow Sakura, you sure are smart!" complimented Kiba.

Sakura blushed. "No I'm not. I just study, that's all."

"Ahem."

The Genin shifted their attention back to Kakashi. "As Sakura had already explained the purpose of this exercise, I now want you to channel your chakra into the paper."

As the Genin did what Kakashi instructed, they were amused and perplexed with their respective results. Naruto and Kiba's papers split in half, Hinata's paper got soggy, and Sakura's crumbled into dust. As expected of a Nara, Shikamaru's chakra card was tainted black. Strangely enough, Sasuke's chakra card not only made crackling noises- a part of it was set on fire as well.

"Well what do you know," mused Kakashi. "Looks like we got ourselves a couple of wind types, a water type, an earth type, a shadow type, and a fire-lightning type. Now let's get started with your training."

Kakashi, being a lightning type himself, could only tell Naruto and Kiba what he knew about one of the more basic wind jutsu- Fuuton: Daitoppa. However, he promised that he would contact some of his other Jonin colleagues to aid them with their kenjutsu and some more effective wind jutsu.

Sasuke, already proficient in the Katon jutsu, did not need further instruction on that field. On the other hand, he was eager, as much as his Uchiha pride could allow, to learn some Raiton jutsu- Raiton: Raidama (trans: Lightning Style: Lightning Bullet) and Raiton: Raisenka (similar to the Hosenka, except it utilized lightning). When Sasuke had asked Kakashi if he knew any more jutsus, the Jonin simply replied, "It's too dangerous. Maybe next time.", thus infuriating the Uchiha.

Being a veteran of the Third Great Shinobi War, Kakashi had learned enough water and earth jutsus and coached Hinata and Sakura on various techniques, including the Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu, Suiton: Teppodama, and Suiro no Jutsu for Hinata; and Doton: Shinju Zanshu no Jutsu, and Doton: Dohari (trans: Earth Style: Earth Spike) for Sakura.

Unfortunately, Kakashi had no knowledge of any shadow jutsus, as it was a Nara clan secret. He simply told Shikamaru to work on what he already had, and learn new techniques from his other family members. But being a natural genius like Shikamaru, Kakashi engaged the Nara heir in several strategic games, honing his abilities as a tactitian.

The Genin spent half the day mastering the jutsus Kakashi taught them. Later, the masked-nin told them to spar with each other. Sasuke had called dibs on Naruto. Hinata squared off against Sakura, leaving Kiba to go against Shikamaru. Because of limited space, the mock-fight was going to be in the tournament, round-robin style.

Hinata and Sakura were up first. The Hyuuga activated her Byakuugan and took to her Jyuuken stance. Sakura winced, realizing that genjutsu would be fairly useless. And compared to Sakura's Academy-style taijutsu, Hinata was closer to a pro.

Hinata charged, sending a flurry of strikes towards the other girl. Sakura tried to evade as much as she could, but by the time it was over, at least twelve of her tenketsus had been shut.

Without genjutsu and taijutsu to fall back on, Sakura had to solely rely on ninjutsu. Despite being fairly disabled after the last Jyuuken strike, Sakura managed through the hand signs that Kakashi had taught her earlier. Pulling off a Dohari, Sakura managed to take out Hinata, only to discover that it was a Mizu Bunshin to her dismay. It was then that Hinata took the opportunity to attack from above. Acting quickly, the pinkette used a Kawarimi and evaded in time. Channeling her chakra to her feet, Sakura dashed forward, feinting for Hinata, and used another Kawarimi just the Hyuuga was about to pull another Jyuuken strike. Reappearing behind Hinata, Sakura cried out, "**Doton: Shinju Zanshu no Jutsu**!" Trapped, Hinata had no choice but to concede.

As Sakura helped Hinata climb out of the hole, the next match began. It was now Kiba versus Shikamaru. The Inuzuka went into his Shikyayu stance and popped a pill towards Akamaru before activating the Juujin Bunshin no Jutsu.

At first, Kiba had the advantage- attacking viciously, not even giving Shikamaru enough leeway to think. But just as all seemed lost for the Nara, Shikamaru managed to create a Kage Bunshin with a quick hand sign. Then the two Shikamarus, simultaneously detonated a smoke bomb and an explosive tag, disorienting Kiba and the beast clone. When the smoke cleared, the two Shikamarus had captured one of the Kibas with a Kagemane. Upon seeing the state of the first Kiba, the second Kiba rushed for a straightforward attack. Unfortunately, that was exactly what Shikamaru wanted. As soon as the second Kiba came into range, one of the Shikamarus redirected his shadow and captured him too.

"Cool move Shika!" complimented Naruto. "I've never seen it before."

"Yes Shikamaru," remarked Kakashi. "I don't think I've ever seen the other Naras use that technique. Did you make it up on the spot?"

Said Nara simply gave a bored look and nodded his head. "I call it the Kagemane Rendan (trans: Shadow Bind Combo). A little troublesome, but very useful."

Sasuke looked at Shikamaru with jealousy. It was not fair that his Sharingan had not activated yet, otherwise he would have simply copied the technique. After all, even clan techniques, no matter how secret, were no match for the Sharingan as long as it had hand seals. Even taijutsu moves were not safe when pitted against the Sharingan. But for now, the Kagemane Rendan was safe.

It was Sasuke and Naruto's turn at last. The top two rookies from the Konoha Ninja Academy were finally going to break the tie.

For a brief moment, Kiba struggled with his conscience and moral decency. But the human nature of greed eventually won over, and he began to call for bets. Shikamaru wagered a Yaniku Q coupon, and Sakura threw in a YumYum Bar. Kiba decided to raise the stakes with fifty ryo, and was rewarded by Kakashi, of all people, joining in for a hundred ryo.

Her heart already set on Naruto to win, Hinata was the only one who did not enter the gamble.

As they prepared to fight, Naruto gave Aomaru the required pill and slipped into Shikyayu mode. But instead of charging head on, as was the normal Inuzuka style, he simply stood there, waiting, eyes trained on the Uchiha. Naruto's prudent move proved to be a shocker for everyone, Sasuke included. Seeing this, Sasuke took it as his chance to attack and threw the first strike, only to have the Inuzuka dodge it. Undaunted, the Uchiha lashed out a haymaker, to which Naruto blocked and countered. Aomaru came in for a tackle roll, but Sasuke evaded it.

"Heh," he scoffed. "Even if you have that mangy mutt with you, I'll still be able to beat you."

"Well then," said Naruto. "If you can talk the talk, let's see you walk the walk. **Tsuuga**!"

The Inuzuka transformed into a drilling tornado that charged towards Sasuke. The Uchiha responded by using the Hosenka. Naruto managed to evade most of them until he dropped the ball near the end of the attack. One of the fiery attacks managed to catch him, stunning him momentarily. Sasuke seized his chance, unleashing every taijutsu combination in the book, as well as a few from his clan style. Unfortunately for Sasuke, Naruto was no stranger to taijutsu. As the Uchiha threw another sidewinder, his leg was intercepted by Naruto's arm. He was then hit in the stomach and sent flying. It was then that he realized that like Hinata, the best option against Naruto would be ninjutsu.

Naruto momentarily found himself beseiged by fire and lightning jutsus. Without any elemental jutsu to back him up, he settled for dodging them, his mind working up a rough plan. It was a long shot, but Inuzukas were risk-takers by nature, and it was a chance he had to take.

"So this is the power of the Uchiha clan, eh?" he taunted.

In response to the jibe, Sasuke made a noise that sounded a lot like the usual Inuzuka growl. Fueled by his temper, the speed and power of his attacks increased.

Naruto smirked. His plan was going in perfect motion. With each miss that Sasuke made, Kakashi noticed that the Uchiha was getting frustrated, and as the frustration increased, the sloppier Sasuke's moves became.

"What a fox," murmured the Jonin.

Sakura looked at Team 7's leader. "What do you mean, Kakashi-sensei?"

Shikamaru answered for Kakashi. "Sasuke is getting frustrated, right?" Sakura nodded. "And you can see him throw more and more of his more powerful jutsus, right?" Sakura nodded again. "As long as Naruto stays on the defense, he doesn't have to use up his chakra. But while he stays on the defense, he's also set up a few traps for Sasuke."

Kiba looked confused. "What traps? Naruto didn't have enough time to put any traps!"

"Look!" Hinata's voice broke the conversation. On the battleground, Sasuke had collapsed onto one knee, whereas Naruto and Aomaru remained daisy fresh.

"That's what I was talking about," said Kakashi. "Naruto had outsmarted Sasuke into using up his chakra. Without his chakra, Sasuke is unable to continue the battle, thus proving that defense can be the best offense."

Kiba, Sakura, and Shikamaru gaped at the blond Inuzuka. Because of his usually knuckleheaded demeanor, it was rather easy to forget that Naruto was actually smart enough to give Konoha's best prodigies a run for their money.

Naruto walked up to Sasuke and stretched out his hand. "That was a good match, Uchiha-san," he replied, using all the respect that he could muster. "No hard feelings?"

The Uchiha stared at the outstretched hand with barely hidden disgust before slapping it away and stalked off to Tazuna's house.

"Sore loser…" Kiba muttered under his breath. Akamaru and Aomaru growled at the retreating Uchiha's back.

"I win," Shikamaru said in an almost enthusiastic manner. "That means I keep my Yaniku Q coupon, and receive a YumYum Bar and a hundred-fifty ryo as well. Fork it over."

Grumbling, Sakura handed the candy over, whereas Kakashi gave a nonchalant shrug and handed a pair of crisp fify ryo bills to the Nara.

"Hey, I bet on Naruto too!" growled Kiba, not wanting to part with his money.

"Troublesome… Look, the coupon is a two-for-one, and we can split the candy and the money fifty-fifty, but can't we wait until we get to the house?"

Kiba sighed. "Fine…"

As everyone shuffled back towards Tazuna's, only Hinata and Naruto were left in the training ground.

"C-congratulations N-naruto-kun. I knew you c-could do it," she murmured, twiddling her fingers.

"Thanks Hinata-chan. You did well too!" Naruto said brightly.

Hinata looked downcast. "B-but I lost. I feel like such a failure."

Naruto frowned. "Don't say that! You're not a failure. Even though you lost to Sakura, you still won. You won new skills and you won my respect for you as a great kunoichi."

Hinata blushed at Naruto's words. She tried to say something, but couldn't. The next thing she knew, she had already passed out. Fortunately, before the Hyuuga hit the ground, Naruto caught her.

Looking at the unconscious Hinata, Naruto felt his cheeks heat up. She appeared so shy, but she could actually hold out on her own. Carrying her bridal style, he called Aomaru and headed off to Tazuna's house as well.

* * *

A/N: I haven't got much to say about this chapter, but I can answer some questions.

**About Shikamaru being able to use the Kage Bunshin**: While Kage Bunshin no Jutsu has been Naruto's special move since the beginning of the series, I'd like to remind all, that this is AU, and Naruto has been adopted off by the Inuzukas, thus making the Kage Bunshin a free-for-all jutsu. In this AU, Shikamaru's chakra type is listed as **shadow-type**, thus allowing him to use the **Kage (Shadow)** Bunshin no Jutsu with half the chakra drainage. Think of it as a benefit of being a Nara. In this AU at least.

**About Kakashi betting against Naruto**: Note that in this AU, both Naruto and Sasuke are Rookies of the Year, not to mention that Sasuke's teacher is Drill Sergeant Kurenai. Even in Kakashi's eyes, it would be difficult to determine a clear winner. Not to mention that Kakashi has a weird sense of humor and irony, and can afford to lose a hundred ryo.

Happy reading!

N & B


	11. Here’s Trouble

A/N: JW here with the latest update on _A Fox among the Hounds_. So far, I've been shifting back and forth on Sasuke's chakra affinity. I could decide between fire and lightning, but on my opinion, he looked more like a lightning affinity, just by looking at his hairstyle. The duck-butt haircut is proof enough that he must have held a fork or something like that to an electric socket of something. Most of the other Uchihas don't have spiky hair with the exception of Obito and Madara anyway.

On with the Q & A round!

To Vichy: There is a good possibility that I might work on the entire Part 1 of Naruto. That of course would include Filler Hell, but I'm only getting the good parts like the Land of Tea Arc, Isaribi Arc, and the Shinobazu, Arc, just to name a few. In addition, I may even put a few holiday specials. However, the holiday specials have nothing to do with the current story plot. They are just there for the sake of humor and good fun.

To Blizzard of Love: Note that Kakashi is not a wind type. And since Sand was an ally prior to the Invasion Arc, where in the hell is he going to copy the multitude of wind jutsus?

To EDelta88: Even if Kiba had wind affinity, wouldn't it still be rare? Come on! It's only three people! Canonwise, there were only two people in Konoha that had wind affinity- Asuma and Naruto. In this AU, if Kiba had wind affinity, wouldn't it make his Tsuuga and Gatsuuga a lot more effective?

* * *

**A Fox among the Hounds**

_Here's Trouble_

* * *

It had been three days since their stay at Wave and the jutsu training went well. Aside from chakra control, Sakura, Sasuke, and Hinata were learning genjutsu from Kurenai as well. Bodyguard duty for Kakashi and Kurenai was also rather mild as they had not seen an eye or ear of any of Gato's agents.

As everyone got ready for the day, Kiba broke the never-ending cycle of training and watching Tazuna.

"This stinks!" he exclaimed. "We've been here for almost a week and so far, there's been no action! I just want to get out there and kick some butt!"

"Kiba…" Kurenai warned, but Kakashi held up his hand.

"Okay Kiba, because you've done so well with your training, I'll take you with me on today's bodyguard duty."

Kiba's face brightened. "Really? Thanks, Kakashi-sensei!" Turning to Naruto, Kiba stuck out his tongue. "Nyeh, nyeh, I'm going to see a bit of action and you're not!"

"Kiba, behave or I'm _not _taking you with me," scolded Kakashi.

The Inuzuka hung his head. "Sorry."

Sasuke raised his hand. "Sensei," he gritted out with forced respect. "Could I also go with you? I'm getting tired of sitting around and doing nothing."

"Well now? It's going to be one heck of a party isn't it?" joked the one-eyed Jonin. "Who else wants to go? Speak now or forever hold your peace."

Sakura raised her hand as well. "Cabin fever," she explained.

Kakashi looked at the Team 8. "Since the three of you are going, I guess this means that Kurenai and I will be switching teams. Okay guys; let's head out before Tazuna dies of old age."

Tazuna glared at Kakashi. "I'm not that old!" he protested.

"Yes you are," Kiba contradicted. "You're proof enough that dinosaurs actually existed."

A tic formed on the old man's brow. "Why you!"

"Hey, I'm just saying!" the brunet shot back.

Tazuna frowned as he put on his hard hat. "Brat, if you weren't protecting me and my family right now, I'd kick you out of my house."

"I'm not a brat!" Kiba protested.

Sakura shook her head as she nudged the Inuzuka towards the door. "With that attitude, you sure are. Come on, let's go."

Pretty soon, everyone left, leaving Kurenai and Team 7 at the house with Tsunami and Inari. It was rather boring, so they settled to watching reruns of _Nin-kame_ on the TV. Shikamaru eventually fell asleep, leaving Hinata, Naruto, Kurenai, and Inari to finish the show.

Halfway through the show, a scream rang out in the kitchen alerting Inari and the Konoha ninja. They ran into the kitchen to find Tsunami being dragged out by a pair of thuggish men.

"MOM!" cried Inari, rushing towards the door, only to be held back by Shikamaru.

"This is bad…" muttered Kurenai. "If these goons are here for Tsunami that means… Dear God! Hinata, come with me!"

"Why?" asked the Hyuuga.

"No time for questions!" replied Kurenai. "Let's go! Naruto, Shikamaru, it is imperative that you save Tsunami. Am I clear?"

The two kunoichi dashed off to warn Kakashi while Naruto, Shikamaru, and Aomaru raced towards the thugs.

"What's with the brats?" scoffed one of the thugs. "Konoha must be getting a bit high-and-mighty if they're now sending little kids for a man's job."

Naruto bristled at the insult. Just as he was about to lunge towards the thugs, Shikamaru held him back.

"What the hell, Shika?" Naruto all but yelled.

"Shh… Keep your voice down, Naruto. I have a plan," whispered the Nara. Facing the thugs, he replied. "Okay, you got us. It's obvious that kids like us got nothing against guys like you." He turned to leave.

Naruto gave Shikamaru a look that screamed "what the heck", and Aomaru growled to express his displeasure at the Nara. Suddenly, Shikamaru turned back around, his hands in the rat seal. "**Kagemane no Jutsu**!" he cried. The thugs' shadows were now in his control, their owners immobilized.

Shikamaru smirked. "Checkmate."

"All right, Shika!" Naruto cheered. "Now it's my turn." Tossing a pill to Aomaru and making the necessary hand seals, he shouted. "**Juujin Bunshin no Jutsu**!" A puff of smoke appeared and was replaced by a second Naruto. "**Juujin Bunshin Rendan**!" yelled Naruto, unsheathing his sword.

"**I**," yelled the original, giving the first thug a nasty swipe with the kodachi.

"**Nu**," screamed the clone, giving the second thug a devastating uppercut.

"**Zu**," shouted the clone giving a spin kick to the back of the second thug's head.

"**Ka**!" The two Narutos reeled in from two different directions for the final strike, the original dealing a blinding slash, and the clone with a roundhouse kick. Within the four moves, the two thugs were out cold and bound up tighter than a Christmas turkey.

"Whew, glad that's over," said Shikamaru as he helped Naruto check on Tsunami.

"Um… E-excuse me…"

The two Genin turned around to find Inari staring at them with teary eyes. "I want to thank you guys for saving my mom… …and I want to apologize for my attitude towards you over the last few days… I… I want to be strong… I want to be just like you… I don't want to be a crybaby anymore…"

Naruto gave the boy a brotherly rub on the head. "Kid," he replied. "It's okay to cry. It simply means you're human. As for being strong… Well… …all you have to do is to stand up for what you believe in and push through. Do you understand?"

Inari nodded and ran to his mother's arms. Shikamaru looked at Naruto and tilted his head towards the bridge. Naruto understood immediately. "I'm sorry, but we have to go. Tsunami-san, Inari, please stay here until we return. Your father and our teammates are in grave danger!"

* * *

Kiba frowned. He was expecting to have an action-filled day at the bridge; but instead, he found his teammates and himself helping Kakashi and Tazuna lift beams and crossbars. Sasuke and Sakura were none too happy either.

"Where's the rest of the work crew?" Sakura inquired, looking around.

Tazuna took a swig of his sake. "They left. Gato's thugs have been harassing everyone until all my men left one by one. I'm the only one left."

"Hn. Cowards." Sasuke scoffed, only to be elbowed by Kakashi.

Sakura brought a hand to her mouth. "I'm sorry…"

Tazuna shrugged. "Eh… Don't sweat it. The bridge's practically done anyway."

Suddenly Akamaru started growling. "What's that, boy?" asked Kiba. "You smell trouble?" The Inuzuka sniffed the air. "Yeah, I sense it too. Smells kinda familiar…"

Suddenly, Kurenai and Hinata came running into the horizon. "Kakashi! Children! Tazuna-san! Glad you're still in one piece!"

Kakashi was stumped. "Hinata? Kurenai-san? What's going on?"

"You're in danger!" huffed Kurenai. "A pair of thugs attacked the house." Tazuna's eyes widened at this. "Don't worry, I had Naruto and Shikamaru take care of it," she amended. The old man breathed a sigh of relief. He didn't know what he would do should something happen to his daughter and grandson. It was a good thing that he _did_ hire the Konoha-nin.

Mist suddenly began to fill the area. Kurenai stood by Kakashi in battle position. Hinata activated her Byakkugan. Sasuke, Sakura, and Kiba ran to guard Tazuna.

"Zabuza…" Kakashi hissed.

"Kiba, look out!" Hinata tackled the Inuzuka. Kiba looked at the Hyuuga and at the ground where he was standing moments ago. Senbon needles were imbedded into the concrete.

"Hello!" A Hunter-nin in green and yellow robes suddenly appeared and approached the bridge builder. "I'm sorry that your mission has to end in failure, but it is our duty to kill the old man."

"Over our dead bodies, you poser!" growled Kiba, unsheathing the Shiroga.

"Seems like the verdict has been decided," chuckled the Hunter-nin, readying another set of senbon. A shuriken suddenly whizzed by his head. The Hunter-nin dodged just in time.

"All right, the cavalry has arrived!" yelled a rather obnoxious yet endearing voice.

"Arf!"

"Stop being troublesome and wait for me!" wheezed a bored-sounding voice.

"Shikamaru! Naruto! Aomaru! You're here!" shouted Sakura, sounding relieved.

"Tch. The loser brigade," sneered Sasuke, inwardly calculating for the perfect opportunity to prove his worth against his fellow topnotcher.

"Finally, the party's here," cheered Kiba. He smirked at the Hunter-nin. "You're gonna get it now."

"Naruto-kun, Shikamaru-kun, Aomaru-chan…" smiled Hinata.

"Tch. More of those Genin brats?" scoffed Zabuza. "No matter. My apprentice will take care of them immediately."

Kakashi rushed to protect his charges, only to have his path blocked by a Mizu Bunshin.

"Ah-ah-ah… What's the rush Sharingan Kakashi?" sneered the Kiri-nin. "Isn't it a shinobi rule to always pay attention to your opponents?"

"Your beef is with me!" shouted Kurenai. "**Magen: Iron Maiden**!"

Zabuza found himself facing a strange-looking box. All of a sudden, its lid flew open, revealing a spike-filled interior. Chains shot out from the box and wrapped themselves around the swordsman, reeling him in. As quickly as it was opened, the lid closed, giving the man a rather gory end. However, Zabuza was not an A-rank shinobi for nothing. Forming the hand seals, he shouted. "**Kai**!" The illusion vanished. Although a bit haggard from the harrowing experience, he still managed to smirk at the red-eyed Jonin. "Nice try, but it's gonna take a lot more than that to defeat the Demon of the Mist!" he shouted, charging at Kurenai.

* * *

The Hunter-nin was surrounded. He had to defeat the four Genin surrounding him and he would still have to fight off the two remaining Genin who were guarding the old man. In addition, two of the Genin had nin-dogs. However, he was not afraid. Oh no, he had several tricks up his sleeve.

Making the hand signs, the Hunter-nin shouted. "**Makyo Hyosho**!" Giant mirrors of ice suddenly surrounded the four Genin, blocking them off from their teammates and team leaders. The Hunter-nin smirked behind his mask. The tables had been turned.

* * *

A/N: Le gasp! What's going to happen now! It's Team 7 and Team 8's first epic battle. Will Zabuza and Haku win? Will the bridge ever be finished? Will Sasuke ever get rid of his duck-butt hair cut? Stay tuned for more _A Fox among the Hounds_.

Also, feel free to check the Team 8 pic on DeviantArt. Be sure to leave your love, reviews, and comments. Until next time!


	12. Showdown at the Bridge

A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers and devoted readers especially Hektols who took all the time and effort to read and review every chapter and fenrir2275 who described _A Fox among the Hounds_ as his favorite fanfiction out there. I'll be keeping this segment short and sweet and keep the show rolling.

* * *

**A Fox among the Hounds**

_Showdown at the Bridge_

* * *

A small boy armed with a crossbow ran throughout the town. Upon reaching a ramshackle cottage, he began pounding at the door.

"Genji-san, Genji-san, are you there?" he cried in an urgent tone.

A gruff tone came from the other side. "Inari? What do you want?"

"Genji-san, Gato's men are making their move. They attacked Mom and are going to attack Grandpa at the bridge!"

"Go away, Inari," Genji grunted. "If we rise up against them, it's only going to make things worse."

"But Genji-san-" Inari protested.

"Beat it, kid!"

Dejected, Inari ran from the house, yelling over his shoulder, "If you won't help me, fine; but I'm not letting Nami down. Not now, not ever!"

As Genji watched the boy disappear down the road, he could not help but feel ashamed. The current state of Nami would have Kaiza rolling in his grave. Sighing, he grabbed his pickaxe and went after Inari.

* * *

Naruto gulped at the sheer walls of ice mirrors. Aomaru whimpered a little. Nearby, Hinata, Shikamaru, and Sasuke were equally awestruck.

"Hyoton Jutsu?" Hinata gasped. "But I thought only ninja from Snow Country could…"

"Enough talk!" snapped the Hunter-nin. "You're going to die now!" He suddenly vanished and reappeared in the mirrors, replicating himself.

"This is such a drag," muttered Shikamaru. "I can't tell which is which."

A senbon flew out from one of the mirrors, striking the unfortunate Sasuke. The Uchiha was none too pleased and retaliated.

"**Katon: Gokyaku no Jutsu**!" A giant fireball burst out form the Uchiha's lips and struck the mirrors in front of him. Sasuke smirked, but as the fire died down, so did the smirk. The mirrors were completely intact.

"This special ice is resilient to heat," the Hunter-nin stated plainly. "Even the most powerful fire jutsu would have no effect."

Frustrated, Sasuke growled and struck out at a mirror, hoping to dispel it. However, before his fist could connect, the Hunter-nin in the mirror shot out and flung him into Naruto and Shikamaru, knocking down all three boys like bowling pins.

Byakugan activated, Hinata began to search, tracing after the chakra of the young Hunter-nin, but to no avail. The chakra seemed to be infused into the mirrors simultaneously.

Familiar with the Byakugan's abilities, the Hunter-nin wasted no time in neutralizing the threat. Needles flew out from all directions towards the Hyuuga. She managed to block most; however, because of a blind spot- the Byakugan's ultimate flaw, a few needles managed to break through her defense, and shut off some of her tenketsu points, diminishing her Byakugan's field of vision. As Hinata's Byakugan effeciency decreased, so did her defense, increasing her vulnerability.

"Hinata!"

Both Naruto and Shikamaru rushed to aid their teammate, but more needles shot out of the mirrors, this time towards them. Naruto managed to evade the attack, but Shikamaru was hit.

Growling, Naruto tossed a pill to Aomaru and performed the Juujin Bunshin. Unsheathing the kodachi, he shouted, "**Shikyayu no Jutsu**!" and jumped into the fray.

* * *

It was two against one as Kakashi and Kurenai were facing off against Zabuza. With his infamous Suiton-and-kenjutsu combinations, the former Kiri Jonin was definitely a force to be reckoned with. To counter such a move, Kakashi and Kurenai were working in unison, via the Copy-nin's Sharingan and the Genjutsu Mistress' more powerful illusions.

The flow of the fight was almost formulaic. A slash of the mighty blade was parried a kunai, and supplemented by a layer of genjutsu. Any jutsus unleashed were reflected and neutralized by Kakashi. The whole fight was a clear stalemate until Zabuza switched tactics and leapt for Kurenai.

As the Kubikri Houcho veered towards her, it was blocked off by a chakra-reinforced kunai.

"Attacking women now, Momochi?" Kakashi growled, his grip on the kunai, tightening. "To what depths have you sunk to?"

"The kind of depth that puts bread on the table," the Kiri-nin retorted. "It's not any different from your job. Someone hires us, we do it, and get paid. When you come right down to it, you and I aren't that different. We're just weapons of destruction."

"How dare you say that!" yelled Kurenai, hurling several shuriken towards Zabuza. "Unlike you, we fight to protect, not destroy!"

A sudden flare of chakra and a rumbling sound caught both Kakashi and Kurenai's attention. Giant ice mirrors were appearing out of thin air, forming a dome.

"What is…?" asked Kakashi.

"That?" Zabuza finished, chuckling ominously. "That's just my apprentice's Kekkei Genkai. Those brats he's fighting are as good as dead now."

Kiba, who was guarding Tazuna with Sakura, bristled at the comment. As he moved forward to lunge at the Kiri-nin, Kurenai stepped in, motioning to back down. He hated it- that feeling of uselessness that came when everyone was fighting for their lives, and he could not do a thing to help. Akamaru, sensing his partner's insecurities, whined piteously.

Eyeing the Shiroga in Kiba's hand, Zabuza smirked beneath his bandage mask. "Heh, the Shiroga, eh? That's a pretty nifty piece you got there. The legendary kodachi of Konoha's Steel Wolf, named after his sensei, the White Fang. After I kill you all, Kubikri Houcho'll be getting a new housemate."

"In your dreams!" Kiba shot back.

"That'd be a great dream indeed…" grinned the Kiri-nin. "Of course, that same dream would be your nightmare!" he shouted, sending a Mizu Bunshin towards Kiba and Akamaru, Sakura, and Tazuna.

Thinking fast, Kiba tossed a soldier pill to his canine partner and formed the Juujin Bunshin. With Akamaru guarding the bridge-builder, Kiba was free to attack.

"**Tsuuga**!" The drilling attack dove straight for the Mizu Bunshin, but was parried by the replica Kubikri. As the Tsuuga lost its momentum, Kiba was sent flying by a sweep of the sword. Growling, he jumped for another attack, but his reflexes could not match that of the water clone. The heavy blade was now swinging towards him, death imminent as it veered closer.

"**Doton: Dohari**!"

Rescue came in the form of Sakura as she rushed in and stomped on the ground hard. As she did so, the section of the bridge where the Mizu Bunshin was standing suddenly spiked upwards, the abrupt movement sent the clone airborne. With the Bunshin open to attack, the odds were now in Kiba's favor. As Sakura regained her spot in defending Tazuna, Akamaru stepped up to the plate.

"**Gatsuuga**!" This time with the attack coming from both directions, the Mizu Bunshin finally dispelled into a burst of water.

* * *

Back inside the dome, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Naruto and Aomaru, and Hinata were still battling it out against the Hunter-nin.

Senbon rained down at the Konoha-nin, painfully digging into their bodies, cutting of chakra points, and drawing blood. On a positive note, Sasuke and his newly awoken Sharingan, with some help from Hinata, had finally figured out the modus of the Makyo Hyosho.

It was nothing more than a trick of light. The mirrors reflected and refracted the Hunter-nin's image and movements back and forth at what seemed to be light speed. In collaboration with Sasuke and his taijutsu, Naruto put the Inuzuka speed and Juujin and Kage Bunshins to good use by distracting the enemy and destroying the ice mirrors. At this point, the battle was finally heating up.

However, they were slowing down, the enemy ninja included. Although they had managed to land a few hits onto the Hunter-nin, he had kept them on their toes by bombarding them with senbon for the entire duration of the battle. Among the four Genin, Hinata had it the worst- having been stabbed with the most needles, she finally succumbed, collapsing onto the hard concrete.

"Hinata!" Naruto cried, running towards the fallen Hyuuga.

"N-naruto-k-kun…" she whispered. "I tried…"

"I know Hinata, I know," Naruto replied, trying to keep her within consciousness.

"I'm s-sorry I failed… I tried so hard and I still failed…" Hinata's vision began to blur. She was beginning to fade out.

"Hinata-chan, don't faint!" Naruto shouted, shaking her.

Her eyes closed. "I'm s-sorry Naruto-kun… At least I tried… …until the very end…" After that, she went still.

"Hinata-chan? Hinata? **Hinata-**_**hime**_!" Naruto tried to revive the Hyuuga but to no avail. Hinata Hyuuga was dead.

Like a flood, red chakra suddenly enveloped the blond Inuzuka. His eyes were squeezed in pain as the raw energy shot through his body. When he opened them again, they were no longer the familiar azure orbs. Instead, they were almost as scarlet as Sasuke's Sharingan and had slits for pupils. The air choked with killer intent, unnerving everyone, including Zabuza.

"Oh no…" gasped Kurenai.

Kakashi's eyes widened as memories of the Kyuubi attack invaded his subconscious. "It can't be…"

With newfound speed, Naruto charged towards the Hunter-nin and drove his fist right into the enemy's face. The mask that was covering his face cracked in half to reveal…

"Haku!" shouted Kiba in disbelief. "But how- Why? If you were the Hunter-nin this whole time, why didn't we sense it before?"

"I'm just a tool for Zabuza-san," the effeminate boy replied. "A weapon if you will. I was told to infiltrate the Konoha group and that I did. If you did not recognize me earlier, that was because I disguised my scent and chakra signature."

"_**But why did you have to kill Hinata-hime**_?" Naruto half-growled, half-wept as he unleashed his fury onto Haku. "_**Why**_?"

"I said it before and I'll say it again, I am just a tool."

"_**No, you're not**_!" growled the blond Inuzuka, pulling the kodachi into position. "_**You were our friend, and you killed Hinata-hime! You're a traitor and a murderer just like your boss!**_ _**Aomaru! Let's finish this! Gatsuuga**_!"

As Aomaru in Bunshin form came within Naruto's radius, the red chakra enveloped him as well, and he became even more animalistic than before.

"What is that, Kiba?" asked Sakura, gaping at Naruto's enraged form. "Is that one of your family jutsu?"

"I don't think so," the Inuzuka heir replied. "I haven't seen never seen anyone in the family unleash red chakra before. Besides, it doesn't even smell like a dog. It reeks of fox."

"Wow, I'm impressed Sharingan Kakashi and Devil Eyes Kurenai," Zabuza chuckled as he regained his composure. "I never thought that your brats could stand up to Haku."

"There are many things that you don't know about our students, Momochi," retorted Kakashi. '_In fact, there is something even I don't know about Naruto. Who are you really, Naruto Inuzuka?_'


	13. Liberation

A/N: Here's the final conclusion of the Wave Country Arc. I hope I won't disappoint you with it. Anyway, thanks to those who enjoyed my stories. I'm not going say much 'coz I'm in no mood waste your precious time with reading all these author's notes so I'll just jump on to the fic.

* * *

**A Fox among the Hounds**

_Liberation_

* * *

Naruto's fist hit another ice mirror with brutal intensity. The fight had been going on for half an hour now; and fueled by his rage and grief, Naruto showed no sign of slowing down. After the red chakra took over, the blond's movements seemed to have become more vicious, more savage.

Very much like a demon in action.

Even Aomaru was not spared from the influence of the red chakra. As it enveloped around him, the once-adorable puppy was transformed into a feral, bloodthirsty cur.

Just as Haku was about to escape into the adjacent mirror, he was caught by a swift, chakra-influenced punch from Naruto, rendering him defenseless.

It was here that Aomaru took it as his chance to attack. He tackled and bit the effeminate boy, effectively holding him in place.

Held down by the fox-like hound, Haku, for the first time in years, felt fear as the blond Inuzuka lunged at him, intending to run him through with his kodachi.

"He wouldn't…" Kiba gasped.

Sakura pulled her hands over her eyes. "I can't watch…"

Horrified at the savagery of one so young, Tazuna simply stood there, mouth agape.

Shikamaru inwardly shuddered. As much as he liked Haku, there was not a thing he could do. The boy was the enemy, a threat to their mission; henceforth no matter how much he mulled over the various options, Haku's death was still imminent.

Sasuke smirked as he saw Naruto charge towards Haku. The raw power. He needed it… With that much power, no one could oppose him, much less the traitor who destroyed the his clan.

Meanwhile with the Jonin, Kurenai used her genjutsu to trap Zabuza once more, but not without cost. The ninjutsu and genjutsu battles were eating away their chakra and if they were not careful, chakra exhaustion would rear its ugly head and claim another victim.

"**Kai**!" yelled the Kiri-nin. "How many times do I have to tell you, Devil Eyes? Your little magic tricks don't stand a chance-" Suddenly, Zabuza dropped to one knee. "Ugh!"

"Your life ends here, Momochi!" Kakashi began making the hand signs to charge his signature move, as a strange chirping noise filled the air. "**Chidori**!"

As the attack came down, Zabuza, in his last attempt to save his skin used the Kibukri Houcho to block the attack. The lightning coursed through the blade, shattering it, the pieces flying in all directions, some of them hitting the Konoha Jonin. By further injuring Kakashi and Kurenai with what used to be the Kibukri Houcho, Zabuza Momochi had sacrificed his trump card.

However, Zabuza's moment of glory was short-lived. The blond, sword-wielding Genin was lunging towards his apprentice with the intention of running him through!

Summoning his last ounce of strength, Zabuza charged towards Haku, wrenching him away from the giant dog, only to be stabbed in the shoulder by Naruto's kodachi.

"_**Why did you save him**_?" Naruto growled. "_**What is this traitor to you**_?"

Propping up the injured boy, Zabuza replied, "This traitor, as you kindly put it, is not only my apprentice or a tool. He is also one of my precious people. He is a testament to the horrific bloodline purge of Kiri. It is people like him that give me the will to find to a way to change our village for the better."

Haku weakly looked at his master. A precious person? When was the last time he was someone's precious person? When was the last time he was of worth to someone? He could not remember… As far as he knew, not since his parents died.

Just then, a clapping sound came from in the depths of the mist. "Getting sentimental with the enemy now, aren't we, Momochi?" called a mocking voice.

Zabuza gave a low growl. "Gato… How long have you been there?"

The corrupt tycoon materialized from the mist accompanied by a hundred rough-looking men. He gave the Kiri-nin a condescending look. "Long enough to see you suffer defeat at the hands of women and children. Pity you and your brat didn't get killed. Had you died, it'd be one less pawn to pay."

Zabuza felt white-hot rage consume his being. He was being double-crossed. Gato had no intention of paying him at all. Everything that he had done for the man had been a waste of time and effort.

"_**You**_…"

Zabuza turned to see Naruto giving Gato a look that promised murder.

"_**You're the tyrant who's been terrorizing an innocent village and impoverishing an entire country**_," the possessed boy growled, taking a step towards the sleazy businessman. "_**You're the crook who would dare attack helpless women and children. You're the monster who killed Hinata-hime! You'll die now**_!" With a anguished howl, the blond Inuzuka and his hound charged towards Gato.

"Men!" shouted Gato, hiding behind his men. "Protect me! Kill the old man! Kill the children! Kill them all!"

While the mercenaries took their sweet time to prepare, the other Konoha-nin began engaging in battle. Kiba had tossed several more soldier pills to Kakashi and Kurenai, before rushing into battle with Akamaru. Shikamaru took his place in guarding Tazuna, and Sakura began the task of healing some of Haku's injuries. Sasuke activated his Sharingan and began his attacks as well. But the biggest surprise of all was when Zabuza Momochi jumped into the fray.

Naruto was surprised to see the former Kiri-nin fighting alongside him. "_**Momochi, what are you doing**_?" he asked as he slashed one thug.

"I've been double-crossed and I'm just returning the favor," Zabuza grunted as he knocked down another pair of ruffians. "Besides, I have no reason to fight you anymore."

"_**In that case, you'll need this**_." Zabuza caught a soldier pill from Naruto's direction.

"You're not too bad, brat," said the Kiri-nin as he took the pill. "If we live through this, maybe we'll laugh about it someday."

The battle raged on as thugs were taken down one by one. The survivors retreated towards Gato.

"Fools!" yelled Gato. "You outnumber them ten to one. Destroy them!"

"But Boss," replied one mercenary. "They're too strong, we don't stand a chance. I say we get out of here!" The other goons had begun to flee as well.

"Cowards!" Gato fumed. "Come back here and protect me!"

Zabuza made a few hand signs. "**Suiton: Sui Kusari** **no Jutsu**!" Gato found himself held down by chains made of water.

"Momochi, you traitor! Release me this instant!"

"No can do, _Boss_," Zabuza gave his former employer a sadistic smirk. He turned to Kurenai. "Hey Devil Eyes, how do you make this cheapskate shut up?"

Kurenai gave a thoughtful look. "I don't know, Momochi. How about _this_? **Magen: Narakumi no Jutsu**!"

Gato began writhing against his bonds as horrible images began to flood his line of vision.

"Looks like it's the end of the line for you, Gato." Kakashi stepped out of the mist, making hand signs. Again, the chirping noise began to fill the air. "Time to end end your misery. **Chidori**!"

Raw electricity plunged right through the corrupt businessman's heart, his death throes piercing the air. When it was over, Gato was no more.

"And that takes care of that," said the silver-haired Jonin, wiping off his bloody hand.

Unbeknownst to the Copy-nin, Sasuke had seen the entire move, hand signs included, with his newly-activated Sharingan.

'_So that's the potential of a Raiton jutsu_,' the Uchiha chuckled darkly to himself.

"We did it!" Kiba cheered. "We finally completed our mission with no sweat!" A fist connected with his head, courtesy of Shikamaru.

"What was that fo- oh!" Kiba started to say, until the Nara pointed to the direction of a hunched-over Naruto weeping over the lifeless Hinata. The red chakra had disappeared as suddenly as it had come, and it was now evident as to how much stress the blond had gone through.

Kiba fell silent, his head hung down. He could not imagine what he would do if a similar scene had happened between him and Sakura, but he was sure that he would not be able to keep his sanity for long. Kakashi and Kurenai approached the scene as well. Not long after, the Konoha-nin sans Sasuke, and Zabuza and the now-healed Haku now surrounded the grieving Naruto with sorrowful expressions on their faces. The dogs howled, amplifying the somber mood.

"This is all my fault…" said a very remorseful Tazuna.

"Hinata-hime…" Naruto wept. "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you. If could only have a second chance, I'd protect you with all my life. Even if I had to go through the fires of hell, I'll protect you no matter what!"

* * *

Hinata felt something wet touch her cheek. She also heard sniffling and familiar voice crying for a "Hinata-hime". Wasn't Heaven supposed to be a place of joy? So why was someone crying? Curious, Hinata slowly opened her eyes…

* * *

"N-naruto-kun?" Hinata was truly surprised to see her teammate. Why was he with her? Did he die too?

"Hinata-hime! You're alive!" The Hyuuga was suddenly crushed into a hug by a very relieved Naruto. "You gave me quite a scare there," said the blond Inuzuka, tears still streaming down his eyes. "I thought I'd never see you again!"

Hinata felt her blood rush at the hime comment. But before she could pass out from the fact that her longtime crush was hugging her, she was brought out of her happy place by Kiba's shout of joy.

"SHE'S ALIVE!" Kiba all but screamed. He grabbed Akamaru and kissed the dog. "Hinata's _alive_!"

Kakashi and Kurenai smiled. Sakura rushed over and began to heal Hinata's more minor injuries. Tazuna and Shikamaru breathed out a sigh of relief, Aomaru ran towards her and licked her face, and Sasuke remained indifferent.

Hinata smiled at the happy, relieved faces of her friends and Zabuza and Haku. Wait… _Zabuza and Haku_? She suddenly backed away from the two Kiri-nin.

Kakashi gave the Hyuuga a reassuring eye smile. "Don't worry Hinata, they're on our side now." Hinata simply nodded her head.

In the end, things had come to a beautiful conclusion. Gato had been taken care of; Zabuza was no longer a threat, and Wave was now free without the loss of innocent lives.

* * *

It was now a week after the defeat of Gato. The remaining thugs who had fled had been rounded up by the Nami villagers led by Genji and Inari. The bridge was finally complete, and everyone, including the Konoha and Kiri-nin were gathered at the bridge for the inauguration ceremony.

"What are we going to name it?" asked Tazuna.

"How about if we name it the Great Nami Bridge?" suggested one villager.

"That will never do," argued Genji.

The crowd broke into a hushed argument of what the bridge would be named until Inari broke the silence. "What if we name it the Bridge of Heroes in honor of Kaiza-tousan, Naruto-niisan, and all the brave shinobi and kunoichi for inspiring us to fight for our freedom?"

"That's a great idea!" said one man.

"Not too shabby," replied a woman.

"I like it!" quipped Genji with a grin.

One by one, the villagers agreed with Inari's suggestion. Voices rose from the crowd once more, pushing for the name.

"Then it's settled," Tazuna said. Smashing a new bottle of sake on the main post, he declared, "From now on, this bridge will be known as the Yusha no Hashi ."

The crowd erupted into a roaring cheer and the ninjas' responses had been fairly amusing. Naruto flashed his million-dollar smile and Kiba was showing off. Hinata blushed and twiddled her fingers, and Kakashi, Kurenai, and Sakura smiled and waved (Inner Sakura was now doing a victory dance, screeching "_**Booyah**_!"). Sasuke smirked, Shikamaru gave a lazy smile, and the dogs yipped like crazy. Zabuza and Haku were dumbfounded; it was strange to have such a large number of people accept them after all that they had done.

The reception followed the inauguration soon after. There was food and dancing and everyone had a great time, and Kakashi won a drinking contest between Tazuna and Zabuza, only to receive the hangover of the century the next day.

* * *

Very soon, it was now time for the Konoha-nin to go home. Zabuza and Haku stayed to help rehabilitate Nami and establish its first Ninja Academy by the time they received proper funding. Zabuza also managed to salvage the pieces of the Kibukri Houcho and had taken it to a blacksmith to be reshaped. The sword was guaranteed to be as good as new after its repairs.

"Goodbye! Goodbye!"

"'til we meet again!"

With grateful hearts and smiles, the residents of Nami bid the Konoha-nin their farewell. Inari ran to Naruto, unshed tears glimmering in his eyes.

"I'm going to miss you, Nii-san," he said, embracing the blond. "I'm going to work hard to be strong and I won't be a crybaby anymore. When we meet again, I hope I'll meet up to your expectations."

Naruto grinned and ruffled the younger boy's hair. "I'll hold you to that, kid."

Haku came up next, and shook hands with Naruto and Hinata. "I hope you have no hard feelings after all that happened. Had I known we were going to be double-crossed, we wouldn't have…"

Naruto gave him another foxy grin. "No sweat, man. Just help these good folk get back up on their feet and we'll call it even."

Hinata cut him short. "It's okay, Haku-kun. We understand. We all pulled through and that's all that matters."

Lastly, Zabuza had removed his mouth wrappings, flashed Naruto a toothy grin and a thumbs-up. "Ya got guts, kid. I like that. I'm expecting great things from you in the future. And between us swordsmen, you and your brother have two very special kodachis there. Do take care of them."

Naruto smiled and nodded before running off to join the others.

Looking at the Bridge of Heroes for one last time, the Konoha-nin smiled before heading off home.

* * *

A/N: Whew! It's finally over. I have finished one whole series arc. After a few fillers, I'll soon be jumping on to the Chuunin exam arc. Happy reading!


	14. Ino’s Brother

A/N: For some strange reason, it's a lot easier to write a filler chapter. To my faithful readers and reviewers, here's your reward- a fresh, new chapter of _A Fox among the Hounds_.

* * *

**A Fox among the Hounds**

_Ino's Brother_

* * *

The Konoha-nin were finally home. The trip back was rather uneventful unless one counted Shikamaru getting seasick all over again, and the minor scuffles between Naruto, Kiba, and Sasuke. It usually began with Kiba saying something, and Naruto telling him that it was wrong. Then Kiba would lose his temper and begin fighting with his brother. This was followed by Sasuke throwing a few barbs about the Inuzuka Brothers and said brothers turning against him. It usually took a grown-up to break up the altercations, although Hinata and Sakura also did their part. Shikamaru, after all, was too queasy to get involved.

Upon entering Konoha, the Jonin-senseis dismissed their charges and rest up while they filed their reports to the Hokage. Shikamaru was never happier to hear the word "rest", and he ran off home with a hurried "Later!", surprising the others as no one had ever seen him move so fast. Naruto, Kiba, Hinata, and Sakura exchanged their goodbyes and left for their respective homes; and Sasuke simply grunted and walked away, leaving Kakashi and Kurenai to shunshin off to the Hokage tower.

* * *

"**YOU DID WHAT**!" Tsume's voice practically rocked the foundations of the Inuzuka clan house after hearing the events that transpired in her sons' mission.

Hana tried to pacify her hyperventilating mother. "Mom! Calm down!"

"I will not clam down," raged Tsume. "When I go to the Hokage Tower, I'm going to give that old coot a little talk about Genin safety. Imagine, an B-rank mission. Better yet, I'm going to Nami and hunt down that client. What was he thinking, lying like that!"

Hana paled at the words "a little talk". In Tsume's dictionary, "a little talk" was synonymous to a sermon that would make Yoshino Nara blush. If Tsume was going to give the Hokage a little talk, Sarutobi was better off retired.

This time Kiba intervened. "But Mom! We came back in one piece! Aren't you glad to see that we're safe and sound?"

"That's beside the point!" Tsume snapped. "The thing is, you were given a B-rank mission that was disguised as a C-rank. Not to mention that you faced off a missing-nin with a rep almost as bad as Kakashi's! Safe and sound you say? What about your friend Hinata? Didn't you say she was almost killed? When Hiashi hears about this, he'll probably put his daughters in house arrest for the rest of their lives!"

Hana pulled her brothers aside. "You guys better go to bed for now." Looking at their ranting mother, she sighed. "This may take a while."

* * *

Tsume did eventually calm down, and although she was still sour about the B-rank issue, she was proud that her boys had managed to complete a high-priority mission at such a young age.

After breakfast, the Inuzuka brothers and their dogs decided to take a stroll into town. It was a nice day, and there were no missions or training that day. Suddenly, they heard a very familiar voice calling out to them.

"Naruto! Kiba! You gotta see this!"

The Inuzukas turned around to see Sakura running towards them, huffing and puffing.

"Whoa Sakura! Where's the fire?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah Sakura, what's the rush?" Kiba asked, concerned.

Sakura wheezed. "I was passing by at Ino's and I…"

"You what?" Naruto asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

Sakura paused for a while and caught her breath. "I saw another Ino! I was passing by the shop when I saw Ino talking to another Ino!"

"Whoa, whoa, hold up!" said Kiba, raising his hands. "How can there be another Ino! We only know one Ino, and I'm pretty sure she could have just made a Bunshin jutsu."

Sakura shook her head. "No way! One more thing about this other Ino is that she has a deep voice- very much like that of a man."

"Seriously?" Naruto asked eagerly. "What are we standing around here for? Let's go to Ino's and see the second Ino!"

"Hey Forehead! Naruto! Kiba! There you are!" Everyone turned around to see Ino running up to them, flailing her arms madly.

"Or we could just stay right here," Kiba snorted.

"Hi Ino," Kiba, Sakura, and Naruto greeted.

"Hi guys!" Ino chirped. "I'd like you to come to the shop for a while."

"You're not going to make us haul fertilizer sacks again, are you?" Kiba asked, cringing a little. "I couldn't get the smell out of my nose for _weeks_."

Ino giggled. "No silly. I want you to meet someone. Come on!"

The group hurried off to the shop to find the other members of Rookie 9 sans Sasuke already there. Hinata's Cousin Neji was there as well.

"I found the others!" Ino beamed. "Now come on in. There's someone I'd like you to meet."

As the gang entered the shop, they were greeted by a friendly voice.

"Hello, un! Welcome to Yamanaka's Flowers! How may I help you, un?"

Everyone but Shino and Chouji's jaw dropped at the sight. The speaker was an androgynous blond boy with a hairstyle similar to that of Ino and her father's. He wore a Konoha forehead protector around his head and the standard Chuunin flak vest over his mesh shirt.

"Wh-who is he?" Naruto asked, regaining his composure.

"Guys, this is my half-brother Deidara," said Ino, gesturing to the newcomer. "Deidara, you've met my teammates, Chouji and Shino, right?" The older blond nodded. "Well, these are my other friends."She pointed to the pink-haired girl. "This is my friend Sakura…"

"Hello," smiled the addressed girl.

"The Hyuuga cousins- Hinata…" Ino introduced, pointing to the girl, who waved her hand shyly. "…and Neji,"she gestured towards the serious boy, who acknowledged the newcomer with a nod.

"My very good friend, Shikamaru…"

"'Ey," greeted the pineapple-haired genius.

"And last, but not least, the Inuzuka brothers- Kiba and Naruto," said Ino, finishing the introductions with a smile.

"Yo!" the brothers greeted in unison.

Deidara grinned. "Nice to meet you all, un!"

"This is unbelievable!" Kiba exclaimed. The others looked at him strangely.

"What is?" asked Chouji.

"Ino has a long-lost brother!" Kiba yelled. "Oh great, what's next? I bet Shikamaru'll tell us that Iruka-sensei is a long-lost member of the Nara clan."

Kiba was promptly elbowed by Naruto and Sakura. "Be polite!" Sakura hissed. Turning to Deidara, she smiled. "I'm sorry. My friend's a little rude, don't mind him."

"It's okay, un," Deidara assured her. "My sister's initial reaction was none too polite either."

"De-eeeiiiiiiii!" Ino whined.

"Hey, don't look at me, un," said Deidara, putting his hands up in a defensive manner. "I only say 'em as I saw 'em."

As Deidara's hands came up, the Genin saw that each hand had a mouth on it. As always, Kiba spoke up first.

"Dude, that's sick!" he exclaimed, pointing to the hand-mouths. This time Kiba was greeted by a slap to the head, courtesy of Naruto.

"Eheheh…" Naruto laughed sheepishly. "Please excuse my brother. He really doesn't know when to shut up."

Neji was next to speak. "So Deidara-san, where are you from? Judging from those things on your hands, I would say it's a kekkei genkai found only within the family of the Third Tsuchikage. You're not a Leaf-nin by birth are you?"

"N-neji-niisan!" Hinata gasped.

"Neji Hyuuga, _what a question_!" Ino squawked, offended by Neji's question.

"It's alright, un" replied Deidara. "You're right, un. I'm not from Konoha. But my father is." Those in the room gasped at the statement. "During the last leg of the Third Shinobi War, my mother, who was the daughter of the Third Tsuchikage, was captured by Leaf-nin. Soon afterward, she fell in love with one of her jailers, a man named Inoichi Yamanaka. They had an affair, and here I am, a testament of what happened that night.

"After the war, my mother was released and I was born into the Tsuchikage's clan. However, many in the clan did not acknowledge me because I was only half-Iwa. The villagers hated my mother and me because of my father. The only ones who actually loved me, were my mother and grandfather, the Tsuchikage. After my mother's recent death, I was transferred here as part of the Iwa-Konoha peace treaty two weeks ago, but I think Grandfather was just trying to protect me from the village and decided to send me to live with my other parent."

Everyone was rather shell-shocked. "What a tragic story," Sakura remarked.

"Yes it is, un," Deidara replied, bowing his head. However, he cheered up once more. "But everything's okay now, un. I got to meet my father and his clan, and everyone's nice to me, even my stepmother."

"Hey Ino, I've been meaning to ask," Sakura whispered to her friend. "Why wasn't your mom mad when she found out about Deidara?"

Ino gave thought for a while before responding in an equally hushed tone. "Well, this stuff happened before my mom met my dad, so I guess it's all water under the bridge. Besides…" She chuckled. "…Mom's always wanted a son."

"It's good to know the villagers weren't being too troublesome," Shikamaru stated. "I'm glad you like Konoha."

"Yeah," Naruto chirped, shaking Deidara's hand, hand-mouths and all. "Welcome to Konoha."

* * *

The nine Genin spent the entire morning in the flower shop, talking with Deidara and getting to know him better. All in all, Deidara was a fairly decent fellow and Ino liked him, so there was no trouble with getting the others to like him too. It had been funny when the male Yamanaka had been introduced to Akamaru and Aomaru. The dogs had licked the cyclopean blond only to be licked back by one of the hand-mouths. The dogs were a bit freaked out and Deidara's hand-mouth ended up spitting out little bits of hair. All in all, everyone had an enjoyable stay at the Yamanaka's. As lunch hour came around, it was imperative that they had to leave.

"Bye Ino, bye Deidara," waved Teams 7, 8, and Shino, Chouji, and Neji. "It was nice meeting you."

Walking down the street, they decided to stop by at Ichiraku's for lunch. Naruto ordered one miso and one pork ramen. Kiba, Shikamaru, and Chouji each ordered beef, while Sakura, Hinata, and Neji ordered chicken. Shino got pork as well.

"So what did you think of Deidara?" Naruto asked between mouthfuls.

"Why, you like him?" Kiba teased.

Hinata bristled at Kiba's little joke on Naruto being gay. Naruto growled at his brother. "Shut up! You know what I'm talking about. Besides, there's a _girl_ I _already_ like."

"Who is it?" Kiba prodded. "Do I know her? Is she nice? Is it Hinata? It's Hinata, isn't it?"

Naruto gave his brother another right-good slap on the head. "Oh, shut up! It's none of your business! For your information, Hinata-hime is just one of my best friends."

Shikamaru did something very unShikamaru-like and joined in the teasing. "Then why do you keep calling her 'hime'? Last time, I checked, you can only call a girl 'hime' if- one, she's a real princess, or two, if you really, _really_, like her."

Naruto looked at Hinata. The Hyuuga was redder than a tomato and rightly so. Seeing the blushing Hyuuga made Naruto blush as well. "Going back to Deidara, please!" he growled, rather embarrassed.

"He's alright," Shino replied. "Although he has quite a bit of a temper."

"Seriously?" Kiba asked. "He seemed pretty mellow to me."

"Trust me," said Chouji. "He has a temper. The first time I met him, I thought he was a girl, and he ended up yelling at me, 'I'M A BOY, UN!' Then he made me haul fertilizer sacks for the rest of the day. It took a couple more days before he forgave me completely. At least, now I know where Ino's temper comes from."

Naruto gave a low whistle. "Wow. Remind me to never get on their bad side."

"See," Shikamaru pointed out. "This is why I don't like girls. They're too…"

"Troublesome…" Neji finished. "We know."

"Well I think Deidara seems sweet," Sakura remarked. "If I didn't already like someone, I'd be on to him for sure. I know! When we're not busy, let's hook him up with someone! He does deserve some love after all!"

Kiba shook his head. "Sakura, you're such a flirt…"

Sakura glared at her teammate. "Yeah, well takes one to know one."

"Ooh, BURN!" Naruto and Chouji laughed. Shikamaru and Shino choked on a chuckle, and Neji smirked. Even Hinata- sweet, gentle Hinata- giggled. Kiba huffed and closed his mouth.

After the laughter died down, the group went back to discussing about Deidara's potential girlfriend.

"H-how about Ayame-neesan?" Hinata suggested. "She's nice, cheerful, and gentle."

Ayame chuckled as she set down another bowl of miso ramen in front of Naruto. "Sorry Sweetie, but Deidara's not my type. The way I see it, he'd be better off with Hana-chan."

At this, Naruto and Kiba broke out laughing. "Hana-chan? As in _our sister_ Hana?"

Ayame nodded and the boys laughed even harder.

Coincidentally, Hana Inuzuka was passing by Ichiraku's when she heard the raucous laughter. Curious, she found her two brothers laughing. Approaching them, she was surprised that they had not sensed her, but their companions had.

"I could just imagine Deidara going out with Hana," laughed Naruto. "That'd be the day."

Hana glared at her brother. Everyone in Ichiraku's could feel the killer intent radiating off the eldest Inuzuka sibling.

"Yeah, I know," Kiba snorted. "When they get together, maybe she'll stop acting so snooty." At this, the Inuzuka Brothers resumed their laughing fit.

A tic formed on Hana's temple. Her brothers thought she was snooty? Oh, they were sooooo dead.

"Um… Kiba-kun, Naruto-kun…" Hinata seemed more nervous than usual.

"Guys…" Chouji had lost his appetite at the insane amount of killing intent Hana was emitting.

"What?" Kiba asked, annoyed.

Shikamaru simply pointed at the direction behind the brothers.

Naruto, ever the smart-aleck answered this time. "Hana's behind us, isn't she?"

The others could only nod dumbly.

"Kiba," Naruto said calmly. "I think it's time to… **RUN**!"

Both boys ran out of the shop, chased by a furious Hana screaming about someone getting "fixed".

* * *

A/N: Now that was fun! Don't be surprised if Dei isn't a bad guy here. I figured some people needed a break and he was one of them. And oh come on! With his hairstyle, he could pass off as a Yamanaka (note Ino's hairdo in Shippuden).

I apologize for the sheer lack of NaruHina, but remember, Hinata is shy and Naruto is clueless, but if you have read some of the earlier chapters, there is a very slight development occurring. I think you might know what I'm talking about.


	15. Spies and Secrets

A/N: Thank you faithful reviewers. My fanbase seems to increase with each passing story. It is because of you the story lives on. Rock on, guys!

And for the first time in a while, the Q & A corner!

To Tropicalna: It's too early to say if Dei will go to the Akatsuki, but I think it's either he won't go, or he'll go as an undercover agent.

To RasenganFin: Yes. Deidara. He _does_ look like Ino. Or Ino looks like him. Either way, they appear related.

* * *

**A Fox among the Hounds**

_Spies and Secrets_

* * *

Kiba grinned at the people gathered before. All the Genin who went to the mission at Nami, with the exception of Naruto and Hinata, were currently in the Inuzuka brothers' old tree house. Taking the place of the absent Hinata was Neji.

The tree house used to be the childhood hangout of the Inuzuka brothers' inner circle of male friends. However, due to the emergence of puberty, the tree house had become a bit cramped, as they sat cheek-to-jaw. Not to mention that the "No girls allowed" sign that Kiba had neglected to remove had offended Sakura to a certain degree.

"Good people of Team 8 and Neji," Shikamaru began, standing right next to Kiba. "We are gathered here today to investigate the mystery of the red chakra we saw at Nami."

"That's good and all," replied Sakura. "But where's Naruto and Hinata? Shouldn't they be here? They were at Nami too."

"True," said Kiba, answering for the Nara. "But we know that Naruto was not aware that he was leaking the red chakra, and Hinata was unconscious at the moment. However, she has been filled in about the red chakra, courtesy of Shikamaru and yours truly, so we had her take Naruto out for a little 'alone time'."

"That explains the absence of your brother and Hinata," Sasuke drawled. "But what about Hyuuga over here?" he asked, jabbing his thumb at Neji's direction. "He wasn't there."

Neji gave the Uchiha an icy look before answering him. "As my cousin is with Naruto, it has decided that I will take her place as the Byakugan for this task."

"That's right," said Shikamaru. "With the absence of Hinata, Neji will be her substitute and will keep an eye on things." Pulling out a map, he continued, "To begin our investigation, I have pinpointed several places where we might be able to get information on the red chakra."

Kiba looked at the map which was now dotted with two red X's. The hotspots were the Academy Library and the archives at the Hokage Tower. "Dibs on the Hokage Tower!" he yelled. "And Sakura's with me!" Everyone flinched at the volume of his tone.

"I'm going to the Hokage Tower too," Neji remarked. "Someone has to keep a sharp eye out for something."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" asked Kiba and Sakura, both somewhat offended.

"Troublesome," grumbled Shikamaru. "I suppose that means Sasuke and I are going to the Academy."

Kiba could barely contain his excitement. "Okay then, let's go, let's go, LET'S GO!"

Shaking their heads, his companions eventually split up towards their respective destinations.

* * *

Shikamaru and Sasuke were currently leafing through some old books and newspaper clippings at the Academy Library, without finding anything of relative significance. Suddenly, Shikamaru struck gold. He called Sasuke over and the two boys looked at the newspaper clipping that lay before them.

The clipping revealed a picture of the aftermath of the Kyuubi attack. That date shown above read _October 11_. October 11? Then that meant that the Kyuubi attack occurred on October 10, 12 years ago. Naruto's birthday was on October 10. Coincidentally, Naruto was the only child in the village with that birth date. Could it be? Was Naruto the fox in human form? But it couldn't be. Although Shikamaru had heard the old timers say that during the attack, there was red chakra coming from the Kyuubi; it had been stated that the historical records that the Yondaime had _killed_ the fox, and therefore Naruto could _not_ be the fox. The fox was _dead_. If the fox was dead, then Naruto could _not_ be the fox. That was the most sensible answer there was.

Shikamaru frowned. The stories were not making sense. The fox was dead, and yet Kiba said that the aura Naruto had emitted at Nami reeked of fox. Naruto was an Inuzuka. He was supposed to reek of _dog_, not fox. He could only conclude one thing- a conspiracy. There had to be a conspiracy. But what did it have to do with Naruto?

Turning to the Uchiha, he found the boy's lips drawn into a grim line. Although it was nothing new, Shikamaru Nara knew better. Sasuke was just as perplexed.

* * *

Kiba, Sakura, and Neji were currently inside the public archive section of the Hokage Tower Library.

"This is lame," Kiba grumbled. "We've been here for two hours, and we've found nothing on red chakra."

"Oh, do be quiet," Sakura admonished. "You're the one who was most curious about the red chakra in the first place.

"Maybe we're approaching this the wrong way," said Neji as he leafed past another book on chakra theory. "Kiba, Sakura, was there anything else besides the red chakra?"

The room was silent as Kiba and Sakura thought hard for a while. The silence was broken when Kiba suddenly snapped his fingers.

"I remember now, foxes!"

Neji raised an eyebrow. "I beg your pardon?"

"During the fight, as Naruto was emitting the red chakra, I remember the red chakra having a distinct smell similar to that of a fox."

"That's right!" Sakura agreed. "You did say that!"

Neji smirked. "Now we're getting somewhere. And I think I just know which fox to find."

"Who?" Kiba asked dumbly.

Sakura sweatdropped. She had no idea how Kiba could be so alert, and yet so clueless at the same time. "Isn't it obvious?" she sighed exasperatedly. "Who else, but the Kyuubi?"

Kiba looked at Sakura if she had grown a second head. "What are you talking about?" he asked. "The Kyuubi's dead, everyone knows that. Even little kids know that."

"Maybe that's what they want us to think," said Neji as he pulled out a copy of the newspaper that Sasuke and Shikamaru read at the Academy. "Look at the date of this paper and tell me what you see."

Kiba squinted at the grainy photograph. "The village looks like a twister hit it, but I don't see anything else."

"Exactly."

Kiba looked up. "What do you mean?"

"There's no body?" Sakura guessed.

Neji smirked again. "Bingo, but there's more. Check the date of the paper."

Sakura frowned. "I don't see what that has to- OH MY GOD!"

"October 11?" Sakura sputtered. "But that's right after Naruto's- You don't suppose?"

"No," Kiba growled.

Sakura looked at her teammate. "What is do you mean 'no'?"

"There is no way, Naruto can be that fox. That thing was evil. Thanks to that monster, Naruto and I will never know what it's like to have a dad. Besides," he grinned with feral resolve. "If Naruto was evil, _and the fox_, we wouldn't even be standing here right now."

* * *

After looking at all the clues, the outlook had left Kiba, Neji, and Sakura more confused than ever. The clues led to the fox, but Naruto was _not_ the fox. Now the question remained- _Who or what was Naruto_?

As they walked down they hall, Kiba saw his mother enter the Hokage's office looking somewhat stressed. A stressesd Tsume meant that there was something going on, and if she was going to see the Hokage, it had to be something big. Fortunately, whatever was bothering Tsume was able to distract her from seeing her son and his companions. Motioning for Sakura and Neji to follow him, the Inuzuka heir crept towards the door and cocked his ear to it. He could here the faint voices of his mother, the Hokage, and… _Kakashi and Kurenai-sensei_? What was going on?

"Hey Neji, can you read lips?" whispered Kiba.

The Hyuuga nodded and activated his Byakugan. Sakura set up a cloaking genjutsu so that they would not be caught eavesdropping and stuck her ear to the door as well, listening to the hushed voices behind it.

* * *

In the Hokage's office, Tsume was surprised to see Kakashi and Kurenai with the Hokage as well. There was only one thing that ran through her mind. '_What did those pups do now? If I hear that those boys have been misbehaving, oh, there'll be hell to pay_.'

"Tsume," Sarutobi started in a serious tone. "I want to talk to you about Naruto's actions at during his mission at Nami."

The Inuzuka matriarch flinched. '_What did the runt do_?'

Upon seeing the trace of worry in Tsume's expression, the Sandaime's visage eased up a bit."Actually, there's nothing wrong with your son's behavior. It's just that in his senseis' mission reports, it was stated that there were sightings of red chakra."

Tsume paled. Red chakra… That meant…

"Lord Hokage," she replied with the utmost respect. "As a mother, I feel that it is unwise to simply keep Naruto's secret between us. I suppose it would be for his best interest if his senseis were let in the loop as well."

Sarutobi chewed on the end of his pipe thoughtfully. "I believe that is the case too." Turning to Kurenai and Kakashi, he began, "Listen you two, what you are about to hear is an S-class secret, so I expect that you won't repeat this to anyone else."

Outside, Kiba's eyes widened as he heard the words "S-class secret", "Kyuubi", "Jinchuuriki", "Yondaime Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki", and "son". Neji, who read the lips, was just as shocked, as was Sakura.

Hearing enough, the three Genin scrambled out before someone caught them eavesdropping. As soon as they were at a safe distance away from the Hokage tower, they knew it now was safe enough to talk.

"It's just as I thought," Neji gasped lowly. "The Kyuubi lives on."

"What do we do?" Sakura asked.

"Nothing," Kiba whispered harshly. While it was common knowledge that Naruto was not a blood Inuzuka, it never occured to Kiba that his "brother" was the Yondaime's son and had the the world's most powerful Bijuu sealed within him. "We act as if we never heard any of this."

Sakura frowned. "Kiba! Aren't you even bothered by all this!?"

"Of course I am, but what do you me to do!?" Kiba shot back. "Walk up to him and say 'Hey Naruto, guess what? Not only are you adopted, but that thing that killed your folks is actually locked up within you.' That monster killed _my _dad, but it killed _both his parents_. My mother was kind enough to take him in and raise him as one of us, and that's what I'm going to do. Related or not, Kyuubi jailer or not, Naruto is still an Inuzuka and my brother."

"But what do we tell the others?" Sakura asked.

"Don't breathe a word about this to Naruto or Team 10," commanded Kiba. "I think it's safe to relay this to Shika and Hinata under an oath of secrecy, but I think we should keep Sasuke out of the loop."

"Why?" This time it was Neji.

"Trust me, if the Uchiha-teme gets wind about this, things won't be pretty. For now, let's just keep this as our S-class secret. Agreed?"

Neji and Sakura nodded. "Agreed!"

* * *

Back at the Hokage Tower, the real Hiruzen Sarutobi smiled down at the crystal ball. The Sarutobi who been talking to Kakashi, Kurenai, and Tsume had been a clone. The real deal had seen everything the Genin had been up to, observing their reactions. After all that had happened that day, he swelled with pride to see them do the right thing. It was apparent that the Will of Fire burned brightly in them all.

* * *

A/N: And that was Chapter 15. Things start to heat up as Kiba, Sakura, and Neji now know Naruto's secret. Sorry if Neji was a bit OOC, but I wanted a less angsty Neji. What's going to happen now? Remain on alert as _A Fox among the Hounds_ continues production.

P.S. If you see any inconsistencies in this story, please do inform me and I'll do my best to edit it out.


	16. New Friends and Teachers

A/N: Sorry it took so long, I was waiting for the plot to happen and aliens stole my brain… Oh crap, I've been watching too much Naruto I'm starting to sound like Kakashi!

Anyway, Q & A time!

To Felix the Eeveetrainer: I've been AU-fying a whole darned lot of things. Sakura and Ino are not fan girls; Sasuke is a total jerk and not Naruto's best friend; Naruto is an adopted Inuzuka, is smart, and has a dog; Neji and Deidara are nice; and the list goes on. However, I did keep Dei's clay-bomb ability, but it will be used for good, not evil. If you don't believe me, reread the fic starting from Chapter 1 to Chapter 15. I take it that you will find all the info you will ever need.

* * *

**A Fox among the Hounds**

_New Friends and Teachers_

* * *

Naruto, Kiba, and their dogs were currently at Team 7's meeting place waiting for Kakashi. They had been waiting for over an hour. Fortunately, Naruto had brought a Frisbee and the Inuzuka quartet were currently engaged in a rather wholesome game of Four-way Fetch.

"What do you think that weirdo wants?" Kiba asked as he tossed the flying disc towards Aomaru.

"Who knows?" Naruto snorted. "Once he made us wait for three hours just to inform us that we didn't have a mission that day."

Speaking of the devil, there was a puff of smoke as the ever-late Jonin-sensei arrived, his nose buried in his adult novel.

"Yo!" he greeted.

"YOU'RE LATE!" Naruto and Kiba yelled. The nin-dogs growled in annoyance.

"Sorry about that," Kakashi apologized. "I was on my way here when…"

"OH FORGET IT!" Naruto growled in frustration. "I've read fairy tales that made more sense than your excuses."

"Anyway, I have some exciting news…" Kakashi announced, his visible eye still scrunched up into an upside-down U. "Do you remember our training session at Nami?"

The Inuzuka Brothers nodded vigorously.

"As promised, I've found two perfect senseis to help you with your wind training and kenjutsu practice. Meet me at Training Ground 19," said the Jonin as he shunshinned away in a swirl of leaves.

The Inuzuka Brothers gave each other a look before simultaneously shrugging and heading off to Training Ground 19 with their dogs.

Upon arrival, they found Kakashi standing with two other men dressed in the standard shinobi uniform. The first man was tan, bearded, had bluish-black hair, and was smoking a cigarette; the other was pale and had stringy brown hair.

"Glad you made it," said Kakashi. "Here are the senseis I'm recommending for your specialty training. I assume you already know Team 10's Asuma Sarutobi." The brothers nodded, acknowledging the man. "And of course, this other guy beside me is ANBU's very own Dancing Blade- Hayate Gekkou. Asuma-san will be teaching you some wind jutsus and Hayate-san will help you with your kenjutsu. I wish you guys good luck with your training." And again the silver-haired genius disappeared in a whirl of leaves, leaving the brothers and their dogs with their temporary senseis.

* * *

Under Asuma and Hayate, the Inuzuka brothers underwent a new training method called tag-teaching. Asuma would teach one brother the wind jutsus while Hayate sparred with the other in kenjutsu, using the traditional bokken, for safety purposes. When the boys had mastered the technique taught by their respective sensei, they would switch instructors, learning twice the jutsu in half the time.

Under Asuma, the boys learned three new B and C-class wind jutsus including the Fuuton: Renkuudan (trans: Wind Release: Drilling Air Bullet, A/N: a C-class jutsu in this universe), Fuuton: Kaze no Yoroi (trans: Wind Release: Armor of Wind)- C-class jutsu that formed surrounded the user the with powerful winds that also served as a cushion for blows, and the B-rank Fuuton: Senpuu (trans: Wind Release: Whirlwind).

Hayate taught Kiba and Naruto some basic kenjutsu moves including Kenjutsu: Dangan (trans: Weapon Art: Bullet), and some of the moves from his patented Mikazuki no Mai (trans: Dance of the Crescent Moon).

"Naruto," Asuma sighed, resisting the urge to rub at his temples. "These are the only Fuuton jutsu someone of your level can handle at the moment. I've already taught you all that I can."

"But you gotta have something," begged the blond. "Anything! Please Asuma-sensei… Pleeeeeaaaaaase?"

"Alright, alright," said the Hokage's son. "Imagine two currents of wind, blowing in opposite directions. They push past each other, sharpening them both into fine points. Wind chakra can't flow around- it has to cut."

Nodding confidently, Naruto began practice his wind jutsu. On his third attempt, he finally managed to create a Renkuudan. Granted, the wind bullet was bit on the small side, but it was a Renkuudan nonetheless.

"I did it!" Naruto cheered, pumping his fist.

"Good work, Li'l Bro. 'Course, mine practically destroyed that tree over there," Kiba bragged, grinning proudly. "I'm already on the second jutsu."

"Not for long," Naruto replied. "I'm gonna beat you so hard, you won't know what hit you. 'Sides I'm better than you at kenjutsu."

"You won't be if you don't come over here and start practicing," Hayate admonished quietly.

Kiba snickered as the humbled blond ran towards the senior swordsman.

"Alright Naruto, enguard," said Hayate, preparing a stance.

"Well, here goes," said Naruto. "Yaaah-!" He charged towards Hayate, only to have the bokken knocked out of his hands and cold wood touch his throat.

"Speed is more important than some flashy technique," Hayate warned. "Let's practice that first. And then we'll work on some techniques after lunch. Understood?"

Naruto nodded meekly. "Yessir."

The tag-teaching worked well; both brothers learning everything they were taught, advancing with leaps and bounds. Soon after, Asuma's reportoire of Fuuton jutsu had exhausted, leaving it to Hayate to finish up the combat training.

Aside from this, he also told the boys of an ancient, yet effective kenjutsu style called the Hiten Mitsurugi. When Naruto asked the kenjutsu master if he could teach it to them, Hayate coughed and simply said he couldn't.

"But why?" Kiba felt like crying. He shifted into the puppy-dog-pout mode. "Don'tcha like us?"

Hayate frowned at Kiba's act. "Kiba, it's not that I don't want to teach you. It's because I _can't_ teach you. The Hiten Mitsurugi style has been lost for centuries."

"However," he added, noting the brothers' downcast expressions. "There is one style that is a bit like the bastardized version of the Hiten Mitsurugi- They call it the Ryu no Mai, the Dragon's Dance, and I am more than willing to teach you its basic forms. The first step is…"

* * *

Training was finally over and Kiba slumped down onto the ground, gasping a lot like Akamaru on a hot day. "Bah, that was tiring!" he wheezed. Looking at Naruto, he noticed that the blond was still training and not the least bit tired, though his canine partner, in Bunshin form, was huffing and puffing.

"Hey Naruto, can we do something else!?" Kiba yelled over to his brother.

The blond frowned at his brother. "Oh all right," he grumbled, picking up his things. Aomaru reverted into his true form, giving the brunet a grateful yip.

As they walked down the street, they ran into the familiar figures of Shikamaru and Hinata stepping out of Yamanaka's Flowers. Waving at their friends, the brothers invited the Nara and the Hyuuga to the dango shop for a quick snack.

After a long day of training, a snack of dango and tea was a welcome treat. Like Anko, Shikamaru was to dango as what Naruto was to ramen. It had been interesting to watch the Nara inhale stick after stick of dango. Naruto was talking to Hinata who simply blushed and nodded, while Kiba was quiet for once and watched Shikamaru with morbid fascination.

A yell of surprise suddenly broke the quiet atmosphere in the restaurant. "HEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYYY!! I know you! You're _Naruto Inuzuka_!"

The Genin looked down to see a trio star-struck children looking at Naruto. The group was composed of a brown-haired boy with a scarf, a runny-nosed boy with glasses, and a little red-haired girl in a constant state of blush, each one sporting a pair of green goggles perched on top of their heads.

The dogs cocked their heads at the new arrivals and looked at their Inuzuka partners, as if to look for answers. Naruto stared down at the youngsters. The one with a scarf seemed familiar, but he couldn't remember why. Swallowing down his dango, he asked, "Who the heck are you?"

"Moegi Utatane, the sassiest kunoichi in Konoha!" said the girl, striking a pose.

The bespectacled boy jumped up next. "One who's good with numbers- Udon Mitokado!"

"And Konoha's next Hokage- Konohamaru Sarutobi!" yelled the scarf-clad boy.

"Together, we're the Konohamaru Corps!" the trio yelled in unison.

At this, Naruto's eyes widened. The hair, the face, the expression- he knew he had seen it somewhere before. It was on a picture of the Sandaime when he was younger. "You're the Sandaime's grandson, aren't you?" he asked. "And by chance, are your friends the grandchildren of the Sandaime's teammates- Council Members, Homura Mitokado and Koharu Utatane?"

Konohamaru gave him a cocky grin. "Got it in one!" he said with a thumbs-up.

"He knows who we are!" Moegi squealed excitedly. "He really _is_ Rookie of the Year!"

"U-um… What is that you want with Naruto-kun?" asked Hinata.

Moegi squealed again. "You're Hinata Hyuuga! You were a shoe-in for Kunoichi of the Year! You're my role model!"

The Hyuuga staggered, nearly passing out from the amount of praise she was receiving. Fortunately, Naruto caught her.

"What's wrong with her?" asked Udon.

"Nothing," yawned Shikamaru, knowing it was a recurring experience. "She's just modest. That's all."

Naruto was trying his best to calm his teammate. Aomaru rubbed his shaggy head against her leg, doing his share to comfort his partner's friend. "Take it easy, Hinata-hime…" he cooed in a soothing voice.

The young Sarutobi looked at the blond Inuzuka with awe and wonder. "Wow Boss, you're really awesome! You're already cool _and_ you have a pretty girlfriend! Could this day be any better!?"

To say Naruto was red in the face would have been an understatement. The boy's face was redder than the surface of Mars and Jupiter combined. The others could have sworn they saw smoke come out of his ears. Kiba was laughing like a loon, and the dogs were sharing a knowing look. This time, Hinata _did_ faint, and Shikamaru had to assist Naruto in reviving the fallen Hyuuga.

* * *

Fifteen minutes and a couple of bumps on Konohamaru later, the group was now walking back towards Training Ground 19.

"Why are we here again?" Kiba grumbled. Akamaru voiced his displeasure in a series of whines and growls.

"Because this is a great place to entertain our fans without someone butting in," Naruto answered.

"Correction," replied Kiba. "They're _your_ fans, not mine. So far, Scruffy over there…" he pointed to Konohamaru. "…practically worships _you. Hinata_ is that little girl's idol," he pointed to Moegi. "And Poindexter over yonder…" he pointed to Udon. "…won't stop challenging our _Shika_ to a game of Shogi."

Naruto scowled. "That's not true." Turning to the Konohamaru Corps, he asked. "Hey kids, do you know what Kiba-niisan was famous for?"

The children's brows furrowed in concenration for a moment. Just then Udon snapped his fingers. "I got it! I remember you now! You're that Kiba Inuzuka kid who held the record for most pranks pulled on teachers! Iruka-sensei still gets the heebie-jeebies every time someone puts an apple on his desk."

"Oh yeah!" Konohamaru cheered. "You're one of the Prankster Kings of Konoha along with Naruto-niisan! Wicked-A! We're actually meeting Academy legends!"

"Nyahahaha!" laughed Kiba. "I can't believe _I'm_ actually _that_ famous. You're right Naruto! I'm AWESOME!"

"But aren't you also the same Kiba who holds the most number of detentions?" Moegi asked pensively.

Kiba's ego balloon deflated.

"Okay, okay, enough of making fun at Kiba's expense," Naruto intervened for his brother. "What do you kids really want to talk to us about?"

Konohamaru stepped forward. "We want to know we could become great ninjas, so we decided to ask the best."

Hinata blushed at the thought of being one of the best, but Shikamaru was not convinced. "Why?" he asked, eyebrows raised.

"So I could defeat my Grandpa and become Hokage!" Konohamaru declared, puffing out his chest.

"Well get in line, kid!" Naruto grinned. "'Cuz I'm gonna make Hokage first!" Looking at Udon and Moegi, he asked, "What about you two?"

"We want to step out of our grandparents' shadows," the two complained angrily. "It's always 'Look! It's the Honorable Grandchildren!' and 'Pay your respects to the Honorable Grandchildren!' People don't see us for who we are and always suck up to us. It's sickening! It's high time we show them who we really are. So are you going to help us or not?"

"I see…" mused Shikamaru. "And to answer your question, no."

"What do you mean!?" Konohamaru yelled angrily.

"I'm sorry," said Hinata, trying to soften the blow. "If we help you, we would only worsen the situation."

"Please elaborate," said Udon, wiping his nose.

"Look at it like this…" Shikamaru explained. "You want to be different, right?" The Konohamaru Corps nodded, resulting in a smirk from the Nara heir. "There you have it, how can you be make a statement if you're only going to copy someone elese?"

"I agree with Shikamaru and Hinata!" said Naruto. "We are where we stand today because of the effort we used to achieve our goals. If you want to surpass your grandparents, you'll have to work hard to do that. Remember, there is no shortcut to greatness."

The Konohamaru Corps looked at the ground, pondering on those words. Finally looking up to their older counterparts, they shouted in unison, "We'll take your advice, but from now on, we're rivals. This we swear!"

Naruto, Hinata, Shikamaru, and Kiba gave each other a look. Finally, Naruto replied. "I'll hold you to that. I hope by the time you graduate, you will have become excellent ninja. 'Til we meet again." With that, the four Genin walked away, leaving a memorable impression on the Honorable Grandchildren.

* * *

A/N: This one was a little harder to write. It's more of a combination of Episode 2 and that episode right after the Land of the Waves Arc.

Concerning the Hiten Mitsurugi, I just couldn't resist a Rurouni Kenshin reference. That show was and still is awesome! The Juppon Gatana could probably own the Akatsuki in their badness levels. No offense Naruto fans!


	17. Meet the Sabakus

**Warning**: A good number of sentences in this chapter were written in caps lock. Also there is an excessive use of the word "yelling". That is all.

A/N: For some strange reason, the number of readers in the last chapter dropped. Hopefully this chapter will win you guys back, because this is the story arc everyone's been waiting for- THE CHUUNIN EXAMS! There will be chakra, sand, and a whole lot of fighting action, and new allies and enemies. So without further ado, I present to you Chapter 17, _Meet the Sabakus_!

* * *

**A Fox among the Hounds**

_Meet the Sabakus_

* * *

It was a brand new day in Konoha as Naruto and Kiba woke to the sound of chirping birds and the smell of breakfast cooking downstairs. Hungry and excited, the two boys eagerly tumbled downstairs to the kitchen.

"GOOD MORNING MOM! 'MORNING HANA!" greeted the two boys.

"_**Naruto and Kiba Inuzuka, what did I tell you about yelling in the house**_!" scolded Tsume. Everyone in the house, including the Inuzuka ninken flinched at the tone of her voice.

Kiba began to think very hard. "Uh…"

"Use the inside voice," replied Naruto.

Tsume nodded. "And what did you do?" she asked.

"We didn't use our inside voice?" said Kiba rather apprehensively.

"That's right, now sit down, and have breakfast," commanded the Inuzuka matriarch. "And if I ever catch you screaming like that again, I'll have you 'fixed' faster than you can say 'ouch'."

Naruto and Kiba shared a look before shuddering and sitting down. Hana chuckled as she set down four plates of sliced ham and toast.

While the family was eating, they were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Hey Kiba, get the door," prodded Hana.

"Can't you see I'm eating?" said Kiba in disgust. Poking his brother, he growled, "Hey Fishcake, get the door."

"Get the darned door yourself, Kibble," Naruto growled back. "Or how about you, Hana? You're the closest."

The knocks came again, in rapid succession, this time followed by a voice shouting, "Oi Inuzuka, open up!"

Kiba cringed. "It's that bastard, Uchiha," he whispered. "Can't someone else open the door?"

"Inuzuka, I know you're home!" Sasuke hollered over the knocking.

Tsume began to loose her patience. "_Someone_ better get that door, before _someone_ is grounded for the next three to five weeks!"

Grumbling, Kiba pulled himself out of his seat and marched towards the door. Opening it, he found a rather impatient-looking Sasuke Uchiha.

"What do you want Uchiha?" he snarled.

"KIBA! MANNERS!" Tsume's voice rang from inside the house. Kiba shivered at the volume of her voice. '_And she tells _me _to use the inside voice_.'

"Good. Morning. Sasuke." Kiba bit down on each word. "What brings you here this _fine_ morning?"

Sasuke smirked at Kiba's obvious discomfort. "Hn, dobe. Kurenai-sensei wants to meet us at Training Ground 8."

"What for?" Kiba asked.

"How should I know?" the Uchiha retorted. "Just go."

"Mom! I'm going out for a while!" Kiba called as he put on his shoes. He whistled for Akamaru, who responded by bounding up to his partner. Soon after that, the two boys had left the Inuzuka compound towards the Haruno residence.

Inside the house, the rest of the family listened to the conversation Kiba had with Sasuke.

"That Uchiha kid sure is obnoxious," Tsume remarked whilst chewing on a chunk of ham.

"I know," Hana replied, thoughtfully munching on her piece of toast. "Even his brother wasn't at that level of nasty, and _he_ was the pampered one."

Naruto shrugged as he gulped down his glass of milk. "Goes to show that the bastard fruit doesn't fall far from the bastard tree."

"Naruto Inuzuka!" Tsume screeched for the third time that morning. "WATCH YOUR MOUTH!"

Before Naruto could make a smart reply, another set of knocks, more polite this time, echoed around the Inuzuka clan house.

"Coming!" Naruto called, praying Sasuke had not returned. Opening the door, he found one Hinata Hyuuga standing before him, smiling shyly.

"Good morning Hinata-hime!" Naruto chirped.

"G-good morning N-naruto-kun," greeted the blushing Hyuuga.

Hana came up from behind. "Oh Hinata! What brings you here today?"

"G-good morning Hana-san," replied Hinata. "Kakashi-sensei wants to see us this morning. He said it was important."

"What are waiting for?" asked Naruto, putting on his shoes. Grabbing the Hyuuga's hand, he called, "Bye Mom! Bye Sis! Let's go Hinata-hime. Come on, Aomaru!" The dog barked in response and followed Naruto and a blushing Hinata to the Nara clan house.

Tsume and Hana smiled nostalgically as they watched the two Genin disappear down the street. '_Ah… Young love_…'

* * *

Team 7 was currently gathered at their usual meeting place waiting for Kakashi. Shikamaru was sprawled under a nearby tree, snoozing; while Naruto and Hinata were conversing in hushed tones so as not to disturb their teammate. Two hours later, Kakashi had arrived in the usual cloud of smoke.

"Yo!" greeted the Jonin. "We don't have a mission today…" Shikamaru frowned at this, upset that his sensei would disturb his nap for something so insignificant. "…but I have a surprise for you."

Naruto could barely contain his excitement. "What is it? What is it? What is it!" he asked, jumping excitedly.

"I've decided to sign you up for the oncoming Chuunin Exams!" Kakashi grinned, his eye scrunched up in an upside-down U.

"WHAT! So soon?" Shikamaru practically yelled. "This is so _TROUBLESOME_!"

"NO IT ISN'T!" Naruto yelled back. "IT'S WICKED _AWESOME_!" Aomaru barked excitedly. "SEE, EVEN AOMARU AGREES!"

Strangely, Kakashi joined in the shouting match, since practically everyone had been shouting since early in the morning. "WHY ARE WE YELLING!"

For the first time in her life, Hinata lost her temper. All the yelling was very strenuous and just plain annoying. "**Shut up**!" she yelled.

A strange silence fell into the area. Naruto and Shikamaru's jaws were having a little rendezvous with the ground below, and if it was not for Kakashi's mask, his jaw would have done the same. It was not everyday that one saw a Hyuuga loose their cool, more or less their temper. If there was a shinobi Ripley, he would have been there faster than one could say "Believe it".

"S-sorry," Hinata flushed, reverting back to her sweet, shy self. "The yelling was getting annoying."

"Understood," replied Kakashi. "Anyway, here are the forms for the Chuunin exams. It will be held in Room 301 at the Academy. I'll be seeing you there in two days." That having been said, the Jonin disappeared in a swirl of dust and leaves.

"Now what?" Naruto asked.

Shikamaru yawned. "I'm going back home and taking forty winks."

"Shika! You're such a drag! Stop being a bore and do something for once!" Naruto nagged.

The Nara simply shrugged and turned to walk away. At this, Hinata decided to add in her two cents. "U-um… There's a Shogi tournament at Konoha park today…"

At the words "Shogi tournament", Shikamaru's eyes widened by a margin. He immediately grabbed his teammates hands and high-tailed it towards the park, with Aomaru running behind them.

As they were running, Team 7 was stopped by a very familiar voice. "Hey Boss, where's the fire?"

Team 7 turned around to see Konohamaru and his friends looking at them strangely. "Shogi match. No time. Gotta go!" Shikamaru wheezed.

At this, Udon looked like Christmas had come early. "Did you say Shogi match?" he asked, excitement crawling into his voice. "Let's go! Race ya!" With that he dashed off in a cloud of dust… …only to bump into a boy roughly about the same age as Team 7.

"Ow! Watch where yer going, ya little punk!" snarled the boy, lifting Udon by his collar. He had brown hair and his face had strange purple markings on it and he was dressed in a black jumpsuit. He wore a Suna headband on his forehead, fingerless gloves on his hands, and had a bandage-covered bundle on his back.

Team 7, Konohamaru and Moegi finally caught up with Udon. "Let him go, you big bully!" yelled Konohamaru.

"Another smart-mouth eh?" sneered the boy. "Let's see how smart it is when it meets Mr. Fist."

"Get your gritty mitts off my friend!" yelled Naruto.

The brunet's painted face twisted into a sardonic smirk. "You too, eh? I don't mind. I haven't had my daily helping of twerp mush today anyway."

"Kankuro, cut it out," a feminine voice called.

A blonde girl in a purple tunic and blue skirt came towards them. Her hair was styled into four spiky ponytails and she wore a breastplate in her front fastened by a bright red sash. A Suna headband was tied around her neck, and strapped to her back was a large battle fan.

"Aw… Come on Temari, loosen up," said the boy called Kankuro. "I was just teaching these kids a lesson."

"Kankuro, cut the crap!" hissed Temari. "_He_ won't like it!"

While Kankuro was talking to Temari, Naruto had ordered Aomaru to perform Dynamic Marking on the brunet. When Kankuro felt something warm trickling down his leg, he was so surprised that he dropped Udon, who ran and hid behind Hinata and Shikamaru.

Kankuro was livid. "Why ya little-" He began to take a step towards Aomaru.

"Kankuro, enough," a raspy voice commanded from behind.

Everyone turned to see a redhead hanging upside down from the branch of a nearby tree. In a way, he seemed similar to Kankuro, yet there was a difference. He had the kanji for love tattooed on his forehead and his eyes had dark rings around it. He was wrapped in a white poncho, and a maroon jumpsuit could be seen from underneath his cloak. His hands were encased in a pair of brown gloves and he carried a peculiar gourd on his back. Like his female teammate, his Suna headband was tied around his neck.

Both Temari and Kankuro gasped. G-gaara…"

"Kankuro, you're an embarrassment to our village," said the newcomer in that same cold tone.

"But I…"

"Shut up or I'll kill you," growled Gaara.

Kankuro gulped and instantly clammed up. Behind him, Temari looked equally uneasy.

Gaara jumped from the tree he was on. Looking at Naruto, he felt the power radiating from the Kyuubi vessel. He could also feel Shukaku calling for blood. '_Not now, Mother_.' "I apologize on behalf of my teammate. You seem to be a worthy opponent. May I have your name?"

Naruto looked at the Shukaku vessel. He had a rather odd scent trace which smelled like a combination of sand, tanuki, and _blood_. He heard Aomaru whimper, obviously scared of the stranger. Keeping his suspicions to himself, he replied, "Tell me your name and I'll tell you mine."

The Suna-nin raised a non-existent eyebrow. "Sabaku no Gaara."

"Naruto Inuzuka. Believe it!"

Gaara felt Shukaku pulse, but he ignored it for the moment. "Well met, Naruto Inuzuka. Hopefully we'll see each other soon. Turning to his team, he said, "Let's go," motioning for them to follow him.

"E-excuse me," Hinata called. "Being f-foreign shinobi, I t-take it that you th-three are attending the Ch-chuunin Exams?"

"No duh," Temari scoffed, flashing her passport and an approved Konoha entry permit.

Naruto, Hinata, Shikamaru, and the Konohamaru Corps stared in silence as the three Suna-nin walked out of sight. Just by looking at them, it was clear that the Suna team were not just any garden-variety Genin. If there were part of the competition, the Chuunin Exams would definitely be one wild ride.

* * *

At the Hokage Tower, the all the participating Jonin-sensei stood before Hiruzen Sarutobi himself to hand in their applications, and among them were Kakashi Hatake, Kurenai Yuuhi, and Asuma Sarutobi.

The other sensei assembled were a bit shocked to see the Rookies' sensei turn in their applications.

"Don'tcha think it's a bit too soon?" asked one of the other Jonin.

"Yeah, even Maito Gai had to hold his team back for a year, and that one had the Hyuuga prodigy," whispered another.

"Are you sure you want to go through this?" Sarutobi asked the Rookies' sensei.

"Affirmative, Lord Hokage. I, Kakashi Hatake, deem Genin Team 7 ready for the duties and obligations of a Chuunin."

"Likewise. I, Kurenai Yuuhi, deem Genin Team 8 fit for the duties and obligations of a Chuunin."

"Yes. I, Asuma Sarutobi, deem Genin Team 10 ready for the duties and obligations of a Chuunin."

"Very well then," said the Hokage. "I accept your teams' applications for the Chuunin Exams. I wish you all good luck, and may the Will of Fire burn brightly among your charges."

* * *

A/N: And here's the first chapter of the Chuunin Exam Arc. I hope you liked it! Please do review! The most popular non-canon birth order for the polls was Temari as the eldest and only one year older than Naruto and the gang. Kankuro and Gaara are fraternal twins, although Gaara still has the Shukaku within him. Anyway, enjoy the fic and stay tuned.

Sorry if the confirmation of candidates scene was similar to that of pudgypudge's _The Melt_. I didn't feel like following the canon events too much, and his retelling was the most realistic so far.


	18. Getting Ready

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a long time. I've had things to do and al the usual crap. I also had a spell of writer's block and it was hard to come up with the right scenarios. But I pulled through. I present to thee, Chapter 18 of _A Fox among the Hounds_.

* * *

**A Fox among the Hounds**

_Getting Ready _

* * *

It was finally the day for the Chuunin Exams; and all of the Rookie 9, with the exception of Shikamaru, could not be any more excited.

Hinata woke up to have breakfast with most of the other members of the Main House, Neji included. The two cousins ate their meals along with Hiashi and Hanabi, with the elder Hyuuga instructing Neji to keep an eye his younger cousin during the exams. After breakfast, the two cousins went on their separate ways, as Neji still had to meet his team.

In the largely empty Uchiha district, Sasuke did some taijutsu and ninjustsu exercises before heading back into his house for a quick breakfast of onigiri and milk.

Across town, at Yamanaka's Flowers, Ino and Deidara were squabbling over the bathroom. Their spat escalated when Inoichi entered the bathroom, leaving the Yamanaka Siblings with an occupied bathroom to argue about. They waited for five more minutes until they realized that their father had entered the bathroom with a newspaper, which meant that Inoichi was going to be in the can for a _long_ time. Angry, the siblings huffed their way to breakfast, arguing about whose fault was it that none of them were able to take a bath.

Things were very much normal in the Haruno residence. Sakura's parents were not ninjas, but they supported their daughter's dream. The pinkette had a good and cheery breakfast with her mother telling her to come back in one piece and maybe bring back a souvenir from the exams. It was Haruno tradition to keep something from a special occasion. In fact, there was a memorabilia shrine full of photos and trinkets from important events in Sakura's life.

Down the road at the Akimichi residence, Chouji was having a big and hearty breakfast with Shino, who had slept over that night at the insistence of the Akimichis. Shino and Chouji had spent the previous day sparring and training together at Shino's request.

At the Nara Deer Ranch, the morning was generally troublesome when Yoshino marched into Shikamaru's room to wake him up. The younger Nara had gone into the "five more minutes" spiel until his mother nagged him out of bed and marched him straight to get ready .

Lastly, at the Inuzuka household, Hana, Kiba, and Naruto scurried around as if they had ants in their pants as they prepared for the day. Just like in the Yamanaka residence, there were also sibling fights with the Inuzukas. As always, there was the bathroom issue, but then it was followed by they "will you hurry down the stairs" issue, and finally, the "you're in my seat" issue. As for poor Tsume, one person can only take so much squabbling.

"That's it- You pups better stop fighting over the proverbial bone or so help me the three of you will be grounded until you're as old as the Hokage himself!"

"I didn't start the fight!" Naruto protested, pointing to Kiba and Hana. "They did!"

"You're not pinning this one on me, you runt!" Kiba growled, jumping out of his chair.

"Mom," Hana scoffed. "I haven't been grounded since I was twelve, and I'm seventeen. I'm too old to be grounded."

"Oh? Try me," Tsume shot back. "I don't give a flying fish on who started what, but as you three were found arguing as a pack, therefore you will be punished as a pack. Grounding, plus kennel clean-up. Two weeks."

A chorus of "But Mom!" rose up, but it was quickly squelched when Tsume threatened to raise their punishment to three weeks.

* * *

"This is all your fault!" Naruto grumbled to his two siblings. "You just had to rope me in with your morning crap, didn't you?"

"No, it's _your_ fault!" Hana countered, "I was doing you a favor. You were sleeping like a log. If you slept on like that, you would have missed out on the next two Chuunin Exams!"

"Having one of the dogs lick my face is not a pleasant wake-up call!" Naruto retorted. Kiba snickered at the memory of Naruto's awakening that morning.

"Oh, don't start with me, Laughing Boy!" Hana snarled. "You're grounded too, plus, you're the one who's like a snail at the stairs."

"Those steps were treacherous!" Kiba replied. "I always trip over the last two steps!"

"That's because you're a clumsy oaf!" Naruto said, smacking Kiba's head.

"For once, I agree with Naruto," said Hana, following suit.

"What is it with you guys and my head?" Kiba groused.

Akamaru, Aomaru, and the Haimaru Triplets all had had a doggy sweatdrop at the sight of their partners arguing all the way to the Academy.

* * *

The Inuzuka Siblings finally reached the Academy where they parted ways. Hana entered the building right away whereas Naruto and Kiba met up with their teams.

As soon as Team 7 got together, they headed inside the Academy building. Soon enough, they found their destination, Room 301. But something did not feel right. Then it struck Naruto. They had only climbed one flight of stairs. They were only on the second floor!

"It's a genjutsu," Naruto whispered to Hinata and Shikamaru. "Let's move guys."

Before Team 7 could proceed any further, a weird-looking boy with black flipped-out hair and the biggest eyebrows ever came flying into the wall beside them. Looking for the source of his pain, they found a pair teenage Genin standing by the so-called Room 301.

"Let us through!" A brown-haired girl with a bun hairdo in a pink Chinese-style shirt and blue shinobi pants was trying to negotiate with the Genin guarding the door. In response, she was punched in the face.

"Little girls like you are better off at home playing with their dollies," scoffed one of the Genin, who had wild, spiky hair and a bandaged nose.

"Yeah, so beat it!" piped in the other Genin, who wore a bandanna.

"Tch. You losers don't even stand a chance right now," scoffed one Sasuke Uchiha, who had just come in with Kiba and Sakura behind him. "This isn't even the third floor. Show them, Sakura."

'_What is that idiot thinking_?' Naruto asked himself. '_Doesn't he know that the genjutsu was making the Exam much easier for us_?'

Instead of complying with the Uchiha's request, Sakura simply stood there. Like Naruto, she knew that the genjutsu was the deciding factor for the cream of the crop.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed at his teammate. "If you won't do it, fine! I'll do it myself! **Kai**!" As he canceled out the genjutsu, it soon became clear to everyone that this was definitely _not_ the third floor.

"So you figured us out, eh?" sneered the Genin with the bandaged nose. "No matter, let's see if you can handle _this_!" With that, he rushed towards Sasuke, aiming an axe kick at him. Sasuke, on instinct, moved to retaliate, but suddenly, both kicks were caught by the Eyebrow Kid.

Those present were shocked. The same thought was running through Team 7's mind. '_So fast_…'

"Lee, I thought you said we were supposed to remain incognito," Neji said as he moved from the spot where he had been observing everything.

"Sorry, I just wanted to prevent the unnecessary violence," replied the boy known as Lee.

"Whatever…" grunted Neji.

Suddenly, Lee came across Sakura and his googly eyes transformed into hearts. "Oh fair and youthful one, may I have your name?" he asked, taking her hand.

To say Sakura was shocked would be an understatement. The hair and light green gi Lee sported was somewhat acceptable, but the eyes- they were just so _weird_, and the brows that accompanied them were not making it any better.

"I-I'm Sakura and you are?"

"Sakura!" the boy cheered and jumped up. "Such a youthful name! It rings through the air just like the springtime of _YOUTH_! My name is Rock Lee and-"

"YO! Step away from the lady, you dork!" yelled Kiba.

Lee looked at Kiba, measuring him up. "And who might you be, my friend?"

Kiba puffed his chest proudly. "The name's Kiba Inuzuka, the best rookie there is." Teams 7 and 8 sweatdropped at this.

"Well Kiba-kun, if you're as good as you say you are, you don't mind a light spar, do you?"

Kiba smirked and moved into his stance. "You're on, Bushbrow!"

However, Neji stepped forward and took Kiba by the arm. "You don't want to fight him."

Kiba frowned. Was Neji underestimating his abilities? Lee didn't look like much, so what was the big deal?

"Kiba, I'm telling you this as a friend," Neji replied. "You don't want to fight against Lee."

"What's the matter?" Kiba taunted. "You scared we'll upstage you?"

Neji ignored the jab at his ego. "It's not that. If you fight him, let's just say you won't be able to advance into the Exams."

"Yeah Kiba," Naruto remarked. "Quit embarrassing yourself." Aomaru barked in agreement.

Growling lowly, Kiba backed down.

Lee looked downcast at the canceled spar, until his female teammate reminded him that he could find a lot more action in the Chuunin Exams, at which, Lee perked up once more.

"Hey Neji," asked Naruto, jerking his thumb towards the girl with Lee. "Who's your teammate?"

Neji looked up. "Oh, that's TenTen. Her family runs that weapons store downtown."

"'EY! Enough with the chitchat!" hollered the girl now known as TenTen. "We have an exam to take, remember?"

"Come on, let's go before they disqualify us," Neji beckoned, following after her. "We'll chat later."

* * *

As everyone filed into the third floor, the found Team 10 amongst the crowd of disgruntled foreign Genin.

"What's their deal?" asked Kiba as he passed by the glares.

"You have enhanced senses. Why don't you put them to use and observe your surroundings?" retorted Shikamaru.

Kiba pumped his fist. "Okay Akamaru, let's go!" Annoyed with his friend's stupidity, Shikamaru quickly bonked him on the head.

"Et tu, Shika?" Kiba whined, clutching the spot that had been hit.

"I was being sarcastic," grumbled the Nara. "Seriously, you're so literal-minded, it's troublesome."

"Tch. Dobe," snorted Sasuke, smirking at Kiba's lump.

"Oh yeah?" Kiba shot back. "Well, Daffy Duck called. He wants his butt back."

The brunet Inuzuka's comment earned a round of laughter from those present and the Uchiha flushed redder than the tomatoes that he loved so much.

"Um, anyway," asked Ino. "Why _are_ they glaring at us like that?"

"Haven't you noticed?" said a bespectacled boy with a silver ponytail. "You're the youngest group of Genin here. Usually most of those who try out have at least two years of experience. You'd be insulted too if your opponents were a bunch of greenhorns."

"Who are you anyway?" asked Chouji.

"Me?" replied the boy. "I'm Kabuto Yakushi. I'm a Genin just like you."

"You're still a Genin?" asked Kiba incredulously. "You're old enough to be at least a mid-Chuunin. How many times have you taken the exams?" The question earned him a vicious elbow to the ribs from Naruto and Sakura.

"Seven," replied Kabuto. "I've taken and failed this test seven times. Trust me. This test is no walk in the park. There are plenty of teams that are more than a match for you."

Hinata gasped at this. Now she was even more nervous than ever. The glares around her were extremely unnerving, and Kabuto's "pep talk" wasn't really helping.

Naruto, sensing Hinata's discomfort, gave her hand a comforting squeeze. "Don't worry Hinata-hime you'll do fine. I know you're strong. Just give it your best and don't give up."

Hinata blushed and straightened up as Naruto's encouragement strengthened her confidence and determination.

Sasuke huffed. "Pfft. Only losers like you can't handle something as menial as the Chuunin Exams."

Kabuto smirked. "Getting cocky now, aren't we, _Sasuke Uchiha_?"

A collective gasp was heard amongst the Rookie 9. "How do you know my name?" asked Sasuke.

Kabuto pulled out a stack of cards and charged one with his chakra. Instantly, a picture of Sasuke appeared along with some stats. "Sasuke Uchiha," he read. "Rookie of the Year, along with Naruto Inuzuka." The Uchiha glared at Kabuto. "Signature moves include the Katon jutsu, and the Soshisuruken (trans: Intercepting Fist) style of taijutsu. Has activated the famed Sharingan and completed one C-rank and… …one B-rank mission? Interesting… As for the D-ranks, well, they don't really matter much."

Shikamaru and Naruto shared a look. Something was off with this Kabuto, if that was even his real name. There was no way that a mere Genin would hold that kind of information. Aomaru growled low in his throat. Like his partner, he did not trust the Yakushi one bit. And upon seeing Kabuto's knowledge on the competition, both Kiba and Akamaru were pushed on edge as well.

"So, do you need any dirt on anyone?" Kabuto offered.

Sasuke thought for a while before responding. "Yes. What do you know about… Naruto Inuzuka, Rock Lee…" He paused for a moment, scanning the crowd for possible competition before stopping on the Suna team Team 7 had met a few days ago. "…and that redhead over there?" he finished.

"You mean Sabaku no Gaara?" Kabuto corrected.

"Whoever," Sasuke grunted.

"Alright, let's start with Rock Lee," Kabuto continued, pushing up his glasses. "So far, he is a taijutsu specialist, has no known record of using ninjutsu or genjutsu… Strange… He has completed ten C-rank missions as D-ranks are inconclusive."

"Then, there's Sabaku no Gaara," Kabuto went on. "He has the ability to control sand and has never been injured in battle. His mission records include eight C-ranks and one B-rank."

Sasuke was dumbfounded. Some people even got injured in a C-rank mission, so what more a B-rank, where the risk on injury was higher? Whoever, this Gaara kid was, he was one tough nut.

"Last, but not least, Naruto Inuzuka, shares the title Rookie of the Year with Sasuke Uchiha. Signature moves include the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, Juujin Bunshin, Tsuuga, Gatsuuga, and the Juujin Bunshin Rendan. He also has some skill in kenjutsu. His nin-ken partner is Aomaru. Missions completed include 2 C-ranks and… …a B-rank." Kabuto gave a low whistle. "Impressive indeed."

"Oi, what about us?" asked a spiky-haired Genin with a strange forehead protector. The insignia etched into it was that of a music note.

"And who might you be?" asked Ino, a slender hand on her hip.

"We're ninjas from Oto," replied the spiky-haired boy with a sadistic grin. "And we're so gonna wipe the floor with you wimps."

"Oto?" Sakura asked, curious.

"The Hidden Sound Village, it's a relatively new village," Kabuto explained. "I believe it's their first time to participate in the Chuunin exams."

"Very good," said another Oto-nin who looked like a hunchbacked mummy. "At least someone's been doing their homework. But that won't help you here!" He raised a hand that was encased in a strange gauntlet and Kabuto collapsed onto one knee, retching.

"Leave him alone!" yelled Sakura, not liking the idea of these punks picking on an innocent bystander.

"Back off, Pinky!" snarled the female Oto-nin who had a hairdo that was reminiscent to that of Neji's. "It's kunoichi like you that give kunoichi like us a bad name."

"Okay, break it up!" yelled a gruff voice.

The Genin assembled looked up to see a scarred man in a trench coat and bandanna standing at the doorway of Room 301.

"Alright, you maggots!" growled the man. "The name's Ibiki Morino. I'm the proctor for the first part of the Chuunin Exams. Let me be the first to welcome you to hell. Now get in, before I disqualify you!"

* * *

A/N: And so the Chuunin Exams begin. How will our heroes fare?

To find out, stay tuned for more AFatH!

And now a word from the Explanation Corner:

**Naruto and Sasuke's B-rank**: Because the Wave mission was a joint effort by Teams 7 and 8, the mission difficulty has been lowered from A to B.


	19. Meet the Psychos

A/N: Hi everybody! N & B here with a fresh, new chapter of _A Fox among the Hounds._ As the story progresses, I realize that I don't have to explain much anymore. Everything else explains itself. Last time, I had accidentally posted the wrong chapter after editing Chapter 18. And then, some smart ass calls me a moron for the error. You know who you are. Anyway, I would prefer constructive criticism rather than someone harping to me about my mistakes. Putting that aside, please sit back and enjoy, Chapter 19.

* * *

**A Fox among the Hounds**

_Meet the Psychos_

* * *

As the participating Genin entered the examination room, they were each given a number by Ibiki.

"Okay you punks," Ibiki spoke as a few Chuunin proctors went about, passing exam sheets. "This is a written test-"

"A TEST!" a Kusa Genin protested. "I thought we were over that once we got out of the Academy!" Similar protests rose up from the crowd.

"QUIET!" Ibiki roared, silencing the protesting Genin. "As I was saying, you'll be seated according to the numbers you were given. There are ten questions in this test, and each of you will be given ten points, one for each question, to start with. Cheating is highly frowned upon, and if you are caught by any of these proctors here, two points will be deducted. If your total score drops down to zero, you will be expelled from the Exams, and if this happens, your teammates will also be disqualified. However, as a consolation, the tenth question is optional. You may or may not choose to answer it. Any questions?"

The Chuunin hopefuls simply stared blankly at the head proctor. Crickets could be heard chirping in the background.

Ibiki smirked sardonically. "Since no one has anything to say, you may all now BEGIN!"

As the test began, silence gradually blanketed the room. The entire area was devoid of sound; not even the scratch of pencils on paper, and it was easy to understand why.

'_What the heck is this_?' Kiba thought as he looked down onto his paper. '_They never taught us this in the Academy_!' Perched on his head, Akamaru grunted in displeasure.

Shikamaru lazily opened an eye onto his paper. '_Troublesome…_ _This is almost too easy_…' He picked up his pencil and began to write down the answers.

After a while, Sakura began scribbling down her answers too. While she was not as smart as Shikamaru, she had a reliable brain, and found Ibiki's test to be fairly simple.

Naruto looked at his paper contemplatively. '_Something's off here. Why would anyone simply deduct points for cheating? Whenever Iruka-sensei catches someone cheating, he doles out a harsh punishment. Scarface must be nuts unless_…' He glanced up to see Ibiki smirking, and the proctors gripping their pens and clipboards. '…_he wants us to cheat_,' he concluded.

As Naruto suspected, the other Genin began using various methods to cheat. Hinata and Neji had activated their Byakugan, and Sasuke was using his Sharingan. Ino had slumped over, which meant that she was using her Shintenshin to cheat off someone, and Shino had released two bugs that gathered information for him and Chouji.

Even the Genin who were not specialized in information gathering were using the tried-and-true methods to cheat. TenTen, for one, was using wires and mirrors to look at the answers. She would then use the wires to shift the mirror to her paper and pass the answers to Lee. Even that Gaara character was cheating. He had formed an eyeball out of sand and was currently using it to peer over the paper of a Chuunin plant in front of him.

Naruto considered on using Aomaru to peek over his shoulder, but that idea was scrapped when he realized that he could not understand a thing his nin-ken said. Unlike the rest of the Inuzuka clan, Naruto could _not_ understand the Inuzuka dogs, although the dogs did understand him. His bond with Aomaru was simply based on trust, instinct, and intuition.

Shifting his test sheet around his desk, Naruto shifted his gaze to the people sitting by him, scanning for someone to cheat off. So far, he was situated between that Kabuto fellow and some other Konoha Genin, and sitting in front of him were a Kiri-nin, a Kusa-nin, and yet another Konoha-nin. Upon closer observation, he noticed that Kabuto's test sheet was already half-filled. Maybe there was hope for him yet…

But before he could start copying, he had to make sure that none of the proctors were trained on him. As he traced them one by one, he felt blood suddenly ran cold, when his eye came across the proctors seated in the middle.

The proctors in that group included his sister and pair of Chuunin who resembled the Genin that guarded Room 201. A closer inspection of the two men made Naruto realize how tricky the Chuunin Exams could really be. '_Using henge and genjutsu to separate the bad from the good_…' he mused, glimpsing at Ibiki. '_Wise move, Scarface. Wise move_.'

Naruto peeked over to his brother who was sweating bullets. Seeing Kiba this nervous meant that the brunet had seen his sister as well. If they wanted to proceed to the next level, the Inuzuka brothers had to think of something, and fast.

Naruto racked his brain. There had to be something he could use to cheat. Just then it upon him. He was the Prank King of Konoha! But just as he found the right idea, Ibiki's voice broke through his thoughts.

"Number 74!" Ibiki bellowed. "Your points have just been reduced to zero. You and your team are disqualified!"

Number 74, a Genin from Hoshi, got up and stomped off, crying. His teammates looked absolutely crushed as well.

Naruto stared at the scene. If anything, he had to cheat and be discreet about it as well. There was only one option, but it was risky.

He mumbled something under his breath. Aomaru, with his enhanced hearing picked it up and crept towards Kiba and Akamaru in the next aisle while Hana had her attention on another Genin. Spotting Akamaru, Aomaru relayed the message Naruto had whispered. The white dog passed the message to his partner who gave Naruto a subtle wink.

Slipping his hand into his utility pouch, Naruto picked up a few of his special smoke pellets and rolled them to the front. As soon as they rolled to their designated areas, Naruto put his hand in the ram seal and whispered, "**Katsu**!"

Smoke filled the room and then there was general chaos. Ibiki could be heard barking orders and as well as the frantic footsteps of the Chuunin proctors scrambling to restore order. When the smoke finally cleared, there were several clones of Ibiki running around the place. The proctors were shocked and outraged. Some stood up to trace the source, but Ibiki stopped them, wanting to see were this would go, though a part of him also wanted to simply march right up to the culprit and strangle him on the spot.

The clones wasted no time in picking up the test papers and insulting the examinees. One clone insulted a Chuunin hopeful so bad, that the poor Genin was reduced to tears. A pair of Ibiki-clones came across Naruto's paper and scoffed.

"What a joke! This guy can't even get past question one," sneered one clone, picking up Naruto's test paper. "Are you sure you're the Rookie of the Year?"

The other Ibiki-clone made a derisive snort. "More like dead-last," he laughed. "I'd like to have whatever the Hokage was smoking when he picked this kid

"Sh-shut up!" Naruto growled, yanking his paper away.

The two clones simply gave a cruel laugh and walked off to torture a few more Genin.

As suddenly as they arrived, the clones disappeared and order was restored.

Naruto grinned to himself. Kage Bunshin was rather handy at some point. He picked up his pencil and began to write down the information he had gathered.

As he wrote, he again muttered something under his breath to which Aomaru picked up and relayed to Akamaru. As soon as Kiba picked up the message from Naruto and Aomaru, he began writing as well.

As soon as the timer signifying the end of the test buzzed, Ibiki walked into the front. "I'd like to be the first congratulate those who managed to survive," he said. "As a reward, I'd like to present to you the tenth question. As I mentioned earlier, you have to option to take or leave the question. If you leave now, you can try again in six months; but if you take the question and answer it wrong, you'll be banned from any Chuunin Exams for the rest of your ninja careers."

Another set of protests rose up from the crowd but Ibiki instantly squelched it. "Silence!" he bellowed. "I'm the proctor here! What I say goes. If you have the cold feet, I suggest you leave now. You can try again in six months."

Naruto glanced at the teams. Some of them were already raising their hands to leave. He diverted his gaze back to Ibiki, when he noticed that the scarred Tokujo was smirking.

'_Smirking_?' he said to himself. '_Just what exactly are you pulling here, Scarface_?"

Just then, Hinata caught his eye. Among all of Team 7, Hinata was the most nervous and Ibiki's words had put a dent to the wall of confidence Hinata had built during her time with Naruto.

As the Hyuuga moved to raise her hand, Naruto jumped up on his desk. "Listen up, Scarface! I don't care if I have to be a Genin for the rest of my life, because I _know_ I'm going to be Hokage! BELIEVE IT!"

"Woof!" (trans: "You said it!") Aomaru barked, completely agreeing with his human partner.

Hushed whispers rose from among the other Genin as Ibiki glared at Naruto. Suddenly, the sadistic smirk returned to Morino's scarred face.

"You're not leaving, eh?" he chuckled, his eyes never leaving Naruto. "How about you?' he asked, turning to the other Genin.

No one answered.

Seeing as nobody moved, Ibiki decided it was time to pass judgment.

"You all pass."

All the Genin present were stumped. "WHA-!"

"What about the tenth question?" Ino asked.

Ibiki chuckled as he worked on the knots that kept his bandanna tied in place. "There is no tenth question. This test was designed for you to prove your information gathering skills and your courage to face the unknown for the sake of you home village. The very fact that you are still here shows that all of you display these qualities."

Ibiki yanked off his bandanna, revealing the horrible scars and holes that dotted his bald head. "Each of these scars is a memento of the bloodshed I had to go through during my career as a ninja. It is the same for you. You are the soldiers of your kage and daimyos. To back down on their order is considered as a sign of treason.

"As ninja, it is your duty to see that your mission though the end, whether it be a success or a failure. If you have an informant, you have to be sure that he is not a double agent. If you are captured, you must never divulge the secrets of your village. Everything you do is for your village, and when you die, it will be for the village.

"You have proven yourself mentally capable as Chuunin," said Ibiki as he tied his bandanna back on his head. "Now let's-"

Before Ibiki could finish his sentence, a black ball crashed through the window to unfurl itself in a banner that read "The Second Proctor of the Chuunin Exams- the Sexiest Kunoichi in the Five Elemental Nations, Anko Mitarashi!", and a purple-haired woman in a tan trenchcoat- presumably the second proctor.

Ibiki slapped a palm to his forehead. "Anko, you're early… Again…"

"Yeah? Well, it's a lot better than being late like that slowpoke Hatake," Anko retorted.

She studied the Genin gathered before her and pouted. "Ibiki, there's too many of them." Suddenly, the frown was replaced by a bright grin rivaling Naruto's. "No matter, I think my test can cut this down by half. Alright, you twerps! Get your asses in gear and follow me!"

The Chuunin hopefuls who had been observing were rooted to the spot, obviously too shocked too move. The second proctor was probably the biggest nutcase on that side of the Land of Fire.

Anko turned around to see that no one had moved an inch. She frowned once more. "What are you waiting for, maggots! Move! **Move**! MOVE!"

The Genin scrambled after her, as the Chuunin proctors looked on with pity etched on their faces. First Ibiki, then Anko. It was just one psycho after the other. Hopefully, the third proctor would be a bit more merciful.

* * *

A/N: Concerning, Naruto's special smoke pellets. _A Fox among the Hounds_' Naruto is different from Canon!Naruto. My version is smarter and more competent. Also, the special smoke pellet is one of his inventions. It looks like a normal smoke pellet, but it can ignite on command, very much like an explosive tag.

If you have any objections, comments, or whatever, just leave it on the review board. You can also PM me with your suggestions.

Again, some of the scenes, especially the one with Naruto cheating, were inspired by pudypudge's _The Melt_ and EdStargazer's _The Will Born in the Fire_. I apologize that I couldn't come up with something more original, but with Hana barking around the bush, I figured this was the only way that Naruto could cheat without getting caught. If you have any other ideas on how he should have cheated, please send it to me via review or PM.


	20. Welcome to the Jungle

A/N: Okay! Since my last chapter has inspired me to keep on going, I now present the 20th chapter of _A Fox among the Hounds_! *Everyone throws their sombreros and celebrates* Scroll down to enjoy the party.

* * *

**A Fox among the Hounds**

_Welcome to the Jungle_

* * *

Anko led the Genin through the training grounds until they reached a heavily forested expanse blocked off by a very tall interlink fence with many doors.

"Hello kiddies," she chirped. "Welcome to Training Ground 44, or as I'd like to call it, The Forest of Death."

"Why is it called the Forest of Death?" asked a rather apprehensive Kiri-nin.

A bloodcurdling scream permeated through the air, and Anko flashed the Kiri-nin a sadistic smirk. "Does that answer your question?"

"What's in there anyway?" asked Shikamaru.

"Trust me," said Anko. "You. Don't. Want. To. Know.

"Anyway," Anko continued. "Your objective is to cross into the tower through the forest while carrying these scrolls." She held up a pair of scrolls that were either bound in a black or white wrapping with the kanji for earth written on the black scroll and the kanji for heaven written on the white one.

While Anko was talking, Kiba began to zone out and Akamaru, who was perched under Kiba's, hood snoozed peacefully. Suddenly, a kunai flew past Kiba's head, whizzing right over Akamaru.

"Woof! Woof! Arf!" Akamaru yelped.

"What was that for, ya crazy kook!" translated Kiba, who was startled back to reality.

"Brat, I haven't forgotten what your dog did to me," Anko growled. "So if you don't want him to become my new throw pillow, I suggest you pay attention."

"Man, she's even nuttier than what I've heard," mumbled Naruto to Chouji, who nodded.

Another kunai whizzed past Naruto, cutting his cheek. Aomaru yelped in alarm. The blond looked up to see Anko walking towards him with a sickly sweet smile.

"Say that again?" she purred as she licked the cut on his cheek.

"Lucky bastard," Kankuro grumbled. Temari caught his comment and whacked him with her fan.

"Excuse me, you dropped this," A female Kusa Genin came forward holding the Anko's kunai with her tongue.

"Uh… Thanks…" Anko grabbed the kunai and wiped them off. Something was off with the Kusa kunoichi, but she couldn't quite put her finger to it.

Shrugging off her doubts, Anko continued with the rules."Like I said, you'll only be issued one of these scrolls. You'll have to acquire its partner scroll by _any means necessary_, Which means, killing is allowed." A few Genin could be seen soiling their trousers. "You have five days-"

"What about food?" Chouji interrupted.

Anko glared at the pleasantly plump boy before continuing. "As I was saying, you have five days to complete this trip. As for food, the Forest is full of things to eat. Just try not to _be_ dinner." She smirked at the horrified expressions that came across the weaker Genin.

"Before you head off, please proceed to the booth on the far side and get a liability waiver from the Chuunin assistants there. After you all sign your waivers, you can trade it for a Heaven or Earth Scroll."

After the Rookie 9 signed in their waivers, they went towards the Chuunin who was handing out the scrolls- to find a very familiar face.

"Deidara! You're one of the Chuunin assistants for this test?" Kiba asked, bewildered.

The ponytailed blond shrugged nonchalantly. "It's part of my job as a Chuunin, un," Then he looked at the brunet dangerously. "Ya wanna make something out of it, un?"

Kiba raised his hands in a placatory manner. "No. No issue…"

"Unbelievable," Sasuke scoffed. "I can't believe this trannie scares you, Usuratonkachi."

Kiba and Deidara turned to face Sasuke with murder etched on their faces. "YA WANNA SAY THAT TO MY FACE!"

Naruto and Ino were not too happy either. The remaining members of the Konoha 12 had to split into four groups to hold the four hotheads back.

After everyone calmed down, Deidara began passing out the scrolls to the teams. As he came across Team 10, he stopped and pulled Chouji and Shino aside.

"Hey, watch over my sister, okay?" Deidara asked. His voice the caught a threatening edge. "'Cause if you don't-"

Chouji and Shino gulped and quickly nodded, not wanting Deidara to finish his threat.

As soon as everyone had a scroll, and had readied themselves for the trek, Anko called their attention once more. "One last piece of advice before you head out there- Whatever you do, don't die." Turning to the Chuunin by the gates, she signaled them to open the doors.

As Anko rang the bell, the participants quickly dashed into the dark forest, signifying the beginning of the second part of the Chuunin Exams.

* * *

Naruto looked at his compass watch. According to it, it had been two hours since the teams had entered the Forest of Death, and Team 7 was currently heading north northeast, which, according to Hinata's Byakugan was the right direction.

"Can we take a break now?" Shikamaru wheezed.

"Geez, Shika," Naruto admonished, annoyed with the Nara's indolence. "Stop being such a-"

"YEEK!"

Hinata had stepped on a rotten branch which broke under her weight. Due to her shock, her reflexes were dulled and she could not access her chakra. Fortunately, Naruto managed to dive in and catch her before she became nothing more than a stain on the forest floor.

Naruto gave a low whistle as he set her down on a sturdier branch. "That was close. You should be more careful on where you step Hinata-hime."

Again, the hime comment sent the Hyuuga blushing as she gave the Inuzuka a quick nod in response.

"Are you okay, Hinata-hime? You seem flushed," Naruto stated, putting a hand on the Hyuuga's forehead. "You feel a bit warm. Do you have a fever?"

Aomaru gave a sharp growl, which translated to '_You moron, she's not sick, she **likes** you. As in, she **really** likes you. You don't even have to be an Inuzuka to be able to sense that. It's so freakin' obvious_.'

"You hypocrite," Shikamaru grumbled. "You said no breaks, and here you are, flirting with Hinata. If you're gonna be like that all day, I demand my rights for some cloud-watching time."

At the flirting comment, Naruto blushed and pulled his hand back, resulting in a very disappointed Hinata. Inner Hinata began thinking of ways to dispose of the lazy Nara in the most painful manner posible.

"Let's move," Naruto said rather stiffly. "It's best if we find that Heaven Scroll and _fast_!"

* * *

Team 8 was having a field day. They had been hopping through the forest for hours without any success in finding a Heaven Scroll.

"This sucks," Kiba grumbled, chucking away the Earth Scroll Team 8 had won off a group of Kumo Genin. "You'd think in a forest full of Genin, it'd be easy to find at least _one_ measly Heaven Scroll."

Sasuke glared at him as he confiscated the weapons from the Kumo Genin. "Stop your bellyaching, Usuratonkachi. It's not going to help us find the required scroll."

"I'd have to agree with Sasuke on this one," Sakura said almost regretfully. "Besides, it's only been six hours since we started. It's natural that we won't find anything just yet."

"I still wish it was just as simple as jump in, kick butt, and get promoted. What's in this scroll anyway?" Kiba reached out for the Earth Scroll.

"Don't open it!" Sasuke shouted, snatching it away. "Didn't you hear the proctor, Dobe? Bad things will happen if you open the scroll."

"She was probably just making it up. How bad can it be?"

Sakura punched Kiba on the noggin.

"OW! What was that for?" cried the Inuzuka, nursing his new lump.

"That's for not listening to the proctor," Sakura growled. Then her expression changed. "This isn't child's play, Kiba. This is serious business, and it worries me. If one of us gets killed, it'll be _years_ before we could take the Exams again; and to make it worse, if one of us dies, Team 8 will die as well, and I don't really want any of that to happen."

Kiba's eyes widened at Sakura's statement. He had been too brash. He had forgotten about his team, his _pack_. Another Inuzuka clan saying was that even a cat's hairball was worth more than those who forgot their pack. Had he been like that? Was he worth less than a cat's hairball?

"Kiba, Kiba?" Sakura punched the Inuzuka once more. "SNAP OUT OF IT AND ANSWER ME!"

Sakura's punch snapped Kiba out of his trance. He turned to see Sakura looking at him worriedly. Akamaru grunted. Sometimes, his partner was just too dense.

"You're right," he replied with the Inuzuka's feral resolve. "I can't believe I'm such an idiot. I should have listened if I wanted to us make this through, and we're gonna. No more complaining or nonsense from me, no sirree!"

"Atta boy!" Sakura cheered, hugging the Inuzuka, who blushed a bit.

"I'd hate to break up your love-fest, but we need to hurry," Sasuke quietly spoke up, looking somewhat amused and irritated- but mostly irritated. "We have a Heaven Scroll to capture."

At the Uchiha's words, Kiba and Sakura realized that they had been _hugging_ right in front of their teammate. Blushing furiously, they released each other before resuming their search.

* * *

Anko sat on a thick branch as she munched on some dango and drank the red bean soup that she liked so much. As she finished another stick, she hurled the empty skewer towards the trunk of a neighboring tree.

The skewer imbedded itself into the wood, finishing the Konoha symbol that was completely made of empty dango skewers. Anko grinned at her handiwork.

"Anko-san, Anko-san! We have a problem, un."

The sweet-toothed Jonin peered down to see Deidara shuffling towards her in panic.

"What is it, Yamanaka?" she snarled. "Can't you see I'm busy with my art?"

Deidara wrinkled his nose in disgust. In his eyes, the skewer art was not even the least bit artistic, but common sense told him not to voice out his opinion on the Tokujo's handiwork, especially if said Tokujo was capable of converting the cyclopean blond from Ino's brother to Ino's _sister_.

"We found the corpses of some Kusa Genin a few meters away from the forest, un. And the most chilling part about was the fact their faces were missing, un. It's like they got skinned or something."

Anko frowned. Kusa Genin? Long tongue? Missing faces? How could she have been so stupid?

"It's just as I suspected," she hissed to herself. "_He_ is back."

"Anko-san, un?"

Anko looked down to see Deidara pensively waiting for her orders.

"Alert the Hokage!" she barked. "Tell him that Orochimaru of the Densetsu no Sannin has returned! GO! NOW!"

Deidara ran a few meters, before turning back to face Anko. "What about you, un?"

"I'm going after him. If he's out on the loose, there's no telling what he might do to those kids out there."

* * *

A/N: And that's Chapter 20. I'm sorry if it's a little short and bland. My muse has been on the on/off lately. Hopefully, the next few chapters will be easier to write. Until next time!


	21. A Snake from the Grass

**A Fox among the Hounds**

_A Snake from the Grass_

* * *

It was now Day 2, and Team 7 was currently camped out in a small grove when they heard someone scream. Led by Naruto, they scrambled to the scene, whilst making sure that they were not sensed by the enemy. Concealing themselves in a clump of bushes, they were greeted by a sight that was by all accounts, not very pretty to look at.

The Suna team had encountered a team of Ame-nin led by a Genin named Shigure. Currently, Gaara had him encased in the sand that was coming out of the gourd. Naruto and Aomaru nearly gagged at the smell of the sand. There was a lingering stench around it- a stench that reeked of _blood_.

Team 7 could only look in horror as Gaara crushed Shigure, while Temari and Kankuro simply stood there, not doing anything to stop the carnage. Judging by the look on their faces, Gaara's siblings were _absolutely_ petrified of him. The remaining Ame-nin surrendered their weapons and their Earth Scroll, but even that did not save them. Gaara mercilessly crushed them as well.

As soon as the Suna team left, Naruto released the breath that he had been holding in. '_Great, the one team that had a Heaven Scroll and it had to be this group of maniacs_.' Beside him, Aomaru whimpered in fear.

Hinata was shaking like a leaf and Shikamaru was fighting the urge to vomit. Fighting the Suna team would be suicide. That Gaara character could probably take them both without batting an eyelash. Naruto might harder to take down, but there were still those two siblings of his. If they were on the same team as Gaara, they had to be formidable opponents as well. To make things worse, because they had not been seen in action, it was a veritable unknown on what this Kankuro and Temari were capable of.

"Everyone alright?" asked Naruto.

Shikamaru steadied himself and nodded. Hinata, on the other hand, would not stop shaking. Naruto wrapped an arm around her as Shikamaru rubbed her back, trying to calm her. Even Aomaru tried to help by offering his comforting fuzziness to her, but to no avail. In the end, Naruto decided to rally everyone back to camp until the whole issue had blown off.

* * *

"HE'S WHAT!?" Tsume practically roared.

She and a few other of the senior Jonin had been discussing certain matters with the Hokage when Inoichi's son came bursting through the door, out of breath.

"Orochimaru's back, un," Deidara repeated, panting. "He's in the Forest of Death."

Tsume jumped out of the chair and dashed towards the door, only to be held back by Shikaku and Chouza. The Inuzuka matriarch was struggling as hard as she could to break free.

"Let me go!" she yelled. "My children are out there! If that traitor touches a single hair of my pups, it won't be long 'til I'll be sporting a new snakeskin purse!"

Inoichi tried to reason with her. "Our children are out there too, but we won't get anything done by throwing a fit."

"Inoichi is right Tsume, calm down!" ordered the Hokage, rubbing his temples. He turned to Deidara. "Who went after him?"

"Anko Mitarashi," came the reply.

"Anyone else?"

"Just Anko, un."

"WHAT?!" Tsume ripped herself from Shikaku and Chouza's grip, Shikaku had to resort to using the Kagemane and Chouza used the Bubun Baika no Jutsu to prevent her from doing anything rash. "She went after him _ALONE_!?"

Sarutobi clenched his fists. "Send out an ANBU squad to back her up," he commanded. "Tell them it's an S-rank emergency. The rest of you, alert the other shinobi to keep an eye out for the traitor."

"What about the civilians?" asked Shikaku. "Shouldn't they know about this?"

Sarutobi shook his head. "Informing the civilian population could result in mass hysteria, making the situation worse. It would be best if we simply go about our daily business, while on guard."

As the Jonin filed out of the room, Sarutobi flopped down into his chair, pulling out his pipe.

'_Orochimaru… Just what are you planning_?'

* * *

After being attacked by another group of Ame-nin in the guise of Kiba. Sasuke decided to come up with a code that would be able to identify whether they were with a friend or foe. The code was a very long and elaborate poem which only Sasuke and Sakura could remember. Kiba on the other hand, blanched at his inability to memorize things.

As Team 8 continued their search for a Heaven Scroll, a wind jutsu suddenly burst out of nowhere. Fortunately, the team split up just before the jutsu struck.

Sasuke caught himself on a nearby branch, when he heard a twig snap. Instinctively, he pulled out his kunai, to find Sakura approaching him. He drew the kunai closer until Sakura recited the code. He then relaxed a bit.

"Where's Kiba-kun and Akamaru?" Sakura asked.

"Tch. The dobe probably went home with his tail between his legs," Sasuke scoffed.

It took all of Sakura's willpower to not use her super-punch on the last Uchiha, but there were times when he was just asking for it. Just then, a familiar voice cut in the conversation.

"I'm over here, Teme!"

Sasuke and Sakura turned around to see Kiba giving off a toothy grin.

"Where's Akamaru?" asked Sakura.

"I sent him to scout ahead. You'll never know what's out there," answered Kiba, approaching the group.

"Wait," commanded Sasuke. "Say the code."

Kiba recited the code perfectly. Sasuke nodded in response before launching a kunai towards the Inuzuka.

Sakura was furious. "Are you crazy? I know you didn't like him, but you don't have to _impale_ him!"

"Shut up, Haruno," growled Sasuke. "That's not Inuzuka. The dobe does not have the memory capability to memorize the code, which is why I came up with that idea. Also, he's too competent. The real Inuzuka would've been too busy yapping with his mutt to realize the efficiency of sending it to scout ahead."

Sakura gaped at him. "Then…" Everything suddenly came into place. Setting her hands into the ram seal, she shouted, "**Kai**!"

"Kiba" disappeared in a puff of smoke and was suddenly replaced by the creepy Kusa kunoichi from the day before.

"Kukukuku…" cackled the Kusa-nin. "So you figured me out, eh? It'll be a shame to see such talent go waste, seeing that you're going to die _now_!"

Sasuke was about to attack when he found himself completely immobilized. Turning to Sakura, he found her paralyzed as well. "What's going on?" he asked.

"Kukukuku…" replied the Kusa-nin. "Kanashibari no Jutsu. You can't escape me now. She leaked out some of her killing intent. Catching it, both Sakura and Sasuke felt their knees weaken.

Sasuke willed himself to move. If he didn't act soon, both he and Sakura would be dead; not that he cared about the Haruno, but if she died, it might be a while before he could take the Chuunin Exams again.

Concentrating his chakra, feeling soon returned to Sasuke's legs. '_About time_,' thought the Uchiha. He grabbed Sakura and retreated into the depths of the forest.

The Kusa kunoichi flashed an oily smile. '_So you want to play, eh Uchiha? Fine, let's play a game. I call it, Hide and Go Kill_.'

* * *

The Jonin-senseis were currently relaxing in the Jonin lounge. Kakashi was reading his book, Asuma was flirting with Kurenai, and the fashion-impaired Maito Gai was trying to challenge Kakashi into one of his ridiculous contests; when suddenly, the door flung open to reveal a panicked Tsume Inuzuka followed by Hiashi Hyuuga.

"Whoa, where's the fire?" asked Asuma.

Tsume glared at the laid-back Jonin. She was about to retort when Hiashi beat her to the punch.

"We are on alert. Orochimaru of the Densetsu no Sannin has returned."

A collective gasp was heard throughout the room. Orochimaru was a name to be reckoned with. Along with Jiraiya and Tsunade, he held one of the legendary summons and had been named Sannin by none other than the legendary Rain-nin, Salamander Hanzo. He was very powerful and his kenjutsu skills were unparalleled. Only a few had managed to go on par with him, including the Yondaime, Sakumo Hatake, and Sakumo's apprentice, Shippo Inuzuka, the late husband of Tsume Inuzuka.

It was not only power that marked Orochimaru- it was his exploits. It was reported that the man had been experimenting on fellow shinobi. It was a fact that he had even gone as far as to mark his own students with Cursed Seals before abandoning them after the then-incomplete Seal had been proven a failure. Among the marked students, only Anko Mitarashi lived to tell the tale.

"What is that unyouthful traitor doing back here in Konoha?" asked the ever-exuberant Gai.

"It's unknown for now," Hiashi replied. "But knowing Orochimaru, it will be something big. For the meantime, just act as if nothing happened; but stay on guard. Also, whatever you do, don't leak this out to any civilians. Hokage's orders. Understand?"

"Yes sir!"

* * *

Kiba Inuzuka was having a bad day. He had been blown away by that wind jutsu, gotten separated from his teammates, and now he was _lost_. "It just couldn't get any worse than this," he grumbled to Akamaru.

Suddenly, a giant snake popped out of the blue and swallowed the Inuzuka and his dog.

"I stand corrected," said Kiba. "Things just got worse. GET ME OUTTA HERE!"

Akamaru howled in agreement.

* * *

Two hours after the gruesome encounter at the clearing, Hinata was finally calm again and Team t was on the move once more.

An hour later, Team 7 finally hit payday. They had encountered a Kiri team that carried a Heaven Scroll. It did not take too long to dispatch them. Taking the Scroll and the Kiri team's weapons, it was now time to head to the tower.

* * *

A giant snake slithered through the Forest of Death. The sight itself was not that unusual as there were plenty of giant animals in the forest including giant tigers, giant centipedes, and giant carrion crows, just to name a few. In all truth, the sight itself was nothing out of the ordinary.

However, inside the snake sat one very irate Genin and his nin-dog. "Yip! Arf! Arf!" barked Akamaru. (trans: "We have to get out of here!")

"Ya think?" said Kiba. "If we don't do something now, we'll be nothing more than snake crap in a few hours."

"Woof! Arf! Arf!" (trans: "Why don't you use the Gatsuuga?")

Kiba's face brightened up. "Of course! Akamaru, you're a genius!"

Akamaru sweatdropped. '_And he's supposed to be the evolved one on the team_?'

Kiba gave Akamaru the special pill. "**Juujin Bunshin**!" he cried. Unsheathing the Shiroga, he dove in for his signature jutsu. "**Gatsuuga**!"

In the outside world, the giant snake writhed in pain. As two blue-greenish drills burst out from its stomach, the snake dispelled.

Kiba and Akamaru emerged, slimy and grinning. "Finally, fresh air. Come on Akamaru, let's go catch up with Sakura and the teme. And maybe we can get cleaned up afterwards."

* * *

"Which way? Which way?"

Sasuke had been hopping through the forest with Sakura in tow for a while. Wherever he turned, the Kusa-nin seemed to just pop out of the blue. Sakura was still frozen in fear and even with his Sharingan, Sasuke was barely getting by.

"You can run, but you can't… ARGH!"

A shuriken flew out of nowhere and hit the kunoichi on the arm.

"Blah, blah, blah… You're all hot air…" grumbled a very familiar voice.

"ARF!"

The voice snapped Sakura out of her stupor. "Kiba?" she stuttered.

"You brat!" shouted the Kusa-nin. "How did you escape my snake?"

"That was you?" growled Kiba. "Oh, now there's hell to pay! **Tsuuga**!"

Kiba smirked as his Tsuuga connected with the Kusa-nin. However, his smirk disappeared when the Kusa-nin suddenly became brown and sticky. Kiba tried to pull free, but he was stuck fast.

"Doro Bunshin (trans: Mud Clone)!?" shouted Sakura.

"Yes," crooned the Kusa-nin. "A very handy tool, don't you agree?"

Sakura rushed towards Kiba. Making a few handseals, she shouted, "**Doton: Retsudotensho**!"

A nearby rock shot towards the Kusa-nin, but the kunoichi simply deflected the missile and kicked Sakura right into the clone.

"You little pests have interfered for the last time!" hissed the Kusa-nin. "**Kuchiyose no Jutsu**!"

A giant snake loomed over Kiba and Sakura. The two Genin screamed and struggled, but to no avail. The mud clone was just too sticky.

But just as all hope seemed lost for the two Genin, Sasuke came to the rescue. "**Raiton: Raisenka**!" Several lightning balls shot towards the snake. A couple even hit the Kusa-nin, stunning her and dispelling the Bunshin.

"Shinobi Rule Number One," said Sasuke. "Never let your guard down! **Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu**!" The jutsu hit the snake and the kunoichi. The creature gave a loud bellow before dispelling.

"Wow Sasuke, you saved us," remarked Kiba. "That's a plus, coming from you."

"Hn," snarled the Uchiha.

"Kukukuku… You really are powerful. You will be the perfect vessel."

Team 8 looked up to see the Kusa-nin scrambling back to her feet. Half her face had been burned off by the giant fireball, revealing the pale face of a snake-like man. The Genin backed away slightly.

"W-who are you and what do you want?" Sakura gasped.

The creepy man peeled of the remnants of the Kusa-nin's face. "My name is Orochimaru, and I'm here for Sasuke-kun."

"Stay away from him!" shouted Kiba. Akamaru jumped to the front and growled.

"I know you don't like him, so why don't you just hand him over to me?" sneered Orochimaru. "I'll be happy, you'll be happy. It's a win-win situation."

"That's beside the point," snapped the Inzuka. "Although he's a teme, he's still a part of my pack, and we Inuzukas would never abandon a member of our pack."

Orochimaru chuckled darkly. "Ah yes, the Inuzuka pack mentality. A shame it can't do anything about _this_!"

Kiba found himself flying as Orochimaru punched him straight into a tree. Sakura was about to use a genjutsu when the Snake Sannin unleashed his killer intent once more. She immediately dropped to her knees. She could only watch in horror as Orochimaru stretched out his neck and bit Sasuke's neck. As soon as Orochimaru let go, a strange seal appeared on the Uchiha's jugular. Sasuke collapsed, clutching his neck.

"What did you do to him?" Sakura screamed.

"I simply marked him. He's mine now. Kukukuku…" With that, Orochimaru sank into a tree and disappeared.

* * *

A/N: I apologize if this chapter is a bit Team 8-centric but, this bloody issue does involve Orochimaru. Here, Kiba simply takes the place of Canon!Naruto and vice versa (scroll up to see the scene with Gaara). Don't worry though; Naruto is still the protagonist of the story.

About Kiba's father, it's only right that I gave a name that signified a dog's body part. Shippo actually means "tail" in Japanese; just as Tsume means "claw", Hana means "nose", and Kiba means "fang". And for those who might ask, no, I did not rip the name off from _Inuyasha_.

As always, just send your opinions via review board or PM. N & B out.


	22. Cutting it Close

A/N: Here's another chapter of _A Fox among the Hounds_. I'm too tired to say much so I'll just skip straight to the fic right after I do a little Q & A.

To Hektols: Who said anything about Sasuke fighting Lee without his Sharingan? And jutsus were totally allowed in the test. Note that Naruto used his Kage Bunshin and Kiba used his clan techniques in the canon version. Even if jutsus were not allowed, Sasuke's Sharingan can be utilized in the fight. **Anything goes except killing**.

To Outlet of Shadows: Hinata's fight against Gaara is crucial to the story. Come to think of it, maybe I could fix up the last three matches of the prelims back to Sasuke vs. Ino, Neji vs. Lee, and Gaara vs. Hinata. I just realized the perfect plot catalyst. In lieu to that, please disregard the match-ups for the Chuunin Exam Finals.

* * *

**A Fox among the Hounds**

_Cutting it Close_

* * *

Anko growled as she popped another soldier pill. It had been three days since Deidara's report, and she still had not seen eye nor ear of her old sensei.

"Looking for me, Anko-chan?"

The Snake Mistress turned around to see her old master phase out of a tree. Thinking quickly, she used her Sen'eijashu, but Orochimaru caught it.

"Kukukuku… Still as predictable as always, Anko-chan. You haven't changed a bit."

A low growl rose up in Anko's throat. "What are you doing back here in Konoha, traitor?"

Orochimaru simply smirked as he approached his former student. "Is that any way, to greet your sensei, Anko-chan?"

"Stop calling me Anko-chan and state your business!"

Orchimaru clicked his tongue in mock displeasure. "Oh, how rude. You know, you're just about as feisty as that Uchiha brat. But, not to worry, he'll be experiencing some attitude adjustment very soon."

Anko's eyes widened. "Oh no…"

Orochimaru licked his lips. "Oh yessss…"

With a feral snarl, Anko pulled out a few senbon and launched them at the Snake Sannin. He simply dodged it.

"Kukukuku… Have I taught you nothing, Anko-chan?" the man crooned.

Anko pulled out a couple of kunai and spun towards Orochimaru while clutching the weapons. "Shut up you old bastard, you never… ARGH!"

The Cursed Seal on Anko's neck began to glow. She felt her vision blur. The Tokujo tried to steady herself. "What's… …going on?" she whispered, clutching her neck.

"Just because it's dormant doesn't mean that it no longer works," sneered Orochimaru. "Prepare to-"

A kunai whizzed past the Snake Sannin. He tuned towards its source. Four ANBU were heading towards his direction. He hissed in annoyance.

"I'm sorry I couldn't stay and chat, Anko-chan, but I have bigger fish to fry." As suddenly as he appeared, Orochimaru phased out of sight.

"Mitarashi, speak to me. Are you alright? Where's the traitor?" asked an ANBU with a monkey mask as he approached the dazed Anko.

"I'm fine, Saru… But the bastard got away… Again."

An ANBU with a tiger mask was quick to comment. "He was always a slippery snake, that Orochimaru."

"What do you plan to do now, Mitarashi?" asked the ANBU with a rooster mask.

Anko pulled herself up. "We head straight to the tower, and fast."

The ANBU looked at her strangely, questioning her decision.

"Uchiha has been marked," she spat. "We have to inform the Hokage _immediately_."

* * *

Team 7 was making good progress when they heard the sounds of battle. Naruto and Aomaru slowly crept forward to see Sakura and Kiba engaged against the strange team from Oto. Not far from them, lay the prone forms of Sasuke, Lee, and Akamaru. Naruto felt anger pour into him. Motioning for his team to stand back, he jumped into the fray.

"First, you hit a guy with glasses, and now you're going three against two?" Naruto snarled.

"Hey, the crazy lady did say anything goes; so deal with it and play hero somewhere else," sneered the spiky-haired Oto-nin.

"How typical, since Pinky over there is such a damsel in distress," agreed the female Oto-nin, jabbing her thumb at Sakura.

"Don't you dare mock Sakura!" snarled Kiba as he stood up, using the Shiroga as a prop. "She's one of the best genjutsu users among us rookies, so you'd better shut up if you know what's good for ya!"

"Ooh… Tough guy…" mocked the spiky-haired Oto-nin. "Okay, okay, I dare ya. Show us what you mean by 'good'."

Furious, Kiba charged towards the Oto-nin with the intention to run him through with the Shiroga.

"**Zankuuha**!" Kiba was hit by a blast of air and thrown several feet backwards.

"Tch. That's all you got?" jeered the spiky-haired Oto-nin. He turned to Naruto. "What about you, Blondie? You just gonna stand there all day? Rookie of the Year, my butt. You're just as much as a pansy as the others."

Naruto glared at him, shaking with anger. His knuckles had turned white from him clenching his fists. Aomaru's fur was bristled with rage, making him look fuzzier than ever.

"Whatcha gonna do, Sunshine?" Spiky went on. "Sic that little fuzzball on me? What's _he_ gonna do? Tickle me to death?

"Zaku, stop bragging and kill the Uchiha already," admonished the bandaged Oto-nin, speaking for the first time since prior the written exam.

"Oh lighten up Dosu," retorted Zaku. "Blondie here couldn't hurt a fly even if he-"

Zaku had the chance to never finished his sentence because Naruto kicked him so hard, he flew into his female teammate.

"You little brat!" they both yelled, scrambling back to their feet. "You're going to get it now!"

Zaku pulled off his arms and got ready to blast Naruto back into the Stone Age, and his female teammate pulled out some senbon with bells attached to them, when Sakura used her genjutsu. "**Magen: Narakumi no Jutsu**!"

"Not gonna work this time!" yelled the female Oto-nin. "Kai!"

Zaku was seething. "You're all dead meat! **Zankuuha**!"

Naruto looked at Kiba and smirked. "Are you thinking, what I'm thinking?"

Kiba caught Naruto's glint and smirked back. "You got it, bro."

"**Tsuuga**!" yelled the brothers in unison. They drilled right through the air wave, nullifying it.

"This has gone far enough!" yelled Dosu. He raised his Melody Arm and the strange noise came around once again. Aomaru dropped to the ground whimpering, and Naruto, Kiba, and Sakura fell to their knees. "What are you waiting for? Finish them now! Lord Orochimaru is already delayed as is!"

Shikamaru and Hinata held back a gasp as they saw the next scene unfold before their eyes. Sasuke had risen to help the fallen Konha-nin. However, he had black marks crawling over his skin and a crazed, maniacal look plastered onto his face.

"**What happened here**? **Who did this**?" asked Sasuke.

"Whatzit to ya?" Zaku retorted.

Sasuke turned to the speaker. "**Did you do this**?"

Zaku maintained his brash cockiness. "So what if I did?"

Sasuke's expression turned murderous. "**You die now**." He grabbed Zaku's arms and bent them until they broke. As the Oto-nin went down, Sasuke made for the death blow, but fortunately for Zaku, his female teammate used a genjutsu to make a tactical retreat.

"Ugh. What a party…" groaned Kiba as he held his head. As he looked up, he gaped at the sight before him. "Whoa…"

"Sasuke, what happened to you…?" asked Sakura.

"**Fight me, Inuzuka**," growled the Uchiha.

"Hell no, I'm not fighting you!" yelled Kiba.

"**Not you. **_**Naruto**_."

"Like my brother said," retorted Naruto. "Hell no!"

At the response, the Uchiha went ballistic and lunged for the blond Inuzuka. Although Naruto dodged and parried with the Inuzuka's famed agility; Sasuke's new condition seemed to have given his abilities a new edge, making it difficult for the blond to hold his ground.

"**Kagemane no Jutsu**!"Just as Sasuke's fist was a hair's breadth away from impacting Naruto's jaw, he suddenly found himself unable to make full contact.

Naruto made a good distance away from the other boy before flashing his teammate a foxy grin. "Nice timing, Shika!"

Shikamaru stepped out of the bushes with Hinata close behind him. "Tch. You're troublesome, but what are friends for?"

Sasuke tried move, but Shikamaru stayed immobile. "**Nara**, **I demand you let me go this instant**! **I must fight Inuzuka**. **I must surpass him**!"

Hinata tried to reason with the Uchiha. "Sasuke, now's not the time or place to pick a fight. Stop it! Stop it right now!" Unfortunately, her words fell onto deaf ears.

"Listen to her, Uchiha," Shikamaru interjected. "Naruto's an ally."

"**So what**?"

"So you'd better listen to Shika and Hinata, Teme," Kiba replied. "You pick a fight with my brother one more time, and we'll not hesitate to take you down."

Sasuke gave a low growl, but stood down nonetheless. As he did so, his facial markings retreated back into the Cursed Seal.

Piercing black eyes locked with determined blue. "I'll back off for now. But remember this, Naruto Inuzuka, I _will_ get stronger, and we _will_ do battle one day."

Naruto returned the glare. "We'll see, Uchiha. We'll see."

* * *

Shortly after the fiasco with the Oto team, Lee regained consciousness. He had been confused, and at the same time, relieved when he woke up to find the Oto team nowhere in sight. He and Teams 7 and 8 talked for a while until TenTen and Neji arrived.

Team 7 and Team 8 parted ways not long after Team Gai left. Team 8 had lost their Earth Scroll in their fight against Orochimaru and had to go back to square one. They went on ahead to look for a new set of scrolls. Team 7, having completed their objectives, proceeded straight to the Tower.

Upon their arrival at the Tower, they found the Suna team already there. Gaara was giving Naruto a look that screamed "you're next". Unfazed, Naruto returned a look that leaked of "bring it on".

Team 7 read the poem on the wall and laid the Heaven and Earth scroll in accordance to the riddle. As soon as the scrolls were rolled out and crossed over, Kakashi poofed out, his nose still buried in his little orange book.

"Yo!" he chirped ever-so-cheerfully. Aomaru yelped in surprise.

"Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto gasped. "_You_ were in the scroll?"

Kakashi simply gave him the infamous eye smile. "Nah. That was a summoning scroll. When you opened it, it summoned your team's Jonin instructor, namely me. Anyway, congrats on getting through the Forest of Death, but don't let your guard down just yet. Things only get tougher from here."

"What a drag," Shikamaru muttered. "What's next, Sensei?"

Kakashi's smile widened. "If I told you, it would be unfair for the others now, wouldn't it? For now, just head to one of the rooms and rest up." He led his team to a room. Said room had three beds, but nothing more. Shikamaru gave a sigh of relief, threw himself on one of the beds and promptly fell asleep. Hinata, Kakashi, and Naruto and Aomaru sweatdropped at their lazy teammate.

"Anyway, I'll see you guys in a couple of days," said Kakashi, before vanishing in a cloud of smoke. "If you need me, I'll be in the Jonin lounge."

During the next two days, the other teams came emerging from the forest. Team Gai arrived six hours after Team 7. Team 10 arrived a day later, followed by the Oto team. As for Team 8, there was no sign.

It was the last day of the second exam, and Team 8 still had yet to arrive. Naruto was getting worried.

What if they had gotten lost?

What if they had been eaten by the forest creatures?

What if Sasuke had once again gone off the deep end and killed his teammates?

A thousand scenarios played through Naruto's head, and none of them made him feel any better. Aomaru licked his hand, trying his best to comfort his partner's unease. Suddenly, someone tapped him on the shoulder, breaking him out of his morbid daze.

Naruto quickly whipped around and grabbed the hand on his shoulder. His grip relaxed when he realized it was only Hinata. The Hyuuga looked startled out of her wits.

"Sorry," Naruto apologized. "Force of habit."

"I-it's okay, Naruto-kun," assured the girl. "Anyway, I have great news. Team 8 made it, although, just barely."

Naruto grinned. "As long as they're here, it's good enough for me! Let's go meet up with them! Come on!" He grabbed Hinata's hand and ran into the halls, Hinata in tow. Aomaru followed behind.

"Erm… Naruto-kun, shouldn't we call Shikamaru-kun?"

"Call Shikamaru-kun for what?" drawled a lazy-sounding voice.

"Oh Shika! There you are!" Naruto said. "We were just about to look for you. Team 8-"

Shikamaru cut him off. "Yeah, I saw them. They're already there at the third part of the exam. Let's hurry there too, before the higher-ups get troublesome and disqualify us."

Team 7 hurried down the halls until they reached a set of double doors. They entered it to find the Hokage, the proctors, Jonin-senseis, other Jonin and Chuunin, medics, and the other Genin gathered in the room. Naruto settled himself beside his brother.

"Glad you could make it," Kiba whispered, a mischievous glint in his eye.

"Same could be said for you," Naruto replied cheekily.

A familiar Jonin stepped out from the ranks and coughed a little before speaking.

"First of all, I'd like to congratulate all of you for making it through the second part of the exam. You all have proven yourselves mentally and physically. However, we will now see if you can prove yourself in single combat. My name is Hayate Gekkou, and I'll be the proctor for the third part of the Chuunin Exams.

"Before we proceed, I'd like to announce that the third part of the test is optional. If you feel that you can no longer proceed, please raise your hand and I will check you off."

Kabuto Yakushi raised his hand. "I'm out. The Chuunin Exams took a lot out of me."

Naruto watched him leave. The feeling of uneasiness returned. There was definitely something wrong with that fellow.

"Anyone else?" Hayate asked. No one else raised their hands. "Seeing as no one else wants to leave, let us now proceed to the third part of the Chuunin Exams. Please proceed to the balconies. When your name appears on the screen behind me, please come down to the arena."

The assembled Genin leaned forward as various names flashed through the board and stopped at…

* * *

A/N: Oops… Cliffhanger! Who will fight first? Hmm… I wonder… As promised, this chapter is now more Team 7-centric. I hope you like it. Don't forget to rate and review. If you want to criticize, criticize constructively.


	23. The Fight Begins

A/N: I'm back! Glad to know that everyone loved Chapter 22. And because you asked for it, here's Chapter 23.

But before that, a word from the Q & A:

To Dragon Man 180: Aomaru will get a bit of action soon. Don't worry your pretty little head about it.

To Reaper-Kun: The reason why Gaara can sense the Kyuubi is because of the Shukaku. Jinchuuriki in this universe unconsciously radiate a certain chakra signature that can ONLY be picked up by **other Jinchuuriki**. As for the NaruHina, it'll come in time.

To Felix the Eevetrainer: Hayate has made a cameo appearance before the Chuunin Exam Arc in this fic. See Chapter 16: New Friends and Teachers.

* * *

**A Fox among the Hounds**

_The Fight Begins_

* * *

…Sabaku no Kankuro versus Yoroi Akado.

The aforementioned Genin stepped into the arena, as the others looked on with bated breath. Hayate coughed a few more times and started the match.

The two boys clashed head on. Yoroi grabbed Kankuro and started draining out his chakra. However, something was off. Kankuro did not seem to be the least bit tired; in fact, he was _smirking_.

It was interest turn of events when the Kankuro on field was revealed to be a puppet and the real Kankuro was the one hidden inside the bundle. The puppet wrapped its arms around the startled Yoroi and constricted itself around him until he passed out. Kankuro was declared winner of the match.

"Sensei," Naruto asked as he watched the medics cart away the fallen Yoroi. "Is it legal for that Kankuro kid to be using a puppet?"

"Why yes," Kakashi replied. "Battle puppets are considered as weapons. In fact, several Suna-nin were known to make use of puppets on field. The downside is that the user needs to have excellent chakra control in order to utilize the puppets at optimum capacity. Judging by the skill of this Kankuro, I'd say his chakra control could even surpass that of Sakura, Neji, or Hinata."

Naruto licked his dry lips. Apparently it was not only Gaara that was a tough nut. By the looks of things, fighting any of his teammates would not be an easy task.

The names on the screenboard flashed through once more and finally stopped on Shikamaru Nara vs. Kin Tsuchi. Shikamaru was none too happy.

"I have to fight a _girl_!" he groaned. "Of all people, why a girl!"

The kunoichi present turned to glare at the Nara, challenging him to say something sexist about fighting girls. Shikamaru, noticing the glares, did the smart thing and shut his mouth. Annoyed, he trudged into the arena.

"You're fighting me?" Kin scoffed. "Ha! This'll be a breeze. Even my senbon could knock you down." She tossed the needles towards the Nara, and for a split second, he thought he heard bells. He suddenly felt drowsy.

For a few moments, Kin had the upper hand and the Konoha shinobi were getting anxious.

"What's going on with Shikamaru, Sensei?" asked Chouji. "He wouldn't just let anyone kick him around."

Asuma looked at the young Akimichi. He could tell that Chouji was concerned for his friend, since both Chouji and Shikamaru were practically friends since their diaper days.

"Don't worry Chouji," he assured. "I'm sure Shikamaru has something up his sleeve. He always does."

"Look!" Ino crowed excitedly, pointing towards the arena. Sure enough, as Asuma predicted, Shikamaru had managed to turn the tables.

After several maneuvers, Shikamaru finally had Kin where he wanted her. He used his Kagemane via the shadow on her stringed senbon. The shadow was thin and almost invisible, but a shadow was a shadow and that alone was already opportunity enough for the Nara.

At first, Kin was surprised when she was caught, but after a while, she noticed that whenever Shikamaru moved, she moved as well. Then her innate cockiness took over when Shikamaru threw a shuriken towards her.

"So much for your plan, Genius," she scoffed. "If you dodge, I dodge too. You can't do-"

The sentence was cut short when Shikamaru ignored Kin and bet backwards. Kin did the same, and hit her head on the wall behind her, effectively knocking her out.

"Checkmate," Shikamaru smirked as he released the jutsu and stood up.

Hayate looked at Kin and coughed a little. "Kin Tsuchi can no longer proceed, and so the match goes to Shikamaru Nara."

Naruto, Kiba, Chouji, and Ino erupted into wild cheers as Shikamaru made his way back.

"You guys are so troublesome," he mumbled with a slight grin.

The next match was Chouji Akimichi versus Misumi Tsurugi. Chouji leapt down into the arena, whereas Misumi used the Shunshin.

As soon as the signal was given, Misumi immediately ran at him, seeking a quick end to the fight. Acting on instinct, Chouji dodged to the side. Up in the balcony, Asuma looked on contemplatively. If _Chouji_ was able dodge the blow, the opponent had to be a rather mediocre shinobi. However, that did not mean he was unskilled; otherwise, he and his team would not have passed the initial stages.

Unfortunately, Chouji did _not_ have that on mind. He threw a powerful, bone-shattering punch; but instead of flying back, his fist sank into Misumi's chest. The enemy ninja smirked as he made his move. His body began to stretch and contort, twisting around the confused Akimichi. Not long after that, the coils around Chouji began to constrict painfully.

Despite being caught unawares, Chouji was not not going to go down without a fight. "**Baika no Jutsu**!"he cried. There was a flash of chakra as Chouji grew several times his normal width, giving him an almost spherical appearance.

The sudden growth dislocated Misumi's joints from his sockets, and he went down, agony etched over his features.

But that was just the beginning of Misumi's Waterloo. "**Nikudan Sensha**!" Tucking in his arms and legs, Chouji began to roll around the arena, crushing the hapless Misumi in the process.

When it was all over, Hayate stepped forward, looked at the mangled Misumi and coughed twice. "Misumi Tsurugi can no longer proceed. This match goes to Chouji Akimichi."

Ino was the first to greet her round teammate upon his return. "Good work, Chouji!"

As usual, Shino did not say anything, but if one looked closely, he could see a slight upturning of the corners of his lips.

The next couple of matches were quick and slightly bloody. It featured the famous Sasuke Uchiha against Ino Yamanaka and Sabaku no Temari versus a recently-healed Zaku Abumi.

The Uchiha-Yamanaka fight could be best described as fast. Ino made the first move; lunging towards Sasuke, only to be punched into a wall. Spitting blood from the powerful counterattack, Ino's options were suddenly limited. The taijutsu approach was out of the question as the Uchiha would surely win with no problem. The Shintenshin was also a no-go as Ino's opponents were usually immobilized before she could use it. At this point, the best possible choice would be the approach Deidara taught her not too long ago.

Deftly dodging several kunai, Ino reached for her weapon pouch and grabbed a few tagged kunai and smoke pellets. Tossing it towards Sasuke's general direction, she put her hands in the hand seals she had seen her half-brother so often use.

"**Katsu**!"

There was a loud noise, followed by a huge cloud of smoke. Taking advantage of the confusion, Ino dove in, hoping to catch Sasuke off-guard. She swung her fist, only to have it caught by none other than the Uchiha himself.

Sasuke quickly twisted Ino's arm behind her as he placed a kunai at her neck. "Game over."

Throughout the entire duration of the fight, Ino had not even landed a single hit.

After Sasuke had been declared the winner, the Cursed Seal had started to act up once more. He collapsed and was immediately sent to the infirmary under ANBU guard.

'_Jiraiya, where are you_?' pondered Sarutobi. Upon hearing that Orochimaru had returned, he had written an urgent letter to Jiraiya, the brawn of the Densetsu Sannin and wielder of the Toad Contract, ordering him to come nullify the Cursed Seal on Sasuke and aid in the capture of the wayward Snake Sannin.

In the arena below, it was now Zaku and Temari's turn. Both contenders eyed each other with contemptous regard.

"Well, lookie here, if it isn't a _fangirl_," Zaku taunted.

"Well, lookie here, if it isn't a _blowhard_," Temari retorted.

Zaku frowned. "Oh, it's on now. **Zankuuha**!" Pointing a tube-implanted arm at her, he blasted a mixture of sound and air towards the Suna kunoichi. Temari swung her fan, revealing a purple circle. As she did so, the attack was nullified.

"One moon," she said calmly.

"So that's how it is, huh? Well two can play it that way." Throwing both his arms to the side, Zaku fired another Zankuuha.

Temari blinked in shock as twin blasts went sideways and ricocheted, catching her in a pincer. She leapt into the air only to discover that the attack was still tailing her. Fortunately for her, they were now coming from the same direction.

"**Kamaitachi no Jutsu**!" she cried, waving the fan downwards, negating the attack as the back draft propelled her upwards. "Two moons."

Zaku growled in anger and aimed both arms at the airborne kunoichi. "**Zankuukyokuha**!" This time, the attack was devastating- it literally blew her off the stage.

Painfully picking herself up, Temari wiped away the trickle of blood on her lip, only to see Zaku ready another attack.

"It's over now," he grinned. "**Zankuukyokuha**!"

"Three moons! **Daikamaitachi no Jutsu**!"

The attacks collided barely a meter from Zaku. The backlash flung him into a wall, leaving an imprint in the stone. The impact was powerful enough to render the boy unconscious.

Temari smirked as she hefted her fan. "And that's how you handle wind jutsu, wannabe."

The next match had Rock Lee, the genius of hard work, facing off Neji Hyuuga, the Hyuuga prodigy. All things considered, it was a fight worth remembering- a battle of geniuses.

Lee was pumped. "OKAY! I'm going to beat you Neji. I have been training for this moment for months. Let's make this match a youthful one."

Neji smirked as he activated his Byakugan and got into the Jyuuken stance. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

Hayate stepped forward. "Are the competitors ready?" Lee and Neji both nodded. "Alright, BEGIN!"

"**KONOHA SENPUU**!"

In seconds, Lee charged towards Neji who blocked him off. Neji threw a few jabs at Lee who parried. The bushy-browed genius then sent three consecutive spin-kicks towards the Hyuuga prodigy. In all terms, the fight was like one action-filled tango.

"Wow, they're good," remarked Kiba.

"Of course they're good," said Maito Gai as he approached Teams 7 and 8. "They're two of the most youthful Genin Konoha has to offer."

Both teams stared at Gai and shuddered a little. If anything, his eyebrows were even thicker and bushier than that of Lee's. They were practically caterpillars. To make things worse, the man sported a bowl cut and wore green spandex.

"Who are you anyway?" asked Sakura, inwardly cringing at Gai's external appearance.

Gai beamed and flashed a thumbs-up. "My name is Maito Gai, the Beautiful Green Beast of Konoha. I'm the Jonin-sensei of the very youthful Team Gai."

Back on the field, Lee had gone down, and Neji sported a couple of bruises. "Nice work, my youthful students," hollered Gai. "Lee, you can take them off now!"

"Are you sure, Sensei?" Lee asked. "You said I could only take them off in case of an emergency."

"I'll allow it this time," replied Gai. "I believe that you should give it your best. You too, Neji."

Neji looked at his sensei and nodded in response.

Lee bent over and took off his anklets. The accessories hit the ground with a loud metallic thud. "Now I can really move," he quipped with a grin. "Are you ready, Neji?"

"Bring it on, Lee," Neji replied.

Lee suddenly disappeared in a cloud of dust. Neji reactivated his Byakugan, but could not keep up. The next few moments had Lee activating three of the Eight Celestial Gates and the Hyuuga heir tossed around like a rag doll.

"**OMOTE RENGE**!"

"Neji-niisan, look out!" yelled Hinata.

Neji was suddenly wrapped in Lee's bandages and driven into the ground by what seemed like a tombstone piledriver. The impact created a crater on the arena floor below. When the dust cleared, Lee painfully picked himself up, and Neji came out battered, but still conscious.

Kiba was practically close to falling over the railing as he leaned on. "What happened? I could have sworn Neji got hit."

"Kawarimi no Jutsu." Kurenai replied, pointing to a log that was wrapped up like a sushi roll. "Most people tend to rely on the more complex jutsu that they underestimate the most basic jutsu. Keep in mind that when used properly, even the most basic jutsu can pack quite a punch."

The Oto Team's Jonin-sensei smirked. This crop of Genin was probably the best Konoha had in _years_. Oh, the jutsu in their arsenal. It was only a matter of time before the Uchiha's body was _his_ and all the jutsu in the world would be at his fingertips.

Back in the arena, Lee had activated the Fifth Gate and was now rushing in to perform the Ura Renge. At this point, Neji could only do the one thing that could keep him safe until Lee's Gates burned out.

"**KAITEN**!"

As Neji's hands began to spin, it gradually picked up speed. In a matter of seconds, Neji was surrounded by a dome made entirely of chakra. Even with his Barrage combos, Lee could not break through.

The fight raged on until Lee 's Gates had burned out. He was tired, but he still had some fight left. He charged towards Neji once more. Neji, who was just as exhausted, prepared his next line of defense.

"**Hakke Rokujuyon Sho**! Two strikes!" Neji shut down a couple of Lee's tenketsu

"Four strikes!"

"Eight strikes!" Now twelve of Lee's chakra points were disabled.

"Sixteen strikes!"

"Thirty-two strikes!" Lee could no longer move his right arm and left leg.

"Sixty-four strikes!" The fight ended with Neji closing off Lee's tenketsu and disabling him. However, Neji had exhausted his chakra and passed out as well. Seeing that none of the combatants had any energy left, Hayate declared the match a draw.

The unconscious Neji and Lee were carted off to the infirmary with Gai standing over them, crying about the fires of youth, and TenTen wishing her teammates a speedy recovery.

"To have both your students fight each other… That must have been tough on you." remarked Kakashi.

"Yes it is," answered Gai. "It's bad enough that I have to be impartial for both parties. If anything, it was a good thing this match ended in a draw."

Team 7 was stumped. "What do you mean Gai-sensei?"

"Neji and Lee's relationship is what you could call a friendly rivalry," Gai explained. "Neji has a tendency towards bigheadedness and fatalism, and Lee is over-competitive and has a distorted perception of his own limits. Had Neji won, he'd probably be showing off and pushing Lee to train until he drops dead. However, Neji's ego stems from a combination of Hyuuga pride and a clan pressure. Had he lost, not only would he have been considered as weak by clan standards, but his fatalism would also prevent him from working harder to overcome his failure."

"Team relations sure are complex," remarked Kiba.

"Amen to that," replied Naruto, adding his two cents. "Especially rivalries. They're just so…"

"Troublesome?" Shikamaru offered.

Naruto grinned. "Couldn't have said it better myself."

* * *

A/N: Finally it's done. I know my version of Neji is OOC and he's rather nice. Before you guys can rant to me about it, I'd like you to read Chapter 2. There's a section that explains a bit about Neji and the Hyuuga clan law in the AFatH universe. But to compensate, I kept a couple of Neji's flaws to maintain some of his original personality.

Happy reading!


	24. Brother against Brother

**A Fox among the Hounds**

_Brother against Brother_

* * *

It was currently the preliminary round of the third part of the Chuunin Exam, and the shinobi present at the time were watching the screenboard with bated breath. The combatants' names flashed at random until it finally rested on Konoha's Shino Aburame who was going against Oto's Dosu Kinuta.

Almost immediately after the match started, Shino unleashed his Kikai bugs onto his opponent.

"Bugs?" Dosu scoffed. "Hmph. My Melody Arm will take care of that." Raising his gauntlet, he activated the sound waves that confused the bugs. The insects surrounding him fell off and crawled off onto the arena.

The next several minutes had Shino facing Dosu off without his bugs. Although Shino, unlike most Aburames, had some skill in taijutsu, it was usually combined with his bug techniques. What made it difficult was the fact that Dosu was older, and therefore, much more experienced.

"Give up now," said Dosu. "Without your bugs, you are nothing."

"Are you sure?" replied Shino. "You haven't met my ace in the hole yet."

In seconds, Dosu was surrounded by thousands of Shino's chakra-eating beetles.

"What's going on? My Melody Arm should have disabled your bugs!"

Shino simply quirked an eyebrow. "When my bugs initially surrounded you, their queen was among them. The queen simply attached herself to you and released a special pheromone. Even though the bugs may no longer be under my control, they are still controlled by the queen. Either you forfeit now or my bugs will drain out your chakra."

Dosu growled and raised his hand. "Proctor, I forfeit."

Hayate cleared his throat and declared Shino the winner. Up in the balconies, Asuma gave his student a thumbs-up.

The next match was Sakura Haruno against TenTen. The two kunoichi faced each other and got into position.

"ALL RIGHT, CAT FIGT!" Kankuro hooted. All those present gave him a strange look, and Temari whacked him on the head with her fan.

"Who do you think's gonna win, Sensei?" asked Kiba, leaning over the edge.

Kurenai looked over at the two kunoichi. TenTen was the upcoming Weapons Mistress and had excellent skill in projectile weapons. Sakura was very much like a cross between Kurenai and the legendary medic-nin Tsunade, with excellent chakra control and genjutsu skills.

"Both girls are very proficient in their specialized fields, even I don't know the outcome of this match," answered Kurenai.

Down below, the fight had already begun. TenTen initiated the match by throwing a few shuriken. Sakura dodged and used the Bunshin technique to distract her opponent. TenTen threw a few more projectiles and dispelled the clones.

"Give it up, Pinky," TenTen called. "I'm not like those fan-girl kunoichi usually found at the Academy. You're going against the real deal."

"I thought as much," Sakura replied. "**Suiton: Kirigakure no Jutsu**! Let's you try to hit me in this fog."

TenTen growled a little. Shurijutsu (trans: throwing skills) was only effective when one could see the opponent. However, the fight was not over yet. Pulling out a scroll, she unsealed a bo staff.

The fight diverted into a taijutsu-bojutsu match. Unlike Shino and Dosu's match, were logic beat experience, Sakura and TenTen's match was the inverse. There, it was TenTen's veteran skills that overcame Sakura's brain.

Hayate called the match. "Sakura Haruno is no longer able to battle. TenTen is the winner." TenTen cheered and raised her hands in victory signs. At the balcony, Gai gave her his trademark Nice Guy Pose.

TenTen walked up to a bruised Sakura. "Nice match," she acknowledged, helping the other girl up.

"Thanks," Sakura replied. "You were great out there, too."

"BOO, YOU STINK!" called Kankuro from the balconies. "THIS HAS TO BE THE WORST CAT FIGHT EVER!"

Sakura's eye twitched. TenTen looked at her with an evil twinkle in her eyes. "Wanna beat him up?" she offered.

The same evil twinkle appeared in Sakura's eyes. "Let's."

Moments later, Kankuro was being run down by not two, but _three_ very irate kunoichi. Apparently, Temari could no longer tolerate her brother's boorish behavior during the match. The other shinobi rolled their eyes and symphatized with the hapless puppeteer. It was true what they said, hell hath no fury like a woman dissed.

After the very funny intermission with Kankuro, the match-ups began once more. Naruto gulped. There were only four Genin who had not battled, Kiba, Hinata, himself, and Sabaku no Gaara. The screenboard began to flash and the first name stopped at _Naruto Inuzuka_.

The blond Inuzuka began to pray. '_Are you there God? It's me, Naruto. If you can hear me, please make me go against Sabaku no Gaara. I don't think Kiba or Hinata are ready to take him on. He's too bloodthirsty; I think he might kill them if he has the chance. I don't want to take him on either, but as long as he doesn't hurt my friends, I'll be fine_.'

Unfortunately, God must have been on break that time, because the second name finally stopped on _Kiba Inuzuka_. Naruto felt his spirits sink. Not only did he have to fight his own brother, his best female friend also had to go against Sabaku no Gaara, _alone_.

"All right, it's rematch time!" Kiba grinned. "Just because you're my brother doesn't mean I'm going to go easy on you." Akamaru barked with anticipation.

"Don't worry about that," Naruto replied. "I was never one for shortcuts anyway."

Hayate stepped forward. "Ninth match of the third round of the Chuunin Selection Exams, Naruto Inuzuka versus Kiba Inuzuka, BEGIN!"

The brothers made the hand signs for the Shikyayu no Jutsu. As the jutsu began to take effect, the boys became more feral-looking. With their respective nin-dogs, they finally engaged into battle.

Akamaru rammed into Naruto, knocking the air out of him; while Aomaru had sank his teeth into Kiba's arm. Hissing with pain, the two boys backed away for a bit, before charging towards each other again.

The form was smooth, as the two boys and their dogs began to use the family's taijutsu style, enhanced with a smidgen of wind chakra. With every hit, blasts of air were being created and channeled throughout the arena.

"Time to take it up a notch!" said Kiba as he tossed a soldier pill towards Akamaru and activated the Juujin Bunshin no Jutsu. The dog turned red and disappeared in a puff of smoke only to reappear as an exact copy of Kiba. Naruto followed suit with Aomaru and the same thing happened, except the dog turned indigo and emerged as a Naruto-clone.

The brothers unsheathed their kodachis and got ready. Kiba's clone sped towards Naruto, trying to swipe at him. Naruto's clone gave Kiba a swift kick to the ribs. A Tsuuga from the Naruto clone told Kiba the gloves were off. Naruto saw his brother's expression and got his kodachi in postion.

"**GATSUUGA**!"

The four boys instantly transformed into living drills that spun into each other. At this point, bits of debris were flying of the arena from the intensity of their battle.

Up in the balconies, Gaara was beginning to sport one of the maniacal grins that signified his bloodlust. '_Just go on, Inuzuka. Mother wants your blood._ I _want you__r_ blood.' Sensing that something was up with their brother, Temari and Kankuro gingerly edged away from him.

Back in the arena, the nin-dogs had reverted back to their original form. They were now fighting as dogs normally would- with their teeth and claws.

Akamaru flew towards Naruto, only to be intercepted by his cousin Aomaru. The two dogs flew into the retaining wall, knocking them both out.

"AKAMARU!"

"AOMARU!"

The brothers yelled all they could, but to no avail. The dogs did not move a muscle. Akamaru and Aomaru were completely out cold.

Kiba and Naruto faced each other once more, a serious expression marring their features. They pulled out the kodachis once more. Suddenly, a light breeze began to pass through the arena. Hayate coughed and looked up, and Chouji nearly fell off the balcony from leaning over.

"Sensei," he asked. "Something's up with the Inuzukas' kodachis. What's going on?"

Asuma grinned, bending the butt-end of his cigarette. "Remember my lecture on channeling chakra into weapons?" he asked. Chouji and Shino nodded.

"But isn't channeling chakra into weapons normally used as a last resort?" asked Shino. "I have read that the most weapons can't handle the stress and will break after a second hit."

"Normally yes," replied Asuma. "However, there are exceptions. There is a special metal known as adamantium, and one of its properties include the ability to channel chakra. However, channeling chakra through a weapon is very dangerous and only a few kenjutsu users have mastered the skill; therefore, only a handful of weapons have been forged with adamantium, including my trench knives, the Inuzuka family's Shiroga, the Yondaime's tripod kunai, and Orochimaru's Kusanagi Swords."

Chouji squinted over at Naruto, who was now delivering a sweeping blow with his blade, only to be countered by a draft from Kiba. "What about Naruto's kodachi. Sensei? It seems to channel chakra too. Did it belong to a powerful kenjutsu master too?"

Asuma inwardly blushed at the complement of being called a powerful kenjutsu master, but he persevered with his laid-back façade. "I don't know, Chouji. I've never seen it before. Naruto could have simply found it during his travels."

"Man, that Naruto sure is lucky," Chouji muttered wistfully. "I wish I could find something that cool when I go on a trip."

'_Those swords… I have seen them before_,' thought Orochimaru. '_But where_?'

Kiba growled as he panted slightly. The fight had been raging on for close to thirty minutes and it was taking a toll on his chakra. It was now or never. He had to finish this soon or he would drop from chakra exhaustion.

"**Mikazuki no Mai**!"

Using the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, Kiba dived in for the complex steps that made up the dance. By the time he was through, he was dog-tired and Naruto was wobbling a bit, but still sported his foxy grin.

"Nice try, Kibble," wheezed the blond. "Now it's my turn**, Kage Bunshin Rendan, Inuzuka Style**!" He used the Kage Bunshin to split into three clones. "**I**." A clone delivered a devastating uppercut onto the brunet.

"**Nu**." A second clone slammed the blunt edge of the kodachi onto Kiba's back.

"**Zu**." The last clone made a barrel roll into the air and landed a kick onto Kiba's chest.

"**Ka**." The real Naruto did a pinwheel kick and rammed the blunt edge of his kodachi onto Kiba. When the dust cleared, the brunet was reduced to a battered heap and could no longer fight.

"Kiba Inuzuka can no longer proceed," Hayate announced. "I declare Naruto Inuzuka the winner of this match."

As Hana and the other vets took the dogs, and the medics carted Kiba away, Naruto went over and clasped his hand. "I think I went a bit too overboard. I'm sorry."

Kiba grimaced a little, but tried to smile his trademark toothy grin anyway. "It's in the Inuzuka Code, bro. Never hold back. One hundred percent all the way." He coughed a bit of blood. "Besides, we had a great match. I now know where I stand against you. When I get out of the hospital, I'll be training a bit harder. Next time we fight, you're going down."

Naruto gave his brother a clap on the shoulder. "Get well soon, bro." Pretty soon, the other Inuzuka had been wheeled away followed by Sakura and Kurenai.

As Naruto made his way back to the balconies, he was greeted and congratulated by his friends and teammates. Suddenly, a small jar appeared right onto his peripheral.

"What this?" he asked.

Hinata blushed. "It's a special salve that I made for cuts and whatnot. It's supposed to speed up the healing process."

Naruto flashed a grateful smile as he spread some of the ointment onto his injuries. As Hinata said, the cuts were beginning to heal.

"Hey, this stuff really does work! Thanks Hinata-hime."

Kakashi peered from his book. '_It's actually the Kyuubi rather than the salve itself, but I suppose it could be both_.'

A beeping sound signified the match-ups for the last fight, Sabaku no Gaara against Hinata Hyuuga.

Before Hinata went downstairs, Naruto called her for a moment.

"This guy is dangerous," he warned. "He's bloodthirsty and most obviously psycho. It would be much better if you forfeit now."

"But Naruto-kun," Hinata argued. "I thought your nindo was to never give up, and-"

Naruto cut her off. "Hinata-hime, have you forgotten what he did at the Forest of Death? The guy destroyed a team of Ame-nin without moving. I'm telling you this not as a teammate, but as a friend. If you value your shinobi career, just forfeit now. There's always next year."

"But my Jyuuken could-"

"Naruto's right, Hinata," said Kakashi. "Based on what you've told me, this Sabaku no Gaara is very unstable and could very easily-"

Hayate's voice broke the argument. "Will Hinata Hyuuga please proceed to the arena before she is disqualified?"

Hinata's eyes narrowed. "I'm sorry, Naruto, Sensei, but I have to do this." She leapt down into the arena. "I'm here!"

Kakashi felt a surge of pride at Hinata's newly-found assertiveness. All those years of hanging out with Naruto must have rubbed off on her. Throughout the years, she had begun to stutter less and her proficiency in the Jyuuken was just below that of Neji's. There still could be a ray of hope in her fight against Gaara.

"You reek of courage. Mother wants your blood NOW!"

The cork popped out of Gaara's sand gourd, and a wave of sand approached itself towards Hinata. Thinking quickly, the Hyuuga used the Jyuuken to dispel the chakra within the sand. The sand fell harmlessly onto the arena.

"She's good," whispered Kakashi. "She used the Jyuuken to interfere with the chakra controlling the sand. She actually might have a chance."

The fight went on for a bit, with Gaara releasing his sand towards the Hyuuga, and Hinata dispelling the chakra. However, the current fight was at the attack and parry level, and simply came to no conclusion.

"**Sabaku Tsunami**." A giant wave of sand loomed over Hinata and was close to engulfing her. In the balconies, Naruto's grip on the hand-railing tightened. If the sand got a hold of Hinata, she would be as good as dead. Fortunately, Hinata had one more trick up her sleeve.

"**KAITEN**!"

The swirling ball of chakra kept the sand from engulfing the Hyuuga, keeping her safe for the moment. As the sand began to disperse, Hinata began to move in for the kill.

"**Hakke Rokujuyon Sho**! Two palms!"

"Unbelievable!" Temari gasped. "She managed to land a hit right on Gaara."

"Four palms!"

"Eight-"

However, at the eighth strike, Hinata's palm went right through Gaara. Apparently, he had been covered with a special armor made of the same type of sand found in his gourd, and the sand had found its way to cover the lower half of Hinata's right arm.

The startled Hinata tried to pull away, but to no avail. The remaining sand under Gaara's control began to creep up her legs as well.

Shikamaru's eyes widened. "He's gonna do it! Sensei, do something!"

Kakashi leapt down to the stage. "This has gone far enough. Stop it now. Hinata forfeits."

Gaara turned to face Kakashi. "She has struck me and angered Mother. We demand her blood. **Bubun Sabaku Kyu**!" A snapping sound was heard and Hinata fell to the ground screaming.

"HINATA-HIME!" Naruto leapt into the arena and ran towards his fallen teammate."Hinata-hime, speak to me…"

"Naruto-kun…" Hinata was bleeding. "You… …were right… He's… …too strong…" She fell unconscious.

"Move over, kid," ordered a medic-nin who had hurried on to the scene. He checked Hinata's vitals and grimly clicked his tongue. "Bring in the gurney and IV tube, STAT! This one might spend some time in the ICU."

At the medic-nin's words, Naruto fell to his knees, tears of regret and frustration blurring his vision. He saw a patch of blood. Hinata's blood… Blood… Red… Gaara…

Rage took over him. "You hurt Hinata-hime… You hurt her…" he growled. For the first time since the incident at Nami, the red chakra began to seep over his body. When Naruto raised his head, his eyes glowed red and his pupils were slit-like. Kyuubi was taking over.

Kakashi felt the familiar killer intent rolling off the Kyuubi vessel. '_Oh no. Not again, not now_…' Thinking quickly, he struck a few of Naruto's pressure points, knocking him out. As suddenly as it came, the red chakra disappeared.

'_You'd better hurry up, Jiraiya_,' Sarutobi mentally grumbled. '_Apparently, it's not only the Uchiha who needs your help_.'

* * *

A/N: And that wraps up the Chuunin Exam Prelims. But what's going to happen now? Hinata has been mangled and Sasuke's gone nuts! Who will be Naruto's special trainer? Will Jiraiya ever get to Konoha on time? Or will Orochimaru and his goons finally take over? Stay tuned!


	25. Shocking Revelations

A/N: Well, here it is folks! The long-anticipated update for _A Fox among the Hounds. _Sorry it took me so long; with schoolwork, my thesis, and writer's block, delays are bound to happen. But anyway, I managed and it's here, so enjoy!

* * *

**A Fox among the Hounds**

_Shocking Revelations_

* * *

Naruto woke up to something wet running over his cheek. He instinctively raised a hand and swatted the offending thing away only to hear a surprised yelp. "Aomaru? What are you doing here, boy? I thought you were with Hana." Pulling himself up to a sitting position, he suddenly felt a wave of dizziness wash over him. "Ugh. Where am I?" he groaned.

"Nice too see you too, Sleeping Beauty," drawled a lazy-sounding voice.

Naruto squinted to see his lazy teammate leaning against the wall. He frowned a bit. "You're one to talk. What happened?"

"Tch. You're so troublesome," Shikamaru grumbled. "You won against Kiba; and then Hinata fought that sand kid, got crushed, and then you started to cause a scene until Kakashi-sensei went up and knocked you out."

The mention of Hinata sent a flood of memories back to Naruto. The Hyuuga heiress lying on the ground, her arm and both her legs crushed, screaming and fighting to stay conscious.

Naruto bolted out bed, startling Aomaru. "Hinata-hime! Is she okay? Where is she?"

The lazy Nara tried to calm him down. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, easy there, Tiger. She's in the ICU right now, but she'll be moved to a regular ward later. That Sabaku kid really did a number on her." He gave a low whistle. "The only people who are able to visit her right now are her immediate family and Kakashi-sensei."

The blond did not say anything, but simply nodded solemnly.

"Anyway," Shikamaru continued. "We drew lots for the final match-ups for the Chuunin Exam finals next month. Chouji got TenTen, Shino got the cat-boy, and I'll be going against the girl with the giant fan."

"Who did I get?" Naruto asked, trying his best not to betray his emotions.

Shikamaru looked up at the blond. "You'll be going against Uchiha," he replied. Noticing Naruto's hard expression, he could only guess what the blond was thinking about. "That Sabaku no Gaara character will be fighting the winner of the fourth match, which of course, is your match."

At the mention of Gaara's name, Aomaru growled and Naruto's eyes steeled with resolve. "He's going down. This one's for Hinata-hime," he whispered.

"Good luck with that, considering the current sitch," Shikamaru snorted. "Kakashi-sensei will be working with Uchiha."

Naruto could not believe his ears. "WHAT!?" he all but shouted.

"Those troublesome old fogeys at the Council suggested that he should be training Uchiha because of the Sharingan and all," Shikamaru explained. "Sensei wasn't very happy, but I suppose he didn't really have a choice."

"Great," Naruto grumbled. "Now we don't even have a sensei to train with." Suddenly, he cheered a little. "No big. I can still take care of Uchiha-teme. I beat him before, and I'll beat him again. Then that Gaara kid'll be nothing more than kitty litter."

"It won't be so easy this time," said Shikamaru. "You may be good at taijutsu and kenjutsu, and your ninjutsu isn't that bad, but if I may recall, last time you fought against Uchiha, his Sharingan hadn't activated yet. And with Kakashi-sensei training him, your fight won't be as smooth."

Naruto's ego deflated by a margin, but pride decided to step in. "What about that Gaara kid? True, his defense is harsh, but if I wear out his chakra, I could just flatten him with the Gatsuuga."

Shikamaru shook his head. "Your clan's techniques were built for speed and strength, and Hinata already tried the taijutsu approach. I know you don't have the control for genjutsu, so the only way for you to beat him is through ninjutsu, which would be Kakashi-sensei's forte. But-"

"-he's training the Uchiha-teme," Naruto finished, flopping back on the bed. Aomaru yipped at the sudden movement. "Peachy. Just peachy. Where the heck will I find a ninjutsu powerhouse willing to train me in such short notice?"

* * *

"This the kid?" asked a large, white-haired man dressed in traditional clothes and a horned forehead protector that bore the kanji for oil.

"Yes, that's him, Jiraiya," replied Sarutobi, standing beside his ex-student.

The two men were currently in Sasuke Uchiha's hospital room, checking on his condition.

Jiraiya strode over to the sedated Uchiha and inspected the Cursed Seal. He hmmed and hawed for a bit before arriving to his conclusion. "Yep, this is Oro-teme's work alright. This one's going to be a doozy to nullify, but I think I have something that might do the trick- the Shinseijunsei Fuuin (trans: Holy Purification Seal). Unfortunately, the sealing process requires five people to perform it to ensure total nullification. Unless you have some people on hand, I can't nullify the seal."

Sarutobi thoughtfully tugged at his beard. "I'll see who I can find."

"Well, I'll be off then," Jiraiya cheerfully announced. "My _research_ awaits!"

"Wait," said Sarutobi. "There's one more seal I'd like you to check. Do you remember the Shiki Fuuin?"

"Yes. Why?"

The Hokage suddenly looked very tired. "Meet me in my office at the Kage Tower. I'll relay the entire story."

* * *

Tsume stood proudly over her two sons. Both Kiba and Naruto had just been released from the hospital, and were currently with their mother in the Inuzukas' sitting room.

"I heard what happened today, and I'd like to say, I'm very proud of you pups. You bravely faced each other in the heat of battle and used your abilities to the fullest. For that, I am honored to be your mother."

In a rare show of respect, both Kiba and Naruto bowed down to their mother, but such a rarity can only last so long, and Kiba, being Kiba reverted back to his brash personality.

"Does it mean we're off the hook from being grounded?" he asked with a hopeful grin. Naruto facepalmed.

Tsume grinned back at her eldest son. "Not a chance." Kiba groaned. "But," she added. "You get to train in the advanced Inuzuka clan techniques under me."

The Inuzuka brothers were ecstatic. "For real? You think we're ready?" Tsume nodded and was swamped by a hug from both her boys. "Thanks Mom!"

"Now, now, enough of this mushy-gushy stuff, you boys better get some rest. We have a long day of training ahead."

As the boys turned to leave, there was a knock on the door.

Tsume was surprised. "Company?" She went to answer the door. Opening it, she found the Sandaime and a large white-haired man behind him.

The Inuzuka matriarch was dumbfounded. "S-sandaime-sama? L-lord Jiraiya? What brings you here? I'm afraid the house isn't in order-"

"We're here on business, Tsume," replied the Sandaime. "We have some very important matters to discuss."

"O-of course, Lord Hokage," stammered Tsume. "Please come in." She turned to her sons. "Boys, go upstairs and rest."

"Actually, this concerns Naruto and the entire family as well," said Jiraiya.

"O-of course," Tsume nodded. She turned towards the kitchen, where her daughter was storing the leftovers. "Hana, come in here! Family meeting with the Hokage and Lord Jiraiya!"

* * *

Moments later, the entire Inuzuka Main House family along with Sarutobi and Jiraiya were gathered in the sitting room.

"Now," started the Sandaime. "During the last match of the Chuunin Exam, I have received sighting reports of red chakra flares; in fact, I saw it myself."

At the words "red chakra" Tsume and Kiba immediately knew what the Sandaime was referring to; but Hana, who had been left in the dark, was curious. "Beg pardon, Lord Hokage, but what does this have to do with us Inuzukas?"

"Ah yes, I was just getting to that," Sarutobi said. "You see, the red chakra that had been sighted was emanating from one _Naruto Inuzuka_."

The puzzled look remained on Hana's face. "I still fail to see where this leads."

Sarutobi turned a wizened gaze at the young veterinarian. "You do remember the Kyuubi attack more than twelve years ago, right?" Hana nodded. "Contrary to what you've been led to believe, the Kyuubi is in fact still alive."

To say Hana was shocked would have been the understatement of the year. She was so stunned; she just sat there, mouth agape. As for Naruto, his expression simply mirrored that of his sister's.

Jiraiya, who had been sitting quietly, decided to explain things for a bit. "The Kyuubi, like all other Bijuu is actually a chakra entity, thus rendering it immortal. The only way to completely defeat a Bijuu is to make it mortal by sealing it away into a human sacrifice, a Jinchuuriki, if you will. The Bijuu will be tied to the Jinchuuriki and when the Jinchuuriki dies, the Bijuu will die with it."

"There are several types of seals used in sealing away a Bijuu," the Toad Sage continued. "But the most effective one is the Shiki Fuuin, which requires a newborn child as a Jinchuuriki. Unfortunately, this jutsu is a double-edged sword; while it will seal away the Bijuu into its Jinchuuriki, it will also kill the seal user."

After listening to the entire story, Naruto had enough and decided to voice his opinion. "I thought this entire business was about the red chakra that _I_ supposedly released. I don't see how that ol' furball is roped into this."

The Sandaime gave the blond a solemn look. "All right Naruto, I'll humor you. Apparently, the red chakra flares up when you get very angry. When was the last time when you got that mad?"

Naruto looked pensive for a while. "Well-l, according to Shikamaru, I got really mad yesterday when I saw that Gaara kid crush Hinata-hime, and he said he hadn't seen me get that mad since that incident at Nami when I thought Hinata-hime had died."

"So seeing your friend Hinata get hurt makes you angry," Jiraiya noted. "Tell me Naruto, what do you see when you get angry?"

"I-I'm not sure. Once, I _did_ see the Kyuubi's form, but I though it was a ghost. Come to think of it, I see it in my nightmares too. But I'm not the fox! I swear, I'm not!"

"Calm down, Naruto," said Sarutobi. "No one said you were the fox, and take my word for it, you are _not_ the fox. You are its jailer. You are what keeps it from doing any more harm. You are a hero."

"But the Kyuubi, it killed so many people, including _Dad_…" Naruto's eyes welled with tears. "Mom, Kiba, Hana, I'm so sorry…"

The Dad comment struck Tsume, Sarutobi, and Jiraiya. They knew that the boy was referring to the ephemeral Hasegawa couple, and maybe Shippo Inuzuka, but they could not help but think of Naruto's biological father, the Yondaime. Losing both men to the Kyuubi, the poor child had never met any of his fathers.

Kiba was the first to comfort Naruto. "Hey Bro, don't sweat it. It wasn't your fault. It's that old furball, and karma already bit him in the butt and he can't do squat about it, so haha to him."

"Yeah Twerp," Hana teasingly interjected. "You've been doing a fine job so far. Fox or not, you're still our good old Naruto, and we wouldn't trade you for the world."

"Runt," Tsume spoke. "You've been living with us for so long and you still don't know our code? We would never abandon a pack member, and that includes you, Naruto. You're part of our pack, our family. We would love and protect you, no matter what."

The blond sniffed and hiccuped a little. "But what if I get mad and lose control again. What if the fox gets out?"

This time, Jiraiya broke the blond out of his tirade. "Naruto. Raise your shirt," he commanded.

"Are you some sort of pedo?" Kiba asked. Jiraiya, Tsume, and Hana whacked his head.

Gingerly, the blond raised his shirt and the seal on his navel came to view. "See this mark?" said Jiraiya, placing his hand on Naruto's stomach. "It's good and solid. The old fuzzbag will never get out. Although… …it's a bit worn around the edges, but I can fix that. **Fuuin**!"

A few extra marks appeared on the seal, glowing red for a moment, before blending in with the rest of the seal. "There!" Jiraiya proudly remarked. "Now, you don't have to worry about that fox."

Naruto was slightly doubtful. "Are you sure?"

The Toad Sage frowned. "Do you doubt me, Jiraiya of the Sannin? The greatest ninjutsu master within the Five Elemental Nations?"

Naruto lightened up. "You're a ninjutsu master? Lord Jiraiya can you train me in ninjutsu for the Chuunin Exam finals? Please?"

"NARUTO!" Tsume barked.

"But _MOM_!" Naruto protested, his voice escalating into a near-whine. "Shikamaru said that the only way I could beat this Sabaku no Gaara kid is if I used ninjutsu. Besides, he hurt Hinata-hime. I'm winning this one for her rather than for me."

"You're doing this for a girl?" Jiraiya asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

Naruto was slightly apprehensive after seeing the Sannin wiggle his brows, but he decided to answer anyway. "Yes."

Jiraiya clapped a heavy hand on the blond's back. "Hehe! I like you kid! Alright, I'll train you." He turned to Tsume. "If it's okay with you, that is."

Tsume looked at Naruto, who was looking back at her with his trademark puppy dog eyes. Exhaling loudly, the Inuzuka matriarch agreed. "Oh, what the heck. Go ahead."

Naruto enveloped his mother in a hug. "Thanks Mom! You're the best."

"I think we can train in the afternoons," said the Sannin. "If your schedule allows it."

"I believe it will," said Tsume. "I'll be training you boys in the morning anyway. Now, get some rest you pups, we have a big day tomorrow."

"Okay, goodnight Mom, Lord Hokage, Lord Jiraiya!" A few seconds later Naruto had disappeared upstairs.

Kiba followed his brother upstairs. "See you tomorrow Mom! Lord Hokage, Lord Jiraiya!"

Hana stood up and headed towards the back door. "I'm going out to check on the dogs. I'll be right back, Mom. Goodbye Lord Hokage, Lord Jiraiya."

Tsume stood up as well and bowed before the Hokage and Jiraiya. "Thank you for gracing us with your presence, Lord Hokage, Lord Jiraiya."

"Actually Tsume," chuckled the Sandaime. "We should be thanking you. You've raised a fine family, you have. And Hana, Kiba, and Naruto have come a long way too."

Tusme blushed a bit. "Oh, it's nothing a little firm parenting wouldn't do."

Just then, Jiraiya decided to interrupt. "Sensei, Tsume, I hate to spoil this courtesy call, but we have more serious matters on hand. Orochimaru has marked Sasuke Uchiha."

Tusme's expression hardened. "So I've heard. But what does it have to do with me?"

"A lot of things actually," replied the Toad Sage. "I want you to help us seal it off, first thing tomorrow morning."

* * *

A/N: And there it is folks! A fresh, new chapter. Please read and review. Also, please feel free to read and review my other story, _All's Fair-haired in Love and War_, which is now online. Thanks so much!

While writing _A Fox among the Hounds_, I just realized that I have made a striking parallelism between Naruto and Gaara's lives in this universe. They're Jinchiuuriki, the sons of kages, and they both live with a widowed parent (Tsume and the Fourth Kazekage), an older sister (Hana and Temari), and a slightly obnoxious brother of the same age whose name starts with the letter "K" (Kiba and Kankuro). The only difference is that Naruto's childhood is happier.


	26. Facing Evil

A/N: Here's the latest update for _A Fox among the Hounds_. Hope you like it!

* * *

**A Fox among the Hounds**

_Facing Evil_

* * *

The next morning, Kiba and Naruto woke up early and padded downstairs, half-expecting to see Tsume waiting for them. However, the Inuzuka matriarch was nowhere to be seen, and in her stead, a Post-it was stuck on the fridge.

_Pups,_

_Jiraiya and I have postponed your training today. Apparently, your teammate Sasuke Uchiha needs our help for the rest of the day, so think of today as your special day off._

_Love,_

_Mom_

_P.S. You're still grounded, so you might as well clean the kennels now. Maybe you can get your Uncle Shita to help._

Naruto and Kiba stared at the note for a long time, until the blond angrily grabbed the note and viciously ripped it into tiny pieces.

"It's not fair!" he screamed. "First Kakashi-sensei, now Mom and Jiraiya. Why is it that when it comes to Uchiha, grown-ups have the tendency to ditch us and give him the special attention?"

Kiba simply stood there and silently watched Naruto fume. He knew better than to say something that might further anger his brother.

Suddenly, the rushed patter of feet was heard as Hana tumbled downstairs, still dressed in her sleepwear. "Where's the fire?" she asked. "I heard screaming."

Kiba pointed to Naruto who was still ranting about attention-starved jerks and flaky grown-ups. Hana's mouth formed an "O" as she digested the information on their mother's note and the cause of her blond brother's anger.

* * *

Naruto eventually ranted himself out and calmed down, and that was when the Inuzuka siblings finally gathered together to clean the kennels under the supervision of their Uncle Shita.

A big bear of a man, Shita Inuzuka was Shippo Inuzuka's older brother and a widower and retired shinobi. He lived next door with his children Ashi and Mimi, and their dogs Kiiroimaru, Midori, and Murasaki. He had given up the position of clan head to Shippo after he was blinded in the Third Shinobi War.

However, because of his blindness, his other senses were enhanced, and Shita probably had the best human nose in the entire shinobi world, therefore it was no surprise that Tsume often enlisted his help in the kennel clean-up. With his extraordinary sense of smell, the man could sniff out slipshod work from a mile away.

Shita took a whiff of the air and handed each of the Inuzuka siblings a broom and a garbage bag. "You have a lot of work to do, pups. Even the local dump doesn't smell this bad."

Kiba groaned at the analysis. "Do we really have to do this? This is _absolute_ torture."

"If you acted like good siblings, you wouldn't be in this pickle now, would you?" Shita admonished. "Why, back in the day, your father and I were like the best of pals. We were practically inseparable."

The Inuzuka siblings inwardly groaned. When walking down memory lane, Uncle Shita _always_preferred to stroll.

* * *

Sasuke found himself in one of the underground vaults beneath the Kage Tower. Towering over him were the figures of Jiraiya, Tusme Inuzuka and Kuromaru, Hiashi Hyuuga, Shibi Aburame, and Shikaku Nara.

"Why was I called again?" the raven asked tersely, glaring up at the solemn assembly before him.

"You were marked by Orochimaru, were you not?" stated Shibi. "That Cursed Seal is nothing but bad news. It needs to be sealed immediately."

"Why?" asked the Uchiha. "It seems to add to my power. I can feel it coursing in my veins."

"Power at the cost of humanity!" roared Hiashi.

"A bargain that you know all too well," Sasuke replied icily.

Byakugan eyes flashed with rage. "Enough! This situation is entirely different, and you know it."

"You may have a point," said the Uchiha, smirking wickedly as the Hyuuga patriarch shook with barely concealed anger. "One is a Cursed Seal that gives immense power, whereas the other is a Cursed Seal that limits it."

Shibi, Tsume, Kuromaru, and Shikaku turned an uneasy eye on Hiashi. It was a known fact that for years, the man had been lobbying to ban the Caged Bird Seal from being implanted on the Hyuuga Branch House members. Even the current clan heir, Neji had not been spared from the indignity as his parents were from the Branch House. But for all of Hiashi's efforts, there had only been little progress as there were fanatical Main House members who wanted to keep the tradition of the Caged Bird Seal. Fortunately, the next generation of Hyuugas were raised to be more liberal, so there was a still a good chance for the seal to be banned and the two houses reunited.

It was at this moment that Shikaku Nara intervened, before things got out of hand. "Can't we just put aside the family feud and start the sealing?" he said. "This whole issue is getting troublesome."

The Hyuuga clan head muttered something under his breath and stalked back to his colleagues.

"Well then, let's get this show on the road!" said Jiraiya, cracking his knuckles. "Sasuke, take off your shirt and stand in the middle of the sealing circle, please. Hiashi, you stand at the Genbu Gate, Tsume, you take Suzaku, Shibi, you take Byakko, and Seiryu goes to Shikaku. I'll be taking charge of the Central Meridian right behind Sasuke. Sasuke, you'd better brace yourself, because I assure you- this _will_ hurt.

"These are the hand signs for the Holy Purification Seal," the Toad Sage continued. "Just follow my lead. **Boar, Rabbit, Tiger, Ram, Tiger, Dog, Rat, Ox, Horse, Ox, Monkey, Snake, Rabbit, Dragon, Dog, Rooster, Ram, Rat, Monkey, Snake, Rooster, Boar, Horse, Dragon**."

The senior Jonin followed the Sannin's actions, and as they did, the Cursed Seal began to glow an eerie crimson. The young Uchiha writhed in pain, but Jiraiya and the senior Jonin remained steadfast and continued with the sealing ritual.

After the last hand seal, the Cursed Seal pulsed, still glowing red. "Is it done?" Shikaku asked, panting.

"Not even close," wheezed the Sannin. "We've only sealed off the yang half of the seal. There's still the yin side to nullify, and we have to wait for the exact timing, otherwise it'll be all for nothing. I did say that this seal _is_ a doozy to nullify."

"What are we waiting for?" asked Tsume, rubbing her palms. "Let's deal with this seal."

"I'm afraid you won't be able to do that, my dear," came a new voice.

Jiraiya and the senior Jonin whipped around and saw Orochimaru leaning against the wall with a lazy smirk plastered on his face. The Snake Sannin sauntered into view, geared up his old Jonin uniform plus a Konoha headband glinting on his forehead.

Immediately the five Konoha-nin formed a tight circle around the Uchiha. A low growl erupted from both Jiraiya and Tsume. "Orochimaru…" Hiashi, Shikaku, and Shibi shifted into their battle stances.

"Nice to see you too, _Dobe_," the snake hissed as his golden eyes flitted towards Jiriaya.

"You won't be taking the Uchiha, traitor!" shouted Hiashi.

Orochimaru's mouth twisted into a predatory smirk and his tongue snaked out to lick his hips. "Really? I like to see you try. **Tsuchi Bunshin no Jutsu**!" Several clones rose from the earth, each one taking the form of the Snake Sannin, right down to the same inhuman grin on their faces. Without a word, they charged towards the Konoha-nin.

"**Kage Yari no Jutsu**! (trans: Shadow Spear Technique)" Shikaku's shadow expanded and spikes rose out, impaling the clones.

"**Hakke Rokujuyon Sho**! Two strikes! Four strikes! Eight strikes! Sixteen strikes! Thirty-two strikes! Sixty-four strikes!"

"**Hijutsu: Mushidama** (trans: Secret Technique: Insect Sphere)."

"**Kyokudo no Gatsuuga** (trans: Extreme Gatsuuga)!"

"**RASENGAN**!" A swirling ball of chakra was slammed into several clones, and they too, dispelled.

In the midst of chaos, Orochimaru took it to his opportunity to attack. Brandishing his Kusanagi sword, he spun through the air, aiming towards the Konoha-nin. Anticipating the attack, they dodged and was about to counter, when a blast of killing intent from the traitor effectively froze them in place.

The air was thick with tension when four of the five Konoha-nin present found themselves subject to Orochimaru's mercy as he approached them, the Kusanagi poised to kill. Already, Jiraiya moved to stand between the two sides, ready to defend his countrymen. But instead of striking his adversaries right then and there, the Snake Sannin suddenly sheathed his blade.

"Kukuku…" he chuckled. "That was a lot easier than expected."

"The hell you're blabbering about?" Tsume snarled.

Orochimaru's smirk grew chillingly cold. "As if your puny, impulsive brain could ever comprehend my scheme. You're too much like the Dobe…" At this both Jiraiya and Tsume growled again. "…always too focused on the now, rather than the then and after."

The calculating grin shifted to Shikaku. "So much for your so-called genius… You can't even recognize a diversion in plain sight…"

The blood drained from the Nara's face. "You don't mean…"

"Regrets- they always come too late," said the evil Sannin in a patronizing tone. "And thanks to your idiocy, I've already won."

Jiraiya paled. "No…"

Mocking laughter rang out of Orochimaru's lips. "You have always been a dobe. I can't believe you fell for the oldest trick in the book." He disappeared in a puff of smoke, his ominous laughter still echoing the room.

Jiraiya and the Jonin turned around to look at Sasuke. His Cursed Seal had faded back to its original black color, and the pulsing was gone.

The crucial moment had passed. The purification seal had failed.

* * *

Naruto sighed as he and his siblings heaved three large garbage bags filled with waste matter. He, Kiba, and Hana were tired and covered in filth. Shita stepped towards the kennels and took a whiff.

"Daisy fresh," he grinned. "Nice teamwork, pups. Go freshen up."

With a grateful smile, the Inuzuka siblings plodded towards the faucet in the garden. While they were hosing themselves clean, they heard a cheerful voice call, "Hey Hana, un!"

Three heads turned to see Deidara Yamanaka leaning over the fence, smiling at them.

"What's up, un?" he greeted. "Why are you guys all dirty?"

"We were…" Kiba began.

Hana clapped a grimy hand over her brother's mouth. "… just getting cleaned up!" she chirped, smiling at the pony-tailed blond. "Excuse me, please." She grabbed Kiba and Naruto and dragged them away from the confused Deidara.

As soon as Deidara was out of earshot, Hana turned a furious glare at Kiba. "What are you doing?" she hissed. "If Deidara and the other Chuunin ever find out that I've been grounded, they'll never let me hear the end of it!"

Kiba spat on the ground and wiped his lips on a clean spot on his sleeve. "You just have a crush on him, you gross hag. And clean your hands before touching my lips! That was nasty!"

"How would you like my fists on your lips?" Hana threatened.

"Bring it on, ya Amazon!" Kiba challenged.

"Is that squabbling I hear?" Shita called. "Do I need to tell your mother?"

"NO SIR!"

* * *

A/N: Sorry if the story's a little short. Technically this is just another filler chapter. The plot chapter will come out soon. Just send your opinions on how I can improve this chapter via review board. I may still edit this chapter.

Info tidbits on the OCs and whatnot:

**Shita Inuzuka**: Shita means tongue in Japanese. He is the older brother of Kiba and Hana's dad, and Tsume's brother-in-law. Is blind and wears his Konoha headband like a blindfold. He is 47 years old. His partner is Kiroiimaru.

**Kiroiimaru**: A brown bear-like dog. He turns yellow after swallowing a soldier pill, hence his name.

**Ashi Inuzuka**: Shita's son. His name means paw or foot. A member of the Konoha Hunter-nin corps. He is 20 years old. His partner is Midori.

**Midori**: A black-and-tan Saluki-like dog. She turns green after swallowing a soldier pill.

**Mimi Inuzuka**: Shita's daughter. Her name means ear. Like her brother, she is also a member of the Konoha Hunter-nin corps. Like Hana, she is 17. Her partner is Murasaki.

**Murasaki**: A white Spitz-like dog with brown spots. After swallowing a soldier pill, he tuns purple.

**Holy Purification Seal**: When used correctly, it can completely nullify a Cursed Seal, however, it can only be used once and requires perfect timing. Jiraiya was only able to nullify half of the Cursed Seal, thus Sasuke's Cursed Seal is still active, though somewhat weaker.

**Yin side**: Contains most of the evil energy in a Cursed Seal. Is fueled by the person's darkest desires.

**Kage Yari no Jutsu**: The user's shadow expands and spikes rise from the expansion, impaling the user's opponents.


	27. Training Days

A/N: I'm just going to skip straight to the Q & A section because I can do that.

To Hektols: Sasuke's Cursed Seal can no longer be re-purified. The Holy Purification Seal is a one-time-use jutsu only. If Jiraiya was to use it again, he'd have to use it on **another** Cursed Seal on **another** person.

To Broken Sexed Up Bloody Kitten: This is an AU/AT fic. That means Alternate Universe/Alternate Timeline. That also means that some events have been altered, as is the ages of some characters. The age of a character isn't really that big a factor when it comes to this genre of fanfiction. It's the characterization that counts.

And now that those issues are cleared up, on with the fic!

* * *

**A Fox among the Hounds**

_Training Days_

* * *

"Aomaru! Use Dynamic Marking!"

"**Jinju Konbi Henge: Sotorou**!" Kiba and Akamaru disappeared in a puff of smoke, and reappeared as a white, two-headed wolf-dog creature. Naruto and Aomaru did likewise and poofed back as a giant fox-wolf-dog thing that bore a close semblance to the Kyuubi, save for the fact that it had two heads and only one tail.

"**Garouga**!" The resulting back draft flattened several trees in the training ground. The spinning drills clashed against each other. After a minute of spinning, the drills stopped and reformed into the wolf-dogs, which further reverted back to a brown-haired boy and a white dog, and a blond-haired boy and a red dog.

Tsume stepped out from the shadows, clapping her hands. "Great shuffle. That's it for today, pups. Though maybe you could perhaps put a bit more control into your Garouga. You have to follow the scent of your nin-ken's Dynamic Marking. Now let's go home. I believe Hana made Gyudon for lunch today."

As the boys skipped ahead, chattering amiably, Kuromaru turned to Tsume. "Are you sure Naruto is ready to face the Uchiha?" inquired the black dog concernedly. "Even with the Garouga, a battle against the Sharingan would be rather risky."

"Better to take that risk than have him forfeit like a scaredy-cat," replied Tsume. "An Inuzuka always gives it his all and will go down giving his all."

"So, what are you going to do today?" Kiba asked Naruto.

"I'm going to train with Lord Jiraiya today, remember?" answered the blond. "I get Mom in the mornings, and in the afternoon, I train with Lord Jiraiya."

"Jeez, you're really lucky," Kiba remarked. "It's not everyday you get to train with one of the Densetsu no Sannin."

"Woof!" Akamaru barked. (trans: "He'd train you too, if you'd just ask.")

Kiba frowned at the puppy snuggled in his hoodie. "I would, but it's too much pressure. Plus, the guy's already training Naruto. He doesn't need me as a student."

Aomaru decided to add his two ryo. "Yip, yip! Arf!" (trans: "You're just lazy. That Nara kid's rubbing off on you.")

"No one's asking you, Aomaru!" Kiba retorted.

"Hey Kiba," Naruto cut in. "How about you, what are you going to do today?"

"Still grounded, remember?" the brunet replied with a hint of disgust.

Naruto's face fell. "Rats. So much for visiting Hinata-hime after training."

"Why don't you just ask Mom?" Kiba suggested. "Maybe she'll let you go check on Hinata. Technically, she's a member of _your_ pack."

Naruto grinned. "That's a great idea! Thanks Kiba! You're a genius!" He sped off towards Tsume with Aomaru on his heels.

Kiba returned the grin. Turning to Aomaru, he cheered. "See, I told you Shikamaru's a positive influence."

Aomaru stopped a while and barked. "Arf, arf! Woof!" (trans: "Yeah, yeah, but you don't use your brain as much as he does.")

"Can it, Fuzzbutt!"

"Mom! Mom! MOM!"

Tsume looked up from her conversation with Kuromaru to see Naruto running up to her. "What is it, pup?"

Naruto huffed a little, catching his breath before he proceeded with his request. "Mom, is it possible if I could visit Hinata-hime after I train with Lord Jiraiya?"

The Inuzuka matriarch gave her adopted son an analyzing look. "Why?"

"Well, um… …er… …she's a member of my pack, and I was… …uh… …hoping to see… …um… …how she's doing?" The blond looked up and gave his mother the most innocent look he could muster.

Tsume pondered for a moment. Kuromaru turned a questioning gaze at his partner, and Naruto was giving her a look that screamed, "Please say yes". A few seconds later, Tsume gave the blond a curt nod. "Alright," she said. "I can let you off your grounding, but _only_ today. You still have eleven days to go."

Before Tsume could register what hit her, she was wrapped in a hug by the ecstatic blond. "Thanks Mom!" he grinned. "You're the best!"

As Naruto ran off to rejoin Kiba, Kuromaru found his partner looking rather wistful. "What's with you?" he asked, concerned.

"Ah… Just look at the pup," Tsume sighed. "Even Shippo was never that sweet. Hiashi's girl really is lucky."

The cyclopean dog nodded. "I suppose I'd have to agree to that."

* * *

"**Rooster, Horse, Ox, Snake, Ram, Ox!** **Kage Yari no Jutsu**!" Shikamaru's shadow expanded and spikes erupted from the ground.

"Too short," called Shikaku. "You could still elongate those spikes. Try again."

Muttering under his breath, Shikamaru complied and flipped through the hand seals once more. This time, the shadow spikes were distinctively longer.

"Nice…"

Both Naras turned to see Anko Mitarashi perched on a nearby tree chewing on some dango. Shikamaru inwardly drooled at the sight of the sweet treat.

"What are you doing here, Anko?" Shikaku sighed exasperatedly.

The Snake Mistress fake pouted. "Nothing. Dango and tea tastes so much better when eaten amidst nature. I'm pretty sure your son knows that."

"Anko…"

The pout increased by a margin. "Fine. I was thinking of mentoring your son. His skills in the Preliminaries were somewhat impressive. If your son combines the Sen' eijaishu with your clan techniques, he could become one of the deadliest assassins in the Shinobi world."

Shikaku frowned. "You are not turning my son into an assassin."

"Oh come on," Anko wheedled. "He's a natural tactician and always two steps ahead of his opponents. And the fact that you guys work with the shadows just gave it an added bonus. He's perfect!"

"Anko…" Shikaku's patience was wearing thin.

"Think about it. With him off your hands, you can have some time to yourself. Don't you want that?"

Shikaku rubbed his chin contemplatively. "Now that you put it that way…" He turned to his son. "Shikamaru, do you want to train with Ms. Mitarashi?"

Shikamaru looked at his father. Then at Anko. Then back to Shikaku. He shrugged. "I'm in. I have a feeling that she'll just get more troublesome if we decline."

Anko gave both Naras a heavy clap on the back. "Well it's settled then." She gave Shikamaru a cheeky grin. "You get to train with me tomorrow… …uh…"

Shikamaru slapped himself on the forehead. What kind of teacher didn't even know her schedule?

"Afternoon," said Shikaku. "Afternoons are best for napping, so Shikamaru can train with you during the afternoons."

Anko's grin practically split her face in half. "Great! Afternoons it is. See ya tomorrow."

Shikamaru watched the sweet-toothed kunoichi bounce off into the distance. '_Why do I have a bad feeling about this_?'

* * *

Naruto scowled as he took in his surroundings. "Why are we at the hot springs?"

Jiraiya smirked. "Because Gaki, you need more work on your chakra control."

A very small part of the blond began to have second thoughts on requesting for Jiraiya's help. "What are we exactly going to learn today?"

"Water-walking with a twist!" cheered the Toad Sannin. "You'll be walking on hot water! Won't it be fun?"

Naruto looked at the steaming liquid and back to Jiraiya's smiling face. Aomaru whimpered a little. "Uh…"

Jiriaya clapped the boy on the back. "I'll take that as a yes. Go out there and do your best! And remember, just have fun! I'll be back in a few to check your progress." He flashed the boy a thumbs up, and walked off to another part of the spring.

Naruto plucked Aomaru from his head. "Come on, boy. We have a lot of training to do."

As the puppy was being pulled off the blond, he clung tighter, whimpering. In puppy-speak, he would have been screaming, "No! I don't wanna go! I refuse to be turned into dog soup!"

Naruto scowled at the puppy on his head. "Come on Aomaru, don't be a baby. Don't you want to take down Uchiha-teme and the sand rat?" He channeled some chakra to his feet and stepped onto the spring. "See, it's not so- OH GREAT SENJU'S GHOST! IT BURNS!"

The chakra holding the blond was not strong enough to support him over the thin liquid of the hot springs, and Naruto fell into the scalding waters with a splash. He instantly jumped out of the spring, lobster-red, yelping in pain.

Aomaru was giving his partner a triumphant look. '_Told ya so_.'

After several tries, Naruto had barely made any progress, and Jiraiya was nowhere to be seen. "Where is he?" Naruto groaned. "He said he'd be back soon. Ah, screw it. Might as well get cooled off. Come on, Aomaru."

As the blond and his dog walked towards the cooling showers, they heard a manly giggle coming from the women's section of the hot springs. They looked at each other, wondering if they had been hearing things. Then, they heard it again. Curious, they slowly inched towards the women's baths to find a familiar white-haired man looking through a peephole.

'_That pervert_!' Naruto angrily thought to himself. Then a devilishly evil idea popped into his mind. '_So he likes peeping on women, eh? Let's see how he likes this_!' "**Oiroke no Jutsu**!"

Naruto disappeared in a puff of smoke and emerged as a very buxom teenage girl with a towel barely covering her goods. "What are you doing!?" 'she' screeched.

Jiraiya turned around to see a girl that looked a lot like his teammate Tsunade in her younger days. "Score!" he grinned. "You're one hot babe! Wanna go out sometime?"

"EEK! PERVERT!" Naruto screamed.

The commotion outside alerted the women in the baths. They ran out, sending death glares at the perverted Sannin. Among the women were Tsume Inuzuka and Yoshino Nara.

"How long have you been standing there, _Lord Jiraiya_?" Yoshino asked, a sickly sweet tone lacing her voice.

"Well, I… …uh… …um… …er… …heheh… …you see…" Jiraiya stuttered.

"GET 'IM!" yelled Tsume.

"AAH! NARUTO HELP ME!"

As the Toad Sage was chased away by a hoard of angry women, Naruto reverted back into his real form and walked away, rubbing his palms gleefully. "Heheheh… That'll show 'im."

* * *

"Gee Lord Jiraiya, what happened to you?" Naruto asked as he stood by the hot spring he had been training at.

"Don't play innocent with me, Gaki," Jiraiya growled. "I know you had a hand in this. I've been calling for you for half an hour and you never came." He rubbed at a bruise. "Dang, those ladies can pack a punch."

The blond looked at his mentor innocently. "Whatever do you mean, Lord Jiraiya? I've been here the whole time practicing on my water-walking."

The white-haired spymaster gave Naruto a skeptical look. "Oh really? So I suppose you don't mind if I told you to perform the water-walking exercise right about… Now!"

Naruto's innocent expression faltered. "N-now?"

Jiraiya inwardly smirked. '_Gotcha_.' "What's the matter? Scared you won't meet up to my standards, Gaki?"

"N-no! Of course not! I can meet up to those standards!" He turned to the steaming water and gulped. "Well, here goes!"

Channeling the chakra to his feet, Naruto gingerly took a step onto the hot spring. Step by step, he was tickled pink to discover that he was actually walking on water. He was actually doing it. He actually got Jiraiya's exercise.

SPLASH!

Or not.

"YEOWCH!" Naruto yelped, jumping out of the water. "HOT!HOT!HOT!HOT!HOT!"

On the shore, Jiraiya laughed as he gave himself a mental pat on the back. After all, what goes around, comes around.

* * *

"**Raiton:** **Raikyu**!"

A ball of lighting formed between Sasuke's fingertips and was launched towards the practice dummy ten meters away. The result was a practice dummy too singed to be used a second time.

"Very good, Sasuke," said Kakashi. "We'll pick this up again tomorrow."

The Uchiha scowled. He could still fight! Heck, it was still bright out.

Kakashi sensing Sasuke's feelings about stopping early, decided to explain things.

"Listen," he said. "Lightning-based jutsu are the second hardest jutsu to master. They're also highly destructive and very dangerous to both the user and his opponents. If used recklessly, it could overload your chakra network or worse…"

"And the match?" Sasuke persisted. "I must win! I _have_ to win!"

"And you could," Kakashi replied. "But tell me Sasuke, can you win if you're incapacitated or dead?"

The Uchiha went silent as he angrily clenched his fists. Kakashi smirked. "I thought so. See you in the morning, Sasuke."

Kakashi sighed as he walked off. '_Typical Uchiha. Megalomaniacs, a good bunch of them. How did you ever put up with your family, Obito_?'

* * *

A/N: And cut! Print! And that my friends, is the long-awaited update of _A Fox among the Hounds_. I apologize if there hasn't been much going on, but this is more of a transition chapter before proceeding to the good-actiony parts.

For the meantime, stay tuned for more updates coming soon to a computer near you!

P.S.: About the relationship between Kiba and Aomaru, I've decided to portray them as friends who have the tendency to get into each other's skin. Think of it as the annoying little brother, or the friend who likes to give you a noogie every time he sees you.

Anyway, happy reading!


	28. Faithful Friends

A/N: I want you guys to know that some of the previous chapters have been edited to clear out typos, inconsistencies, and other imperfections. Feel free to check out the edits. Other than that, feel free to read this new chapter!

After receiving a good bunch of positive reviews in the last update, I've decided to write another chapter. I'm glad that you, the readers, actually enjoyed the story, so I'm going to reward you with… Dun, dun, dun! The long-awaited NaruHina fluff!

* * *

**A Fox among the Hounds**

_Faithful Friends_

* * *

Neji Hyuuga was currently at vigil by his cousin's bedside whereas his uncle and other cousin lay napping in the corner. After spending the night in the ICU, Hinata's condition had stabilized, and the medics moved her to a private room.

He yawned as he flipped through several channels on the television. Sports. Infomercial. A National Geographic documentary on the carnivorous plants of Grass Country. There was not really anything worth watching for the moment. Shifting a glance towards Hinata, he noticed that she was beginning to wake up. Nothing special-

Wait a minute…

Hinata was waking up. After 36 hours of unconsciousness, his Cousin Hinata was waking up.

"UNCLE! HANABI! HINATA'S WAKING UP!"

Hanabi jumped up and ran to her sister's side, all her tiredness drained out. Hiashi choked on one of his snores as he woke up, startled. He then proceeded to Hinata's bedside as he watched his eldest daughter rise from her coma.

* * *

"Nghh…" Hinata moaned as she tried to stretch her arms. The left one was a bit numb, but the right one was completely immobilized. '_What's going on_?' Her eyes fluttered open to see the concerned faces of Hiashi, Hanabi, and Neji hovering right over her own.

"F-father? H-hanabi? N-neji-niisan? What happened? Why can't I move?"

"You're in the hospital," Hiashi replied. "Your arm and leg were badly crushed. The doctor said…" Sorrow and disappointment choked his voice.

"What did the doctor say, Father?"

Hiashi opened his mouth to answer, but the doctor's words were just too horrible to repeat.

"He said… …you could never be a ninja again," Neji whispered. "He said… …the damage was too extensive. I'm sorry."

"I-I c-can never be a ninja again?" Hinata repeated. Hiashi broke down, and the sight just clawed at the young Hyuugas' hearts. It pained Hinata and Hanabi to see their father in such a vulnerable state. He was the comforter and protector. He kept their fears at bay, but now he could not even stand up to the worst-case scenario. Neji couldn't stand his uncle's current state as well. Nothing had pushed him around. Not even the Hyuuga clan elders, but now…

"Isn't there a ray of hope?" Hanabi inquired. "The doctor said the legendary Tsunade could heal those wounds."

Neji gave his youngest cousin a sad smile. "I hate to break it to you, 'Nabi-chan, but Lady Tsunade hasn't been in the village for more than fifteen years. It looks like Hinata has to accept her fate."

A resounding clap resounded through the hospital room, and Neji instinctively brought a hand to his stinging cheek.

"How could you, Neji-niisan?" Hanabi gasped, hand outstretched. "You've seen your teammate Lee, haven't you? They told him he could never be a ninja because he couldn't use chakra, but look at him now. He managed to take you to a draw. Miracles do happen, Neji-niisan. We just have to believe in ours."

"Miracles don't always happen, Hanabi," Neji retorted, storming out of the room. "I'm just being realistic."

"Oh no you don't," Hanabi screeched, going after her cousin. "Come back here, Neji Hyuuga!"

Hinata watched as her sister and cousin left, leaving her alone in the room with her father. "Father?" she murmured. "I'm sorry I disappointed you."

Hiashi turned a tear-filled gaze to his daughter. "My child, I'm not disappointed in you as much as I am with myself. If the clan elders find out that you have been crippled, they will stop at nothing to instate you into the Branch House. I have failed as a father and as a clan leader."

Hinata placed her good hand on her father's shoulder. "You have not failed, Father. I will overcome this. I may be crippled for life. I may never be a ninja again. I may be relegated to the Branch House, but none of this will stop me from helping Neji-niisan and Hanabi-chan to make your dream of reuniting the Hyuuga Clan a reality."

Hiashi looked at his daughter in surprise. This wasn't the shy, scared Hinata that often ran to him. This was a new Hinata. A brave Hinata. A Hinata that was ready to face the world and take on its challenges. As much as he felt the twinge to see Daddy's Little Girl all grown up, the Hyuuga clan leader just knew who was responsible for the change in his daughter.

'_You have helped my daughter so much, and for that, I thank you, Naruto Inuzuka_.'

* * *

Naruto hummed to himself as he and Aomaru made their way towards Konoha General Hospital. Now that his training was over for the day, he could go visit his injured teammate, even if she was unconscious. As long as she was alive and in good hands, Naruto felt that it would be good enough for him, though it would have been better if Hinata had not been injured at all.

"Naruto, is that you? Wait up! Wait up!"

The addressed blond whipped around to see Shikamaru running towards him. He stopped and waited for the pineapple-headed Nara to catch up to him.

"You were going so fast, it's such a drag," Shikamaru wheezed, trying to catch his breath. "Where are you off to in such a hurry?"

"To the hospital, why?"

"Thank God, I found you first," replied the lazy Nara. "Did you hear the news? Hinata's awake!

Naruto's grin was enough to put the sun to shame. "Really? Where'd ya hear it from?"

"Neji and Hanabi," Shikamaru answered. "I ran into them earlier this afternoon. They were arguing about something, passed the good news to me, and went back to arguing."

"What were they arguing about?" Naruto asked.

Shikamaru flashed his friend an annoyed look."How should I know? Knowing them, I can assure you it's something troublesome."

"Eh, you're right," Naruto muttered, walking towards Shikamaru's direction. "Their issue'll probably blow off by tomorrow. Come on, let's go."

Shikamaru pointed to Naruto's previous direction. "Uh Naruto, the hospital's the other way."

His reply was a cheeky grin. "I know, but with Hinata-hime awake, I feel like we'd have to visit someone else first."

* * *

Ino was skimming through the latest issue of _Shinobi Chic_ when the store bell chimed. '_Customers_!' she cheered. "Welcome to Yamanaka's Flowers, how may we- Naruto! Shikamaru! What brings you here?"

"Hinata-hime's awake," Naruto answered. "And we need flowers. Can you help us?"

"Sure thing!" Ino chirped, grabbing a pen and a notepad. "What do you need?"

"I just want a nosegay of zinnias," Shikamaru said.

"A nosegay of zinnias," Ino scribbled down on the notepad. "That'll be 60 ryos. And you Naruto? What'll you have?"

The blond Inuzuka looked sheepish."I… …uh… …actually don't know. That's why I came here. Maybe you could help me pick some flowers for Hinata-hime?"

Ino mentally squealed. '_How cute! He's both romantic and clueless at same time_!' "Alright, I'll help you, but we'll also need some _artistic_ insight." She walked towards the back room. "Deidara! Get your butt in here!"

Deidara walked into the room, all covered in clay. "What do you want, Ino, un? Can't you see I'm busy?"

"What were you doing anyway?" Naruto asked, gaping at the clay-covered Chuunin.

"Making flower pots and garden gnomes, un! It's great fun, though I wish I could blow 'em up afterwards, un."

"No, no, no!" Ino screeched. "You're not blowing stuff up. Every time you do, it makes a mess. And some of the stuff you use is gross!"

"How is nitrous fertilizer gross, un?" Deidara asked, genuinely confused. "You use it everyday."

"On flowers, Deidara! Flowers! It's gross when stuff like that comes flying to your face."

Naruto was impressed. "Sweet! You made a fertilizer bomb?" He and Deidara shared a high-five. "Dude, you totally have to teach me! It'd be the coolest prank ever!"

"Ahem! Aren't you forgetting something?" Shikamaru asked, tapping his foot. Beside him, Ino was ready to blow a gasket at Naruto's immaturity.

The blond Inuzuka sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. "Oh yeah! I need your help in choosing the perfect bouquet for Hinata-hime. She just woke up."

"Really, un?" Deidara beamed. "That's great news! Come with me to the greenhouse, un. We have a wider selection there."

Yamanaka's greenhouse was filled with various plants and flowers. There were pink flowers, purple flowers, yellow flowers, and white flowers. There were poisonous plants and healing herbs, common species and extremely rare flora. The entire interior of the greenhouse was like a botanist's dream.

Naruto approached a brightly colored flower. "This looks nice," he remarked.

Deidara yanked him back before he could go another step. "Don't touch that, un," he warned. "That's a Dread Lily. It's one of the most poisonous flowers in the world, un. Its toxins are often used to poison weapon tips, and without an antidote, you could die within four hours."

Naruto gulped and backed away from the plant. "How about this one?" he asked, pointing to some blue violets.

"Blue violets represent watchfulness and faithfulness," Ino recited. "Nice choice, Naruto. But now you need to add the artistic flair."

Naruto was puzzled. "Artistic flair?"

"You know, pizzazz, embellishments, add-ons, and the like," Deidara explained.

"Oh," Naruto said. "I'll leave the selection to you guys. You're the flower experts, not me."

"Okay," said Ino, taking over. "Since Hinata is in the hospital, I suggest some yarrow. It basically means 'get well soon'."

"Yarrow?" Deidara scoffed. "You nuts, un? I think carnations are a better choice. It screams health and energy."

"They're too big!" Ino shot back. "And they have multiple meanings. Yarrow's much better."

"Carnations, un!"

"Yarrow!"

"Carnations, un!"

"Guys?" Naruto intervened. "How about if I take both?"

Ino and Deidara looked at each other. "That's a great idea!" Ino cheered. "And I just have the perfect carnations in stock."

Moments later, the Yamanaka siblings had created a nice bouquet of blue violets, white carnations, and small dots of yarrow.

Deidara hmmed and hawed as he looked at the creation. "Looks a little bland, un," he muttered.

"Now that you mention it, I agree," said Ino. "What to use, what to use…" Suddenly, the Yamanaka siblings looked at each other, faces lit up. "Anemones!" they exclaimed in unison.

"What does anemones stand for anyway, Ino?" Naruto asked, curious.

Ino tried jogging her memory. "It stands for um… What was it?"

"Friendship, un!" Deidara finished for his sister. "Anemones stand for friendship."

Finally the bouquets were ready, and Shikamaru and Naruto paid for their goods. "So, how much's the damage?" Naruto asked, pulling out the Gama-chan wallet his sister gave him on his last brithday.

"For you, it's on the house," Ino replied, picking up the magazine she put down earlier. "Compliments of Yamanaka's Flowers."

Naruto peered from behind the bouquet. "Uh… Thanks for everything, Ino, Deidara. You're really good friends."

"Anytime Naruto, un," said Deidara, patting the other blond on the shoulder. "Send Hinata-chan our best regards."

Laden with their flowers, Naruto and Shikamaru waved goodbye to the Yamanaka siblings and left the store with Aomaru tagging right behind them.

"Anemones don't really stand for friendship, Dei," Ino remarked once Naruto and Shikamaru were out of earshot.

"I know, un. But you were in need of a better cover," teased the older Yamanaka.

Ino gave her half-brother a light punch on the shoulder. "Oh Dei, really!"

* * *

Hinata Hyuuga was bored and lonely. There was absolutely nothing to do and no one to talk to. After their little spat, Neji and Hanabi had yet to return, and Hiashi had gone back to the Hyuuga Estate to take care of clan affairs. Kakashi had dropped by earlier to check on her condition, and finding her awake, had taken the liberty to chat awhile, but even he had to leave soon afterwards.

"Helloooo!!!" called a cheerful voice.

Hinata looked up to see Naruto, Shikamaru, and Aomaru standing at the door, each boy holding a bouquet of flowers.

"Naruto-kun, Shikamaru-kun, you came." The red puppy jumped onto the bed and snuggled himself beside the Hyuuga. Hinata smiled as she stroked the puppy with her left arm. "And how could I forget Aomaru-chan?"

Shikamaru gave her a lazy smile. "We figured we should drop by. You'd probably find us troublesome if we didn't."

Same old Shikamaru. Always had something to call troublesome.

Naruto flashed her one of his infamous foxy grins. "Well you see, a pair of birds told us that our favorite teammate had just woken up, so we decided to pay her a visit. And look, we brought flowers!" He handed his bouquet to the pearl-eyed girl.

Hinata smiled as she took the flowers. Typical Naruto. Always trying to bring cheer to those who needed it.

Shikamaru gave the zinnias to Hinata as well. "We stopped by at the Yamanakas to have these prepared for you. Ino and Deidara are glad to hear that you're awake. They also send their best wishes."

Hinata took a whiff of the flowers. The fragrance was just so relaxing, and a slight smile illuminated her face. "My compliments to the florists. Ino and Deidara must have gone out of their way to make these."

Shikamaru and Naruto spent the rest of the time updating Hinata on what had happened within the last 36 hours she had missed. They told her of the match-ups, their trainers, and the eccentricities of Jiraiya and Anko. Dropping his voice to a whisper, Naruto told Shikamaru and Hinata about the Hokage's visit concerning the unwanted tenant in his belly.

"So, now you know," Hinata gasped.

"How do you feel about it?" Shikamaru whispered. "Are you mad about it?"

"I'm a little cheesed off that they've been keeping it secret from me; but other than that, I'm okay. Ero-Sennin even fixed my seal for safety measures. Wanna look at it?"

Shikamaru shook his head and Hinata politely declined. The three friends chatted a bit more until it was time for the boys and Aomaru to go home.

"Bye Hinata," said Naruto. "Get well soon."

As soon as those three words were uttered, Hinata froze up. "Hinata?" asked Shikamaru. "Are you alright?"

"Y-yes," whimpered the Hyuuga.

Naruto's eyes narrowed into slits. "You're lying," he whispered. Gently, he took Hinata's left hand. "Tell me Hinata-hime. What. Is. Wrong?"

"N-nothing," Hinata stuttered out.

The grip on the Hyuuga's hand tightened by a smidge. "Hinata-hime," managed Naruto as kindly as he could. "We're your friends. You can tell us anything."

"I…" Hinata faltered.

"What is it?" Shikamaru prodded.

"I… …can never be a ninja again." Even though the words came out in a whisper, it still cut through Shikamaru and Naruto like a knife.

Naruto and Shikamaru gave a collective gasp. Being a ninja had been very beneficial to Hinata. It had helped her with her confidence issues and gave her the drive to improve on her weaknesses. There was a chance that pulling Hinata out of the shinobi life would revert her back into the shy, stuttering wallflower they first met nine years ago.

"B-but that's not the worst part," Hinata sniffled. "K-kakashi-sensei is being forced to p-pull me out of Team 7 and once the H-hyuuga Clan Elders get wind of the news, they're going to send to me to the Branch House and mark me with C-caged Bird Seal."

"No!" Naruto stood up, his blue eyes flashing with anger. "I won't allow it! I won't let those old farts get in the way of your happiness! Damn it, Hinata, if those geezers ever try to lay a finger on your forehead, they'll have the entire Inuzuka Clan barking at their door."

"Woof! Arf! Woof!" (trans: "We'll protect you no matter what!")

"And we Naras won't take this lightly either," added Shikamaru. "We may not put much effort in most affairs, but when it comes to our teammates and loved ones, we always go a hundred percent."

"Naruto-kun… Shikamaru-kun…"

"Stay strong Hinata-hime. You will get better and even if you don't, you'll always have us by our side. Believe it!"

* * *

A/N: Arrghh!!! Cheesy ending! But that was the best I could think of for the moment. Well, there you have it folks, NaruHina fluff at its cheesiest. Even if there was no smooching, you have to remember that this is not a sappy teen romance flick where boy meets girl, then Kissy-kissy-goo-goo. This is based on how a real relationship might work, so heck yeah, it'll take time.

As for the part about the flowers, I got the information from the pioneer thinking (a dot com) website. If you want to know what anemones and carnations mean, just drop by there.

Then of course, there's the appearance of the other Hyuugas. Canon!Neji and Canon!Hanabi would most likely be snooty brats with egos the size of Jupiter, and Canon!Hiashi was a total hard-ass. But of course, with advent of Nice!Neji in this fic, there would also be an Over-protective-Dad!Hiashi and the Pushy-L'il-Sis!Hanabi.

To explain Hiashi's attitude towards his daughters and nephew, let's put it like this: he's a generally nice guy to his immediate family, but can still maintain the hard-ass clan leader façade. Also, because he is a lot nicer it this fic, it's _his _dream to reunite the Hyuuga Main and Branch Houses, as mentioned in Chapter 26.

Anyway enjoy the fic!

P.S.: Feel free to check out my DeviantArt on the character visuals of _A Fox among the Hounds_. The links are in my profile.


	29. The Toad Contract

A/N: N & B here! And I'm back with the latest chapter of _A Fox among the Hounds_. I've had a hard time with writing this chapter, but I tried. I had a bit of writer's block, and I just finished my thesis a few days ago. Strangely enough, I had some classmates who wrote a Naruto-based thesis. Funny, huh?

Anyway, Q & A time!

To Broken Sexed Up Bloody Kitten: The "Aka" in "Akamaru" actually refers to his color change after swallowing a soldier pill. The dog is a white puppy with brown ears, but he turns **red** after swallowing the soldier pills. Same principle applies to Aomaru. He is roughly about the same color as the Kyuubi, hence the statement "red, pointy-eared puppy", but he turns into a rich indigo-blue color after taking a soldier pill. As for Kuromaru, he was named for his **actual** **color**.

**

* * *

**

A Fox among the Hounds

_The Toad Contract_

* * *

Within the next two weeks, Naruto was training harder than ever. He was really putting his all into his exercises and had finally mastered water-walking. With his new and improved chakra control, his jutsu efficiency went up by thirty percent, and his senses were sharper than ever. However, he still had to stay on his toes; with Kakashi as his mentor, Sasuke Uchiha was going to be a tough nut to crack, and Sabaku no Gaara was no walk in the park to begin with. If Naruto wanted to advance to Chuunin, he'd have to outmatch than his competition, and that was what he was going to do.

"**Fuuton: Renkuudan**!"

Naruto released an air bullet that smashed into some nearby trees, knocking them over. His old Renkuudan would have only knocked down around four to five trees, but with the chakra exercises he had been receiving, he was now able to knock down twice that many trees. Concentrating his chakra, he steeled himself for another go.

"Oi gaki, what's with you?" Jiraiya asked, jumping down from his perch. "You've been training like crazy for since you visited your little girlfriend two weeks ago. How is she, by the way?"

"First of all, Hinata-hime's not my girlfriend, two, nothing's with me, and thirdly, she's fine," Naruto muttered.

"Then what seems to be the problem?" asked the Toad Sage. "If she's fine, why are you so glum?"

"Nothing's the problem; I'm just doing my best so I can go into Chuunin level."

Jiraiya scoffed. "Could've fooled me. Something's up with you kid, you're too intense. Even training buffs like Maito Gai and his mini-me don't push themselves that hard."

It was then when Naruto snapped. "She's never going to be a ninja again!" he yelled, punching a nearby tree. "She's going to be crippled for life and has no choice but to pull out of my team. To make things worse, the old bastards that she calls clan elders are planning to send her to the Branch House and mark her with that accursed seal of theirs! And then I was told that some medic called Tsunade or something could help her. If Dr. Yakushi can't help Hinata-hime, I don't see how an old bag who's been MIA for fifteen years could do better."

The next thing Naruto knew, he was nursing a lump on his head. "First of all gaki," Jiraiya growled. "Don't raise your voice at me. Secondly, don't underestimate Tsu-hime. She's been known to save those at death's door, and if we're _really_ lucky, we can look for her and convince to return to the village and heal your girlfriend."

Naruto jumped up and made for a random direction. "Then what are we standing around here for? Let's go get her!"

But before the blond could get very far, the Toad Sage yanked him back by the collar. "Not so fast, kid. You still have the Chuunin Exams to train for. If you want to look Tsunade, we'll have to file for a search-and-retrieve warrant from the Hokage first."

"Then we can look for her?" asked Naruto, looking hopeful. Jiraiya nodded in affirmation.

The blond went back to his training with more enthusiasm than ever. "Okay! I'm gonna work hard, make Chuunin, find Tsunade and get her to heal Hinata-hime!" he chanted.

Jiraiya shook his head at the blond's antics and overoptimism. "Listen up gaki, your control has improved and all, but you're still an underdog in this competition. With an Uchiha as your opponent, most jutsu would be rendered useless because he'd just copy it. Not to mention that the Inuzuka-style taijutsu is virtually ineffective, as the Sharingan can trace its movements."

"So what do you suggest, Ero-Sennin?" Naruto asked, having lost some respect for the Toad Sage after discovering that the man was a peeping tom.

Jiraiya growled low in his throat. "Brat, if you don't stop calling me that, so help me I won't teach you this special jutsu I have."

Naruto looked like Christmas had arrived early. "New jutsu? What is _Lord _Jiraiya?" he asked eagerly.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu," answered the Toad Sage with a bright grin.

"Kootchie-kootchie-coo?" Naruto asked, scratching his scalp.

Jiraiya's fist connected with the blond's skull. "You moron! I said, Kuchiyose no Jutsu! You know, techniques that allow you to summon a battle partner. Like this!" Making a few hand seals, Jiraiya bit his thumb and slammed it onto the ground. "**Kuchiyose no Jutsu**!" A horse-sized toad appeared and then dispelled itself.

"It's cool and all, but I already have a partner," Naruto said, picking up his nin-ken. "By now, I bet you're already acquainted with Aomaru, the coolest nin-dog ever!"

"Yes, yes," Jiraiya grumbled impatiently. "But what about when your partner is injured? He can't possibly help you there. What are you going to do then?"

For once Naruto was rendered speechless. "Uh…"

Jiraiya gave a triumphant grin. "Exactly. That's why I was suggesting you get a backup partner in case worst comes to worse."

"O-kay," said Naruto, apprehensively. "What do I have to do?"

"First thing's first," said the Toad Sannin. "You'll have to sign a blood contract, binding yourself to the Alpha Summon."

"What's an Alpha Summon?"

"Good grief! What do they teach you in the Academy these days?" Jiraiya exclaimed. "To put it simply, an Alpha Summon is the leader of your animal summon. For example, the toads' Alpha Summon is the Toad Boss Gamabunta."

"Aah… I get it now," said Naruto, nodding.

"Right," instructed Jiraiya. "Now I'm going to summon the toad holding the contract.** Kuchiyose no Jutsu**!"

A toad the size of a large dog, wearing samurai armor appeared in a cloud of smoke. "**Lord Jiraiya, how may I be of service**?" it croaked.

Jiraiya cracked a grin. "Ah Gamachu, glad you're here. Would you be so kind to bring the contract scroll?"

"**'Bout time you got yourself a new apprentice**," remarked Gamachu with a raspy laugh. "**For a minute there, we thought you were going to be the last Toad Summoner. Who's the new victim… …er… …student**?"

"Well you see, young Naruto here has agreed to sign the Toad Contract.," explained the Toad Sage, running a palm through his hair. "So contract scroll, please!"

Gamachu puffed out his throat and stuck out his tongue. On the tip of the toad's tongue lay a scroll, an inkpot, and a calligraphy brush.

"Now Naruto, I want you to make a cut on your thumb and mix your blood into the inkpot," Jiraiya instructed. "This will bind you to the Toad Contract."

Using the tip of his kunai, Naruto poked a small cut on his thumb, the blood dripping into the inkpot down below. Jiraiya unfurled the scroll revealing the signatures of the previous contract wielders. However, one particular name really caught Naruto's attention. Right below Jiraiya's name was…

"Whoa, COOL! _You_ knew _the Minato Namikaze_!?"

Jiraiya snorted. "Knew him? I was the kid's sensei."

If Naruto was a girl, he would have squealed with delight. "Y-you were the Yondaime's _sensei_!?"

"Heck yeah I was," said Jiraiya. "He was a scruffy little punk, but he had a good heart. In a way, he kinda reminds me of you."

Naruto was flabbergasted. He had just been compared to one of the greatest ninjas in history. He, Naruto Inuzuka, had just been compared to his idol and role model, Minato "The Yellow Flash" Namikaze.

All coherent though practically vanished, and the blond did what Hinata had done so often in the past. He _fainted_.

* * *

Naruto had finally defeated Sasuke Uchiha and Sabaku no Gaara. He had been awarded his Chuunin status by none other than the Fire Daimyo himself, a great honor for shinobis everywhere. Around him, the jubilant crowd cheered, and his friends and family rushed into the arena shouting and cheering their congratulations.

"Naruto, you did it!" yelled Kiba, putting his brother in a chokehold and noogie.

Tsume beamed down at him. "Way to go, pup! It is a joyous day for all of Konoha and the Inuzuka Clan. We're really proud of you."

Kakashi directed his trademark eye smile at his blond student. "Congratulations Naruto. You're one step closer in achieving your dream. You're a Chuunin and a team leader now. As your sensei, I am honored to have had you as a student and I acknowledge your prowess as a fellow Konoha-nin."

"Naruto," called a small, still voice.

Said blond turned to the direction of the voice and saw Hinata Hyuuga entering the arena in her wheelchair. Despite her injuries and recent bad tidings, a small smile was on her face, and with the rays of sunlight wafting down from the sky and draping around her like a halo, the Hyuuga heiress looked like an ethereal angel descending from the highest heaven. The people surrounding Naruto parted into two separate groups so that the blond could have a better view of his hime.

The blond ran to the young Hyuuga and hugged her tightly. "Hinata! You came!"

"Congratulations Naruto-kun," whispered Hinata, returning the embrace. "I'm glad you won. I really am."

"I did it," he muttered breathily. "I've made Chuunin. I did it all… …for us." As he uttered the last tow words, his lips met Hinata's in a soft, chaste kiss.

Tears of joy leaked out from Hinata's eyes as she found herself in absolute bliss. As Naruto pulled out, she couldn't help but feel slightly disappointed.

"You seem really happy these days," observed the blond. "It feels like there's more good news coming."

"Yes there is. The Hokage has assigned me as a medic-in-training at the hospital."

"That's wonderful," said Naruto, caressing the Hyuuga's cheek. "I guess you can still be a ninja, though not on field."

Hinata leaned into the blond's touch. "Actually there's more," she spoke. "The Hyuuga Elders have decided not to brand me with the Caged Bird Seal…" The Hyuuga averted her eyes away from the blond. "But on one condition…"

"What is it?" The blond's gaze turned steely at the cruelty of the Hyuuga Clan Elders. They had been nothing but a thorn in the side to his Hinata-hime.

"You have to…" Hinata whispered.

"I have to what?" Naruto asked, genuinely concerned.

"You have to wake up."

Naruto was confused. "Excuse me?"

"Wake up, Naruto… Wake up… Wake up…"

* * *

"OI GAKI, WAKE UP!" hollered Jiraiya, right into Naruto's ear.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!?" yelped the blond, shooting up.

"What do you mean, 'what are you talking about?'" said the Toad Sage. "You just went out like a light and stayed like that for twenty whole minutes."

"Ugh. What happened anyway?" asked Naruto, running a hand through his hair.

Jiraiya sighed. "All I said was you reminded me of my old student Minato, and then you fainted. What's with you anyway? You still have a contract to sign!" He shoved the brush and the inkpot into Naruto's hands.

"Okay, let's do this!" said Naruto cheerfully. Dipping the brush in to the blood-ink mix, he began to write his name. Seconds later, the name _Naruto Inuzuka_ appeared right below Minato Namikaze.

"**Well done, young one**," said Gamachu, addressing Naruto for the first time. "**You are now bound to the toads**." He took the scroll, inkpot, and brush, and dispelled himself.

"Now gaki," instructed Jiraiya. "I want you to summon a toad. A big one, if possible."

"Alrighty then," said Naruto. "Here goes nothing!" He bit his other thumb and made some handseals. Slamming his hand onto the ground, he shouted, "**Kuchiyose no Jutsu**!"

A big cloud of smoke burst forth and Naruto excitedly brushed it off, searching for the big toad he summoned.

"**Heya Boss**!" called a child-like voice that sounded a lot like Konohamaru's.

The smoke cleared out to reveal a toad-sized orange toad wearing a blue sleeveless robe.

"Dang it!" Naruto swore. "You're no giant toad. You're just a dinky little frog!"

A sticky tongue hit the blond right smack in the middle of his forehead. "**I'm no frog**!" yelled the small toad. "I'm Gamakichi, the son of Gamabunta, the Toad Boss."

The toad's outburst caught Jiraiya's attention. "You summoned _Gamakichi_?" he asked, giving Naruto a look of disbelief.

"I don't see what the deal is," said the blond, rubbing at his forehead. "He's just a dinky little frog."

"You knucklehead!" Jiraiya roared, his fist smashing onto Naruto's skull. "Gamakichi is the Toad Boss' eldest son. He's worth more than any of those toads I summoned earlier."

As Jiraiya was talking, Aomaru ran up to Gamakichi and was sniffed him curiously. The startled toad spat up a bit of foul-smelling oil right onto the puppy, and he ran a few ways away, yelping, bringing Naruto and Jiraiya's attention back to the diminutive toad.

Gamakichi puffed up proudly. "**See that? I just held my own against a _dog_. Still have any doubts**?"

"You're a plucky little fellow, aren't you?" said Naruto, picking up the toad he summoned. "Tell ya what- Prove yourself in the heat of battle and I might just change my opinion of you." He turned to his mentor. "Lord Jiraiya, I would like to challenge you to a spar."

* * *

A/N: And that's it for now! This is my early Christmas present to you folks! I hope you liked it. Naruto might sound a bit cocky in the end, but there's an ulterior motive to that. Again, this chapter isn't that perfect, but I'll be working in the possible kinks in my story. Until then, seasons greetings from my family to yours! Merry Christmas! Happy Hannukah! Merry Kwanzaa! And most of all, Have a prosperous New Year!


	30. The Power Within

A/N: I'm back, baby! And I brought a friend with me. I'd like y'all to say hello to Chapter 30!

* * *

**A Fox among the Hounds**

_The Power Within_

* * *

"…I would like to challenge you to a spar."

"Excuse me?" asked the Toad Sannin.

"I'd like to engage you in a Taijutsu-Kuchiyose battle," explained Naruto. "Me and Gamakichi, against you and one of your toads."

Jiraiya stared at the blond Inuzuka incredulously. He knew that most Inuzukas were a naturally brash and impulsive lot, but this was definitely taking it to a whole new level. Nartuo was a _Genin_, and he was going against the _Kage-level_ Jiraiya. It was practically Bambi versus Godzilla, and the end result was not going to be pretty.

"Aren't you biting off a bit more than you can chew, brat?" Jiraiya asked. "You know what they say- 'Pride goeth before a fall.'"

"With all due respect, Lord Jiraiya, I simply want to test the teamwork between me and Gamakichi."

Jiraiya sighed. This was definitely Kakashi's work. No other shinobi was more gung-ho on teamwork than the cyclopean Icha-Icha fan.

"**What's the matter, Jiraiya**?" Gamakichi called. "**Scared**?"

The Toad Sage glared at the small toad on top of Naruto's shoulder. No one called Jiraiya of the Sannin a coward, and lived.

"**Getting soft aren't you, Jiraiya**?" taunted the toad. "**Dad was right. The years really haven't been kind to you**."

Jiraiya's eye twitched once. Twice. Four times. Oh, that was it; son of Gamabunta or not, Gamakichi was gonna get it if he didn't shut up.

Naruto, being Naruto, could not resist ruffling the Sannin's feathers as well. "You're going down Ero-Jiji! You're gonna be the first Sannin to have his butt handed over by a Genin."

By now Jiraiya was mad. "You little punk! You're asking for it! **Kuchiyose no Jutsu**!" A toad the size of a big pig, armed with a pair of kama sickles appeared.

An Anko-like grin found its way on the Naruto's face. "Now we're talkin'! Okay Gamakichi, let's see what you got!"

"Woof!" barked Aomaru, wanting in on the action.

Naruto turned an apologetic gaze to his partner. "Sorry boy, you'll have to set this one out. Save your energy for Uchiha and the Sand Rat."

Reluctantly, the puppy trudged to the sidelines. "Umph! Errr…" (trans: "Fine! But if you get mulched out there, I blame the frog.")

Naruto looked the toad on his shoulder. "Ready Gamakichi?"

"**Ready Boss**!"

Jiraiya's toad brandished his kama and launched it towards the blond. Putting his Inuzuka agility to use, Naruto deftly dodged the chained sickles, only to narrowly evade an axe kick from Jiraiya.

"Whew! That was close- Whoa!" Naruto rolled away just in time to avoid being hit by the big toad's tongue.

Gamakichi hopped forward. "**Lemme handle this one, Boss**." Puffing his throat, he spit up a glob of toad oil right onto Jiraiya's face. The foul-smelling liquid hit the Toad Sage right on target, and while Jiraiya was busy, Gamakichi took the liberty to hop onto his head. Flashing the blond a wink, the small toad motioned for Naruto to be quiet.

Jiraiya growled as he wiped the toad oil off his face. "Brat, when I'm through with you and that little- Hey! Where's Gamakichi?"

"I don't know," said Naruto, with an innocent look in his bright blue eyes.

Suddenly, the kama-wielding toad's tongue lashed out and hit Jiraiya's head.

"Ow! What was that for?" said Jiraiya, rubbing the sore spot where the toad just hit him.

"**Naruto! Now! You're open**!" yelled Gamakichi, hopping back onto the blond's shoulder.

"Right! **Inuzuka Style: Shikyayu Senpuu**! (trans: Inuzuka Style: Four-legged Whirlwind)" Using his chakra, Naruto increased his speed and hit Jiraiya with a double spin-kick, followed by a couple of punches to the solar plexus.

Naruto grinned as he saw the Sannin go down, but his smile disappeared when Jiraiya came back up with the same grin on his face. "Kid, kid, kid. Do you think a few hits like that are going take me down? I'm Jiraiya of the Sannin! I can do _this_!" Drawing back his fist, the Toad Sage punched Naruto so hard that the blond flew over the bushes and right into a gaping canyon.

"Awoooo!" (trans: "Naruto! No! I knew this was gonna happen!") howled Aomaru.

"Oops, I think I took it a little too far," said Jiraiya. Then he paled. "Damn! Tsume's gonna kill me!"

"**Ya think**?" replied the kama-wielding toad, speaking for the very first time since he was summoned.

"Not helping!"

* * *

Naruto could only stare silently as he and Gamakichi plummeted towards the canyon floor.

"**Boss, do something**!" Gamakichi screamed. "**Anything**!"

As the canyon floor drew nearer, the blond began to see his life flash before his eyes. The smiling faces of Tsume, Hana, and Kiba, playtime with Aomaru and Akamaru, quiet time with Shino, snacking with Chouji, shopping with Ino and Sakura, Shogi with Shikamaru, training with Kakashi-sensei, the warm, friendly faces of Teuchi and Ayame Ichiraku, and best of all, his sweet little Hinata-hime. All those pleasant, happy moments gone once he hit the jagged rocks down below.

"_**Kit**_…" called a rather unsettling voice. Suddenly, Naruto found himself standing in front of a giant cage in the middle of a damp, dimly lit sewer. The cage itself was covered with paper seals and shining in the dimness, were a pair of bright crimson eyes.

'_I must be going nuts_,' thought the blond. '_I'm starting to see things. One minute I'm falling off a cliff, and now I'm standing in the middle of this smelly sewer_.'

"_**Kit**_…" called the voice once more.

'_Great, now I'm starting to hear things too_.'

"_**How cute, you think this is all a hallucination. But I'm afraid it's all too real, **_**Naruto**."

"Who are you? How do you know my name?" asked Naruto, finally finding his voice and the courage to speak.

"_**Aww****…**__** I'm hurt. After all the we've been together, and you still don't know me**_."

"Kyuubi?"

The shadowy figure stepped into the dim torchlight, revealing a massive fox with nine flowing tails billowing from behind him. "_**That's right! In the flesh! Badda-bing, badda-boom**_!" He grinned, flashing a set of very sharp teeth.

Naruto was very much unnerved by now. "What do you want from me?"

"_**Nothing much. Just wanted you to take off the seals and let me out**_."

"No way," said Naruto, frowning. "You were put in there for a reason, and you're staying there for that reason."

"_**I have ramen**_," said the fox, trying to appeal to the blond's stomach.

"How dumb do you think I am?" yelled the blond.

"_**By the looks of you, very**_," remarked the Kyuubi rather dryly. "_**Your hair **_**is**_** yellow to the extreme**_."

"**Boss! He-he-heeelppp**!" came Gamakichi's disembodied voice.

"_**Crap**_!" the Kyuubi swore. "_**Listen up brat, we'd better come to a compromise. Our destinies are interlinked. Once you hit the bottom, you'll be pretty much dead. And when you die, I'll die with you. I didn't spend all these time healing your lily ass with my chakra just to have you die on me**_."

"So?" Naruto retorted. "If I die, at least I'll be doing the world a favor. You won't have to prance around, wreaking general havoc anymore."

A sneer found its way across the Kyuubi's features. "_**I wonder what would happen to your Hinata-hime once she finds out that the great Naruto Inuzuka has met his demise**_."

As the fox spoke, a nightmarish scenario flashed before Naruto's eyes. Hinata being dragged out of the Main House to be branded by the Hyuuga Clan Elders. The Hyuuga heiress being forcibly betrothed to none other than Sasuke Uchiha, only to be looked down as nothing more than a trophy bride and a sacrifice for clan politics. Hinata slowly degenerating into madness due to sorrow, isolation, and abuse.

"Fine! Enough!" Naruto shouted, getting back into the sewer dreamscape. "I'll cut you a deal; I'll let you take over my body, but only _for a while_. Got it?"

"_**I wanted out**_!" snarled the fox.

"Deal with it!" retorted the blond. "It's better than being cooped up in this hellhole. So do we have a deal?"

"_**Fine**_," huffed the Kyuubi. "_**You got yourself a deal. Manipulative brat**_."

* * *

Naruto found himself back in the real world with Gamakichi, falling into the chasm. But soon, the familiar red chakra began seeping through his person. Crimson bled into his blue orbs, and the whisker marks became more defined.

"**Daadddddyyyyyy**!" screamed Gamakichi.

The toad's scream of terror gave Naruto an idea. If he could summon the Toad Boss, there would be a good chance that he and Gamakichi would make it out alive. Instantaneously, he made the hand seals and bit his thumb. Now if there was only a surface where he could make his summon…

Fortunately, a small ledge came into view, and thinking quickly, Naruto slammed his hand on the surface and spoke the magic words. "_**Kuchiyose no Jutsu**_!"

A great puff of smoke appeared and the Kyuubi-fied Naruto found himself sitting on top of the nose of a giant crimson toad with Gamakichi sprawled on his shoulder, having fainted from fear.

"**Jiraiya! Why have you summoned**-" The toad stopped himself and squinted at the figure sitting dazedly on his nose. "**Minato? Is that you**?"

"_**Fool! I'm not that pansy Namikaze! I am the Kyuubi no Kitsune, the Lord of**_-"

'_Okay, that's enough out of you, Big Boy_,' came Naruto's voice through the mental link. '_You're going back_.'

"**_No_**!" screamed the Kyuubi. "_**It's too soon**_!"

'_A deal__'__s a deal. Plus, you__'__re just plain rude._'

"_**I'll be back! Count on it**_!"

As suddenly as it came, the red chakra dissipated and Naruto's eyes reverted back to their original azure, and the whisker marks lightened out. "Forgive the insolence, Most Esteemed Toad Boss,' said the blond as politely as he could, "My name is Naruto Inuzuka, the Jinchuuriki for the Kyuubi no Kitsune. I just recently signed the Toad Contract."

The Toad Boss puffed on his pipe. "**Naruto… Naruto**…" he hummed. Just then, his warty face lit with recognition. "**Ah… Now I remember… Gamachu just sent me the notice. You're that new student of Jiraiya's**."

"Yeah," said Naruto.

"**Okay, so where's my sake**?" asked Gamabunta.

"Pardon?" asked the confused blond.

"**I'm not a charity, kid. You summon me; I demand fifty casks of sake. So where is it**?"

Naruto gaped at the Toad Boss. "With all due respect, Mr. Toad Boss, sir, I'm underage. I'm not allowed to buy sake until I'm sixteen. But maybe you could get some from Lord Jiraiya. After all, he is a grown man."

Gamabunta bellowed out a hearty laugh. "**I like the way you think, kid. You're an improvement compared to that pervert Jiraiya**."

"**Ugh… where am I**?" Gamakichi moaned as he stirred awake.

"Glad to see you're up, Gamakichi," laughed Naruto.

"**Boss! You're alive! But how**?"

"**Hello Son**."

Gamakichi's eyes widened. "**Dad**?" He turned to Naruto. "**You summoned my **_**dad**_?"

"I don't what's the big deal-" Naruto started.

"**It is **_**so**_** a big deal**!" said Gamakichi. "**This is my **_**dad**_** we're talking about! He's an Alpha Summon, and you summoned him during your **_**second try**_!"

"**It is a rather impressive feat**," Gamabunta remarked.

"Save the pats on the back for later. It's best we get out of here first before Mom mangles Ero-Sennin for pushing me in here," said Naruto, channeling his chakra towards his feet.

"**No need for that, kid**," said Gamabunta, taking the blond. "**I'll get us out of here. But of course, that'll be twenty sake casks extra**."

"No problem, sir," Naruto replied, a mischievous grin creeping onto his face. "Lord Jiraiya will be more than gracious to cover the expenses."

* * *

In the Forest of Death, Shikamaru and Anko had just finished up on their training, and were heading to celebrate at the dango store, when they saw some figures speaking in hushed tones. Anko frowned. She had specifically mentioned that no one, not even the ANBU, was to go near the Forest of Death during her training sessions. Shikamaru's eyes widened as he recognized one of the figures as that Kabuto Yakushi character from the Chuunin Exam's first round.

"**Kage Moufu no Jutsu**! (trans: Shadow Blanket Technique)" Shikamaru whispered. His shadow expanded and cloaked both him and Anko. As the two Konoha shinobi crept closer, the voices became clearer.

"…I've gathered enough data," said the bespectacled ninja. "The Suna-nin will be coming down on one side, and the Oto-nin on the other. The Shukaku boy and the Uchiha are already as good as ours. Konoha will be overwhelmed and Lord Orochimaru's plans will come to fruition. As for you, you know what to do."

"I still think this is %^&# stupid," said a female voice. "Posing as ANBU… What a joke!"

"Tayuya, ladies shouldn't-" A husky figure piped up.

"Shut it, fat ass!" snapped the voice belonging to the one called Tayuya.

"Yeah, were in the middle of an invasion here," said a figure with two heads.

Anko and Shikamaru had heard enough. Silently, they shuffled away from the figures, and hurriedly made it for the Kage Tower. They could have the celebratory dango some other day. For now, the Hokage had to be informed and an invasion squelched. Konoha's security was currently at stake.

* * *

Jiraiya frantically paced back and forth. "What to do? What to do?"

"Arr… Woof!" (trans: "This is all your fault, you dirty old man!")

The Toad Sage peered over the edge of the canyon. "Naruto? Anyone alive down there?"

Suddenly, a flash of crimson leapt past Jiraiya and Aomaru, startling them.

"Yip! Yip!" (trans: "Naruto! You're alive!")

"Heya Ero-Sennin," chirped a cheerful voice.

"N-n-naruto!"

The blond flashed him a cheeky wink. "That's my name, don't wear it out."

"**Jiraiya, you idiot**!" bellowed the Toad Boss. "**Were you trying to kill the boy when you lobbed him over the cliff**!"

"B-but I- They-" Jiraiya sputtered.

"**No matter**," Gamabunta continued. "**You now owe me one hundred casks of sake. Fifty for the boy summoning me, twenty for me getting him out of that hole, and another thirty for throwing him in there in the first place. I'm expecting you to hand it over to me tonight. Have a nice day**!"

"Now wait here-" Jiraiya began.

"**I said, have a nice day**!" And with that, Gamabunta dispelled himself in a great cloud of smoke, leaving a teary-eyed Jiraiya in his wake.

Naruto, Aomaru, and Gamakichi sweatdropped as they watched the Toad Sage collapse on the ground, bemoaning the impact of a hundred casks of sake on his wallet.

"This is rather embarrassing," said Naruto.

Gamakichi nodded. "**I agree**."

"Arf!" (trans: "I'll say!")

"**I say we ditch him**," suggested Gamakichi. "**You in**?"

Naruto shrugged. "Eh sure, why not?"

"Woof!" (trans: "I'm game.")

With that, Naruto, Aomaru, and Gamakichi turned tail and left, leaving a crying Jiraiya.

* * *

Naruto looked at the little toad on his shoulder. "Hey Gamakichi."

"**Yeah Boss**?"

"I'll have to admit, you weren't that bad when we were fighting Ero-Sennin back there. For a dinky little toad, that is."

Gamkichi laughed. "**You're not so bad yourself, Boss. For a scruffy little punk, that is**."

"You know," said Naruto, scratching his head. "I was wondering why you stuck by me when we were lobbed off the cliff. You could have just dispelled yourself, you know."

Gamakichi turned a beady gaze at his summoner. "**We're friends, right? So I figured if you were going down, I'd go down with ya**."

"Woof! Yip! Arf!" (trans: "Suuure, you did.")

"**Shut it, Fuzzy**!"

"So was that why you were screaming, 'I don't wanna die! Daddy, help me!'?" Naruto teased.

"**Alright! Fine! I panicked, okay**?"

"Yip! Yip!" (trans: "Haha! I thought so!")

Gamakichi responded by flicking his tongue right on to Aomaru's forehead.

"Grr…" (trans: "When I get you, you're so dead, ya hear me!")

Gamakichi hopped off Naruto's shoulder and bounced off Aomaru's nose, before hopping off towards town. "**I'd like to see you try.** **Catch me if you can, Fluffy**!"

Aomaru ran after the tiny toad. "Raagh!" (trans: "Why you little-")

Naruto chased after his partners. "He-hey! Guys! Wait for me!"

* * *

A/N: And that concludes this chapter! It may not seem very organized, but I'm trying. There isn't really much to say about this chapter, so I'll be signing off now. See ya!


	31. Amazing Amazons

A/N: Happy New Year, everybody. N & B here with the first chapter for 2009. Thanks to all those who enjoyed the story, and I'm glad to announce that Chapters 5 and 8 have been edited for your reading pleasure. But enough about that, because we are now in the 31st chapter of _A Fox among the Hounds_! Enjoy!

* * *

**A Fox among the Hounds**

_Amazing Amazons_

* * *

The training month came and went without a hitch. During this time, Naruto had mastered Jinju Konbi Henge, the Garouga, and the Kuchiyose no Jutsu; Shikamaru had mastered the Kage Shibari, Kage Yari, and the Sen'eijaishu; and Sasuke had mastered the Sharingan and several low-level lightning jutsu. Unknown to Kakashi, the Uchiha had been secretly practicing the Chidori- which he had copied off the Copy-nin during the Wave Mission. Because Sasuke already knew the hand seals, work on the Chidori was mostly a matter of execution. Aside from this, the Uchiha had also learned a number of genjutsu under the tutelage of his regular sensei, Kurenai.

It was finally the big day. Konoha Stadium was packed with people sitting cheek-to-cheek. There were lines for everything- lines for the tickets, lines for the concessions, and even lines for the bathrooms.

"Dang," commented Kiba as he took his seat among the audience. "There's a lot of people here. It's like everyone in the shinobi world came here just to watch the fight."

"It's not surprising," said Sakura. "The main event _is_ Rookie of the Year versus Rookie of the Year; not to mention the winner's match against the undefeated Sabaku no Gaara. With fights like these, the audience would really be getting their money's worth."

"Shh…" hushed Ino. "The Hokage's about to make the opening speech."

Hiruzen Sarutobi rose from his seat beside the Kazekage. "Friends, dignitaries, esteemed members of the audience, lend me your ears. We are gathered here today to commemorate the 180th Biannual Chuunin Exams. Many of you have traversed from the farthest corners of the shinobi world to see these fine young Genin pit against each other in a battle of wit and skill. To see these promising young ninja fulfill their dreams. To hail their emergence as leaders. Without further ado, I declare the Chuunin Exam's Final Stage officially open!"

The crowd erupted into a series of cheers, and Hayate stepped into the ring and coughed a couple of times. "Good day to you, honored guests. My name is Hayate Gekkou, and I will be the proctor for this round of the match. Before we begin, let us first welcome our competing Genin." As he spoke, a large screenboard came from the side opposite the Kage Box. "From Konoha, we have TenTen!" A picture of the Weapons Mistress flashed on the board.

"That's my girl!" screamed a man sitting next to Tsume. Higher up, Gai and Lee were waving a banner that read, "Show them the power of Youth, TenTen!"

"TenTen will be going against a fellow Konoha Genin, Chouji Akimichi!" As soon as Chouji's name was mentioned, TenTen's picture onscreen was changed to Chouji's."

"Go Chouji!" hollered Chouza from between Shikaku and Inoichi.

"…we also have Konoha's Shikamaru Nara versus Suna's Sabaku no Temari…" As Hayate continued with his introduction, Shikamaru and Temari's photographs took their turns on the widescreen, followed by jubilant screams from their respective countrymen.

"Shikamaru Nara, you'd better win this!" screeched Yoshino. Beside her, Shikaku groaned and muttered a "Troublesome woman…"

"…Shino Aburame of Konoha against Sabaku no Kankuro of Suna," Hayate went on. Shino and Kankuro's faces flashed on to the widescreen. In the audience, the bugs of several Aburame clan members flew into the air to form the words, "Go Shino". The Suna faction of the audience cheered for their contender as well.

The loudest cheers erupted when a familiar whiskered face was displayed on the big screen moments later. "…the tiebreaker match between Konoha's Rookies-of-the-Year Naruto Inuzuka and Sasuke Uchiha." As the Uchiha's name was called, the grinning blond on the screenboard was replaced by a brooding raven followed by cheers that were just as loud when Naruto's picture appeared.

"… and finally, the winner of the Inuzuka-Uchiha match will be going against the undefeated Sabaku no Gaara of Suna." A very intimidating picture of the redhead flashed on the screen, making some of the audience nearly wet their pants.

"Now, here are the rules, winning a match does not instantly promote you to Chuunin. Your skills and abilities will be judged by the Council of Daimyos. They, and only they can decide if you will or will not become Chuunin," Hayate continued, after coughing a few more times. "Anything goes in this fight; however, assassination techniques will be considered as grounds for disqualification. Killing is a definite no-no for this round. Now, LET'S GET READY TO RUMBLE!"

* * *

Naruto and Aomaru and Shikamaru were sitting in the fighter's box along with the other competitors, chatting amongst themselves, when a dark shadow loomed over them. They looked up to see Sabaku no Gaara staring at them.

"What do you want?" asked Naruto. On top of his head, Aomaru growled a little, but that was quickly squelched when Gaara glared at the puppy.

"I wanted to wish you the best of luck against the Uchiha," the redhead replied.

Naruto looked at Gaara as if he might explode anytime soon. "Uh… Thanks?"

"…because I'm very sure your blood is much sweeter. Mother and I will be looking forward to our match," the redhead finished, a predatory glint flashing in his eyes.

"Bring it on, Sabaku," said Naruto. "Your sand is as good as kitty litter."

The redhead gave the blond Inuzuka one last glare before stalking off to his own seat.

Naruto shuddered a little. "Man, that guy just gives me the heebie-jeebies."

"Then stop egging him on," scolded Shikamaru. "Seriously."

"It's not that, Shika," said Naruto. "Have you seen how Gaara's teammates react every time they're around him? They're freakin' _petrified_! I swear that guy lives on fear. If I show him that I'm scared, he'll probably use it as an advantage. And most importantly, Inuzukas never back down from a challenge."

Shikamaru shut his eyes and leaned back. "Tch. How troublesome."

"Will TenTen and Chouji Akimichi please proceed into the arena?" called Hayate's voice.

"Well, I'm up," said Chouji as he stood up and followed TenTen into the arena. "Wish me luck, guys."

"Don't worry, Chouji," said Naruto. "You'll do fine." Beside him, Shikamaru flashed his rotund friend a lazy thumbs up.

Chouji and TenTen faced each other in the ring. Hayate cleared his throat before speaking. "First match of the Chuunin Exam Finals- TenTen versus Chouji Akimichi, BEGIN!"

Chouji made a couple of hand seals. "As much as I don't want to hit a girl, you're going down! **Baika no Jutsu**!" The Akimichi's body expanded until he resembled a human boulder.

"So you made yourself bigger?" said TenTen, drawing out a handful of shuriken and kunai. "Then this'll be easy pickings for me." She hurled them towards the now very round Chouji, expecting the Akimichi to pop like a balloon.

"**Nikudan Sensha**!" Chouji tucked his head, arms, and legs into his clothes, and began to roll. He managed to dodge a few projectiles, while the remainder merely bounced off from the rolling movement.

"No w-" TenTen began, but was cut off when Chouji barreled into her. The Weapons Mistress was thrown into the far side of the arena.

"Give up?" Chouji called.

"Not quite." TenTen painfully picked herself up, and pulled out a couple of scrolls. She flipped through some hand signs and leapt into the air. "**Soushouryu**!" The Weapons Mistress unfurled the scrolls and unsealed them. Within the scrolls was a wide array of projectile weapons. With inhuman speed, TenTen reached for the weapons and hurled them towards Chouji.

"**Bubun Baika no Jutsu**!" Chouji's hands grew to a tremendous size and served as a shield to block off the incoming barrage of projectiles. Again, the projectiles bounced off like nothing.

"Ha! That all you got?" Chouji taunted. A sly smirk graced TenTen's lips.

"Wait, why are you smirking?" called Chouji, somewhat unnerved.

No answer.

"Answer me!" yelled the short-tempered Akimichi.

Suddenly, the projectile weapons simply lifted themselves out of the air and went for Chouji. The Akimichi was too startled to react on time, and was hit in several places. Out of nowhere, a chain whip wrapped around him and flung him into the stadium wall, resulting into a cloud of dust and debris.

Hayate sped to the pile of rubble where Chouji was, to find the boy out cold. He coughed once and cleared his throat. "Chouji Akimichi can no longer fight. I declare TenTen as the winner of the first match."

Screams of "Girl Power!" erupted from the crowd, particularly from the female members. Gai and Lee were now hugging each other and crying. At the hospital, Neji smiled to himself as he saw his teammate flash victory signs on the television.

A team of medics accompanied with Chouza and his wife instantly hurried down to take the unconscious Chouji to the hospital. As TenTen went back to her seat, Hayate stepped back into the center of the stadium.

"The next match will be starting shortly," he announced. "Will Shikamaru Nara and Sabaku no Temari please come down?"

"How troublesome," grumbled the young genius as he dragged himself to the arena.

As soon as both Chuunin hopefuls were on field, the match started. Temari wasted no time in using her wind, trying to knock the Nara off his feet. Shikamaru, on the other hand, did all he could to avoid the incoming wind blasts. He dodged and jumped, using agility that had never been seen in any Nara, _ever_.

"Hold still!" yelled Temari.

Beads of sweat began to dot Shikamaru's forehead. Temari was a ranged fighter, and that kept him from getting close enough for the Kagemane. Because she used wind, projectile weapons were also out of the question.

A particularly nasty gust caught the Nara, but thinking quickly, Shikamaru pulled his kunai and shredded his jacket into makeshift parachute and softened the blow.

Seeing that his "parachute" made his shadow larger, Shikamaru began flipping through the hand signs for his Kagemane. Unfortunately, Temari had unleashed her wind sickles that cut through the thin fabric.

"What a drag," grumbled Shikamaru. "**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**!" A pair of shadow clones emerged in a puff of smoke.

"Kage Bunshin?" Temari scoffed. "This is so child's play."

The three Shikamarus made a few more hand signs. "**Bunshin**!" Each Shikamaru made twenty more clones. "Try and get us now," challenged the whole bunch of Shikamarus as they bent over and made an "O" with their hands.

Yoshino pumped her fist in the air. "Now we're talking! Go Shika-chan! Make Mommy proud!"

Temari clenched her teeth. Each Shikamaru looked exactly the same. She could not tell which one was a clone, a shadow clone, or the real deal. As she whipped her fan to unleash the Kamaitachi no Jutsu, she suddenly found herself immobilized.

"What did you do to me?" she yelled, panicked.

"Kagemane Rendan," grinned the Nara. "I made a couple of shadow clones and had them stand in front of me. Their shadows connect to mine and I use it as you would to an extension cord. In Shogi terms, I would say, check."

"Don't you mean checkmate?" asked Temari, confused.

"I would say that, but I'm running out of chakra," said Shikamaru, dispelling all the clones. "Proctor, I forfeit."

"Okay…" said Hayate with some uncertainty. "Second match goes to Sabaku no Temari."

"What!?" screeched the Wind Mistress. "I refuse to acknowledge this win. He didn't even throw a single punch."

"I refuse to hit a girl," Shikamaru muttered dryly, as he trudged back to his seat, leaving an outraged Temari. '_Mom is definitely going to have a bitch fit about this. How troublesome._'

Shikamaru returned to his seat to find Naruto frowning at him.

"What the hell, man?" exclaimed the blond Inuzuka. "You were this close to winning." He brought his thumb and index finger to a hair's breadth.

"Well, you know what they say, '_There is a wisdom of the head, and a wisdom of the heart_,'" Shikamaru answered with a yawn.

"Wha-? What are you spouting on about now?" yelled Naruto.

Shikamaru did not reply. Instead, he chose to lean back and close his eyes, a slight smirk illuminating his features, leaving a confused blond.

* * *

A/N: And we're finally back on track with the Chuunin Exams. Sorry it took so long, but I wanted to deviate from the canon events a bit. As you can see, Hayate is still alive, and TenTen and Chouji finally had some spotlight.

Happy reading!

P.S.: I had a heads up from Rena the pirate jedi wizard about a plot inconsistency on the part where Sasuke learns jutsu from Kakashi. Because she has a point, I have taken the liberty to change that. Thank you Rena the pirate jedi wizard!


	32. Rematch: Uchiha vs Inuzuka

A/N: I've been receiving quite a bit of constructive criticism for chapter 31, and I like all of you to know that I have taken immediate action and edited it according to the recommendations to those who reviewed. A big thanks to Rena the pirate jedi wizard, Nebula 1701, and Hektols. As for the date of the establishment of Konoha, I'm setting it to 90 years if the Senju-Uchiha fight occurred 80 years ago. As for the Chuunin Exams, I've set it to 150, assuming that during the 90 years of Konoha's existence, 30 Chuunin Exams through the course of 15 years were disrupted by the Shinobi wars.

To those who write two-worders such as "Good chapter" and "Nice update", please do expound on your comments. It would be nice to hear a lot more from you guys.

Warning: Hayate and Kakashi may be a tad bit OOC in this chapter.

Have fun reading this update!

* * *

**A Fox among the Hounds**

_Rematch: Uchiha v__._s_._ Inuzuka

* * *

Hayate looked at the Chunnin contenders in front of him. "Third match of the Chuunin Exam Finals- Shino Aburame versus Sabaku no Kankuro. Are you ready?"

"Affirmative," monotoned Shino.

"I'm not," said Kankuro. "I forfeit." All eyes turned to the Suna puppet master.

"But the fight hasn't even started yet," Hayate argued.

"I want out of it," Kankuro repeated.

"Are you sure?" Hayate prodded.

"Absolutely positive," Kankuro replied, walking back to his seat.

The audience was less than thrilled to see a fight cancelled. A chorus of boos began to rise from the crowd. Behind his sunglasses, Shino appeared impassive, except for a light buzzing in his perimeter that betrayed his emotions.

Hayate was stunned. "Well-l, looks like this match goes to Shino Aburame."

"Man, you sure are lucky," muttered Shikamaru as soon as Shino got back to his seat. "You didn't even get to do anything, and you still won."

"I believe your logic is flawed," said Shino. "A default win is an empty gain. It is better to lose honorably rather than to win without a bit of work."

"Troublesome philosophy," grumbled Shikamaru.

"Naruto Inuzuka and Sasuke Uchiha, please proceed to the arena," called Hayate.

Naruto looked for Sasuke in the contestants' box, but the Uchiha was nowhere in sight. He peered over into the ring.

No Sasuke either.

'_Maybe he decided to chicken out_?' he thought as he made his way to the arena.

Shikamaru noting the Uchiha's absence, muttered a "Lucky", expecting his blond teammate to win by default as well, earning him a disapproving look from Shino.

Hayate looked at Naruto before switching off to what was to be Sasuke's side of the field, to discover that the Uchiha was not there.

"Where's Uchiha?" asked Hayate.

Naruto shrugged. "Beats me. He wasn't in the contestant's box either."

Suddenly, the spiky-haired Chuunin from the first part of the Chuunin Exams ran towards Hayate and whispered something into his ear. Hayate nodded a few times before the Chuunin went back to wherever he came from.

"Uh… We have a problem," announced Hayate. "Sasuke Uchiha and Kakashi Hatake have not yet arrived, and if they do not show up within ten minutes, Sasuke Uchiha will lose by way of forfeit."

Whispers rose from the crowd as they waited for Sasuke and the always-tardy Kakashi to arrive. Kurenai angrily clenched her fists. If the Copy-nin did not arrive soon, he would soon find out why Kurenai was called "Devil-Eyes".

As the minutes ticked by, the crowd was getting restless. "WE WANT A FIGHT! WE WANT A FIGHT!" some of the rowdier members chanted. Fearing a riot, the Chuunin proctors were already rushing in for crowd control.

At the very last minute, Sasuke and Kakashi arrived in a puff of smoke; the crowd going wild at the moment of their appearance.

"About time," said Hayate, looking at his standard-issue pocket watch. "You only had sixty seconds before you lost by forfeit."

"Sorry we're late," Kakashi said, his visible eye crinkling into the all-too-familiar eye smile. "You see, there was this-"

"Save your excuses for after the exams, Sensei, 'cuz I am psyched!" said Naruto getting into the Inuzuka taijutsu stance. Aomaru leapt in front of his partner, his red fur bristling in anticipation.

"You're going down, Inuzuka," Sasuke growled, activating his one-tomoe Sharingan.

Hayate gave the two rivals a nervous glance before coughing thrice. "Okay, fourth match of the Chuunin Exam Finals- Naruto Inuzuka versus Sasuke Uchiha, BEGIN!"

The audience erupted into wild cheers as Naruto and Sasuke charged towards each other.

"GO NARUTO! YOU CAN DO IT!" yelled Kiba, waving a foam finger. "KICK HIS ASS, AND KICK IT HARD!"

A full-fledged taijutsu fight had erupted down below. Sasuke was coming in with a jab towards Naruto, while the blond parried. Naruto retaliated with a spin kick, to which Sasuke anticipated with his Sharingan and dodged. The cycle continued for a few minutes, with neither boy landing a hit.

"Aomaru, use Koinu Kurogaru!" Naruto commanded.

"Woof!" The little puppy jumped into the air and rolled into a ball before tackking straight towards Sasuke. However, the Uchiha was able to catch the puppy and savagely flung him into a nearby wall.

"Aomaru!" Naruto shouted, fearing for the well-being of his partner.

"Arf! Arf!" Aomaru leapt back into the scene, relatively unharmed. Naruto breathed out a sigh of relief, his form relaxing, when a sudden pain erupted on his side and he was thrown onto his back a few feet back. He growled in pain. Sasuke Uchiha had just drawn first blood.

"Tch. You just forgot the first shinobi rule, Usuratonkachi," Sasuke sneered. "Never lower your guard in a fight." He closed in to the fallen Inuzuka, determined to end the fight quickly, when a blast of wind chakra knocked him back.

"You really should take your own advice, Uchiha," scoffed Naruto, picking himself up. "Ever heard of the proverb, '_Practice what you preach_'?" He tossed a soldier pill to Aomaru, the dog turning blue upon swallowing the pill. "**Juujin Bunshin no Jutsu**!"

Aomaru disappeared in a cloud of smoke to be replaced by a Naruto-clone. "**Shikyayu no Jutsu**!" Both Naruto and Aomaru took a more feral form and charged towards Sasuke with renewed speed and vigor.

However, even with the double-team, Sasuke was still at an advantage. The Sharingan, even with its one-tomoe form, allowed the Uchiha to trace the Inuzuka duo's movements; thus he was able to evade the incoming strikes with fair ease.

Sasuke dodged an angry swipe from Naruto and jumped back just in time to avoid being hit by a sweep kick from Aomaru.

"**Fuuton: Tsuuga**!" Channeling his wind chakra, Naruto went into drill form and dove in for the kill. Sasuke managed to avoid the full force of the wind-enhanced Tsuuga, but was clipped by the ensuing back draft.

Tsume was impressed. According to what she had heard, both Naruto and Kiba had been injecting small amounts of their wind chakra into their taijutsu, and she knew that Naruto had been reading the chakra manipulation scrolls he had received from Jiraiya; but she never expected that her adopted son would take it to the point of modifying the Tsuuga. At least not this soon.

Sasuke winced as he clutched at the small gash produced by the back draft. It had only been a glancing blow, but it still hurt a lot. He had to do something quickly if he wanted to take the Inuzuka down. He had two options- use the ninjutsu Kakashi had taught him or use the genjutsu he had learned under Kurenai.

He scowled at the thought of using the genjutsu. While the illusions were believable, they took too much time and chakra. To make things worse for the Uchiha, the Inuzukas were a strong-willed bunch. If they were known to find to the end, what chance did mere genjutsu have against the Inuzuka willpower? He knew what he had to do…

"**Raiton: Raisenka**!" Sasuke launched several lightning balls towards Aomaru. Acting quickly, Naruto activated his Kaze no Yoroi and jumped in front of the Raisenka. The winds surrounding the blond violently reacted to the lightning and caused an explosion. The blond was thrown back along with Aomaru and collided into the wall behind them.

"**Katon: Karyuu Endan**!" A fiery dragon aimed for Naruto and Aomaru with the intention of incinerating them both, but Naruto had other plans. "**Fuuton: Senpuu**!" A tornado of sorts appeared and sucked in the dragon, nullifying it.

"**Fuuton: Renkuudan**!" A great gust of wind was concentrated towards the Uchiha. But Sasuke countered with a Raikyu. The collision of jutsu resulted in another backlash and this time, both contestants were thrown back.

Naruto gave a pained grimace as he hauled himself out of the rubble. He was beginning to get a feeling that using his wind jutsu against Sasuke's lightning jutsu was a very bad idea. The resulting backlashes were just too violent. He had to use an alternative mode of counterattack.

* * *

The Kazekage turned to Sarutobi. "Have you ever seen such an intense match, Lord Hokage?"

"I would say not, Lord Kazekage," Sarutobi replied. "I have participated all three Shinobi wars, and even the hottest part of the battle was never this extreme. This new generation has greatly improved, hasn't it?"

"Yes, it has," said the Kazekage. '_And one day, they will all be in my sway_.'

* * *

"**Raiton: Raidama**!" Naruto growled as the lightning bullet came towards him. He had to act fast. Suddenly, an idea popped into his head. Unsheathing his kodachi, he readied himself for the impact.

"**Kenjutsu: Reflex**!" Channeling non-elemental chakra into the kodachi, Naruto caught the Raidama and launched it back Sasuke. Although Sasuke managed to dodge the returning missile, the glare from the lightning bullet was strong enough to temporarily blind him.

With the Uchiha off-guard, Naruto and Aomaru took this as the opportunity to take him down. "**Juujin Bunshin Rendan**!"

"**I**!" Naruto gave the Uchiha a vicious uppercut kick.

"**Nu**!" Aomaru, in clone form, jumped and grabbed the Uchiha's legs and flung him towards the ground.

"**Zu**!" Upon landing, Aomaru used his enhanced speed and caught Sasuke in a donkey kick.

"**Ka**!" Naruto finished off the combo with a punch to Sasuke's solar plexus.

"It's time to finish this! **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**!" Three shadow clones appeared.

"**Dance of the Flower Petals**!" Using the blunt edge of his kodachi, Naruto and the clones gracefully tore through the dazed Uchiha, effectively taking him down. By the time it was over, Sasuke was nothing more than a crumpled heap on the stadium floor.

"And that finishes that!" said Naruto, dusting off his gloved hands. "Nice work, Aomaru!"

"Woof!" barked Aomaru, who had reverted back to his original form.

Sasuke angrily pulled himself off the ground. He was losing badly. And to the same person he had been trying to outdo since the Academy. At the rate he was going, he was never defeat _him_. It was now or never, Sasuke would have to use his secret weapon.

"I will never give up!" he shouted, lunging towards Naruto, making several hand signs as he did.

"You can say that again!" Naruto sarcastically retorted, steadying his kodachi to block, and possibly, counterattack.

"You will pay for your transgressions, Inuzuka!" Sasuke shouted. "**Chidori**!" A rough blade of lightning crackled from the Uchiha's forearm, making a noise that sounded like the chirping of a thousand birds.

At ringside, Kakashi's visible eye widened. Sasuke knew the Chidori? But the Copy-nin had never taught it to him despite the Uchiha's demands that Kakashi should teach him the higher-level lightning jutsu. He was also sure that the last time he used the Chidori was at Nami when…

'_No, it couldn't be… He wouldn't_…'

But it was right there in plain sight. Sasuke was using the Chidori. The Copy-nin had been copied off.

"Naruto, get out of the way!" Kakashi hollered. "The Chidori is too powerful to counter. He'll just send the lightning right through you. You'll have to move out of the way, NOW!"

Sasuke thrust the Chidori towards Naruto with the intent to kill. "You're finished, Inuzuka!"

"I can't look!" exclaimed Kiba, covering his eyes. Everyone turned to look away, expecting for the blond Inuzuka to be zapped by the Chidori; whereas Tsume struggled to get up and intervene, only to be greeted by a miraculous sight below.

A grimacing Naruto was using his kodachi to block off Sasuke's Chidori. Both boys pushed, trying to overwhelm the other, sparks flying from the impact, but the Inuzuka and Uchiha held strong, neither one of them relenting.

"I won't be taken that easy, Teme!" Naruto yelled.

Sasuke grit his teeth and pushed harder. "Why don't you just give up?"

"Not even in your dreams, Pretty Boy!" retorted the blond.

"That's enough!" boomed Hayate, standing up. "I'm calling the match. Sasuke Uchiha is disqualified for attempting an assassination jutsu. This match goes to Naruto Inuzuka."

A medley of cheers and jeers came from the audience. Some were glad the Inuzuka won. Some were furious that the Uchiha lost. Others still simply cheered because they were entertained by the intensity of the battle.

Sasuke was about to protest, but he was immediately silenced when he saw Kakashi and Kurenai approaching him. The look on their faces told him that he was in a world of trouble and had a lot of explaining to do. Submitting himself to the situation, Sasuke sullenly allowed the two Jonin to lead him away.

Naruto jumped as a hand came to his shoulder. "You okay there, kid?" asked Hayate.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine."

Hayate coughed and looked at him quizzically. "You gave the entire stadium quite a scare there. You were practically looking at death in the face. As far as I know, only a handful of people were known to have countered the Chidori and live. Don't ever do that again."

Naruto weakly nodded, remembering the fight between Zabuza and Kakashi at Nami. "Thanks. I'll keep that in mind."

"And that's it for this morning, folks," announced Hayate. "The Chuunin Exam Finals will resume later at two-o'-clock this afternoon. For the time being, please enjoy the following intermission numbers. Have a nice day."

* * *

A/N: That's all, folks! I'm sorry if this fight sucked like crap, but I'm not particularly good at describing fight scenes. If possible, I would like to have pudgypudge or EdStargazer to beta my fight scenes for me since they're so much better at describing fights than I am.

Love and peace.

N & B

Extra note: Wind is not weak against lightning. What I said was that when lightning and wind collide, it produces very violent backlashes. Sorry for the confusion.

Another note: In this universe, killing is not allowed in the Chuunin Exam Finals, because to have two Chuunin hopefuls from different villages kill each other, would result in a war between their respective villages.

I wasn't pleased with the outcome from the original edition of my Uchiha-Inuzuka fight, so I revised a few things. Also, I remembered that there was one person who managed to block a Chidori and live. See Chapter 13: Liberation. If you ever reread this chapter and want to send another comment, feel free to do it by PM, as I do accept those.


	33. Grudge Match

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry it took me so long. I had another bout of writer's block and I had been revamping the NaruIno fic I was working on.

I'm glad to hear that many of you have enjoyed the last chapter. It brings joy to my heart to hear from those who reviewed. And now that things have cleared up, I'm now good and ready to release my new chapter. Happy reading!

* * *

**A Fox among the Hounds**

_Grudge Match_

* * *

"Here's your miso ramen, sir."

"Thank you!" Naruto chirped as he paid the man and settled himself to eat beside Shikamaru and Shino.

For a while, the three boys said nothing as they ate their lunch, the silence only disrupted by Naruto noisily polishing off the salty ambrosia that was called miso ramen, and Aomaru chomping down on his special dog food.

"**Naruto Inuzuka**!"

Before said blond knew what hit him, a fist smashed right onto his skull. Clutching at the growing lump, he looked up to see his mother scowling at him. Behind her were Kiba, Hana, their dogs, Sakura, and the Inuzukas' family friends (namely, the Nara, Yamanaka, Akimichi, and Aburame families).

"Are you crazy?" Tsume rebuked. "Were you trying to get yourself killed? That was a stupid, stupid stunt you pulled!" Suddenly, she pulled the blond into a crushing hug. "I'm just so glad you're okay!"

"Mom!" Naruto wheezed. "Ch-choking… …me… Air! I need air!"

"So I guess you're facing that Suna kid now, huh?" remarked Tsume, once she released her son from her death grip.

"Mhm!" Naruto mumbled, nodding furiously.

"Tough, man," said Kiba, pulling Naruto into a headlock.

Naruto paled a little, remembering the Sabaku's ruthlessness.

"Kiba! Stop scaring your brother!" Tsume scolded.

"I'm not scaring him," protested Kiba. "I'm just stating facts."

"You should listen to your mother, Kiba," Kurenai stated dryly as she entered the room with Kakashi.

"Where's Sasuke?" asked Shikamaru, noting that the Uchiha was not anywhere around the two Jonin.

"He'll be spending some time out with some friends for the moment," Kakashi replied rather cheerfully.

Upon seeing Team 7's leader, Tsume's eyes caught an angry glint that had never been seen before; not even by her own family.

"Kakashi Hatake…" she ground out.

The _Icha Icha_ fan looked up to see the Inuzuka matriarch stalking up to him.

"Hey Lady Tsume, what's up?" he greeted rather nervously.

"What's up?" growled Tsume. "I'll tell you what's up. Your temporary charge nearly zapped the crap out of my son, and you ask me what's up? Give me one good reason why I haven't sent you to a world of hurt just yet."

"Um… …my team needs me?" Kakashi replied, sheepishly scratching the back of his head.

At the table, Naruto and Shikamaru rolled their eyes, to which Kakashi mouthed the words, "please help me here".

The crack of Tsume's knuckles brought Kakashi's attention back to her. "Wrong answer."

Now normally, Kakashi Hatake was a brave and fearless man, but there were a few things that did scare him and one of them was currently standing in front of him.

"Aah! Don't hurt me!" he cried, squinting his visible eye shut. When no fists of fury came flying towards him, he cracked open his eye to see Tsume flashing him an evil grin, and everyone else snickering at him.

"What's so funny?" he asked, confused.

"This," quipped Tsume, holding up Kakashi's _Icha Icha_ novel. She tossed in into the huddle of Kuromaru, Akamaru, Aomaru, and the Haimaru Triplets. "Go for it, boys."

Almost instantly, the dogs dove into the novel and ripped it into shreds. As Kakashi watched the Inuzuka nin-dogs decimate his book, it felt like a little part of him had just died.

"My baby!" cried the Copy-Nin, dropping to his knees.

Beside him, Kurenai reminded herself to use the scene as a genjutsu if Kakashi ever got on her bad side.

* * *

A tiger-masked ANBU crouched among the huddle. "Everyone clear with the orders?"

"Yeah, yeah. No one attacks until the signal's given," muttered a pig-masked ANBU. "Are you sure about Mitarashi's story? I mean, she's been out of it lately. She could have just been seeing things."

"No way," said Uma. "The Nara kid claimed he saw and heard it too. It couldn't have been a hallucination."

"Invasion or no invasion, we'd have to stay on our toes and remain incognito," whispered Usagi. "With the Chuunin Exams going on, I wouldn't be surprised if some nut decided to launch an attack on any of those dignitaries in the audience."

* * *

"Welcome back, ladies and gentlemen," announced Hayate. "I hope you've had a good lunch during the intermission. Now that you're all refreshed, here's the event that we've all been waiting for. The final match of the Chuunin Exam Finals- Naruto Inuzuka of Konoha versus Sabaku no Gaara of Suna."

Applause rose from the excited spectators as the final contenders flashed on the screen. In the contestants' box, Naruto and Shikamaru noticed that Kankuro and Temari were nowhere to be seen.

"Wish me luck, guys," said Naruto, standing up.

"Luck," yawned Shikamaru. Beside him, Shino gave a silent thumbs-up.

As he made his way to the steps Naruto was accosted by Gaara. Aomaru's fur bristled at the sight of the redhead.

"Glad to see you made it, Inuzuka. Mother is greatly pleased."

Naruto flashed the Suna-nin a feral grin. "Wouldn't have it any other way, Sabaku. Wouldn't have it any other way."

Moments later, the two finalists were facing each other on the arena. Between them, Hayate could feel the tension rolling off the two boys.

"Everyone ready?" he asked. Both the Sabaku and the Inzuka nodded.

Hayate pulled up his hand. "All right then. Last match of the Chuunin Exam Finals- Naruto Inuzuka versus Sabaku no Gaara…" The katana-wielding Tokujo quickly swung his hand down. "…BEGIN!"

* * *

"This is a most exciting match isn't it, Lord Kazekage?" commented Sarutobi, as he lit his pipe.

"Why yes it is, Lord Hokage," replied the Kazekage, watching the match down below. "This fight is even more hot-blooded than the one between Uchiha and Inuzuka. What are your prospects on this?"

Sarutobi gave a thoughtful puff. "What I know about Inuzuka is that he has great potential in ninjutsu and kenjutsu. He also has excellent points in team effort as he does have a canine partner, like many in his clan. As for your son, I must say, while he seems lacking in close combat, he makes it up through his sand jutsu and sheer ruthlessness, and his defense is rather exemplary. To tell you the truth, I'm not really sure about the outcome myself, but I have a feeling that Gaara may have met his match."

The Kazekage smirked. '_That's what you think, you old fool_.'

* * *

As soon as the match started, Gaara's sand instantly dove towards the Inuzuka and his nin-dog. Fortunately, Naruto was not one to take things sitting down and become a literal sandman. Acting quickly, he unleashed a Daitoppa which cut the sand tendrils and headed straight for Gaara. However, a wall of sand blocked out the remaining air blast that would have otherwise hit the Suna-nin.

"**Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**!" One shuriken became five as they sailed towards the Sabaku, but once again, the attack was thwarted by the sand wall.

Naruto grit his teeth in frustration. With the sand hovering about him, Gaara was near-impenetrable. Even with the ninjutsu he had learned from Jiraiya, Kakashi, and Asuma, landing a direct hit on the Sabaku boy was risky business. From what he had observed, while the sand was mainly used as a defensive measure, it could also be used to attack, as in the cases of Hinata and the Ame-nin.

Gaara was dangerous; no question about it, but hell would have to freeze over before Naruto would even _think _of backing down. The redhead had hurt his Hinata-hime; it was only fair that Naruto would return the favor in her name. If only there was a way to detract and disable the sand…

Suddenly, Naruto had one of his "light bulb moments". Once again, he tossed a soldier pill to Aomaru to initiate the Juujin Bunshin no Jutsu. Once Aomaru was in clone form, both Naruto and the clone went into Shikyayu-mode.

"What's he doing?" yelled Kiba. "If Hinata couldn't get through with her Jyuuken, what makes him think that the Inuzuka-style taijutsu will take down the sand rat?" Under his hood, Akamaru appeared agitated.

"Kiba, keep calm," Kurenai scolded.

"I can't be calm," Kiba howled. "Naruto's going to get murdered out there, I know it!"

"Kiba, have some faith," said Kakashi. "Knowing Naruto, he probably has something up his sleeve."

"Catch me if you can, you psycho sandman!" Naruto jeered, as he nimbly dodged the sand with his Shikyayu-enhanced speed. On the opposite side, Aomaru used the Inuzuka agility to evade the incoming tendrils.

Gaara's sand raced after the blond and his clone, but in his zeal, he had not noticed that Naruto and Aomaru had changed directions and were now heading for each other.

In the competitor's box, Shikamaru smirked at his friend's ingenuity. '_Take out the pawns first, then the king. Nice play_.'

Naruto grinned as he closed in on Aomaru, the waves of sand note far behind them. '_Just a little bit more_…' "NOW AOMARU!" At the command, both boy and clone made a sharp turn, and the sand waves crashed into each other, disrupting the chakra that held them together. The sand broke apart and fell to the ground. Without his sand to defend him, Gaara was left open for attack.

Quickly unsheathing the kodachi, Naruto and Aomaru jumped in for their signature move. "**FUUTON: GATSUUGA**!"

The double drills violently slammed into the redhead. As he was hit, Gaara felt a new sensation overcome him. It felt unpleasant and it raged through him like fire. Not long after, there was a slight wetness and a trickle. Sabaku no Gaara was bleeding.

At the sight of blood, Gaara went ballistic. He clutched his head and started screaming maniacally.

"I'm bleeding! Mother, I'm bleeding!"

"Suck it up, Mama's boy!" yelled Naruto, as he slammed the reverse edge of his kodachi towards the Sabaku, hoping to end the match.

But just as the cold metal was a hair's breadth away from the redhead, a geyser of sand erupted and deflected it.

Naruto and Aomaru jumped back in time to see the sand returning to Gaara, and crawling up his body.

As the sand inched over Gaara, it began to merge with his body, forming a tail, and clawed arms. However, the most alarming aspect of the phenomenon was the twisted face of a tanuki, covering the right half of his face.

As Gaara transformed into the warped monster that was now standing in the arena, a silver-haired ANBU in the stadium's "nosebleed zone" whispered something into his com-link. Moments later, a hail of white feathers floated down into the stadium followed by a series of explosions.

* * *

A/N: And that concludes the Chuunin Exam Arc, because it's now… …dun, dun, dun… …the Invasion Arc! Again, some parts were inspired by pudgypudge and EdStargazer, and I would like to elaborate that I'm not plagiarizing anyone.

Well, I'm done here. Stay tuned for further updates on my fics.

Notes: Uma means horse in Japanese, and Usagi means rabbit; and no, those are not their real names. These are just ANBU codenames.

A "nosebleed zone" is the highest seating spot in a sports stadium. It's so high up that people get nosebleeds from the altitude.


	34. Sound of War

A/N: I've really enjoyed writing the last few chapters and despite me having a writer's block the size of Eurasia, I managed to persevere and come up with a new chapter every so often. Once again, I would like to thank pudgypudge and EdStargazer for their fics- _The Melt_ and _The Will Born in the Fire_. Without these works, I would have not been inspired to write _A Fox among the Hounds_ and _All's Fair-haired in Love and War_. I would say that they are my male muses (Yes, pudgypudge and EdStargazer are men).

In retrospect, I'd also like to welcome Itachi's Apprentice to the review community. I appreciate that you have taken the time to read and review my stories from Chapters 1 to 33. You have definitely earned brownie points in my book.

To show my appreciation, this edition of the Q & A corner is dedicated to Itachi's Apprentice!

To Itachi's Apprentice: To answer all your questions, Yes, I made Kurenai a bit more balanced, but still a Genjutsu Mistress (Chapter 7). Kirigakure no Jutsu, will lower your visibility, but I never mentioned that the Demon Brothers couldn't move in the mist (Chapter 8). When Kiba said Inuzukas could smell evil a mile away, he was just bragging (Chapters 15 and 22). And once more, thank you for being a loyal and dedicated fan.

And here it is folks! The first episode of the Invasion Arc!

* * *

**A Fox among the Hounds**

_Sound of War_

* * *

As Sasuke was being led to the interrogation building, there was a sudden rumble as a giant, three-headed snake crashed through the wall, and slithered through town, crushing everything in its path. The shockwaves shook the perimeter, making Sasuke stumble. As he got up, he found his Jonin guards dead on the ground, and standing behind them with bloody kunai, was none other than Team Kabuto.

Instinctively, he got into his stance and activated his Sharingan, but immediately found himself restrained by Misumi.

"What do you want, Kabuto?" asked the Uchiha.

Kabuto simply smiled. "Now, now, Sasuke-kun, is that anyway to greet a friend?"

"What do you want?" Sasuke repeated.

"I actually have a proposition for you," Kabuto replied, his face growing serious. "You want power, right?"

Sasuke nodded.

"We can give it to you," Kabuto offered.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "What's the catch?"

"No catch," Kabuto replied. "All you have to do is just come to us when you feel ready."

"You're not Konoha-nin, are you?" Sasuke asked, eyeing the dead Jonin.

"No, I'm not," said Kabuto. "I owe my allegiance to a man more powerful than the Hokage himself. I'm sure you've heard of Orochimaru of the Densetsu no Sannin?"

"Orochimaru?" Sasuke inquired. "Isn't he the one who tried to kill me in the Forest of Death?"

"Actually, that was a test," explained Kabuto, smiling cheerily. "And you passed. You are now one of those whom he has chosen to be his apprentice."

A twisted smile etched across the Uchiha's features. A Sannin's apprentice? He could get used to the idea.

"I'll think about it."

* * *

Sarutobi found himself in a headlock with a kunai at his throat in the arms of the Kazekage as he was dragged to a nearby rooftop. Beside him, the Kazekage's ANBU bodyguards shed their cloaks to reveal themselves as Oto-nin. The four Oto-nin followed their master and each one settled themselves on a corner of the roof and made hand seals, erecting a barrier, effectively trapping both Sarutobi and the Kazekage. The Hokage's ANBU bodyguards quickly gave chase but to no avail.

Now, most people would panic in such a situation, but Sarutobi was not most people, and even in enemy hands, he was still composed. "Well I must say, this is quite a muddle of things," he commented. "Isn't that right, _Orochimaru_?"

The "Kazekage" was caught by the remark and his grip laxed, allowing the Sandaime to slip through. "H-how? How did you see through my ruse?"

"A couple of birds told me," Sarutobi replied, shedding his robes to reveal his battle gear underneath. "And for the fact that I _was_ your sensei. Just because I'm old doesn't mean that I've forgotten about quirks and qualities of my best students."

Orochimaru gave a sinister smirk. "Is that so, _Sensei_? Then I suppose you haven't forgotten this! **Edo Tensei**!"

Sarutobi's eyes widened in horror as three coffins rose, each one labeled with the kanji for First, Two, and Four.

* * *

As the feathers floated into the stadium, the Konoha shinobi took it into their course to counterstrike. After hearing Anko's report and its confirmation from Shikamaru, the Hokage's office had issued an orange alert within Konoha.

All around the stadium, shouts of "**Kai**!" could be heard as the some of the shinobi members of the audience dispelled the genjutsu, while others battled the Oto-nin who had entered as civilians, the other ninja readied to help herd the civilians and daimyos, conscious and unconscious, towards the safety bunkers.

A clawed arm swiped at Naruto and Aomaru. "**_You have spilt my blood_**!" screamed the tanuki-boy-thing. "**_And now, I will spill yours_**!"

* * *

Business was as usual in the Konoha Ninja Academy when the sirens and the distant sounds of war disrupted the daily classes that were being conducted.

Hushed whispers rose as the children crowded around the windows to see mushroom clouds and what seemed like a giant three-headed snake in the distance. In the halls, panicked footsteps could be heard.

Iruka's heart froze in his chest. He had heard about the warnings about a possible invasion, but he did not think it would be too soon. As a Konoha shinobi, it was his duty to protect his homeland, but Priority One would have to be the safety of his charges.

"Come on kids," he called as calmly as he could muster. "Let's get you out of here. I want you to follow Kiyota-sensei's group towards the safety bunkers."

"What about you, Iruka-sensei?" asked one of the girls.

"I have some unfinished business to attend to," answered the scarred teacher. He gave them a reassuring smile. "Don't worry. I'll catch up. Now go."

"But I wanna stay and help," protested Konohamaru.

"Me too," sniffed Udon.

"Ditto," chimed in Moegi.

Iruka smiled at the Honorable Grandchildren. "If you want to help me, you'll follow my orders and go with Kiyota-sensei. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine."

As the children filed out to join the other evacuees, the Konohamaru Corps turned around to give their teacher one more wistful look. Iruka simply motioned them to leave. Reluctantly, the three children left the room.

"Be careful, sensei," Konohamaru whispered as he left.

With the children gone, Iruka went to his locker and opened it. Inside, were a bunch of papers, some school supplies, his raincoat, and a medium-sized lacquer trunk. Opening the trunk, Iruka pulled out a nodachi, a standard-issue ANBU uniform, and a dragon mask.

The scarred Chuunin slipped on the mask. '_Looks like Ryu's back_.'

* * *

Hinata was peacefully sleeping when a loud commotion outside woke her up. She found her Neji and Hanabi at her side, but there was no sign of Hiashi.

"What's going on?" she asked. "Where's Father?"

"We're currently under attack," explained Neji. "Uncle is rallying up the clan to fight off the invaders."

Hinata's heart jumped to her throat. "Attack? By who?"

"Oto and Suna, so I've heard," Neji replied. "They broke through the walls and started attacking. The local ANBU are now sending strike teams to repel the invaders. The civilians, the children, and the elderly are being evacuated into the safety bunkers."

"Shouldn't we have left with them?" Hinata inquired, wondering why the hospital had not evacuated its patients to a safer location.

"Actually, we're a lot safer here," said Neji. "The combined forces of ANBU and medics surrounding the hospital are more than enough to ward off the invaders."

"What about the stadium? All those people… …and Kakashi-sensei… …and our friends… …and Naruto-kun…" Hinata asked worriedly.

Hanabi gave her sister a comforting hug, and Neji looked apologetic. "I don't know what's become of them, but all we can do is to pray for the best."

* * *

The coffins labeled First and Two opened to reveal the first two Hokages of Konoha. It was really them. The Brothers Senju- Hashirama and Tobirama, back from the grave and looking very much worse for wear.

Sarutobi had used the Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu to nail the Yondaime's coffin shut. However, Orochimaru managed to catch the other shuriken before they could do the same to the two other coffins.

"Ah… Hiruzen," croaked the Nidaime. "It's been a long time, hasn't it?"

"Tobirama-sensei…" whispered Sarutobi.

"Look at you now," rasped out the Shodai.

"Lord Hashirama…"

Orochimaru smirked as he plunged a tagged kunai to the backs of the deceased Hokages. "I'm afraid old folks' time is over." Like a phoenix rising form the ashes, the two Hokages began to regenerate- their wounds and dents, disappearing. But as they did so, they immediately fell into Orochimaru's sway.

The Snake Sannin pointed a finger at the Professor. "Finish him…"

* * *

"Doing good there, Hana, un?" Deidara grunted as his clay ant took out half a dozen Oto-nin.

"Still breathing, Dei," Hana replied as she and one of the Haimaru Triplets swept through a group of Suna-nin.

"Watch out! Incoming!" warned Izumo Kamizuki, the bandanna-ed Chuunin from the first part of the Exams.

"Everyone, scatter!" commanded Kotetsu Hagane, the spiky-haired tough guy with a bandaged nose.

The shinobi in the area narrowly avoided being crushed as the giant snake slithered through the battleground. An unlucky few did not survive the mayhem.

"#$*!" Kotetsu swore. "That %$^#'s huge! I don't think there's anything in our arsenal that might take it down."

"You might not, but I do, un," said Deidara, stuffing clay into his hand-mouths. "Boys, say hello to C3…"

* * *

A/N: Yeah… I'm ending it here for now. The Invasion Arc is a tad bit harder to write. I only have a few references for this arc namely, Chapters 28 and 29 of _The Melt_ and Chapters 22 to 25 of _The Will Born in Fire_, and the first chapter of _The Fall of Konoha_. If you have any ideas for this arc, please let me know via review or PM.

About ANBU!Iruka: I once read a fic where Iruka was an ANBU agent in the guise of a Chuunin, so I figured why the heck not? I mean, Sai and Tenzou/Yamato are ANBU agents who go into the guise of a Chuunin and Jonin, respectively. While, this Iruka, like Canon!Iruka is more of a minor character, my version has a more glorified role. And before some of you get on my case on when and how he became ANBU, I would peg his age of appointment at twenty, assuming he became a Chuunin at fifteen to seventeen. The amount of time he's spent on field in between teaching duty would be roughly enough to hone him into ANBU status.

Announcement: I have now enabled my e-mail address on my profile. Because of this, I am putting up a fan-art contest for _A Fox among the Hounds_. The winning entries will go to my DeviantArt account to become the official artwork for _A Fox among the Hounds_, credits going to its original creator of course.

Rules include:

No Yaoi.

Character pics only. No comics.

Characters should appear based on their description from this story only. That means no orange jumpsuits.

No tracing.

Tradition and digital mediums applicable.

And most importantly, have fun!

You can e-mail your entries to me. My e-mail address is found on my profile page. Happy reading!

* * *


	35. Counterstrike

A/N: I apologize for the shortness of the last chapter, but I assure that this one is a tad bit longer. I hope you'll like it!

**

* * *

**

A Fox among the Hounds

_Counterstrike_

* * *

In the forests outside Konoha, several clones of a blond boy and a red-furred puppy scattered through the trees as a red-haired tanuki-boy, a brunet with a painted face, and a blond girl with a giant fan gave chase. Hayate had instructed Naruto to lure Gaara to a less populated area to minimize casualties. The plan was to lose the redhead in the thick forest and for Naruto report back _immediately_.

However, Naruto did not expect Kankuro and Temari to join in the chase. As he fled the stadium with Gaara on his heels, the two remaining Sabaku Siblings decided to give chase as well. Using the Kage Bunshin, he dispatched the clones, hoping the shake the Sabaku Siblings off his trail.

Dodging a stream of sand, Naruto and Aomaru made a sharp turn right and another turn left, hoping to lose Gaara through the dense foliage. However, luck was not on their side as they soon found themselves face-to-face with Kankuro and Temari. Their misfortune intensified when a tree crashed behind them, signifying that Gaara had caught up.

'_Son of a $%^_!'

* * *

Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, and TenTen leapt through the branches as they followed Akamaru. Seeing that Naruto was taking too long to come back, Hayate had ordered the Jonin-senseis to send some of their Genin to back-up and retrieve the blond. Sakura, Lee, and Ino stayed behind to aid in the evacuation while the senseis and older shinobi fought against the invaders in the stadium.

Suddenly, a piercing wail cut through the air, drawing the retrieval team's attention.

"Oh man, this is bad," said Kiba.

"Why?" asked TenTen.

"Naruto's in big trouble," Kiba translated. "The cry we heard was Aomaru's distress call. From what I heard, he and Aomaru are currently engaged against all three of the Sabaku Siblings. He's freakin' outnumbered."

"He's not just outnumbered," said Shikamaru. "He's also outmatched. How troublesome."

"What about his Kage Bunshin?" TenTen supplied. "He could have just made a small army to stop them."

"He could have done that," Shikamaru replied. "But you'd have to remember that he has fought two consecutive fights. Even with his chakra capacity, he should be starting to tire out by now. Not to mention that the Sabaku Siblings specialize in long-range and indirect combat. The clones would be dispelled before they could even reach them."

"It would be best if we hurry," said Shino. "If we stay here any longer, there won't be any Naruto to backup and retrieve."

* * *

"**Katsu**!"

At the command, the giant clay bird that Deidara spewed out of his hands exploded as it came in contact with the snake. The other Chuunin cheered as the snake bellowed in pain, its form cloaked by the blanket of smoke. However, the jubilant cheers stopped as the snake reared its head once more, hissing angrily, though the blast had greatly weakened it.

"Booyah!"

A giant toad with a pair of ninjato strapped to its back landed on the snake, dispelling it. Perched on its head was none other than the Sannin Jiraiya himself.

"The cavalry has arrived!" the Toad Sage boasted, performing a strange victory dance, much to the chagrin of the Konoha shinobi. This kept on for a bit until he got serious. "Which one of you punks is Deidara?"

Said ninja raised his hand in reply.

Jiraiya hauled him onto the toad. "Come with me. I need your help with a little demolition project."

* * *

Sarutobi grit his teeth as the Senju Brothers tag-teamed at him. Behind them, Orochimaru cackled ominously.

Using Enma in staff form, the old Hokage parried off the water jutsu the Nidaime launched at him. A sapling sprang out of the rooftop, intending to knock off his balance, but Sarutobi still held strong.

As the Hokage fight raged on, Sarutobi discovered to his horror that nothing he did could keep the resurrected men down. The damages from each attack only disappeared and the attacks only fueled their rage. All in all, the whole experience was like a bad horror flick with the living dead and everything, except for the fact that it was all too real, and the zombies had no apparent weakness.

Outside the barrier, Sarutobi's ANBU guards could only watch helplessly as they watched their Hokage battle Konoha's founding fathers. They were supposed to be the elite of the shinobi corps; but now they could not even protect their leader.

Suddenly, there was a shout of "**Katsu**!" followed by a blast. Almost immediately the building crumbled to the ground, and along with it, the barrier and Orochimaru's triumphant grin.

With the barrier gone, the ANBU leapt in to dispatch of Orochimaru and his subordinates.

* * *

Chaos reigned the streets of Konoha as Lee, Ino, and Sakura escorted the small group of civilians towards the bunkers. They had already been attacked by a patrol group wherein Sakura used her genjutsu and Lee used his taijutsu to fight them off while Ino guarded the civilians. Fortunately, Lee and Sakura were able to defeat the enemy, and the group took off once more.

Just as the escort team was about to turn, they were ambushed once more, this time, by a mixed contingent of Suna and Oto-nin. Sorely outnumbered, there was nothing to do but to flee, but as the turned around, they found themselves blocked off by another contingent.

"**Katon: Karyuu Endan no Jutsu**!"

A stream of fire took the shape of a dragon and incinerated the enemy. Looking for their mysterious savior, Sakura, Lee, and Ino turned to see none other than Sasuke Uchiha himself.

"_You're_ helping us?" Ino asked incredulously.

"Don't delude yourself, Yamanaka," said the raven. "I just needed something to vent on after the fiasco at the stadium."

"What are you really trying to pull, Uchiha?" asked Sakura, who had lost her trust and respect of Sasuke after seeing him steal someone else's jutsu and try to kill her friend with it.

"Nothing," replied the Uchiha. "Now come with me if you want to live."'_Heh… Hope this is enough to redeem myself after the Chidori incident. With these three as witnesses, I'll have no problem getting back to those fools' good graces_.'

* * *

Back in the stadium, Kakashi, Kurenai, Asuma, Gai, Hayate, Anko, and a few other Konoha-nin clashed against the invaders under the command of a curtain-faced Suna-Jonin named Baki.

While a good number of the Oto-nin only ranked around Chuunin to Tokujo level, they still outnumbered the Konoha-nin, and the defenders soon found themselves hard-pressed.

"**Suiton: Suiryuudan**!"

"**Mokuton: Jubaku Eisou**!"

"**Dance of the Autumn Leaves**!"

Agonized screams were heard as the enemy was swept by a giant water dragon, strangled by sprouting trees, and ripped through by several shadow clones of a katana-wielding ANBU.

A three-man ANBU team landed on the ringside barrier. Its members consisted of a brown-haired male in a horse mask, a purple-haired female in a tiger mask, and its leader- a ponytailed brunet in a dragon mask.

"Looks like the reinforcements have arrived," Asuma cheered.

"You're a tad bit tardy," remarked Kakashi as he stabbed an intercepting Suna Chuunin.

"That's a surprise coming from you, Senpai," teased Uma.

"We would have come sooner, but you know the circumstances," quipped Tora.

"Save the small talk for later," snapped Ryu, unsheathing his nodachi. "We still have a homeland to defend."

* * *

Like everywhere else in Konoha, the clan districts also had their share of the violence and carnage as their residents fought off the invading forces.

In the Hyuuga compound, there was no Main House or Branch House as all clan members rallied under Hiashi to defend their home. The mothers, children, infirmed, and clan elders had been escorted to the bunkers, while all able clan members gave all they had to protect Konoha and the Hyuuga name.

In the Inuzuka compound, Tsume, Shita, his children, and twelve other Inuzuka clan members fought tooth and nail as they blocked off the invaders. Despite being blind, Shita Inuzuka was still able to take down his opponents through his enhanced nose and with the help of his nin-dog, Kiroiimaru. His children, in Konbi Henge form, decimated the enemy via Ookami Utsu (trans: Wolf River), and the other members were using the clan jutsus to keep them from breaking further into the residential area. An Inuzuka man and his nin-dog had already been killed, but still, the defense continued.

In the Nara, Akimichi, Yamanaka, and Aburame compounds, the fight raged on as the invaders streamed from various parts of the besieged village. However, unlike in the other locations, casualties were relatively low as the defenders specialized in trapping and capture rather than dealing mortal injuries. The captives would later be hauled off to the Torture and Interrogation to be questioned by Ibiki.

* * *

Orochimaru was beyond himself with rage. His plan was falling apart just as it started. His barrier had been destroyed by a gender-confused freak of nature with a chest mouth, and his elite Oto Four were currently clashing against Sarutobi's ANBU bodyguards. Nearby, Sarutobi battled on with his predecessors, still very much alive and well.

In his fury, he unleashed a fire jutsu at the clay bird only to have a toad swallow it. Suddenly, he felt a hard punch to his stomach, and as he staggered to the rubble-strewn ground, a shadow loomed over him.

"Hey Teme," called the shadow. "Your beef is with me."

* * *

Naruto had never been happier when he saw the back-up/retrieval team arrive. Now the playing fields had been leveled. Kiba and Shikamaru took on Temari, while Shino and TenTen fought against Kankuro.

Kankuro and his puppet Karasu were a formidable team. Despite his boorish behavior, it was evident that the boy was a master at chakra control and a mechanical genius. The older Sabaku twin easily maneuvered Karasu and launched an array of projectile weapons towards TenTen and Shino. Fortunately, before it could hit the bun-haired girl or the stoic Aburame, TenTen had used the Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu to counter the incoming missiles. In coordination with his partner, Shino released his bugs to eat through the chakra strings that connected Karasu to Kankuro.

"**Tsuuga**!"

The spinning winds from Kiba's attack nullified the air blast from Temari, while Shikamaru closed in and tried to attack with his newly-learned Sen'eijashu in conjunction with his Kage Moufu. With them, Akamaru in clone form also did his share as he showered the Wind Mistress with a barrage of kicks and punches.

Gaara's sand arm swiped at Naruto and Aomaru, and once again, they jumped to avoid it.

Naruto managed to avoid the assault, but Aomaru was not so lucky. He was caught by the other sand arm and pinned to a tree, the sand slowly constricting around him. The puppy gave a pained yelp as he struggled to escape.

"LAY OFF MY PARTNER!" the blond screamed, drawing his kodachi. "HE NEVER DID ANYTHING TO YOU!"

"_**Oh but he has, Inuzuka**_," rasped the half-Tanuki. "_**He was there when you hurt me and angered Mother. For that, he will pay with his blood**_!"

"I SAID LAY OFF! **TSUUGA**!"

Naruto spun right into Gaara as hard as he could, followed by the blond unleashing a flurry of the Inuzuka-style taijutsu onto the redhead. But with every hit, Gaara only kept his grip on Aomaru and a maniacal grin began to sprout on his twisted features.

"_**That's it, Inuzuka! Keep going! Prove to me of my existence**_!" As Gaara spoke, the sand tightened more around Aomaru, earning another howl from the puppy as he squirmed a bit more before losing consciousness. "_**The sounds of death have never been so sweet**_!"

"AOMARU!" Red chakra flared around the blond and blue eyes bled into crimson. "_**You want death, Sabaku? Fine, I'll give you death. Yours, that is**_!"

* * *

A/N: And that was the second part of the Invasion Arc. It's a doozy to write as I'm trying to be original and diverge from some of the canon events, and I don't want to plagiarize similar works. Thanks to those who sent their advice, ideas, and suggestions to the review board.

I feel like I'm almost there, a little bit more research on the Invasion Arc, and then I can finally get this monkey off my chest and move on to the Konoha Rehabilitation and Tsunade Retrieval Arc. Once again, thank you to all those who reviewed.

And now for the Explainatorium of Nightrain and Brownstone:

**The ANBU being able to face off the Oto Four**: I'm sick of fanfic writers who think that the ANBU are just random cannon fodder. ANBU ninja are supposed to be just below the Kage in power and abilities. While the Oto Four are good, I'm pretty sure an ANBU would be more or less on par with any of them. ANBUs usually range from A to low S-Rank ninja, so they must have been a lot more skilled if they could to make it to that level.

**Kankuro being called "the older Sabaku twin"**: In this timeline, he's Gaara's older twin brother. Fraternally, of course.

P.S.: Brownie points to those who can guess the three ANBU that came to back up the Konoha Jonin.

Happy Chinese New Year, you guys!

N & B


	36. Frustration

A/N: I'm so glad to those who reviewed in my last chapter. Twenty-six reviews! That's a record high! And also, _A Fox among the Hounds_ now has over 100,000 hits! A big thank you to all my readers! And congratulations to those who managed to guess the three ANBU in the "guess who the ANBU are" challenge. In celebration to these joyous events, I'd like to present to you all, a brand new chapter.

**

* * *

**

A Fox among the Hounds

_Frustration_

* * *

Any fight between the other Sabaku Siblings and the retrieval team ceased immediately as Naruto's chakra spiked and gained an otherworldly aura. A tail made of red chakra flared out from behind him.

"Is that Naruto?" asked TenTen.

"What is he?" marveled Kankuro.

"Whatever it is, it sure reminds me of Gaara's Shukaku," muttered Temari as she watched the two Jinchuuriki beat the living jelly out of each other.

A sickening crack was heard as Naruto's fist came into contact with Gaara's nose. The Shukaku vessel reeled momentarily from the hit before retaliating with a sweep of his tail, pitching Naruto into a nearby tree. Another crack was heard as Naruto slammed into the tree.

Kiba winced. "Ooh, that's gotta hurt."

Naruto gave a frustrated growl as he pulled himself up. Fighting by himself was a very alien sensation to him. Ever since Aomaru had been presented to him as his partner, there had not been a fight where he did not go tag-team.

'_But what about when your partner is injured? He can't possibly help you there. What are you going to do then_?'

Jiraiya's words rang through his head, and epiphany lit through Naruto's eyes. How could he have been so stupid?

'_…a backup partner in case worst comes to worse_.'

While Naruto did not have Aomaru to aid him in battle, he had the next best thing. A substitute partner… …and he just knew who…

He bit his thumb and slammed it to the ground. "_**Kuchiyose no Jutsu**_!"

"**Hey Boss- Whoa! You look kinda different**!" Gamakichi squinted at Naruto's form. "**Did you do something with your hair**?"

"_**Can we talk about this some other time**_?" Naruto replied. "_**We have bigger fish to fry**_." He pointed at Gaara. "_**Namely that**_."

"**You want to help you fight against _that_**?" Gamakichi squeaked.

Naruto grimly nodded in response.

The young toad puffed his throat in annoyance and a bit of fear. "**Fine! But you owe me five boxes of pocky for this**!"

* * *

Not long after Deidara used his clay to detonate the building Sarutobi was on, a new Oto-nin arrived to relieve Orochimaru and his lackeys. The new arrival was a pale, lanky boy with white hair about a couple of years younger than Deidara. Upon seeing the new arrival, Deidara immediately went after the boy who, strangely enough, fled. The blond instantaneously followed him through Konoha's rooftops.

"**Katsu**!"

The bug bombs he launched at the enemy exploded and his periphery was obscured by a cloud of smoke.

'_Did I get him_?' pondered the blond. '_It'd better not be like the one with the snake. I really should try coming up with a smokeless formula for my next batch_.'

As Deidara peered down, several bullets shot past him, one of which grazed him on the cheek. As the smoke cleared, he found that the albino-looking boy had formed an armor made entirely of _bone_!

'_No way_!' thought Deidara. '_Is he for real_?'

But alas, it was as real as real could get. Deidara Yamanaka was fighting a member of the feared Kaguya clan.

* * *

Sarutobi steeled himself from another attack as the Senju Brothers assailed him once more with a barrage of kicks and punches, supplemented with injections of Mokuton and Suiton jutsus. Nearby, Jiraiya faced Orochimaru in a Kuchiyose-ninjutsu standoff, while the ANBU clashed against the Oto Four.

"Hiruzen, I'm sorry," whispered the Nidaime as he backhanded Sarutobi into a wall. Despite the apology, both Tobirama Senju and his brother showed no signs of stopping. While their minds may have been remorseful, the bodies just kept on dealing out the damage.

Sarutobi grit his teeth as he spat out a glob of bloody saliva. As far as jutsu went, he knew there was no way in stopping an Edo Tensei summon except… A feeling of dread shot through Sarutobi as he used his staff to form a cage and created a pair of Kage Bunshin outside the cage.

"**Must you really do it**?" asked Enma, in his spirit form. "**Is there really no other way**?"

Sarutobi cracked a sad smile as he flashed the hand signs. "There is no other way, my friend. It must be done, and I'm sorry that it had to end this way." As he came to the last hand sign, he screamed out, "**SHIKI FUIIN**!"

At the command, the Shinigami appeared and took hold of Sarutobi's soul in one hand while the other held a massive dagger. Sarutobi's Kage Bunshin had quickly reached into the resurrected Senjus and had begun tugging their souls out of their bodies. As the souls were slowly extracted, the Senju Brothers' reanimated bodies began to disintegrate. Before them, the Shinigami greedily licked his dagger.

"Goodbye Hiruzen…" whispered the Shodai.

"And thank you… …for setting us free…" finished the Nidaime. As their souls left the reanimated bodies and the empty vessels fell to the ground in the lifeless forms of Dosu Kinuta and Zaku Abumi.

"NO!" Orochimaru drew out his Kusanagi and lunged towards his former sensei.

Jiraiya tried to follow, but a small army of snakes and a wall of fire kept him boxed in and away from his former teammate and teacher.

"YOU'VE RUINED MY PLANS FOR THE LAST TIME! IT'S TIME TO PAY FOR YOUR TRANSGRESSIONS, YOU MEDDLING OLD FOOL!" Orochimaru screamed, stabbing Sarutobi in the stomach.

Sarutobi gasped in pain and coughed out a bit more blood, but there was a knowing twinkle in his eyes and a serene expression on his wizened face.

"You know… You're right, Orochimaru. I should pay for my transgressions," Sarutobi wheezed. "And letting you escape years ago was one of them!" Summoning his remaining strength, the aged Hokage reached out of the staff barrier and took hold of Orochimaru's arms. His fingers dug in deep and he began to pull with all his might.

"This is for all the lives you have ruined…" The ghostly form of Orochimaru's fingers appeared.

"YOU WOULDN'T DARE-!" Orochimaru shouted, trying to wrest his soul free from Sarutobi's grip.

"This is for all the bloodshed you have caused…" Now the Snake Sannin's "soul hands" were detached from his body.

"I WILL NOT GO DOWN LIKE THIS!" Orochimaru thrashed, trying to escape from Sarutobi's iron grip.

"This is for all the hopes you have dashed…" Ethereal arms joined the "soul hands".

"I HATE YOU!"

"And this is for the man that you could have been!" Orochimaru's "soul shoulders" emerged from his body. Sarutobi tugged a bit more, but nothing else would follow and his strength was already leaving him.

A triumphant smirk came across Orochimaru's face. "This is the second time you've failed to kill me, Sensei. Maybe the third time will do the trick… Oh, that's right; you can't, because you're about to die!" He cackled madly.

Sarutobi matched Orochimaru's expression with a smirk of his own. "That may be so, but you're not getting away scot-free. Your madness began with jutsu, and it does karma justice that I should take away your only means of using it. **FUUIN**!"

The Shinigami's dagger slashed downwards, severing Orochimaru's soul arms from the rest of his body. Taking the soul arms and the spirits of Sarutobi and the Senju brothers, the Shinigami was finally appeased and disappeared.

Orochimaru's face contorted with shock and anger as he looked down at his hands. The skin had turned to a sickly shade of purple and hung limply in front of him. He tried moving them, but nothing happened.

He let out a howl of fury as he brought down an axe kick towards to dying Sarutobi, when he was caught by a strong arm.

"Hey Teme, remember me?"

Orochimaru gnashed his teeth with rage seeing that Jiraiya had caught up to him. In his anger and despair, he let out another scream.

Hearing the cry, the Oto Four ceased their battle with the ANBU and wrested their master from Jiraiya, and made their retreat. The ANBU immediately gave pursuit but were caught on their feet when a six-armed Oto-nin spewed out a sticky web, rendering them immobile.

"Ji… …rai… …ya…" whispered the Hokage.

The Toad Sage choked back a sob as he came across the form of his dying mentor. "Sensei… Why? Why did you have to use that accursed seal?"

"It was… …the only way…" Sarutobi gasped. "The resurrected cannot be stopped… …unless… …you separate… …their souls…"

"That teme…" Jiraiya growled. "He really has no respect for the living or the dead. When I get my hands on him…"

"I do not call for revenge… I did it on my own will and I have fulfilled my duty…" murmured Sarutobi. "And now… …it is your turn. You will have to… …lead them through the dark days ahead… And while you're at it… …please watch over Naruto… I have an inkling that the boy will surpass even his father."

"But-"

"You have great potential, Jiraiya. Please lead the people. For Konoha's sake… For Naruto's sake… For my sake…" A pained gasp escaped from Sarutobi's lips. "Ahh… My time here grows short… Farewell my student… May the Will of Fire guide you well."As those words left his lips, Hiruzen Sarutobi finally breathed his last with a smile on his face.

* * *

Deidara mentally cursed as he launched his clay bird towards the Kaguya. During the course of the entire invasion the Iwa-turned-Konoha-nin had been using his special clay bombs to aid in the defense, so it would have been inevitable that he would eventually run out of ammo, but he wasn't expecting to run out of ammo so soon.

"**KATSU**!"

The clay bird exploded with such ferocity that Deidara himself was thrown several feet backwards from the shockwaves. As the blond picked himself up from the rubble, he saw the Kaguya emerge from the dust, barely injured except for the scratches on the parts that were not covered by the bone armor.

"You've got to be kidding me, un!" Deidara exclaimed. "Isn't there anything that bone armor _can't_ do?"

The Kaguya said nothing but merely charged at the blond, a bone sword in hand. Thinking quickly, Deidara used his Retsudotensho to buy him some time to escape the Kaguya. The rock projectiles went flying towards the enemy, but the Kaguya sliced it through like butter.

Deidara ground his teeth in frustration as he was quarried into a dead end. This was it, he was going to be killed, and by a guy with a purple bow, no less. As the Kaguya raised his bone sword to bring down the death strike, a familiar voice suddenly cried out, "**Shihoukou Tsuuga **(trans: Piercing Fang From Four Directions)!"

Four gray drills ground into the Kaguya from four different directions, penetrating the bone armor. As the Kaguya staggered from the blow, two more familiar voices called out, "**Doton:** **Shinju Zanshu no Jutsu**!" Within seconds, the Kaguya was holed in.

The blond bomber opened an eye to see Hana Inuzuka and the Haimaru Triplets standing before him. Behind the immobilized Kaguya were Kotetsu Hagane and Izumo Kamizuki.

"Are you all right?" Hana asked, helping up her fellow Chuunin.

"Yeah, thanks for the save, un," Deidara replied. "How did you guys know where I was?"

"Oh, that," laughed Kotetsu. "A clay bird told us. That, and the fact that we have a tracker with us."

"So… What do we do with this one right here?" asked Izumo, nudging the struggling Kaguya with his foot.

"He's too dangerous to let live, and he seems to be absolutely loyal to Orochimaru, so there's only one thing to do…" Deidara replied. "**Doton: Do**-"

But before Deidara could finish the command, there was a sudden bang as the entire perimeter was engulfed in a cloud of smoke. When the air finally cleared, the four Chuunin (and three dogs) discovered to their horror that the Kaguya had disappeared from where he was trapped.

"%$^&^!" Kotetsu swore for the second time that day. "He's gone!"

"Maybe we could still go after him," suggested Izumo. He turned to Hana. "Can you still track him down?"

Hana took a whiff of the air and coughed. "Negative," she replied. "The there's too much smoke residue in the air. I can't trace the punk's scent!"

Deidara punched the ground in frustration. "%$^$, un!"

* * *

In the chaos of the invasion, four figures slunk through the shadows, the fourth figure propped between the two others.

"Are you all right there, Kimimaro-san?" asked Kabuto.

The one called Kimimaro coughed several times before giving a slight nod. "I'm fine, but I'm more concerned about Lord Orochimaru. How goes he?"

"Not good," said Kabuto. "He has lost the use of his hands, no thanks to that accursed Hiruzen Sarutobi, and things have just gone from bad to worse for our forces. It's as if Konoha had been prepared from the beginning." He turned to his teammates. "You two, rally our remaining forces for a retreat. I'll take care of Kimimaro-san."

Handing Kimimaro over to Kabuto; Misumi and Yoroi complied with the command.

* * *

"**Bro, do something**!" Gamakichi yelped as Naruto's kodachi bounced off Gaara with a resounding clang.

"_**What do you think I'm doing**_?" Naruto retorted as he evaded another of Gaara's Suna Shuriken. "_**It's not my fault his armor is like sandstone**_."

'_Wait a minute… Sandstone… Sand… With enough heat and pressure, the silicon in the sand will crystallize to become glass, and glass is_-'

Suddenly Naruto got an idea as a sly smile crept across his face. '_Thank you Old Man for that crappy D-rank at the glassmaker's shop_.' "_**Hey Gamakichi, I want you to spit up as much oil as you can**_."

"**How's that going to solve anything**!?"

"_**Just do it**_!"

Gamakichi did as he was told and spewed out as much toad oil as he could. In the meantime, Naruto sheathed the kodachi and put his hands into an often-used seal.

"_**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**_!"

A hundred Naruto clones appeared and charged towards the tanuki-fied Gaara while the original Naruto drew out his kodachi once more and followed suit as he dragged it behind him, sparks flying as the blade scratched against the rough surface of the tree bark.

Gaara let out a furious bellow as he swatted at the shadow clones that swarmed at him. Sand erupted from all sides, but the clones maneuvered through as best as they could. Several clones had dispelled as Gaara's tail swept at them, but still, the others pressed on with the assault.

As soon as the clones got close enough, each of them pulled out an exploding tag and slapped it right on top of the sand armor.

Gaara screamed out once more as he thrashed about, knocking the clones here and there as he tried to remove the explosive tags that now coated his sand armor.

"_**Oh no, you don't**_!" Naruto shouted, striking the oil slick with the heated kodachi. "_**KATSU**_!"

The oil slick burst into flame just as the explosive tags went off. The two explosions combined to form one enormous fireball turning the sand surrounding Gaara into glass.

"_**Eat this**_!" Naruto yelled slamming down the reverse edge of the kodachi with full force. The brittle glass shattered into a million pieces, and fell into a crystalline rain onto the forest floor below. In conjunction with the event, the arm that had Aomaru pinned splintered as well, bringing the puppy down with it. Fortunately for Aomaru, he was caught by a makeshift net courtesy of the hood of Kiba's top, Shino's bugs, and TenTen's wire.

Gaara was beside himself with rage as he found his defenses weakened and destroyed. He had one option left if he wanted to appease his Mother's blood.

He had to let _it_ out.

He immediately forced a sleeping jutsu upon himself, and as he slipped out of consciousness, the Shukaku immediately took control, gathering the remaining sand with the sand around the surrounding area to form a massive one-tailed raccoon dog with its host dangling from the middle of its forehead.

"_**Finally! I'm free**_!"

* * *

A/N: Again, it's not one of my best chapters. I'd rather that you **not** mention that the chapter is rushed or anything, because I can see that for myself, but I really wanted to put this up already, and I can't seem to figure out the problems. If you do find anything wrong with it, just state the specific problem in the review board and I'll do my best to revise the error according to your recommendations. Hopefully, the next chapter will be somewhat better.

For the meantime, feel free to view and comment on my Naruto-based works on DeviantArt. Links to these works are posted on my profile page.

Enjoy the story and pictures!

N & B


	37. Jinchuuriki Rumble

A/N: Glad you guys liked Chapter 36, because here's the final battle of the Invasion Arc! Happy reading, y'all.

Warning: There might be a bit of OOC-ness every now and then in this chapter.

**

* * *

**

**A Fox among the Hounds**

_Jinchuuriki Rumble_

* * *

Nine pairs of eyes looked up with fear and wonder as Shukaku combined Gaara's remaining sand and the sand from the forest floor to form a giant one-tailed tanuki rising over the canopy of trees.

Temari and Kankuro were shell-shocked with fear as their worst nightmare came to life. Gaara was bad enough on his own, attacking friend and foe alike; but when possessed by Shukaku, his madness and bloodlust increased exponentially.

Shino and TenTen were awestruck, having never seen such a creature; whereas Naruto, Gamakichi, Shikamaru, and Kiba were both mesmerized and fear-stricken at the same time. Beside Kiba, Akamaru whimpered as Shukaku loomed above them ominously.

"_**What's this**_?" Shukaku boomed out. "_**Gaara-kun brought some snacks for Mother? Oh, such a sweet and thoughtful boy**_!" He crushed a nearby tree as he made his way towards the Sabaku Siblings and the retrieval team.

The sound of breaking wood snapped everyone out of their daze. Quickly, they scampered out of the way.

"_**Get out of here, now**_!" commanded Naruto. "_**This freakshow'll destroy just about everything in its path. If you value your life, get out now**_!"

"That won't work. He'll just go after us," reasoned Temari.

"_**I'll stall 'im**_," said Naruto."_**Just go**_!"

"But-" Shikamaru began.

**"_GO_!"**

Putting their previous animosity aside, the Suna and Konoha Genin all complied with the order and left; all except one.

**"_Kiba? Akamaru? What are you still doing here? And where's Aomaru_**?"

"The runt's back with Shika and the others," Kiba declared, drawing the Shiroga. "As for me and Akamaru, we're here to stand by you."

"_**No, you're not**_," said the blond. "_**It's too dangerous, and as an Inuzuka, it's your duty to stay with your pack**_."

"My pack is here with you," Kiba argued.

**"_Kiba, just GO_!"**

"NO! You're my brother, and I'll be damned before I'll let you get mulched out there by the psycho sand rat!"

"_**I'm guessing that nothing I'd say or do would make you change your mind**_."

Kiba gave a feral grin. "Yep."

Naruto sighed with resignation. "_**Fine, you can help. But be very careful. This is a Bijuu we're dealing with**_."

Kiba's grin widened. "Ten-four that, Mr. Foxy! Let's roll, Akamaru! **Juujin Bunshin no Jutsu**!"

* * *

Baki put up his hands in surrender as he and the remaining Suna-nin were surrounded by the Konoha defenders. Not so long ago, a cloaked ANBU had passed by and sounded an ocarina. Moments later, the Oto forces retreated, leaving the Suna forces at the mercy of Konoha's defenders. The invasion had been a failure. Now, Baki could just hope that his charges were still alright.

* * *

"This way," Shikamaru huffed as he leapt through the trees, turning right.

"No, this way," argued Temari, pointing to the left.

Shikamaru came to a halt. "This route is much shorter. We'll get back to town much faster."

Temari halted as well. "Yes, but this route is safer. Your route's currently crawling with invaders."

"Are you sure you're not just setting us up for an ambush, considering you are one?" TenTen pointed out.

"Are you calling me a liar, _Bun-head_?" Temari challenged.

TenTen's eyes narrowed at the insult. "So what if I am? Whatcha gonna do about it, _Windbag_?"

Temari reached for her fan. "Oh, wouldn't you want to know?"

"ENOUGH!" Shikamaru yelled, activating his Kageyose no Jutsu to hold down the two girls. "Shino, would you like to do the honors?"

Shino nodded and brought forth a pair of bugs, each one flying towards the disputed routes. A few moments later, they returned and relayed the information to their host.

"Well?" Shikamaru asked.

"She's telling the truth," Shino monotoned.

"Guess this is your lucky break," said the lazy Nara as he released his Kageyose.

"Told you," Temari barked, harshly shoving Shikamaru out of the way as she led the group towards her route.

Kankuro snorted and purposely bumped into Shikamaru's shoulder as he followed his sister.

Shino and TenTen did not say anything, but followed as well; with Shino carrying Aomaru, and TenTen with a sour look on her face.

Shikamaru grimaced as he rubbed at the spots where Temari and Kankuro shoved into him. '_Troublesome blondes and their brothers_.'

* * *

"Yaiba no Senpuu!" Enhancing the Shiroga with wind chakra, Kiba lunged at the incoming Bijuu and repeatedly slashed at it with all his might, while Akamaru, in clone form, drilled through the sand armor with the Tsuuga. But for all their effort, Shukaku pressed on with nary a dent.

"_**Do it again**_," mocked the tanuki. "_**It tickles**_."

"I can't believe this," Kiba yowled. "He's actually _enjoying_ it!"

Naruto mentally kicked himself. '_No duh. Suna is in Wind Country. Of course he would be somewhat immune to wind attacks. We'll have to try something else_.'

"_**You keep him busy, I'll take care of this**_!" Naruto hollered back. "_**Taiju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**_!" There was a great puff of smoke, and the area was immediately filled with two thousand Naruto clones.

"_**Same thing as last time boys**_," said Naruto. "_**You know what to do. Gamakichi, oil please**_."

In one fluid motion, the clones charged towards Shukaku, while Gamakichi spewed out a trail of oil towards Shukaku. But suddenly, the monster puffed up its chest and launched a massive ball of wind towards them, dispelling a third of the clones.

"_**Just keep going**_!" the original Naruto commanded. "_**You're almost there**_."

Shukaku thrashed around madly, but there were just too many of them. Just like before, he was soon covered in explosive tags.

"_**Alright Kiba, follow my lead. Akamaru, get out of the way**_," Naruto said, dragging his kodachi along the rough bark, sparks flying once more. The other Inuzuka gave a brisk nod and emulated his brother's actions, while his partner jumped off the danger zone.

"_**Okay, on three. One… Two… THREE! Katsu**_!" At the command, the Inuzuka brothers struck the oil trail, setting it on fire. Mixed with the explosion from the detonating tags, the ensuing fireball was bigger and more powerful.

"Think we got him?" Kiba asked, shielding his eyes.

"_**We can't say**_-"

But before Naruto could finish, Shukaku reared up out of the debris, screaming in rage. Despite the massive fireball, only parts of the monster's sand armor had crystallized this time.

"_**How dare you, you mangy curs**_!" the tanuki howled, wildly swinging his claws and stomping on the trees. "_**You'll be sorry you ever messed with the Ichibi no Shukaku**_!"

"Dude, he's unstoppable!" Kiba shouted, as he ran for it. "What now?"

"**Boss, do something**!" Gamakichi squealed.

"_**Lemme think, damn it**_!" Naruto snapped, ducking the flying sand. "_**Everything has a weakness. We just have to figure out what it is**_!"

"Well, think faster!" Kiba and Gamakichi retorted in unison.

"_**Eureka**_!"

"What is it?"

Naruto pointed at Shukaku's forehead. "_**You see that**_?"

Kiba, Akamaru, and Gamakichi squinted up to see the redheaded Jinchuuriki dangling limply from up above.

"Yeah," Kiba replied. "What about it?"

"_**We'll have to wake him up. The Shukaku came out when Gaara fell asleep; so in theory, if we wake him up, he would regain control and Shukaku would disappear**_."

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard of," Kiba scoffed.

"**Well then, got any bright ideas**?" Gamakichi retorted.

Kiba looked sheepish. "No…"

"**Then I suggest, you shut yer trap and open your ears. You were saying, Boss**?"

"_**Okay, the plan is to hold Shukaku down while someone jumps up to the forehead and wakes him up. Kiba, you and Akamaru will use the Jinju Konbi Henge to transform into the two-headed wolf-dog and restrain Shukaku. Gamakichi, your task is to distract the monster, while I run up there and wake Gaara up. Everyone clear with it**_?"

"Yep."

"**Gotcha**."

"Arf!"

"_**Okay then, BREAK**_!"

"**Jinju Konbi Henge: Sotorou**!" Kiba and Akamaru disappeared in a cloud of smoke. In their place was a massive two-headed dog who immediately clamped its teeth and claws onto the rampaging Shukaku.

However, Naruto had underestimated Shukaku's size and power. As the tanuki monster thrashed about in Kiba's hold, the dog creature was slowly losing its grip. The plan was already falling apart before it even started. The blond was beyond vexed. Kiba needed help, but with Aomaru out of commission, a second Jinju Konbi Henge was out of the question. He'd have to try to get someone just as big as or even bigger than Shukaku.

Biting his thumb, he channeled as much of Kyuubi's chakra as he could to summon the one creature that could solve his dilemma.

Gamabunta appeared in a cloud of smoke. "**What is it, gaki**?" he bellowed.

"**_My brother needs helping in holding down_ that**," Naruto replied, pointing at the Shukaku. "**_And I have to wake _that**." He pointed at Gaara. "_**Think you could help**_?"

"**I could, but it's gonna cost ya**."

"_**I know, I know. Fifty barrels of sake. The bill's with Ero-Sennin**_."

Gamabunta boomed a hearty laugh. "**Still as cunning as always, eh? Ya got guts, kid. I like that**."

"_**Save the pleasantries for later, Boss Toad, Sir**_," said Naruto. "_**We still have a crazy Bijuu to take down**_."

The Toad Boss took one look at Shukaku and immediately hopped into action, pushing down on the tanuki monster. However, for all Gamabunta was worth, he was still having trouble in restraining the crazed Bijuu.

"**Kid, he's struggling too much**," Gamabunta yelled over the din. "**Maybe you could transform me into something with teeth and claws so I can hold him down**."

"_**Like what**_?" Naruto asked exasperatedly.

"**You're a smart kid**," Gamabunta retorted. "**Go figure it out**!"

Naruto glanced at the Shukaku and then back at the struggling Kiba and Gamabunta. Teeth and claws… The Toad Boss needed something big with teeth and claws, and then an idea struck…

"_**Konbi Henge**_!"

Gamabunta disappeared in a cloud of smoke, and in his place was a massive crimson fox with nine tails flowing out behind it.

"**Now we're talking**!" cheered the Toad Boss in his fox form. He sank his claws into Shukaku's body, making him roar in anger. "**Go kid, go! Take this sucker down**!"

Naruto nodded and jumped off the "Kyuubi's" nose and raced across Shukaku's arm, heading straight for Gaara.

However, the Shukaku was not going to let his newfound freedom be thwarted by a pair of mortals and their canids. As Naruto dashed over Shukaku's arm, sand flared out from around him, trying to strike him.

The blond expertly dodged the sand flares as he charged straight for the target. Gaara was already in his line of sight. He just needed to get a smidge closer…

"**Boss, hurry**!" Gamakichi screamed. "**They're losing their grip**!"

True enough, both Gamabunta and Kiba were struggling to restrain Shukaku. This was further intensified when a sand tentacle knocked the two-headed dog twenty meters away. Naruto grit his teeth and pumped more chakra into his legs. He had to wake Gaara up, as it was only a matter of time before Gamabunta let go.

Soon enough, Naruto was within reach of Gaara. Cocking back his fist, the blond threw a Kyuubi-enhanced punch at the redhead. "_**RISE AND SHINE, SLEEPING BEAUTY**_!" yelled the blond, slamming the super punch right onto Gaara's cheek.

The impact jolted Gaara back to consciousness; and as his eyes snapped open, the Shukaku began to lose control and crumbled into dust, screaming and cursing as he did so.

As Shukaku disintegrated into dust and sand, Naruto and Gaara found themselves plummeting over three hundred feet down towards the ground. Fortunately, Gamabunta caught the two boys before they were nothing more than a pair of stains on the forest floor. Setting them on the ground, the Toad Boss' duty was finally done for the day, and he and his son dispelled themselves, returning to the Summon realm.

Gaara's eyes widened in fear as he found himself sprawled on the ground with the blond crawling towards him, despite the injuries he sustained during the fight. He tried to move away, but his body was too tired to respond.

"No! Stay back!" he screamed. "Get away from me!"

Naruto did not reply, but continued to drag himself closer, the red chakra dissipating from his aura.

"I said stay away!" Gaara repeated.

"You know Sabaku, it's strange," Naruto finally croaked out. "You and I- We're actually very much alike, yet so different at the same time. We're both Jinchuuriki, created to protect, yet you fight to destroy. Why?"

Gaara stared at the blond for a while before replying. "Carnage and destruction is all I know. My original purpose was to be a weapon, and that is my existence. Do not take it away from me."

"You know," said Naruto. "You sound like this kid I met in Nami not so long ago. He too spoke of being nothing more than a tool to his master until the man protected him from a death blow. You know why the man did it, Sabaku? It was because the kid was more than just a tool. He was that man's most cherished friend. So don't think all you can do is destroy, use your powers to protect."

"Protect who?" Gaara shot back. "Unlike your village, mine see me as nothing more than a monster. My siblings and sensei fear me, and even my own father wants me dead. Tell me Inuzuka, who can I protect?"

"Your siblings," Naruto whispered, suddenly feeling very tired. "Despite their fear, they actually care about you… Remember when Aomaru and I chased you into the forest? Your siblings saw us and left the main forces to go after us. They actually care enough for your well-being to aid a fellow pack member. So don't think you're alone, Sabaku… …because somewhere out there… …there's always someone who cares_…_"

The redhead Jinchuuriki turned a teal gaze at Naruto, hoping to find more answers, but the blond Inuzuka was silent as exhaustion had taken over and he lay there, unconscious and unmoving.

* * *

Kiba painfully picked himself up from the debris in the battlefield. He scanned the horizon for any sign of the Shukaku, but was instead greeted by a giant dust cloud, obscuring his vision. Beside him, Akamaru whimpered but did not move.

"-ba! Kiba! Oi, Kiba!" yelled a familiar voice.

"Shikamaru…? Is that you?" Kiba gasped. It was difficult to breathe properly, as the dust and sand was choking him and Shukaku's blow had cracked a few ribs.

"Yes!" called out the lazy Nara. "The others are just behind me! Are you alright?"

Kiba sucked in some air, but winced as a sharp pain shot out from within his chest. "A little battered, but I'll live. Akamaru's much worse, though. The poor dude's got chakra exhaustion." He painfully struggled to his feet. "What're you guys doing back here anyway? You should've been back in town ages ago."

"We saw Shukaku collapse and we ran back here as fast as we could," Shikamaru explained. "But then we came across you, but no sign of Gaara and Naruto. Do you know where they are?"

"I can't say," Kiba replied. "I can't see a damn thing through this dust, and it's hard to use the whiffer when you have cracked ribs. Why don't you just tell Shino's bugs to scout around?"

"You think I didn't try that?" grumbled Shikamaru. "He sent a few earlier, but they keep on going amok. It's like Kyuubi and Shukaku's chakra signatures are messing with their tracking system or something."

"I think I can help," offered Temari, as she ran up to Kiba and Shikamaru. With a wave of her fan, she blasted away the debris cloud, hovering around the area.

With their vision cleared, the Konoha and Suna-nin now saw the extent of the rampage. Sand and glass littered the area, and everywhere, there were trees that had been crushed, courtesy of Shukaku. But the sight the bothered them the most was the barely-conscious Gaara and the prone form of Naruto about twenty meters away.

"Naruto!" Kiba cried out as he staggered towards the limp form of his brother.

"He's alive," Gaara reassured them in a weak voice. "Just unconscious…"

Shino knelt beside his friend and checked. "Sabaku's right. Naruto's alive, but he's suffering from a severe case of chakra exhaustion. It'd be most logical if we procure medical aid as soon as possible."

"And what about _them_?" Kiba growled, jabbing his thumb at Gaara being supported between Temari and Kankuro.

"You don't have to worry about us anymore," assured Kankuro. "On our way back to Konoha, we saw the Oto faction of the invaders being rallied for a retreat, but no sign of our fellow Suna-nin. We've already failed our mission, and thus we surrender to you."

Kiba gave the Suna puppet master a strange look. "You're miles away from the main force! You could have just bolted!"

"We could do that," said Temari. "But my brother is in no condition to travel back to Suna. For us, his well-being is imperative, and I know that you have been known to give medical attention to injured prisoners-of-war. We would rather surrender peacefully rather than be the cause of another casualty of war."

Gaara's eyes widened at every word Temari spoke. His siblings were giving up their freedom just so they could receive medical help from their supposed enemy for _him_! '_Don't think you're alone, Sabaku… …because somewhere out there… …there's always someone who cares__…_' Naruto's words rang through his thoughts. His siblings cared. There were not one, but _two_ people who cared after all.

The redhead's broken lips parted to say two words that Temari and Kankuro would have never expected from their baby brother. "_I'm sorry_."

* * *

A/N: Yeah… This is pretty much the second to the last chapter of the Invasion Arc before I proceed to the last two main arcs, supplemented by a few fillers here and there.

Concerning this chapter, there are a few things I'd like to clarify:

**Kiba**: In this universe, Kiba is somewhat like Naruto's Number Two along with Shikamaru. Here, his pack mentality and loyalty is exploited to the fullest when he helps Naruto and the Gama family in defeating Shukaku. However, this is not to lower Naruto's awesome rating, but raise Kiba's. So far, Canon!Kiba has had nothing more than minor roles in the main arcs and only takes charge in fillers. His biggest contribution so far had been the Sakon/Ukon fight in the Sasuke Retrieval Arc.

**Temari and Kankuro**: As Naruto has said in this chapter, they actually do care about their brother's well-being. Even in canon, they do care, though to a lesser extent. Then again, this is an AU-fied account of a canon event.

**Gamabunta**: Before you say he helped Naruto almost too willingly, you'd have to remember that Naruto had to offer him another fifty barrels of sake by way of Jiraiya. Naruto still has to scratch the Toad Boss' back in order to get him to return the favor.

**Hinata:** Though she didn't make an appearance in last few chapters, she'll be making one in the next.

And that's roughly about it. Sorry about the cluttered structure. I actually had a cleaner structure earlier, but a virus corrupted the file and I had no backup. I had to $%# start from scratch. If you find any other issues concerning this chapter, feel free to send your reviews and I'll see what I can to fix said issues.

Have a nice day!

N & B


	38. The Dark before the Dawn

A/N: Thank you to all those who reviewed, and sent in your suggestions. I actually have some good news and bad news. The good news is that Kin Tsuchi **lives**! A big hand to those who are pro-life! The bad news is that I'm not gonna reveal her mystery boy just yet. That's for me to know and for you to find out. Mwahahaha!

Erm… Anyway, here's chapter 38.

* * *

**A Fox among the Hounds**

_The Dark before the Dawn_

* * *

The next few days after the Invasion of Konoha were the busiest for Konoha General Hospital, the Kage Tower, and ANBU'S Torture and Interrogation. The morgue and hospital were swamped with the dead and injured, and the medics were worked to the bone. Konoha's jail cells were packed to the seams with POW's from Suna and Oto, with guards working on overtime shifts. As for Jiraiya, the interim leader was drowning from the constant flow of request forms from the both the civilian and shinobi populations of Konoha.

-_6 hours after Konoha's victory_-

As the retrieval team and Sabaku Siblings entered Konoha, Temari and Kankuro were immediately taken to custody. Kiba, Naruto, and Gaara were handed over to the medics, with Gaara under ANBU guard. Shikamaru, TenTen, and Shino, all of whom who had sustained minor injuries, were allowed to recuperate at home; whereas Akamaru and Aomaru were taken by the medics who handed them over to the veterinary branch of their profession.

Elsewhere, teams of shinobi were escorting the injured and turning out dead bodies all around town, as well as hauling off the captives towards the jail cells. In the clan compounds, the clan heads were now making head counts of their members and listing off those who had been killed.

Kakashi and Kurenai had been horrified to find Sasuke's Jonin escorts among the dead, but their worry gave in to relief when they saw the raven walking down the street with Sakura, Lee, and Ino.

Unseen, they slowly approached the Uchiha, hoping to take him to the ANBU headquarters but stopped themselves short upon hearing the three Genin thank the him for his aid in the escort mission before heading off in their merry way.

As much as Sasuke deserved to be punished for attempting to kill a fellow Konoha shinobi, he also deserved to be commended for aiding the escort team and saving the lives of his compatriots. Hoping that the latter would save her student's career, Kurenai turned back to log in the Uchiha's turnaround in her mission reports. Kakashi left as well, knowing that the village would most likely choose their "precious" Uchiha's merits over his near-fatal rage towards the blond Inuzuka.

As the three Genin and two Jonin went in their separate ways, they never noticed the sinister glint in Sasuke's eyes.

* * *

Neji, Hinata, and Hanabi were stirred from their fitful sleep by muffled yells and panicked footsteps outside the halls. Fearing something had happened to Hiashi, considering the proximity of the brouhaha by the Hinata's room; Hanabi and Neji loaded the middle Hyuuga into a wheelchair and peered out the door. What they saw shook them. While it was not the Hyuuga patriarch, it was the just about as bad. Being rushed to intensive care on a gurney was a badly battered Naruto Inuzuka.

-_9 hours after Konoha's victory_-

Tsume had just finished counting off the Inuzuka survivors when Hana and the Haimaru Brothers came bursting into the room, looking rather frantic.

"It's terrible!" she gasped out. "Just terrible!"

"Whatever is the matter, pup?" inquired Kuromaru.

"Kiba and Naruto…" Hana wheezed. "Hospital… Injured!"

Upon hearing the news, the Inuzuka matriarch stood up in a flash, knocking over the chair she had been sitting in. "WHAT!" she screeched. "How are they?"

"Kiba sustained some cracked ribs, but other than that, he's fine," said Hana, regaining her breath. "But Naruto…"

"What about Naruto?"

"He's in really bad shape. He has ripped tendons from chakra injection to his legs, numerous cuts, cracks to the ribs and scapula, and a severe case of chakra exhaustion. He's in intensive care right now!"

Tsume shook with rage at the news. She was so angry that she was literally lost for words.

"And Aomaru and Akamaru?" asked Kuromaru, concerned for his son and packmate. He also hoped that any positive news on the two puppies could lower the gravity of Hana's account and provide a bit of consolation for Tsume.

"They're better off," reported Hana. "Akamaru has no physical injuries but is also suffering from chakra exhaustion. He's currently at rest. Aomaru has sustained several fractures but it's nothing we can't fix."

"DAMN IT!" Tsume screamed, punching a nearby wall and startling both her daughter and partner. The impact created a dent on the concrete, and without a word, the Inuzuka matriarch threw on her coat and stormed off to the hospital.

Hana, Kuromaru, and the Haimaru Triplets winced as the door slammed shut. '_Man, that was scary. Though, it could've been worse_.'

* * *

Thirty minutes later, the hospital doors burst open to reveal a very furious Tsume. Stomping towards the receptionist's desk, she demanded that she be taken to Kiba and Naruto Inuzuka _immediately_.

The frightened receptionist paged the medic-in-charge and Tsume found herself being led to the public ward. Kiba was there, surrounded by dozens of other patients. His chest was heavily bandaged, but otherwise, the boy was stable. Upon seeing his mother, he gave her a reassuring wave and a thumbs-up. Tsume weakly waved back.

Next, the medic led the Inuzuka matriarch to the ICU where Naruto was. He was fast asleep and looked very frail with the IV tubes injected to his arm.

"He was very weak when he came in here," explained the medic as he picked up the chart. "At death's door actually." Tsume tensed at the statement. "Fortunately, we managed to save him by stabilizing his chakra levels. So far, his cuts are healing slowly but surely. Miraculously, even his snapped tendons are starting to knit. I must say, your son's healing factor is rather astounding. At the rate he's healing, we can move him to a regular ward within two to three days."

Tsume nodded dumbly as she took a seat beside the blond.

"Would you like to stay by your son?" the medic offered.

The Inuzuka matriarch nodded again and began the vigil by her son's bedside.

-_18 hours after Konoha's victory_-

Things had cooled down considerably and those who had gone into the emergency shelters were now allowed to return to their homes. Upon arriving home, Konohamaru was shocked to find his parents in tears and his Uncle Asuma trying his best not to cry. Soon enough, he was given the reason for their sorrow- Grandpa Hiruzen had died in the attack.

* * *

In around the destroyed town, ninja teams were cleaning up the rubble scattered throughout the area. One particular group consisted of Hana Inuzuka and the Haimaru Triplets, Deidara Yamanaka, and Shibi and Shino Aburame, whose assigned perimeter was the stadium area. As they were hauling off the debris, they were interrupted by the barking of the middle Haimaru Triplet.

"What is it, boy?" asked Hana as she and the rest of the team ran over to the dog.

As they approached him, they were surprised to find him pawing a half-buried coffin bearing the kanji for four with several shuriken stuck on the lid. What was even more alarming were the muffled cries coming from the inside.

"Good Lord, there's someone inside, un!" exclaimed Deidara. "Hurry, let's get 'em out of there, un!"

Scrambling down to the coffin, Hana, the dogs, Shibi, Shino, and Deidara worked with all their might to lug the heavy casket from the debris it was lodged in. They yanked out the shuriken nailing the lid down and pried it open.

Just as they feared, there was someone inside. It was a female Oto Genin with long dark hair. She had several seals painted on and was greatly drained and weakened by the jutsu that had been cast on her. Fortunately, despite the severity of her condition, she was still alive.

"H-help me…" she whimpered.

"Let's get her to the hospital," said Shibi as Hana and Deidara carefully hoisted the girl out of her would-be-tomb. "Shino, go to the Hokage's office and inform Lord Jiraiya that we require his immediate aid."

* * *

To the Hyuuga cousins' great relief, Hiashi had come by that day with nothing more than minor injuries.

"How fares the clan, Uncle?" asked Neji.

"It will survive," Hiashi replied. "The attackers outnumbered us by six to one, but we managed to push them back. However, we did not escape without a few casualties."

Silence hung in the air as Hinata, Neji, and Hanabi bowed their heads in short repose for the souls of their fallen clansmen.

The Hyuuga family engaged in some idle chatter for a little while longer before Hiashi sent Neji and Hanabi home to get some proper rest, while he stayed behind to keep an eye on his first-born.

-_24 hours after Konoha's victory_-

Jiraiya released a heavy sigh as he finally nullified the last of the seals on the Oto Genin Shibi's team found. The girl was badly traumatized and was in no condition to be subjected to Ibiki's methods.

Based on what the girl had gone through, Jiraiya was more than certain that his former teammate had absolutely no intention of letting her live. He sighed again, feeling a sense of pity and empathy for the poor child. She was just like him and Anko- betrayed the very man they thought they could trust. If the girl was rehabilitable, he could always ask for Anko's help to convince the girl to join the ranks of Konoha.

-_60 hours after Konoha's victory_-

Naruto's eyes slowly fluttered open as they adjusted to the low-watt halogen light hanging over him. As he propped himself up, he felt pain shoot through his body. Then it hit him. He had been battling against Sabaku no Gaara and the Ichibi no Shukaku and he had given all that he got before defeating the redhead and blacking out. He looked around expecting to see nothing but sand and crushed logs, but was greeted by the sight of hospital equipment. As he took in everything around him, he vision landed on a figure slumped beside him.

"Mom?" Naruto whispered, as he gently shook the slumbering Tsume awake. "Mom, wake up."

Tsume yawned and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. "Pup?" she asked, not believing the sight before her. "Pup, is that you?"

Naruto nodded in reply and was immediately accosted by hugs and kisses from his mother. "Oh Pup," Tsume wept as she hugged her son. "I'm so glad you're alive!"

"Of course I am, Mom," said Naruto, hugging his mother back. "Why shouldn't I be?"

Tsume did not reply, but instead just took in the sweet comfort of knowing that her youngest son was alive and awake.

-_4 days after Konoha's victory_-

Shortly after waking up, the medics deemed Naruto ready to be moved to the regular ward. The cuts he had sustained from his fight with Gaara had very much healed and faded, and his chakra levels were now back to normal. The only problem now was his tendons. While they were healing well, the doctor projected that they would not be fully healed until a week and a half. While the duration of the recovery period was quite short, it was still not short enough for the hyper blond Inuzuka who apparently could not wait to be discharged.

Putting all that aside, news concerning Naruto's recovery travelled fast. The first people to visit him were his immediate family and relatives. Not long after, he was visited by his friends and fellow Genin, followed by Kakashi and Kurenai. It did not take long for the blond's room to bear a close resemblance to the interior of Yamanaka's Flowers.

* * *

Jiraiya was not just angry.

He was **infuriated**!

He had just received word from spies in Suna of a very grisly discovery. The document stated that a merchant caravan that had gotten lost in the desert had somehow stumbled upon the rotting corpses of the Yondaime Kazekage and his bodyguards, impaled by what appeared to be stakes made of bone.

Jiraiya knew that recent diplomacies between Konoha and Suna were rocky and that the Fourth Kazekage was no saint, but he did not expect that the man would actually stoop to invasion. He could only suspect that a certain snake-traitor had a hand in the man's delusion and demise. Because Orochimaru was a master of disguise, it was most likely that the Suna-nin did not even know that their leader was dead and had been blindly following the biggest traitor in the Five Elemental Nations.

He silently cursed his former teammate to the highest heaven as he picked up the list of the captured Suna-nin. Someone had to break the bad news.

-_5 days after Konoha's victory_-

The Suna-nin lay about in the prison cells as they waited for news concerning their fate. Already, the cells were half-empty compared to how many people there were in Day One.

Ibiki, Anko, and their colleagues in Torture and Interrogation had already rooted out the Oto invaders. A few were expected to be reeducated as a member of Konoha society and perhaps undergo a probationary period. Those were the lucky ones. Most of the other Oto-nin were almost fanatical in their devotion to Orochimaru. They were either sentenced to death or a lifetime of enslavement at the Fire Daimyo's prison camps.

The door opened as Ibiki and Jiraiya entered. The Suna-nin could not help but fear for their future as Konoha interim leader and the T & I head stood there in the dim light.

"I have some bad news," Jiraiya began.

"I knew it," yowled a Suna Chuunin. "We're going to die!" His tirade was immediately cut short by a glare from Ibiki.

"My good man, I assure you that nothing of that sort will befall upon you," said Jiraiya. "What I wanted to say was that word from Suna has arrived, stating that your leader, the Fourth Kazekage, has been found dead in the middle of the desert."

Hushed whispers rose from around the cells, while Temari and Kankuro fell into shock upon hearing the indignity that had befallen their father.

Jiraiya continued. "I understand that you were only following orders at the time, so I have contacted the Suna Ninja Council for your release, on the condition that you help us restore the damage to Konoha."

"Considering what we have done, why would you want to let us go?" asked a female Jonin.

"While another leader would have had you executed right on the spot; I am not one of them," said the Toad Sage. "Were I to do away with all of you, it would only lead to full-scale war- something that this world can no longer endure." That having been said, both Jiraiya and Ibiki exited the room, leaving the Suna-nin to ponder on their fate.

-_9 days after Konoha's victory_-

It was raining on the day of the Hokage's funeral. It was as if even the angels were crying for the loss of a great leader. Most of Konoha were gathered at the Heroes' Shrine to mourn the passing of Hiruzen Sarutobi.

Standing by the coffin was the late Hokage's immediate family. This included his sons Asuma and Akira, his daughter-in-law Rie, and the Honorable Grandson, Konohamaru Sarutobi. They all stood there, silently weeping as the priest blessed the body.

Soon afterwards, one by one, the villagers began stepping to offer flowers and prayers to the deceased. Others simply bowed wordlessly as a sign of respect, while others still extended their condolences to the bereaved Sarutobis.

* * *

Unlike their fellow shinobis, Naruto and Hinata could not attend the funeral. Because their injuries involved their bones and muscles, the medics had strongly advised them to not get it wet. Had the sun been out that day, the two Genin would have joined their fellow villagers at the shrine, but because of bad weather, Naruto and Hinata were relegated to spending the day in the Hyuuga's stuffy hospital room.

The two Genin simply watched the falling rain as they faced towards the Heroes' Shrine in silent prayer for the dead Hokage. Naruto gave Hinata's hand a soft squeeze as the young Hyuuga wept for the sake of the Old Man. As he stared off into the distance once more, the blond Inuzuka eyes steeled as he made a silent vow to work hard and become Hokage. He would make the Old Man proud. He just hoped Sarutobi was watching him from above.

* * *

A/N: This one was more of an epilogue rather than an actual chapter, kinda like its corresponding episode in the animé. What I'm trying to portray is how the village copes with the aftermath of the invasion. I apologize if its format is somewhat similar to EdStargazer's version of the Invasion Aftermath, but while his fic takes the military approach in the world of Naruto; mine focuses more on family, friendship, team dynamics, diplomacy, and politics.

Enjoy the story!

N & B


	39. The Turnover

**A Fox among the Hounds**

_The Turnover_

* * *

Several days after the Invasion, life in Konoha slowly eased back to normalcy. After paying proper respects to the casualties, most of the village's civilians had reopened their shops for another day of work; paying no heed to the shinobi residents working on the reconstruction effort.

Among the hustle-and-bustle of village life, two kunoichi could be seen walking down the street. The older of the two was already well-acquainted with the shiobi and civilian populace alike, but the younger ninja was definitely a new face in town. Her name was Kin Tsuchi- once a Genin under the command of Orochimaru's Oto Village.

After being rescued by Team Shibi, the young kunoichi was turned over to the custody of Ibiki Morino and Inoichi Yamanaka. After several sessions of therapy and reeducation, Kin Tsuchi was found redeemable enough to join the ranks of Konoha.

Embracing her new life, Kin walked past various Konoha landmarks until she reached her destination- downtown Konoha. There, several other Genin could be seen helping with the rebuilding effort.

"Well, this is it, kiddo," chirped Kin's companion- her current guardian and probation officer, Anko Mitarashi. "The final test."

Kin nervously looked at the other Genin, busy at their tasks. "But Miss Anko, what if they don't like me? What if they peg me down there with _him_?"

"Then they'll answer to me," growled the older kunoichi, her eyes growing fierce. "But for the meantime, just get out there and see if you could make a friend or two; if things get ugly, that's where I'll come in."

Gulping, Kin catiously approached the nearest Genin, a tall brunet sporting sunglasses, and tapped him on the shoulder. "Excuse me," she said. "I heard that Sector 12 was requesting for some extra help."

"Indeed," said the boy, turning to face her. And as he did so, his eyebrows shot up in surprise as he recognized the girl before him.

"You… You are…"

Kin paled. Just as when she thought she had made some social progress, she had to run in to someone familiar with her previous affiliation. She could she it now… An angry mob going after her, clamoring for the death of the "Oto Whore".

"…the Oto kunoichi my father's team rescued," finished the boy. "I am glad to see that you have recuperated."

"Your father?" Kin managed, suddenly feeing weak-kneed.

"Shibi Aburame," replied the boy. "I'm his son, Shino. You are?"

"Kin Tuschi."

"Ahh… Yes," Shino acknowledged. "You were teammates with that bandaged boy I fought. He was a formidable opponent."

Kin was flabbergasted. Not to long ago, she would have scoffed at the thought of conversing with any of the Konoha-nin, but here she was striking up a fairly civil dialouge with one!

"Why?" she whispered, clenching her fists.

Shino raised an eyebrow. "Why what?"

"This!" Kin cried. "My people invaded your village and killed your Kage, and yet here you are, chatting with me as if nothing ever happened! You're supposed to hate me!"

"I believe your logic is flawed," Shino spoke in his quiet voice.

Kin looked up. "Say that again?"

"It would be illogical to hate someone who had no direct control over the situation," the Aburame heir explained. "You were merely following the your leader's orders were you not?" Kin nodded, and a _very _slight smile illuminated Shino's features. "There you have it. Proof that it is pointless to hate you."

From a distance, Anko watched as Shino led Kin over to the other Genin and introduce her to them. Though they were initially rather wary, they slowly began to accept Kin, and by lunchtime, the ex-Oto kunoichi had made several new friends.

Anko smiled proudly as she made her way towards the dango. With the Aburame heir in her premises, Kin was in good hands.

* * *

Shikamaru sighed as he dumped another bucket of concrete into the trough, the grayish slurry splattering around as he did so.

"Hey, watch it!" yelled Sabaku no Temari, stepping back.

"I wouldn't have to if you weren't standing so close," muttered Shikamaru. "Troublesome windbag…"

"**What was that**?"

"I said you have a nice handbag," said the lazy Nara, scraping his bucket clean.

"Hey guys!" called a loud yet endearing voice.

The gathered Genin looked up to see Naruto Inuzuka and his nin-dog running up towards them.

"Good morning," greeted a quieter voice.

Temari and Kankuro whipped around in fear as their youngest brother appeared in a swirl of sand. Shikamaru and Team Gai, who was present, immediately shifted into their battle stances.

Seeing this, Naruto jumped to the redhead's defense."Whoa, guys… Chill. Gaara's not here for a bloodbath." Reluctantly, the Konoha Genin dropped their guard.

"That'd be the day," Kankuro spoke in a disbelieving tone. "The kid's been living off blood and fear for as long as I can remember. No offense, Gaara."

"None taken," said the Suna Jinchuuriki.

"_None taken_?" Temari repeated. "Who are you and what have you done with our youngest brother?"

The sand around Gaara flared. "Nothing. I _am_ Gaara."

"I don't believe you," Kankuro burst out. "The Gaara I know wouldn't be this easy-going."

"Kankuro, this _is_ Gaara," Naruto explained as firmly as he could. "Lord Jiraiya managed to fix his seal."

Temari's eyes widened. "Seriously?"

"Yes," Gaara confirmed. "Asleep or awake, Shukaku no longer has any influence over me."

By now, Kankuro was making a magnificent impression of a fish. "You _sleep_ now?"

Crying tears of joy, Temari swiftly enveloped both her brothers in a hug. "You don't know for how long I have dreamed of this day," she murmured.

"Why are you bringing me into this?" Kankuro wailed, trying to wriggle out of his sister's embrace.

Temari simply hugged him tighter, while Gaara gave him a watered-down version of his death-glare. "Kankuro, just shut up and enjoy the moment."

"Aw… Isn't this sweet?" TenTen cooed, observing the family moment before her.

"I absolutely agree!" Lee proclaimed, pumping his fist. "Gaara-kun's reconciliation with his family is like a desert lily blooming in the springtime of YOUTH!"

Lee's outburst startled the Sabaku siblings out of their embrace, as all three were now giving the hyperactive boy a strange look.

"Desert lily?" Kankuro asked, scratching his head.

"Springtime of youth?" Temari repeated, trying to understand the meaning of the words.

"Is this normal?" Gaara asked, just as confused as his siblings.

A collective sigh came from the Konoha Genin. "Yes."

"Always," TenTen supplanted.

"That'd be the understatement of the century," Shikamaru muttered. At this, peals of quiet laughter erupted from those present, except one.

"This is absurd!" Neji shouted, standing up.

Everyone turned to look at the Hyuuga heir; even Lee, who had ceased his tirade on youth.

"What is?" asked TenTen.

"You accepting this… …this… …_sand rat_," Neji hissed, pointing an accusing finger towards Gaara.

"Neji!" Lee and TenTen gasped in unison. Shikamaru looked at the Hyuuga, before shaking his head and muttering under his breath.

"Hey! You can't talk about my brother like that!" yelled Temari, jumping to Gaara's defense.

"He may have mellowed out, but he could still squash you like a grape," Kankuro added.

Neji turned to the two older Sabaku siblings. "In the exact same manner that landed my cousin in the hospital?" he spat.

"Hyuuga-san… About your cousin-" Gaara began, feeling rather guilty.

Byakugan flaring, Neji spun towards the Suna Jinchuuriki. "Save it. I have nothjing to say to you." He then turned to Naruto. "And for you to so easily forgive this freak for hurting my cousin, your teammate- Does Hinata's condition mean so little-?"The sentence was cut off when Naruto's fist caught Neji's jaw in a vicious right hook.

Stormy lavender orbs locked against furious blue. "Did you just hit me, _Inuzuka_?"

"Your point being, _Hyuuga_? The way you were going, you needed a few hard knocks anyway," Naruto snarled, arm still outstretched. "I'm just about as worried for Hinata as you are, but you sniping at Gaara ain't gonna do her any good."

"Yes, but being a saint hasn't done much for her, now has it?" Neji retorted.

"And us going at loggerheads are just going to make it worse," the Inuzuka pointed out, his eyes blazing. "I promised Hinata that I would help her, and that's what I intend to do. Inuzuka's word, and you'd better believe it!"

* * *

Jiraiya looked at the crowd gathered before him. "Now that everyone on the Konoha Ninja Council is here and accounted for, I would like to get down to business. Long story short, it's high time we elect a new Hokage."

"Well, we won't have to look very far! We have our candidate right here!" declared the Endo clan head. "You were both a student and mentor to Kages, am I right, _Lord Jiraiya_?"

All eyes turned to the speaker. "You don't mean-?"

"Yes!" Endo boomed. "I nominate Jiraiya to serve as the Godaime Hokage!"

"Are you crazy?" snapped Tsume Inuzuka, standing up. "Do you have any idea what will happen if we elect this pervert as the Godaime?"

Jiraiya looked offended. "Hey, I'm not a pervert! I'm a _super_ pervert!"

"And that's the reason we don't want you to be the Godaime!" Tsume declared.

"I agree with Lady Inuzuka!" said the Fujita clan head, who was also a woman. "Heaven knows what will happen if Jiraiya were to be the next Hokage."

"Okay, enough!" thundered Hiashi Hyuuga. "As hilarious as it is to poke fun at our interim leader's questionable hobbies, we are actually here on serious matters. Also, Lord Jiraiya has already declined the Hokage's title in favor for his spy network."

"What about Danzo Shimura?" piped up the Mazaki clan head. "He was on par with the late Sandaime." Upon hearing his name, the old war hawk's lips twisted into a shadowy smile.

Shikaku Nara shot down the idea. "Too old. And his modus is a tad too aggressive. We need a more diplomatic candidate."

"How about Ibiki Morino?" suggested the Kurama clan head. "He can read a person like an open book, and he's a strategic thinker to boot! He'd make an excellent leader."

Inoichi Yamanaka shook his head. "While these merits are true of Morino, the fact remains that he's the head of _Torture and Interrogation_. We need a charismatic leader, not a boogeyman."

"I nominate Kakashi Hatake!" called the Ryuma clan head. "He's even younger than Morino, has an impressive mission record, and was _the Yondaime's_ student."

"Unfortunately, he also has the habit of being chronically late and fairly tactless," Shibi stated blandly.

For the next two hours, several names were nominated, but each and everyone of the candidates seemed to lack a certain merit.

It was then at this point that Jiraiya came to his ultimatum. "If we can't get a Hokage from within the village, I guess we'll have to look for one _outside_ the village."

"Jiraiya, you don't mean-" Koharu Utatane began.

"That's right!" boomed the Toad Sage. "It's time for Tsunade Senju to return home and claim her birthright."

"But she's been gone for fifteen years," Chouza put it. "We don't even know if she's still alive."

Jiraiya's normally lax visage stiffened. "My good council, I can very well attest that she is alive and well. Or have you all forgetten what I specialize in?"

"Even so, who will bring her back?" argued Homura Mitokado. "The senior Jonin and clan heads are too busy with domestic affairs, and most of the active Hunter-nin and ANBU were merely children when she left. They probably don't even remember what she looks like."

"Well, you're looking at him," replied the Toad Sage.

"If that is the case, who will be leading the village in your absence?" asked Danzo.

"Yes, Lord Shimura raises a good point," Fujita interjected. "If you are to leave the village to look for Lady Senju, someone has to take your place."

Jiraiya pulled out a scroll and unfurled it. "Done and done. In lieu of my absence, the leadership of Konoha will fall under Hiashi Hyuuga and Tsume Inuzuka. Lord Hyuuga will be handling civilian matters, whereas Lady Inuzuka will be in charge of the shinobi aspect. Now that the issue has been resolved, this meeting is adjourned. Have a good day."

* * *

A/N: Yippee! I finally got this chapter back on track. And it underwent some revisions as well. AFatH lives on!

**On Danzo's last name**: With the release of _Naruto_ Ch. 481, Danzo's surname has been revealed as well. Now if only TenTen had one too…


	40. Preparations

A/N: Thank you all for reviewing my last chapter. At thirty reviews, it has reached an all-time high! I'm really grateful to those who reviewed. Because you guys have been so kind, I'd like to reward you with another chapter of _A Fox among the Hounds_.

* * *

**A Fox among the Hounds**

_Preparations_

* * *

Jiraiya was scribbling down ideas for his next _Icha Icha Paradise_ when the door burst open to reveal a furious Tsume.

"What is the meaning of this?" Tsume gritted out, holding out a scroll.

"That, my dear, is a summons," Jiraiya replied. "You send it to people when you have important things to discuss with them."

"I know that!" snapped the Inuzuka matriarch. She opened the scroll and pointed to the name to which the summons' addressee. "What I want to know is why my son was roped into your search mission. We have hunter-nin for this kind of work."

"That's just the thing," Jiraiya explained. "Tsunade is not a missing-nin, and to send hunter-nin after her would just make her distance herself from Konoha even more. And concerning Naruto, he is doing this for his friend, and-" his voice dropped to a whisper. "There is a group that is after him. You may have heard of the Akatsuki, perchance?"

Tsume nodded. "I may have, in passing. But I still don't see what it has to do with the pup."

"Everything, actually," Jiraiya's answered, his voice grim. "Their goal is to capture all nine Bijuu and unleash their power into the world. Ever since the red chakra reports have been floating around, there has been a spike in Akatsuki activity. Naruto is in danger."

"But how would they even know who he is?" asked Tsume. "The only people who know of Naruto's _tenant_ are you, me, Hiashi, the Ino-Shika-Chou trio, Shibi, the late Mikoto, Kakashi, Kurenai, Kiba, Hana, the late Third Hokage, and Naruto himself."

"They have their ways," replied the Toad Sage. "They're a crafty bunch, the Akatsuki."

Silence reigned for a moment as Tsume mulled over Jiraiya's words. With a heavy sigh, she reluctantly relented her son's custody to the Toad Sage.

"Alright, I'll let the pup go," the Inuzuka matriarch said with a faint growl. "But if he gets hurt, Sannin or not- I won't hesitate to introduce you to a world of hurt."

"You have my word, Tsume," Jiraiya vowed. "Naruto is in safe hands."

* * *

"Hey Bro!" Kiba greeted as he entered the room he shared with Naruto. He raised an eyebrow as he saw his brother packing for what seemed like a very long trip. "What's with the packing frenzy?"

"Ero-Sennin's taking me on a search mission," explained the blond. "We're going to look for that Tsunade lady-person-thing. She's gonna heal Hinata-hime and be the new Hokage."

"You must be excited," Kiba groused, flopping onto his bed. "Going on an out-of-town mission and such."

"Not really," Naruto replied. "I'm only doing this for Hinata-hime since the old bag's the only one who can heal her. By the way, while I'm gone, could you, Shika, and Neji watch over her for me?"

"Why?" asked the brunet.

"Just do it," said Naruto, savagely stuffing a scroll into his duffel bag. "Promise me you'll do it," he spoke, eyes pleading and desperate.

"Alright, I promise," said Kiba. "Just stop looking at me like that."

"Thanks man," said Naruto with a grateful smile. "You're the best."

Kiba returned the smile with his trademark fanged grin. "I know."

* * *

The next day, Naruto and Aomaru were waiting for Jiraiya at the main gate along with Kiba and Akamaru, Shikamaru, Neji, Tsume and Kuromaru, and Hiashi.

Five minutes later, the Toad Sage appeared in a cloud of smoke. "Ready to go, Gaki?" he asked with a chipper smile.

"Yeah," said the blond, shouldering his travel pack. He waved to his friends and family. "Goodbye, everybody!" Atop his head, Aomaru gave a few barks as his farewell.

"Have a safe trip, Pup," called Tsume. "And mind your manners when you're with the Sannin."

"Good luck on your journey," said Hiashi. "And I hope Tsunade does return. For the sake of the village… …and my daughter."

"As the Hyuuga heir, it is my duty to ensure the dignity and well-being of the clan, and that includes my cousin," Neji spoke with that usual formal air about him. "You'd best bring back Tsunade."

"Hinata's our teammate and friend, and it bites that she would up like that," Shikamaru added, "Hurry back with Tsunade."

"Don't worry about Hinata, Bro," Kiba assured, slinging his arms around Shikamaru and Neji. "We'll look out for her."

"Thanks you guys," Naruto called over his shoulder as he left with Jiraiya. "We'll be back as soon as we can." He flashed a thumbs-up.

"Arf, arf, yip! (trans: Believe it!)" Aoamru barked.

* * *

Several hours after Jiraiya, Naruto, and Aomaru left, a pair of figures approached the gates of Konoha. One was significantly taller than the other, had pale blue skin, and carried a large, bandaged sword on his back. Both figures wore black cloaks with red cloud prints and oversized straw hats.

"Halt! Who goes there?" called the Chuunin guard.

The smaller figure was the one who replied. "We are traveling merchants. I am Usui, and this is my partner Cho. We are here to do business."

"I'm very sorry, sirs," said the Chuunin. "Because of the recent invasion, Konoha is experiencing a closed door policy for the moment. Foreign traders are barred from entry." He took a closer look at the smaller person. "You know, you look kinda familiar, kinda like-"

But before the Chuunin could finish, the small figure cut him off, eyes flashing crimson as he spoke. "Our business is urgent. You will give us admittance."

"My apologies," said the Chuunin in a trance. "Welcome to Konoha. Please enjoy your visit."

"Hn…" grunted the first man as he walked through the double doors.

"Don't mind if we do," chuckled the tall figure as he followed his companion.

"Hey Itachi," whispered the taller man. "Are you sure this Naruto Inuzuka kid is the Jinchuuriki? We might be on a wild goose chase. From all the reports I've heard, the Bijuu that attacked Konoha was killed."

"Don't be a fool, Kisame," said the character now known as Itachi. "Despite what they say, the body has never been found, and Zetsu himself said he saw Naruto Inuzuka summon the power of a Bijuu during his fight with Sabaku no Gaara."

"Even if he was the Jinchuuriki," asked the one called Kisame, "How do we find him? I mean, we've never met the kid a day in our lives."

"Fortunately, I have," replied Itachi. "I have encountered him several times during the time I spent here. In fact, I was once his sister's classmate. And there's a ramen stand that he frequents. Hopefully, he will be there."

Kisame flashed a sharky grin. "Heh, looks like this is our lucky break after all."

* * *

By mid-afternoon, the blond Inuzuka and his white-haired companion had reached a small village. The village itself was typical of Fire Country's civilian villages complete with straw-roofed houses, the usual business establishments, an administration building, and small farms stretching out into the distance, with ninjas and samurais making their rounds. All in all, it was rather nondescript in a pastoral sense.

"Is this the place the old bag's holed up in?" asked Naruto, observing his surroundings.

"Of course not," said Jiraiya. "Places like this are too boring for people like Tsunade. This is just our rest stop."

"So where are we really going?" Naruto inquired.

Jiraiya grinned. "Ever heard of Tanzaku Town?"

Naruto nodded. "You mean the world-famous gambling hub? What does it have to do with Tsunade?"

"Everything," replied the Toad Sage. "Tsunade has a gambling addiction, but she has never won a single game. That's how she earned the moniker, The Legendary Sucker."

The blond said no more and followed Jiraiya into the hotel. Once they had checked-in and got their room, Jiraiya got ready to set out once more.

"Hey Ero-Sennin, where are you off to?" Naruto asked, looking up to his mentor.

"Where do you think?" snorted the spymaster. "This may be a small backwater town, but hot-damn, does it have the prettiest girls. Wanna join my research team?"

Aomaru gave a displeased growl while Naruto scowled at Jiraiya's offer. "First of all, I'm thirteen. Two, I'm not a pervert like you. And lastly, my mom would skin us both if she ever found out you corrupted me."

Jiraiya scoffed. "You can stay here if you want, you puritan gaki. But I'll be out tonight, painting this town red."

"And what am I supposed to do here?"snapped the blond. "They don't even have cable."

"How should I know?"Jiraiya retorted. "Why don't you play with your dog and be active as young boys should be?" With that, he left, closing the door with an audible thud.

"Stupid Ero-Sennin," Naruto muttered, flopping down on the bed. He looked up to Aomaru sitting over him. "What do you want to do today, boy?"

The red puppy replied by yawning and curling up for a nap. At this Naruto groaned. If this mission wasn't so crucial for his injured teammate, he wouldn't even be joining the search.

* * *

Ayame Ichiraku was bussing down the tables at Ichiraku's when a pair of shadows loomed over her, making the young cook look up in surprise.

Instinctively, Ayame recited the all-too-familiar greeting. "Welcome to Ichiraku's Ramen Bar. My name is Ayame, may I take your order?"

"Yes," said the taller of the two figures. "Can we have some tea?"

"Certainly," said Ayame, disappearing into the kitchen. Seconds later, she returned with two steaming cups of green tea. She set the cups in front of the two men. "Here's your tea, sirs."

The tall man flashed her a cheeky grin as he reached for his cup. "Thanks."

The smaller man pulled out a hundred ryo note from his pouch. "How much is the bill?"

"Eighty ryos in total," Ayame replied, cashing in the note and handed the man his change. "Thank you for you patronage."

Ayame was about to return to the kitchen when the smaller man called her attention once more. "Miss," he said. "We're reporters from _Shinobi Weekly_, and our lead told us that we would find a certain Naruto Inuzuka here."

Ayame was taken aback. "You're looking for Naruto?"

"Yes," said the man. "We heard about his double victory over Sasuke Uchiha and Sabaku no Gaara, and our editor thought an interview with him would make a hot story for next week's edition."

"I'm very sorry," Ayame replied. "I haven't seen him recently, but his sister might know where he is." She spied Hana and the Haimaru triplets coming down the street, whilst the Inuzuka girl was conversing with Deidara. "Here she comes now." She waved over to the two Chuunin. "Hey Hana, Deidara, come over here!"

The two Chuunin (and three dogs) raced over to the restaurant. "What is it this time, Ayame, un?" teased Deidara. "You saw someone cute again?"

"Hardly," huffed the young Ichiraku, crossing her arms. "But there are these two guys who want to talk to Hana-chan."

"Are you Hana Inuzuka?" asked the shorter of the two men.

Deidara stepped in with a low growl. "Who wants to know?"

"Dei… Please…" scolded Hana. "Yes," she replied. "I'm Hana Inzuka. And you are?"

"I'm Cho," said the tall man.

"And I'm Usui," answered the shorter man. "We're reporters from _Shinobi Weekly_ and we want to talk to your brother."

"They're looking for Naruto," Ayame supplied.

"Unfortunately, he's out of town," said Hana. "He won't be back for a while."

"When will he be back?" asked the short man.

"I don't know…"

"Where did he go?" the man pressed on.

"I don't know!" said Hana.

"Your dogs can track, right?" asked the taller man.

"Yes," answered Hana. "But I don't see what this has to do with my brother."

"Yeah, un," Deidara cut in. "What is this, un? Twenty questions?"

"Lots of things actually," said the shorter man, throwing off his hat, revealing piercing red eyes set in a face that screamed _Uchiha_. "We need to find him, and you and your dogs are going to help us."

Hana's eyes widened at the man before her.

"You!" she gasped. "You're Itachi Uchiha!"

* * *

A/N: So the quest has begun. Jiraiya and Naruto are off to find Tsunade, and Itachi's back. How will Hana and Deidara fare against Itachi and Kisame? Stay tuned to _A Fox among the Hounds_ to find out.

Call me crazy, but I feel that this chapter was an OOC-palooza. I've seen the beginning of the Tsunade Arc and the Itachi Returns Arc, but I kinda forgot what was it like and it left a good chunk of gray area. Sorry if chapter isn't up to the usual standards but I'm trying to build up to the story. If anything, I'll try to research more on this arc.

Don't forget to send your comments, ideas, and constructive criticisms to the review board.

P.S. If you've noticed the Cho and Usui alias Kisame and Itachi used, it's a shoutout to _Rurouni Kenshin_ characters **Cho the Sword Hunter** and **Usui the Blind Swordsman**. Just so you know, this was also paralleled in my DeviantArt entry, _Jupponkatsuki_.


	41. Bitter Reunion

A/N: Hey everybody! Sorry I couldn't update soon enough. I spent a good chunk of time in research and the plot here was still kinda hard to write, although most of it was more of an out-of-the-box kinda thing. While thinking within the proverbial box is good, I'd also like to step out of it to broaden my horizons.

Speaking of broadening horizons, before I proceed with the actual story, here's a cute little poem I came up with:

_There once was a young man from Rain,_

_Who went by the ridiculous name of Pein._

_He had six other bods,_

_And fancied to join the gods;_

_That super-delusional man from Rain._

That having been said; on with the show!

****

* * *

A Fox among the Hounds

_Bitter Reunion_

* * *

"What makes you think I'm going to help you, Uchiha?" Hana spat out the name as if it was poison.

For the Inuzukas, the name Itachi Uchiha left a bad taste in their mouth. The very idea that someone would go out and kill off majority of their own clan was just contradictory to the doctrines of the Inuzuka pack mentality. To the clannish Inuzukas, the Uchiha massacre was the ultimate sin, even more than the Hyuuga tradition of branding the Branch members since Hiashi Hyuuga was trying to lobby for change.

"There are two ways to do this Hana-chan," said Itachi, his crimson gaze never wavering. "The easy way and the hard way, though either way doesn't really matter as the end result is the same."

"If you think I'm gonna let you have it easy," Hana scoffed, getting into the Inuzuka fighting stance. "Think again." The Haimaru Triplets jumped in front her in a defensive line.

"Your attempts are futile, Hana-chan. If you couldn't defeat me eleven years ago, what makes you think you could defeat me now?"

"I'm gonna make you eat those words," growled the Inuzuka girl. "I'm not the same cry-baby Hana from back then."

Itachi raised an elegant eyebrow. "Pity. You could have just come willingly and saved your energy."

"Like I'm gonna listen to you!" Hana retorted. She turned to her friend. "Ayame, get out of here and alert my mother. Tell her Itachi Uchiha is back in town!"

Ayame nodded dumbly and ran towards the direction of the Hokage Tower, but was intercepted by Itachi's partner. Fortunately, Deidara countered the interception.

"Hurry Ayame," he yelled. "Run! We'll hold them off, un."

Organizing her thoughts, the young Ichiraku took off as fast as she could, never looking back.

"Hold us off? Guess we're getting a fight after all," grinned Itachi's partner, throwing off his hat to reveal a blue-skinned man with spiky hair, sharp teeth, and gill-like markings under beady, shark-like eyes.

Deidara stuffed a hand into his clay pack. "You're gonna eat those words, un!"

"Ooh, tough words for the little girly man," sneered Itachi's partner, drawing the bandaged sword. "But let's see if you're tough enough to face against Kisame Hoshigaki."

* * *

As Ayame made her way towards the Kage Tower, she passed by an off-duty Team Eight, who looked on in surprise.

"What was that all about?" asked Sakura. "She didn't even say hello."

Kiba shrugged. "Beats me."

Sakura looked on at the direction that the young Ichiraku ran to. "Whatever it was, it sure made her hurry."

"Woof! (trans: Let's go check it out!)" barked Akamaru.

Kiba beamed. "That's a great idea, boy! Let's do that."

"What's a great idea, Usuratonkachi?" asked Sasuke.

Kiba frowned at the Uchiha heir. "First of all, you're a real teme, and secondly, Akamaru was suggesting that we could go over to Ichiraku's to see what could've made Ayame-neechan run like that."

"That _is_ a great idea!" Sakura chirped. "What are we waiting for? Let's go!"

* * *

However, Team Eight's foray to Ichiraku's was not what they expected. The area was waterlogged and dotted with explosion craters; and the Ichiraku establishment itself bore the telltale marks of a Tsuuga.

"What happened here?" asked Sakura.

"I can't really say for sure," Kiba replied. "But judging by the scent, I'd say that Hana was here not too long ago, but there's only one way to be sure." He set Akamaru down. "Sniff 'em out, boy."

Putting his best asset to work, Akamaru began to trace out Hana's scent among the others. As he tracked it down, he found that the scent was moving towards Konoha's bridge area. Looking up, he gave a yip of discovery.

"He's found the source," Kiba called. "Come on!"

As soon as they reached the bridge area, they were shocked to find Deidara lobbing bombs and rocks at a blue-skinned man, while Hana was engaged against the one man who had done in an entire clan overnight.

Sasuke's eyes bled crimson upon seeing Hana's opponent.

"Itachi Uchiha!" he growled, charging towards the older Uchiha with a Chidori. "You will die today!"

* * *

Tsume was looking through the mission files when a frantic Ayame came flying through the door, struggling to get through the Chuunin guards posted outside.

"You can't get in there!" yelled a goateed Chunnin by the name of Iwashi Tatami, blocking off the entrance to the mission room.

"But it's important!" yelled Ayame.

"Well, whatever it is you can direct it to Lord Hiashi," said the second Chuunin, a bandaged man named Tonbo Tobitake. "He's in charge of civilian affairs."

"But this isn't a civilian affair!" Ayame insisted. "Hana Inuzuka and Deidara Yamanaka are currently engaged against Itachi Uchiha and some blue-skinned Kiri-nin."

At the name, all activity within the mission room ceased. The two Chuunin at the door let an audible gasp, and a Tokujo at the front desk nearly dropped the folder she was holding, while another literally spat out the tea he was drinking.

Within in seconds, Tsume and Kuromaru were in front of the young Ichiraku. "Where are they?" the Inuzuka matriarch practically hissed.

"When I left, they were having a standoff by the ramen bar," Ayame stammered out. "I don't know if they're still there-"

"Then we'd better hurry," Tsume snapped. "Come on Kuromaru, let's go get Hiashi. Hopefully we can still back them up in time."

* * *

Kiba and Sakura could only watch on as Sasuke lunged for Itachi, with a Chidori in hand. As much as they wanted to help the fight, they knew they would be totally outmatched by Itachi and his partner.

As Sasuke approached Itachi, the older Uchiha turned his attention from his battle with Hana to glare at his younger brother with those fearsome crimson eyes. Immediately, the younger Uchiha dropped to the ground writhing in agony.

"What did you do to him?" Hana shouted.

"Just a little genjutsu," Itachi replied. "Nothing significant."

"Nothing significant!?" Hana yelled back. "You put a genjutsu on your own flesh and blood!

Kiba was appalled at Itachi's ruthlessness towards his own brother, and although he was stilled peeved at Sasuke towards his actions towards Naruto, the Inuzuka clan code stated that teammates were technically pack members and the brunet was obliged to help. Unfortunately, genjutsu had never been his forte.

Seeing that Kiba could do squat, Sakura took it to her hands to aid her teammate. Setting her hands into the ram seal, she whispered, "**Kai**!"

Nothing happened.

Perplexed, Sakura repeated the hand sign and the command, this time louder.

Still, Sasuke's tormented expression never relented.

"Foolish child," scoffed Itachi. "The dispelling technique does not work on the Tsukiyomi. It can only be broken if I make it so."

Hana threw a punch towards the elder Uchiha brother. "I can't believe you! Drop the genjutsu now! Can't you see you're hurting the poor kid?"

Itachi countered the blow with little to no effort, throwing Hana back. "He is weak. He lacks hatred. He will never defeat me unless he follows the path of hatred."

--_The Tsukiyomi World_--

_Sasuke looked around to find himself in the Uchiha district. However, unlike the empty shell that he had come to know as home, the Uchiha district he was standing in was vibrant with life._

_All around the place, the other Uchihas, ninja and civilian, were conversing, gossiping, and even laughing amongst themselves. They were going about their daily business as usual._

_Suddenly, the blissful tranquility was cut short as three Uchihas abruptly fell dead. Sasuke looked up to see Itachi standing over them, a bloody nodachi in hand. The young Uchiha could only watch the bloody spectacle in horror as the other Uchihas began fall by twos and threes._

_The icing on the cake was when Sasuke found himself in the Uchiha main house. His parents were sitting at a low table, quietly conversing when Itachi came in._

_At this point, Sasuke had enough. "Stop!" he screamed. "No more!"_

"_I'm afraid I can't do that, Little Brother," came Itachi's disembodied voice. "In this world, whatever I say goes." With a quick swipe of his nodachi, Vision-Itachi cleanly beheaded the Uchiha clan head and his wife. _

"_NO!"_

"_Yes…" Itachi murmured. "And just so you know, Sasuke… You still have 71 hours to go…"_

--_The Real World_--

"**Katsu**!"

Deidara detonated seven more bug bombs in succession, but even then, it did not seem to faze the one called Kisame- in fact, if the blond bomber didn't know better, the blue man was actually _enjoying_ it.

"Well, you're the first person to have given me a good fight in a long while," said Kisame, grinning. "Maybe if you survive this, I can put in a good word for you, and Leader will let you join the Akatsuki."

"Not in this lifetime, ya freaky fish guy!" yelled the ex-Iwa-nin. "**Doton: Dojouhashira **(Earth Release: Pillars of Earth)!"

"Nice try, kid," sneered the renegade Kiri-nin, dodging ramps springing out of the ground. "But not good enough. I'll show you how the big boys use the Doton. **Dochu Senkou**!"

Kisame sank underground within the command; the only thing sticking out was the upper blade of his sword. As he moved towards Deidara, the blond noticed that the jutsu was a semblance of a shark moving through the water. But as Kisame was moving through the earth, that only put Deidara to the advantage. The jutsu the fish-man was using could easily be countered by a tremor-inducing Doton, and being from Iwa, Deidara knew a bunch.

"**Retsudoten**-" shouted the blond, intending to bury Kisame alive, but the command was cut short when the blue man suddenly jumped out of the ground, his blade clipping Deidara.

Throughout his ninja career, Deidara had seen a lot of strange and bizarre things, but what he was experiencing now definitely took the cake. While Kisame's sword had swiped the blond's arm, the offended area did not slice open but instead received a good chunk of scraped skin. To make things worse, when the sword had made contact, Deidara felt some of his chakra drain out.

'_The heck_?' Deidara asked himself, taken aback by the anomaly.

Kisame grinned at Deidara's perplexed expression. "My Samehada is no ordinary sword. First and foremost, it doesn't cut- it shaves. Secondly, it has the ability to absorb chakra. A nifty killing machine, don'tcha think?"

--_The Tsukiyomi World_--

_Sasuke watched Vision-Itachi decimate the Uchiha clan all over again, his mind breaking as the scene continued._

_As the scene played back to where Vision-Itachi was just about to kill the Uchiha clan head and his wife, something in Sasuke snapped. The Cursed Seal began to glow and the black marks began to spread over the young Uchiha's body._

"_THAT'S ENOUGH!" Sasuke screamed. "GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"_

_At the scream, the genjutsu faltered, and there was a shaft of light- a sign that the illusion was weakening. Not long after, there were more beams of light and the vision dispelled. For the first time in shinobi history, someone had broken the Tsukiyomi's grip._

--_The Real World--_

"Look, it's happening again!" Kiba shouted as he found the black markings crawl over the convulsing Sasuke.

"I thought you said they sealed it up!" Sakura yelled back, panicking slightly.

"That's what I thought! All this is just messed up!"

Sakura took a deep breath to think things through. "Ayame was running towards the Hokage Tower, right?"

Kiba frowned. "Yeah, what about it?"

"I think your sister sent her to call for backup. Should they arrive, they could help Sasuke and quickly dispatch of the attackers. Until then, I can only try my best to stabilize him with a calming jutsu."

The Inuzuka heir nodded dumbly as he guarded Sakura against the possibility of collateral damage from the surrounding battle.

* * *

Hana gave a frustrated growl as she and her beast clones unleashed another flurry of kicks and punches towards the older Uchiha brother.

"Your agility has well-improved, Hana-chan," said Itach, masterfully evading each strike. "But you are still outmatched."

"Think again, Uchiha!" Hana shouted. "**Shihoukou Tsuuga**!"

Acting quickly, the Inuzuka girl and her partners formed four drills that barreled into Itachi. However, the Uchiha clan killer simply jumped out of the way, and the drills dove into each other, resulting in Hana and the beast clones to collide and be thrown onto their backs from the impact.

"I commend you for your efforts, Hana-chan," said Itachi, his Sharinan flashing. "But like I said, it was a losing battle to begin with. You and your dogs are coming with us."

"Never!" Hana snarled, clenching her eyes shut.

"You're biting off more than you could ever chew, Hana-chan," said Itachi, grabbing the tattooed girl's chin and forcing her eyes open to look into the spinning crimson orbs. "Just do as I say."

At this point, Kiba could no stand in the sidelines. S-rank or not, no one messed around with his sister and got away scot-free. "OI!" Kiba yelled, the Shiroga unsheathed. "Hands off my sister!"

As Kiba and Akamaru raced towards Itachi and Hana, with the white dog jumping of the boy's head to barrel towards the Uchiha, the Inuzuka heir and his partner was suddenly thrown back by a powerful backhand- courtesy of his own sister.

"Hana! What are you doing!? It's me, Kiba!"

"How unlucky for you, brat," said Itachi, his Sharingan flashing crimson once more upon the dazed Haimaru triplets, bringing the dogs into his sway. "Your sister and her dogs are now under my control. Hana-chan, you know what to do."

"Hana, no! DON'T DO IT!" Kiba screamed, scrambling to his feet. Nearby, Akamaru howled piteously.

"I answer to no one, but Master Itachi," said the Inuzuka girl in a hypnotized voice. Turning to the Haimaru Triplets, she gave the command. "Track down Naruto Inuzuka."

The three dogs wasted no time in tracing the scent and ran towards the northeast to stop at a short distance and barked a few times.

"It seems that the boy went this way, Master Itachi," Hana stated.

"Well done," said the Uchiha. "Come Kisame. We have more important things at hand."

"Aw, come on, can't we stay longer? The party was just starting," Kisame grumbled as he evaded another one of Deidara's shrapnel bombs.

"This is a business affair, Hoshigaki," Itachi snapped. "If you want to go on a killing rampage, do it at your own time."

"Killjoy," Kisame huffed. He turned to Deidara. "You're lucky I had to cut this one short, but next time, I won't be so merciful." He quickly tailed after Hana and Itachi to search for their quarry as Deidara and Kiba could only look on helplessly.

* * *

When Tsume and Hiashi arrived, they were already too late. As soon as they reached the spot where the fight had occurred, all they could see was a furious Kiba and Deidara, wallowing in self-pity, while Sakura was struggling to calm Sasuke. Of Hana, Itachi, or the blue man in Ayame's report, there was no sign.

The Inuzuka matriarch let out a howl of rage, worry, and sorrow. Her daughter had been taken, her son had been emotionally crushed, and a Genin under her jurisdiction had undergone great mental distress. To make things worse, with a pair of S-class criminals hot on his trail, Tsume Inuzuka's second son was in grave danger.

* * *

A/N: Probably not the ending most of you wanted to see, but I wanted something more dramatic. While Naruto was only mentioned here, this chapter focuses more on the rest of the Inuzuka family.

While Itachi here appears to be rather sadistic, I'm actually just trying to give him a bit more attitude. For me, Canon!Itachi was a bit too composed, so while I maintained Canon!Itachi's cool, composed self, I also added a few upgrades, such as a sarcastic attitude, a slightly bigger ego, and somewhat of a mean streak. In addition, his ability to "mind control" is in actuality a compliance genjutsu- a feature common in a good number of fanfics.

Then, there's Deidara. True he's supposed to be an S-rank dude, but if anyone can stand up to Kisame and live, they must have a certain amount of power. According to the Naruto Wiki, Kisame Hoshigaki has one of the biggest chakra capacities in the Akatsuki, and if he is part of the group, the dude is definitely no lightweight. Also, don't forget that he is also around 28 years old, compared to Deidara's 17 (in this fic). That age difference would definitely give him about a decade's worth more experience compared to Deidara.

About Tsume and Hiashi coming in too late, the fight between Hana, Itachi, Deidara, and Kisame took place during Ayame's run towards the Hokage Tower and the time it took her to convey the message. At my estimate, it would have occurred within 15 - 20 minutes; more than enough time for the S-rank Itachi to ensnare the A - B-rank Hana.

Anyway, the **freaky fish dude** comment that Deidara used belongs to YGOTAS' LittleKuriboh. **I never coined it**.

Lastly, I have **reposted** All's Fair-haired in Love and War from scratch. If you want to review on the story, feel free to do so.

Hope you like the fic. Later.

N & B


	42. The Big Bad and the Blue

A/N: Yes, finally! _A Fox among the Hounds_ now has an overall total of over 140,000 hits and 668 reviews as of March 2009. With 41 chapters, this story is reaching epic length. To celebrate these accomplishments, I will now present Chapter 42!

* * *

**A Fox among the Hounds**

_The Big Bad and the Blue_

* * *

Tsume was beside herself with fury. With Hana in Itachi's hands and Naruto as a target for the Akatsuki, she was tempted to go after the wayward Uchiha and stop him herself.

However, despite the effectiveness of the idea, Tsume knew she could not leave. First of all, Naruto was in good hands with Jiraiya, and the Toad Sage was a wily one. Secondly, she had been entrusted with the shinobi affairs, so she could not just up and leave. Lastly, Hana was a strong, spirited girl. If the _Genin_ Sasuke was able to break through the Tsukiyomi, the _Chuunin_ Hana should be able to break through a no-name mind-control genjutsu.

As her decisions debated within her mind, Tusme gave a frustrated snarl and slammed her fist on the table.

"Mom?"

Tsume turned around to see Kiba, Akamaru, and Kuromaru looking at her worriedly.

Sighing heavily, the Inuzuka matriarch, beckoned them to her. As the remaining Inuzuka sibling slowly approached his mother, he suddenly broke into a run and enveloped her into a hug. The action and its doer took Tsume by surprise. Usually, it was either Naruto or Hana who sought the comforting gesture, but this time, it was _Kiba_.

_Kiba_, who constantly claimed that hugs were for little kids and that he was too old for either do or receive one, was hugging his mother.

Shaking out of her stupor, Tsume returned the embrace, letting her little tough guy revel in the comforting warmth.

For a moment, there was only silence, until Kiba spoke with a whimper, "Mom, do you think Hana and Naruto will be alright?"

It was a simple question, but it was too much for Tsume. Overcome with grief and worry, she could not reply and broke down crying.

Now for all of Kiba's natural-born life, he had never seen his mother cry, and seeing her in this state just wrenched at his heart. Moments later, he too fell to the sway of sorrow and wept along with his mother, while their dogs gave several melancholy whines in succession.

* * *

"It is done." Hiashi Hyuuga mopped the sweat off his brow as he injected the final bit of stabilizing chakra into the Holy Purification Seal.

"'Bout time," Shikaku Nara grunted. "Without Tsume, this task is a lot more troublesome to finish."

"The question is, will he be alright?" noted Shibi Aburame. "According to his teammates' testimony, he was in mental distress when he arrived."

"He will be," said Hiashi. "I already gave Inoichi a call. He will be dropping by later to check on Sasuke's mental state."

"That's good to know," muttered Shikaku, looking at the unconscious Sasuke. "I tell you, this entire Cursed Seal business is just way too much of a bother."

* * *

Jiraiya was now hitting it at the local tavern. Without Naruto or some other goody-two-shoes, barking behind his back, he managed to finish the needed "research" without much of a hassle. For the Toad Sage, it was the life. His good vibes further increased when a pretty, young brunette approached him and asked if she could join him for few drinks.

While Jiraiya could never resist a pretty lady, years of rejection had told him that there was something up with the brunette before him.

"…so what do ya say, Big Boy?" asked the woman in a sultry tone. "Shall we go and have those drinks?"

"I'm really honored, Miss," answered the Toad Sage. "And here's my reply." He put his hands in the ram seal. "**Kai**!"

At the command, the genjutsu released, and the woman was brought back to reality.

"Unh… What happened?" she moaned, bringing a hand to her head. "And what am I doing here?"

"I believe I can answer that, Miss," Jiraiya replied. "You were under a genjutsu. Do you recall anything until it was cast?"

"A genjutsu?" the woman repeated. Suddenly it clicked. "Oh! I remember now. I was on my way home when I encountered these two men in black cloaks with red clouds."

Jiraiya shot up in alarm. "Did you say two men in black cloaks with red clouds?"

The woman nodded. "Yeah, they were with a young lady with three gray dogs. Funny thing about this group- the girl had these weird face markings, and one of the men had blue skin- Hey! What gives?"

"Sorry Miss," said Jiraiya, running for the door. "But I have some business to attend to. But when all this is done, maybe you and I can-" He was cut of by a slap to the face.

"Fresh!" barked the brunette and stormed away.

* * *

Aomaru was having an exciting dream about chasing gophers, when a familiar scent and a few knocks on the door roused him from the pleasant slumber.

His canine instincts kicking in, the red puppy began barking at the door. To his surprise, there was a reply from the other side of the door, and recognized the barks as the Haimaru Triplets.

The knocking came back once more and the barking intensified, this time waking Naruto up.

"What is it, boy?" the blond yawned.

Aomaru barked several times and pawed at the door.

Naruto sleepily plodded towards the door. "This better be good-" However, upon opening the door, all traces of sleep melted away when he saw his sister standing before him alongside with a blue-skinned stranger and a man that he recognized as Sasuke's missing brother.

"Hana? What are you doing here with a giant Smurf and _Itachi Uchiha_ of all people? You _hate_ Itachi Uchiha."

The tall, blue man gave an eye twitch at the Smurf comment and was about to reach for his sword, but was stopped by Itachi who held up his hand.

"Don't be silly, twerp," said Hana in a strange, monotone voice. "They hired me to look for you."

Naruto raised a golden brow. "When in the heck did you accept whatever _Itachi Uchiha_ offered you?" Behind him, Aomaru growled menacingly at the Uchiha.

"She needed the money," Itachi answered for Hana. "Please come with us, Naruto-kun."

"Look, even if my sister's with you, I'm not going with a world-renowned psycho and a total stranger to God-knows-where. My mom taught me better than that," Naruto replied, jabbing his finger into Itachi's face. "And as for my sister, deal's off!"

"I'm afraid I can't call it off Naruto-kun," said the Uchiha. "After him, Hana."

"What the heck?" Naruto shouted, barely dodging a bullet-speed punch from Hana, and an offensive dive form one of the Haimaru Triplets. "Hana, what are you doing? I know our last name is Inuzuka, but we don't take orders like a dog. Especially to people like the Uchihas!"

However, Hana did not hear a single word that Naruto said. Instead, she continued her unrelenting assault on her baby brother.

"Aomaru, use Bullet Drive!" Naruto commanded.

His partner complied and tackled into the middle Haimaru Brother, throwing the dog into the hallway. However, his victory was short-lived when the other brothers leapt at him to avenge their brother.

Naruto on the other hand, was putting his Inuzuka agility to the test by blocking and parrying against Hana's strikes and blows.

"Hana, knock it off! It's me, Naruto!" As much as the blond wanted to use one of the wind jutsus in his arsenal to quickly end the fight; he could not, as they were indoors, and for the fact that he did not want to seriously injure his sister.

"Holding back, aren't we Naruto-kun?" mocked Itachi. "I've heard about your fight against Sabaku no Gaara and my foolish little brother. You can do so much better than that."

"Sh-shut up!" snarled Naruto, knocking Hana down with a well-placed sweep kick.

"This is becoming too much of a hassle," grumbled Kisame, fiddling with the handle of his sword. "I say we just cut off the brat's legs and high-tail it."

"Kisame, enough," said Itachi as Hana pinned the blond to the ground. "Your sister is under my control Naruto-kun, and there is nothing you can do about it. Come with us and I'll release her from my hold."

"You bastard!" growled the blond, struggling to get up. "How dare you tamper with the bond between me and my sister!" Aomaru tried to pull Hana off the blond, but was in turn tackled by the Haimaru Triplets.

"Sticks and stones, Naruto-kun," said Itachi, looming over Naruto, his Sharingan spinning. "Now come with us if you know what's best for your sister."

"Fat chance, dirtbag!" Naruto yelled, kicking Hana off him. He quickly put his hands in the ram seal as he had seen Sakura and Kurenai do so often. "**Kai**!"

However, Hana and the Haimaru Triplets remained in their own hypnotized state, rushed back to attack the blond and his partner.

"What the crap?" shouted the blond, as he and Aomaru dodged and countered another rain of blows. "I was sure this was the right command!"

"It is," called a new voice. "You're just not doing it right."

"Crap! It's Jiraiya of the Sannin," snarled Kisame.

"Ero-Sennin!" Naruto cried, for once relieved to see the Toad Sage.

"You betcha!" Jiraiya grinned, flashing one of his ridiculous poses. "You're supposed to do it like this- **Kai**!"

Finally, the genjutsu that held Hana and her partners dispelled and the Inuzuka girl sat up with a bleary look in her eyes.

"What gives?" she murmured, bringing a hand to her head. "Why do I feel like I just got hit by a ton of rocks?"

"Good to see you're back, Sis."

Hana's brow furrowed at the sight of her youngest brother. "Naruto? What are you doing back in Konoha? I thought you were out on a mission."

"I am," replied the blond. "Apparently, _you_ were lured out by Itachi Uchiha and wound up here on the mission with me."

Suddenly, the memories came flooding back to Hana, and the older dog-nin clutched her throbbing head once more.

"I wasn't lured," Hana snapped back. "He hypnotized me!"

"I don't care if you were lured or hypnotized," said Naruto, drawing out his kodachi. "What Itachi did to our bond was unforgivable and he's going down, because no one messes with the Inuzuka clan AND LIVES!" He lunged for Itachi, but was blocked by Kisame.

"Back off!" Naruto snarled, trying to get through the blue Kiri-nin. "What are you, Uchiha's guard-Smurf?"

"I'm gonna let that comment slide, since the little puppy has finally decided to show his teeth," Kisame sneered, hefting his sword. "This is going to be so much fun."

"Yeah, for me, when I slash you into itty-bitty pieces," the blond retorted. "Aomaru, USE DYNAMIC MARKING!"

"Woof!" The red dog leapt into the air and unleashed a spray of urine towards the fish-man.

Kisame dodged the attack, but unfortunately him, he was nicked by a bit of dog pee.

"You miserable brat!" he roared. "You'll rue the day you decided to pull this little stunt."

"Nuh-uh fish-face," retorted the blond. "It's you who'll rue the day when you decided to tamper with the Inuzuka bond. **Kenjutsu: Senpuu no Yaiba**!"

Naruto turned into a quick-moving whirlwind that literally took Kisame by storm. There were several resounding echoes when the kodachi clanged against the Kiri-nin's sword repeatedly. For a moment, Naruto looked like he was going to break through Kisame's defense, but the older swordsman had other tricks up his sleeve.

With a sweep and a flourish, Kisame maneuvered his sword in a manner that grazed past Naruto.

As the blond dropped to a knee from the searing pain and the chakra loss, Kisame took it as his chance to capture the boy. However, he did not expect Hana Inuzuka to get in the way.

Using, the remaining bit of her Inuzuka agility, Hana dove past Kisame and grabbed Naruto before the blue man did.

"This has gone far enough!" said Jiraiya. "Hana, take Naruto and get out of here. These punks are too dangerous for you two to deal alone."

"But Lord Jiraiya-" Hana argued.

"GO!" command the Toad Sage.

Hana reluctantly complied and dragged Naruto out of the hallway, leaving Jiraiya to face Itachi and Kisame on his lonesome.

"Getting senile aren't we, Lord Jiraiya?" Itachi taunted. "We are S-rank missing-nin. There is no way you can defeat us on your own."

"Yeah," Kisame barked out a mocking laugh. "Especially since that there is two of us, and only one of you."

Despite the taunts, Jiraiya remained unfazed. "Whoever said _I_ was the one who was gonna take you out? **Kuchiyose: Gamaguchi Shibari**!"

Instead of the hallway of a cheap hotel, Itachi and Kisame suddenly found themselves in a slimy, squishy, pink tunnel. At the exit, Jiraiya's white mane peeked through.

"Have fun inside, boys." No sooner than the statement was said, the exit closed off, leaving Itachi and Kisame trapped.

Not long after, the walls began to move and acid began spewing through. The two Akatsuki members ran through the tunnel, dodging acid pools and flailing tentacles as they searched for another exit.

Just then, the walls began to contract with the intent of crushing the two men. Unknown to many, Kisame was a tad bit claustrophobic, and tight, cramped spaces often resulted into panic attacks for the ex-Kiri-nin.

"Where's the $&* exit?!" screamed the blue man. "The wall of meat is closing in on us!"

"Kisame, shut up," monotoned Itachi. "We've been through much worse. We can get out of this."

"Easy for you to say," insisted the swordsman. "_You're_ not claustrophobic!"

As the walls inched closer, the blue-skinned Kiri-nin could see his life flash before his eyes.

"Great," muttered Kisame. "We're going to get done in by a freakin' _frog_."

"Maybe not," said Itachi, his Sharingan spinning. "**Amaterasu**!"

Black fire sprang out and burned a hole on the side of the wall. When the hole was big enough, the two men jumped through it.

Upon seeing Itachi and Kisame emerge, Jiraiya was very much awed. "I'm impressed. You two are the first people ever to escape the Gamaguchi Shibari. But let's see if you can escape this! **Doton: Yomi Numa**!"

The ground became a gurgling swamp, but the two men avoided it, and escaped through the window into the approaching night.

"You win this time, Lord Jiraiya," said Itachi. "But Akatsuki will prevail against adversity. We will get the Bijuu, one way or another."

"And the Toads and I will do all in our power to stop you," growled the Toad Sage.

The shadow of a smirk crossed the Uchiha's face before he leapt after Kisame. "Looks like that's a promise."

A similar grin flashed onto Jiraiya's lips. "I guess it is."

* * *

Naruto and Jiraiya left the next day, whereas Hana stayed at the inn to recuperate momentarily. The fastest Haimaru Brother had already been sent to Konoha with a message informing Tsume that Hana would be returning shortly after.

"That was quite a rumble, wasn't it?" Naruto quipped. "We got those jerks running with their tails between their legs!"

His reply was a punch on the head from Jiraiya. "You idiot!" yelled the Toad Sage. He brought his thumb and index finger to a hair's breadth. "You were this close to being carted away by the Akatsuki. If it wasn't for your sister's quick-thinking, you would've been spirited away."

"But I didn't," argued the blond. "And you saw how I did against that giant Smurf."

"You got injured," Jiraiya countered. "Your mother's gonna rip me a new one if I ever mention that. Though I have to say, you sure got some skill with that wind jutsu and kodachi of yours."

Naruto put his hands behind his head. "What can I say? I learned from the best."

"Not quite," said the Toad Sage.

"What are you talking about?" said the blond. "Hayate Gekkou is the best kenjutsu master there is, and Asuma Sarutobi is a master at wind manipulation."

"Wrong," said Jiraiya. "Hayate Gekkou is the best kenjutsu master _in Konoha_. The renegade shinobis Orochimaru and Itachi Uchiha still surpass him in the matters of the sword. And Asuma Sarutobi may know how to inject his wind chakra into his weapons, but there is a wind user who can do more than that."

Excitement bubbled within Naruto. "Really?" he beamed. "Who is it?"

"The Fourth Hokage- Minato Namikaze."

"Oh, for crap's sake," pouted the blond. "He may be my idol, but he can't teach me squat. He's _dead_."

Once more, Jiraiya's fist made contact with Naruto's head. "You moron! Who do you think was the man's sensei!?"

Naruto clutched his throbbing skull. "I get it! _You_ were his sensei. But still…" His expression became downcast. "There were some jutsu that were only unique to the Yondaime. And since he's dead, they're lost forever to history."

"Don't be so sure," said the Toad Sage, his voice dropping to a whisper. "As his sensei, I am privy to his jutsu list; and as my apprentice, I'm letting you in on it as well. Now let me tell you of a little thing called the Rasengan…"

* * *

A/N: Hah! Finally done with the Itachi section of this arc. What's left now is the issue with Orochimaru and Tsunade at Tanzaku Town. This chapter was a doozy to write. With the writer's block, final requirements, and all that jazz, I've been a bit preoccupied and had another writer's block.

Anyway, as I said, I have reposted _All's Fair-haired in Love and War_, and it would make me really happy if you, the readers, could help it become as big as a success as _A Fox among the Hounds_ by reviewing it.


	43. The Bet

A/N: Hey everyone, N & B here. I know it's been two weeks since my last update, but my computer's been occupied by someone who's not me, and the last time I worked on a public computer, a virus ate my file **in my USB**!

Anywho, I'd like to thank all those who voted for the final Team Jiraiya member. And between Mikoto Uchiha and Tsume Inuzuka, the kunoichi of Team Jiraiya is… …**Tsume Inuzuka**! Congrats to the Mama Dawg!

Going back to the story, I'd like you all to know that this is now Chapter 43, and that it's good and ready. Happy reading, y'all.

* * *

A Fox among the Hounds

_The Bet_

* * *

It took Jiraiya, Naruto, and Aomaru a couple more days before reaching Tanzaku Town. It was during this time that the Toad Sage began Naruto's Rasengan training after divulging its properties to the blond.

Based on Jiraiya's demonstration and explanation, the Rasengan was a swirl of concentrated chakra. Aside from the Fourth Hokage's feared and famed Hiraishin no Jutsu, the Rasengan had been his other signature move, as he had created it.

However, despite its sheer power, the Rasengan was actually still in its rough stage. Minato Namikaze had designed the technique to be the purest form of chakra manipulation, which meant that the user could manipulate his elemental chakra; however, the man died before that stage of development could be completed. The Rasengan currently in use by Jiraiya, though powerful and somewhat difficult to procure, was simply a swirl of regular chakra.

As Jiraiya explained, creating the Rasengan took three stages, and Naruto, who was expecting some complex training regimen, was quite surprised when the Toad Sage handed him a balloon filled with water.

"Let me get this straight," said the blond, testing the weight of the water balloon. "All I have to do is to use my chakra to pop the balloon by spinning the water inside?"

"Yep," affirmed Jiraiya. "This is the first step. It emphasizes rotation. Think you can do it?"

Naruto looked at the water balloon in his hand and began swirling the water inside. "Heh. You bet I can, this is gonna be a piece of cake."

Two hours later, Naruto still had an unpopped water balloon and was starting to become sorely vexed. As three hours passed, he began spouting obscenities that would make a sailor blush. Beside him, Aomaru began to worry over his partner's mental health.

Jiraiya nearly died laughing at the boy's temper tantrum. "You were saying?" he snickered.

* * *

Neji Hyuuga was having a difficult time. For the last three days the Hyuuga Clan Elders had been pestering his uncle to relegate Hinata to the Branch House, and she had not been even discharged from the hospital.

He also knew his uncle was torn. As one of the two temporary village leaders, Hiashi had to balance his village obligations, clan head duties, and his responsibility as a father; and right now, Hiashi's role as father was in conflict with his position as clan head.

He looked at his cousin who was currently conversing with Hanabi, Shikamaru, and Kiba. It was clear that the older Hyuuga sister was trying to remain strong in the face of adversity, but it was apparent that she was also afraid, and Neji could not blame her. The Caged Bird Seal was a painful and humiliating way of keeping the family divided. Family being slaves to family, it was just barbaric.

* * *

"You look troubled."

Hiashi Hyuuga looked up to see his friend and former teammate looking at him worriedly.

"Is it really that obvious?" murmured the Hyuuga.

"No," Tsume sarcastically replied as she sat across him. "Of course yes. Even Shita would be able to tell, and that'd be something because the man's as blind as a bat. Now please tell me what ails you."

"Tsume, this does not concern you."

"Bullshit," Tsume snorted. "As your friend, it is well within my rights to aid you in any way I can."

Hiashi glared at her. "And as your friend, I am warning you not to stick your nose where it doesn't belong."

"It's clan trouble, isn't it?" Tsume asked smugly.

"How did you-"

Tsume chuckled. "Please, you and I have been friends since we were pups. Every time you have clan issues, you always tell me that it's 'none of my concern' and that I 'shouldn't stick my nose where it doesn't belong'."

"You're not leaving until I tell you my problems, aren't you?"

"Yep."

"And I'm guessing that whatever I say or do will not change your mind."

Tsume's grin grew even wider. "Double yep."

Hiashi released a heavy sigh. "Fine. As you know, my daughter Hinata was badly injured during the last Chuunin Exams. The doctors' prognosis was that unless the medic Tsunade heals her, Hinata will be crippled for life."

Tsume nodded solemnly, as she had already heard the story from Naruto.

"However," Hiashi continued. "Even as Jiraiya-sensei and your son search for her, the Hyuuga Clan Elders are already demanding that I send Hinata to the Branch House and mark her with the Caged Bird Seal." Just then, his tone gained a twinge of anger. "Everything I have done so far has always been for the good of the clan, and yet those fools can't even grant me a slight reprise for my daughter! Out of 120 Hyuugas, seventy percent of those are already marked. What more do they want!"

Tsume was silent for a while, before speaking up. "You know, you could always just mark those coots that you call clan elders. They _are_ overstepping their boundaries after all."

Hiashi stopped in mid-rant to look at the Inuzuka matriarch. A slight smile flitted across his lips. "Now that you mention it, that could work. If the clan elders want their branded Hyuuga, I'll give them their branded Hyuuga."

* * *

All things considered, it only took Naruto a day and a half to master the rotation exercise. Then again, he was never one to give up. He just kept on trying until he got it right. And he really had to give credit to Kakashi, Kurenai, Asuma, and Jiraiya. If they had not trained him in chakra control and element manipulation, his field-and-combat efficiency would have been greatly affected.

Now that Naruto could do the rotation, the next step was to perform the rubber exercise to increase the Rasengan's power. To do this, Jiraiya handed him a rubber ball and told the blond to use the air within the ball to pop the rubber casing.

Not long after, the master-apprentice duo and the small red dog had reached their destination.

"Well brat, here we are," Jiraiya cheered, "Tanzaku Town, the biggest little city in the world."

Naruto momentarily ceased his exercise, observing the throngs that passed them. "Whoa, there're a lot of people here!"

"Obviously," Jiraiya gruffly replied, "This _is_ Tanzaku Town, the biggest holiday resort in this side of Fire Country. Considering how packed it is, finding Tsunade would be a lot harder than I thought."

"Yeah," Naruto muttered. "With all these bars and casinos, finding Tsunade would be like looking for a needle in a haystack."

"Then I suggest we split up," said the Toad Sage. "That way, we'll find her even faster."

"A good idea," Naruto mulled. "Except for one teeny-tiny problem… **I don't know what she looks like**!"

Grabbing his wallet, Jiraiya took out a photograph and gave it to the blond. "Here, use this."

Naruto looked at the photograph. It was a picture of a beautiful young woman with blond pigtails and a pair of larger-than-life breasts.

"Is this Tsunade?" asked the blond.

"You bet," answered Jiraiya.

Naruto frowned a bit. "Didn't you say she was _your_ teammate? This woman here looks so… …_young_."

Jiraiya snorted. "Take my word for it; she still looks like that considering her actual age, not that I'm complaining."

"It still seems a tad bit iffy…"

"Look, if you want save your little girlfriend, just shut your trap and look for Tsunade. You can even use those clones of yours if you want," Jiraiya growled before heading off.

For a moment, Naruto stared dumbly at the spot where Jiraiya disappeared to. Then it hit him.

"SHE IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!"

* * *

It had been two days since Naruto and company had arrived in Tanzaku Town, and they still had not found Tsunade.

Naruto's grip on the rubber ball he was practicing on tightened. "Stupid, lazy Ero-sennin… Always getting smashed and peeping on women…" He looked up to the puppy on his head. "Hey Aomaru, if you want, I'm giving you full authority to take a bite out of Ero-sennin."

"Arf, arf, er… (trans: No way, man. That's just nasty!)"

"Okay," said Naruto. "How about-"

"Maybe you should get out of the sun for a bit, kid," a new voice cut in. "You look like a nutjob, talking to your dog like that."

Naruto turned to glare at the speaker. "Shows what you know- Oh…"

Standing before him was the woman in the picture Jiraiya gave him. She appeared somewhat inebriated, but it was definitely her. Beside her was a shorter, dark-haired young woman holding a pink piglet.

"Are you Tsu-?" he inquired, but was cut off once more.

"Shizune, run!" screamed the drunk woman. "It's a creditor!"

"Shishou, he's not a creditor," assured the younger woman. "This boy is much too young for that."

"Oh…" said the blonde, a tad bit sheepishly. "I knew that."

"Look lady," said Naruto. "I know you have a life and all, but this is kinda important. Jiraiya-sensei and I have been-"

"Yeah, and I'm the Sage of Six Paths," said the woman, her tone sardonic. "I suggest you don't lie about stuff like that. I know Jiraiya, and I can tell you the man hasn't had a single student for the last twenty years. If you want to talk about someone big, you could at least get your facts straight."

"Will you stop cutting me off!" Naruto snapped. "And I _am_ Jiraiya's apprentice!"

"Then prove it!"

"Fine! I will!" Naruto bit his thumb and slammed it onto the ground. "**Kuchiyose no Jutsu**!"

There was a cloud of smoke followed by a small orange toad.

"**Hi Boss**!" said the toad, waving a webbed foot. "**Got any sweets**?"

"Here." Naruto reached into his pouch and tossed a YumYum Bar to the toad. "It's always sweets with you, isn't it, Gamakichi?"

"**You know it**," said Gamakichi, clamping onto the candy bar.

"Hey Gamakichi…" Naruto scratched his ear. "I have a favor to ask you…"

"**What is it, Boss**?"

"Could you do me a solid and tell me where I can find Ero-Sennin? And while you're at it, can you tell him that I found his friend?"

"**Can do, but it'll cost ya**."

Sighing, Naruto pulled out another YumYum Bar and gave it to the toad.

"**Yay**!" Gamakichi squealed, hugging the two candy bars."**Thanks, Boss! You're the best**!"

"Woof! (trans: Greedy…)"

Gamakichi glared at the red puppy beside Naruto. "**It's business, you punk**."

"Rarf! (trans: No, that's extortion!)"

"Hey, hey, hey, break it up!" said Naruto, getting between the squabbling animals. "Save your vendetta for later."

"**Fine**," Gamakichi huffed, before disappearing. "**But you'd better tell your pooch to watch it**." In reply, Aomaru growled and bared his teeth at the young toad.

Naruto turned back to the two women. "There's your proof. Happy now?"

The blond woman and her companion were dumbfounded.

"Well, that was something," commented the woman named Shizune in a low voice.

"I'll say…" whispered the blonde. "This brat has got to be some kind of super-Genin if Jiraiya was convinced to train him."

A minute later, Gamakichi returned. "**The old man says to go to the Red Leaf Restaurant. He'll meet you there. And seriously, thanks for the candy. See ya**!"

"Now that that's cleared up," said Naruto. "Let's go!"

But suddenly he faltered.

"What's the matter, brat?" asked the blonde.

Naruto gave a sheepish grin. "I just remembered that I'm not from around here. I have no clue as to where the Red Leaf Restaurant is."

"I'll take you there," offered the dark-haired woman. "But I believe we haven't been properly introduced. I'm Shizune, the woman beside me is my mentor Tsunade, and this little girl here-" she held up the piglet, "-is Tonton."

"I'm Naruto Inuzuka," chirped the blond, "And this is my partner Aomaru. Pleased to meet you."

"Likewise," said Shizune. "Now let's get you to that restaurant."

* * *

"**Sensei did what**!" Tsunade asked, nearly dropping the sake bowl.

"It was during the Chuunin Exams," Jiraiya whispered. "Konoha was attacked by joint forces from both Oto and Suna. Sensei was singled out by that snake Orochimaru and had to face off the Edo Tensei. He had no choice but to use the Shiki Fuuin."

"So he's dead?"

Jiraiya nodded solemnly.

Tsunade slammed her fist so hard that the table cracked and Aomaru looked up in surprise. "I knew that position was cursed. Every time, someone becomes Hokage, he always dies by someone else's hand."

Suddenly, there was a loud pop followed a shout of "Yes! I did it!", but both Sannin ignored it.

"Oh come on, Tsu-hime," said Jiraiya. "You're exaggerating."

"Am I?" Tsunade snarled, counting off the previous Hokages. "Grandfather died under mysterious circumstances, Great-uncle Tobirama was killed in the First Shinobi War, Minato died in the Kyuubi attack, and now Sensei was done away by Orochimaru. Even the Hokage aspirants aren't safe! Don't you remember Dan and Nawaki?"

"But we need you back," Jiraiya argued. "You're the best candidate to be Hokage."

"I'm not going back!" Tsunade shouted. "Only a fool would aspire to become Hokage!"

Suddenly, the temperature dropped as killing intent leaked through the private room the Konoha Company were staying in.

"You're the fool!" Naruto yelled, the limp rubber casing still in his fists. "You'd be really stupid to turn down an honored title like the Hokage. Ever since I was little, I've dreamed of becoming one, and your dismissal of the position is an insult to me, the Old Man, and all the other Hokages who have been."

"If you want the position so bad, you can take it and shove it!" Tsunade snarled.

"That's it, Granny!" Naruto yelled, lunging for the Slug Sannin. "You're going for a beatdown, Inuzuka style! Come on, Aomaru!"

As he threw a punch, he was intercepted by Tsunade, and was thrown back by a finger flick.

"Poor little baby thrown back by a finger," Tsunade jeered. "And he wants to be Hokage? Get real!"

"Shut up!" Naruto tossed a soldier pill and tossed it to Aomaru. "**Juujin Bunshin no Jutsu**!"

However, even with a clone, Tsunade still was too much for both Naruto and Aomaru. She simply batted them away with her finger flicks. And when Naruto entered his Shikyayu mode, Tsunade simply became more brutal.

Eventually, both Naruto and Aomaru collapsed to the ground panting. "Had enough?" Tsunade taunted.

Naruto tried to stand, but was pinned down by Tsunade's foot on his chest. "I will beat you!" he gasped out.

Tsunade looked down at the youngest Inuzuka. "I don't think you're in any position to make bluffs of any sort."

"Who said I'm bluffing? Lemme up, and I'll throw a Rasengan right through ya!"

Tsunade barked out a laugh. "You're deluding yourself again, brat."

Naruto shoved the limp rubber under Tsunade's nose. "See this? This is proof that I've already completed the second part of the Rasengan training. Soon, I'll be able to make a sphere and I'll show you!"

The Slug Sannin scrutinized the popped casing. "Well, you seem to have piqued my interest. Alright, I'll humor you. How about if we have a little wager? If you can perfect the Rasengan in, let's say, about a week, I'll take back what I said, go home with you, and I'll even throw in this necklace," Tsunade offered, fingering her amulet.

Naruto glared up at her. "And what if I lose?"

Tsunade smirked. "If you lose, you and the pervert will go home and leave me the hell alone. So, do we have a deal?"

Naruto cracked a grimace as Tsunade took her foot off him. "You're on, Grandma!"

With that, the two blonds shook hands to seal the deal.

* * *

As soon as Tsunade and Shizune left, Jiraiya faced Naruto with a pitied look, whereas Aomaru looked at the blond reproachfully.

"Oh, come on; don't look at me like that!"

"I'm beginning to think that the title of Legendary Sucker was given to the wrong person," Jiraiya muttered.

Naruto glared at him. "And what is that supposed to mean?"

"Contrary to the first two steps of the Rasengan, the third step will take a long time to master. Hell, it took Minato Namikaze three months to perfect it, and you're going to create a _functional_ Rasengan in a _week_? What were you thinking?"

"I'm thinking of winning that bet," said Naruto, a serious glint shining in his eyes. "That woman is Hinata-hime's last chance to remain a ninja, and I'm not gonna lose this opportunity."

"Then we'd better start your training ASAP," said Jiraiya, "I don't want to pass up on a miracle in the making, and if I become the next Hokage, I'm blaming you."

* * *

A/N: And that's a wrap! I swear these chapters are getting harder and harder to write. But don't fret, I'm not gonna abandon this story. I'm gonna keep working until I finish it. However, the next few weeks will be some of my busiest, as I'll be graduating from college on March 28, going to Russia on April 5th, and starting my job hunt on April 18th.

So far, I have tried my best to remain in continuity and also research on canon events. Enjoy the story, and don't forget to read and review.

See ya 'round!

N & B


	44. Deal with the Devil

A/N: Hey there! Sorry for not updating so long. I actually had this written right after I posted Chapter 43, but a Trojan wrecked my file. Then I had to leave for my vacation and was gone for two weeks. I only came back a week ago wherein I immediately began to start this chapter from scratch. Anyway, thanks to Primus2021 for his/her ideas on the genjutsu (A/N from Chapter 8). Now on with the show!

* * *

**A Fox among the Hounds**

_Deal with the Devil_

* * *

In a seedy bar in downtown Tanzaku Town, a blonde woman sat by her lonesome, drinking.

After her eventful encounter with Jiraiya and Naruto, Tsunade Senju needed a little bit of something to clear her head; and for the last twenty-five years, it had been _alcohol_. As soon as Shizune and Tonton were out like a light, the older woman would sneak out and splurge on the happy juice.

"Thought I'd find you here," said an oily voice.

A small crack appeared on the sake bottle as Tsunade tightened her grip on it.

"Orochimaru," she hissed.

"I have a proposition for you."

Tsunade glanced down at the Snake Sannin's purple arms and back to the freaky man. "No," she said. "Now drop dead."

At the comment, Orochimaru's apprentice- a bespectacled boy with silver hair- opened his mouth to protest, but the older man raised his hand to stop the boy.

"Tsu-hime," said the snake-man with fake sadness. "Are you really that cruel to deny a friend's request?"

In the blink of an eye, Tsunade grabbed the collar of her former teammate.

"You slimy bastard," she snarled. "How dare you call yourself a friend after all what you did? And what makes you think I'd even lift a finger to help you?"

"It was necessary at the time, Princess," said Orochimaru with calm bearings. "And if you help me, I will reward you generously."

"Nice try," said Tsunade. "But you can't butter me up. Nothing you could possibly offer would make me heal your arms."

The nasty smile usually on Orochimaru's lips grew even nastier still. "What if I said that I could bring back Dan and Nawaki?"

The pressure around the Snake Sannin's collar increased and Tsunade's left hand curled into a fist.

"Don't even think of defiling the rest of my loved ones into one of your mindless meat puppets," snarled the Slug Sannin. "You've already done enough with my grandfather and great-uncle."

"But don't you want your lover and brother back?"

Tsunade's grip faltered. "I…"

By now, Orochimaru's smirk was beyond unpleasant. He had struck Tsunade at her most vulnerable. Now all he had to do was to reel her in…

"Tell you what," said the snake man, smoothly plucking Tsunade's fingers off his collar. "I'll give you a week to think about it, no pressure. After seven days, we shall meet again. Tata for now, Tsu-hime." He disappeared, leaving his former teammate angry and conflicted.

* * *

"RASENGAN!"

Chakra burst out of Naruto's fingertips as the blond made another attempt to form the energy sphere. However, instead of taking the shape of a spiraling orb, the chakra flared wildly until Naruto willed to cut the chakra flow to his hand.

"Where is that no-good Ero-Sennin when you need him the most?" the blond rookie whined, flopping onto the grass.

"Bark, bark, arf…" (trans: "Knowing him, he's probably harassing the local girls again.")

"One of these days, that old codger is gonna get what's coming to him!" Naruto grumbled, getting up and going back to his training. "And I'll be the one who'll give it."

Aomaru rolled his eyes over statement, when a foreign scent wafted through the air. He sat up, sniffing and barking; but as suddenly as the scent appeared, it dissipated.

"What is it, boy?" Naruto queried, running towards his partner.

The small dog simply stood on his hindquarters, sniffing the air around him, barking still.

Understanding the message his partner was trying to convey, Naruto sniffed the air as well, but found nothing out of the ordinary. Deciding to call it a day, the blond Inuzuka and his dog went back to town to look for a perverted Sannin to pester.

* * *

Shizune sat among the trees watching Naruto attempt to perfect the Rasengan. Hiding her chakra signature had been no problem; but with her quarry trained in the ways of the Inuzuka, Shizune had to find a way to block off the Inuzuka duo's powerful sense of smell. Fortunately, the young medic was an expert in poisons and tonics and had whipped up a potion to mask her scent.

When the red dog sensed her, she realized that the potion had worn off and took another dose of the liquid, masking her scent once more. Thank God the potion was of the potent, fast-acting variety.

As soon as Shizune peered through the foliage once more, she noticed that the blond and the red dog were leaving. As they left, she had noted that the blond's progress had been fairly slow in the last three days. At the rate he was going, Tsunade might actually win a bet for once.

* * *

Jiraiya took a swig of sake. "Ah, that hit the spot," he grunted.

"Yep," Tsunade agreed. "Nothing slakes your thirst better than good sake."

It had been more than six days after the Slug Sannin had reunited with her old teammates and Tsunade had a lot on her mind. After her bet with Jiriaya's apprentice and Orochimaru's offer, it had been a hectic week for her, and the only thing that could calm her nerves was alcohol.

"Did something happen?"

Jiraiya's voice snapped Tsunade out of her train of thought.

"Not really," murmured the middle-aged blond, taking another sip.

"Do you think you could really fool me, Tsu-hime?" said Jiriaya. "I'm a spymaster, and I can read people just as you would with a book. What's really up?"

Tsunade laughed a bitter laugh. "You always had to be the people-person, didn't you? Guess, there's no use hiding it… …I met Orochimaru last week."

"And?"

"Still a bastard. Wanted me to heal his arms and all. Then he said he'd give me a reward."

The Toad Sage gave her a critical eye. "What kind of reward?"

Tsunade remained silent.

"What did Orochimaru offer?" Jiraiya repeated.

"Dan and Nawaki," Tsunade replied with resignation.

"So you're going to do it, huh?" asked Jiriaya. "You're gonna heal the teme's arms?"

"I guess so…"

"What do you mean you 'guess so'?" Jiriaya cried, standing up. "It's either you do or you don't; and if you do, I swear-" Suddenly, he silenced in mid-rant and fell to the ground, unconscious.

Tsunade stood over the prone form of her teammate, an empty syringe in hand. "I'm sorry Jiraiya, but a woman's gotta do what a woman's gotta do," she whispered, before fleeing into the darkness.

* * *

"Hey buddy…"

"Yo!"

Jiraiya groggily awoke to the sensation of being nudged continuously. As he opened his eyes, he found the barkeep looming over him.

"Sorry mac, but you gotta go," said the man. "It's closing time."

As the Toad Sage got up, he found himself rather off-balanced. Just then, the events that had transpired last night came crashing back to him. The drink with Tsunade, followed by an argument, and then, everything going black; it boiled down to one thing- Tsunade had drugged him.

Getting up on shaky feet, Jiraiya ambled off to alert Shizune and the Inuzuka duo that Tsunade was in one sticky situation.

* * *

Naruto was beyond exasperated. He had tried and tested all the possible training techniques, including the Kage Bunshin training technique that he had read up in the Forbidden Scroll when he had ambushed Mizuki. A guy could only take so much.

Wait a minute. One guy… He had been going on about it the wrong way. Then an idea struck him…

He tossed a soldier pill towards his partner. "Yo Aomaru, catch!"

The dog caught it, and Naruto made the necessary hand signs followed by the words, "**Juujin Bunshin no Jutsu**!"

Aomaru disappeared in a puff of smoke, only to reappear as a feral clone of Naruto.

"Now we're talking!" cheered the blond. "Alright Aomaru, this is what we're going to do. I'm going to make a chakra shell, and you're going to swirl some chakra inside. If we get this right, that bet is as good as ours."

"**Why do **_**I**_** have to spin the chakra**?" whined the beast clone. "**Why not just get one of your Kage Bunshin to do it**?"

"I would, but you're faster. With your kind of speed, you could whip up a chakra typhoon within seconds. Now let's do this!"

But before Naruto could test his theory, there was a rustle, and Jiraiya came stumbling out of the bushes, looking like he had seen better days.

"Ero-Sennin? What in the seven hells?"

"Naruto, come with me quick!" the Toad Sage ordered.

At the urgent tone in Jiraiya's voice and his current appearance, Naruto knew that there was something wrong. Very wrong.

"What happened?" he inquired.

"Tsunade's run off to Orochimaru."

"WHAT!?" yelled a feminine voice.

Tsunade's student leapt down from the trees, right in front of the Toad Sage and the Inuzuka duo.

"How long have you been there?" Naruto asked. "Were you spying on us?"

"That's not important right now!" Shizune snapped. She turned to Jiraiya. "Where's Shishou?"

"I don't know," the Toad Sage replied. "She knocked me out, and when I woke up, she was gone."

A wave of despair washed over Shizune until she remembered that there was an Inuzuka duo in the vicinity.

"Naruto," she implored. "Is there any chance that you could find Shishou for us?"

"You bet!" said the cheerful blond. "I just need a scent sample and Aomaru'll do the rest."

Shizune pulled out a hand towel. "Will this do?"

Aomaru brought his nose to the towel before running off and barking.

"He's found a scent!" Naruto yelled. "Come on, let's go!"

* * *

"Orochimaru."

The addressed man looked up to see the female member of his former team before him.

"So Tsu-hime, have you made your decision?" he asked glibly.

"Yeah," Tsunade muttered. "Gimme your arms."

The snake man eyed her warily. "So you are going to heal me." It was more of a statement rather than a question.

"No duh." Channeling healing chakra, Tsunade was about to work on her former teammate's arms when Kabuto walked into the room. Suddenly, the silver-haired boy tackled the older medic away from his master.

"What is wrong with you?" Tsunade snapped at the Yakushi boy. "Can't you see that I'm trying to heal your master?"

"Heal him my foot," spat Kabuto. "If you must know, I'm a medic too, and I can see your killing intent mixed with the healing chakra."

Orochimaru looked at Tsunade with dangerous eyes. "Is this true, Tsu-hime?" he asked in a sickly sweet voice. "Were you really going to betray me?"

Tsunade inwardly cursed Kabuto for his interference. "You know what they say, you snake-bastard, it takes a traitor to kill a traitor."

Orochimaru clicked his tongue in displeasure. "And to think we were becoming chums. Kabuto, destroy her."

Kabuto obeyed and went for the Slug Sannin. For the first thirty seconds, Tsunade dominated the fight until Orochimaru gave the signal.

Using the Shousen no Jutsu, Kabuto slit his wrists and bright red blood oozed from the cuts. After draining out a substantial amount, he doused it over the master medic. Finding herself drenched in blood, Tsunade's hemophobia kicked in, and she froze up, allowing Kabuto to unleash his punishment over the older woman.

Just as Kabuto was about to deliver a particularly nasty blow, he was suddenly barreled by a red, snarling ball of fur, and his arm was subsequently hit by a few senbon needles.

"Back off from the granny, teme!" Naruto yelled. Fur bristling, Aomaru leapt off Kabuto and snarled at the evil Sannin and his apprentice.

Orochimaru sneered nastily. "So the cavalry has arrived, eh? Nevertheless, I shall have the pleasure of annihilating you as well! **Kuchiyose no Jutsu**!"

Using Kabuto's arm, Orochimaru used his apprentice's blood to summon Manda- the Alpha Summon of the Snakes.

* * *

A/N: Now things are heating up. Again, I apologize for not updating for a long time. I hope I got this chain of events right. I really went through the trouble of researching a.k.a. asking my cousin to get this right. Stay wired for the next post.

P.S.: I just thought of another story idea. I'm thinking of writing a prequel which tells the story of Tsume Inuzuka's youth. Working title- **The Tale of the Claw**.

Laters!

-JW


	45. Tsunade’s Redemption

A/N: Heya folks! JW here with a poppin' fresh chapter of _A Fox among the Hounds_ that is longer than the last one I wrote. I apologize if updates have been slow recently, but I've had my hands full as of late. Since returning from my vacation up in Mother Russia, I have began my job hunt, and take my word for it, because of this *%^ recession, job vacancies are really hard to find. Especially if you are a noob fresh out of college. Crap, I'm ranting again… Anyway, enjoy the story.

_

* * *

_

**A Fox among the Hounds**

_Tsunade's Redemption_

* * *

Orochimaru grinned menacingly as his summon loomed over the battered Tsunade and the groggy Jiriaya. Naruto's hand instinctively flew to the hit of his kodachi. Beside him, Aomaru whimpered at the sight of the giant snake but stood his ground nonetheless. On the blond Inuzuka's left, Shizune readied another set of senbon needles.

"Relish on your offerings, Lord Manda!" crowed the psychotic snake-man, jumping onto the snake's head.

The Snake Lord gave a deafening hiss before lunging down towards his summoner's enemies.

"**KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU**!" Acting fairly quickly for a drug-addled man, Jiriaya called out one of the two beings in all of creation who could stand up to Manda.

"**What is it now, Jiriaya**?" snapped the Toad Boss. But before the giant toad could continue his usual tirade on Jiraiya's debts, he was tackled by Manda.

"**Out of my way, **_**frog**_," hissed the snake.

"**Oh, it's on now**," Gamabunta growled, unsheathing his tanto. "**I guess my wife **_**will**_** get that snakeskin belt she's wanted after all**."

* * *

While Orochimaru and Jiraiya dueled with their summons, Shizune and the Inuzuka duo had teamed up to fight against Kabuto.

Using the Inuzuka agility, Naruto threw out a flurry of thrusts and slashes towards the male medic, whereas Aomaru in clone form went at him with his claws. As a poison and senbon expert, Shizune used her poison jutsu and venom-tipped needles to fill in her share of the fight.

"I knew from the start that there was something up with you!" snarled the blond Inuzuka, going for Kabuto with a particularly furious swipe.

Kabuto simply smirked. "You should really trust your instincts, Inuzuka-san. Because…" The medic pumped more chakra into the already active Shousen no Jutsu. "…it's usually right! **Hoden-suru**!"

Discharging the pent-up chakra in his palms, Kabuto hit the blond with the raw energy, wounding him.

"**Naruto**!" Shizune and Aomaru screamed in unison. The beast-clone grew increasingly furious and pounced towards the traitorous medic, throwing a barrage of kicks and punches at him. However, Kabuto simply hit Aomaru with a three-strike combo- the third strike involving a palm-thrust that sent the beast-clone flying back into the already injured Naruto.

Kabuto chuckled darkly. "I guess it's just you and me then, Shizune-san." He lunged towards her, the Shousen no Jutsu flaring once more. "Once I do away with you and your sensei, I will be the greatest medic-nin in the world!"

"You're crazy!" Shizune gasped. "As medics it's our duty to help people, not heal them for glory. You don't even deserve to be a medic. **Dokugiri**!" A toxic fog spewed out of the woman's mouth towards Kabuto, only to have him retaliate with another chakra discharge.

Naruto winced as he shoved Aomaru off him, and used his kodachi as a prop to pull himself up. Getting up, he saw Kabuto hit Shizune in the legs with the same attack that injured him in the first place. The older medic fell to the ground, writhing in pain.

"Shizune-san!" Naruto yelled, taking a few steps towards the wounded female.

"Naruto… …don't…" wheezed the medic, despite her pain. "You're walking… …right into… …his trap…"

Naruto stopped cold. "A trap? What trap?"

Kabuto's cheerful smile was unnerving. "She means this one, Naruto-kun," he replied, kicking the blond before going back to dispatch of the still frozen Tsunade. "Say goodbye, you old has-been," he sneered, charging his Shousen no Jutsu.

Naruto clenched his fists in anger. He had to stop Kabuto, but with the older boy knowing every move and jutsu in the blond's arsenal, it was near impossible. Unless…

The Rasengan! The blond could use the Rasengan, but every attempt to create it had been a failure so far, and his theory was still untested. Then again, the best way to test a combat theory was to put into action. It was now or never, he had to do it.

Channeling his chakra, Naruto molded a shell while Aomaru spun the chakra inside. Upon attaining the desired results, Naruto sped towards Kabuto and rammed the spiraling sphere into the medic's left side. The Rasengan's power was incredible. It had practically ripped through Kabuto's side, giving him extensive damage.

"Alright! Now that's what we're talking about!" Naruto cheered as he and Aomaru slapped a high-five. He turned to Tsunade. "Come on Granny, let's get you outta here."

"There's nowhere to hide her, Naruto-kun," Kabuto hissed, using chakra to heal his wound. "There is no sanctuary for her."

"Of course she doesn't need it, you traitorous teme," said Naruto, drawing the kodachi. "Because this time you're going down, and staying down! **Juujin Bunshin Rendan**!"

Diving towards Kabuto in their frenzy, Naruto and Aomaru did not notice that the ambitious medic had recharged his Shousen no Jutsu. By the time Naruto had discovered the attack, he had already been struck in the heart by a chakra discharge, while Aomaru had been struck in the shoulder.

The twin cries of agony snapped Tsunade out of her trance. She found herself looking at the bloody form of Naruto lying prone in the ground, and a bleeding Aomaru back in his canine form lay nearby, his leg mangled.

The sight of awful scene sent Tsunade back to her worst memories…

--_Flashback to 32 years ago_--

_"Nee-san, Nee-san! Guess what?"_

_"What?" 18-year-old Tsunade turned around to see her 12-year-old brother Nawaki bounding towards her, a cheerful grin plastered over his face._

_Nawaki pouted, his ruddy cheeks puffing out a bit. "Come on, guess! It's no fun if you don't guess!"_

_"Alright," said Tsunade. "You got a new haircut?"_

_Nawaki grinned cheekily. "Nope."_

_"You finally got to talk to that girl you liked… …er… Megumi was it?"_

_The Senju boy blushed a bit and shook his head shyly._

_"Hmm…" Tsunade hummed, pretending to think very hard. "You're finally a ninja?" she asked, pointing to Nawaki's new Konoha forehead protector._

_Nawaki's smile brightened by a hundred-fold. "Yep! And I'm on a team under the famous Sakumo Hatake. With him as our sensei, I'm sure to be Hokage in no time!"_

_"I suppose you would make a good Hokage," said Tsunade, eyeing her brother thoughtfully. "But you're missing something."_

_Nawaki looked at his sister curiously. "What is it, Nee-san?"_

_Tsunade took off the Shodai's pendant and slipped it around Nawaki's neck._

_Nawaki was dumbfounded. "Grandpa's amulet? For real?"_

_Tsunade nodded. "For real. Make me proud, Otouto."_

_Nawaki gave a squeal of delight and enveloped his sister in a crushing hug. "Thank you, Nee-san! Thankyouthankyouthankyou!"_

_

* * *

_

"Guess what Nee-san; we're finally getting our first C-rank!"

_"Really? What is it?"_

_"I can't tell you that Nee-san. It's confidential. But I can tell you that we'll be leaving tomorrow."_

_Tsunade ruffled her brother's hair. "Well kid, you've made it this far. And I have to say, I'm really proud of your progress. When you go out on that C-rank of yours, just remember to come back in one piece."_

_"Don't worry Nee-san," assured Nawaki, giving Tsunade a wink and a thumbs-up. "I'll be careful."_

_

* * *

_

Along with five other Jonin, Tsunade sped through the forest as if hell itself had been on her heels. Sakumo Hatake had just sent word for backup. Apparently during the mission, Team Sakumo had been ambushed by a group of Kumo-nin.

_'_Please be alright, please be alright…_' Tsunade mentally prayed, hoping that the higher powers would hear her plea._

_"There they are!" crowed a Jonin from the Aburame clan._

_"How are they faring?" Tsunade could not help but ask._

_"Not so good, by the looks of it," replied a Hyuuga Jonin. "Team Sakumo is still standing, but one of its members is down. A Genin by the looks of it. We'd best hurry. They're sorely outnumbered and outmatched."_

_Upon hearing that a Genin had fallen, Tsunade felt dread build up in her bosom. '_Please don't let it be Nawaki, please…_'_

_"Well, what are we waiting for?" asked the commanding Jonin. "Position yourselves for formation Alpha Zeta Phi. We have to help Hatake save those kids."_

_As they neared Team Sakumo, Tsunade's worst fears came true. None of the two Genin who were standing their ground with the White Fang was Nawaki. The Senju heir lay on the ground, motionless- a kunai lodged into his heart._

_Killing intent burst through the clearing, overwhelming everyone in its path. A furious Tsunade broke from position and dispatched of the Kumo contingent. Within moments, about nine mid-level Kumo-nin lay dead or dying._

_"Senju!" roared the Jonin commander. "What the hell did you think you were- oof!" He was cut short when the angry blonde shoved him away, and stalked off to her little brother._

_"Nawaki!" screamed Tsunade, pulling the kunai out of his heart. She cringed a bit as blood welled out of the cut, but she sucked it in and set to healing the gaping hole. "You'll be okay. You'll be okay…"_

_"Um… Senju-san…" Hyuuga began nervously._

_"WHAT?!"_

_"I-I'm sorry to say that's it's too late to heal your brother," Hyuuga stammered. "The damage is too extensive. He's way past the point of salvation."_

_"NO!" Tsunade yowled. "He'll live! I have to try!" Once more, she laid her hands over her brother's wound, but Nawaki did not even move a muscle. "Come on Nawaki, you're stronger than that! Wake up! WAKE UP!"_

_"Tsunade." This time it was Sakumo Hatake. "He did all that he could. He was only trying to protect the team."_

_"You…" Tsunade snarled, yanking Sakumo's collar. "This is your fault! If you didn't choose this particular C-rank, none of this would've happened!"_

_"It wasn't Sensei's fault!" a new voice burst out. The speaker was a young brunet boy with red fang marks running down his face, identifying him as an Inuzuka._

_"Pardon?" Tsunade let go of Sakumo._

_"It wasn't Sensei's fault…" the Inuzuka repeated, looking like he was about to cry. "It was mine. I-I wasn't careful. By the time I sensed the kunai coming at me, it was already too late. I choked; I choked and he pushed me out of the way, taking the blow for me. He saved me; even though all I ever did was laugh at him for wanting to be Hokage! He saved me!"_

_All anger left Tsunade as grief settled in. She fell to her knees, sobbing as Sakumo came up from behind her._

_"He died a hero…" murmured Sakumo, taking the Shodai's amulet and handing it back to Tsunade. "The most honorable death anyone could have."_

--_Flash forward eight years later_--

_"You can take off the blindfold now, Tsu-hime."_

_As Tsunade opened her eyes, she found herself in a field of wildflowers. "Oh Dan… It's beautiful. Is this the surprise you were planning to show me?"_

_"Actually, this is the surprise," said Dan, pulling a palm-sized box from his pocket. He knelt down on one knee and opened the box. A white gold wedding ring was wedged inside. "Tsu-hime, will you marry me?"_

_Tsunade was speechless. All she could do was envelop Dan in a hug with tears of joy streaming down her face._

_"Erm… I'll take that as a yes."_

_

* * *

_

Dan walked in, carrying a large backpack. By the looks of it, he was going out on a mission. A fairly long mission. "Sweetheart, I'm afraid we'll have to postpone the wedding until next week."

_Tsunade looked up from the medical reports she had been reviewing. "What? Why?"_

_Dan looked apologetic. "It's like this… There have been reports of border conflict and Sandaime has sent several ninjas to relieve the garrisoned forces there, myself included of course."_

_"Of all ninja, why you?"_

_Dan's fingers twiddled around the his backpack strap. "Remember that petition we sent? The one about making it mandatory for every ninja team to have a medic-nin? Sandaime finally approved, but of course I'll be going in personally to prove that the program really works."_

_Tsunade gave her fiancée a light peck on the lips. "I'm sure it will."_

_"I hope so," said Dan. "If this is successful, it'd be a breakthrough for shinobi lifestyle everywhere."_

_"Stop being so wishy-washy about it," Tsunade chided. "As a future Hokage you ought to be more confident." _

_"But Tsu-hime-"_

_"No buts, Dan," Tsunade asserted. "I didn't give you my grandfather's necklace so you can wuss out. I gave it to you because I knew you _will_ become a Hokage. Now repeat after me- The program I petitioned works."_

_"The program I petitioned works."_

_"I am going to be a great Hokage."_

_"I am going to be a great Hokage," Dan repeated._

_"And I am marrying the woman of my dreams."_

_"What!? I didn't know you were into girls, Tsu-hime," Dan teased. _

_"Shut up, Dan," said Tsunade, playfully swatting her fiancée with a rolled-up newspaper._

_"Kidding, kidding," Dan chuckled, ho__lding out his hands in front of him. Then he grew serious. "I am marrying the woman of my dreams, because I _am_ marrying her in a week." With that, he kissed Tsunade full on the lips._

* * *

_Tsunade sat in shock as Sarutobi placed a familiar necklace in front of her. It was her grandfather's necklace. The same necklace that she had given to Dan._

_"No…" she whispered. "No, no, NO!" And with the last "No" she slammed her hands on top of Sarutobi's desk, shattering it into toothpicks._

_"I'm sorry Tsunade," said the Sandaime. It was like the day Nawaki died all over again._

_"We were getting married when he came back," murmured the Slug Sannin, blankly picking up the talisman. "He was supposed to marry me…"_

_"I know…" muttered Sarutobi. "But even if we've had our whole lives planned out, it still has a tendency to ricochet. Ah, such is the life of a shinobi."_

_"He wasn't supposed to die yet," Tsunade insisted._

_"He died fighting for Konoha and the Land of Fire," said Sarutobi. "He died a hero."_

_--End flashback--_

_"He died a hero…"_

_"He died for Konoha…"_

_"__He died an honorable death…__"_

Tsunade's eyes flickered back to Naruto. The boy had taken a death blow intended for her. Even though she had belittled the position of Hokage, the blond Inuzuka and his partner had fought tooth and nail to protect her. This Naruto… He was just like them… Like Dan, like Nawaki… Brave, selfless, and hopeful.

Running towards the struggling Naruto, Tsunade strengthened her resolve- she may have not been able to save Dan and Nawaki, but she'd be thrice bedamned if she'd let another hero die before his time. However, before she could reach the injured boy, the legendary medic was suddenly intercepted by Kabuto.

"You will die here!" screamed the silver-haired medic, lunging towards Tsunade, his Shousen no Jutsu flaring at full power.

Tsunade evaded his attack and countered with an axe kick that sent Kabuto flying. "I beg to differ."

"You might think otherwise after this!" Kabuto hissed, making a few more incisions with his Shousen no Jutsu, the blood splattering across the approaching Tsunade. Kabuto smirked, expecting the woman to freeze over like last time.

"Nice try, punk," said Tsunade, remarkably unfazed despite the blood dripping from her face. "But it's not going to work this time."

"Impossible!" Kabuto gasped. "You should be petrified from fear by now."

"You know what they say about fear, punk," Tsunade replied, giving the astonished Kabuto a punch to his recently healed Rasengan wound, the pain knocking him out. "It's all in the head."

With Kabuto down and out, Tsunade quickly ran back to Naruto. Despite the severity of his injury, the blond was still alive, conscious, but barely breathing.

"Don't you dare die on me, Naruto Inuzuka," warned Tsunade, as she prepared to heal the boy. "Don't even _think_ of dying on me."

Naruto flashed Tsunade a weak grin as he reached out for her necklace. "I'm not dying anytime soon, Granny… 'Sides, I believe you now owe me your pendant… Told ya I'd win."

"Shut up and save your energy," Tsunade chided, channeling the healing chakra. Within moments, the Slug Sannin had closed off the wound and put him under a sleeping jutsu. As soon as Naruto's condition was stabilized, Tsunade took off her amulet slipped it over the unconscious Inuzuka.

"Shishou, look out!" Shizune yelled.

Tsunade whirled to see Orochimaru lunge towards Naruto, his Kusanagi drawn. Acting quickly, the Senju descendant dove into the sword's path, taking the blow.

"SHISHOU!"

* * *

A/N: Yeah, I'm ending this chappie here. Sorry if you were expecting the big-ass summons battle by then. This arc of the story is really a ^$&* to write. I barely have any AU references, as most stories usually fizzle out by the Chuunin Exams Arc. Using Narutopedia and episode synopses, I usually end up with a slightly altered version of the original story.

Anyway, I hope you'll like this chapter, the first one for May 2009. Don't forget to read and review. Constructive criticism would be accepted by this point.

Later

N & B

P.S.: More brownie points to those who could identify the Inuzuka boy in Team Sakumo.


	46. Sannin Showdown

A/N: Hi everybody! Since you guys liked the last chapter so much, I put up another one within this month. Anyway, congrats to those who were able to figure out the identity of the Inuzuka boy in Chapter 45. Brownie points are awarded to:

Felix the Eeveeetrainer

czgohan

blacksinger

GraityTheWizard

Silver Warrior

Psycho King

firebird45x

flavoroftheday

Congrats to you folks!

* * *

**A Fox among the Hounds**

_Sannin Showdown_

* * *

Shizune could only look in sheer horror as her mentor was impaled by the Kusanagi sword. The sword dug deep into Tsunade's stomach and came out through her lower back. Quickly healing herself and Aomaru, Shizune and the nin-ken moved to help Tsunade, but a crushing wave of killing intent from Orochimaru kept them from coming to the Slug Sannin's aid.

Jiraiya and Gamabunta rushed in as well, but were boxed-in by Manda and forced to continue battling the Snake Alpha.

"A foolish move, Tsu-hime," Orochimaru remarked, pulling out the Kusanagi. "That strike was meant for that meddling brat, not you. Something tells me that letting him live would only create another thorn in my side." Chuckling evilly, he brought down the Kusanagi once more, aiming to skewer Naruto.

But before the blade could meet its mark, it was intercepted by a smaller blade. Tsunade had picked up Naruto's kodachi, using it to parry the Kusanagi.

"And something tells _me_ that letting him live will create one of the greatest Kages in Konoha's history," she retorted, pushing back the Snake Sannin. "You're not getting through him, slimeball. Not while I'm still around!"

"Pah!" Orochimaru spat. "Kage? That title is meaningless. I've seen missing-nin more powerful than those over-glorified guard dogs. Only an idealistic fool would still want to become one of those."

"_Only a fool would aspire to be Hokage_." That was what Tsunade had told Naruto. A wave of guilt swept over the Slug Sannin. The boy had looked downright insulted, and Jiraiya himself had been none too pleased, considering that their recently deceased sensei was none other than the Sandaime who had given his life to free the Shodai and Niidaime's souls from Orochimaru's twisted ministrations.

Sacrifice. That was what the title of Hokage symbolized. It meant sacrificing what they held dear for the greater good of the village. Nawaki had sacrificed his future; Dan had sacrificed his love; Sarutobi had sacrificed his life, and Naruto had nearly followed suit. Tsunade felt downright ashamed. She had been selfish, spending the last fifteen years in a drunken haze, but no more.

"You're wrong Orochimaru," Tsunade said suddenly. "The Hokage is actually one of the strongest people in the world, because a Hokage's life revolves around sacrifice. And you know what, bastard? I would gladly give my life to protect Konoha and those loyal to it!"

"Then we'll just have to remedy that, won't we, Tsu-hime? If you want to stick with the brat and follow Sensei's ideals, I'll be glad to send you both over to him!"

Orochimaru brought down his sword several more times, only to have each strike blocked by the kodachi-wielding Tsunade. "Why do you even bother to protect that boy? You have no obligation to him! And that village? Have you forgotten that it was their petty wars that took away your brother and lover?"

"Au contraire, Snake-bastard," Tsunade snapped. "It is within my line of duty to protect Konoha and its loyal shinobi because I _AM_ THE FIFTH HOKAGE!" At the outburst, she connected Orochimaru with a powerful kick that sent him flying several meters backwards.

"Impressive, Tsu-hime," the Snake Sannin cackled madly. "I'd never expect you to have such an aptitude for kenjutsu." He leapt up into the air, before landing back on Manda's nose. "But let's see if that can save you from the power of the Snakes!"

Tsunade grit her teeth, knowing that she was too injured to take on the Snake Lord. However, she still had a few tricks up her sleeve…

"**Ninpo: Souzo Saisei**!" Activating the seal on her forehead, Tsunade was enveloped in a burst of chakra that healed her wounds instantaneously.

Shizune could not believe it. Her mentor had actually used the Souzo Saisei. While the jutsu did a lot of good by healing all of its user's wounds despite their severity, it had one major drawback. By speeding up the cell division, the user's lifespan was shortened every time the Souzo Saisei was used.

Orochimaru grinned maniacally. "So you healed your wounds… But I highly doubt that that would save you from Manda's wrath! Prepare to die Tsunade!" he crowed as Manda charged towards the blond medic.

"Think again, Teme!" Jiraiya yelled as Gamabunta landed heavily right in the Snake Lord's path. "Now, Tsunade!"

Nodding, Tsunade cut her palm with Naruto's kodachi. "**Kuchiyose no Jutsu**!" she cried, slamming her bloody hand onto the ground.

There was a tremendous cloud of smoke and Tsunade rose higher and higher into the air. When the smoke cleared, the blonde was standing between the eyestalks of a giant slug. The unexpected appearance of the slug temporarily halted the battle between the Toad Boss and the Snake Lord.

"**Lady Tsunade**!" greeted the slug in a pleasant, feminine voice. "**It's been years since I last saw you**."

"Yeah," agreed the female Sannin. "It's nice to see you again, Lady Katsuyu, but it's best if we save the pleasantries for later. Right now-" She pointed to her former teammates and their summons. "-we have bigger fish to fry."

"**Understood**," said the slug known as Katsuyu, slithering towards the two other Alpha Summons.

"**About time you showed up, Katsuyu**," commented Gamabunta. "**Hope you can still hold your ground against this jerk**."

"**Do not fret, 'Bunta**," reassured the Slug Queen. "**I may have not seen a fight in years, but I definitely did not let my skills go to waste**."

"Can we save this for later?" asked Jiraiya, perched atop the Toad Boss' nose. "Evil, psycho snake-man at twelve-o'-clock."

Orochimaru sneered nastily at the Toad Sage's remark. "Is this another one of your pathetic attempts at humor, Dobe? Since our days as a team up until now, you still are immature."

"You don't have to worry about that anymore, slimeball!" Tsunade yelled. "When this fight's over, the Sannin will be no more!

"Katsuyu," she commanded. "Please take Shizune and the Inuzukas to a safer location."

"**Yes Milady**." In a manner similar to the bunshin technique, a smaller slug separated from the original, scooping up Shizune, Naruto, and Aomaru before slithering out to safety.

As soon as Shizune and the Inuzuka duo were out of sight, Tsunade initiated the summon battle by having Katsuyu spit acid at Manda. However, Manda managed to evade the attack and retaliated by wrapping his tail around the Slug Queen, literally squeezing the life out of her. Gamabunta intervened by swing his tanto towards the Snake Lord's head, only to have Manda clamp his jaws over the blade.

"**Crap! We're trapped**!" growled Gamabunta as he tried to pull his tanto out of the Snake Lord's jaws.

"Not quite," Tsunade replied, jumping off Katsuyu. "Katsuyu, NOW!"

The Slug Queen burst into thousands of smaller slugs, only to reform a distance away, inadvertently pulling her out of the Snake Lord's death grip.

His tail now free, Manda used it to throw off Gamabunta, making the toad release his hold on the tanto. However, Manda was not done yet. He spat the giant blade towards Gamabunta and Katsuyu, aiming to impale them both. Fortunately, the Toad Boss managed to jump out of the way, and the blade imbedded itself into the ground, a few meters away from the Slug Queen.

Tsunade dashed towards the massive tanto, and using its hilt as a lever of sorts, she launched herself back onto Katsuyu's head. She was about to attack the traitorous Sannin once more, when Jiraiya stepped forward instead.

"Step back, Tsu-hime," he said. "I'm finishing this once and for all. Yo 'Bunta, let's grease the pan and preheat this oven, shall we?"

"**Alright**," Gamabunta replied testily. "**But this is going to your tab**."

Jiraiya quickly flipped through the hand signs as the Toad Boss spat out a copious amount of oil. "**Katon: Gamayu Endan**!" A fireball emerged and ignited the oil flow, which in turn fueled the raging flames, increasing the fireball's size.

The fireball came in contact with Manda, creating a veritable inferno of smoke and fire.

"That should do it," cheered Jiraiya. "Nothing in creation could survive something like that."

"**I think you'd better recant your statement**," Gamabunta replied, pointing to what looked like a colossal piece of charred snake molt.

Jiraiya was flabbergasted. "What the-? How?" he sputtered. "Where could have that snake gone?"

"**Under your nose and one step ahead as it always has been**!" bellowed Manda as he reared up from underground and dove towards Jiraiya and Gamabunta, mouth agape and ready to bite them.

"OH, SHUT UP!" Tsunade roared, ramming Gamabunta's tanto blade right through the Snake Lord's maw. However, her victory was short-lived when Orochimaru's tongue constricted around her neck.

"You will rue the day that you interfered with my plans!" he screamed, as the slimy appendage wound tighter around her neck.

"Oh yeah?" Tsunade snarled, wriggling free and taking hold of the tongue that nearly strangled her. "Well _you'll_ rue the day that you decided to mess around with my loved ones!" Yanking the Snake Sannin forward, Tsunade cocked back her fist and slugged him as hard as she could.

As Orochimaru went skyward, Tsunade jumped after him, sending kicks and punches along his way.

As they both came back from their ascent, Tsunade landed back on the tanto's hilt, whereas Orochimaru continued plummeting towards the ground. However, turning into a human pancake was still too good a death for the Snake Sannin in Tsunade's eyes. Grabbing him by the tongue once more, she hauled him up like a yo-yo and beat him several more times, while latching onto his tongue the whole time, making it look like she was playing paddleball with the traitor as the ball.

As a battered Orochimaru rebounded back for another beatdown, Tsunade swung, but missed completely.

"**Maybe you should stop**," suggested Katsuyu, as she observed a pained expression cross the Slug Sannin's features when she missed. "**Your muscles have finally reached their limits**."

Tsunade snorted as she continued her assault on the unfortunate traitor. "Naw, I'm just a bit rusty, is all. Nothing that a little warm-up couldn't fix, and I have the perfect training dummy right here." She emphasized her point by sending Orochimaru earthbound with a particularly vicious punch.

Realizing that this was his chance, Orochimaru attempted to flee the battle, but Tsunade had caught up with him.

"And where do you think you're going, slippery snake?" she snarled, unleashing another flurry of kicks and punches.

In a last-ditch effort to defend himself, Orochimaru's tongue shot out once more, wrapping itself around the Slug Sannin's waist. "Die, Tsunade!" he screamed, as he brought forth the Kusanagi in an attempt to rid himself of his former teammate once and for all.

"Not in this life!" Tsunade replied, freeing herself from her teammate's tongue and using the Kusanagi's blade as a lever to launch herself high into the air and punched the ground with a chakra-enhanced punch, sending Orochimaru airborne once more. "Game over, dirtbag!" she shouted, giving him a spin-kick that sent him flying twenty feet, before using another super-punch that catapulted him into the tanto before he landed onto Manda's head.

"Give it up, Teme," Jiraiya called from atop of Gamabunta. "It's over!"

"Never!" Orochimaru cackled madly. "It'll be a cold day in hell before I'd surrender to any of you fools!"

"**You're the fool**!" Manda managed to hiss despite the blade sealing his mouth shut. "**Your idiocy has cost me my meal today! It is only this accursed blade that prevents me from devouring you right this instant! You will pay dearly for this**!" The Snake Lord gave another angry hiss before returning to the Summon Realm.

Orochimaru could only stare blankly at the spot the Snake Lord occupied, when the crunch of gravel brought him back to reality. He looked up to see his former teammates staring down at him in disgust.

Jiraiya was quick to remark. "Well, how the mighty have fallen."

Orochimaru choked out a bitter laugh. "You really think you could defeat me? I, who have achieved immortality?" he crowed, peeling off his face to reveal the true visage of his host's body. He looked at Tsunade. "Even if you will not heal my arms, I'll simply find another way."

"Oh, that is just wrong on so many levels," Tsunade commented.

Jiraiya simply glared at the man he once considered as his best friend.

'_This isn't Orochimaru_,' he whispered to himself. '_The Oro-teme I knew would never defile a human body for his own personal gain. This has to be someone else_…'

"I'd hate to cut this reunion short, but something came up," Orochimaru sneered as he phased into the ground. "'Til next time, ___dear _friends."

Jiraiya and Tsunade dove in to prevent the villain from escaping, but it was too late. Orochimaru had once again evaded the long arm of the law.

"Well, at least we managed to catch his whiny little assistant," Jiraiya muttered. "That's one traitor down for the books."

"I beg to differ, Lord Jiraiya," said Kabuto as he weakly got up. "A word of advice, you really shouldn't count your chickens before they hatch."

"Jiraiya, come on! Grab 'im!" Tsunade screeched, lunging for the bespectacled medic.

The Toad Sage joined his teammate but Kabuto was able to slip through with a Kawarimi no Jutsu before using the Shunshin to disappear without a trace.

Tsunade stared at the spot where the young traitor vanished before punching the ground in vexation. "Damn it!"

* * *

"Knock, knock!" Jiraiya chirped as he, Tsunade and Shizune entered the hotel room where Naruto and Aomaru were currently staying as they recuperated from their battle against Kabuto.

Naruto put down the magazine he was reading. "Ero-Sennin! Granny Tsunade! Shizune-neechan! What brings you here?"

His greeting was replied by a "Don't call me that!" and a couple of punches to his head, courtesy of Jiraiya and Tsunade. At his bedside, Aomaru rolled his eyes in that doggy manner of his.

"Great news, kid!" Jiraiya announced cheerfully. "The mission was a success!"

Naruto's eyes lit up. "Really? You mean-"

Tsunade ruffled Naruto's spiky locks. "Yep. Ya got yourself a new Hokage, kid."

"Look at it this way, Gaki," said Jiraiya, a perverted grin flitting his lips. "Now your girlfriend back home has a fighting chance for recovery."

Tsunade's expression was incredulous. "He did this for a _girl_?"

"Yes, I'm doing this for a girl," said a very embarrassed Naruto. "But she's _not_ my girlfriend! We're just good friends." Beside him, Aomaru snorted as if to say, "Keep telling yourself that."

"But in all truth, ya did good, kid," Jiraiya quipped, eyeing the Shodai's pendant dangling from Naruto's neck. "Never thought that your little wager would actually bring back a leader. Then again, Tsu-hime always was a bad gambler."

Naruto rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Now that you mention it, do you really think that Granny Tsunade would make a good Hokage? She drinks, she gambles, and she ain't fooling anyone with that 'fountain-of-youth' jutsu of hers."

"Brat…"

Naruto turned to see Tsunade looming over him with fire flashing out of her eyes. She brought up her finger, and the blond screwed his eyes shut, expecting another finger flick, like his last encounter with the Slug Sannin. However, the pain and the flying sensation never came. Instead, there was a slight poke on his forehead.

Taken aback by the Sannin's gentleness, the younger blond opened his eyes to see Tsunade smiling at him. "You're a really miracle in the making, kid. I have a feeling that you'll become an excellent ninja and a great Hokage in the future."

Naruto blushed. "Really?"

Tsunade kissed him on the forehead. "Really."

Naruto pumped his fist into the air before jumping out of bed. "LOOK OUT WORLD, 'CUZ HERE COMES NARUTO INUZUKA, FUTURE HOKAGE!!!"

* * *

A/N: And that was the conclusion of the Search for Tsunade Arc. Dang, that thing was a doozy to write, so take my word for when I say that I know that it's cluttered. I had to go to just to look at the episode synopsis to finish this thing. All-in-all, I think this chapter is most canonically accurate on I have written so far, but there are still changes, of course. After this, I'd probably write a few filler chapters before proceeding to the Retrieval Arc. That's right, folks! This story's almost done. But don't fret. As I said, I am projecting for a prequel entitled _The Tale of the Claw_, or a sequel called _Secret of the Tails_. Stay beautiful, and don't forget to read and review!

Love and peace,

N & B

P.S.: While you guys wait for my updates, feel free to check out a new story that I have put up as my side project. It's a parody of _Charlotte's Web_ entitled _Kurenai's Web_. I know you think that parodies are probably the lowest form of literature, but seriously please give this one a chance. Reviews are greatly appreciated.


	47. Homecoming

A/N: After a week of not updating, here's a new chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

**A Fox among the Hounds**

_Homecoming_

* * *

It was business as usual for Kotetsu Hagane and Izumo Kamizuki. As Chuunin, they usually spent most of their time in the mission room, on lookout patrol, or doing guard duty at the gate, with occasional C to B-rank missions. And today, they were stationed at Watchtower B.

"This is boring," Kotetsu yawned. "Nothing ever happens when we go to lookout."

"You might just eat your words," Izumo warned. "Remember what happened when Tojo was on guard duty not so long ago? _Itachi Uchiha_ attacked. _Itachi Uchiha_ of all people!"

"I don't want to rumble with Itachi Uchiha. I just wish something _slightly_ interesting would happen for once. All this inaction is killing my brain cells so as we speak."

Izumo simply shot his friend a disapproving look until he spotted something in the distance. "Hey Ko, do you see what I see?"

Kotetsu peered out but saw nothing. "I think the monotony's getting to your head. I don't see anything."

Izumo shoved a pair of standard-issue binoculars into his friend's hands and pointed to a direction. "Look again."

"I see them!" Kotetsu exclaimed. "It looks like… 'Ey, is that who I think it is?"

"Let me take a better look," said Izumo, snatching the binoculars. He peered through them. "Oh my God, it is!"

* * *

As soon as the search party arrived at the gates, they were warmly received by Tsume and Kuromaru and Hiashi, all of whom had been informed by Izumo and Kotetsu.

Upon seeing Naruto, Tsume immediately smothered him with hugs and kisses. "Pup, I'm so glad you made it back safe and sound. I can't believe you've successfully completed your first retrieval mission." Tears prickled her eyes. "If your father, bless his soul, was here to see this, he would be so proud."

"You all must be exhausted from your journey," observed Hiashi.

"You bet your sweet bippy we are," Jiraiya replied. "Let's go over to the Kage Tower. We'll discuss the details over a cup of tea."

"Well, I'm going to see Hinata," announced Naruto, careful not to use the word 'princess' in front of his friend's father. He looked at Hiashi and Tsume. "If it's alright with you, that is."

"I don't mind," said Hiashi. "Go ahead."

Tsume shrugged. "Eh, why not?"

Naruto gave his mother a hug and a grateful bow to Hiashi before dashing off to the hospital with Aomaru.

As the adults made their way towards the Kage Tower, all activity along their route came to a halt as shinobi and civilians alike peered over whatever chore they were doing to witness the return of the wayward Senju.

* * *

"He actually learned the Rasengan within _a week_?" Tsume asked, amazed.

"Yes," Shizune confirmed. "I saw him train myself. I must say, Lady Tsume, your son is really dedicated in what he does."

"I wouldn't really say that," said the Inuzuka matriarch, rather flustered.

"Don't be modest," Tsunade put in. "You should've seen the look on that traitor's face when Naruto rammed that bastard in. Your kid's crazy good!"

"He _is_ Rookie of the Year, after all," Hiashi quipped. '_Just like Minato_.'

"He might be a goofball, but he's very talented, considering his age," added Jiraiya. "He's well on his way to becoming a great shinobi." '_Just like Minato_.'

"I agree," said Tsunade, putting her hand onto the spot where her pendant used to be. "He's some kid." '_Just like Minato_.'

* * *

Hinata was quietly conversing with Hanabi, Neji, and Kiba and Akamaru, when there was a knock on the door.

"Ms. Hyuuga, you have a visitor," announced a voice on the other side of the door.

"Let him in," said the soft-spoken girl.

As the door opened, a red blur rushed in and jumped onto Hinata's lap.

"Aomaru-chan?" wondered a startled Hinata. "If you're here, that means-"

"Hello!" chirped a certain blond as he walked in.

"Naruto-niisan!" cheered Hanabi as she ran to the blond Inuzuka and gave him a hug.

"Naruto-kun…" whispered Hinata, twiddling Aomaru's ears.

"Bro! You're back!" exclaimed Kiba. "How was the mission?"

"Total success," replied the blond, grinning.

"You mean-?" Hinata could not help but ask.

"Yup! Granny Tsunade has promised to heal your legs," Naruto finished. "You can still be a ninja, and the best part is, you don't have to be marked with that awful seal!"

"Erm, Naruto…"

The blond whirled to face Neji. "Yes, what is it?"

"Hinata is no longer in any danger of being branded."

"Say what?"

"Not so long ago, Father branded the Clan Elders who wanted to mark Nee-san," Hanabi declared.

Naruto was confused. "I thought Lord Hiashi was against the Caged Bird Seal."

"He is," explained Neji. "But the Clan Elders have been interfering for far too long. As Clan Head, Uncle is supposed to finalize all clan decisions; while the Elders are only there to guide him. For a long time now, Uncle has tolerated their actions; however, by pushing Uncle to mark Hinata, they have overstepped their boundaries."

"Serves 'em right, those pruny bastards," said Naruto, plopping down on an empty chair at Hinata's bedside.

The two families chatted for a while until Kiba realized that it was time for him to leave.

"Well I gotta go," Kiba announced, getting up. "I promised Ino that I'd run a few deliveries today. Smell ya later. Come on, Akamaru." Said puppy gave a small yip as he followed his partner out the door.

"Neji and I are leaving as well," said Hanabi, tugging her cousin's hand. "Our friends will be glad to know that you've returned."

"Why do I have to come with?" asked the Hyuuga prodigy.

"Because Father said you'd be watching over me while he's busy," Hanabi replied, towing her cousin out the door, leaving Naruto and Hinata alone in the room. "Just come with me."

"Naruto-kun?"

"Hmm?" The blond turned a cerulean gaze at his teammate.

"Will I really become a ninja again?" she asked nervously.

"Of course!" Naruto assured, gently patting her hand.

"Are you certain?"

"I have never been more certain in my life," said Naruto, his blue eyes locking with Hinata's lavender ones. "You just have to believe in yourself and never give up."

A light blush flushed against Hinata's cheeks as she was drawn in to the azure orbs before her. The blush intensified when the girl realized that Naruto was unconsciously drawing his face closer to hers.

Their faces were inches apart when Kiba suddenly burst back into the room. "Hey guys, I just remembered I forgot my- OH SWEET SENJU!"

Kiba's yelp startled the two friends back into reality. Just then, they realized that their faces were close. So close in fact, that their breaths were intermingling. Blushing furiously and apologizing profusely, Naruto jumped back, before excusing himself to leave. Aomaru followed suit, but not before flashing a glare at Kiba for ruining the moment.

Seeing that Kiba was too shocked to remember what he was doing, Akamaru took the liberty to bark into his ear, bringing him out of his shock.

"Did I just see what I thought I saw?" he asked.

Hinata simply blushed and shook her head, while Inner Hinata began to make plans for the demise of the older Inuzuka brother.

* * *

"Oh my… This isn't good," Tsunade muttered, checking her final diagnosis.

"W-what do you mean, Lady Tsunade?" asked Hinata. Beside her, Hiashi stiffened at the medic's expression, knowing that whatever she had to say was not going to be comforting in the slightest.

"Well, it's more of a good news-bad news thing, really," explained the Senju. "The fractures on your arm and legs have healed for the most part; but during the time of the fracture, some of the bone fragments were lodged into your spine. The good news is, I know a surgical technique that could extract the fragments, but the bad news is that there's a fifty percent chance that you might not survive the surgery."

"Is there no other way, Lady Tsunade?" asked Hiashi. "Is this your only option?"

"Believe me Hiashi, if there was a safer way to do this, I would've done it a long time ago. But the decision is with your daughter if she wants to proceed with the surgery."

Hiashi turned to Hinata. "Are sure you want to do this, daughter? There is a possibility that you might die."

"Father, the life of a ninja has always been full of risks, and this is no different." Hinata's eyes steeled with resolve. "This is a chance I am willing to take."

"I am not going to let my first-born die!" Hiashi all but roared.

"And letting me live as a cripple is a fate worse than death!" Hinata shot back. "I'm sorry Father, but I happen to like being a ninja. It has given me strength, happiness, and most importantly, the best friends anyone could ever have."

Hiashi tried to dissuade his daughter. "But-"

"My mind is made up, Father. I have to do this. I am not going to give up on my dreams or happiness."

"Is this what you really desire?" Hiashi's tone was somber.

"Yes Father."

"Then I have no choice but to hope for the best and pray for a recovery." Hiashi clasped his daughter's good hand. "Stay strong, Hinata." He pulled her into a hug.

Hinata burrowed as much as she could into her father's embrace. "Thank you, Father. And don't worry, I will be fine."

"Ahem."

Both Hyuugas turned to see that Tsunade was still in the room, tapping her pen on the clipboard. "So I'll take that as a yes?"

* * *

Hinata's surgery was a complete success; and with the help of some motor therapy from Tsunade's program, the young Hyuuga was soon up and running.

As soon as she could move without assistance, Hinata returned to her combat training which had become slightly rusty due to the time she had spent in the hospital. Thankfully, she had her friends, teachers, and family to help her out, and it was not long before she was back in action and better than ever.

* * *

A week after Jiraiya and the Inuzuka duo returned with Tsunade and Shizune, Tsunade was formally inaugurated as the Fifth Hokage and the event was celebrated with great pomp and splendor. Stores were closed as everyone in the entire village put on their Sunday's best and gathered in the village square outside the Kage Tower. Surprisingly, even Sasuke Uchiha, who had somewhat recovered from his encounter with Itachi, turned up for the event.

Jiraiya began with the opening remarks. "Citizens of Konoha, after fifteen long years, one of our brethren has finally decided to return to her roots. A woman of imposing strength and beauty, one of the Densetsu no Sannin, and the granddaughter of none other than the Founder himself, I give you the Fifth Hokage- Tsunade Senju!"

The crowd erupted into cheers as the new Hokage, decked in her ceremonial robes, stepped out to the balcony.

"Dear friends," she began. "It is on this memorable day that I accept the title of Hokage, but let me be the first to say that being Hokage is not simply about power and prestige. The Kage is an honored position rooted in exemplary leadership, selflessness, and patriotism.

"But what is a Kage without the village? It is the village that supports the Kage and the Kage that supports his village. Let us give our best efforts for the betterment of Konoha and may the Will of Fire shine in us all!"

The responding ovation was thunderous as the Fire Daimyo formally inducted the new Hokage by tapping her shoulder with the ceremonial wazikashi.

"Long live Tsunade!" crowed the throng. "Long live Konoha! May they prosper until the end of days!"

* * *

One of Tsunade's first official duties as Godaime Hokage was to appoint the new Chuunin by analyzing the results of the latest Chuunin Exams, and that of course involved paperwork. Lots and lots of paperwork.

After grueling hours of paperwork and constant interventions from Shizune to stop her mentor from burning the documents, the new Chuunin were finally chosen.

* * *

"Granny, I'm here!" Naruto, with Aomaru on his head, came bursting through the doors, catching the attention of five pairs of eyes. "Did I make it on time?"

"Barely," Shikamaru remarked. "I think a bit of Kakashi-sensei has rubbed off on you."

"You're one to talk," Naruto retorted. "You're both so lazy, I sometimes wonder if you and Kakashi-sensei are distant relatives or something."

Somewhere in Konoha, a cyclopean Jonin sneezed into his book.

"Ahem…" Shizune interrupted. "I understand that it's funny to diss your Jonin instructor and all, but could you at least do that at a more appropriate time and place?"

"Sorry." The two Genin immediately shut up at her rebuke.

"Alright, alright, let's just start this meeting so that we already can get on with our lives," said Tsunade rather testily. "Shino Aburame, Shikamaru Nara, TenTen, and Naruto Inuzuka, let me be the first to inform you that due to your exemplary performance and excellent merit during the Chuunin Exams, I hereby promote you to Chuunin rank."

Both Naruto and TenTen cheered at the announcement, whereas Shikamaru appeared peeved, while Shino remained impassive.

Tsunade pulled out four Chuunin flak vests and handed one to each of the four teenagers. "As Chuunin, you are now leaders within your own rights, meaning you now have the power to decide for your team, and so on and so forth. Now get out there and show them what it means to be a Chuunin of Konoha!"

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha was nearing the end of his patience. For weeks he had been waiting for the results of the Chuunin Exams, but so far there had been no word.

Despite being booted out of the Exams for using the Chidori, the Uchiha loyalists in the council managed to overrule Sasuke's disqualification through Kurenai's report on his timed rescue on the escort team of Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, and Rock Lee during the Invasion.

Just then, as he was passing by the Kage Tower, he was greatly surprised and angered to see three of his former classmates and Neji Hyuuga's teammate stepping out, each one carrying a Chuunin vest.

The very sight itself made the rage boil within him. He had been outranked by the Academy dead-last, a bug-boy, a plain Jane, and his greatest rival. He clenched his fists. Apparently, even the Uchiha name could not bolster his career.

'_One of these days_,' he whispered. '_One of these days, I will surpass you all, and you will be in the bottom, where you belong_.'

* * *

A/N: And that's Chapter 47. While there's no general storyline in this chapter, it simply narrates the sequence of events that took place during Tsunade's return and subsequent inauguration. Also, I apologize if the speeches are a bit short; as I am not an orator. Maybe I could write a few more filler chapters before tackling the Sasuke Retrieval Arc, just so to prolong the story. Anyway, I hope you find this chapter to your liking. Any inconsistencies and plot holes will be edited out. Don't forget to send your love by reviewing!

Your friend,

N & B

P.S.: Please also read and review my side project, _Kurenai's Web_, a Naru-tized parody of _Charlotte's Web._ I promise you won't be disappointed by its content.


	48. The Festival

**A Fox among the Hounds**

_The Festival_

* * *

It was now mid-November and autumn was in full swing. Already, the leaves that gave Konoha its name were piling up on the streets, and it could only mean one thing. It was once again time for the Konoha Festival of Fire.

The Festival of Fire was an annual event that celebrated the coming of winter, and its main event was a bonfire ceremony at the village shrine. However, the Festival of Fire was also notorious with teenage couples. There was a local legend that if a girl and a boy had their first kiss by the fireflies' light on the Festival of Fire, they would be bound to each other forever. Of course, it was just a legend, and fireflies were now very rare; but there were always the dauntless few who would try to search for the elusive nest of fireflies. But even no one had ever found the nest; with its numerous stalls and activities, the Festival of Fire was still an enjoyable event for couples, married and unmarried.

Mayhap that was the reason why Hana Inuzuka came running home one day, looking exceptionally cheerful.

"Deidara's asked me out to the Festival of Fire!" she announced gleefully.

Naruto was quick to comment. "And I feel sorry for him."

"Ooh… BURN!" Kiba chortled, and the two brothers shared a high-five.

"That's not funny!" Hana snapped, bonking both their heads.

"I don't really see what the big deal is," Kiba remarked, rubbing his new lump. "We go to the festival every year."

"Yeah, but this is the first time I'm going with a _date_," Hana retorted. "And about time too," she added rather giddily.

"I could think of a few good reasons why no one's ever asked you out," Naruto quipped.

Hana's eyes narrowed. "Say it, and I'll neuter you."

* * *

Later that day, Naruto, Kiba, and their dogs were at Ichiraku's enjoying a mid-afternoon snack, when they heard someone calling, "Naruto! Naruto!"

The addressed blond looked up from his bowl of miso ramen to see Neji Hyuuga running up to him.

"Thought I'd find you here," panted the long-haired boy.

"Yo Neji, what up?" greeted Kiba.

"Well, I have a really big favor to ask of Naruto," Neji replied, catching his breath.

Naruto took a hearty slurp out of his ramen bowl before looking at Neji. "Well, what can I do for ya?"

"You see, it's like this…" Neji began, looking rather embarrassed. "You know Koh, right? Hinata's bodyguard? Well, he caught ill today, so he can't attend to his usual duties… …and so I was wondering if you'd like to be Hinata's escort to the festival."

"What about you?" asked Kiba, poking a fishcake with his chopsticks. "You're her cousin. Why don't you escort her?"

Neji blushed, a rare action for the boy. "Yeah about that… You see, I kinda asked TenTen out to the festival, and having Hinata around would just make her feel like the third wheel."

"What about your uncle?" suggested Naruto.

"Why do you think I'm asking you to escort my cousin?" Neji snapped. "Uncle will be one of the festival judges, so he will be very busy, as are the other Hyuugas who have already committed to the festival. So will you do it? Will you escort Hinata to the festival?"

"Well… I don't know…" stammered the blond, still feeling awkward about the near-kiss incident with Hinata at the hospital.

"Look, you're her best friend," Neji pointed out. "You're practically like her brother and an honorary Hyuuga among our circles. She's most comfortable around you."

"Do it, Bro," Kiba prodded. "Now's your chance!"

Naruto tilted his head curiously at his brother. "Chance for what?"

Kiba nearly facepalmed. "Geez, you're hopeless! Just go for it!"

"Woof!" (trans: "Yeah! Go for it, Naruto!") Akamaru and Aomaru chimed in.

"But…" Naruto began.

"Look, if it'll make you feel better, I'll ask Sakura out and we could double date or something like that," Kiba offered.

"But…" Naruto tried again.

"Just say yes," said Neji, getting impatient.

"Alright!" exclaimed the blond, throwing his hands in the air, annoyed with his friend and brother's constant badgering. "If I escort Hinata, will you stop bugging me?"

"Yes," Kiba and Neji spoke in unison.

"Fine! I'll accompany her to the festival!"

"Great!" said Neji. "I knew I could count on you. Just drop by the Hyuuga compound at around… …say, six-thirty, and have her home somewhere around ten. Oh, and Naruto, one more thing-"

"What?" asked the blond, turning to look at the Hyuuga.

"If you somehow upset my cousin in any way, I will hit you with the Jyuuken so hard, both your ancestors and descendants will feel it."

"I'll keep that in mind," Naruto replied.

"And I'm glad you understand," said Neji. "Anyway, I have to go, I still have some errands to run."

Once Neji was out of earshot, Kiba decided to state his opinion about what just happened. "Looks like you got a date," he quipped, waggling his eyebrows.

Naruto blushed furiously. "No I don't! You and Neji badgered me into escorting Hinata. Tell him Ayame; tell him it's not a date."

"I think Neji pretty much pushed you into dating his cousin," said Ayame, who had been observing the entire conversation between Neji and Naruto.

The blond pouted. "Et tu, Ayame?"

"You _are_ going to spend a whole lot of time with her on the festival, and you two are bound to have some fun, so technically, it _is_ a date, even though none of you initiated it," Ayame explained with a knowing wink.

Kiba then stood up and slapped his bill on the counter. "Speaking of dates, I think I'd better go ask Sakura. I _did_ promise a double date."

"Well, good luck with that," said Ayame. "You're not the only one who wants to ask Sakura out. Rock Lee's after her too."

"WHAT!" Kiba shrieked, running out. "No way I'm letting Brow Boy get the lead on me!"

"Yip! Yip! Arf!" (trans: "Oi Kiba, wait up!") Akamaru barked, chasing after his partner.

* * *

Approaching the Hyuuga compound, Naruto nervously brushed his blue spiral-patterned haori. '_Well, here goes nothing_,' he thought as he edged closer to the Hyuuga guardhouse.

"Halt!" said the sentry. "State your name and business."

"N-naruto Inuzuka and Aomaru," answered the blond, pointing to the dog on his head. "I'm here to escort Lady Hinata Hyuuga to the Festival of Fire."

"Ah yes, Master Inuzuka," nodded the sentry. "Master Neji has informed us of your arrival. The young Lady and her father are waiting for you in the main house."

Naruto gulped audibly. "Her father? Lord Hiashi?"

"Yes," replied the sentry. "The main house is straight ahead."

As the Inuzuka duo made their way to the main house, Naruto could not help but feel conscious of the Hyuuga branch members milling about. They simply stood there, watching, whispering.

Upon reaching the front door, another branch member quickly ushered the blond into the sitting room where the Hyuuga clan head and his first-born were waiting.

* * *

Hiashi's hands formed a small pyramid as pale, calculating eyes scrutinized the blond boy before him. "So _you _will be escorting my daughter," he finally spoke.

"Yes sir," Naruto replied in an uncharacteristically small voice.

Hiashi turned to his daughter who was dressed in a light periwinkle kimono with leaf designs embroidered in mauve thread. "My child, are you certain you still want young Naruto to escort you? It is still not too late for me to arrange for Neji and TenTen to accompany you."

Hinata smiled and gently shook her head. "There is no need, Father. I think you are forgetting that I too am a ninja of Konoha and am perfectly capable of taking care of myself."

"It's not that," said the Hyuuga patriarch. "It is your safety that I am most concerned about."

"Don't worry, Lord Hyuuga," Naruto said. "I pledge upon the Inuzuka's name that Hinata will be safe with Aomaru and me."

Hiashi mulled over the Inuzuka's words. Pledging over the Inuzuka name was the most sacred act among the dog clan, and failing to fulfill the pledge would be the ultimate disgrace for that clan. "Very well," he said. "Hinata, you and your escort may attend the Festival of Fire on the grounds that you will be home by your curfew."

Hinata gave a gracious bow. "Yes Father, and thank you for allowing us this evening."

* * *

"Do you see them?" Sakura asked, craning her head over the bustling crowd.

Slit-like pupils scanned the over the sea of heads until they landed upon a patch of sunshine yellow topped with a red ball of fur. Beside that yellow patch was a patch of bluish-black with a flower pin on the side.

"There they are!" Kiba exclaimed and began waving his hands frantically. "Oi Naruto! Hinata! Over here!"

* * *

Naruto and Hinata were plying through the crowds when they heard a voice calling their names. At first, it hard to discern due to the cacophony of peddlers and haggling villagers, but as they walked on, the sound became clearer, signifying they were near the source.

"Is that Kiba?" Hinata asked.

Naruto strained his ears and listened again. The voice was definitely Kiba's, but the brunet was nowhere in sight. It was really hard to see through the throng of people.

Just then, the blond had an idea. He might not be able to find Kiba, but he had someone who could. Setting Aomaru on the ground, he gave the order, "Help us find Kiba, boy!"

At the command and the mention of Kiba, the puppy began sniffing for any trace of the older Inuzuka brother. As soon as he caught the scent, he began yipping madly.

"He's found him!" Naruto exclaimed triumphantly. He grabbed Hinata's hand and followed the yappy dog. "Let's go!"

* * *

Kiba's fingers clenched over the hem of his green, triangle-patterned haori. "Where'd they go? They were just there a moment ago."

Sakura pushed a stray lock out of her eye. "Kiba, please be patient. I'm sure they're just around."

"But they were just there!" insisted the brunet. He jumped off the barrel he was sitting on. "That's it, I'm going to go look for 'em!"

"ARF!"

"I don't think that's really necessary," Sakura quipped, pointing to the red dog that had jumped out of the sea of people.

"Aomaru? If you're here that means…"

"WE'RE HERE!" Naruto and Hinata burst out of the crowd.

"About time!" Kiba huffed. "What took you two lovebirds so long?"

"Shut up, Kiba!" Naruto growled. "Hinata-hime and I are just friends, right Hinata-hime?"

"Yes… Friends," squeaked the shy Hyuuga. '_But not for long_…' cackled Inner Hinata.

"Kiba! Stop harassing Hinata and Naruto-" Sakura scolded.

"Thank you!" said the blond. "At least someone understands!"

"-even if they look cute holding hands like that," finished the pinkette.

Poor Hinata was embarrassed beyond compare and began blushing, whereas Naruto got flustered.

"I'm just looking out for her as promised," said the blond defensively. "And you should know my nindo- I _always_ keep my promises."

Kiba was not convinced. "Yeah, keep telling yourself that. You're just-" But Sakura cut him off.

"Oh, how chivalric!" she squealed. She elbowed Kiba. "Why can't you be like that?"

"Hey I may not be chi-val-ric, whatever that means," retorted the brunet, rubbing the sore spot. "But I can sure as hell show you guys how to have fun. LET'S RAVE!" Kiba took Sakura's hand and led her off into the merriment before them.

Hinata watched as Kiba and Sakura disappeared into the crowd, leaving her alone with Naruto. '_Now's my chance for some quality-time with Naru-kun_,' cackled Inner Hinata, rubbing her hands in glee. But just then, her happy bubble was promptly quashed when Kiba and Akamaru returned with Sakura.

"Forgot that we were on a _double date_," said the brunet, sheepishly scratching on one of the red triangles on his cheeks. "Two's company, three may be a crowd, but it takes four to PAR-TAY!" He beckoned to Hinata, Naruto and Aomaru. "Come on!"

* * *

The shrine grounds were abuzz with life and merriment. The whole area was dotted with a multitude of peddlers and their booths. There were games booths; food hawkers with their wares; and little curio stands with all sorts of trinkets. Strung overhead were paper lanterns that illuminated the affair, and all around, the joyful sounds of revelry could be heard.

As the quartet walked through the area, they also encountered and chatted with their other friends along the way. There was Neji and TenTen at the target booth (TenTen had already won a plush raccoon, fox, and cat, courtesy of Neji's wallet); Shikamaru and Temari (who was visiting), facing off at the Shogi tournament; and Shino and Kin who were looking at knick-knacks by one of the curio stalls. The double date was later joined by Chouji and Ino, making it a triple date.

Ino smiled slyly as she looked at the pair seated in front of her. "You and Hinata, huh?" she mused, taking a bite of her tempura. "About time you two got together."

Once again Hinata had to fight the urge to faint in front of her friends, whereas Naruto nearly choked on his tea. "For the _nth_ time, it's not a date!" he sputtered. "She's my best friend, and I promised her family that I'd look out for her."

Sakura, Kiba, Chouji, Ino, and the dogs all gave a simultaneous eye roll. "Yeah, sure, whatever you say," they said.

After dinner, the six rookies were once again enjoying the festivities at the shrine. For a while, the boys blew off their pocket money in the game booths with Kiba and Chouji winning a flower pin and a pair of butterfly hairclips for Sakura and Ino, respectively. Strangely enough, only Naruto did not win a prize.

* * *

At the end of the bonfire ceremony, the festival was closed with a massive fireworks display, which Deidara had helped to prepare several days prior to the event.

Everyone watched in awe and wonder as brilliant colors flared throughout the night sky. Hana was completely smitten when the pyrotechnic display formed a dog holding a flower. While an ordinary person would find it as a mere display of ingenious artistry and clever wordplay, the Inuzuka girl knew that this was the Yamanaka heir's way of showing his affection for her.

Soon enough, the festival was over, and everyone went on home. As promised, Naruto escorted Hinata home. As they passed by the courtyard before the manor, the two young teens bid each other a goodnight.

"Thank you for the wonderful evening, Naruto-kun," said Hinata in a whisper. "I really had a good time with you tonight."

"No problem," said the blond, scratching his whisker marks. "I'm just sorry I couldn't get you anything. Maybe I should've just saved up the money for the curio stand trinkets, instead of blowing it off at those carnie games. I really suck at those."

Hinata giggled. "True, you didn't win anything at the festival, but I think you've already give me the greatest gift there is."

Naruto looked up. "Really, what is it?"

Hinata's blush returned tenfold. "Being my friend."

"Well, who wouldn't want to be your friend?" said the blond, who again had unconsciously drawn his face closer to the girl's. "You're one of the kindest souls I've ever met. Anyone would be blessed to have you as their friend. And I'm glad that I'm one of them."

Hinata pulled a pale hand to her chest. "Naruto…"

'_Oh brother_,' thought Aomaru. '_Here they go again. Better resolve this before someone ruins the moment again_.' Running up behind Hinata, the puppy gave her a hard nudge, pushing her closer to Naruto, just as the blond moved closer once more.

At that moment, their lips touched, and all coherent thought was erased from their minds. And there they stood, in the courtyard, unbeknownst to them, illuminated by the fireflies' light.

The sound of approaching footsteps suddenly brought them back to reality, and as soon as they realized what they were doing, they pulled away, blushing.

"I… …um… …gotta go," said the blond as he clumsily stumbled back. "Goodnight and pleasant dreams, Hime. Come on, Aomaru. Let's go home."

Hinata could not reply, but simply nodded and waved at the retreating blond until he was already out of sight.

As she entered the house, she was immediately greeted by her younger sister, who was still awake.

"How was your evening, Nee-san?" Hanabi asked. "Did you have a good time?"

"It was magical," Hinata replied with a dreamy sigh. "It was simply magical."

* * *

A/N: And that was the long-awaited kissing scene! I'm sorry it took 48 chapters to reach to that part, but you have to remember, that they're only thirteen! They are not a bunch of hoochie-mamas. Again, before you complain about everyone's OOC-ness, a reminder, this is an **alternate universe/reality**. Things are somewhat different.

Also, forgive the not very good romance. I'm a bit of a noob at writing these kinds of scenarios, but at least I didn't do the usual boy-meets-girl plot. That one can get **old**.

Again, reviews are greatly appreciated and such. Let me know what you think.

N & B


	49. Mission Ahoy

A/N: As most of you have voted for the Isaribi Arc, this is the new chapter for the month of June. Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**A Fox among the Hounds**

_Mission Ahoy_

* * *

Winter was definitely Tsunade's favorite season. During that period of frigid weather, missions and paperwork were at their annual low, and the lazy Hokage could keep her mind occupied on other things. However, things usually never stayed as one would like them to be, and spring soon returned, along with an upsurge of paperwork and ninja missions.

Tsunade was trying to concentrate on a mission report sent in by an ANBU notorious for his near-unreadable handwriting, when the door to her office flew open, and a red-and-blond blur came rushing in, disrupting her focus.

"Granny, Granny! It's finally spring!" chattered a very hyper Naruto Inuzuka, sporting a new look. He had ditched his jacket and now wore a mesh singlet underneath his Chuunin vest. "Where's that mission you promised?"

"Naruto-kun… That's not proper," said Hinata disapprovingly. During the winter, Hinata had taken up an apprenticeship with the Slug Sannin. With her Byakugan, gentle nature, excellent chakra control, and penchant for medicine, the meek Hyuuga had all the proper bearings for a medic-nin, and was an exceptionally good student.

The blond laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head. "Eheheh… Erm… What I meant to say was uh… …Lady Tsunade, do you have any good missions as of late?"

The female Hokage glared at the Inuzuka duo before her. "If I give you your mission, will you leave me the hell alone and let me do my work in peace?"

Naruto flashed her his infamous foxy grin. "You bet!"

"Fine! SHIZUNE!"

"You called, Shishou?" The poisons expert suddenly materialized from behind the Hokage's chair.

"Could you please bring in Mission File A-113?"

"Yes ma'am." Shizune disappeared for a moment and returned shortly after with a small folder and handed it to Naruto.

"A C-rank?" Naruto asked, eyeing the mark on the cover. "Shouldn't you be giving this to Kakashi-sensei first?"

"What are you, an Academy brat? You're a Chuunin for God sakes!" Tsunade retorted. "You're a team leader now!"

"T-team leader?" sputtered the Inuzuka. "Me?"

"Yeah, team leader!" said the Sannin. "That means you're in full command of a ninja squad, with members no higher than Chuunin rank of course."

"I'm in charge?"

"Yes! Some Hokage you'd be if you can't even lead a bunch of Genin," said Tsunade. "Now please select your team members."

Naruto opened the folder and leafed through its contents before closing it with a soft clap. "You want me to go to Sea Country and kill something called a Kaima?"

"Actually," Shizune corrected. "Your mission is simply to protect a cargo ship bound for the Land of Water. Sea Country thrives on its shipping business, and the Kaima has been wreaking havoc among the freighters. If you are attacked, you have full authority to exterminate the Kaima."

"Team members…" reminded the Slug Sannin.

"Alright," said Naruto. "Judging by the mission objectives, these are the people I need for my team…"

* * *

A lean, lanky man scrutinized the group before him. "Are you the ninja squad we requested for?"

Naruto stepped forward. "Affirmative. I am Naruto Inuzuka and this is my nin-ken partner Aomaru. With me are my squad members- Hinata Hyuuga…"

"Hello…" said the girl.

"…Kin Tsuchi…"

"Pleased to meet you…" greeted the ex-Oto-nin.

"…Rock Lee…"

"It is most youthful to have met you, good sir."

"…and Sasuke Uchiha."

"Hn," grunted the raven.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold up," said the man. "You're just a bunch of kids. Where's your squad leader?"

"Didn't you hear a thing I just said?" said the blond with a hint of exasperation. "I just introduced _my_ squad."

"You mean…"

"Yes! I _am_ the squad leader."

"Aren't you a bit young to be a squad leader?"asked the man.

"Why yes. Yes I am," Naruto replied, shrugging.

"Well, okay then! My name is Ofuda Banbaro, and I'm the captain of the cargo ship bound for the Land of Water. We'll be-"

"Aah!" A shrill cry cut the captain's speech short.

The Konoha group turned to see a pair of burly men harassing a young girl in bandages.

"Get out of here," snarled one of the men, sending a kick to the girl's side. "We don't like freaks in our town."

"Yeah," sneered the other man. "Why don't you go back to the hell pit ya crawled out of?" He hurled a rock at the girl only to have it deflected by a swing of Naruto's kodachi.

"Back off!" yelled the blond. "Why don'tcha pick on someone your own size?"

"Butt out, you brat!" yelled the first man.

"Yeah," supplied the other man. "This is between us and this monster here." He gave the girl a degrading look. "So get lost!"

"That's it! You're asking for it! Come on, Aomaru! Let's school these jerks!"

"So you want a piece of us, eh?" challenged the second man, getting into a stance. "Well I'm game. It'll be like taking candy from a- Oof!" He was cut off by Aomaru ramming into his stomach, before spinning into a roll and connecting again with his feet. Naruto followed suit and nailed down the first man with a vicious barrage of Inuzuka-style taijutsu. Within seconds, the two thugs were out like a light.

Naruto extended a helping hand to the girl. "Hey, are you okay?" he asked.

However, the girl simply slapped the hand away before running off.

"H-hey! What was that all about?" the blond called after the retreating figure. He turned to his nin-ken. "Now what do you suppose was eating her?"

"She's lost her sense of trust," said Kin, coming beside Naruto.

Naruto turned to look at the ex-Oto Genin. "Her sense of trust?"

"Yeah," muttered the raven-haired girl, her eyes hardening. "If you've been betrayed by a very close confidant, you have the tendency to lose your faith in just about everyone and everything. You become cynical, if you will."

* * *

"A lot on your mind?"

Naruto turned his gaze from the retreating shoreline to see Hinata coming towards him.

"Yeah…" he murmured, lazily petting Aomaru. "It's that girl from earlier… …and what Kin said. I just can't stop but think about how anyone could be that evil to…" He shuddered. "God, I can't even say it!"

"To what?" Hinata asked, genuinely confused.

"To… …to… …_betray_ someone," the blond whispered, putting stress on the word "betray". "Whoever caused it broke her trust! _Her trust_!"

Hinata put a comforting hand onto the boy's shoulder. "Naruto…"

"We're entering the riptide zone," announced the ferryman rowing the Konoha group and Banbaro towards the main island. "So hang on tight, folks."

Naruto held onto Aomaru and grabbed tightly onto the boat's side hull as the tiny vessel made its course through the patch of vortices and eddies. However, a particular violent whirlpool sent the boat lurching, and both Naruto and Aomaru fell overboard.

"NARUTO! AOMARU!" Hinata screamed, scrambling towards the spot where her friends had been thrown off. It took the combined efforts of Kin and Lee to hold her down to prevent the catboat from capsizing.

"Hinata, stay down," scolded Kin. "Do you want us to go over too?"

"Naruto and Aomaru are down there, and all you can think about is saving your own lives," Hinata half-sobbed.

"That's a rather unyouthful accusation," said Lee, wrinkling his nose. "Kin-san is right, you know. If we go under, we can't help Naruto-taichou and his nin-ken. For now, let's just hope for the best that- Whoa! Look at that!"

Everyone in the boat looked in surprise as the bandaged girl from earlier jumped in and swam towards the downed blond.

"Is she for real?" Kin asked, more to herself that to the others. "The currents'll kill her!"

"Look at her go!" Lee remarked, clearly impressed with how the girl was handling the currents. "She's actually doing it! OH! SHE'S GOT THEM!" He began waving his arms to signal the girl. "HEY! HEY! WE'RE OVER HERE!"

But instead of swimming towards the boat, the girl turned left towards a small group of rocky islands.

"H-HEY! COME BACK!" yelled Lee. "WHERE ARE YOU GOING!"

"They're headed towards the Eastern Keys," said Banbaro, staring at the direction to which the girl had swam off with Naruto and Aomaru in tow. "This isn't good."

"Why?" asked Hinata, getting increasingly worried for Naruto's well-being.

"Because," Banbaro replied with a shudder. "The Eastern Keys is where many of the Kaima sightings have been reported."

"If that is the case, let's set course towards the Eastern Keys," said Sasuke.

"Are you mad?" asked Banbaro. "Why the hell would you want to do that?"

"Because," answered the Uchiha with a dangerous flicker in his eyes. "One of our mission objectives is to exterminate the Kaima."

* * *

Naruto felt something when flick across his face repeatedly. As he tried to push it away, his hand came across something furry, and he realized who it was. _Aomaru_.

"Okay, okay, I'm up!" laughed the blond, pushing away the covers. He frowned. Covers? He hadn't been sleeping. In fact he was on a boat when- He was on a boat when they had hit a rough patch, and the Inuzuka duo were pitched into a raging whirlpool.

"Well, if you're up, that means you and your lady friend can up and leave then," said a figure standing by the doorway.

"What lady friend?" Naruto asked, turning to face the speaker. "Oh!" he gasped, recognizing the person. "You're that girl from earlier. Were you the one who saved me from the whirlpool?"

"Yeah, yeah…" the girl muttered in a bitter voice. "Now that we're even, why don't you take your lady friend and get off my property?"

"Look missy," said the blond. "If you didn't want me here, why didn't you just drop me off at the nearest inn? And just so you know, I wasn't with any lady since Aomaru and me fell in the water."

"Oh really?" purred Anko Mitarashi.

Naruto gasped in surprise. "Crazy Lady? What are you doing here?"

"I'm going to pretend I never heard that," said Anko rather sweetly. "But if you ever call me that again, I'll mount your balls right over my fireplace, am I clear?"

Naruto gulped audibly. "Crystal. Now seriously, what brought you to Sea Country?"

Anko grinned. "Well, it's like this-"

-_Flashback_-

_"You want me to WHAT?" Tsunade glared at several council members, all of whom were staunch supporters of Sasuke Uchiha._

_"Word has it that Sasuke Uchiha has been roped into a mission under the leadership of Chuunin Naruto Inuzuka," explained Councilmember Wazuru._

_Tsunade raised an elegant brow. "And what does this have to do with your request?"_

_"It is a known fact that Sasuke-kun and Inuzuka-san are not on the best of terms," said Councilmember Ryushida. "I fear that Inuzuka-san's jealousy will take over and he might do away with Sasuke-kun."_

_"Naruto-kun would never do something like that!" Shizune declared._

_"Oh, what do you know?" countered Ryushida. "Inuzuka is a wily one. He might deliberately send Sasuke-kun to the front lines, hoping he would be killed. He might kill him in his sleep. He might-"_

_Tsunade slammed her hands onto the desk, splitting it in half. "That's enough out of you. Records show that Naruto Inuzuka is known for thinking out of the box, but he has never been known to attack someone in such a dishonorable manner. Request denied."_

_"This is obviously a show of blatant favoritism," Wazuru roared. "I see that it was a mistake voting you into office. Maybe-"_

_"Are you questioning _my_ integrity__ now?" Tsunade growled. "You wanna go at it? Fine!" She pressed the intercom button. "ANKO!"_

_The Snake Mistress shunshined into the room a few seconds later. "Yes'm," she said with a salute._

_Tsunade unrolled a blank scroll and wrote on it furiously, before rolling it back and handing it to Anko. "I want you to Sea Country and keep an eye on Naruto Inzuka and Sasuke Uchiha."_

_At the mention of the place, Anko's eyes grew big and wide. "Sea Country?"_

_Tsunade sensed Anko's uneasiness. "Look if you don't want to go, it's alright. I could always ask Genma or Raidou to take care of it."_

_"No," said Anko, snapping out of her trance. "I'll do it. I'll keep an eye out for those brats." Taking the scroll, she disappeared in a swirl of leaves._

_Tsunade turned an eye out to the council members gathered before her. "There. I've already sent the most impartial agent I could find. If you have nothing else to say, get the hell out of my office."_

-_End flashback_-

"So you're here to spy on me?" asked Naruto, suddenly not liking Tsunade very much.

"No, no, it's not like that," said Anko, waving her hands. "I'm here to keep tabs between you and Uchiha and report to Lady Tsunade of any possible altercations between you two. And by the looks of it, those Uchiha loyalists are gonna eat their words."

Any dislike for Tsunade was immediately stamped out of Naruto. "Well, serves 'em right," he grumbled. "Those hypocrites, questioning Granny Tsunade's honor like that."

* * *

A/N: And that's the long overdue filler mission. Sorry it took me so long. I've been having a hard time AU-fying this arc. But this chapter could not have been achieved without the help of Felix the Eeveetrainer. Without him, this chapter would never come to be. I hope you'll like it. And for those who don't, tough nuts as this is **my** story. If you don't like what I write, don't read it, or better yet, **make your own**.

Reviews, PMs, and constructive criticism are accepted. Flames can go to hell where they belong.

Have fun!

N & B


	50. Sea Snakes

A/N: And once again Nightrain and Brownstone is proud to present, a brand new, fresh chapter of _A Fox among the Hounds_. This time with more action, drama, and all things that people love about adventure fics. Read away!

_

* * *

_

**A Fox among the Hounds**

_Sea Snakes_

* * *

Five figures ambled out of the small catboat as it touched shore.

"Here we are, folks. The Eastern Keys," said the ferryman. "From here, you're on your own." He shifted the mizzen and sailed back to the mainland.

Arriving to the only village in the area, the Konoha group was shocked to find it devoid of life. Many of the stores and houses lay abandoned, and the remaining inhabitants kept their homes and business tightly shuttered. A few locals nervously shifted around their yards.

Lee approached a middle-aged woman hanging up some freshly laundered clothes. "Excuse me, ma'am. I was wondering if you've seen-"

The woman took a look at Lee before shaking her head, and quickly walked back into her house.

"What was that all about?" asked the confused taijutsu user.

"Let me try," said Hinata. She approached an edgy-looking fisherman. "I beg pardon sir, but our friend has gone missing. Have you seen a blond boy with a red puppy and a black-haired girl around here?"

"You too, huh?" grunted out the fisherman. "With all these disappearances going on, they ought to rename this place The Island of No Return." He picked up his net and walked away grumbling.

Sasuke was getting impatient. "All this small talk is getting us nowhere." He grabbed the nearest passerby and yanked him down by the collar. "You! Tell us where the Kaima is!"

The fellow, a boy of about sixteen, appeared shocked at the Uchiha's brusqueness. "Look man, lemme go. I don't know nothin' about no Kaima."

"Either you tell us," Sasuke insisted, his Sharingan flaring. "Or I will force it out of you."

The boy shrank back, clearly intimidated by the Pinwheel Eye. "I'm telling you, I don't know nothin'."

"Uchiha, that's enough," ordered Kin. "He obviously can't help us." She shook her head. "And judging by everyone in this village, I'm beginning to think no one will."

Just then, there was a giant two-headed dog reared its head over the horizon. Upon seeing it, the Konoha group immediately rushed to the site, leaving their client in a safe place where they would rejoin him later. If the Inuzuka were to resort to the Konbi Henge, it had to be a really hairy situation.

* * *

Anko and the Inuzuka duo were just about to leave when someone began pounding against the door of the cottage.

"Open up, Isaribi," an impatient-sounding voice ordered. "I know you're in there."

The bandaged girl, now known as Isaribi pushed past the Konoha-nin and peered through the hinge cracks. Upon seeing who it was, she opened the door.

An ugly man with gray hair in a low ponytail made his way inside. He had pale skin and wore a white lab coat. At the sight of him, Aomaru growled angrily.

"What took you so long?" growled Ugly.

"I-I'm sorry Master Amachi," stammered Isaribi. "I was attending to some things when-"

"No more excuses!" barked the man called Amachi. "We are already delayed as is!" He was about to backhand her, when a firm hand shot out and wrenched his pale one.

"Still picking on little girls, Amachi?" asked Anko, disgust dripping out of her voice. "I see you haven't changed a bit."

"Ah… If it isn't little Anko-chan," sneered the man. "My, how you've grown."

Naruto's gaze shifted from Anko to Amachi and vice versa. "You know this creep, Anko?"

Anko's hands shook as she gripped onto Amachi's wrist. "Unfortunately, yes."

--_Flashback_--

_Ten-year-old Anko Mitarashi glared at the boy before her. "I'll kill you yet!" She scrambled out of the mud and took a swing at him, but missed. She fell back in the muck._

_The fifteen-year-old simply smiled disdainfully at her. "You're still too weak. Why Master Orochimaru picked you is beyond me. Weakling."_

_Anko lunged at him again, only to have the boy push her down and grab her arm, twisting it to a painful angle._

_Anko struggled from underneath him. _"_Damn it, Amachi, it hurts! Leggo!"_

"_Not until you admit that I'm stronger than you are."_

_Anko kicked out from under Amachi's hold. "Never!"_

_Amachi gave the girl a patronizing smile. "Oh well, your loss." He twisted her arm until the joint was dislocated. "Have fun explaining that to Master Orochimaru."_

_Anko glared at the retreating back of the Snake Sannin's assistant. She was really beginning to hate the young upstart._

--_End flashback_--

"So what brings your ugly mug here?" Anko asked, her grip never wavering. "Shouldn't you be lurking around Orochimaru, so as we speak?"

"Feh. The old crackpot has been going on and on about his personal revenge for the last five years. I parted ways with him just about a year ago."

"Figures," muttered Anko, shoving the rogue scientist away from her in disgust. "I wouldn't be surprised if you betrayed him. Takes a traitor to know a traitor…"

Amachi's laugh was dry and humorless. "Betray is such a strong word, Anko-chan. I prefer to call it an independent parting. Besides, when has Orochimaru ever taught us nonsense such as trust, loyalty, and honor?"

As the man spoke, Naruto felt his rage grow. He did not just throw three of the most important Inuzuka doctrines into the mud. As if possessed by the founding Inuzuka, the blond had sped over and clawed Amachi right in the jaw.

"You take that back!" he yelled. "You take that back, you *#$, ^%&, !%^#!"

Amachi fingered his jaw, smiling sinisterly. "Why should I? Trash such as that has only hindered me so far. I do not believe in such poppycock."

This time, Anko was the one who attacked. "You son of a &#*!" She lunged towards him, her fist cocked back ready to strike, but Amachi had other plans. At a snap of his fingers, two figures leapt out of the water. One constricted his arms around Naruto and Aomaru, whereas the other had Anko in a chokehold and was slowly siphoning out her chakra. Putting two and two together, both Anko and Naruto recognized their captors as the extant members of Team Kabuto- Yoroi Akado and Misumi Tsurugi.

Amachi sneered nastily. "I'd love to stay and chat, Anko-chan, but my agenda's already behind schedule. Come Isaribi."

Isaribi took a step, but faltered as pained screams from Anko and the Inuzuka duo permeated through the air.

Amachi's eyes narrowed dangerously. "What are you dallying there for, Isaribi? I said come. Do you really want to jeopardize your one chance of regaining a normal life?"

"There's nothing wrong with Isaribi!" Naruto shouted. "She _is_ normal!"

Amachi laughed again. "Is that so? Oh how she has played you the fool." He walked over to the girl and savagely ripped off her bandages, revealing fish scales.

"You see _this_?" he asked, pointing to the scales. "Do you call _this_ normal?"

Anko and the Inuzuka duo looked at the girl in shock. "Good God, Isaribi…" Naruto whispered. "What happened to you?"

"Orochimaru happened to her, that's what," Anko growled. "Whatever happened to Isaribi has his stench all over it."

Amachi slowly clapped his hands. "And you hit the nail on the head again, Anko-chan. Yes, Isaribi is one of Orochimaru's experiments, a freak of science shunned by her own people. But with my help, she has the chance to return to normal, for a small favor of course." He turned to Isaribi. "Come, _freak_."

Anko struggled against her captor. "No, Isaribi! Don't listen to him. Don't! **Sen'eijaishu**!" A pair of vipers slithered out of the sleeves of her trench coat and sank their fangs into her captor's hands. With a yelp of pain, the man let her go.

Now free, the Snake Mistress dashed towards Isaribi, but it was too late. Amachi had taken her and disappeared into a cloud of smoke, his condescending laugh still lingering behind.

With Anko loose, Misumi knew he had to end it quickly. If action was not taken soon enough, the plan would be muddled by the Konoha-nin. Acting decisively, he coiled his arms tighter around Naruto and Aomaru.

However, the blond Inuzuka was not going to go down without a fight. Acting on instinct, he called out, "Aomaru, use Dynamic Marking!"

The puppy obeyed the command and unleashed a spray of urine, soaking the goon holding them captive. In his disgust, he loosened his hold; freeing the Inuzuka duo, who wasted no time in taking down the enemy before them.

"Aomaru, use Koinu Korogaru (trans: Puppy Roll)!" Naruto yelled, getting into the Inuzuka Taijutsu stance.

The puppy complied and rammed into Misumi's stomach, before spinning into a roll and connecting again with his feet. With the wind knocked out of the enemy, Naruto rushed in for the kill. "**Ookami Utsu** (trans: Wolf Strike)!" He dashed towards the man and hit him several times with the sharp end of his hand in a dagger-like motion, before sending him down with a sweep kick.

"You Konoha scum!" shouted Yoroi. He stabbed his wound, leaching it of any poison that may have injected by the vipers. "You have definitely interfered with the wrong people! **Kama no Chakra**!" Tapping the chakra he had drained from Anko, he molded it into several sickles and sent it hurtling towards Anko and the Inuzuka duo.

"If it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get!" Anko growled, flipping through the hand signs. "**Katon: Karyuu Endan!**" A flaming dragon burst out of nowhere and rocketed itself towards the man only to be countered and neutralized by a similar dragon made of water, resulting into a massive cloud of steam.

Using the obscuring cloud as an advantage, Naruto and Aomaru took it as their chance to attack. "**Jinjou Konbi Henge: Soutorou**!" They transformed into a massive two-headed dog and made use of the Garouga, connecting Misumi. The man himself would have been torn to bits had he not made use of the Nan no Kaizou (trans: Soft Physique Modification), the softness cushioning the force of the impact.

"Damn it, this is getting nowhere!" Anko growled. She made a handspring and catapulted herself into the air. Positioning her hand in a blade-like manner, and launched herself towards Yoroi. But what she did not expect was the enemy to burst into water upon impact.

"Mizu Bunshin?" she gasped. "Then where-?"

"Over here, **Suiro no Jutsu**!" The burst clone reformed into a sphere of water, trapping Anko from within, while the real Yoroi jumped out from underground.

"Kakuremino no Jutsu (trans: Camouflage Technique)," Yoroi chuckled. "Oh, how it amuses me that you Konoha-nin rely so much on the flashy jutsus that you forget that the Academy basics can also be a force reckoned with."

"Oh, really now?" laughed Anko. "Well then, you should really take your own advice." The woman in the bubble burst into a cloud of smoke and the real Anko sprang from the steam cloud and struck Yoroi with an axe kick.

"Kawarimi no Jutsu," yawned Anko, looking boredly at her nails. "I guess the old girl's still got it."

Meanwhile, Misumi and Naruto and Aomaru were standing on a vicious stalemate. While the blond and his nin-ken were relatively efficient ninjas, considering their age; Misumi, being much older, had the advantage of experience. Just as he was about to close in on the Inuzuka duo, there was a shout of "**DYNAMIC ENTRY**!" and sandal-clad foot entered Naruto's field of vision and connected with Misumi's head.

"Lee?" The blond stared incredulously at his erstwhile teammate. "How'd you find us?"

"We saw the two-headed dog from the distance," replied the bushy-eyed boy, getting into his Gokken stance. "And we all know there's only one clan in the whole wide world that can do that."

"We don't have time for this!" Sasuke growled as he came in. "Our mission is to kill the Kaima; not play tiddlywinks with these losers."

"Oh stuff it, Uchiha!" Kin retorted, drawing out her senbon. "If you want to go get the Kaima, be my guest. But our job is also to eliminate any possible threats to our mission, and right now it looks like these posers are one of them."

"Well said, Tsuchi," Misumi drawled venomously. "Looks like we've lost another one. Pity. I remember you being quite the zealot for Lord Orochimaru."

Kin inwardly shuddered at the memories, but quickly squelched it. "Yeah, well that was a long time ago in a galaxy far away. As for current events, you're going down."

"Tough words for a little girl," sneered Yoroi. "I still remember you whimpering oh-so piteously every time we-"

"SHUT UP!" Naruto roared, the grip on his kodachi tightening. "How dare you talk about Kin like that!"

Kin raised her hand. "It's alright, Inuzuka, no need for that. After I'm done schooling these jerks, they'll be the ones who'll be crying like a baby."

"And I shall stand by you," said Lee. "It was unyouthful of these men to speak of you in such a manner."

"Me too," said Hinata, shifting into her Jyuuken stance.

"Ditto," said Naruto, and Aomaru barked his affirmation.

"Here, here!" chirped Anko. "Because no one should ever talk to a lady like that!"

"I'm not," snapped the Uchiha. "Should have known you were too scared to face the Kaima yourselves. Losers." He broke off from the group.

Naruto grabbed his shoulder. "Oh no, you don't. As much as I don't like you, I can't let you get creamed out there. There's a reason why they called for a ninja _team_ to deal with Kaima, and with that reason, you're standing by with us until we're good and ready to resume our mission."

Sasuke shook off Naruto's hand. "Don't touch me, _peasant_. I am from the noble Uchiha Clan, so don't you assume you can just lord me around because you're now a Chuunin, Inuzuka." With that, he ran off into the distance.

Aomaru growled at the Uchiha's retreating back. "I know, boy," Naruto replied. "I wish I could just let Uchiha get mulched out there. Sweet Senju, I hate his guts! But we'd better go after him anyway. I'd have to have an angry mob at my hands if I brought 'im back in a body bag."

"I'll go with you," Anko volunteered. "After all, I was assigned to keep tabs on you guys."

"I shall accompany you as well, Naruto-kun," said Hinata. "You might need my help in tracking down Sasuke-san."

"Are you sure?" Naruto asked the Hyuuga. "Kin and Lee might need your help." He motioned to the staredown between Lee and Kin against Misumi and Yoroi. "The two they're against can be somewhat tricky."

"No it's alright, Naruto," Kin replied. "Lee and I can handle this. Besides, after what they said about me, things just got personal."

"But-"

"We insist, Naruto-taichou," Lee interjected. "Kin-san and I will deal with those two. You go after Uchiha. We'll catch up with you when we're done."

"Alright then," said Naruto, taking off into Sasuke's direction with Aomaru, Hinata, and Anko in tow. "Watch yourselves against those two."

* * *

"Well, that was something," said Yoroi as he watched Naruto and the others go after Sasuke. "Wasn't it, Misumi?"

"Oh yes it was, Yoroi," answered Misumi. "It was quite entertaining." He licked his lips. "But not as entertaining as the aftermath of this fight."

"For once, I'd agree," Kin drawled. "It would be really entertaining to see you have your butts handed to you by Konoha Genin for the second time in a row."

* * *

A/N: Dang, this chapter was a really tough nut. If not for the good eye and creative mind of Felix the Eeveetrainer, I might have not gotten through with this one. Who knew fleshing out filler and one-time characters could be so tough? Then again, maybe that's why a good chunk of AU stories like this one are never finished. But I promise you folks, this one **will** be finished. I will see it to the very end.

Anyway, I have a new artwork on DeviantArt featuring the Konoha 11's kids in the _A Fox among the Hounds_ universe. The link to it is in my profile. Feel free to check it out and comment on it.


	51. An Unlikely Partnership

A/N: Hey there, folks! Sorry it took me so long. I've been having a few bugs with this chapter so I took it to my hands to have Felix the Eeveetrainer collaborate with this chapter, so I tip my hat to you Fee! Couldn't have done it without you, my friend.

**

* * *

**

A Fox among the Hounds

_An Unlikely Partnership_

* * *

'_As much as I don't like you, I can't let you get creamed out there… They called for a ninja team to deal with the Kaima, and you're standing by us until we're good and ready to resume the mission_.'

Storming down the path, Sasuke clenched his fists as he fumed over the Inuzuka's words. How dare the presumptuous mutt imply that he was weak? Inuzuka was the weak one, not him. Without their flea-bitten partners, the Inuzuka clan would be reduced to nothing. At least, the Uchihas never had to rely on external intervention, from a dog nonetheless- they defeated their enemies through sheer skill, and skill alone.

And the Kaima… Pah! He was lightning-type. With a few volts of electricity, the Kaima would be as good as fish fry.

"…Help me!"

Sasuke was jolted out of his thoughts when an aged fisherman came scrambling up to him.

"Mr. Ninja," the man pleaded. "You have to help. Please help!"

The Uchiha glared at him, and tried to sidestep the man, but the old salt was persistent. He simply followed the young raven, pleading on.

"Please help," the fisherman insisted, getting more desperate. My catch, my boat, my nets! The Kaima will destroy them all!"

At the mention of the Kaima, Sasuke quickly whipped around to face the fisherman. "Take me to it," he said, eyes gleaming with anticipation. "I will gladly exterminate the beast for you." '_I'll show you, Inuzuka. Soon you will know what the Uchiha blood is really capable of_.'

* * *

A small red puppy sniffed the trail before running up the path, and halting to bark every now and then.

"Good work, Aomaru," announced the puppy's Inuzuka partner- a spiky-haired blond with bright blue eyes and whisker marks marring his cheeks. He turned to the pair of females following him. "He's close!" he announced.

"That's what you said fifteen minutes ago," complained the older of the females. "I swear that Uchiha is a lot more trouble than he's worth. When we find him, I call dibs on throttling him a bit."

"Miss Anko, you can't do that," said the younger female, a pale-eyed girl. "As unpleasant as he is, Uchiha-san is still a Konoha-nin, and an ally."

"Ally, my butt," snorted the one called Anko. "He deliberately disobeyed his superior and ran off on his own. That's blatant insubordination right there. God have mercy on Uchiha if he did that under my command; because if he did…" she trailed off, muttering under her breath.

The young girl spoke no more, but simply looked at the Inuzuka who simply shrugged as he returned the gesture. Shaking their heads at the absurdity of it all, they resumed their search.

* * *

Kin and Lee stood back-to-back as they were hard-pressed by Misumi and Yoroi. The fight was proving to be a lot more taxing than previously thought, as Kin's previous association with the two meant that they could predict her moves; and their skills made it very dangerous for Lee to approach them.

"There is nothing you can do, Konoha scum," Misumi taunted. "You might as well surrender now, and we may be merciful and dispatch of you quickly and painlessly."

"I will never give up!" Lee declared, dropping his weights. "**Hachimon: Kaimon! Kyuumon! Seimon**!" There was a burst of chakra, and Lee suddenly vanished from where he was standing, only to reappear before Yoroi and kick him with a powerful sky kick. He then sped up to Misumi and battered him with a series of roundhouse kicks.

"Kin-san, NOW!"

"Gotcha." The former Oto kunoichi reached into her supply pouch and tossed several of her special senbon. The belled needles tinkled in the wind and Kin flipped through the hand signs. "**Magen: Jigoku no Suzu**!" The illusion took effect, and Misumi and Yoroi found themselves in a dreadful nightmare world clouded in fire, brimstone, and the incessant tolling of bells pounding into their heads.

"You'll have to try harder than that, you little whore," Yoroi shouted, despite pain of having the underworld demons claw at him with their grappling hooks. "You call this little tea party hell? Guess what, real life's a whole lot worse." He laughed maniacally, as black marks started creeping out of his shoulder.

Kin was dumbfounded. "A Cursed Seal? But I thought…"

"Well you thought wrong, Kin-chan," sneered Misumi, who had similar markings spreading out. "This is the mark of Orochimaru's elite corps, but what would you know? You were but a lowly pawn. I must say your name is the ultimate irony. It means gold, when in fact you're absolutely worthless."

"This madness ends now!" shouted Lee, unwrapping the bandages on his arms. "**Ura Renge**!"

As the taijutsu specialist thrust his arm towards the two men, he was suddenly grabbed by Misumi, and catapulted him towards Yoroi, who then used the Sui Kusari no Jutsu to restrain the boy and siphon his chakra.

Alarmed, Kin moved to Lee's aid, only to be pinned down by Misumi.

"Your skills may have improved, but you're still dead weight," Misumi jeered as he viciously smashed Kin onto the hard earth. "I would like to say it's a shame to see you die, but that would be a lie."

Just as Misumi was about to slam Kin back down to the ground, the girl managed to stab him with a senbon needle. Taken by surprise and pain, Misumi's grasp faltered, freeing Kin.

"You'll pay for that, you miserable &%#!" Misumi snarled.

"Au contraire," Kin drawled as she made four consecutive Horse seals. "It's about time I returned the favor. **Magen: Shi Kishu no Mokushi** (trans: Demonic Illusion: Four Hoursemen of the Apocalypse)!"

Four figures clad in samurai armor, riding winged horses descended from the darkened sky. The first figure wore red armor, rode a red horse, and was armed with a bloody wazikashi. The second horseman wore white armor, rode a white horse, and carried a flask of poison. The third rider was dressed in black armor, rode a black horse, and held a weighing scale. And the last horseman was dressed in an ash-green armor, rode a similarly-colored horse, and wielded a katana. At their appearance, both Yoroi and Misumi paled visibly.

Upon seeing the cowed expression on the Oto-Jonin, Kin's lips lit with a menacing smirk. It was going to be so much fun to crush them completely.

* * *

Amachi tapped his foot impatiently. "What is keeping those two? How long does it take for a pair of Sound elite to deal with those snot-nosed Konoha brats!" He rounded onto his companion, a creature that seemed part girl, and part fish. "This is your fault!" he shouted, shaking her hard. "Had you not been playing tea party with those two, we could have finished the operation by now!"

"I'm sorry, Master Amachi, but…" The fish-girl was cut off by a sharp slap to the face.

"Sorry ain't gonna cut it!" Amachi screamed, growing more livid by the second. "I should just kill you right now, you sad, pathetic excuse of a freak!"

"So the feared Kaima is nothing but a groveling wretch," came a new, condescending voice. "And to think those villagers are afraid of it, what a joke!"

"Who are you?" Amachi shouted. "Show yourself!"

"Who am I?" There was a dark chuckle as the owner of the voice stepped out of the spot he had been concealed it. "_Who am I_? I am… …_your executioner_! **Raikyu**!"

A ball of lightning shot towards Amachi and the Kaima, but the two managed to scramble away the projectile could make contact.

"Very clever," lauded the Raiton-user. "Now let's see if you can evade this- **Soufuushasan no Tachi**!"

A trio of shuriken flew towards the fish-girl, and acting quickly, she managed to evade it. But instead of simply imbedding itself into the ground, the shuriken suddenly veered off into different directions, still following the fish-girl, until the wires they were connected to had wrapped themselves around her, immobilizing her.

The Raiton-user chuckled. "Got you now."

Amachi could not believe his eyes at the display of control. "H-how?" he sputtered.

He was answered when the Raiton-user stepped out into the light, revealing a young boy with spiked-up black hair held back by a Konoha forehead protector and proud aristocratic features. But what was disturbing about this boy was the way his eyes blazed crimson.

"The Sharingan?" Amachi gasped. "You are of the Uchiha clan!"

The Uchiha smirked. "Well, you got that in one. **Kaminari Ito** (trans: Thunder Thread)!"

A stream of lightning chakra channeled through the wires binding the fish-girl, inevitably shocking her. The creature screamed in agony, before going limp.

"And that takes care of that," said the Uchiha. "Now to ensure that the likes of you shall never be seen again… **Chidori**!"

However, as he lunged towards the fish-girl, he did not expect her to retaliate. Opening her mouth, she managed to spit out a powerful stream of water, knocking back the Uchiha.

Uchiha chuckled darkly. "I see you still have some fight left. Well, let me remedy that. **Raiton: Raisenka**!"

"NO! **FUUTON: KAZE NO YOROI**!"

A blond-and-green blur jumped in front of the fish-girl and intercepted the attack. There was a violent explosion, and the blond was thrown several feet back.

"Woof!"

"NARUTO!"

A red-furred puppy came running in, followed by two females- a purple-haired woman in a trench coat, and a young girl with pale eyes.

"I'm all right…" muttered the blond Chuunin, picking himself out of the mass of crates. "Hinata, you take care of Isaribi- it looks like she needs some medical aid."

The Hyuuga girl complied and carefully shuffled the barely-conscious fish-girl out of the battlefield, when she was halted by the Uchiha.

"What are you doing, siding with the enemy like that?" Uchiha hissed, his Sharingan flaring.

"Sasuke-san, please move out of the way," said Hinata as bravely as she could. "This girl is serious need of help."

"This girl is the Kaima!" snarled Sasuke. "Now stop interfering with the mission and let me finish the job!"

"Back off, Uchiha!" growled Naruto as he stalked over. "Hinata's just doing her job. _I'm_ the one who ordered her to take care of that girl. If you want to fulfill the mission objectives so much, why don't you pull your head out of your butt and listen to what your _team leader_ has to say for once?"

Sasuke's eyes widened with horror when Naruto uttered the words, "team leader". How could he have failed to realize that the fate of his entire ninja career lay within Naruto's hands? Naruto Inuzuka was his team leader. Were he to file a mission report filled with nothing but negative reports on Sasuke's performance, the Uchiha's ninja career would be nothing more than a cooked goose. Inwardly hating himself, Sasuke begrudgingly allowed himself to submit to Naruto's command.

"I… I understand… What do I have to do?" he gritted out, shocking both Naruto and Hinata.

Naruto was the first to recover. "The real enemy's the ugly one over there," he said, pointing to the furious Amachi who was being held off by Anko. "You, me, and Aomaru will be teaming up to take him down. Best course of action would be to capture him. No need for unnecessary bloodshed. Got it?"

The Uchiha grimly nodded and the red puppy yipped in reply.

"Good. Uchiha, you flank left; and Aomaru and I'll try to clip 'im from the right." The blond Chuunin clapped his hands together. "Now, LET'S DO THIS!"

* * *

A/N: And that's a wrap. I swear it's hard to find good inspiration these days. With many of the good adventure fic writers going on hiatus, it's hard to find a good muse.

As for Sasuke's compliant attitude at the end, think of it as the twist. Betcha weren't expecting that, huh?

And with Lee and Kin, while I got Lee to open three gates and initially kick some ass, you'll have to remember that I set Misumi and Yoroi with Cursed Seals. They're bound to kick his butt, as they aren't holding back (like in the Chuunin Exams). And as for Kin, I just like her, so I set her up with a bit more genjutsu.

The Jigoku no Suzu is a technique I made up especially for Kin. Its name literally translates to Hell's Bells. It's a B-rank, and its attributes are explained in the paragraph it appears in. The Shi Kishu no Mokushi is a more powerful genjutsu, an A-rank actually. It's based off the Four Horsemen in the Christian doctrines. It ONLY appears in this universe. Kurenai actually knows this jutsu and taught this to her students, namely Sakura, and at the request of Anko- Kin.

Well, I hope this answers all your questions. Enjoy the story!

N & B


	52. Raging Sea

A/N: It is now _A Fox among the Hounds_' one-year anniversary, and to celebrate the occasion, I have come up with a new chapter. It was hard, but I managed. Any mistakes that you may find are the results of me being a human, henceforth, imperfect. Mad props to Felix the Eeveetrainer and Hektols for helping me out.

**

* * *

**

A Fox among the Hounds

_Raging Sea_

* * *

Hinata looked down at the body before her as she scanned it with her Byakugan. Although the damage was not life-threatening, Sasuke had definitely done a number on the girl. There were welts and burns from where he had wrapped her with the wire and zapped her with the Kaminari Ito. Her internal organs and chakra network were twitching from the overflow of lightning chakra. Shaking her head, Hinata activated her Shosen no Jutsu and set to work.

* * *

Naruto's hand wavered over his kodachi as scanned his surroundings with observant eyes as he crouched on top of a mooring pole with his beast clone beside him. With Anko before him, Sasuke to the left, the sea behind him, and Aomaru and himself to the right, Amachi had nowhere to run. But still, it was a tricky predicament. The man too was a ninja, and one wrong move, he could use it as his opportunity to escape.

Across him, Sasuke instinctively tightened his clasp around his Fuuma Shuriken as he waited for the Inuzuka's signal.

Amachi shook with visible fury. With Yoroi and Misumi being tied up with Lee and Kin, and with Isaribi badly injured; all his plans had amounted to naught. All the time and resources spent in meticulous preparation were in vain. And it was _all her fault_.

All eyes were trained on the rogue scientist, waiting for that pivotal moment when they would attack. Just then, there was a shift in Amachi's movement. It was nothing more than a change of step, but for the ninja eye, it was now or never.

"NOW!" Naruto commanded.

"**Soufuushasan no Tachi**!"

Once again, Sasuke maneuvered his shuriken to bind the enemy, and as expected of an experienced ninja, Amachi dodged it; but by doing so, he failed to realize that Anko had summoned a python. Within seconds, the villain found himself coiled in the clutches of the constrictor.

"Good job, everyone," Naruto cheered. "That's a wrap!"

"**Was that supposed to be a joke**?" asked the beast clone. "**You stink**!"

"Oh shut up," snapped the blond. "No one asked you." He turned to Amachi in disgust. "I hope they lock you up for good… You sick freak."

Amachi chuckled darkly, despite the position he was in. "A sick freak, am I? Well then, you have yet to see what I'm really capable of." As he spoke, his skin changed to a greenish tint, and fins sprouted out of the top and sides of his head.

Anko could barely contain her repulsion. "You actually used _yourself_ for an experiment!?"

"A magnificent piece of work isn't it?" cackled Amachi. "This is final layout for Project Kaima- the ultimate underwater warrior!" He puffed up his throat in a manner similar to the Toad Summons and spat out a violent jet of water, the surge knocking both Naruto and Aomaru into the sea.

Hinata's heart kicked up a notch when she saw the Inuzuka duo plunge into the water. As much as she wanted to join her comrades in their battle against the mad scientist, Hinata knew had other obligations. After all, a good medic never left his charge unattended.

"Naruto!" screamed Anko. She lunged towards Amachi with a pair of vipers in hand. "You're going to pay for this, teme!"

However, Anko's move had proven to be a very big mistake on her part. Ruled by her emotions and blinded by her zeal, she had fallen for Amachi's trap, hook, line, and sinker. It wasn't long before she too was thrown into the sea by Amachi's water blast.

Sasuke flipped through the hand signs. "He's too dangerous to be left alive! I'm ending this right now. **Chidori**!"

But just as the Uchiha was about to drive his fist into Amachi, the rogue-nin managed to free himself from the python binding him, and leapt into the air. Sasuke plunged the Chidori into the python, dispelling it. As Amachi landed, he took it as his chance, and kicked the raven clear into the ocean.

"You Konoha pests have meddled for the last time," hissed the mutant. "May you rot beneath the waves! **Kuchiyose no Jutsu**!"

As he uttered those words, the sea began to churn, and a massive creature made purely of seawater emerged, engulfing Sasuke, Anko, and the Inuzuka duo in its liquid body.

"Everyone!" cried Hinata, scrambling to her feet. Pale eyes blazed with righteous fury as they glared at the twisted man controlling the beast holding the Konoha-nin captive. "Let them go!"

"I've considered it," Amachi replied. "And the answer is NO!"

"Release my companions!" demanded the Hyuuga, shifting into her Jyuuken stance.

"Or what?" Amachi taunted. "You'll hit me with your fancy-pants taijutsu? Bring it on, Princess!"

Bristling with anger, Hinata charged towards Amachi and threw out several strikes at him, only to have the renegade ninja dodge and parry each strike.

Meanwhile inside the Umibozu, Anko, Sasuke, and the Inuzuka duo were literally fighting for their lives. However, all their efforts were futile as these had no effect on the Sea Boss whatsoever, and the extra movement simply sped up the depletion of their air supply.

"Give it up, Princess," Amachi sneered. "You won't be able to touch me like that, just as your pals won't be able to escape the Umibozu by thrashing around like that."

"Well, we won't know unless we try," huffed the Hyuuga, thrusting another palm towards the creep. "And I'm going to keep trying!"

Amachi slammed a fist into Hinata's stomach, knocking the wind out of her. "You're brave and feisty. And you can put up a fight. Maybe when this is over, I'll let you live. You'd make an excellent Kaima Warrior, much better than that sad sack Isaribi."

Just then a gush of water shot out from behind Hinata and struck Amachi. As they looked for the source, both Hinata and Amachi were in for a surprise.

"Isaribi?" Hinata gasped.

"So you've decided to join their side," Amachi hissed menacingly. "You filthy, double-dealing slut."

Hinata's eyes narrowed dangerously. She was about to take a step towards the villain, when a scaly arm blocked her path.

"No," said Isaribi. "You go free your friends. This fight is mine."

"Would you really betray your master?" Amachi growled. "Have you forgotten all that I have done for you?"

"If you mean turning me into a freak, leaving me at the mercy of bigots, and rewarding me with blows each day, then no, I haven't forgotten. In fact, I actually want to return the favor." The fish girl charged towards the traitorous man and began trading blows with him.

However, despite her bravery and newfound pride, Isaribi was still no match for Amachi. A powerful strike sent her reeling. Approaching the downed girl, Amachi slowly clapped his hands. "I commend your efforts, Isaribi, but you forget that I am a ninja, as opposed to you- a civilian-born peasant. I made you, and I can break you." Activating his Shosen no Jutsu, he aimed for the girl's heart, but was thrown back by a chakra shield, courtesy of Hinata.

"This has gone far enough!" shouted the Hyuuga, her Byakugan flaring. "**Hakke Sanjunii Sho**! You are now in my field of divination! Two strikes!"

Amachi managed to block the potentially lethal thrusts.

"Four strikes!" Amachi got hit once.

"Eight strikes!" Hinata managed to shut down three more of the madman's tenketsu.

"Sixteen strikes!" An additional twelve tenketsu were disabled.

"THIRTY-TWO STRIKES!" This time, Hinata managed to land all of her hits.

However, despite being hit by the Jyuuken and having part of his tenketsu shut down, Amachi was still standing. But what was the most hair-raising part of that scene was the fact that he was _smiling_.

"I'm impressed, little Hyuuga," he leered. "Initially, I thought you were the weakest, but I seem to have underestimated you. You actually managed to outlast the pathetic fools that are your companions. Unfortunately… Even that won't save you from me. **Hoden-suru**!"

The chakra discharge threw Hinata off her feet, knocking her into the fallen Isaribi. Painfully picking herself up, Hinata was greeted by the sight of a Suiryuudan blasting straight towards her. Concentrating on the remaining bit of chakra, the Hyuuga prepared for what could be her last stand.

"**KAITEN**!"

The chakra dome managed to protect, Hinata from the attack, but the damage had already been done. After healing Isaribi, keeping her Byakugan active, using her Jyuuken strikes, and ultimately, the Kaiten; Hinata had already exhausted herself, leaving her to Amachi's mercy or lack of thereof.

* * *

In the Umibozu, Naruto struggled for air. Already, Anko and Sasuke had blacked out, leaving only Aomaru and himself conscious, albeit barely.

"_**Kit… Kit… When will you ever stay out of trouble**_?" cajoled a disembodied voice.

The next thing Naruto knew, he was once again standing before the sealed cage within his mind. "Oh for the love of crap, it's _you_ again."

From the shadowy confines of the cage, a pair of glimmering crimson eyes and a set of razor-sharp teeth made themselves visible.

"_**Is that any way to speak to your would-be-savior**_?"

"Save it, fox. What do you want?"

A large paw struck out of the cage and swiped at the blond. Naruto barely dodged it. "_**You forget who you are speaking to, boy. I am the Kyuubi no Kitsune! If it were not for this accursed seal, I would obliterate you in the blink of an eye**_!"

"Yeah, yeah… Whatever," Naruto grumbled. "Why don't you just cut to the chase?"

"_**Insolent brat**_," growled the fox. "_**You need to reach out and draw my chakra. It's the only way to defeat the Umibozu**_!"

"And why should I believe anything you say?" the blond retorted. "The last time we struck a deal you practically insulted the Toad Boss."

"_**Will you shut up and listen**_?" roared the Kyuubi. "_**You and your friends are practically at the Shinigami's front door. I don't particularly care for the others, but I'll be damned seven times over if I died because of your stupidity. Or should I remind you again of what would happen to your precious Hyuuga princess were you to pass on**_?"

Naruto inwardly shuddered at the memory. The images had been so vivid; he'd had nightmares about them after the cliff incident with Jiraiya.

"All right, I get your point. You can power me up," said the blond, allowing the red chakra to envelop him. "But no funny business."

The fox chuckled. "_**Of course. Bijuu's honor**_."

Soon after, the sewer gradually began to fade out and disappear, and Naruto found himself back in the real world, floating in the Umibozu's gut. But he was no longer struggling for air. The Kyuubi's chakra acted as a protective air bubble, allowing the blond to breathe.

Looking at his chakra-covered self, Naruto knew what he had to do. To simply slash and claw at the Umibozu would do no good as the beast would was made of seawater and would simply regenerate. To defeat it, he had to completely vaporize the monster.

Naruto carefully scrutinized the situation. In his current state, he could do nothing as he only had one tail of power. But theoretically, if he used the Kyuubi-enhanced form of the Garouga… Maybe…

It was worth a shot. It was better than nothing. He had to do it now.

Scrambling his way towards the barely conscious Aomaru, Naruto let the Kyuubi's chakra swamp over the puppy as well. The end result was a more feral-looking, slightly larger Aomaru.

"_**Jinju Konbi Henge: Soutorou**_!"

There was a flare of chakra, and in Naruto and Aomaru's place was large two-headed fox-wolf-dog with an otherworldly aura surrounding it. Now it was time for the coup de grâce.

"_**Garouga**_!"

The two-headed dog spun at an incomprehensible velocity, unleashing waves of chakra. The energy released was converted to heat, and it was that very heat that evaporated the Umibozu.

With the monster gone, there was nothing holding Sasuke and Anko, and the two Konoha-nin plummeted to the ground, only to be caught be the two-headed dog. Carefully setting his comrades down, the fox-wolf-dog-thing then charged towards Amachi. Swiping at the mad scientist with his tail, the fox-wolf-dog-thing launched him into the air before connecting him with another Garouga, the impact killing the madman.

With the enemy dead, the battle was over; and Naruto and Aomaru reverted back to their original forms as the red chakra receded back into the blond.

"It's… …finally… …over…" gasped the blond Inuzuka. Exhaustion took over and he and his partner both collapsed… …into the sea.

Hinata stumbled towards the fallen Inuzuka duo. "Naruto! Aomaru!" She prepared to go after them, but was once again stopped by Isaribi.

"You've already done enough," said the fish-girl. "Now it's my turn." She dove in and immediately spotted the sinking duo. Grabbing hold of them, she tried to swim back to shore with Naruto and Aomaru, but the task proved to be too cumbersome. But just as all seemed lost, a length of sturdy rope was thrown into their direction.

"Need a hand?"

Isaribi turned to see a slightly battered Kin and Lee standing beside Hinata. Not far from them, sat a catatonic Misumi and Yoroi, bound back-to-back.

* * *

Two days after the fight with Amachi and his goons, Team Naruto was once again ready to resume their mission. With the Kaima issue resolved, the cargo ship was able to reach its destination with nary a problem.

* * *

Tsunade looked at the girl before her with a scrutinizing eye. "And who is this?"

"This is Isaribi," Naruto explained. "She's one of the Sea Country locals who helped us exterminate the Kaima as mentioned in the mission report."

"And she's here, why?" asked the grumpy Hokage.

Little by little, Naruto retold the accounts of Isaribi's predicament, from her experiences with Orochimaru and Amachi, to her abuse from her fellow villagers, to her quest to regain her normalcy. When he finished, Tsunade simply sat there at her desk, contemplating.

"I see," she said quietly. "Very well. Shizune and I will take a look at her some time later. You're dismissed. Now, shoo!"

As Naruto and Aomaru stepped out with Isaribi, the girl could not help but ask him in a whispered aside, "Is she always this testy?"

"Nah…" the blond replied with a nostalgic grin. "On Monday mornings, she's about five times as crotchety."

* * *

A/N: Yes! I'm finally done with this arc. Oh, did it give me grief. It was really a pain to write. I had to seek approval from Felix the Eevetrainer and Hektols in order to finish this; but you know what they say- No pain, no gain. I'll be going to China for a study tour, so updates may fluctuate, but I'll see what I can do.

Now that this arc is over, it's now time to proceed to the part we've all been waiting for! That's right people, we will now commence to the **Sasuke Retrieval Arc**! Oh, hallelujah! This is where all the badass-ness is!

Thanks for bearing with me.

N & B

P.S. If you're wondering what exactly happened to Misumi and Yoroi; let's just say that Kin's genjutsu has practically turned their mind into mush. I also apologize for not getting enough Lee action, but don't you fret. He'll be going at it in the next arc.

P.P.S. I have checked the poll stats and here are the results for the poll- "Aside from Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru, Neji, Chouji, Lee, and the Sand Sibs; who else do you want to see in the Sasuke Retrieval Arc, and whose fight should they aid against?"

**Hinata and Neji versus Kidomaru** is in the lead with **twenty votes**, followed by a tie of **Shino** or **TenTen and Neji versus Kidomaru** with **seven votes**.

Because of this, all votes pertaining to Kidomaru's battle will now be closed, as there already is a clear winner.

Henceforth, here is a new question- Who should help** Chouji** against **Jirobo**?

Ino

Shino

Sakura

Please send your answers through reviews, as I'm too lazy to put up another poll.


	53. Betrayal

A/N: I'm back, and here's the arc that we've all been waiting for. I hope you'll like reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

* * *

**A Fox among the Hounds**

_Betrayal_

* * *

There was a knock on the door, followed by Shizune timidly poking her head in. "Shishou," she called. "Sasuke Uchiha is here to see you."

Tsunade looked up from the piles of paperwork, some of which had been folded into an origami zoo. She sighed tiredly. "Send 'im in."

The door swung open, and the Uchiha heir was hurriedly ushered into the Hokage's office.

Serious amber eyes gazed into sullen onyx ones. "Sasuke Uchiha," began the Slug Sannin. "Do you know why I called you here today?"

The Uchiha's reply was short and sweet. "No."

Tsunade opened a drawer and slammed down a couple of folders. Sasuke eyed them disdainfully.

"What is this?" he asked.

"Why don't you read it and find out?" the Hokage retorted.

Little by little, Sasuke read through the files; and as he did, his eyes widened in anger and disbelief. Hands shaking, he shoved the folders back to Tsunade.

"How dare they!" he whispered, quivering with rage. "How dare they slander me like that?"

"It's not slander," Tsunade countered. "It's the stone cold truth. If you don't want to read reports like that, you need to get off your high horse and listen to your superiors."

Sasuke was quick to protest. "Inuzuka is not my-" But Tsunade was quick to cut him off before he could get another word out.

"He is a Chuunin, is he not?"

Sasuke sullenly nodded.

"And you're still a Genin, aren't you?"

Burning with humiliation, Sasuke nodded again.

"So doesn't that make Naruto Inuzuka your superior?"

"No. An Inuzuka- Any Inuzuka could never be superior to an Uchiha no matter what the rank."

Tsunade raised an eyebrow. "And why is that?"

"Because they are weak!" Sasuke all but shouted. "Without those over-glorified fleabags that they call ninken, they wouldn't even last five seconds out in the field."

There was a loud slam as Tsunade's palm met her desk. "You'd better watch that tone of yours, Uchiha. I'm not as lenient as the Sandaime was, so help me." She then sat back down, rubbing her temples. "I suppose now is as good a time as ever to discuss your punishment."

Sasuke paled. "P-punishment!"

"You read the reports," Tsunade snapped. "After all those shenanigans you pulled, were you expecting some sort of accolade? Granted, you found the source of the problem; but you failed to realize that the target, being a former apprentice of Orochimaru, would be a very formidable opponent. You should thank your lucky stars that no one from the team was seriously hurt or killed."

"They came back in one piece, didn't they?" Sasuke reasoned.

"That's beside the point!" Tsunade shouted. "You have to understand that power isn't everything. The best ninja are usually the ones who tend to the well-being of their comrades."

"But I need to get stronger," insisted the Uchiha survivor. "Itachi Uchiha must pay for his sins. The blood of my clansmen cries for justice!"

Tsunade sighed again, her shoulders slumping. "I am aware of that, but you have to realize that the quest for power only leads to blood and pain. I believe Orochimaru proved to be a fine example. With great power comes great responsibility. Now going back to your punishment-"

Sasuke attempted one last stand. "Lady Hokage, you wouldn't!"

"I have no choice," Tsunade said with finality. "Sasuke Uchiha, you are hereby sentenced to a month's worth of D-ranks. End of discussion. Dismissed."

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha was not just angry.

He was downright _furious_!

That old hag of a Hokage actually had the gall to sentence him to a month's worth of D-ranks! With all that time spent doing menial chores that the villagers were too lazy to do themselves; there was no way that he would able to hone his skills properly. With him under lockdown, Itachi continued to run about, free as a bird, doing whatever he pleased.

"Bad day, huh?" called a voice from the shadows.

Sasuke turned around to see Kabuto Yakushi looming behind him.

"What do you want?" he growled. "And how did you get into my house?"

"That's not important right now," said Kabuto. "What matters is that I'm on your side. I heard about your little problem, and I have the solution."

The Uchiha raised an elegant brow. "What are you trying to imply?"

Kabuto's glasses glinted ominously as he pushed them up. "This pathetic hovel of a village is holding you back, is it not? I mean, D-ranks for an entire month? It'd be enough to drive a battle-hardened ANBU mad."

Sasuke crossed his arms. "And your point is?"

"Remember what I told you during the Invasion?"

'I_ owe my allegiance to a man more powerful than the Hokage himself. I'm sure you've heard of Orochimaru of the Densetsu no Sannin_…_ You are now one of those whom he has chosen to be his apprentice._'

"I recall the conversation," said the avenger. "And I have made my decision…"

* * *

Naruto, Kiba, and their dogs were currently at the Naras' house playing _Feudal Rumble _with Shikamaru, while Yoshino and Shikaku were out for the night. For the moment, it was the Inuzuka brothers pitted against each other, with Naruto controlling a digital Aoshi Shinomori and Kiba doing same with a computerized Musashi Miyamoto.

Shikamaru could not believe his ears as he listened to Naruto recount the events during the mission he led at Sea Country. "So let me get this straight, you activated the Kaze no Yoroi and jumped into the path of a fully-formed Raisenka?"

"Yep," grinned the blond. "Hurts like hell though…"

"Then why'd you do it, you nork?" snickered Kiba as he controlled his samurai to slash at his brother's ninja.

Shikamaru gave the brunet Inuzuka a questioning look. "Nork?"

"Yeah, nork!" said Kiba. "It's the combination of a nerd and a dork."

"So what does that make you?" asked Naruto as he maneuvered Aoshi to counter Musashi. "A geirdo?"

Kiba was about to retort when there came both Akamaru and Aomaru started barking. "Someone's coming," he whispered.

"Really?" asked Shikamaru, "Who is it?"

Both Kiba and Naruto sniffed the air a few times before answering in unison. "Sakura."

Just then, there was a knock on the door; and upon hearing it, Kiba ducked into the broom closet with Akamaru, the door closing with a quiet click.

"What are you doing?" queried the lazy Nara.

"Hiding from Sakura," came the muffled reply.

Naruto was confused. "Why on earth would you do that? I thought you liked her."

"I do. But after Kurenai-sensei explained to us what happened to Uchiha, Sakura decided that we should try to be better teammates to him and cheer him up by dropping by for a courtesy visit. She thinks it'll improve the team dynamics and bring good karma."

"Well that'd be a tough game to beat," murmured Shikamaru, rubbing his chin.

Just then, the knocks grew louder and more persistent. "Shikamaru, please answer the door!" Sakura's voice rang. "I know you're there!"

"Don't answer it!" Kiba pleaded from the broom closet. "By all things good and holy, _please_ don't answer the door!"

"Shikamaru, if you don't want to be nagged into replacing your door, you'd better open up!" screeched the irate voice.

Thinking over his options, Shikamaru decided to chose the lesser of two evils and let Sakura in. He'd rather undergo a pounding by Kiba over a sermon from both Sakura and his mother any day.

"Is Kiba here?" the pinkette asked tersely.

"No," Naruto and Shikamaru quickly answered.

Sakura smiled a sickly sweet smile as she cracked the knuckles on her left hand. "Shikamaru, I may not be as smart as you, but I've been friends with you long enough to know when you're lying, so if you want to lie to me, you'd better think twice before doing so.

"And Naruto, it's nice to know that you'd stick up for your brother; but if you know what's good for you, I suggest that you butt out. I've spent half the afternoon looking for my goofball teammate and I'm really tired and peeved. So I'll ask nicely one more time- **Where's Kiba**?"

Gulping, both Shikamaru and Naruto marched towards the broom closet and threw out the brunet. "Here he is!" they said, shoving the protesting Kiba to the girl.

"Thanks," chirped the pinkette, dragging the screaming and clawing brunet by the collar. "Come on, Mr. Scaredy-cat! Let's go and turn someone's frown upside-down!"

"No!" yowled the Inuzuka heir, making a grab for the door jamb. "You can't make me go!" Akamaru snuggled closer to his partner, whimpering quietly.

"Go on Kiba," snickered Shikamaru, prying his friend's fingers off the door. "Don't be a wuss!"

"Yeah Bro," chuckled Naruto, inching the door shut. "Don't be such a 'scaredy-cat'."

"Traitors!" screamed the tattooed brunet. "When this is over, you're dead! You hear me? DEAD!"

* * *

"Come on Kiba, don't be a sorehead," Sakura coaxed as she and the sulking Inuzuka approached the Uchiha clan house. "It's all for the team."

"_I_ understood that," Kiba said. "But this is _Sasuke_ we're talking about. Face it, Sakura, the guy has a stick crammed so far up his butt, he thinks he's the only human being left on this good, green earth. A goodwill visit'll just make 'im mad."

Sakura flicked her friend on the ear. "Don't be such a pessimist, and just knock on his door."

Kiba sighed audibly. "Fine. But if he starts throwing shuriken at us, and screaming 'Get the hell off my property'; don't say I didn't warn ya."

Sakura rolled her eyes at Kiba's paranoia. "Stop being so paranoid and just knock."

'_Shikamaru wasn't kidding when he said girls were troublesome_.' Picking up the large brass knocker, Kiba rapped it three times against the hardwood door.

The two Genin then stood at the doorway, expecting the Uchiha survivor to either begrudgingly let them in, or chase them off. But as seconds ticked by, there was no sign of whether Sasuke had heard them at all.

Sakura was downcast. "I guess he's not home…"

Kiba put his hands behind his head. "I guess that's all for the better. Had the jerk answered, he would've chased us off by now. Come on, let's go home." He walked a few ways away, only to find that Sakura had not moved from her spot. The girl simply stood there, apparently deep in thought.

"Sakura, aren't you coming?"

"That's it!" the pinkette suddenly exclaimed.

"What's it?" asked Kiba, confused.

"You're a tracker, aren't you?" Sakura pointed out exuberantly.

"Yeah, so-? Oh no. Oh, no, no, no, no, no!" Kiba shook his head vehemently. "There is no way on earth that you'll ever convince me to track Sasuke."

"Pleeeeaaaaase?" Sakura wheedled.

"Sakura, you're a very good friend of mine, but no can do," Kiba stated in a matter-of-fact voice.

"I'll go on a date with you…" Sakura offered teasingly.

The pinkette's words immediately lifted Kiba's spirits. "Okay!"

* * *

"Yip!"

"He's here," Kiba said in a hushed whisper. "But there's company. About four or five of them, by the looks of it."

"Friend or foe?" Sakura asked.

But before Kiba could reply, a completely foreign voice spoke up from the darkness. "Do you sense that? Someone's nearby."

"Yeah, I feel it too," piped in another voice. "Show yourself!"

"Crap!" Kiba hissed. "They found us!"

Sakura was scared out of her wits. "What do we do?"

Kiba's hand flew onto the Shiroga's handle. "These guys look strong; you call for help, I'll hold 'em off."

"Are you crazy?" Sakura shrieked. "That's suicide! You can't take all of them by yourself. If you're going to fight, I'm going to stay and fight as well."

"I can't let you do that," Kiba hissed. "It's too dangerous."

"Well, that's a chance I'll have to take," Sakura retorted. "No one ever said that a ninja's life was all sunshine and lollipops."

"Last call for whoever's out there," called the foreign voice. "Show yourself, and it'll be quick and painless."

At this, Kiba, Akamaru, and Sakura emerged from the bushes. "Is that a challenge?" asked the Inuzuka heir.

"Would you look at that?" sneered a six-armed figure. "A couple of baby Genin and a puppy think they can play with the big boys."

"Ahem!" coughed a feminine tone.

Six Arms was quick to correct himself. "And girls."

"Where's Sasuke?" asked Sakura, balling her fists.

"None o' ya ^%#* business!" snarled the female voice.

"Where's our teammate?" Sakura pressed on. "Where's Sasuke Uchiha?"

"So you're looking for Sasuke Uchiha, eh?" chuckled a figure with two heads. "Jirobo!" he called. "Show them their precious Uchiha."

"Sir!" A large, hefty figure came lumbering out of the shadows; and slung on his arm, illuminated by the moonlight, was an unconscious Sasuke Uchiha.

"Oh. Sweet. Senju…" Kiba managed to whisper, whereas Sakura choked a gasp at the sight of her teammate.

"There, you've seen him," said the foul-mouthed girl. "Now beat it, before we beat you."

"Is that so?" Kiba growled, unsheathing the Shiroga and reaching for a soldier pill. "I'm not usually one for wailing on girls, but with you, I might just make an exception."

Sakura added in her two cents as well. "We're not leaving until you let our teammate go."

"Persistent little buggers aren't you?" scoffed the girl, pulling out a flute. "If that's the tune you want to play, so be it."

"Tayuya, stop acting tough!" shouted the hulking mass that was known as Jirobo. "We don't have time for this."

"Shut up, lardbutt!" Tayuya shot back. "If you monkey-humpers want to go back with that Uchiha twerp, fine by me. I'm going to mess around with these pansies for a bit."

Jirobo opened his mouth to retort, but was stopped by Two Head. "Leave her be, Jirobo. Tayuya can take care of herself. We have more important matters at hand. Kidomaru, ready the barrel."

The six-armed boy, now known as Kidomaru, complied and wheeled in a large barrel, in which Jirobo promptly dumped the body of the prone Uchiha.

"Sasuke!" Kiba and Sakura called out in unison. Akamaru gave a low growl.

"Careful with the boy, you oaf!" Two Head barked. "Lord Orochimaru will have our heads should anything happen to his precious Uchiha! Now let's move."

"Yes sir!" Hefting the barrel containing the precious cargo, both Jirobo and Kidomaru followed their two-headed leader and disappeared into the night.

"Sasuke!" cried the two Genin. Shaking the lead out of their feet, they made to chase after the absconded Uchiha; but as they did so, Tayuya played a short trill on her flute, and Kiba, Sakura, and Akamaru suddenly found themselves unable to move.

"And where the *&# do you think you're going?" she growled. "I thought you *^%s wanted to play a bit." Pursing her lips, Tayuya played a few more notes on her flute, and three creatures bearing the resemblance to bandaged ogres materialized out of nowhere.

"^&%!" Kiba swore. "We're going to get mashed, and we can't do squat about it!"

"Not if I can help it," Sakura declared. Putting her hands in ram sign, she shouted, "**Kai**!" At the command, the two Genin and Akamaru managed to regain movement and evade the spiked club swinging towards them.

"No *^$^& way!" Tayuya screeched. "How did you-?"

"Know it was a genjutsu?" Sakura quipped with a smirk. "That, I would say, is a secret."

"You &#^* !#$!" Tayuya howled. "Take this!" She sounded several bars on her flute, and the ogres began to move once more.

One took a vicious swing towards Kiba, only to have the Inuzuka counterattack. But instead of dispelling itself like a Bunshin or a summon, the creature stayed intact and continued its assault on Kiba.

"Akamaru!" Kiba tossed a soldier pill towards the puppy's direction. "Catch!"

"Woof!" The puppy leapt into the air and caught the pill. Upon swallowing it, it fur turned into the red shade that gave the dog his name.

"**Juijin Bunshin no Jutsu**!" Akamaru vanished in a cloud of smoke and reappeared as a clone of Kiba. With the jutsu in place, both Kiba and Akamaru dove in to fight.

"**Shikyayu Senpuu! Ookami Utsu**!"

Strike after strike, the ogres were thrown back; and with Tayuya repeatedly playing the notes to keep on par with Kiba and Akamaru, Sakura saw this as her opportunity to throw in her share.

"**Magen: Bakufu no Arashi no Hana**!" (trans: Demonic Illusion: Flower Storm Explosion)

At the command, there was a great gale filled with flower petals of various colors, filling everyone with a sense of awe and eerie calm. But as suddenly as it appeared, the illusion was dispelled, revealing exploding tags set about the place.

"**Katsu**!" Sakura yelled.

The tags went off with a loud bang, and the playing stopped. But Sakura was not done yet. Flipping through another set of hand seals, she cried, "**Suiton: Kirigakure no Jutsu**!"

The concealing mist set in, obscuring Tayuya's vision. With the enemy on pause, Kiba took it as his chance to renew his attack.

"Let's go Akamaru! **Kyokudo no Gatsuuga**!"

The twin drills nailed Tayuya repeatedly, tossing her around like a rag doll. When it was over, the girl sported numerous injuries, but was still standing.

"You can't kill me that easily, douchebags!" Tayuya growled. "Here's a requiem from me to you!"

As Tayuya played her flute once more, Kiba, Sakura, and Akamaru found themselves in a tied to the ceiling on a bone-filled room. As they struggled to get free, they were suddenly set upon by the excruciating sensation of their flesh melting off their bones.

The pain soon became too much for the three of them to bear, and they passed out, allowing Tayuya to manipulate her ogres to deal the killing blow. Fortunately, before she could will her minions to do so, a large sapling shot out of the ground and parried the strike.

"What the %#$?"

"I believe this is as far as you will get," said an ANBU emerging from the shadows.

"An ANBU!" shouted the astonished girl. But she quickly regained her composure. "No matter, my Doki will make quick work of you!" She played another melody, and the ogres moved to attack only to be to be warded off by the blades of four more ANBU.

"Give it up," said the first ANBU. "You're outnumbered."

"Son of a &*#$!" shouted the angry girl as she dispelled her summons. "You're lucky there're five of you and only one of me. Were my companions here, you'd be nothing more than roadkill!" She leapt onto the branch of a nearby tree and flipped the bird at the five ANBU before vanishing into the darkness.

* * *

"**WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S GONE**!"

Despite the volume of the bellow, the ANBU agent managed to stand ramrod-straight. "That's just it, Lady Hokage. Sasuke Uchiha is nowhere to be found. In addition to that, his teammates were found unconscious by ANBU Patrol Squad 19 after battling some kunoichi with the ability to summon ogres. Tying this all down, we have come to the conclusion that Sasuke Uchiha has been kidnapped by foreign ninja."

The sake bottle Tsunade had been holding shattered in her grasp. "Damn…" muttered the Hokage."Just damn…"

* * *

A/N: Finally done with the first chapter of the Sasuke Retrieval Arc. And I tell you, altering the sequence of events in this arc is not an easy task. It'll be harder still when we get to the battle scenes. Anyway, special thanks to Felix the Eeveetrainer and my cousin Dominic for collaborating with me in this chapter.

Also, before you go whining to me about how I made Kiba and Akamaru get beat by a girl; you'd have to remember that Tayuya is a genjutsu specialist and a more experienced ninja. But unlike Sakura, her genjutsu requires high mental capability to break, which Kiba does not have. While this version of Sakura is a better kunoichi that the canon version; you'd have to remember that she's only a rookie Genin, and **still has much to learn**.

And now, it's time for "the end of the chapter question that would help me figure out the plot of future chapters".


	54. The Search Begins

A/N: I apologize for long wait, but I have been very busy lately. I'm currently studying in China and I don't own a laptop, so I have to go to a Internet cafe to work on the next chapter. Their MS Word runs in Chinese, and I'm having trouble with putting it in English, so I'm using Document Manager to update.

Also, I suck with fight scenes, so aside from the beginning scene with the first retrieval team, Felix the Eeveetrainer actually did a good part of the writing. I simply threw in the details and expounded it, and thus, this chapter is dedicated to him.

Anyway, now that I'm done with the works, here's Chapter 54.

* * *

**A Fox among the Hounds**

_The Search Begins_

* * *

A medium-sized dog circled around a forest clearing, his nose on the ground, when he struck gold. Immediately, he sat down and began howling. Not long after, a brown-haired girl sporting twin red fang tattoos and a Chuunin vest, and two other dogs came bursting through the foliage.

"Good work, boy!" she beamed, scratching the first dog around the ears. "Hey guys!" she called out to some unseen people. "We just got a lead!"

Moments later, three young men, each one also clad in a Chuunin vest, entered the clearing; albeit from different directions.

"About time," grumbled a spiky-haired fellow. "I was beginning to think the Hokage sent us on a wild goose chase!"

"Sweet Senju, you're such a whiner!" chastised his companion, a young chap with a bandanna. "Isn't there a mission you wouldn't gripe about?"

Spiky shot Bandanna a cheeky grin. "Nope."

Bandanna nearly made an anime-fall. "Dear God, I don't think even science could ever explain how I put up with you."

Spiky's grin only got wider as he pulled Bandana into a headlock. "That's because we're tighter than bark on a tree, Best Friend!"

"Yeah, that's true," Bandana said. "But as my best friend, could you do me a favor- **and get the hell off me**!?"

"Izumo! Kotetsu! Stop messing around, and get into the program!" snapped the girl.

"Yes'm!"

"What've we got so far, un?"asked the last member, a ponytailed blond, with a fringe of hair obscuring one eye.

The girl looked at the first dog in question, and he replied in a series of yips. "Uchiha's trail ends here," she announced, pointing to a patch of dirt. "But where it ends, a different one begins! It's just as what the reports say- Sasuke Uchiha was kidnapped by enemy ninja."

"So why send us?" asked the spiky-haired Chuunin identified as Kotetsu. "Why didn't Lady Tsunade simply dispatch a team of Jonin? If I recall correctly, Kakashi Hatake's tracking dogs are just about as good as your family's."

The tattooed girl sighed exasperatedly. "Because we're the only Chuunin team perfect for this task. With the help of the Haimaru brothers and the clay golems, Deidara and I can find them; whereas you and Izumo are the perfect combat tag-team. Besides, all the Jonin and higher Chuunin are busy doing higher-rank missions to raise money for the recovery effort."

"If I may suggest," said Izumo. "I think we can cover more ground and find the Uchiha boy in less time if we split up into pairs." He reached into his equipment pouch and produced a com-link. "We could keep in touch with this."

"Splendid thinking, 'Zumo!" cheered the girl, giving her teammate a hearty clap on the back as she and her fellow Chuunin pulled out their com-links as well.

"That's my best friend!" Kotetsu laughed, pulling Izumo into a power noogie. "Always the voice of logic!"

Izumo pulled himself away from the hyper Kotetsu and continued. "As I said, we'll be splitting up into two pairs- Deidara, with his clay bird will search from the skies, and Hana and the Haimaru brothers will be follow the scent trail. Kotetsu, you go with Deidara, and I'll stay with Hana to back her up. Everyone clear on their roles?"

"YESSIR!" chorused the three other Chuunin.

The Haimaru brothers took the lead and sped into the forest with the girl identified as Hana and Izumo close behind them.

The Chuunin named Deidara readied his clay pouch and stuffed his hand-mouths in, the strange additions munching and processing chakra into the earthy substance to produce a clay eagle. As soon as the avian golem was ready, Deidara and Kotetsu, who had summoned his conch-shell mace, hopped on, and took to the skies.

* * *

The male members of the Oto Four had gone a considerable distance, when both Jirobo and Kidomaru set down the barrel with a large thump."Hey Sakon, can we take a break?" grumbled the six-armed boy, swiping at the sweat trickling down his neck. "I'm bushed."

In reply, he was backhanded by the two-headed boy. "Do you want our heads on a platter?" he snarled. "We're already on thin ice with Lord Orochimaru for the failed invasion, and here you are spouting about some nonsense of taking a break. If you want to rest, I suggest you make use of your other arms and pick up the pace."

"Geez, sorry for asking…" muttered Kidomaru, nursing his sore cheek. Silently, he and Jirobo hefted the barrel once more and continued their trek towards Oto.

The three boys had not gone very far when they heard a patter of footsteps, and a familiar voice calling, "Hey #(%(&s! Wait up!"

"Why should we?" snapped Sakon, shooting a sideways glance towards the voice's direction. "If anything, you deserve this for wasting precious time with those Konoha trash. Maybe a few whip lashes would cut down your bloodlust."

"$*(^ you, $#^!" retorted the redhead. "You're just as much as a dick as Kimimaro!"

"Cut it out, you two. We're a team, we should try to respect each other," said Jirobo, trying to be the peacemaker.

"No one asked for your opinion, dillhole!" Tayuya snarled, turning to her fellow russet.

"Yeah! Who died and made you Buddha?" Sakon added, for once agreeing with the fiery girl.

"Where do you get off by telling us how to act?" Tayuya went on. "Among all of us, you're the weakest! That ass-monkey Zaku had more potential than you!"

Just then the shadow of a bird flew by, followed by something plummeting towards the four teens. As it touched down, it kicked up a veritable amount of dust and rock, indicating that whatever it was that fell from the sky had to be a big one.

"Oi, could you morons be any louder?" called a new voice. "I think you just popped the eardrums of every Lightning Country resident."

As the dust cloud cleared up, the Oto Four found themselves looking at a young man with spiky hair and a bandaged nose. He was dressed in the standard Chuunin uniform, but what really took the cake was the seemingly cumbersome conch-shell mace he wielded and the Konoha symbol etched onto the plate of his forehead protector.

"%#$!" Sakon swore. "Konoha-nin!"

"Don't worry," said Kidomaru. "I'll handle this. **Gumo Nenkin**!" He spat out some liquid and quickly shaped it into spikes before launching it towards the mace-wielder. But before it could make contact with its quarry, a swarm of peculiar bugs intercepted the missiles and went out with a bang.

A large bird flew into view and perched atop it was another Konoha Chuunin- a pony-tailed blond. "Need a hand, un?" he asked, cheekily waving his maternal bloodline at his comrade.

"How in the world?" asked the spidery boy, stunned beyond his wits. "Nothing has ever successfully intercepted my Gumo Nenkin!"

"Now there's something that does, un," said the blond Chuunin. "So quit your whining and deal with it!"

"You have picked the wrong day to be smartmouth," Jirobo growled. "Because I really hate your kind! **Doton:** **Doryu Dango**!" The large boy scraped out a dumpling-shaped boulder and hurled it towards the airborne Chuunin.

"Batter up!"cried out the bandaged Chuunin. He swung his mace and crushed the boulder into tiny fragments, thus saving his teammate in return. He rubbed his thumb across his nose. "Looks like that's a home run. You okay there, Goldilocks?"

"First of all, never call me that again. The name's _Deidara_. And second, yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for the save; although next time, before you run, it's best if you learn to crawl and walk first," warned the blond. "I recognize these punks from the Invasion, un; they aren't lightweights, un. They actually put up a good fight against the Third's ANBU bodyguards."

The other Chuunin tightened his grip against his mace as he stood his ground against the quartet. "Just peachy… So how the heck do we fend off these bozos?"

"I have an idea," said Deidara, cracking his knuckles. "But it'll take a bit of time. How good are you at Kage Bunshin Combos?"

"I'm no Hayate, but I can make a stand."

"Fair enough," said the blond. "Go for it!"

"'m on it! **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**!" A pair of battle-ready clones appeared in a cloud of smoke.

As the spiky-haired Chuunin and his clones took on the Oto Four, Deidara began to channel chakra towards his hand-mouths as he reformed his eagle. By the time he was done, the ex-Iwa-nin was now sitting atop a dragon, made entirely of clay.

"Kotetsu!" he called out to the mace-wielder. "Dispel your clones and hop on!"

The addressed ninja looked at Deidara as if the blond had lost it. "Are you crazy!?" Kotetsu retorted as he and his clones were pushed into defensive mode. "If you haven't noticed, I'm being clobbered here!"

Deidara steered the dragon towards his battered friend and pulled him up the onto golem. "You're safe now! Dispel the clones, un!"

Koetetsu gave him a mock salute. "Aye, aye, sir!" Immediately, the clones disappeared.

"And now for the coup de grâce!" Deidara announced. "**Tamago no Ryu**! (trans: Dragon's Eggs)" The dragon swooped down and released what seemed to be a cluster of eggs.

Kotetsu's hand flew to his forehead with a resounding slap. "_Eggs_!? That was your big plan? What are you trying to do? Kill 'em with cholesterol!?"

Deidara's visible eye gave a slight twitch. "Kotetsu, just shut up and watch, un."

Upon touchdown, the eggs "hatched" to reveal smaller replicas of Deidara's dragon, and very soon, the ground was crawling with dozens of mini-dragons.

As the diminutive dragons inched towards the Oto Four, Jirobo picked up a large rock and hurled it at one of the crawlers. The result was an earth-shaking explosion that took down the mini-dragon and a few of its neighbors. However, undaunted by the demise of their brethren, the other mini-dragons marched on, pushing the Oto Four into a tight circle.

"Everyone back!" commanded Sakon. "These are bombs we're dealing with." He pointed to Deidara. "I recognize that blond Chuunin now. He's that pyro-punk who got in the way during the Invasion."

Kidomaru cricked his neck, and squinted over at the blond. "So it is… I say it's time for a little payback." He took a step forward, ready to launch another set of spikes.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, un," Deidara warned in a sing-song voice. "You do that, and you might just end up killing us all, un, including your master's precious Uchiha."

The spider-boy glared daggers at Deidara but backed down nonetheless. The blond was right- one wrong move, and they could all get nuked, the Uchiha included. And even in death, they would not be spared from Orochimaru's wrath.

"Stand back, buttmunchers," said Tayuya, whipping out her flute. "I'll take of this!" She trilled off a sequence of notes, summoning her Doki ogres. Playing another melody, she willed the Doki to undo their bandage wraps, revealing fanged tentacle-like appendages that trailed into the ground. As each tentacle came in contact with a dragon bomb, the bomb was consequently siphoned of its chakra, and reverted into a pile of clay.

Noting this, Deidara quickly moved the dragon out of range, but it was too late- one of the tentacles had coiled itself around the dragon and drained out its chakra. Without the energy supporting it, the dragon crumbled back into a shapeless mass of clay; and had they not been skilled ninja, Deidara and Kotetsu would have possibly met a literally sticky end.

"This ends now!" Sakon declared as he and Jirobo took charge and lunged for the two Konoha-nin for a full-frontal. Kotetsu and Deidara barely had enough time to parry the incoming strikes. To make things worse, Tayuya's Doki had joined in the fray, and from afar, Kidomaru was keeping them on edge with his spikes and webbings.

Deidara mentally cursed as he reached for his com-link while simultaneously providing backup for Kotetsu. '_Is that Uchiha kid really worth all this trouble, un_?'

* * *

A/N: Finally done. I can't believe it took me an entire month to write this much… Anyway, I suppose this could serve as a belated birthday present to Naruto himself. Hehe…

Now to the part the answers stuff people might ask…

**Kotetsu**: In the anime, Kotetsu serves as the funny man of the Kotetsumo (thanks to Felix the Eeveetrainer for this joke) duo. In AFatH, he is still a funny little fella, though I expounded a bit more on his character. In a sense, he appears to be a like a male Anko, with the same hotheadedness, but less sadistic tendencies. In addition to this, AFatH!Kotetsu speaks with twinge of a Southern accent (no offense to those from below the Mason-Dixon line).

**Izumo**: As in the anime, Izumo plays the straight man (comedy, not gayness) of the Kotetsumo duo, although here he has a bit more leadership skills and is more by-the-book. AFatH!Izumo also is more of a strategic thinker.

**Deidara**: As mentioned time and time again, Deidara being taken in and accepted early on by the Yamanaka clan, himself being the son of Inoichi and the Tsuchikage 's daughter, has a profound change on his character. While he still enjoys blowing up his creations, he is not the mad bomber we all know and love. Like his half-sister Ino, he also has a bit of a temper.

I hope you will find this update satisfactory. Until next time.

N & B

P.S.: I have a new story, _Puppy Love_- a MinaTsume. I promise you won't be disappointed by its content.


	55. Team Effort

Disclaimer: _The Spider and the Fly_ belongs to Mary Howitt (1799 - 1888).

A/N: I apologize for the extremely long delay, but there has been a severe deterioration of _Naruto_ fics, and it's becoming particularly difficult to find good inspiration. Most fics these days involve Naruto and the overused mob cliche, or the one about some girl and her friends going to the Narutoverse, not to mention the angst-ridden stories about certain OCs before they meet Naruto/Sasuke/Neji/etc.

On the other hand, I have already revised a few chapters, and fixed up a few of the others. Thank you for bearing with me. As a reward, here's a new chapter! Kudos to Felix the Eeeveetrainer for his much-appreciated aid on this one.

* * *

**A Fox among the Hounds**

_Team Effort_

* * *

Kotetsu was practically staring at Death in the face as one of the clubs swung at him. But it seemed that Lady Luck was smiling upon him, as a small bug hidden among the spikes detonated; the shockwaves knocking the ogre backwards. A few more bug bombs went off, setting the enemy on edge. At that same instant, the still-frozen Kotetsu was dragged off by a certain blond Chuunin.

"Hagane, snap out of it and MOVE!" yelled the blond, running.

At his fellow Chuunin's outburst, Kotetsu managed to regain some of his spark. "The hell we'd do that?" he asked, pulling his arm away from the blond's grip.

"You nearly got mashed and you still have the nerve to ask, un?" hissed the other Chuunin, giving his companion a right-good slap to the head. "There's no way we can beat these guys, un!"

Kotetsu stared at his erstwhile partner in disbelief as he rubbed the now-sore spot. "Aw, come on, Dei! I was caught by surprise. This time, I'm good 'n' ready."

"And I'm telling you, If we fight these guys on our own, the only thing we'll be _good 'n' ready_ for is a one-way trip to the Pearly Gates, un," countered Dei.

"Seriously? They're that strong?" asked Kotetsu.

Dei nodded grimly in reply.

"But they're just _KIDS_!"

"Yeah, they're kids, un," Dei replied. "But you fail to realize that these are _Orochimaru's kids_."

"**Gumo Sokai**!"

Dei and Kotetsu turned around to see something flying past them. Instictively, they ducked, and whatever was coming towards them whizzed over their heads.

"Phew! That was close," Kotetsu muttered, getting up.

"Understatement of the year, un," said Dei, following suit. "Now let's get out of here before they-" He stopped short upon seeing a giant spiderweb looming right in front of him. "**Goddamnit**!"

"'Will you come to my parlor?' said the spider to the fly, ''tis the prettiest little parlor that you ever did spy.'" Kidomaru purred, smirking as he and his teammates stood before the two Konoha-nin. "To fight or to flee, 'twould all be in vain; as by the time we're done, you'd never see the light of day again."

"Was that a poem?" scoffed a familiar voice from up the trees. "Because if it was, that was probably the saddest thing I've ever heard."

The Oto Four looked up, only to be greeted by four drills coming towards them. The attack caught them unawares, and all four Oto-nin were thrown back from the impact. Not long after, the drills stopped moving to reveal a feral-looking Hana Inuzuka and three indentical clones.

"Is it too late to join the rumble?" she asked, smiling.

"Nope, you're just in time," said Kotetsu, managing a weak grin. "Where's Izumo?" he inquired, referring to the final member of the party.

"Here I am." Suddenly, the spiderweb before Kotetsu and Dei fell apart, revealing another Konoha-nin, his hands glowing with chakra.

Dei grinned as his hand-mouths licked their 'lips' in anticipation. "Now that everyone's here, let's show these Oto punks what Konoha-nin are really made of!"

Inspired by Dei's speech, the Konoha-nin were filled renewed spirit and vigor as they stood their ground against the opposing quartet.

Dei detonated a few smoke bombs, giving leeway for Izumo and Hana to attack.

"**Suiton: Mizuame Nabara**!" A spray of liquid shot towards the still off-guard Oto Four. It met its mark, but as the attack did not seem to have any reprecussions, the enemy gradually regained their confidence.

"Syrup?" scoffed Kidomaru. "I knew that you Konoha-scum were saps from the start. Now we'll show you what we Oto-nin can really- What the-?" As the six-armed boy moved to attack, he realized that the syrup he had mocked earlier was gluing his feet to the ground. His entire team was immobilized!

Kotetsu flew in from the side, swinging his mace."**Kenjutsu: Uzujousho **(trans: Sword Technique: Rising Whirlpool)!"

"**Doton: Doroku Gaeshi**!" Slamming his palms onto the non-syrup-coated ground, Jirobo raised a defensive wall of earth, intercepting Kotetsu's mace. The rampart crumbled upon impact, but it still managed to serve its purpose.

"**Gumo Nenkin**!"

Cursing, Kotetsu brought up his mace to block the attack, but to no avail. A couple of spikes managed to imbed themselves into his shoulder. Despite the pain, Kotetsu fought on. Charging towards Jirobo, he swung his mace again.

With little effort, Jirobo caught the weapon while smirking deviously. "So that's how you do it!" he said, channeling chakra to his feet, subsequently freeing himself from the syrup. Getting the idea, the other three Oto-nin also followed suit.

Before Kotetsu knew what was happening, he found himself flying straight into Izumo. The two shinobi collided with a heavy thud.

"Jirobo, stop playing around!" Sakon barked. "Tayuya! Kidomaru! Destroy them!"

"Not in this lifetime, pal!" Hana shouted. "**Shihoukou Tsuuga**!" Transforming into drills once more, she and her clones spiralled towards the enemy with sheer intensity. Each of the Doki was caught by a clone, and were slowly being pushed back. The original continued towards Sakon, who managed to duck. Growling, she spun towards his back, lashing out a scratch, when she was suddenly caught by a hand. Looking up, Hana had discovered to her horror that Sakon's second head had opened its eyes!

"Hello there, I believe we haven't met," the second head sneered as its body punched her away. "I'm Ukon!"

* * *

"Deidara, hurry up and _do something_!" growled a heavily injured Hana, as she, the Haimaru brothers, and Izumo and Kotetsu were gradually boxed-in by the Oto Four.

"You can't rush art, Hana, un!" retorted the blond.

"Can't you make an exception of this, Yamanaka?" asked Izumo, warding off another attack with one of his defensive Suiton jutsu.

"Fine, if you must-" Deidara sighed rather exasperatedly. "I need a drop of blood from each of you guys, un."

"And I thought they were the psychos," Kotetsu wisecracked, pointing towards the approaching enemy.

"Not now, Kotetsu!" Izumo scolded, pulling him towards Deidara.

Whipping out a kunai, Deidara quickly made six quick cuts on each of his teammates and had the hand-mouths lick up the blood from the wounds. He then spat a lump of clay onto his hand-mouths, the earthy substance fizzling about as his chakra molded it.

"Bleagh," muttered Kotetsu, still not quite used to Deidara's special ability.

"I'd have to agree with Hagane on this one," said Hana. "What was that all about?"

"This is my magnum opus- Microscopic bombs attuned to our chakra signatures," Deidara explained as the hand-mouths molded the clay. "Were I to release them, they can cover every direction in a one-mile radius, and upon detonation, anything that isn't you, me, Kotetsu, Izumo, or the Haimaru brothers will be blown to kingdom come."

"Awesome!" Kotetsu cheered. Hana and Izumo were equally impressed.

Just then, the Oto Four began to withdraw, earning a gasp of relief from each and every one of the Konoha-nin.

"That's right, ya punks! Ya wanna piece o' this?" Kotetsu challenged, waving his mace.

"Kotetsu, can it!" admonished Hana, flicking him on the ear.

Suddenly, a strange seal shaped like three commas began glowing, and black marks began spreading across each of the Oto Four's faces. In addition to this, their visages had begun to warp.

Izumo clenched his fists. "There's no way we can win this! Everyone, retreat!"

"**I don't think so**," Kidomaru snarled. "**As I said before- To fight or to flee, 'twould all be in vain; as by the time we're done, you'd never see the light of day again**!"

"OH, SHUT UP!" Deidara shouted, raising his hand-mouths as they emitted a fine mist.

As the Oto Four moved to attack once more, the surrounding area was rocked by a violent explosion. When the smoke and debris finally cleared, a path of destruction lay in its wake; but of the four Konoha Chuunin and three nin-ken, there was no sign.

* * *

"What exactly happened?" Naruto asked for what seemed to be the umpteenth time.

Kiba grimaced as he tried to sit up. "I already told you, this redhead used some bizarro genjutsu and the next thing we knew, we were out like a light."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "From a genjutsu?"

"Don't talk like you were there," snapped Sakura, who lay a few beds away. "Her genjutsu are nothing like the ones Kurenai-sensei uses. The one she used on us was just gruesome- Imagine the sensation of your flesh melting off bit by bit…" She trailed off, shuddering.

Naruto opened his mouth to retort, when there was a sudden patter of feet and the squeak of wheels. As a familiar scent wafted into the room, Naruto's eyes widened, and a dark fury washed over Kiba's expression.

"NO!" screamed the brunet, jumping up. But due to his weakened condition, he collaped back into the bed soon afterwards.

"Kiba, what is it?" asked Sakura.

Naruto answered for his brother. "You know that scent we picked up earlier?"

Sakura nodded.

"It was Hana's mixed along with _blood_."

"That doesn't sound like anything out of the ordinary, considering her line of work," the pinkette pointed out.

"True, but there's more-" Naruto explained. "Another scent was mixed in as well. The scent of that girl you guys fought."

"They'll pay for this…" Kiba growled, clenching his fists.

Naruto clasped his brother's hand, a determined sparkle in his eyes. "Don't worry, they will; and that's a promise!"

* * *

Tsunade scowled at the Chuunin before her. "No way. Not a chance."

Naruto's eyes turned to ice. "With all due respect, Lady Tsunade, I have to do this. Sasuke Uchiha has caused enough trouble as is. Besides this is personal. Because of that teme, both my brother and sister are injured."

"My point exactly!" the Hokage snapped. "Four of our best Chuunin were injured in this attempt alone, and you want to deal with this _by yourself_?"

"Of course not!" Naruto shot back. "I was requesting for the green light to allow me to accompany the next retrieval team."

"Naruto, while your track record has been rather exemplary, this mission is far beyond your capability," Tsunade reasoned. "Even with their combined strength and experience, Team Kamizuki barely escaped the Oto Four with their lives; and this team had the _A-rank_ Deidara Yamanaka on it."

"Yeah, but at that time, they were fighting a veritable unknown," rebutted the spunky blond. "Kiba and Sakura have told me all about the character they fought, and Hana would be more than willing to share more details on the others. Plus, she would feel most comfortable in confiding to a family member rather than anyone else. Besides-" he added slyly. "Aside from a few exceptions, most of the Jonin are out doing higher-ranked missions to raise money for the recovery effort."

Tsunade rubbed her temples and sighed. "Fine! You win. But even with your advantage, one team isn't enough break through the Oto Four. Another team will be working with you."

The next thing she knew, Tsunade was enveloped in a hug by a very grateful Naruto. "Thanks Granny! You're the best! So, who's the captain of the other team?"

At that exact, same moment, another shinobi was just about to enter the Hokage's office to hand in the new Academy roster, when Tsunade turned towards him. "Shikamaru Nara," she addressed the newcomer. "Your first mission as a Chuunin of Konoha is to assist Naruto Inuzuka in the retrieval of Sasuke Uchiha."

Shikamaru very nearly dropped the folders before giving both blonds a bug-eyed stare. "Say wha-?"

"You heard me," said the testy woman. "The two of you have thirty minutes to select your team members. Now get!"

* * *

A/N: While Deidara and co. look downplayed, remember that** Izumo** is their team leader and knows when they are beat. While they don't look like much for now, I promise their true colors will shine by the Shippuuden Arc. For the meantime, enjoy the story!


	56. The Eight Man Team

A/N: Happy 2010, people! Just in time for the new year, I bring forth a brand new chapter of AFatH. 2009 has been a great year for NaruHina and I can't wait to see what more Kishimoto has in store.

As always, a big thank you to Felix the Eeveetrainer for his assistance. He has been a great help since Chapter 49.

Putting that aside, let's start this party!

* * *

**A Fox among the Hounds**

_The Eight-man Team_

* * *

Naruto solemnly acknowledged the seven other ninja gathered before him. "Thank you all for coming. As you all know, Sasuke Uchiha has been kidnapped by Oto-nin and we have been assigned to bring him back."

At the mention of the Uchiha's disappearance, hushed whispers rose from the crowd.

Shikamaru raised his hand. "Why are we doing this again?" he grumbled.

"Because," Naruto explained, "Uno, as much as a lot of us dislike Sasuke Uchiha, he is still a part of Konoha; and as Kakashi-sensei once said, 'Those who disobey the rules are scum, but those who forsake their comrades are lower than scum.' Two, the Sharingan is one of the most powerful bloodlines Konoha has in its arsenal-"

"Sorry to interrupt," Ino cut in, "But isn't your Jonin-sensei also known as _Sharingan_ Kakashi? Even with Sasuke gone, Hatake-san would be more than enough to fill the void."

This time, Neji took charge. "That is true, Ino. But we have to be realistic; as skilled as Hatake-san is, he isn't a blood Uchiha, nor will he live forever. When he dies, that's the end. Even if he had children, they won't have the Sharingan, thus ending its legacy in Konoha."

"But what about Itachi Uchiha?" Chouji piped up.

Naruto's eyes hardened at the mention of the oldest surviving Uchiha. "Next to Orochimaru, Itachi Uchiha is one of Konoha's most infamous traitors. The chances of him ever being reconciled with the village are slim to none. The fact that he managed to escape with his Sharingan intact was a great blow to the village morale. And in that respect, should the Sharingan fall into enemy hands, it would spell disaster for the village."

"The mission objectives, we understand," said Shino. "However, I cannot comprehend as to why would _you_ volunteer to go after Uchiha. If my memory serves me correctly, the two of you have a profound abhorrence for each other."

"Say that again?" TenTen asked, flummoxed by the Aburame's elaborate vocabulary.

Ino sighed. "He was asking as to why would _Naruto_ want to retrieve _Sasuke_ if they hate each other."

All eyes turned to Naruto, eager to hear whatever reason the blond Chuunin had to give.

An undiscernable emotion flickered through Naruto's eyes as he spoke. "Let's just say it's something personal." He changed the subject. "Now, to fill you in with your roles. Shikamaru, if you could do the honors?"

"Do I have to?" whined the Nara.

"You're the one who came with the team arrangements, you lazy jerk!" half-screamed the blond.

"And it was such a drag," grumbled Shikamaru, walking to the front nonetheless. "Now as you all know, our team is divided into two groups. The first group, under Naruto, will specialize in combat and scouting. Their task is to scan for enemies, traps, and the like, and to dispatch of them. The second group will be led by yours truly, and will specialize in capture, defense, and support. Their job is to ensure the general safety of the team, and to bring back Sasuke Uchiha _alive_."

"Now, for the members…" Shikamaru continued. "Hinata, TenTen, Neji- you're under Naruto; and TenTen, you'll be serving as Naruto's second-in-command. Ino, Shino, Chouji, you're under me; and Shino, you're my vice-captain."

"Now, just hold on there!" Ino exclaimed. "Why does Shino get to be vice-captain? I'm just as good a leader as he is!"

Shikamaru could feel a migraine coming up. "I know that, Ino; but take it from me, we're in a very delicate situation here. I don't doubt your leadership skills one bit, but you tend to crack under pressure. We need someone who could keep a cool head, and that is why Shino is the perfect man for the job."

"Thank you, Shikamaru," said Naruto as soon as the other boy had finished the briefing. He turned to the rest of the team."Now, are there any other questions?" The blond was met with silence. "Okay, I'll take that as a 'no'. Now, LET'S GET OUT THERE AND BRING THAT UCHIHA HOME!"

* * *

All was still in the forest when a red puppy appeared from among the bushes."Arf! Arf! Woof!"

"Good work, Aomaru!" cheered the puppy's Inuzuka partner as he and the team he led caught up. However, Naruto's high spirits did not last long. As the rest of retrieval team observed their surroundings, it was now evident as to how the preceding team had struggled against their foe. The charred remains of trees dotted the landscape, and craters littered the ground. Elsewhere, there were crushed boulders, the remains of giant spiderwebs, and the telltale marks of several Tsuugas. But the most dreadful indication of the battle was the lingering stench of blood.

Shino's Kikai Beetles buzzed agitatedly, and Chouji clapped a hand over his mouth. "Sweet Senju, I think I'm gonna be sick!"

"I'd rather that you didn't," said Naruto, his nose wrinkling at the thought of vomit.

"Too late," Chouji groaned, bolting for the bushes.

Naruto turned to his fellow blond. "Ino, give Chouji a hand, will you?"

"Why me?" wailed the hapless Yamanaka.

While Ino aided the queasy Chouji, Naruto surreptitiously backed away from the smell, trying to plan the next step. So far, they had not encountered a single enemy yet, but it was only a matter of time, and they had to be prepared.

"Hinata, Neji," he called, alerting the Hyuuga cousins. "I want you check the perimeters and verify our location."

The cousins complied and scanned the surrounding area. "We're right on their trail," Neji announced, deactivating his Byakugan. "But something seems to be off here…"

Shikamaru motioned for the other boy to continue. "Please elaborate."

"Well," Neji replied, fiddling with his headband, "There are way too many chakra signatures. I counted _six_, including Uchiha's, but something's wrong with his chakra."

Naruto's eyes narrowed. "Wrong how?"

"It's as if it's mutating or something," answered the Hyuuga boy. "If it's one thing I know, that's not a good sign."

"That has to be the Cursed Seal's doing!" Naruto remarked, hurriedly walking towards the direction Aomaru and Neji had pointed out. "Come on Team, let's move."

"Wait!" Hinata cried out. "Before you continue, I have to warn you all that there are traps lying throughout the path."

"Traps?" Naruto clenched his fists. Sasuke's abductors were definitely going through great lengths to disparage the rescue effort. Fortunately, due to Hana's information, Naruto was very much prepared for whatever the enemy could throw at him. A feral grimace graced his lips. "TenTen," he said, addressing the weapons user. "You know what to do."

"On it, Chief," TenTen chirped, flashing him an energetic salute. Accompanied by the Hyuugas, she leapt forth and began disabling the traps.

"Mayhap I too could be of assistance?" offered Shino, releasing a few of his bugs.

Naruto smiled gratefully. "Please, by all means."

With the Kikai Beetles helping, the traps were fully disarmed in record time; and the team set off to resume their search.

* * *

Once again, the Oto Four were taking another pitstop, and an irritated Sakon furiously paced back and forth as he shot his team a disapproving look. "You idiots are wasting too much time."

"%!^$ you," Tayuya snarled, not even looking at him.

"Yeah, give us a break," agreed Kidomaru, as he lay sprawled on a patch of grass. "You've been running us ragged all day! Tayuya's right- you _are_ just about as much as a dick as Kimimaro."

"Is that so?" asked a dark voice.

The Oto Four looked up to see the topic of their conversation glaring down at them from his arboreal perch. At the very sight of him, Kidomaru's mouth ran dry, but Tayuya glared right back at the white-haired boy.

"Yeah, that's so," Tayuya retorted. "Face it Bone-boy, it's a %#^ fact that there's no one in the entire shinobi world as big a dick as you."

At the redhead's words, the entire clearing was suddenly plunged into an uncomfortable silence.

Kimimaro's expression remained blank as he spoke. "Dead weight. That's all what you are."

After he uttered those words, not a single protest was heard.

"I should kill you now," the Kaguya continued, pinning his gaze at Tayuya.

"Yeah, #%& that. As if you could," Tayuya retorted in an unusually quiet tone. "Dillhole," she added in a low mutter.

Upon seeing Tayuya cowed in such a manner, there was a vindicated glint in Jirobo's eyes.

"You're all pathetic," the white-haired boy stated. "Not only are you late, but you are pursued as well. Even as we speak, Uchiha's retrieval team draws nearer."

"What! How?" Kidomaru exclaimed, jumping to his feet. "I could've sworn we sent those Konoha pansies running back home last time!"

"This is a different team," Kimimaro stated in a manner as if he was discussing the weather. "This time, there are eight of them. If you lot cannot sense their chakra, then you are even more worthless than I presumed."

"E-eight?" Jirobo sputtered. "That's two against one!"

"Deal with it!" Sakon hissed. "We're Oto elites. A few more Konoha scum ain't got nothing against us." Grimly, he turned to Kimimaro. "And what of Uchiha?"

"_I_ will be the one to bring him to Lord Orochimaru," said the white-haired boy, hefting the barrel onto his shoulders. "_You_ will stop the retrieval team by _all means necessary_. If you do it quickly, Lord Orochimaru _may_ find it in his heart to forgive you for your incompetence."

Giving the Oto Four one last glance, Kimimaro Kaguya took off with his master's cargo.

"So, now what?" asked Kidomaru, looking at the direction where Kimimaro had disappeared to.

"We fight," Sakon replied, cricking both his necks. "It's high time we show those damn Konoha-nin what an ambush is _really_ like!"

* * *

As Teams Naruto and Shikamaru made their way through the forest, Shikamaru suddenly called for the entire group to stop.

"What are we waiting for now?" Ino complained. "Shikamaru, if this is one of you so-called 'rest-stops', I swear I'm gonna-"

"Quiet!" Shikamaru hissed, cutting her off. His voice dropped to a harsh whisper. "Neji, Hinata, check the surroundings again."

Once again, the Hyuuga cousins activated their bloodline and looked around. "This is not right," Neji whispered, his brows furrowing.

"What's not right?" Naruto asked, coming up beisde the long-haired boy.

"Remember when I told you that I found six chakra signatures?" explained Neji. "Well, four of them disappeared; and the other two, including Uchiha's are on the move once more."

"Crap! They're on to us! We've got to-" Shikamaru commanded, only to be interrupted by an earthen dome erupting out of the ground, trapping all eight Konoha-nin.

Outside the dome, dark chuckles could be heard. "-get out of here?" finished a mocking voice. "You had a brilliant deduction there, kid but I'm afraid you're too late."

"Let us out!" TenTen screamed, pounding at the walls.

"Everyone, stand back! I'll handle this!" announced Naruto, unsheathing his kodachi. "**Tsuuga**!" But drill as he could, the wall was barely eaten away, as whatever damage was quickly regenerated. He stopped, completely baffled at the self-repairing gash. "What the-?"

Curious about the anomaly, Hinata activated her Byakugan only to discover the terrifying truth. "The dome absorbs chakra!" she cried.

"Seriously!" yelled a shocked Ino, furiously repocketing the explosive tags she had pulled out.

Behind the Yamanaka girl, TenTen had unsealed a mace and was currently bashing the wall with all her might. "Let!" The mace crashed against the wall. "**Us**!" She struck again. "OUT!" After the last outburst, the Weapons Mistress had slumped to her knees, worn out.

"THAT'S IT!" Naruto screamed. He gave Aomaru a soldier pill and used the Juujin Bunshin. "It's time to pull out the big guns! Aomaru, let's do this!"

As Naruto concentrated his chakra, Aomaru began to spin it with unbelievable speed. However, because of the chakra interference, courtesy of the dome, the Rasengan could not be properly formed. After several attempts, Aomaru had morphed back to his dog form, and Naruto was left with chakra burns on his hands, which was being attended to by Ino and Hinata.

"Nice try, kid," said that same, mocking voice from outside the dome. "But there ain't nothing in creation that could break down this wall!"

"So we're trapped?" TenTen asked as she shakily stood up.

"A double negative, indeed," Shino stated matter-of-factly.

Shikamaru sighed. "How troublesome." Signaling everyone to be silent, he assumed his thinking position and mulled over the possible options as to how the team could escape the confines of the dome. After a while, Shikamaru looked up and gave Chouji a knowing nod. He then turned towards the direction of the voice. "We surrender."

At the Nara's words, Hinata gasped and Naruto's mouth fell open, as did TenTen's. Neji was giving the Chuunin an odd stare and Shino merely blinked. At the back of the group, Chouji opened a bag of chips and motioned for Ino to ready the soldier pills.

"Glad to know that you admit defeat," sneered the voice, chuckling darkly.

"If that's the case, how about you let us out so we can go home?" Shikamaru replied grumpily. By this time, everyone aside from Team 10 was staring at the young genius.

"Lemme see… No," said the voice. "You Konoha-nin don't give up that easily. And besides… Your chakra tastes good."

"Fine," said Shikamaru with an annoyed huff. "How about if you let _me_ go?" Suddenly, he found himself floored by a punch… …from _Naruto_. "What a drag…" he muttered, rubbing his jaw.

"You _traitor_!" screamed the blond, lunging for Shikamaru, only to be restrained by Chouji and Shino. "What are you doing?" he asked the other two boys, struggling to free himself from their grip. "Don't you know he's going to sell us out?"

Laughter could be heard from outside once more. "Fighting amongst yourselves? You Konoha-nin really are useless!"

Hinata, ever the peacemaker, tried to reason with the Inuzuka. "Naruto, Shikamaru has stood by us through thick and thin. He would never betray us!"

"He just said-" Naruto began.

"Hinata's right," Chouji quipped. "Shika's been our friend for years. You gotta have faith in him. He knows what he's doing."

"By saving his own skin?" the voice scoffed. "Leaders like that deserve nothing more than death!"

"Now, listen here-" Chouji snarled, rising to the defense of his friend.

Shikamaru raised his hand. "Chouji, enough!" He turned to Neji and Hinata and beckoned them to come closer. "Listen carefully," he whispered. "I know things don't look too good right now, but I know that even the most foolproof plans have a loophole; and that's why I want you both to flush out for this dome's weak point."

With two pairs of Byakugan working side-by-side, the aforementioned weak spot was finally located at the side furthest from the source of the voice. There, the chakra holding up the dome was relatively thinner.

"Okay guys, huddle up," said Shikamaru. "We'll need perfect teamwork for this to work, so everyone has to mesh, is that clear?" Everyone nodded.

"Now," the Nara continued, pointing to the spot the Hyuuga cousins had deemed as weak. "Naruto, I want you to attack the wall with a Tsuuga once more. Shino, I want you to use your Kikai Beetles to interfere with the chakra flow in that particular area."

The insects restraining Naruto relented and set to their newest task, and Chouji released the blond as well.

As Naruto attacked the wall repeatedly, great gashes appeared where the Tsuuga made impact. However, unlike the blond's previous attempts, this side of the dome clearly healed at a relatively slower pace than the other side. And with Shino's Kikai Beetles in the mix, the wall's regeneration gradually slowed down. After a while, Shikamaru called for Naruto to stop.

"The Tsuuga only hits for moments at a time," explained the pineapple-haired boy. "We need something more constant. Chouji, you're up."

Said boy who had resumed his snacking as Naruto worked on the wall, wiped his hands and discarded his now-empty bag of chips.

"**Baika no Jutsu! Nikudan Senshi**!"

As Chouji repeatedly rammed against the wall, Shikamaru's theory now made sense. The constant nature of the assault outpaced the wall's regenerative abilities, and this was further amplified with the Kikai Beetles intercepting the chakra flow. Moments later, the wall finally collapsed, granting freedom to those who had been trapped within.

As Naruto looked on, everything finally clicked. The whole 'negotiation' had been a ruse. It was Shikamaru's way of looking after the team. The Nara had been on their side the whole time.

* * *

A/N: Done and done. I would have finished it sooner but I had been fairly swamped with work. At least, this chapter has been finished just in time for the Year-end.

Now to answer the possible questions that people might raise…

**TenTen**: For those who might think that the Weapons Mistress is too animated, I would like to remind you all that Kishimoto has never given her a definite personality. Henceforth, for the remainder of this fic, she will be sporting a somewhat cheerful and spunky demeanor.

**Kimimaro being able to sense the incoming ninja**: This is an attribute of the Cursed Seal, but still has nothing against Karin's Mind's Eye of the Kagura. 'Nuff said.

**Ino**: Judging by Kishimoto's portrayal, Ino seems to be like a watered-down version of Sakura. **Which she is not**. Therefore, I fully her exploited her confident and outgoing personality to come up with AFatH!Ino.

**Shikamaru and Chouji's empathy despite being on different teams**: As stated in Chapter 23, Shikamaru and Chouji has been friends since they were babies. Naruto did not meet Shikamaru until somewhere between the ages of three and five. Also, although we _see_ Naruto interact with Shikamaru; that does not mean that Chouji has been pushed out of the picture. Think of the ShikaChou friendship as something similar to events that occur offscreen, but we know that it's there.

Happy reading, everyone.

N & B


	57. Now or Never

A/N: I apologize for the long wait between chapters, but I have been busy fixing up the older chapters. Even as we speak, we see a further deterioration of quality A/U _Naruto_ fics, and inspiration just becomes harder to find as each day passes by. To add salt to the wound, the manga seems to also get crappier with each new issue. But let's pray and hope the this creativity bottleneck will soon pass, just like the 2008 Recession.

Anyway, a belated Happy Chinese New Year to all AFatH fans, and a big round of applause to Felix the Eeveetrainer for his assistance.

Enjoy the fic!

**

* * *

**

A Fox among the Hounds

_Now or Never_

* * *

A round, rolling mass burst out of the dome, followed by a hurried patter of footsteps as the seven other Konoha-nin scrambled towards freedom. The rolling mass went about for a bit, before skidding to a halt to reveal a rather intense Chouji Akimichi.

Taking a good look at their surroundings, it was then that the retrieval team finally got a clear view of who they were up against.

Perched up in the treetops were a trio of youngsters, probably in their early teens- two freaky-looking boys and a redheaded girl; and standing on ground-level was the culprit behind the dome- a large boy with his hair in a Mohawk.

"Impossible!" cried Mohawk-Boy, eyes widening in disbelief. "Th-that guy just went through my Dorudomo like marzipan!"

"Who knew the tubby had it in him?" piped up a six-armed boy.

At the 'tubby' comment, Chouji's eye began to twitch, and then, the outburst:

"I'M NOT FAT!"

"Yeah," sneered Six Arms, jabbing thumb towards Mohawk-Boy. "And Jirobo over here is the very definition of fit and trim." By now, mocking laughter had joined the taunt, and Chouji was trembling with barely suppressed anger.

"Lay off him!" Ino roared. "Don't listen to them, Chouji!"

"You really are pathetic if you need this pitiable excuse of a kunoichi to defend you," scoffed Jirobo. "At least _I_ can come to terms with how I look."

"_PITIABLE_!" Ino screeched. "I'll show you pitiable!" She moved to lunge at the older boy, when Chouji moved in and grabbed her arm.

As angry as he was, Chouji knew that losing his temper would only give the enemy the advantage. Mentally counting to ten, he faced Jirobo and spoke with the most even tone he could muster.

"Looks like you're the pathetic one if you have to resort to trash-talk."

Jirobo leered. "If you think that, let's settle this mano-a-mano, shall we?"

Chouji shifted into a fighting stance. "You're on."

"No you're not!" Ino interjected. "I'm in on this too!"

"Ino! Stay out of this!" Chouji hissed. "This guy isn't someone we can take lightly."

"You think I don't know that?" Ino shot back. "In case you forgot, _my brother_ was one of those who fought these guys."

"And this is why I want you to back down," Chouji reasoned. "If this guy was able to injure Deidara-"

"Chouji, stop treating me like a little girl!" Ino shouted. "I haven't been a little girl since we became a team. And as a team, we're going to clean this guy's clocks _together_!"

"One-on-one or two-on-one, I know I'm still gonna win," said Jirobo. "Prepare to get crushed!"

"For the love of God, Jirobo, stop beating around the bush and just kill 'em all!" a two-headed boy hissed, obviously impatient.

"Come on Sakon, live a little," Jirobo wheedled plaintively. "I wanna spice things up a bit."

"Jirobo! Shut yer trap and just do the damn job!" Sakon snapped. "Tayuya was right. That bozo Zaku was more useful than you'll ever be."

"%&^ called it," grunted the redheaded female.

"Shut up!" cried the large boy, plugging his ears. "I'm not useless!"

"Then stop being a burden and prove it," Sakon goaded.

"I'm not a burden! **I'm helpful**!" Jirobo howled, gouging out a boulder and hurling it towards the Konoha-nin.

"Everyone, scatter!" commanded Shikamaru.

"I'll show you all!" Jirobo screamed, scooping out another boulder.

"**Bubun Baika no Jutsu**!" With enlarged hands, Chouji grabbed on to the rampaging russet and held on fast.

"Chouji, what are you-?" Naruto began.

"Rest easy, guys," said the Akimichi, trying his best to restrain the furious Jirobo. "You go on without us. Ino and I'll take care of this clown."

"Chouji, we just can't-" the Inuzuka pressed on.

This time Ino took charge. "Naruto, as much as a game of verbal Hot Potato sounds fun, we just don't have the time."

"But-"

"**GO**!"

Shikamaru grabbed Naruto's arm and pulled him aside. "As troublesome she is, Ino's right. Time is of the essence here. We have to go_._ _Now_."

"But-" the blond insisted.

"But nothing," said Chouji, amidst the din. "If we have to fight, we'll fight; but we didn't come all this way just to lose Uchiha to the enemy."

Naruto opened his mouth to rebut, but could find no valid point. For once, Chouji had the last word. With a heavy heart, he turned to the rest of the retrieval team. "Let's move." He gave Ino and Chouji one last look before leaping off. "Take care of yourselves."

"Don't worry" Chouji grunted. "We will, right Ino?"

"Right!" chirped the Yamanaka with a hearty nod.

"After them!" Sakon bellowed. "Don't let a single one escape."

"You got it," said Kidomaru, leaping after the Konoha-nin. "I'mma gonna wipe the floor with their skins."

"Hey! Save some of the carnage for me, ~*&$!" Tayuya called, giving pursuit as well.

Sakon was the last to leave. "Mess this up and there'll be hell to pay," threatened the two-headed boy, leveling a hard glare at Jirobo.

* * *

"Get off me!" Jirobo roared, elbowing Chouji in the stomach.

"Chouji!" Ino shouted. Eyes blazing, she turned to Jirobo and dashed towards him before activating a stun bomb. "**Shintenshin no Jutsu**!" she cried, successfully possessing the boy.

"Chouji, now!" Jirobo called.

Enlarging his right hand, Chouji nodded and rushed towards the enemy. But at the very last moment, his hand was caught by Jirobo himself.

"What the-?" asked the confused Akimichi.

"If you thought it would be this easy…" growled the russet, who had somehow regained control of his body. "Think again!" He struck Chouji with a powerful backhand, knocking the younger boy into a tree.

"I'll kill you quickly and show them all!" Jirobo snarled. "**Doton: Doryu Dango**!" He ripped out a massive chunk of earth, and hurled it towards Ino and Chouji.

Chouji winced. There was no way on earth anyone could dodge a projectile that big.

But then, Ino ran from behind him and jumped onto the incoming boulder. Quickly slapping down several explosive tags on the boulder's meridian, she then jumped off and said the magic word.

"**KATSU**!"

There was a huge explosion, and the boulder shattered, debris raining down on both sides.

Ino smirked up at the Oto-nin. "How'dya like me now, Big Boy?" She turned to her teammate. "Chouji, it's your go!"

Chouji nodded. "**Nikudan Sensha**!" His body rapidly expanded into its spherical form and began rolling furiously towards Jirobo.

"Now that's just sad," Jirobo sneered, shaking his head. He about to jump out of the way, until he noticed the exploding tags littering the area. Growling, he punched the ground. "**Doton: Doruku Gaeshi**!"

The earth lifted, forming a wall in front of him, and Chouji crashed into it, dust flying everywhere. However, the barrier held strong, and the recoil sent Chouji reeling to the ground.

"**Gangeki**!" Jirobo cried, punching the wall. Just as it was about to crush the downed Chouji, it was suddenly reduced into rubble, courtesy of Lady Luck and a well-placed explosive note.

But Jirobo had just begun to fight. He grabbed the still-disorientated Chouji, and kicked him up into the air. "**Hosho**!" he cried, hitting the Akimichi with a devastating palm strike that sent him flying into Ino.

Jirobo loomed over the downed Konoha-nin, laughing darkly. "Truly pitiable."

"Who gave you the authority to judge?" growled Ino, painfully picking herself up.

Jirobo scoffed. "As if I was referring to you… I was talking about your leader. You two aren't even worth being called ninja."

Ino hissed, and whispered something to Chouji, who nodded as he glowered at the Oto-nin.

"Leaving a pair of idiotic misfits against a clearly superior ninja," Jirobo went on, relishing on the Konoha-nin's angered expressions. "I'm really insulted."

"Shut up!" Chouji burst out. Reaching into his coat, he brought out a small scroll and set of three pills- one green, one yellow, and one red. At that same moment, Ino lobbed another explosive towards Jirobo, to which he tauntingly dodged, only to have it detonate with a vivid flash, blinding him.

When the Oto-nin's vision returned, Ino was nowhere to be seen, but a revitalized Chouji stood before him; several kunai attached to his person by a pair of straps around his waist, their pointed edges sticking out at an odd angle.

"**Nikudan Hari Sensha**!"

Chouji's body expanded once more; and rolled towards Jirobo in what was now a spiked version of the original Nikudan Sensha.

"Is that all you can do?" Jirobo taunted, flipping through the hand signs for another wall of earth. But then he noticed that something was off. The Konoha-nin was moving faster!

He growled and leapt to the side as Chouji tore past him, and came round again.

After evading the attack thrice, Jirobo decided enough was enough. His Cursed Seal began to glow, and the black marks engulfed him completely, his form warping into that of an orange-skinned ogre in moments.

"**This ends now! ****Tokken**!" he cried, slamming his shoulder into the incoming Chouji.

"**Shogekisho**!" Jirobo thrust his palm under Chouji's chin, catapulting him high into the air.

But before Jirobo could proceed with the third move, a bomb detonated above his head, spilling a strange, jellylike liquid all over him.

"**What the**-?" he began, brows wrinkling in confusion.

"**KATSU**!"

An explosive tag went off and the liquid ignited, sticking to his skin as it burnt furiously. Searing pain engulfed him, and Jirobo dropped to the ground, desperately trying to extinguish the flames.

Chouji mentally thanked Ino for the save. That was just much too close for comfort. It was time.

He turned tail and fled. Two pills were just not enough. He looked at his pocket, where last pill lay nestled within its recesses, and clenched his fists.

The Three Akimichi Food Pills, the pride and joy of his clan. Two of the three, he had already eaten- Spinach, which replenished the user's chakra store and healed his wounds; and Curry, which he had hoped would finish the fight. But with the power-up his opponent had just taken, there was just no chance. Had Ino not been with him, he would have resorted to taking the Chili Pill by now; whatever the consequences.

'_Ino, whatever you had in mind, I hope it works_.'

As soon as the fire had extinguished, Jirobo got up to finish off the Konoha-nin only to find them gone. But then he caught a trail of footprints and broken twigs leading down deeper into the forest.

Not only were Konoha-nin cowards, but they were also very bad at running away. It was so easy that it was almost insulting.

Grinning like a madman, he followed the destroyed path into the forest.

* * *

"Here he comes," whispered Ino from amongst the bushes where she was hiding with Chouji. "Let's pray this works."

"**Even the vultures will starve when I'm through with you**!" Jirobo promised, stomping down the path Chouji made. Blinded by rage, smoke, and the burning liquid, he was no longer paying attention to his surroundings, and that was when he stepped over a pile of cleverly concealed explosive tags.

"**KATSU**!"

The tags detonated with a devastating bang, and Jirobo was literally blown sky high, screaming.

Ino looked up in disbelief. "He's still alive!? After all that?"

"Then I guess we have no other choice," Chouji muttered. He reached into his pocket and took out the last of his pills- a small, opaque, scarlet orb.

Ino gasped. "Chouji, don't tell me you're gonna eat the… …the-?"

She blanched to a deathly white. The Akimichi Chili Pill was said to magnify its user's power by a hundredfold, by converting all the user's fat into chakra. A powerful tool indeed, but it was in truth a double-edged sword. A very deadly double-edged sword.

Chouji smiled ruefully. "I'm afraid it's our last hope." As he popped in the pill, its effect was almost immediate. Chakra shrouded over Chouji, forming a haze until it finally converged into a set of butterfly wings upon his back.

Using the chakra boost as a lever-of-sorts, the now-lean Chouji jumped into the air and caught Jirobo by the neck, propelling both boys higher as he did so.

"Never, ever…" growled the Akimichi, biting down on each word as he levelled his iciest glare at the now-terrified Jirobo. "…insult my friends!" As he spoke, chakra began to flow towards his spare hand.

Cocking his fist back, Chouji punched Jirobo with all his might. The force of the impact was so intense that the Oto-nin was literally driven six feet under.

Chouji landed in front of the new crater, breathing heavily as he collapsed to his knees. The fight had taken a lot out of him, and the Chili Pill's deadly side was beginning to take effect.

"Chouji!" cried a worried Ino, running up to the rapidly emancipating boy. "You're a mess! We have to get you to the hospital quick!"

"It's fine, Ino… Really," smiled the Akimichi, eyes slowly drifting shut. "I'm just gonna take a nap here… …for a little while."

Ino's eyes widened with alarm. "Chouji? Chouji! Don't you fall asleep on me! **Chouji**! CHOUJI!"

* * *

A/N: That's it for Chapter 57! I hope it was worth the wait.

Now for the part that explains some stuff:

**Ino**: Like a many of the kunoichi in the _Naruto_verse, Ino's jutsu list has been rather paltry; so to give AFatH!Ino an upgrade, I made her an apprentice bomber to Big Bro Dei.

Also, I would like to leave you guys with an end-of-the-chapter question:

**With AFatH soon coming to a close, what would you like to read?**

a.) A sequel: _Chasing Tails_ (essentially known as _Shippuden_)

b.) A prequel: _Nail and Tail_ (the story of Tsume's Genin days and how she got it on with Shippo)


	58. A Sticky Situation

Disclaimer: Shouryuken (TM) _Street Fighter_ and Capcom Enterprises. I own nothing.

A/N: Oh yeah! Another chapter down! Took me and Fee three weeks, but here it is. Hopefully AFatH will conclude just before its second anniversary, and then it'll be on to the winner of last issue's poll- _Chasing Tails_ a.k.a. AFatH!_Shippuden_.

This chapter is dedicated to Felix the Eeveetrainer and this month's birthday girl- the underappreciated, fictional, but still loved TenTen. Hope this chapter will give you the kudos you deserve.

* * *

**A Fox among the Hounds**

_A Sticky Situation_

* * *

TenTen cast a worried gaze towards Shikamaru. "Was it really wise to leave Ino and Chouji against that behemoth?"

"I have absolute faith in them," answered the Nara. "On their own, Chouji and Ino may not look like much; but together, they would be a dynamic duo second only to an Inuzuka and his nin-ken. Plus, with the information Hana supplied, we're relatively well-prepared."

"But I'd still stay on my toes if I were you," Neji warned, entering the conversation. "These guys are pretty strong; and based on my chakra readings, the fat one was probably the weakest of them all."

TenTen snorted in an unladylike manner. "Oh come on! You can't be-" She was cut off when Neji suddenly pushed her hard, only to have webbing pin him to a nearby tree.

"Neji!" Hinata and TenTen cried, running to his aid; only to freeze up as their path was blocked by a giant spider.

"Another ambush!?" Naruto exclaimed. Beside him, Aomaru growled, his fur bristling.

"You got that right, Captain Obvious," Kidomaru sneered, finally catching up with the Konoha-nin. "'Cause you know where you are? You're in the jungle, baby! You're gonna die! And that's the truth and I ain't gonna lie!"

"So you caught one," Tayuya scoffed, landing beside the spidery boy. "Big whoop. Now let me show you how it's really done." She pulled out her flute and played a few notes, summoning her Doki. Playing another short trill, she willed the ogres to attack TenTen, Hinata, and Neji.

"Oh no you don't!" yelled the blond Inuzuka, making hand signs. "**Kage Bunshin Henge Rendan**!" Both Naruto and Aomaru vanished into a cloud of smoke, only to have several copies of both boy and dog lunge towards the Doki in counterattack.

"Ooh… Nice one, Tayuya," Kidomaru drawled. "You really got 'em there. But this is how the game is played. **Gumo Nenkin**!" Spikes shot out from his body, only to be parried by a swarm of Kikai Beetles.

"Yeah… Real smooth, ~%#," the redhead retorted. She pursed her lips and started playing a tune in mezzoforte, increasing the power of the Doki's strikes.

Kidomaru narrowed his eyes. "Up to this point, I've just been playing around. Now the gloves are off." He turned to the giant spider below. "Finish them."

The giant spider reared and poised to attack; when suddenly, it screeched in pain as a Kage Yari shot out of nowhere and impaled it. It rounded onto the source of its pain, only to have a second Kage Yari ultimately dispel it. The spider's agonized throes snapped both girls out of their daze and they dashed off to free Neji.

TenTen unsealed a tanto and started hacking at Neji's bindings. However, hack as she might, the webbing still held fast.

"The dang thing won't cut!" the Weapons Mistress exclaimed, after bringing down the blade for the fifth time. "Web's like it's made of steel or something!"

Up in the trees, Kidomaru flashed a cocky smirk towards Tayuya. "One down, five points."

"Up yours, $%^," snarled the girl.

'_Steel webs_?' Naruto thought as he, Aomaru, and their clones pushed back the Doki. '_That's got to be the_-' "Hinata!" he called. "Use your chakra to cut the webs!"

"Understood!" Coating her hands with a thin layer of chakra, Hinata swiftly cut through Neji's binds, the stuff giving way in a manner similar to a normal spiderweb.

Kidomaru scowled. "You Konoha punks are getting on my last nerve. First my spider, now my webs. It's time to take things into my own hands. ALL SIX OF THEM!"

"Why the #*^ do I put up with this &$#?" Tayuya growled, rounding up on her teammate. "Your stupid habits are wasting our time."

"Look who's talking!" Kidomaru shot back. "If it wasn't for you, we wouldn't even be in this mess in the first place!"

"Well I think _both of you_ just wasted more time," came a new voice.

"If you're so leet, why don't you do it yourself?" snapped Kidomaru, fed up with his teammate.

"Yeah, you |^& hypocrite," Tayuya quipped, totally agreeing with the six-armed boy.

Sakon bit back a snarl as he glared at both Kidomaru and Tayuya. "Don't worry, I will. You morons have already dallied too much with your ridiculous games and tough-guy acts."

As the Oto trio bickered amongst themselves, the Konoha-nin exchanged disbelieving glances with each other.

"After all that crap about infighting, and it all boils down to this!?" Naruto exclaimed in a harsh whisper. Without Tayuya controlling them, the Doki he had been fighting merely stood there in the sidelines.

"Now that's just plain troublesome," Shikamaru muttered. "Let's move."

"Hell no! I'm killing those Konoha pests, and that's that!" Tayuya declared.

Kidomaru snorted. "In your dreams, Tootles. This level's mine."

"For the love of God, let's just work the hell together!" Sakon shouted, throwing his hands up in frustration.

"FINE!" screamed the other two.

The dispute finally settled, the Oto trio were once again ready to eliminate the retrieval team. Only, there was no retrieval team to eliminate.

"…$#*." The swear word came out of Tayuya's lips in a low mutter.

Sakon's normally pale features were crimson with fury. "Now look what your incompetence has brought upon us! This is all your fault!"

"I saw them go that way," said Kidomaru, trying to do some damage control. "Cutting 'em off will be a piece of cake."

"Then do it, %*^," Tayuya snapped.

* * *

Naruto shook his head. "Unbelievable, Hana's team had to retreat from those morons?"

"And to think I was nearly bested," Neji muttered.

"When you put it that way, it does sound kind of embarrassing," TenTen agreed in a dour tone.

Neji hissed. "This never happened."

"It just did," Shino piped up. Neji groaned in reply.

"This is probably the most troublesome mission I've ever been in," Shikamaru muttered.

"And it just got a whole lot worse," Kidomaru crowed, jumping out from the trees behind them. "Did you really think you could escape the Oto Four?" He shot a web towards the Konoha-nin, only to have it shredded by several Jyuuken strikes from Neji. The rest of the retrieval team rushed in help, only to have the offer rejected.

"Go on without me!" Neji commanded. "The mission is too crucial for this."

"Neji-niisan! You can't!" Hinata gasped.

"Hinata's right!" Naruto declared. "We need to stop splitting up!"

Neji's pale eyes narrowed, making him look more intimidating than ever. "Naruto, Hinata, now is not the time or place to argue about this."

"Yeah, you need to catch up with Sasuke," TenTen spoke up. "We'll deal with the Spiderman wannabe."

The Hyuuga heir made a double-take. "_We_?"

TenTen winked and flashed the boy a Gai-ish smile. "Yes, _we_. Didn't think I'd let you have all the action to yourself. 'Sides, if this creep is tougher than Fatso back there, you'll need all the help you can get."

Naruto frowned. "I don't like it. You know my clan code- We leave no good man behind. I've already violated it once with Chouji and Ino, and I can't bear to do it again."

"And what about Sasuke, huh?" Neji spat. "You're just gong to leave him there? He's in the darkness, Naruto; but there's still hope. _You_ can bring him back into the light."

"We have to go, Naruto-kun," Hinata said defeatedly. "I 'm afraid Neji-niisan and TenTen-neechan has a point. We didn't come all this way for nothing."

--_Flashback_--

_"It's not fair!" Naruto cried, punching his pillow._

_"What isn't fair?" Tsume asked, taking a seat beside her adopted son._

_Tears leaked down the blond's whiskered cheeks. "Why did the Old Man have to die? It's not fair! He's not that weak to just give up to the Shinigami."_

_"Of course he isn't weak!" Tsume roared. "He wasn't called the God of Shinobi for nothing!" Looking at Naruto's subdued demeanor, the Inuzuka matriarch took a few calming breaths. "Naruto," she explained, this time in a gentler tone. "The Sandaime died protecting Konoha, his pack. When watching out for your pack, you have to give it your all; sometimes at the risk of your life." _

_"How does getting yourself killed make you stronger?" Naruto asked, geniunely confused._

_"Think about, Pup," said his mother. "Konoha's heroes have all been selfless men, willing to die for the village. Kakashi's father was one of the greatest ninja ever, but he willingly gave all that up and botched a mission for the safety of his teammates, eventually dying in disgrace. But even then, he had never regretted his actions. The Yondaime had a promising career before him, but he willingly gave that up just to protect the village from the Kyuubi. And there was your father…" Her voice wavered. _

_"Which one?" Naruto asked, wondering if Tsume meant his birth father or the Inuzuka patriarch had he survived._

_"Both," Tsume replied. "They willingly gave up their lives just so that their family could have the best things life could offer. All these people had hopes and dreams, friends and goals; and that was what fueled their strength."_

--_End flashback_--

"…fueled their strength." The blond's words were whisper-soft.

"There they are! I *^% see 'em!" Tayuya called from the distance.

"Yip, yip, woof, arf!" (trans: "Naruto! They're coming straight for us! We have to go! Pronto!") Aomaru warned.

The puppy's bark brought Naruto out of his trance, and reluctantly, he beckoned the rest of the team to move on.

"(%&! We just missed 'em!" Tayuya cursed. "Nice going, dipstick!"

"Stuff it, Red!" Kidomaru retorted.

"Summon your Doki, you twit!" Sakon hollered.

"How about if you shut your yap and actually do something for once?" Tayuya fired back.

Sakon's face lit up with a devious smirk. "Oh, will you eat your words…"

"Blah, blah, blah, you're all talk all no walk," the redhead scoffed.

"Watch and learn, little girl," Sakon replied as he leapt in pursuit. "I'll show you how _I_ take out the trash."

"Not if I can help it!" TenTen cried. "**Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**!" However, before the star blades even got close to quarry, they were blocked by several spikes.

"Ah-ah-ah…" said Kidomaru in a mocking tone. "Your fight's with me."

TenTen smirked. "Wouldn't have any other way. **Tetsu no Ame **(trans: Rain of Steel)!" She leapt into the air and launched volley after volley of projectiles- from kunai to shuriken to senbon needles, only to have them all caught by a web.

"Spunky, aren't you?" Kidomaru said, jerking the web as the projectiles clattered harmlessly onto the forest floor. "I like that in an opponent. Since I'm feeling a tad bit playful today, why don't we play a little game? Three minutes of _Sudden Death_. **Gumo Shibari**!"

The web flew towards the Konoha duo only to be parried by a Kaiten from Neji. Behind him, TenTen quickly unsealed a three-sectioned staff and twirled it, the parts connecting with an audible click.

Kidomaru's expression was close to elated as he felt the thrill. "**Gumo Nenkin**!" he shouted, firing another barrage of spikes. But the Konoha-nin were a lot more skilled than he thought. Neji made a baseball slide, evading the spikes with ease; while TenTen used her staff as a lever and vaulted over them.

The spidery boy scowled. '_Taijutsu specialists? Nonetheless, I'll make quick work of them. Besides, they can't hurt what they can't touch._'

Just then, TenTen flew into his vision, staff in hand. Reflexes kicking in, Kidomaru kicked her away, only to have her dig the staff down, using it as a pivot and kick him even harder. He flew back, only to be met with a Jyuuken strike snapping into his back.

"You are now in my field of divination," said the Hyuuga. "**Hakke Hyakunijuyatsu Sho**!" The powerful barrage sent the Oto-nin crashing into the ground.

As he picked himself up, Kidomaru suddenly doubled over, coughing up some blood. '_Good thing I had that armor boost. This really is one tough boss fight. Time to put the cheat code into play._' Black marks raced across his skin and his complexion darkened.

Neji winced. The enemy's chakra had intensified, the air choking with malice.

With four more arms than a normal person, Kidomaru's speed with hand signs was unbelievable. At the last seal, he slammed down two of his hands, calling, "**Kuchiyose no Jutsu**!"

The giant spider from before rose in a cloud of smoke before angrily charging towards Neji. Taking advantage of the situation, the Oto-nin fired another web at TenTen, sticking her to a tree.

"TenTen!" Neji cried in alarm. He delivered a powerful strike against another tree, sending it teetering towards the spider. As the spider scurried away to safety, Neji ran towards TenTen to cut her free.

Kidomaru smirked. They had fallen for it hook, line, and sinker. He gathered his chakra and launched a cloud of sharp, golden spikes towards them. However, he did not expect Neji to push TenTen out of the way and activate another Kaiten, blasting the spikes away from them.

Kidomaru grit his teeth as he tried to think of another plan to eliminate his enemies. Just then, he noticed Neji panting. The Hyuuga was running out of stamina. He grinned, knowing there was one way to slow the boy down.

"**Perform the Amegumo**!" he commanded the spider.

The spider did as it was told, and very soon, it had laid an extremely large egg sac. Using one of his spikes, Kidomaru cut the sac loose and split it open, releasing hundreds of rat-sized baby spiders.

Neji quickly made another Kaiten, but there were just too many spiders. As the dome dissipated, he was gradually bogged down by the arachnids and their thread.

"Oh no you don't!" TenTen shouted. "**Shuriken Bakusha**!" She spun hard and released a cloud of shuriken in all directions, killing each and every one of the spiders. "And that's why they call me TenTen," she said upon landing. "I never miss a mark."

Kidomaru's expression grew maniacal as he formed a bow with his webs, a massive arrow going along with it. "**What a coincidence! So do I**." A third eye opened on his forehead. "**Kumo Senkyuu: Susaku. Accuracy: Ninety percent**." He aimed the arrow towards TenTen. "**Sidekicks first, then the boss**."

"SIDEKICK!?" TenTen roared. "I'll show you! C'mon Neji, let's do this!"

Neji nodded, and both he and TenTen made a dash for the Oto-nin, each one going a different direction.

Kidomaru slightly panicked at this. The Konoha-nin he was fighting was a lot more formidable than he thought, but that was because they knew how to collaborate. '_Well, might as well do this. As I said before; sidekicks first, then the boss_.' Taking a deep, calming breath, he refocused his aim at TenTen and fired.

But the arrow never met its mark; for Neji had intervened, and took the hit, the missile impaling itself deep into his shoulder with a sickening squish.

"Neji!" TenTen cried upon seeing her teammate fall. Her eyes blazed with righteous fury and she charged towards Kidomaru, picking up speed as she did.

"**Kumo Senkyuu: Susaku. Accuracy: One-hundred twenty percent**," the mutated boy stated, lining up his arrow with TenTen once more. But before he could even release his bow, the furious girl was already upon him.

"IT'S GAME OVER, YOU SICK FREAK! **SHOURYUKEN**!" Like a hurricane, TenTen hit him with a series of rapid punches and arc-like kicks. Each strike was swift, true, and powerful- yet the style was noticably different from that of Neji's or her teammate, Lee's. Every attack had her snapping out, hitting hard, and winding back with jagged rythym.

A spiralling uppercut send Kidomaru flying, and that was all that TenTen needed.

"**Tetsu no Ame**!" She leapt up once more and fired the projectiles. Moments later, Kidomaru hung lifelessly, pinned to a tree by the ninja darts. Several darts had made it home, hitting him in the vital areas.

"Neji!" she cried as she ran up to the Hyuuga and wrenched the arrow out of his shoulder. "Are you alright?"

The paled-eyed boy grimaced as TenTen pulled the arrow out, blood spurting out of the hole. "I have seen better days, but I'll be fine. It's just a flesh wound."

TenTen pulled a hand to her heart. "Oh, that's a relief." Without warning, she bashed Neji's head in.

"OW! What was that for?" Neji asked, rubbing his new lump.

"_What was that for_!?" TenTen screeched. "That was for making me worry! You just took an arrow to your shoulder and you have the nerve to ask!? Sometimes I think Lee deserves the genius title more than you do." Then her gaze softened. "Why did you do that anyway?"

Neji smiled at her. "That's because your a part of my flock, and not even destiny can determine how I will protect it."

* * *

Kabuto looked at the results grimly. "I'm afraid we have to do the transfer now, Lord Orochimaru."

However, the Snake Sannin was adamant. "It has to be Sasuke Uchiha. Do you know how long have I waited for this opportunity?"

"I understand, Milord," symphatized the bespectacled boy. "But we have no other choice. Your body is decaying at a faster rate than previously assumed. Besides we have plenty of bodies on hand. You can even use _me_."

"I will have no other than Sasuke Uchiha!" Orochimaru screamed.

"But it's an emergency!" Kabuto argued. "The Sandaime's curse was stronger than expected. If you don't switch now, everything you've worked for will be for naught!"

"AARRGHHH!"

"Not to worry," assured the medic. "The Oto Four will be properly dealt with for their tardiness. For the meantime, I have readied the best we have on hand."

Orochimaru looked at his withering form with distaste and fury. _'Curse you, Hiruzen Sarutobi…'_

* * *

Oto's dungeon was not exactly a place one would want to visit; in fact it was probably the stuff of nightmares. It was filthy, it was dank, and was full of spiders, rats and many venomous worms. Nicknamed "Hell's Gate", there was only one way in, and no way out. Every wretched soul who was imprisoned there was bound to spend the rest of his life in the last extermity of misery and despair. And maybe that was why everyone felt a swell of hope when Kabuto made his entry.

"Listen up, you lot!" Kabuto announced to the inmates gathered at the central quadrangle. "Lord Orochimaru has been feeling generous lately, and has decided to set one of you free."

"And how would that be decided?" asked one.

Kabuto's lips twitched ever so slightly. "It's very simple really. All you have to do is kill each other. Last one standing gets to go free. That will be all."

Even before Kabuto had left the room, the bloody Battle Royale had already begun.

* * *

Kabuto looked on as one of the two remaining figures onscreen beheaded his opponent in one swift move. The winner stood there panting for a moment before turning his attention to the camera above.

"Hey!" he shouted, jabbing his finger towards the lens. "Ya told me if I win, I'd be outta here. What're ya waiting for? Keep yer promise and open the gate!"

There was a loud clang as the gate swung open, but before the surviving inmate could even make a break for it, the shadowy, foreboding figure of Orochimaru made his way in.

"The heck is this!?" yelled the man. "I thought we had a deal! Ya said I could go free!"

A greasy smile found its way on Orochimaru's lips. "You are going free, young Genyumaru," he cajoled. "Free to become my new body."

The last thing Kabuto saw and heard before shutting off the monitor were the agonized screams of Genyumaru as the Snake Sannin began to take over his body.

* * *

A/N: Finally finished and just in time for TenTen's birthday (March 9) too! I hope you will find this chapter as enjoyable to read, as I find it to write.

Nightrain & Brownstone Explains it All…

**Kidomaru**: Looking back at the canon fight with Neji, I have decided to take Kidomaru's innate cockiness up a notch with a twist of the gamer subculture. Some attributes of his personality is actually a shout-out to a very famous comic book character.

Looking at him, I have also realized that with his tan skin and headband, he looks a lot like Iruka sans the nose scar. Without the headband, he looks like a tan Shikamaru sans the bored/lazy expression. His only defining mark is that he has six arms.

**TenTen**: Because Kishimoto was too lazy to come up with a personality and a proper jutsu list for her, I've decided to make one up for her. Her moves are based on her shurijutsu and the Shouryuken discipline of taijutsu. Yes, I picked taijutsu, because as a student of Gai, I have decided that TenTen should also know a thing or two about throwing punches and fancy steps. Also, with Tsunade as her idol, I have given her the personality of a Tsundere. That means sweet and spicy all wrapped up in one hot fajita.

**The Shouryuken discipline**: This is not Ryu/Ken's finishing move from _Street Fighter_, but rather a taijutsu discipline that resembles the movements of a rising dragon, hence the name.

**Neji**: Once again, I would like to remind you all that AFatH!Neji is nothing like Canon!Neji. This version is friendlier and more family-oriented compared to his canon counterpart. He still has that hard-ass facade most of the time, but there are moments when he can be a big ol' softie.

Also, concerning the passage about him as the Hyuuga heir, let me mind you all that the AFatH!Hyuuga Clan are a bunch of old-fashioned sexists. With no male offspring, Hiashi has no choice but to designate Neji as his successor despite his Branch House origins. Not to mention that this decision could finally unite both the Main House and the Branch House into one whole clan.

**The absence of TenTen's canon move**: I figured that with fighting against a powerhouse like Kidomaru, moves like the Soushouryu would stand no chance. Also, I wanted to showcase the some of her more powerful movesets.

One last note, pop culture references and other Easter eggs are spread throughout this chapter. Dare you to find them all!

See ya 'round,

N & B


	59. Triple Threat

A/N: Oh yes, I'm back, baby! Rock 'n' roll for the glory of God!

Credit goes to Felix the Eeveetrainer for helping me; and librarycat9 for taking all that time and effort to read and review.

****

**

* * *

**

**A Fox among the Hounds**

_Triple Threat_

* * *

There was a solemn aura as the remnants of the search party made their way through the forest's dense undergrowth. From eight ninja, their number had dwindled down to just four.

"How far are we from the target?" Shikamaru asked.

"About two kilometers from us and still moving," answered Hinata, her Byakugan active.

"I'd hate to sound like my mother," said the Nara with a disgruntled look. "But we have to pick up the pace. Time's running out."

"You don't have to tell me twice," Naruto sniffed. "I'm just glad we lost those bozos."

"WRONG!" called a voice as dozens of kunai rained towards the Konoha-nin. "HEEEEEERE'S SAKON!"

The team scattered, and the attack was nullified by a Kaiten from Hinata.

Naruto quickly drew his kodachi. "You guys really love popping up like daisies, don'tcha? Well, enough is enough! It's time to pull out the weeds!" He moved to attack, but Shino beat him to the punch.

"This fight is mine," the bespectacled boy droned. "Go."

Having had enough by now, Naruto took another step towards Shino, only to have a swarm of Kikai bugs form a blockade between the two boys.

"Go," Shino repeated, not even looking back. "We are far too close to the goal to fail now."

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Naruto could only give the Aburame a quick nod and motioned for the remnants of the retrieval team to continue their mission.

Sakon's expression was maniacal as he charged towards the fleeing Konoha-nin. "You're not getting away that easily!" But before he could even get close, a wall of Kikai swarmed before him. "What on earth?"

Shino remained stoic as he looked at the two-headed boy, but his tone seemed to have caught an edge. "I don't like to repeat myself, so I 'll say this one last time. _You_ will be fighting _me_, and _me alone_."

Just then, there was a chuckle as the flute-playing redhead from before dropped from the treetops and landed beside Sakon. Seeing the new enemy, Shino and his Kikai bugs instantly shifted to a defensive formation.

"You really showed me there, ^#*%," she said, still chuckling.

"Shut up and take care of those Konoha scum, you #&$," Sakon growled.

"Yeah, yeah…" said the redhead, leaping off after Team 7, while simultaneously flipping the bird at the two-headed boy.

Focusing his attention at his opponent, an evil smile graced Sakon's lips. "You really picked a bad time to fight me, Bug-boy; 'coz I'm angry, and you won't like me when I'm angry."

* * *

Kimimaro was making good progress towards the Rice Country border when he suddenly erupted into a violet fit of coughs. Because of his disease, Kabuto had advised him to rest and leave the mission to Sakon and the others. But the boy was adamant. So great was his desire to serve Orochimaru, he was willing to put his liege over his health. But now…

Inwardly cursing his ill luck, Kimimaro decided to stop for a bit of repose until he could continue his trek. After all, how could he serve his lord if he were to die now? As long as the Oto Four were able to deter the Konoha-nin, a little rest-stop could do him no harm.

* * *

"The target has stopped moving," Hinata announced.

Naruto pumped his fist. "All right! Now we're talking!"

Shikamaru sighed in relief. "I'm just glad we can finally get this over with."

"I know what you mean," Naruto agreed with a thoughful frown. "Uchiha's antics are becoming a real thorn in the paw."

"Woof!" Aomaru agreed.

An urgent cry from Hinata cut the discussion short. "Naruto! Shikamaru! Look out!"

Out of nowhere, a trio of ogres suddenly appeared before Team 7. Behind them, the flute-playing redhead dropped from the trees, blocking all possible routes of escape.

"You #*^&s really gave me hell today," she growled. "Allow me to return the favor."

Naruto's hand automatically flew to his kodachi handle. "Like I said," he muttered bitterly. "A real thorn in the paw."

But before the blond Inuzuka could even make his move, Shikamaru had already stepped forth to engage the creatures, and silenced the protesting Naruto with a quick, sharp look. "He's your rival, and it's his fault your family was hurt," explained the Nara. "I'll take care of this."

"And how you gonna do that, $%*?" jeered the redhead. "Freeze 'em with your shadows? It won't be long 'til they break it and tear you to pieces."

"What a bother…" Shikamaru grumbled.

The redhead scowled at him. "The hell are you blabbering about?"

Shikamaru simply looked at her, annoyed. "Females. You, my mom, Anko-sensei… Although, to be fair, Anko-sensei did teach me some useful stuff." He made a few hand signs and bit his thumb, drawing blood as he completed the final sequence. "**Kuchiyose no Jutsu**."

Before the rest of the smoke even cleared away, a large snake snapped at the ogres, and before they even had time to react, the snake had swallowed each and every one of them.

"All clear," Shikamaru announced. "Now get going!"

Hinata and the Inuzuka duo, however looked hesitant, but Shikamaru's snake whipped its head towards them, flashing its fangs. The message it sent was more than enough to send them running.

Shikamaru smirked. Maybe hanging out with troublesome women had its benefits. But then, a malevolent snicker snapped him back to reality.

"Your snake ate my Doki?" laughed the redhead. "Now that's rich! You can't kill them. _Nothing_ can kill them!"

Shikamaru's brows furrowed. The Kuchiyose was one of the most powerful jutsu in his arsenal- a real chakra-eater. If the girl before him had something that could stop the snake, he would be in real trouble.

Recovering from her jovial bout, the redhead began to play a few short notes before moving to a full tune- the melody, odd and haunting.

There was a gush of blood as the each of the Doki tore a hole through the snake. Inwardly cursing, Shikamaru immediately dispelled it. That one failed move had cost him a sixth of his chakra; not to mention, his summon was horribly wounded. For a moment, he pondered on how long it would take for the snake to heal until he realized he had to survive this troublesome wench and her equally infuriating lackeys.

* * *

Fully refreshed, Kiminaro was just about to leave when he sensed a trio of chakra signatures. His eyes narrowed in disgust and annoyance.

_'I should have known Sakon and the others would botch the job_.' His eyes trailed towards the sealed barrel. '_Good help is just so hard to find these days_.'

* * *

Hinata's voice was barely above a whisper. "Do you think Shikamaru will be alright?'

"He'd better be," Naruto replied in an uncharacteristically quiet tone. "He's the smartest guy I know. He'd have sense enough to stay out of danger."

"Arf!" Aomaru agreed heartily.

The dual assurance somewhat mollified Hinata, and with renewed determination, they continued their search.

Silently, they walked on, and soon the light began breaking through the canopy as they neared the forest's edge. A tract of prairie could be seen peeking beyond the tree trunks, as well as the object of their search- a large barrel that contained the wayward Sasuke Uchiha, and the owner of the aforementioned sixth chakra signature- a tall, willowy boy with white hair split by a zigzag parting.

Hinata observed the boy with her Byakugan. "He's asleep."

Naruto drew his kodachi. "The easier it is to kill him then. I don't really want to do this, but if he's with those Oto creeps, I'm not taking any chances." He quietly made his way towards the boy, but the moment he took his first step, several sharp fragments came hurtling towards him. Putting the Inuzuka agility to good use, Naruto leapt sideways, avoiding the attack. When he looked back, the boy was gone.

"What the-?" asked the puzzled blond.

"Naruto, look out!" Hinata called.

The Inuzuka turned around just in time to block another set of projectiles with his kodachi. And there, standing before him, was that same white-haired boy who had been asleep just a few seconds ago.

"I must admit, you are fairly skilled for Konoha-nin," said the boy. "But in my book, _all_ Konoha-nin are considered trash."

"Who are you to judge?" Naruto snarled. Behind him, Aomaru growled and bared his teeth.

"Me?" drawled the boy. "I am Kimimaro Kaguya- your gateway to the Shinigami."

**

* * *

**

In another part of the forest, three figures were jumping from tree to tree- Suna-nin, judging by the insignias on their forehead protectors. Leading the group was a grim-faced boy with spiky red hair and the kanji for "love" tattooed on the left side of his forehead. Flanking to his left, was another boy, roughly about the same age as the redhead. He sported purple face paint and had brown hair, tufts of which, peeked from underneath a beanie with peaked ends. From the slight resemblance between the first and second boy, it was clear that they were obviously brothers, maybe twins even. But still, there were marked differences between the two. The redhead was more of the serious type, whereas his brother had a more laxed demeanor. Completing the trio was the female of the group, a teenaged blonde with her hair done in four ponytails.

The brunet turned to the blonde. "Hey Temari, did you see the look on that guy's face when he found out it was Karasu? I could have sworn he crapped his pants." He guffawed. "Hoo-boy, that would be a good one for the picture album!"

"Now that's just crude," said the girl called Temari in an disgusted tone. "Why can't you be more cultured?"

"What, you mean like your pineapple-haired _boyfriend_?" the brunet replied cheekily. "I don't see how looking at clouds and playing Shogi counts as culture. I swear the guy's just about as fun as Old Man Ebizo."

"He's not my boyfriend!" Temari huffed irritably. "And at least his hobbies are respectable, compared to yours. Puppets? Face paint? And that cat-hat? You look like some nutcase from the loony-bin!"

"You know I need Karasu and Kuroari to fight!" defended the brunet. "And the ladies dig the face paint. Point being that blond Inuzuka kid. You've seen how that Hyuuga girl looks at him."

"And your hat?" Temari asked, eyebrow raised.

"Girls love a sensitive guy, Inuzka being the prime example again," the brunet explained. "You see that puppy he's with? If girls like a guy who likes dogs, imagine how they would take to a guy who likes _cats_."

Temari gave her teammate a strange look. "Kankuro, have you ever suffered a serious head injury?"

"Gee, I dunno…" said the boy named Kankuro, rubbing his chin. "Does _being repeatedly whacked by your giant fan_ count?"

If looks could kill, the glare Temari was directing towards Kankuro was potent enough to wipe out an entire village. "Shut up, Kankuro. Or I'll shut you up myself," she threatened, her hand already moving towards her battle fan.

"Gaara, help me!" Kankuro cried, ducking for his twin.

The redhead's reply was short, straight, and simple. "No."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm not stupid," Gaara replied. "You brought this upon yourself. Now man up and face the consequence of your actions."

Kankuro frowned. "It's times like these that I miss the old psycho you. At least he could keep Temari at bay." The second he uttered those words, Gaara suddenly doubled over, clutching his head.

"Gaara!" Temari cried, rushing over to help the downed redhead.

"I sense… I sense… …_**blood**_…" Gaara uttered, his eyes wild.

Upon looking at Gaara's expression, Temari immediately froze in her tracks. "G-gaara?" she asked tentatively as she took a step back. If the old Gaara was back, it was only a matter of seconds before things got messy.

Meanwhile, Kankuro was spouting a stream apologies. "I didn't mean it!" he blubbered. "I was just kidding, I swear!"

For a moment, the outlook was grim, until the look in Gaara's eyes seemed to subside. Then sand began to rise from his skin, before forming into a pair of eyes. Gaara placed a finger over each of his own eyes, and the sand constructs quickly floated away into the distance.

There was a tense silence. Neither Kankuro nor Temari had any idea as to what was going on with Gaara right then; they simply stood there, observing their brother with apprehensive eyes.

Suddenly, Gaara's eyes snapped open and he broke into a run. "Follow me," he commanded.

"Why?" asked Temari, confused with the redhead's peculiar behavior.

"The Konoha-nin are in trouble," Gaara stated. "As their allies, we must help them."

The answer practically shook both Temari and Kankuro out of their bearings. How much of an impact had been made on their youngest sibling?

"I'd have to say, that Naruto Inuzuka is definitely a miracle worker," Kankuro whispered in a low aside as he trailed after Gaara.

Teamri nodded. "For once, I agree."

* * *

A/N: And that was Chapter 59! A tad bit short, but hopefully a fun read. For a transition chapter, that is.

Now it's that time again where I explain some stuff that makes this story an AU:

**Shikamaru and the Kuchiyose**: In Chapter 27, Shikamaru was seen accepting an apprenticeship under Anko, thus explaining his ability to summon snakes. As for the Snake Contract being destroyed by Orochimaru (thanks to Paladin-kriss for this one), the Snake Summons are not necessarily loyal to Oro, and the snakes themselves would have the original contract. If you think about it, snakes are a wily bunch, and the copy Oro destroyed could have as well been a decoy.

**Having the Kuchiyose only eat a fraction of Shikamaru's chakra (thanks to Hektols for pointing this out)**: Shikamaru has been training under Anko, and with the rep that the woman has as a drill sergeant, it would not be a big surprise if Shika's chakra reserves has increased. Also, Shika's summon is not an Alpha Summon. Had Shika summoned Manda, the effort itself would have used about 80% of his chakra.

**The Sand Sibs**: Again, Kankuro and Temari are roughly about a two years younger than their canon counterparts. AFatH!Temari is about the same age as Team Gai, while AFatH!Kankuro is thirteen, making him the exact same age as Gaara. It would best to note that AFatH!Kankuro also shares the same birthday as AFatH!Gaara, henceforth them being twins.

And yes, among the three, Kankuro is the comic relief; but don't let that fool you. The boy is a lot more badass than he lets on.

Like in the previous chapter, there are some "hidden" pop culture references. Can you find them?

See you in the next installment of AFatH.

N & B


	60. The Cavalry Arrives

A/N: And now we're back with another installment of AFatH! I apologize for the long wait, but I needed to make sure that this chapter would meet to its standards.

As always, my eternal gratitude to Felix the Eeveetrainer for his giving some time and effort to help me. And also a big thank you to shinonigga of _Legend of the Blond Aburame_ fame for allowing me to borrow some of LotBA!Shino and LotBA!Naruto's jutsus.

******

* * *

**

**A Fox among the Hounds**

_The Cavalry Arrives_

* * *

Except for a slight breeze, all was still as Kimimaro faced Naruto and Aomaru. Already, the blond had taken a more feral appearance, and the nin-ken stood his ground, steadfast. Hinata stood beside them, her stance defensive.

"What business do you Oto-nin have with Sasuke Uchiha?" Naruto demanded. "As if invading our village and killing our Kage wasn't enough!"

There was a slight pause until Kimimaro decided to answer. "Since you're going to die anyway, I might as well tell you… Lord Orochimaru is embarking on a quest to obtain all the jutsu in the world; but time and nature are not exactly on his side… Lord Orochimaru is now in his middle years, and throughout that time, he has amassed but a fraction of the world's jutsu. There are still more out there, waiting to be collected.

"Fortunately," continued the white-haired boy. "Lord Orochimaru has devised a jutsu that grants him immortality."

"And how does Sasuke fit in all of this?" Naruto asked.

"'Tis not physical immortality I refer to, but a spiritual one," said Kimimaro. "For death shall only be vanquished in victory. Lord Orochimaru must replace his body with a newer and stronger one before his current body succumbs."

At the Kaguya's words, Hinata gasped. "You don't mean-?"

"Yes…" Kimimaro confirmed, a mad glimmer in his eyes. "Sasuke Uchiha is to be Lord Orochimaru's next body!"

"Not in this life, pal!" Naruto snarled. "**Kage Bunshin Henge Rendan**! **Juujin Bunshin no Jutsu**!" There was a cloud of smoke, and Kimimaro found himself surrounded by an army of growling blonds, some clutching a kodachi, others with their hands curled into claws.

"Now let's dance!" they chorused before charging towards the white-haired boy.

"Gladly," Kimimaro replied, spreading his hands as blades sprouted out of his palms, much to the horror and disgust of both Konoha-nin. "**Yanagi no Mai** (trans: Dance of the Willows)!"

* * *

Sakon scowled. "Overconfident punk…" he muttered, lunging for Shino. But the Aburame had anticipated his move and dropped backwards, landing on another branch.

"You ain't getting away that easy!" shouted the two-headed boy. "**Tan-Ren-Ken**!" He caught Shino in a barrage of rapid punches, but upon the fourth punch, his hand sank in, encased in what appeared to be a mass of Kikai Beetles. Sakon tried to pull away, but was held fast.

"**Kujogan** (trans: Destruction Sphere)." A glowing point of chakra formed within Shino's hand, before being swarmed over by the Kikai. Before Sakon even had time to react, Shino had released him and jumped back, firing the orb towards the Oto-nin as he did so.

There was a blinding flash, as the chakra-bug ball exploded on impact, pushing Sakon backwards. And just when he thought it was all over, he felt a drop in his chakra levels. Looking down, Sakon discovered to his horror that there were several Kikai crawling over him. Growling, he swatted them away and crushed them under his foot.

Shino took a deep breath. The jutsu he had used was powerful; but its chakra use was heavy, and it regularly killed most of the bugs used. It was not something he could do on a regular basis- at least at his level. And that technique the enemy used… Extra arms just popping out of the blue? That definitely defied logic, an occurrence that Shino never liked.

"**Tan-Ren-Kyaku**!"

Sakon came flying from above, delivering a series of vicious kicks towards Shino, only to find the Konoha-nin's body dissolve into a mass of bugs that quickly encompassed him, draining his chakra as they did so.

"That's it…" Sakon growled under his breath. "Ukon?"

"Hmm?" The object behind the pale boy moved, revealing a second head with features almost identical to Sakon, and strange, black markings creeping along the skin that linked the two heads. This in turn was followed by a jolt of dark chakra, instantly killing most of the Kikai nearby.

Hidden amongst the leaves, Shino was barely keeping his composure. The battle was not going as well as he hoped it would. And that dark chakra… Was that the Cursed Seal that they all had been warned of? At least after the initial burst, there had been no further casualties among the surviving Kikai.

Reaching into his equipment pouch, Shino drew out a small rod. Gripping it tightly, he channeled some chakra through it. "**Kikai Kei **(trans: Kikai Whip)…" he murmured.

More bugs crawled towards Shino's hand until they had formed a long whip whose entire length was composed of nothing but Kikai Beetles. In true ninja fashion, he lashed the weapon towards the twins, who both dodged in turn.

"**Will you look at that**?" Sakon sneered. "**More techniques**."

"**Is that so**?" said Ukon with a slight laugh. "**Then I say let's kick this into high gear**." With great force, the twins leapt off their perch, and lunged towards Shino, snapping the branch in the process.

* * *

Despite being surrounded by the Doki, Shikamaru remained unfazed.

Tayuya sneered at the ponytailed shinobi before her. "You really are an idiot… Your team has been whittled down to a stump, and you're still willing to fight?"

Instead of giving in to the insult, Shikamaru merely held his tongue.

"Pray tell," Tayuya asked in a patronizing tone. "Is that Uchiha really that important to you?"

Still no reaction from the Nara.

Barking laughter poured out of the redhead's lips. "I thought so… Wasting an entire team for just one guy. You Konoha-nin are nothing but a bunch of schmucks!"

A light chuckle from Shikamaru instantly shut Tayuya up. "That may be so… But then again, this is my first time being a team leader, so you can't really blame me.

"Rule of thumb dictates that one wayward comrade is not worth losing a team of loyal ninja," continued the Nara. "But…"

"But what?" Tayuya asked, baffled.

"The real world doesn't always follow the rule of thumb," Shikamaru explained. "Loyalty means nothing unless it has at its heart the absolute principle of self-sacrifice. Although everyone was aware of the risks involved, not of a single one of us would ever turn his back on a comrade in trouble… _Myself included_.

"I may be a lazy bum… And I'd rather watch clouds than lead a team… But if there's one thing I know, it's that even a pawn can take a king. **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**!"

* * *

"**Gah**!"

"**Arrgh**!"

"**Aiyee**!"

There was a puff of smoke as Naruto and his beast clone where thrown back by Kimimaro's attack. Of the ninety-eight Naruto Kage Bunshins, none were left standing.

The Kaguya eyed the Inuzuka duo with pure disdain. "Tch. Truly pathetic."

Naruto's eyes flashed red. "Oh yeah? Try this on for size! **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**!" Three more clones appeared before him.

"Persistent I see…" Kimimaro noted dryly. "Commendable, but that won't help you." The bone blades retreated back into his palms, and he moved to unzip his shirt, revealing his shoulder. There was a wet, squishy noise as the skin on his shoulder began to separate, and a section of his humerus rose up, just enough for him to grasp it and extract it completely.

Naruto smirked. "A bone sword, huh? Now the playing fields are even. **Mizukai no Mai**!"

"A weak attempt at swordplay," Kimimaro scoffed, his stance shifting notably. "_This_ is kenjutusu- **Tsubaki no Mai** (trans: Dance of the Camellia)!"

There was a whirl of dust as the combatants charged with unbelievable speed and began to clash swords with each other- Kimimaro, with his graceful, elegant strikes; and Naruto, with his quick, direct swings. Not to mention that the clones, beast and shadow, did their best to push the Kaguya off balance. However, blessed with experience, Kimimaro easily held out against Naruto, and was able to draw first blood.

Naruto sucked in a pained hiss as he clutched his now-injured arm. The enemy was good- too good; but an Inuzuka never gave up. The fight only had two outcomes: Either the blond won, or he died trying.

* * *

"**Kikai Engai** (trans: Kikai Dome)." The moment the Oto-nin had leapt off the branch, beetles forming the Kikai Kei dispersed, and joined with the rest of Shino's bugs to form a small but protective barrier around the Aburame. The result was inevitable. Not only was the twins' momentum drained, but their chakra as well.

"**Damnit**," Ukon snarled. "**We need to finish this. And fast**."

"**You took the words right out of my mouth**," Sakon agreed.

There was another flare of dark chakra, and what was once one body split into two. But that was not all. As the twins separated, their skin gained an deep ochre tint, and what was once a human face was twisted into that of a one-horned demon. Black flesh, like solid ash, formed upon the other half of each body.

"**Kujogan**." As the insects before him cleared, Shino spread his hands at shoulder-width, a sphere of insects far larger than before, formed in front of him, buzzing as he hurled it at the enemy.

"**$#***," Ukon cursed. Thinking quickly, he began forming a set of hand signs. Looking at his brother, Sakon quickly followed suit. Before Shino's attack could make full contact, they struck the ground and cried out, "**Kuchiyose: Rashomon**!"

A massive gate burst out of nowhere, taking the attack full-force. As the ensuing cloud of smoke cleared away, there was a slight dent on the gate, an amazing feat indeed.

Shino dropped to his knees, panting. His chakra levels were nearing rock bottom, and sixty percent of his Kikai lay dead or injured. But despite the predicament he was in, the Aburame remained as stone-faced as ever.

Just then, there was a shadow as Ukon loomed over Shino. "**Fighting 'til the very end, I see**…" crooned the Oto-nin. "**Allow me to help you**…" He grabbed the bespectacled boy and merged with him bit by bit, until only his head remained sticking out of Shino's shoulder. "…**help you hasten your death, that is**!" he finished with a mad cackle.

"I doubt it," said Shino with the utmost calm. "As part of my body, you are entitled to its pros and cons. Pro, you now have a symbiotic relationship with the chakra-eating Kikai Beetles. Con, you now have to offer your chakra to the beetles. And since _you_ are now a part of _me_, I offer _all_ of your chakra to my remaining beetles."

At the Aburame's words, Ukon's eyes widened. But it was too late. The remaining Kikai immediately drained his chakra, and with a squelching noise, his body separated from Shino's in a crumpled, lifeless heap.

"Ukon? UKON!" Sakon cried. But there was no response from the fallen twin. Rage consumed him. "YOU FILTHY KONOHA TRASH! YOU KILLED MY BROTHER!" He rushed towards the Aburame with all intent to kill. "DIE!"

But before the pale boy could even reach his target, there was a clacking sound as something wooden swooped down from the trees. Before Sakon even knew what hit him, he found himself thrown into a large, barrel-shaped device. Then there was a glint of metal as several sharp blades, each piece connected to the parts of a familiar puppet, came veering for the barrel.

Witnessing the scene, Shino could only think of one person capable of such a feat.

"**Kurosari Engeki**…" someone called.

"Lemme out!" Sakon screamed from inside the barrel as he viciously pounded at the wooden walls. "LEMME OUT!"

"**Kurohigi: Kiki Ippatsu**!" shouted the mystery person.

A chilling scream rang out from inside the barrel as the blades entered the slots with a sickening squish. Blood trickled out of the slots, and all was silent.

"Hasta la vista, baby." From the trees, a brunet clad all in black landed right between Shino and the bloody puppet. He flashed a cocky grin and a victory sign towards the Aburame. "And that's how we deal with plucky upstarts in Suna."

* * *

"Kagemane, success," Shikamaru said, fairly proud of his handiwork. Coinciding with his clones, the Nara was able to ensnare Tayuya and all three Doki. But then, the Doki suddenly disappeared, throwing Shikamaru and his clones off-balance.

Tayuya smirked wickedly as black marks raced from the seal on her neck to the rest of her body. "**You're pretty sharp, %$^. But I'm sharper**." Playing another set of notes, she re-summoned the Doki, who made quick work of the shadow clones. She smiled predatorily at the original Shikamaru. "**And then there was one**."

'_Damn, she's keen_,' thought the Nara. '_Definitely a tough game to beat_.'

"**Whatcha gonna do now, huh**?" Tayuya goaded. "**Without your so-called pawns, you're nothing**." As she played another melody, the Doki charged towards Shikamaru.

"**Kage Yari no Jutsu**!" Shadows erupted from underneath the Nara and impaled each and every one of the Doki, dispelling them.

"**Wh-what did you do**!" screamed the redhead.

Shikamaru yawned. "Nothing. Just used my head- as any self-respecting human being would."

Tayuya chuckled. "**Wise guy, eh? Let's see how wise you are to this**!" There was another upsurge of dark chakra and the redhead's appearance transformed from that of a fairly pretty girl to that of a horned monster.

"If you're trying to psych me out, you're doing a bad job," Shikamaru commented, looking indifferent. "I deal with scarier people in my own house everyday."

Tayuya scowled. "If there's one thing I hate, it's mouthy little punks like you." She raised her flute to her lips. "**Mateki: Shi no Koukyou**-" But then, upon seeing a small snake coiled daintily around the tip of the flute, she stopped cold and let out an ear-splitting shriek, dropping the instrument in the process.

"**You… You… YOU #%$**!" she roared.

Shikamaru chuckled nostalgically. "The old creepy-crawly trick. Works on troublesome shrews every time."

There was a guttural scream as Tayuya blindly charged for the Nara. "**You want troublesome? I'll give you troublesome**!"

Shikamaru smirked. '_Check_.' As soon as the redhead was in range, he made his move. "**Kuchiyose no Jutsu**!" There was a puff of smoke, and Tayuya soon found herself constricted by a medium-sized snake.

"**Th-the hell is this**!" she sputtered.

"An ironic ending for you," the Nara commented, remembering an article he once read in an ecology book. "In some parts of the world, the shrew is the usual prey for the snake."

"**Go &$#* yourself**," Tayuya spat, trying to wriggle out of the snake's crushing hold.

"Cursed Seal or none, I wouldn't do that if I were you," Shikamaru advised as he approached the trapped redhead, a kunai in his hand. "You'd better accept the fact that you lost."

"**Never**!" Tayuya snarled as she struggled harder.

"**She's resisting too much**," said the snake. "**I can't bind her well**."

"Can't you inject her with poison or something?" Shikamaru asked.

"**I'm a constrictor, not a viper**!" retorted the snake. "**I'm doing the best I**-" But the snake never finished its sentence. Tayuya managed to break free of its hold and dispel it.

"**You're all out of options, #%*$****! You're a dead duck now**!" she crowed, lunging towards the shell-shocked Shikamaru. "**Die**!"

"Really now? I'd beg to differ," said a new voice as a powerful whirlwind caught Tayuya, throwing her upwards.

There was a loud thud as someone carrying something heavy landed on the branch. Upon seeing who it was, Shikamaru's eyes widened.

For standing before him was none other than Sabaku no Temari.

* * *

Naruto's kodachi made contact with Kimimaro's bone armor with a resounding clang. The battle had been raging for several minutes now, with neither side giving in.

Naruto grimaced. '_Even with all the clone combos, not a single hit. No way I can beat the guy like this_.'

"I'll take it from here," Hinata spoke all of a sudden, her Byakugan blazing.

"Are you crazy!" yelled the blond. "This guy is dangerous. You're no match for him! Heck, I can barely keep up with him!"

Suddenly, Kimimaro appeared before the Hyuuga. "Not even false courage can help you now, scum. Now die! **Yanagi no Mai**!"

"**Shugohakke Rokujuyon Sho** (trans: Protection of the Eight Trigrams and Sixty-four Palms)!"

Despite his best effort, Kimimaro could not break through Hinata's defensive barrier. To add salt to the wound, not only was Hinata's move defensive, it was also an attack-based one. As the jutsu died down, Kimimaro had dropped to a knee, coughing up blood.

"Naruto, Aomaru, now's your chance!" shouted the Hyuuga.

"Right!" said the Inuzuka. "**Juujin Bunshin Rendan**! **I**!" He delivered a powerful haymaker at the Kaguya.

"**Nu**!" Kimimaro was hit in the gut.

"**Zu**!" A roundhouse kick sent the white-haired boy reeling.

"**Ka**!" Naruto and Aomaru double-teamed and hit Kimimaro with devastating double-uppercut, sending the Oto-nin airborne. But it was not yet over. A Gatsuuga from the Inuzuka duo served as the coup-de-grace.

Suddenly, there was a crackle, as the seals on top of the barrel containing Sasuke began to break; followed by the container shattering into a thousand pieces, and emerging from the ensuing dust cloud was Sasuke Uchiha himself.

Hinata sighed in relief. "Oh, thank goodness…"

Naruto took a step towards the raven. "Oi Uchiha, glad to see that you're in one piece. Now get your butt in gear, so we can high-tail it outta here."

"Haha…" Upon hearing the sound, Naruto froze in his tracks. Nearby, Aomaru whimpered.

"Uchiha?" he called rather gingerly.

"Hahahahaha! Ahahahahaha!" cackled the Uchiha, in what could be considered as a grotesque parody of laughter.

"Damnit Uchiha, listen to me!" Naruto shouted urgently.

But Naruto's words fell on deaf ears. Instead of joining his comrades, Sasuke dashed further off into another copse of trees.

Naruto stared disbelievingly at the direction to which the Uchiha had disappeared to. Victory had been at a hair's breadth, and now another obstacle… Motioning for Aomaru and Hinata to follow him, he moved to go after the Uchiha, when a volley of bone shards shot past him.

"He's still standing after all that!" exclaimed the blond.

"Naruto, you and Aomaru go after Sasuke!" Hinata cried. "I'll deal with the enemy."

"**No**!" the Inuzuka cried with much vehemence. "No more! I can't risk any more lives. I-"

"Naruto, listen to me! You always told me that you'd never give up no matter the odds, and that's what I am planning to do," Hinata said with absolute firmness. "We are your pack, but so is Sasuke."

"I can't just leave you alone!" countered the blond.

"She won't be alone," assured a new voice. "For I will be helping her."

The ninja present looked up to see a familiar redhead step into view.

"You… You are…" Kimimaro hissed.

"…S-sabaku no Gaara…" Hinata gasped.

"Glad to see that you all remember me," said the stolid boy. "Especially you, Kimimaro Kaguya… …for I have a bone to pick with you."

"Huh," Kimimaro scoffed. "Only a worthless shinobi like you could make jokes in situation like this."

"Jokes?" Gaara raised a brow. "Who said anything about jokes?"

* * *

A/N: And finally Chapter 60 has been concluded. As the story continues, AFatH draws closer to its final chapter. But fret not, AFath fans, for the story is just but the beginning of a series. A sequel, _Chasing Tails_ (no sexual reference here, just a pun; so get your mind out of the gutter) will be coming soon.

And now for the Explainatorium of Dr. Nightrain-Brownstone:

**Shino's movesets**: Like TenTen, Shino's character and abilities has never been expounded; henceforth he is a blank slate, ability-wise. However, unlike TenTen, Shino has a more distinct personality, and based upon his fight with Zaku Abumi in the Chuunin Exam Arc, Shino can be a ruthless and efficient fighter.

**Tayuya's unfinished jutsu**: Had she finished what she was supposed to say, the jutsu would have been read out as Mateki: Shi no Koukyoukyoku (trans: Demonic Flute: Symphony of Death), a B-rank genjutsu.

**Shrew**: A term used for a quarrelsome woman. Most notably used in William Shakespeare's _The Taming of the **Shrew**_. Also a small animal related to the hedgehog and the mole. One of the earliest mammals to walk the earth.

"_Death shall only be vanquished in victory_." A paraphrased version of 1 Corinthians 15:54 from the Holy Bible.

"_Loyalty means nothing unless it has at its heart the absolute principle of self-sacrifice_." Taken from a speech made by former US president Woodrow Wilson during the Great War of 1914 - 1918 (WWI).

Have a happy read!

N & B


	61. Sword and Shield

A/N: It's now August and AFatH is celebrating it's second chapter. It's taken me forever, but it's finally done. I hope it will be worth the wait.

As always, muchas gracias to Felix the Eeveetrainer for helping me.

* * *

**A Fox among the Hounds**

_Sword and Shield_

* * *

'_For I will be helping her_.'

Gaara's words echoed through both Naruto and Hinata. While the Hyuuga had physically recovered from her injuries, her harrowing encounter with the Ichibi's Jinchuuriki had given her a less-than-stellar impression of him. Wary Byakugan eyes shifted towards the redhead.

"You have nothing to fear," Gaara assured, sensing the Konoha-nin's mutual unease. "I am not the same person that I once was."

Despite the redhead's now-sane-and-calm demeanor, Hinata still flinched back. The only thing steadying her was Naruto's gentle yet firm hand on her arm.

"I appreciate your concern, Sabaku," said the Inuzuka. "But…"

"I know that we are not on the best of terms, Inuzuka; but we can be," Gaara replied. "And that's why I want to prove it to you and your village… …that my people and I can be worthy enough to be called "friend"."

"Why?" Naruto asked. "What do you expect to gain from all of this?"

Teal eyes locked with blue. "You helped me and my family, Inuzuka. It is only fair that I return the favor."

"G-gaara…"

All of a sudden, sand burst out of Gaara's gourd, catching a volley of bone bullets. As the protective wall dispersed, the bones fell to the ground with a clacking sound.

Kimimaro was at a loss for words. "Y-you…"

"Saved them?" Gaara finished. "You got that in one." He turned to Naruto. "Do what you have to do, but leave Kaguya to Hyuuga and I."

"But I can't just leave Hinata behind," the blond rebutted. "I would never abandon-"

"Your pack! I know!" Hinata cut in. "But Sasuke… …Sasuke's a part of your pack too. It's up to you to bring him back."

"But _that_ incident-" Naruto pushed on. "You-"

"Will just have to face my fears," said the Hyuuga with as much courage as she could muster. She smiled at him. "Bring back that lost sheep, Naruto-kun."

"Go after Uchiha, Inuzuka," Gaara interjected. "You need not worry about Hyuuga's safety. She is in good hands."

Looking at the determined faces of his companions, the ghost of a smile graced Naruto lips. "I'll take your word for it," he finally spoke with regained confidence. "Come on, Aomaru! Onward!"

The dog barked once, and set to tracing the Uchiha's scent at top speed, with Naruto tailing him with equal vigor. Within moments, the Inuzuka duo had disappeared over the horizon.

Kimimaro's gaze rested on Hinata and Gaara in an appraising manner; whereas his opponents stayed on their toes. After a few tense moments, the battle resumed.

* * *

Tayuya ogled at the blonde before her. "**Well, well, if it isn't Sabaku no Temari working for the enemy… …you Suna #^$ really are *&**~** fickle**."

"Is that a fact?" said Temari, still as confident as ever. "From what I recall, we were simply acting on orders. Same reason as to why I'm here." Still facing Tayuya, her attention shifted to Shikamaru. "Hey Egghead, when did you turn into such a sissy?"

Shikamaru's shocked expression quickly turned into an annoyed one, but he did not respond to Temari's jibe.

"If you're just gonna run home crying to mommy," the blonde continued. "I'll just have to take matters to my own hands."

"Negatory," Shikamaru replied. "If there's one thing I can't stand, it's being saved by the belle."

Temari laughed. "Still going on about 'me man, you woman' crap, huh? You're a regular charmer, aren'tcha?" She laughed again. "But liquid courage won't help you here."

"**You got that right**!" Tayuya spoke up. "**There won't even be bones left when I'm through with you**!"

"Be careful," Shikamaru warned as Tayuya readied another set of notes. "She controls illusions through the sound of her flute."

Temari nodded. "Ten-four that." She hefted her fan and swung it with all her might. "**Daikamaitachi no Jutsu**!"

A powerful gust tore through the illusion, and veered towards the source itself. Although Tayuya managed to evade the attack, her flute did not fare as well.

Shikamaru was thunderstruck. '_The proverbial sword and shield_…' he said to himself. '_Her jutsu allows her to attack and defend at the same time. Now that is something that could really come in handy_.'

Behind the cover of a large tree, Tayuya snuck a glance at Shikamaru and Temari, and glowered at her broken flute. '_Those damn #*&~. If it's hell they want, it's hell they'll get_.'

* * *

All was normal until the Hokage's office door was kicked open with a deafening slam, and a less-than-pleased Tsume Inuzuka stormed in, flanked by the equally upset Kuromaru. A harried Shizune followed after them.

"_**Have you gone senile**_?" Tsume roared. "**_After what happened to those four Chuunin, you sent_ eight _rookies on that exact same mission_**?"

Tsunade immediately stood up. "Who are you to call me senile, you brat?" she retorted. "Konoha is as shorthanded as it is. There is a severe lack of Jonin and ANBU, and a bare minimum of Chuunin. Those injured ninja were our only available combat Chuunin. What choice did I have?"

Despite the dangerous tone in Tsunade's voice, the Inuzuka matriarch refused to back down. "How about _letting that Uchiha brat go_?" she snarled. "You people sure didn't have any qualms about it when his brother went AWOL."

"This isn't a joke, Tsume!" the Hokage shouted, slamming her palms on her desk, shattering it in the process. "Sasuke Uchiha's situation is more dangerous than you think! If Orochimaru manages to acquire his body…" she trailed off, shuddering.

"Well then, I guess that's my cue," Tsume replied with unnatural calm as she turned on her heel and made her exit.

"You can't just up and leave!" Tsunade announced. "Your next mission has already been decided!"

"Send some other chump to deal with it!" Tsume shouted back as she left the room. "I have a bigger bone to bury."

Tsunade gaped at Tsume's retreating form, wincing as the her office door was shut with another thundering slam.

* * *

The Inuzuka matriarch was about to leave the village, when she heard a pair of voices calling out to her. She turned to see Kurenai Yuuhi and Kakashi Hatake running towards her at breakneck speed.

"Lady Tsume!" Kurenai hollered. "You can't just go about disobeying orders-"

"So I take it you're going to try and stop me, huh," muttered the older woman, shifting into an Inuzuka taijutsu stance. "Well, this is gonna hurt me more than it'll hurt-"

"-without us," finished the Genjutsu Mistress.

Tsume did a double-take. "Say what?"

Kakashi stepped in to explain. "Well, you see… Being Miss Kurenai's charge, Sasuke is considered as her responsibility, and his abduction has dealt her quite a blow."

"And you're here because?"

The Copy-nin's eye crinkled into an arc. "Given the principle of chivalry, I can't just leave you two ladies to the mercy of whatever is out there, now can I?"

Kurenai rolled her eyes at Kakashi's statement; while Tsume kept silent, knowing the Copy-nin's true reason for his appearance. Instead, she turned to Kuromaru, gesturing him to begin tracking her son's scent. Kakashi followed suit, after summoning his nin-ken squad. Within moments, all nine dogs were hot on the trail of Naruto and Sasuke.

* * *

"Hah!" Hinata charged through the opening and struck Kimimaro on the chest, but a spike of bone sprouted out and stabbed her hand, the moment she made impact. Biting back a cry, she dodged a second hit and retreated to a safer distance.

Blank green eyes met pale ones. "The first time you hit me was a lucky shot. A weakling such as yourself would never have a second opportunity." The Kaguya leapt into the air and fired another volley of bullets at Hinata, until a wave of sand flew past and intercepted the attack for the second time.

Kimimaro fired volley after volley, but each time, Gaara's sand caught them all.

Gaara looked at the Hyuuga's wound with cool regard. "You were too hasty. When you fought against me before, your moves had a bit more edge."

Hinata smiled at him wryly. "I hope you do not take offense, but that little escapade did result a few troublesome situations."

"I see…" said the redhead, his gaze shifting back to Kimimaro. "My sincerest apologies. You have every right to-"

Hinata smiled at him again, this time a bit more sincerely. "There's no need to apologize. Despite all this, I do not hold a grudge against you. It was my own presumptions that led me to my predicament. Let bygones be bygones, agreed?"

"…Agreed."

* * *

Despite his best efforts, Kimimaro was having a hard time dodging the sand sweeping towards him. A sand tendril eventually caught him in mid-air and flung him back, but not before the white-haired boy conducted his own counterattack. But just like before, Gaara's sand rose to shield him from the bone bullets.

'_He can attack and defend with that sand of his_,' Kimimaro noted. '_But proof of its weight tells me that the amount of sand he has is no more than the amount his gourd holds_.'

"You fool," he scoffed. "Without your sand, you are nothing."

"…**Suna Shigure**."

The remaining sand from Gaara's gourd split into separate clumps and veered towards the Kaguya.

"Tch," Kimimaro muttered, preparing to evade the attack. "How boring." But before he could even take a step, sand suddenly rose from the ground and encased his legs.

"But I happen to have sand," Gaara stated plainly. "And I can create more from the ground, which basically means I have an endless supply."

'_So he could convert rocks into extra sand_,' Hinata observed. '_Sabaku no Gaara, you really are of a different mettle_.'

There was a loud patter as the clumps of sand piled over Kimimaro. And based on her experience, Hinata knew exactly what was going to come next…

"**Sabaku Sousou**!"

Blood spewed over as the sand around Kimimaro compressed, crushing him. But just when the battle had been concluded, a hand suddenly shot out of the sand, followed by the rest of Kimimaro, his bones exposed.

"Those bones…" Hinata whispered. "He's on a level of his own."

"I'll say," Gaara agreed.

"**If it wasn't for my bone armor, I would have been crushed**," Kimimaro admitted. "**I definitely underestimated you**."

"Well you should see this," Gaara quipped, making a handseal. "It'll be the last thing you see. **Ryuusa Bakuryu**!"

A massive wave of sand burst from the ground and engulfed the Kaguya, but Gaara was note yet done. He knelt down and touched the sand, shouting, "**Sabaku Taiso**!"

The sand compressed with a thunderous rumble. It was-

"Unbelievable!" Hinata exclaimed. "He's still alive!"

"What a pain," Gaara muttered, looking at what seemed to be a tail rise from beneath the sand.

* * *

Temari clicked her tongue in displeasure. "Tch. How typical of an Oto-nin," she scoffed. "When the going gets tough, they get going… …the other way, that is. What a coward."

"She's not," Shikamaru spoke up, looking at the trees surrounding them. "Unlike the status quo of Oto-nin, this one's actually dangerous."

"Elaborate."

"The enemy's modus is our typical 'long distance genjutsu'," the Nara explained. "Using her flute, she'll first trap her opponents in an illusion. Then she'll use her illusion as the opening to inflict physical damage.

"As we all know, genjutsu focuses on distorting the five senses- sight, hearing, smell, taste, and touch," Shikamaru continued. "Out of these attacks, the genjutsu dealing with hearing is the worst. And to add salt to our wounds, the terrain isn't gonna do us any good either. A forest canopy is the perfect playground for such a genjutsu user. All our enemy has to do is stand back and stay invisible, striking like a thief in the night. By the time we use flute's sound to trace her exact location, we'd already be trapped in her genjutsu. Bottom line: The enemy has the advantage." He grimaced. "Man, that stinks."

"Look," Temari barked. "I asked for the status of the situation, not the story of your life." She bit her thumb and spread the blood across her fan. "**Kuchiyose: Kirikiri no Mai**!"

There was a gust of wind as a weasel brandishing a massive sickle popped before the Suna-nin's fan. As the summon swung his sickle, a blast of hurricane-force winds leveled everything within a hundred meter radius.

"She may be an all-that genjutsu user," Temari remarked. "But she forgot one thing."

"What's that?" Shikamaru asked, puzzled.

The Suna kunoichi grinned widely as she hefted her fan. "Everything is not what it seems."

"If that's the case, we'd better check the area," Shikamaru said. "For all we know, she could still be alive."

Temari clicked her tongue again. "Doubt it. There's no way anyone could survive an attack like the Kirikiri no Mai."

Shikamaru made his way through the damaged landscape. "So, whatever happened to '_e__verything is not what it seems_'?" he quipped with a knowing smirk.

The blonde growled. "You're a regular pain, did you know that?"

"Same to you, Milady. Same to you."

* * *

Hinata could not tear away her gaze at the mutated Kimimaro emerging from the sand. "Wh-what is he?"

On instinct, Gaara encased the sand around the enemy once more, aiming to restrict his movements; but to no avail. Kimimaro effortlessly broke through the sand, and charged towards him and Hinata.

Acting quickly, Gaara raised a wall of compressed sand to protect him and Hinata from Kimimaro's attack; but unbeknownst to him, Kimimaro's state had strengthened his attacks, and he broke through the defense. Fortunately, Hinata managed to repel the attack with a timely Kaiten.

"**So even your so-called absolute defense has a limit**," Kimimaro taunted. "**And here I was, expecting a bit more of a challenge**." He swung his tail towards Hinata, only to have it caught by Gaara's sand.

"She's not your only opponent, Kaguya," said the Jinchuuriki.

Kimimaro growled low in his throat. "**You are becoming a thorn in my side, Sabaku no Gaara**." He pulled out his spine, forming a bone whip. "**You shall be the first to die****. Tessenka no Ma****i! Tendril**!"

As the whip lashed towards Gaara, the sand converged into a protective cocoon around him. However, Kimimaro had his sights somewhere else. Tightly wrapping the whip around the sand, the Oto-nin had the redhead trapped. "**Flower**."

The bones burst out of his left arm, and formed into a large wedge. "**The radius and the ulna are two of the thickest bones in my body**," Kimimaro went on. "**It will be more than enough to pierce through your pathetic sand barrier**-"

And as he was speaking, he suddenly burst into a fit of hacking coughs; a detail that did not pass unnoticed by a certain Hyuuga.

'_He's very sick_,' she observed. '_Yet he still perseveres. He truly is someone not to be trifled with_.'

Recovering from his coughing fit, Kimimaro lunged towards Gaara. "**Your end has arrived**!" he crowed, driving the bone lance towards its intended victim.

"**Saikou Zettai Bogyou: Shukaku no Tate**!"

* * *

Given the factors, locating Tayuya among all the debris was a fairly quick task. It did not take long for Shikamaru and Temari to find the redhead pinned down from waist below by a massive log.

Temari shot Shikamaru a look. "Told you. She's _dead_."

"No, she isn't," the Nara contradicted, placing his hand under Tayuya's nose. "She's still breathing, faintly, at least. And look, you can see blood trickling out of her mouth; and blood only flows out from a body when _there is still a pulse_."

Temari lifted her fan and aimed it over Tayuya. "If that's the case, it's best if we put her out of her misery."

"Wait!"

The blonde turned to Shikamaru, annoyed. "What now?"

"We've practically got a gold mine of information in our hands," Shikamaru explained. "Being one of his elite guards, this girl might just tell us what we don't know about Orochimaru."

"And how exactly are you going to do that?" Temari asked sardonically. "Red's not exactly in the condition to sing like a canary."

"She doesn't necessarily have to be awake to give us answers. All she has to do is stay alive," Shikamaru replied. "The Yamanaka Clan will take over from there. Now gimme a hand here, We have a lot of work to do."

* * *

Kimimaro looked in up in shock. He usually did not have to resort to the Tessenkai no Mai in his battles; and when he did, all he needed was one hit to kill the enemy. Every armor had a chink, but in the case of Sabaku no Gaara, the Kaguya had to admit that that particular chink was close to non-existent.

He pushed harder, trying to force the lance through the compressed sand of the tanuki's body. But it was all in vain. There was a cracking sound, and the lance shattered within moments.

"You…" Hinata spoke up. "You have a Kekkei Genkai!"

"Yes," Kimimaro hissed. "The feared Shikotsumyaku of the Kaguya Clan."

"So you're the last of your kind," Gaara stated. "That means your clan will end with your death."

"**That may be**," Kimimaro replied. "**But even in death, I will not be alone. For as I fulfill Lord Orochimaru's aspirations, I shall stay in his heart. _Forever_**."

"He has brainwashed you," the Suna-nin noted. "You have become nothing more than a soulless husk." He made a handseal, and the sand around him dispersed and began to sink back into the ground, taking Kimimaro along with it.

As the ground swallowed him up, Kimimaro leveled a hateful glare towards his nemesis. "**You****… You will die with me as well! Sawarabi no Mai**!"

Hinata's eyes widened at the chakra fluctuating from beneath the ground. "Gaara, watch out!"

* * *

"Gaara… …you…" Pearl eyes turned to teal ones in gratitude and wonderment. "You just saved my life."

"I promised Inuzuka that you would be in good hands," the Ichibi container replied. "And I intend to uphold my end of the bargain."

Hinata looked at the sand that was levitating both her and Gaara, turned back to her companion and smiled. "You have come a long way, Sabaku no Gaara. You definitely deserve a second chance, as did I." She held out her hand. "Friends?"

The redhead stared at the hand offered, before accepting it. "Definitely."

"**It's not brainwashing. I followed him willingly. _What the hell would you know_**?"

In their horror, Hinata and Gaara spun to see Kimimaro phasing through the spike behind them, a bone spear in hand. Immediately, the sand flew up, and Gaara and Hinata braced themselves for the impact, but it never came.

The Kaguya was frozen in mid-attack, blood dripping out of his mouth.

"It… It is finished…" he whispered and breathed his last.

* * *

A yellow, slitted eye stared into the dying embers of a candle wick.

"**Whatever happens to Kimimaro does not interest me. Sasuke… He's the one that truly matters**."

* * *

A redheaded boy leaned against a tree, relishing its cool shade. "That was a close call, wasn't it?" he asked a dark-haired girl who was healing her wounds on the other side of the tree.

"I suppose," she sighed. "My cousin always said that fate is not without a sense of irony."

"He said that, huh?" said the boy. "Ironic indeed, for one such as himself to believe in such hogwash."

The girl's hands balled into fists. "That's enough!" she shouted. "Neji does have his faults, but please do not speak of him in such a manner."

"You too, huh?" Gaara murmured, looking thoughtful. "Insulting the one you admire, enrages you in turn… If the person you admire is important to you…"

'_You hurt Hinata-hime… You hurt her_…'

'…_for you to so easily forgive this freak for hurting my cousin, your teammate- Does Hinata's condition mean so little_-?'

'_For as I fulfill Lord Orochimaru's aspirations, I shall stay in his heart. _Forever.'

'_It's not brainwashing. I followed him willingly. What the hell would you know_?'

"…you fight for that person," he finished. "He was loyal to a fault, a lot like the Inuzukas. However, the person you're loyal isn't always good."

"You don't have to be loyal to a bad person," the girl rebutted.

Gaara shook his head. "Man is neither black nor white, but rather a mass of contradictions; some just moreso than others."

* * *

"Woof!" Aomaru's bark resounded over the roar of rushing water.

Sasuke's trail had led the Inuzuka duo into a secluded valley with a waterfall in its midst. The location itself was nothing out of the ordinary for the area, but what made it special was its historical value; for standing on either side of the waterfall were the statues of Konoha's founding fathers- Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha.

Closely following his partner, Naruto made his way over Senju's statue to find Sasuke standing on top of the stone head of the ancient Uchiha, as smug as ever.

"**UCHIHA**!"

"Hn…"

* * *

A/N: And thus another chapter of AFatH ends in a cliffhanger. Will Naruto ever bring Sasuke back? Will the Jonin nin-ken team make it in time? Will Tayuya ever get to Konoha alive? What about the rest of the Eight-man Team? Stay tuned to the next exciting installment of AFatH.

N & B

P.S.: Hidden in this chapter is an Easter Egg from a fairly popular movie. Feel free to take a crack at it, and find out what it is.


	62. Wisps of the Past

A/N: AFatH is back on track with a fresh, new chapter. Granted, it took a while, but without OneManga, I had a hell of a time looking for the original manga source online. Fortunately, we still have MangaShare and Naruto Central.

Also, there has been a drop of quality fics in this website. All we see these days are the pieces of crap that involve wangst, angry mobs, sex, drugs, lame OC's, and overused plots. I pray that the better writers, wherever they are, may come back soon.

And another round of applause for Lix Lorn the Eeveetrainer (formerly known as Felix the Eeveetrainer) for his collaboration.

On with the show!

* * *

**A Fox among the Hounds**

_Wisps of the Past_

* * *

_"Woof!" Aomaru's bark echoed over the roar of rushing water._

_Sasuke's trail had led the Inuzuka duo into a secluded valley with a waterfall in its midst. The location itself was nothing out of the ordinary for the area, but what made it special was its historical value; for carved onto either side of the waterfall were the statues of Konoha's founding fathers- Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha._

_Closely following his partner, Naruto made his way over Senju's statue to find Sasuke standing on top of the stone head of the ancient Uchiha, as smug as ever._

_"**UCHIHA**!"_

_"Hn…"_

Naruto was practically trembling with rage. "That's it?" he screamed. "'Hn'? That's all you have to say for all the trouble you put us through?"

"What more do I have to say?" Sasuke replied. "Get this through your thick skull, Inuzuka, you- _all of you_, mean nothing to me." He turned to walk away.

"So that's just it, huh?" Naruto shouted. "The great Uchiha, running away like a coward."

As soon as he spoke, there was a rush of dark chakra and Sasuke suddenly spun around, his Cursed Seal flaring. Marks had covered the left half of his body, and his left eye had taken a terrifying appearance- the sclera had turned black, and the iris was a pale, sickly shade of yellow.

"**Che. More could be said of you. You were born in failure, and will die in failure- just like the rest of your pathetic family**."

By this point, Naruto was practically seeing red. His fists were clenched so hard, that his nails had cut through the fabric of his gloves and into his skin.

-_Flashback_-

_"You WHAT?" Hana's voice echoed throughout the small room. "Have you lost your mind?"_

_"Hana-neesan has point," Sakura added. "It's best if you back out of this mission. The condition of everyone in this room explains it all."_

_Naruto leveled a steely glare towards his sister and friend. "So that's it…" he growled. "You want me to throw in the towel, don't you? What happened to 'Inuzukas never give up'?"_

_Hana's eyes narrowed. "I never told you to give up. I'm warning you that this mission is too dangerous. Did you see what they did to _Deidara_?"_

_"All the more reason for me to go out there," Naruto shot back as he made his way for the door. "I don't about you, but I never give up and never will."_

_"You go to that mission, and I'll never speak to you again!"_

_Naruto stopped dead in the middle of the doorway and turned around. The hurt in his eyes nearly broke Hana's heart. "I'll miss you," he said, and left. At that, Hana broke down into tears._

_"He did what he had to do," said Kiba, reaching out to comfort his sister. He had been unnaturally quiet throughout the entire argument- an act that was rather uncharacteristic of the normally rambunctious brunet. Had it been any other situation, he would have sided with his brother, but sadly this was not to be the case. _

-_End Flashback_-

'_Our duty is with the pack_…'

"Kiba…" Naruto's voice was barely above a whisper.

'…_you're still our good old Naruto, and we wouldn't trade you for the world_.'

Touched by the sentiment, a few tears leaked out of the blond's eyes. "Hana…"

'_When watching out for your pack, you have to give it your all; sometimes at the risk of your life_.'

"Mom…"

'_Loyalty_…' An image of Hiruzen Sarutobi in his final battle flashed into Naruto's mindscape. The old man had given his all just to defend his people from his wayward pupil.

'_Trust_…' The vision of the Third Hokage melted into that of Tobirama Senju during the textbook description of what seemed to be the First Ninja War. Beset by enemies in all sides, the Second Hokage had passed the mantle to his pupil, knowing that said pupil will be the one to usher in an era of change.

'_Courage_…' The scene switched to what Naruto assumed to be Minato Namikaze's battle against the Kyuubi himself. The fox loomed ominously over the landscape, wreaking havoc wherever it went; but the Fourth stood strong, steadfast, and unwavering.

'_Honor_…' The final vision was that of the founding fathers themselves- Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha. After their epic battle in the Valley, Senju had spared his rival's life by exiling the Uchiha rather than executing him for his actions- an act that cemented the peace between the Senjus and Uchihas, giving rise to what was to be known as the Hidden Village of Konoha.

'_Semper fidelis, faithful and true_…'

As those words echoed within his heart, Naruto's eyes blazed with renewed vitality and determination. "Say what you will Uchiha, but know this- _I will bring you home or die trying_!"

"Arf! (trans: You'd better believe it!)" Aomaru agreed.

"**Empty words**," the Uchiha taunted as he turned to leave. "**Why should I return to a place that has nothing for me**?"

"Is that so?" Naruto shouted. "With that logic, what could you possibly gain from Oto?"

The smirk on Sasuke's lips grew even more twisted. "**Power**."

Naruto stared at Sasuke in disbelief. Kiba and Sakura… Team Kamizuki… The Eight-man Team… Everyone had risked their lives just to rescue the Uchiha, and he simply blew them off. Rage bubbled within him. And bit by bit, the red chakra took over him and Aomaru. Without warning, the Inuzuka duo tackled Sasuke and Naruto proceeded to beat him up.

"**_Y-You bastard_**!" the blond roared as he pummeled Sasuke. "**_How can you treat your comrades like this? Do you even have a conscience_**?"

Sasuke spat a glob of bloody saliva right into the blond's face. "My comrades?" he barked in dour laughter. "The whole time I was with them, did I get stronger? Was I able to fulfill my goals?"

Quivering with shock and anger, Naruto could not even reply.

The Uchiha smirked in triumph. "**Thought so**." Pushing the blond off him, he made his way towards the direction of the village of Oto. But before Sasuke could take another step, Aomaru jumped in and blocked his path.

"**_I've said this once and I'll say it a thousand times_**," the blond shouted, his chest heaving. "**_I will never leave a pack member behind, and that includes you_**!"

* * *

Kuromaru suddenly stopped walking and sniffed the air. "Do you smell that?" he asked his partner.

"Yeah…" The Inuzuka matriarch sniffed and then froze. "Sweet Senju… This isn't good…" she murmured, breaking in a run.

"Lady Tsume, what's wrong?" Kurenai asked as she and Kakashi struggled to catch up with their senior.

"No time to explain," Tsume commanded. "Just follow Kuromaru!"

* * *

Things were not looking up for Ino and Chouji. The Akimichi was rapidly emancipating and the supplement pills Ino made were running low. If help did not arrive soon, the situation could quickly take a fatal turn. A sudden rustle in the brush alerted Ino, and instinctively, she hurled a kunai into the foliage.

A black, one-eared dog with an eyepatch emerged from the shrubbery. "If you didn't want our help, you could have just said so," he sniped.

"K-kuromaru?" Ino sputtered. "If you're here, that means-"

"**What in the seven hells happened here**?"

Upon seeing the Jonin and other nin-ken emerged from the path, Ino felt her spirits soar. Chouji might just have a fighting chance. Immediately she began retelling the series of events that led up to her teammate's current state. When she finished debriefing, the Jonin were dumbfounded by the findings.

"This is bad," Kakashi muttered grimly. "If this is what the weakest of the enemy can do… Bull! Biscuit! Take Ino and Chouji back to the village. The rest of you, stay sharp for any trace of Naruto and Shikamaru's team."

"This is my all fault," Kurenai whispered. "I should have been-"

"No, it wasn't," said the Copy-nin. "Since the beginning, the Uchiha Clan has always thirsted for more power. You could say it was, and still is, their ultimate goal. What they want, they will take, no matter what the cost."

* * *

_Fugaku Uchiha slammed his fist on the table. "You are an Uchiha," he lectured. "And therefore you should be the best and nothing less!"_

"_For the first time in the history of the Konoha Ninja Academy, we have _two_ Rookies of the Year. Congratulations Naruto Inuzuka _and_ Sasuke Uchiha_!"

_A grimacing Naruto was using his kodachi to block off Sasuke's Chidori. Both boys pushed, trying to overwhelm the other, sparks flying from the impact, but the Inuzuka and Uchiha held strong, neither one of them relenting._

_"I won't be taken that easy, bastard!" Naruto yelled._

_Sasuke grit his teeth and pushed harder. "Why don't you just give up?"_

_"Not even in your dreams, Pretty Boy!" retorted the blond._

_"That's enough!" boomed Hayate, standing up. "I'm calling the match. Sasuke Uchiha is disqualified for attempting an assassination jutsu. This match goes to Naruto Inuzuka."_

_"He is a Chuunin, is he not?"_

_Sasuke sullenly nodded in affirmative._

_"And you're still a Genin, aren't you?"_

_Burning with humiliation, Sasuke nodded again._

_"So doesn't that make Naruto Inuzuka your superior?"_

"**No more**…" the Uchiha murmured. His Sharingan flared and he threw Naruto off him, backhanding the blond into Aomaru. **"No more**!" he shouted, stalking towards the duo. "**I will no longer play second fiddle to you mangy mongrels. You are not above me**!"

"**_I NEVER SAID I WAS_**!" Naruto yelled back.

"**Liar**!" the Uchiha screamed. "**No matter what I do is inconsequential, because you always upstage me! YOU ALWAYS HAVE**!"

"**_You're delusional_**!" Naruto snarled. "**_What you call upstaging is me trying my best to protect my pa_**-"

"**My pack, my pack**," Sasuke mimicked. "**I am sick of hearing you go on and on about 'your pack'! I LOST _MY_ PACK! Tell me, Inuzuka, if the village is so wonderful, where were they the night my clan was slaughtered? An entire clan wiped out before their eyes, and they did nothing**!" He lifted the blond by the collar of his shirt and punched him in the stomach, the force throwing into the lake below.

"ROWF!" Aomaru lunged for the raven once more, but Sasuke evaded the attack and punted the puppy into the lake as well.

Sasuke felt the chakra surge over him, relishing in its energy. '_This power… This must be the power that Orochimaru was referring to_…' He peered over at his Cursed Seal. '_If it was just that much then, how much more would I receive if I release the seal_?'

Naruto and Aomaru surfaced out of the water, gasping for breath. The blond glared up to see Sasuke smirking down at them. '_He's lost his marbles. Definitely lost it. But a comrade is a comrade…_'

"Aomaru! You still good?"

"Woof, yip, woof! (trans: Yeah, still fightin'. How 'bout you?)"

"Battle-ready as always," the blond replied as he stood up and channeled the chakra to his feet. He turned to Sasuke. "You hear that Uchiha? It'll take more than a measly punch to the gut to keep me down! **Shikyayu no Jutsu! Juujin Bunshin no Jutsu**!"

Sasuke chuckled darkly. "**I commend you on your persistence. But that won't help you this time**." He leapt off Madara's effigy and charged towards the Inuzuka duo.

And as if it reflected the violence in the once-peaceful valley below, the sky began to darken and the distant rumble of thunder could be heard.

* * *

"I'm telling you, I'm fine!"

"And I'm telling you that we'll be dead ducks if we don't head back!" TenTen insisted.

"It's just a flesh wound," Neji replied heatedly. "I can still fight!"

"It's a _hole in your shoulder_!" TenTen shouted. "How in the world is that a 'flesh wound'?"

"If I can move, that means I can still fight," Neji replied in a matter-of-fact manner.

TenTen was beside herself in exasperation. "Sweet Senju, you're so stubborn! We have to get back. Even if you can still fight, that wound is hampering your performance."

"Stop nagging me!" Neji shouted, balling his fists. "Shikamaru was right, you girls are so-"

TenTen threateningly raised a fist. "You finish that sentence, and I swear you will be in a universe of pain."

Neji glared at her defiantly. "_Troubleso-_" He was cut off as his teammate tackled and straddled him with a furious shriek.

But before TenTen could even lay the first punch, she found her arm suddenly encased by a swarm of beetles. Surprised, she turned to see Shino Aburame and a punky-looking brunet that she recognized as Sabaku no Gaara's twin brother, Kankuro standing behind them.

"Break it up and get a room, you lovebirds!" called the Suna-nin.

Growling, TenTen got off Neji and took a step towards Kankuro, only to have more of Shino's Kikai bugs swarm around her. "How about if I break _you_ up instead?" she retorted.

Kankuro snorted. "As if you could."

TenTen's eyes narrowed. "Why I oughta-"

"**Enough**!"

At the outburst, everyone fell silent and all eyes turned towards Shino. It was extremely rare for the stoic boy to raise his voice, and when he did, it was usually not a good sign.

"This is the kind of unprofessional behavior that disrupts our efficiency," Shino went on. "Neji, you are supposed to be a prodigy; but right now the only thing prodigious about you is your childishness. TenTen, Kankuro, you are supposedly Chuunin, but all I see are a pair of immature brats."

Neji glared into the other boy's shaded eyes. "Shino, we have been through _a lot_ today, so I think _you_ of all people should understand how we're feeling right now."

"Neji, that's enough!" TenTen hissed, elbowing her teammate on the ribs. "Have you no sense of shame?"

Kankuro snickered behind his hand. "Aww, isn't that cute_…_ A lovers' dispute."

"Shut up," Neji and TenTen ground out, not even sparing him a glance.

"It seems that what I have just said has little impact, so here is my ultimatum- If you three don't start acting maturely. I will send Gai-sensei a _very_ detailed report of your mission performance. Maybe a session of his team-bonding exercise might just be the remedy."

TenTen paled, but Neji stood his ground. "You wouldn't…"

"Try me."

"Tch… You couldn't do a thing to me even if you tried," Kankuro scoffed. "You ain't the boss of me."

"I maybe not be," Shino replied. "But the Kazekage is. Imagine what could happen to _you_ if he were to read the copy of that mission report."

"You can't do that!" Kankuro shouted. "That's-!"

"Perfectly legal," finished Shino. "When shinobi from different villages participate in the same mission, their respective leaders receive a copy of the mission report from the officer-in-charge; who in this case, just happened to be _me_."

Kankuro glowered. "You're despicable."

"For once, I agree," Neji quipped rather sourly.

"Thanks," said the Aburame. "I try."

"Come on, let's just go home," TenTen sighed. "I have a bad feeling that Shino isn't the type to make empty threats."

* * *

The longer they fought, the more Naruto realized the gravity of his predicament. Just like in the Forest of Death, Sasuke's Cursed Seal boosted his strength and reflexes, making it very hard for the blond, even with Aomaru, to keep up. A powerful kick from the Uchiha sent Naruto airborne once more.

'_Those who disobey the rules are scum, but those who forsake their comrades are lower than scum._'

'_He's in the darkness… …but there's still hope. You can bring him back into the light_.'

_"Naruto! Wait up!"_

_The blond turned to see Sakura wheeling herself towards his direction. "What is it?"_

_Sakura maneuvered her wheelchair to a stop . "Good luck on your mission, and take care," she whispered._

_"Thanks, I will," Naruto replied._

_Worried green eyes locked with determined blue. "I know there's no love lost between you and Sasuke, and I know he's a royal pain; but please bring him back for Team 8's sake."_

_"Don't worry," Naruto assured her. "I plan to." He flashed her a grin. "And that's a promise!"_

"I won't give up… I'll never surrender…" Blue eyes flashed open. "BECAUSE IT'LL BE A COLD DAY IN HELL WHEN I DO! **KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU**!"

There was a great cloud of smoke, followed by a mass of shadow clones. One of them jammed his kodachi to the cliff wall, and others grabbed each other by the ankles until a large chain of Narutos were formed with the original and the beast clone hanging at the end. The Naruto chain swung, propelling the original Naruto towards one direction. As it swung back, it launched the beast clone towards the other direction. And just then…

"**GATSUUGA**!"

The twin drills sent Sasuke spiraling into the carved visage of Madara Uchiha's right eye with a crash. The shadow clones vanished with a puff, leaving Naruto and his beast clone to face the Uchiha.

"Look Uchiha," Naruto reasoned. "It doesn't have to be this way. Let's just put this all behind us and go home. Tsunade could-"

"What does she know!" Sasuke lashed back. "What does the village know? None of them could fathom my pain! All they care about is the Sharingan and what it could do for _them_! There was no justice! Not even a little for that lost child all those years AGO!" He suddenly got back to his feet and punched Naruto back into the lake.

"And that is why…" the raven went on. "…I want to exact my vengeance on the man responsible for my pain… Itachi Uchiha, the Uchiha Clan's pride… …and downfall."

* * *

A/N: And that's Chapter 62 for ya! Happy Back-to-School our readers who are still in school. Hang in there, chin up, and work hard!

Character interpretations:

**Sasuke**: Although he has been shown as a total douche time and time again, we'd have to consider that AFatH!Sasuke turned out like this due to a combination of Uchiha supremacy, and the fact that he (and his clan) never got proper justice, given the turn of events. Any small child who has witnessed a very traumatic personal event, may/will grow up with a rather twisted view of his surroundings. [Several noted serial killers were spawned that way.]

**Shino**: Anime fillers have shown that Shino has a sense of humor, if not a fairly bizarre one. As the most "ninja-like" of the Rookie 12, his actions may seem somewhat ruthless (see canon fight with Zaku).

That's it for now! Until next time!

N & B


	63. Legacy of Darkness

A/N: Yeah, yeah, I know you guys have been waiting quite a while for this, but life has a way of delaying what you want to do. Anyway, what's important is that the chapter has been delivered. Enjoy!

* * *

**A Fox among the Hounds**

_Legacy of Darkness_

* * *

_Seven-year-old Sasuke Uchiha came bounding up the steps of the Uchiha Clan's Main House. "Nii-san, Nii-san!" he squealed excitedly. "I'll be starting at the Ninja Academy tomorrow! That means I'm catching up with you now!"_

_Itachi chuckled lightly. "Is that so?" he asked, ruffling Sasuke's hair._

"_Yep!" beamed the younger brother. "I'm gonna graduate Rookie of the Year, and become a Chuunin, and then Jonin, and then ANBU-"_

"_Slow down there, Sasuke," Itachi said. "You know what they say, haste makes waste. Maybe it should be for the best if you go at your own pace."_

_Sasuke pouted. "No way! You're my hero and I wanna be just like you, and that means you gotta help me train with my kunai. You promised."_

"_Sorry Little Brother, but I have to get ready for an important mission tomorrow," Itachi said, poking Sasuke lightly on the forehead. "Maybe next time."_

"_You're always saying something like that," Sasuke huffed, rubbing his forehead._

"_Don't be a sourpuss," Itachi chided. "To make it up to you, how would you like to tag along with me to the police headquarters instead?"_

_Sasuke beamed. "For real?"_

_The older Uchiha nodded. "Yep."_

"_I'm in!" Sasuke cheered. "Race you there!"_

* * *

_Sasuke looked at up the building looming over him. "Itachi, this is the place where Father works, right?"_

"_Yes," his older brother replied. "This is the headquarters for the Konoha Military Police."_

"_I was wondering," Sasuke said, peering up at the sign on top of the building. "Why does the police force bear our clan symbol?"_

"_Well, to put it simply, the man who established the Military Police was our ancestor," Itachi explained. "Since the founding of Konoha, our clan has upheld the peace and order of the village. That's why the Uchiha crest is set on all the police buildings as homage to our noble clan._

"_Remember Sasuke, only those who can enforce the law are superior shinobi."_

_Sasuke was bursting with pride. '_Woah, Father's that great_?__' He turned to his brother. "Say Itachi, do you ever plan on joining the Military Police one day?"_

"_Maybe__…_"

"_I think you should," piped up the younger boy. "I know I will, when I grow up."_

_They walked into the building in relative silence until Sasuke spoke up again. "Father will be attending tomorrow's entrance ceremony, right?"_

"_Yeah__…_"

_Sasuke grinned. "Now I'm one step closer to realizing my dream."_

* * *

"_You're late," Fugaku Uchiha bluntly spoke as his sons entered his office. "Nonetheless, you're here. Take a seat._

"_As you know," the Uchiha patriarch went on. "Depending on the success of tomorrow's mission, your enlistment into ANBU will be official." Black eyes bled into scarlet. "Is that understood?"_

"_Yes Sir," Itachi said._

"_Anyway, to assess your performance," Fugaku continued. "I have decided that I will take part in tomorrow's special mission as well."_

"_I wouldn't worry so much about it, Father," Itachi replied, throwing a quick glance at his brother. "However__…_"

"_Um__…_ Father_…_" Sasuke began. "About tomorrow-"

"_Our mission tomorrow will be a very important event for our clan," Fugaku continued, not even sparing his younger son a glance. _

_Hurt, Sasuke averted his eyes towards the floor. Itachi noticed his brother's embarrassment and decided to speak up._

"_Forgive me Father," he spoke; each word calm and careful. "But I have decided that I would drop out of tomorrow's mission."_

"_Have you gone mad?" Fugaku thundered. "You know how crucial tomorrow's mission is! What has gotten into you?"_

"_Tomorrow is Sasuke's entrance ceremony into the Ninja Academy," Itachi explained. "Since you will not be present there, I have decided to attend it in your stead."_

_Shocked out of their wits, both Fugaku and Sasuke speechlessly stared at the Uchiha prodigy._

"_The entrance ceremony usually requires one's relative to attend," Itachi continued. "I believe you received the missive, Father?"_

_Fugaku sighed heavily before replying. "I understand," he said with gruff resignation. "I'll accompany Sasuke to the Academy tomorrow."_

* * *

_The next day was bright and sunny. Chirping birds flew overhead as the new Academy Students lined up before the Hokage and the teachers._

"_-and congratulations to the new students," Sarutobi boomed over the throng. "Please work hard to uphold the Ninja Code and may the Will of Fire burn brightly in you all."_

_There was a joyful cacophony as the first-years clapped and cheered. Behind them, their parents, although not quite as loud, were just as elated, except one. Out of the corner of his eye, Sasuke could glimpse his father standing behind a few of the other parents, looking just as stony-faced as ever._

_After the ceremony, the first-years and their parents broke off into groups and began mingling with the teachers, and each other. _

"_Lord Uchiha," said the headmaster, shaking Fugaku's hand. "It's a great honor to have your son enter the Academy. Given his upbringing, I'm sure he will be a star pupil, just like his brother."_

_Fugaku chuckled lightly. "Enough flattery," he said. "Although I am certain Sasuke will not disappoint. After all, he _is_ an Uchiha."_

* * *

_The next morning, Sasuke was the one of the first to arrive. Immediately upon entering the classroom, he took a seat in the second row from the blackboard. As the minutes ticked by, the other students began to arrive one by one; and soon the classroom was filled with first-years._

_Not far from Sasuke, a pair of boys were engaged in idle gossip._

"_Do you see what I see?" whispered the first boy. "It's an Uchiha!"_

_His friend gasped in amazement. "No way!" he said. "I thought those guys were too good for the Academy. Didn't an Itachi Uchiha graduate after just one year?"_

"_Hey, maybe this Uchiha is just like Itachi," said the first boy. "Y'know, all genius-like and stuff."_

_As he looked around, Sasuke noticed that it was not only the boys behind him talking about his clan. Everywhere he looked, everyone seemed to be in deep discussion about the Uchiha Clan and their prestige, strengthening his resolve to be the best that the Uchiha Clan could offer._

* * *

_By the end of the day, Sasuke was practically exasperated with his classmates. True, they were first-years, and yes, some of them were civilians; but it was no excuse for their lackadaisical performance._

_Not even the clan heirs met the Uchiha's standards. The only other student that Sasuke respected was Shino Aburame. He was quiet, focused, and everything that a shinobi should be. But beyond that, everyone else was a disappointment. Ino Yamanaka preferred to gossip with her friends, and both Shikamaru Nara and Chouji Akimichi were more interested in slacking off rather than training. Hinata Hyuuga was no better. True, she was familiar with her clan's jutsu, but she was too passive, too meek._

_Worst of all were the Inuzuka Brothers. All they ever did was bait the teacher and disrupt the lecture. Through first glance, it was clear that nothing good could be gained by associating with them.  
_

_Sasuke sighed and made his way into the house, hoping to get some advice from his brother. However, on his way to Itachi's room, he heard ominous laughter coming from his father's study._

"_Congratulations on your promotion to ANBU," Fugaku spoke. "As expected from my son."_

_Sasuke felt his heart wrench. Despite his best efforts, his father would always acknowledge Itachi over him._

* * *

_Mikoto Uchiha clicked her tongue as she dressed another one of Sasuke's scrapes. "Sasuke, dear," she said. "I wish you'd take it easy once in a while, especially since today is your day off. You don't have to push yourself so."_

"_But Itachi graduated after only one year," Sasuke pointed out._

"_Stuff and nonsense!" his mother rebuked. "Times have changed since then. You don't need to copy everything Itachi does. Anybody could be a prodigy in their own right and pace. Besides, that boy has always been rather special."_

_At that statement, Fugaku's words echoed once more in the back of the youngest Uchiha's mind. '_As expected from my son___…_'

* * *

"_Alright class, here are your report cards for the first semester," Iruka announced. "Now remember, it must be signed by a parent or guardian. And trust me- _I will know if it's forged_."_

_When Sasuke received his card, he quickly opened it, eager to see the fruits of his labor. His card read:_

_Taijutsu: A_

_Ninjutsu: A+_

_Individual: A+_

_Team dynamics: A-_

_Strategy: A_

_He grinned to himself. His father would be pleased._

* * *

"_Not too shabby," Fugaku commented, looking over Sasuke's report card. "Keep this up, and you might just yet become a shinobi of your brother's caliber. You are dismissed." _

_Sasuke wordlessly padded to his room, crushed. It was always Itachi this, and Itachi that. '_It would be nice to be acknowledged for once_,' he said to himself. '_To have Father tell me, "As expected from my son."_'_

* * *

"_What do you mean you can't attend? " Fugaku thundered. "You know how important tomorrow's meeting is!" _

_The outburst woke Sasuke from his slumber and he crept downstairs to see what the commotion was all about. All the lights were off, but the moonlight clearly illuminated the figures of his parents and brother._

"_I have a mission tomorrow," Itachi replied rather calmly. "Or did you forget that a shinobi's duty is to his village?"_

_Fugaku's eyes narrowed. "What kind of mission?"_

"_I'm sorry, Father; but I cannot relay the details," Itachi whispered. "It is classified." _

"_You may be a ninja of Konoha, but you are an Uchiha first and foremost!" bellowed the Uchiha Patriarch. "You are the bridge between us and the village- __**Do you understand**__?"_

_Itachi bowed his head. "Yessir."_

"_Good," Fugaku said. "Impress them well, and then come to tomorrow's meeting."_

_For a few seconds, Itachi said nothing. Then his eyes shifted to the left. "Sasuke," he called rather gently. "If you must use the bathroom, go do so now, and go to bed."_

"_O-okay," Sasuke stammered, sliding the shoji door shut._

"_What are you waiting for?" snapped the father. "Stop dallying about and go to bed!"_

_Fearing a flare-up from his father, the poor boy scampered back to his room despite the darkness, stumbling as he fled._

* * *

_Two days after the midnight fiasco, the Uchiha Brothers sat at their porch, talking and watching the sunset._

"_Father's forever going on and on about you," Sasuke muttered, a twinge of envy in his voice._

_Itachi exhaled loudly. "Is that so?" he asked. "Am I that unpleasant?"_

"_I wouldn't really say that," said the younger brother. "But-"_

_Itachi chuckled ruefully. "That's okay. Shinobi have been always hated and envied for ages. Truthfully, to be top-notch is something to consider carefully. To be strong means that you have to be aloof and arrogant, although it always starts with what you strive for____…_

"_We're unique siblings, you and I," Itachi continued. "It order to overcome your hurdles, you and I have to continue living together; even if it means hating each other. Such is the life of an elder brother."_

_But before Sasuke ask more questions, three Uchiha policemen appeared before the brothers. "Itachi Uchiha," called the tallest man. "We would like to have a word with you."_

"_Sasuke, get inside," Itachi ordered. "We'll chat later."_

_The younger brother obeyed and entered the house, but once again, curiosity got the better of him and he wound up lingering by the corner of a nearby wall, hidden from sight. _

_Itachi stared up at the policemen blankly. "What is it that you want?"_

_A policeman with long, scraggly hair spoke up. "Two men were missing from last night's clan assembly. Why were you not present?_

"_I understand that you've have been occupied with various missions since you joined ANBU, and your father has come to your defense as well, but that does not give you the right to shirk your obligations to the clan."_

_Itachi sighed wearily. "I apologize. I'll be more careful from now on."_

"_Very well," said a second policeman, a middle-aged man with gray, spiky hair. "But before we leave, there is one more thing we'd like to ask you- What was the motive for the suicide of Shisui Uchiha?"_

_Sasuke was puzzled. '_Suicide_?'_

"_The other person missing from last night's assembly was Shisui," Scraggly explained. "He was found dead in the Nakano River last night. We theorize that you-"_

"_I haven't seen Shisui recently," Itachi replied. "But it's a shame to know that he has passed on."_

"_But still, we have to consider each and every possibility," Scraggly said. "The Military Police has already launched an investigation."_

_Gray reached into his bag and pulled out a carefully-folded scrap of paper. "This is Shisui's suicide note," he explained. "And an analysis of the handwriting shows that it was definitely him who wrote it."_

"_If this is a suicide, what's there left to investigate?" Itachi asked._

"_You forget that Sharingan users can easily forge someone's handwriting," Scraggly replied._

"_It was written on this piece of paper," Gray added, handing the note to Itachi._

_Itachi unfolded the note and read it. "'I am tired of my duties__…_'" Shishui had wrote. "There is no for the Uchiha_…_ _…_or me_…_ I cannot walk this path any further___…_'"

"_He was known as Shisui the Mirage," Gray said, shaking his head. "He had his whole life ahead of him, and he would've done anything for the clan."_

"_And that's why it's a puzzlement as to why he would suddenly call it quits and die," Scraggly finished._

_Itachi furrowed his brows. "It's not wise by judge one by appearances and preconceptions. As ninjas we should always look underneath the underneath."_

_Despite the obvious glare, Scraggly was not affected. "We'll leave this note with you," he instructed. "Take it to ANBU and request that they investigate as well."_

_Itachi's reply was a passive "Understood"._

"_I certainly hope there would be more evidence," Gray muttered, making his way to the door._

_The third policeman, who had been quiet the whole time, stopped and turned around. "The Military Police has connections to the ANBU as well," he warned. "Should you try and hide anything from us, we will know right away."_

"_Why don't you be more direct?"_

_At this, all three policemen froze in their tracks and faced the Uchiha heir, their Sharingan flaring._

"_So you did suspect me, huh?" Itachi said a bit too calmly._

"_You brat," Scraggly hissed. "You knew all along____…_"

"_Listen Itachi," warned Gray. "Betrayal of the clan is a grave crime, if found guilty, you won't go unpunished."_

_All of a sudden, all three policemen found themselves lying outside the gate, all bruised and battered._

"_Just now I said it's not wise to judge others by appearances and preconceptions," Itachi murmured. "You assumed that I was patient____…_"

_Scraggly glared hatefully at his fellow Uchiha. "You____…_"

"_The clan, the clan," Itachi went on. "The clan has become too complacent, too stagnant. You rely too much on your numbers and underestimate my skill, and as a result you lie here, beaten. You cling too much on the organization, the clan, your name."_

_Peeking from his corner Sasuke worriedly watched the scene unfolding before him. He had never seen his brother like that before. It was only a matter of time before things got ugly._

"_Shisui was ordered to keep tabs on you," Gray grunted out. "Within six months of your admission to ANBU, your speech and actions were become more and more erratic. What exactly is going on?"_

_Itachi's gaze was stony and unwavering. "It is foolish to fear something that you don't even know."_

"_**Itachi, cease and desist**__!"_

_Itachi spun around to see Fugaku coming towards them._

"_What has gotten into you?" asked the Uchiha Patriarch. "Lately, you have been acting rather strangely."_

"_I assure you Father, nothing's wrong. I am just doing my duty."_

"_Then why did you not attend?" Fugaku pressed on. _

_Itachi's eyes were wild and unfocused. "In order to reach the pinnacle of my abilities…" He took a kunai, twirling it aimlessly, and hurled it straight into a fence. The weapon imbedded itself right in the center of the Uchiha emblem painted on the wall. "I have lost all hope for this pathetic clan. You have all forgotten what is most important, because you cling too much on the clan. True change cannot be made if it is bound by laws, limitations, and delusions."_

"_What arrogance is this?" Fugaku roared._

_From behind his hiding-place, Sasuke felt a lump form in his throat. He could still remember the words of wisdom his brother told him._

'Since the founding of the village, our clan has upheld the peace and order of our village. That's why the Uchiha crest is set on all the police buildings, as homage to our noble clan_.'_

'…to be top-notch is something to consider carefully. To be strong means that you have to be aloof and arrogant, although it always starts with what you strive for_…'_

'Itachi… …Why_?' Sasuke whispered to himself. '_Why would you do this_?'_

"_Enough already!" Fugaku thundered. "If you keep up this foolishness, I will have no choice but to arrest you myself."_

_Scraggly turned to his superior. "Captain, don't bother with the threats anymore. What he just did to us is clearly a violation of both clan and village law. Please order an arrest."_

_Fugaku glared at his firstborn. "Well?"_

_Sasuke could bear it no longer, and dashed out of his hiding spot. "Nii-san, stop! Please just stop!" he cried._

_Upon hearing his brother's pleas, Itachi snapped out of whatever trance he was under. He dropped to his knees before the gathered policemen, a clear act of humility and submission._

"_It was not I who killed Shisui," he said. "However, I recant what I just said earlier. Please accept my sincerest apologies."_

_Fugaku sighed heavily. "Very well. You are forgiven this once."_

"_C-captain!" Scraggly exclaimed. "What he did! It was-"_

"_-most likely a case of the nerves," Fugaku finished. "Lately, he has been swamped with the ANBU missions and always comes back exhausted."_

"_That is no excuse for the humiliation we had to endure!" shouted Number Three._

_Fugaku raised a hand. "The ANBU is a special battalion under the Hokage's direct authority. Even the Military Police cannot arrest them without the Hokage's approval. As Itachi is my son, his actions will be my responsibility."_

_The three policemen mulled over the decision before accepting it and withdrew._

"_Itachi, come inside," the Uchiha Patriarch commanded. "You and I have a lot to discuss."_

_Dutifully, Itachi obeyed the order. However, it did not stop him from flashing a belligerent glare at his brother as he entered the house._


	64. Swansong of the Uchihas

Warning: This chapter contains scenes that are rife with violence and gore. Not advisable for the faint-hearted.

* * *

**A Fox among the Hounds**

_Swansong of the Uchihas_

* * *

_That night, after the incident with the policemen, tensions ran high in the Uchiha household. The relationship between Itachi and Fugaku had become acrid, and Mikoto was worrying herself to death as she tried to maintain whatever peace remained. _

_To avoid more trouble, Sasuke was sent straight to bed right after dinner. But with the increasing hostility downstairs, and his mind still awash with memories of the altercation, Sasuke found it hard to sleep. The most chilling aspect of it all was the glare Itachi gave him. _

'That was no ordinary Sharingan I saw,_' Sasuke thought to himself._ _'_It was something else entirely. I'm sure of it._' Bit by bit, he let sleep claim him, praying that the bad vibes would clear out by tomorrow._

_Unfortunately for Sasuke, tomorrow was much worse. The conflict had gone well past mere arguments and had now entered the cold shoulder stage. Itachi completely ignored both Fugaku and Sasuke, and Fugaku's pride prevented him from reconciling him with his firstborn._

_The frigid interactions continued for two more days until Mikoto finally had enough and decided to talk some sense into her husband. Although Fugaku had always been the more dominant of the couple, marriage was a union of equals; and while she appeared meek, Mikoto was no pushover._

_She marched into the study, and sure enough, found her husband there, looking over some documents._

"_Dearheart," she began. "You and Itachi really should-" Fugaku slammed his fist on the table, effectively cutting her off._

"_That boy's arrogance will be the death of us!" he snarled."I have been too lenient with him for far too long!" He sprang from his desk, ready to barge into Itachi's room._

_Mikoto grabbed her husband's sleeve just in time. "Just listen to yourself!" she snapped. "You're driving yourself to insanity with all this nonsense with Itachi, and here I was, hoping that things would have cooled down by now." She cast her eyes downwards. "But I guess I was wrong._

"_Itachi isn't your only son you know," she continued angrily. At the statement, Fugaku glared at his wife, only to have her return it tenfold. "Even Sasuke is being affected by the feud. The poor dear is a nervous wreck, and desperately needs some reassurance." She clicked her tongue in displeasure. "You could at least spend some quality time with him. It would do you both a lot of good." And just like that, she was gone, leaving a dazed and bewildered Clan Head to ponder over his actions._

* * *

"_So… How was school?" Fugaku began rather lamely as he wracked his brains for a proper ice-breaker._

_Sasuke looked up at his father in surprise, but answered anyway. "The usual," he said. "I'm neck-and-neck with Naruto Inuzuka for top spot." He braced himself for the upcoming sermon._

"_I see," said the Uchiha Patriarch, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "I think I may have something that could help. Come with me."_

_However, Sasuke simply stood there bug-eyed and mouth agape. Whatever happened to the lecture on his inability to measure up to Itachi? The lectures on Uchiha superiority? Who was that man, and what did he do to his father?_

_Fugaku poked his head back into the room. "Hurry up, son. Uchihas don't dawdle."_

_Snapping out of his stupor, Sasuke obeyed and followed after his father. _

* * *

"_**Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu**__!" A large fireball burst forth from Fugaku's lips, flared around a bit, and ultimately burned itself out._

_Sasuke clapped his hands in gleeful admiration. "Father!" he cheered. "That was amazing!"_

"_What you just witnessed is a basic Uchiha ninjutsu," Fugaku stated. "To use it, you must draw the chakra from your mouth into your chest, hold it there, and then blow it right out. You were taught the seals a while ago; think you're up to the challenge?"_

_Sasuke's eyes flashed with determination. '_Father has finally recognized my potential and I won't let him down. Not now, not ever_!' He zipped through the hand seals Fugaku taught him, took a deep breath, and blew out- _

_-a tiny flicker._

"_Not even close to Itachi's level," Fugaku commented, a disappointed twinge in his voice. At this, Sasuke's shoulders fell. "Maybe," the Uchiha Clan Head went on. "It was just too soon for you."_

* * *

_Since Fugaku's latest assessment of his skill, Sasuke spent day and night perfecting the Goukakyu no Jutsu. _

"_**Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu**__!" The ensuing fireball was bigger than the one during his first try, but it was still puny in Uchiha standards._

'An Uchiha is seen as an adult when he can use the Katon jutsu_.'_

"_**Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu**__!" This time, the fireball was now of an acceptable size, but Sasuke suddenly lost control of it and managed to sear the lower third of his face._

'The Uchiha are infamous for their fire manipulation. Likewise, the mind of an Uchiha could either be a gentle flame or a raging inferno_.'_

"_Father." Fugaku stopped walking and turned to see Sasuke behind him. "The jutsu-"_

"_-is still too advanced for you. Even if I spent an entire week teaching you, the results will be the same."_

"_No it won't!" Sasuke burst out._

_Fugaku was taken aback by this latest show of defiance. First Itachi, then Mikoto, and now Sasuke? He frowned. He was the clan head, so they should respect his authority. If this kept up, the entire clan might be thrown into mutiny. He was about to punish Sasuke for his insolence, but his son's next words stopped him short._

"_I've finally mastered the jutsu," said Sasuke. "So I'd like you to come and see."_

_Within moments, the two Uchiha were gathered at the lakeside. Fugaku watched apprehensively as Sasuke did the seals._

"_**Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu**__!" _

_Fugaku was momentarily dumbstruck as a fireball, more massive than anything that he or Itachi could ever make, blazed forth from Sasuke's lips. As soon as Fugaku gathered his wits, he silently made his way back to the house. _

_Taking the silence as another rejection, Sasuke forlornly gazed at his father's back as he tried to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall._

"_As expected of my son," Fugaku suddenly spoke, jolting Sasuke out of his despair. "You have done well. From this day forth, you now have the privilege to bear the Uchiha Clan crest. Now you must improve and make us proud."_

"_YESSIR!" Sasuke bellowed._

"_And one more word of advice," said his father. "Whatever you do, do not follow your brother's footsteps."_

* * *

_That night, Sasuke lay on his bed, staring contemplatively at the ceiling. "Do not follow your brother's footsteps," his father had said. Whatever could that mean? The more he thought about it, the more Sasuke realized that there were discrepancies in Itachi's behavior. He was doting and mild-mannered one minute; and cold and vicious, the next. Putting two and two together, it was safe to assume that Itachi had changed._

* * *

"_Itachi… Can we please train with shuriken today?"_

_Itachi scowled. "I'm busy. Why don't you ask Father to teach you?"_

"_But you're the best at shuriken," Sasuke contended. "Everybody knows that. I wish you'd stop treating me like a burden." _

"_Forgive me, Sasuke," Itachi whispered, poking the younger brother in the forehead. "Maybe next time. I just don't have time to look after you today." Shaking his head and mumbling to himself, he stood up and left the room._

_Sasuke rubbed at his forehead and glared at Itachi's back. '_Always saying 'Forgive me, Sasuke. Maybe next time,' and then poking my head_.' His expression softened. '_That's a good sign. The old Itachi is still somewhere in there_.'_

* * *

_A few days later, Sasuke was having lunch when he decided to ask his mother a very important question._

"_What does Father exactly think of Itachi and me?"_

_Mikoto looked up from the dishes she was washing. "Why do you ask?"_

"_Father always tells Itachi 'As expected of my son,' and then he told me the exact, same thing a few days ago…"_

_Mikoto smiled. "Well, that's a good thing, isn't it?"_

_Sasuke's gaze averted to his half-eaten meal. "But things haven't been going so well between Father and Itachi. Am I only a replacement for Nii-san?"_

"_Listen to me, Sasuke, listen to me. Itachi is Itachi and you are you. Don't let anyone, not even your father, tell you otherwise."_

_There was a loud bang as Sasuke slammed his fist on the table. "__**Then why is it always about Itachi? Why**__?" _

_Mikoto shook her head, her smile somewhat rueful. "That's not true…" she said. "Your father represents the whole clan. It is he who strengthens the clan and defends it from bad elements. But there will come a time when your father will no longer be able to perform these duties. As the eldest son of the Clan Head, Itachi is the designated heir and will inherit the title when the time comes; and that is probably why your father pays so much attention to your brother._

"_But," Mikoto continued with a renewed, lighthearted timbre in her voice. "When he's alone with me, your father has nothing but praise for you. And because of that, he's always awkward around you."_

_While Sasuke pondered over his mother's words, Fugaku entered the kitchen, took a seat across Sasuke, and helped himself to a steaming cup of tea. Upon seeing his father, the younger Uchiha's thoughts went back to Itachi. Not to mention, that there was something preternatural about his brother's Sharingan._

"_Father," Sasuke piped up. "Does the Sharingan have any variations?"_

_Fugaku nearly choked on his tea. "Isn't it a bit too soon to learn about the Sharingan? You have yet to master your Katon jutsu."_

"_I'm an Uchiha, aren't I?" Sasuke countered. "I'm bound to get it eventually."_

_Fugaku sighed. "Well, there is one form; it's an evolution of the Sharingan known as the Mangekyou Sharingan. Throughout our clan's long and illustrious history, only a few have ever developed this legendary dojutsu. It is also said that it will only awaken in certain conditions, but what these are have been lost in time."_

_Although Fugaku's revelation of the Mangekyou explained the strange Sharingan Sasuke saw, it did not shed any light on the abrupt change in Itachi's attitude. What exactly did Fugaku imply when he warned his second-born to not follow Itachi? It was that exact thought that raised Sasuke's second question:_

"_Father, why doesn't Itachi want to spend time with me anymore?"_

"_You must understand that Itachi is very busy," Fugaku began. "As the future Head of the Uchiha Clan, it is required of Itachi to learn the various functions and responsibilities of such a position."_

"_That still doesn't give him the right to act like he's better than me," Sasuke complained._

_Fugaku closed his eyes. "As his family, you should also understand that Itachi does not befriend that easily. That's just how he is."_

* * *

_The next day, Sasuke left for school early, eager to start (and end) the day with some extra training. Striving to become even a better shinobi than Itachi, Sasuke did his best to nail and each every exercise. By the time he was finished, it was already nightfall._

_As he made his way to the Uchiha District, Sasuke suddenly felt a dark premonition. And the moment he passed through the gates, what he saw surpassed even his worst fears._

_The streets were littered with dead Uchihas. Some of these had even just sent their regards to Sasuke that very morning._

_Despite the panic swelling within him, Sasuke ran to his house, praying his parents were still alive and well. But it was too late. Yanking the door open, Sasuke found the decapitated corpses of his parents, lying in a pool of blood._

_The gruesome sight was too much for the eight-year-old to bear, and he screamed, the sound piercing the awful silence that had enveloped the once-bustling compound._

"_**FATHER! MOTHER! WHO DID THIS TO YOU, TO EVERYONE**__?"_

"_I did," said Itachi Uchiha, his shadowy form emerging from the darkness._

"_N-niisan?" Sasuke stammered out. "W-why? Why would you do such a thing?"_

"_Foolish little brother…" Sasuke shuddered at the malice oozing out of Itachi's voice. "…it is because you lack hatred. __**Mangekyou Sharingan**__!" And that was when Sasuke's nightmare truly began. _

_-End Flashback-_

"And the rest is history… Now do you understand why I must do this?"

"Look Uchiha, I feel your pain, but-" Naruto tried to reason, but he was cut off with more derisive laughter from the other boy.

"**What would you know about the agony I have endured**?" Sasuke cackled, his Cursed Mark reactivating. "**You have _everything_! A loving family, good friends, a promising career- But that's going to change real soon… …starting with that mangy mutt of yours**!"

With the Inuzuka duo frozen in shock by his sudden transformation, Sasuke took this opportunity to create a Chidori. Before either Naruto or Aomaru could react, the Uchiha grabbed the red puppy by the scruff of his neck, thrust the lightning blade into his chest and ripped out his heart.

"**How does it feel to have someone you care about taken away from you**?" the Uchiha sneered, relishing at Naruto's grief-stricken expression. "**A lovely sensation, don't you think**?"

"You… You…"

"**Heh… Why so eloquent**?" Sasuke continued as he squeezed Aomaru's disemboweled heart. "**You're always going on and on about how you can sympathize with others. Now you _really_ can**."

In Naruto's mindscape, the Kyuubi grinned as he felt the blond's negative emotions engulf him. "**_Yes Child, give in to your rage and sorrow. Let your anger consume you_**."

"_**YOU BASTAAAAAARD**_!"

There was a burst of demonic energy and Naruto felt himself being enveloped by the Kyuubi's chakra once more. But this time, instead of one tail, there were now _two_.

"_**Ya wanna play rough, Tough Guy**_?" growled the blond as he lunged for Sasuke. "_**Then let's get dangerous**_."

* * *

A/N: And that's a whole lot of angst and drama to go with this chapter. Hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Best wishes to my fans,

N & B

To Lix Lorn the Eeveetrainer: You have been the editor ever. As a reward, I would like to write an AFatH-verse one-shot starring your favorite character/s be it a prequel, mid-quel, or a sneak-peak into the future. Just pick the cast and the main plot, and let me do the rest. It's the least I could do for all your troubles.


	65. In the Shadow of the Valley of Death

A/N: To all loyal fans, it has come to my attention that the death of Aomaru has triggered some massive grief and rage in the AFatH fandom (towards an _OC_, a canine one, but an OC nonetheless). I too empathize with all those who felt the outrage at the slaughter of an innocent puppy, but this event is to become a crucial turning point for both Naruto and Sasuke's characters.

A big thank you to Lix Lorn the Eeveetrainer for helping me in keeping this chapter clear, concise, and in AFatH canon.

* * *

**A Fox among the Hounds**

_In the Shadow of the Valley of Death_

* * *

Tsume's group had steadily made good progress in following Naruto's trail. So far, they had already covered two-thirds of the distance, when they came across the newly-formed forest of bone.

"Is there a way through it?" Kurenai asked worriedly as she peered at the imposing spikes before her.

Kakashi searched of possible pathways through the jagged jumble, but came up with nothing. "It's hard to say, but I think we can drill it through," he said. "What do you think, Lady Tsume?"

"Doubt it," Tsume grumbled, tapping at a bone spike as if to gauge its strength. Her fists clenched. "Damn it to hell! Not even a Garouga could knock this down. And we were so close too."

"I think we can chakra-walk through it," Kakashi suggested as he studied the spikes again. "After all, it's just like a forest, right?"

"Then it's settled, we're going over this… …whatever-it-is," Tsume declared. "Let's move, people! Kuromaru, lead the way!"

The small group eased over the spikes with little to no problem, that is until they came across the corpse of a white-haired boy dangling from one of the bone "trees".

"What is that thing?" Kurenai whispered, trying to tamp down her revulsion at the sight.

"I'm not quite sure; but whatever is, it reeks of Orochimaru," answered the Inuzuka matriarch. "C'mon, let's get out of here. Just looking at it gives me the willies."

They shuffled their way out of the "forest" as quickly as they could. It was just too eerie, too sinister; and its association with the Snake Sannin did nothing to help.

Just then Kuromaru went rigid and collapsed. Tsume instantly rushed to help him with Kurenai and Kakashi right behind her. Kakashi's nin-ken squad stopped as well and milled around them nervously.

"Kuromaru! What is it? What's wrong?" shouted the tattooed brunette.

"I… I felt a disturbance…" answered the black dog as he tried to get back up. "It's as if a cold wind suddenly extinguished a bright flame."

"Sounds like a bad omen," quipped Kurenai.

Suddenly, there was a flash of lightning, followed by the faint roar of thunder.

"Lady Tsume, maybe it's best if you and Kuromaru stay here," Kakashi advised. "Kurenai and I will take care of Naruto and Sasuke's retrieval from here."

"No!" shouted the black dog as he stood up on somewhat shaky legs. "I can still continue."

"Are you sure, boy?" Tsume asked concernedly. "I could never forgive myself if something happened to you."

"Tch, I'll be fine," Kuromaru replied, already regaining some of his earlier vigor. "We're all in this together, remember?"

"If you say so," Tsume said somewhat unsurely. She turned to the rest of the team. "Okay, you heard the dog! Let's keep moving. We won't rest until we find our missing companions and** bring 'em back! Is that clear**?"

"CRYSTAL, MA'AM!"

* * *

Sasuke countered another punch from Naruto only to have the blond parry it as well. A low growl erupted from his throat; he was already tapping into the power of the Cursed Seal, and yet the Inuzuka was batting his attacks as if they were nothing. A particularly harsh kick from Naruto sent the Uchiha reeling. Quickly recovering from his daze, Sasuke retaliated with a Goukakyu no Jutsu; which Naruto just barely evaded.

Taking this opportunity, Sasuke rushed at Naruto and hit him with a powerful sky-kick, the blond hurtling towards the lake. Fortunately for Naruto, the Kyuubi's chakra managed to cushion the impact and allowed him to walk on water as well.

The Uchiha smirked nastily. "**Tenacious, aren't we? That's what I like about you, Usuratonkachi… Still fighting up to the bitter end. It really will be worth it when I finally kill you**."

Naruto grit his teeth. '_Neji was definitely right about Uchiha being consumed by the darkness, but somehow I doubt he can still be redeemed- What am I saying? Of course he could__…_ There has to be some good left in him.'

'_**Good**_?' chuckled a darker voice. '_**He killed Aomaru for shits and giggles… You call **_**that**_** good**_?'

'_But he's a comrade, I could never_-'

The dark voice laughed sardonically. '**_Comrade? Now that's rich_**!'

'_But the promise_-'

'**_Newsflash, Kid! The douche killed your partner and he now wants to kill_ you**.'

Naruto clutched at his head. '_Stop it… Stop it_!'

'_**How can I when it's all true**_?' sneered the dark voice. '**_Idealistic fool… This is the real word. Start living in it_**.'

Upon seeing Naruto's mental distress, Sasuke's lips twisted into a grotesque grin. With Inuzuka in such a state, it was the perfect time for Sasuke to attack. He grabbed nine wired shuriken from his pouch, and hurled it towards the blond.

"**Soufuushasan no Tachi! Times three**!"

The shuriken whirled towards Naruto; but before they could even get close, a huge wave of demonic chakra pulsed out of the Inuzuka, diverting the weapons off-target. _  
_

Naruto stood before Sasuke, looking very much like a cornered animal at its last stand. With the Uchiha's attacks getting deadlier with each strike he had to do something, and fast.

"**Akuma no Tsuuga** (trans: Demonic Piercing Fang)!" He veered towards Sasuke with brutal force, the red chakra spinning around in a frenzied flurry.

Upon seeing the crimson drill approaching, Sasuke quickly shot a Raikyu in his defense. The result was a violent explosion that threw him backwards, followed by a cloud of steam. When the debris cleared, he could clearly see Naruto's unconscious form sprawled across the water. Charging up another Chidori, Sasuke lunged for the fallen blond, determined to deliver the final strike.

But when he plunged his hand into Naruto's chest, the blond suddenly disappeared in a cloud of smoke. And that was when the real Naruto literally popped out of the blue and dealt a well-placed haymaker onto the Uchiha.

Sasuke was livid. Even with Orochimaru's "mark of power" he was nowhere closer to defeating Inuzuka as he was before.

'_As expected of my son_…' His father's words, once spoken with much pride, now seemed to mock him.

Soon, the voices of his deceased relatives began to chime in with Fugaku's. _'This is all what's left of our once great clan_?' they jeered. '_This sorry excuse of a ninja who can't even defeat _one_ mangy Inuzuka_?'

"**Shut up**…" Sasuke snarled.

'_You are weak_…' Itachi's voice echoed in his mindscape.

"**I said shut up**!"

But instead of quieting down, Itachi's taunts became more incessant than ever. '_You lack hatred. You will never defeat me unless you follow the path of hatred_.'

"**SHUT UP**!"

And that was when something in Sasuke snapped. His Cursed Seal began pulsing like mad, and the corrupt chakra surged through him, distorting his appearance. His hair grew longer, his skin became an ashy gray, and the whites of his eyes became pure black. To top it all off, a pair of giant, grotesque-looking hands had sprouted out of the Uchiha's back.

"**I'll show you**!" he screamed. "**I'll show you who's weak**!"

Naruto grimaced. '_Uchiha's completely gone bonkers;__ he won't respond to reason now_,' he noted as he observed the now-monstrous Sasuke lunge towards him. '_I guess there's no choice but to_ beat _him into submission_.' Quickly he made the hand signs. "_**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**_!"

Three clones appeared, all feral-looking and cloaked in that same crimson chakra that was enveloped over the original Naruto. As Sasuke struck, all four blonds dodged into four opposing directions, and then counterattacked.

"_**Kage Bunshin Rendan! Inuzuka style**_!" A clone kicked the Uchiha in the stomach. "_**This is for Kiba and Sakura**_!"

"_**This is for Hana and her team**_!" Another clone back-flipped in midair and slammed both his fists onto Sasuke's back.

The third clone caught the falling raven with another kick. "_**This is for Hinata and Shika and all of the others who risked their lives just to bring you back**_!"

"_**AND THIS IS FOR AOMARU WHO DIED BECAUSE OF YOU**_!" shouted the original as he and the clones leapt towards Sasuke. "**_SHIHOUKOU TSUUGA_**!"

The attack connected full-force, driving the Uchiha into the ground. But what was next to come was a complete shocker- Despite being hit with enough to power to render a seasoned ninja unconscious, Sasuke did not seem to show much damage.

"**Kukuku**…" he chuckled, picking himself off the rubble. "**Is that the best you got****? Now it's my turn**!"

With an abrupt burst of speed, he dashed towards Naruto and knocked him into Senju's statue with a swipe of his giant hand-wing.

"**You see that**?" sneered the Uchiha. "**That was a mere lick of my potential. Shall we find out what happens when I give you the full taste of my power**?"

Naruto growled. "**_I dare you_**…"

Sasuke's smirk grew nastier still. "**Moron. Do you even know where you are? You're at the Valley of the End- a perfect setting, don't you think**?

"**This is just how I imagined it would be**…" he went on. "**You, at my mercy, to be killed like the animal that you are. Then and only then will I acquire the Mangekyou Sharingan and finally bring justice to my family! Ahahahaha**!"

By this point, Naruto had had enough. "_**THAT IS IT! I'VE HAD IT WITH YOUR NONSENSE! YOU ARE RETURNING TO THE VILLAGE EVEN IF I HAVE TO BEAT YOUR ASS TO DO SO**_!"

"**You just don't get it, do you**?" Sasuke snarled. "**This is the Valley of the End**. **_YOUR END_**!" He began making the hand seals and powered-up yet another Chidori; but instead of the normal blue, this Chidori had a dark tint around it.

At that same moment, the red chakra around Naruto began to fizzle and a sphere of energy began forming in his hand. Both boys glared at each other one last time before charging head-to-head.

"_**RASENGAN**_!"

"**CHIDORI**!"

* * *

"Good God, do you see what I see?" Kurenai asked, pointing towards the horizon where a great ball of light could be seen.

"I see it, but I don't believe it," Kakashi replied, shading his eyes. "That chakra… …it's intense…"

"I'd hate to be the bearer of bad news," Pakkun piped up. "But that's the direction where the scent trail is the strongest."

Tsume paled. "No… NO!" Breaking away from the group, she ran towards the ball of light as fast as her legs could take her.

"Tsume! Wait!" Kuromaru called. He shot Pakkun a pointed look and chased after his partner.

"This is bad," Kurenai muttered, repeating the words like a mantra. "This is very, _very_ bad."

"Well, loafing around here, won't do us any good either," Kakashi remarked. "Come on, let's hurry after them."

* * *

Sasuke gaped in disbelief as he loomed over the battered form of Naruto Inuzuka. The blond lay prone on the ground, a gaping hole carved into his chest.

The Uchiha glanced at his right hand, trembling and painted crimson with blood. "I- I did it… I really did it…" All of a sudden, he began to laugh. At first it was a mild chuckle, but gradually it erupted into full-blown laughter.

Still snickering ominously, he walked over Naruto's lifeless form and nudged it with his foot. "Looks like the best rookie won, and guess what Usuratonkachi? _It's not you_."

As soon as he uttered those words, he suddenly felt an excruciating sensation shoot through the left side of his face. As his fingers traced over that area, he noticed that it had five gouges running through it, deep enough to cause permanent scars.

The gall of it… Inuzuka actually had the gall to scar his face.

Rage coursed through him, and Sasuke found himself kicking the downed Inuzuka once more.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO MY SON?"

The Uchiha turned to see the Inuzuka clan head glaring at him with enough heat to send the devil himself running. For a split second, he was shocked, but regained his composure soon enough. Grinning maniacally, he replied, "Killing this mutt."

He punctuated his words with another vicious kick, and Tsume growled. She almost sprung at him, when she noticed a patch of blood seeping underneath her son. She faltered, as if she was judging her next move, until Kuromaru let out an anguished howl. She turned to see the black dog standing over the mangled corpse of a familiar puppy.

"No…" she whispered, dropping to her knees. "No! Naruto! No! Wake up! Please wake up!" However, despite his mother's pleas, Naruto remained unresponsive.

Tsume howled, much like her companion earlier, and without warning lunged for Sasuke. In his heightened state, he quickly evaded her attack, mocking her as he did so. Despite her sorrow, Tsume continued with the assault; but truth be told, the pain of loss was consuming her. Although she was one of Konoha's most terrifying women, Tsume Inuzuka was powerless in the face of her own grief.

Kuromaru, who had padded over to watch over Naruto, gently nudged his head. Suddenly, he noticed the visible but faint rise-and-fall of the blond's chest.

"Tsume!" he barked excitedly. "Naruto's still breathing! He's alive!"

Tsume froze in mid-attack, allowing Sasuke enough time to catch his breath. "What?" she asked in a hoarse whisper.

"HE'S ALIVE!" Kuromaru yelled. "It may have been too late for my son, but we can still save yours."

Immediately, Tsume rushed over and quickly lifted the unconscious boy onto Kuromaru's back. "Take him back to Konoha ASAP," she instructed. "As for you-" She turned to face the Uchiha, only to find that he had already made his escape, the rain washing out any trace of his scent. Overwhelmed by sorrow and anger, she raised her head towards the sky and screamed.

"Lady Tsume! There you are!" Kurenai called as she and Kakashi finally arrived their destination. "Naruto and Sasuke, are they-?" Suddenly, she stopped cold.

Before her was a bloodcurdling sight- Naruto's ninken lay dead on the ground, a gaping hole at where his heart used to be. Naruto himself was hardly faring any better; he was unconscious, and like the puppy, he had a hole in his chest. Tsume stood beside him, bitter tears running her tattooed cheeks.

"Dear Lord…" gasped the red-eyed woman, pulling both hands over her mouth. '_Sasuke… …what have you done_?'

"I didn't really think Sasuke would do such a thing…" Kakashi muttered as he picked up Aomaru's corpse and sealed it into a scroll. "What he did… …it's treason of the highest order!"

Kurenai clenched her fists. "This is my all fault," she said. "I should have kept a better eye on him."

With Sasuke now a murderer, he had to be punished as such; yet Kurenai could not help but feel partially responsible for all the trouble her student had caused. After all, he had been a Genin under her command, and thus, her obligation.

"We have to go after him," she finally said with conviction.

"You know we can't…" Kakashi replied, pocketing the scroll. "We have to help Naruto and Lady Tsume in any way we can!"

Kurenai shot the Copy-nin a dark look. "In case you forgot, Sasuke is my student and a part of Konoha too! _You_ do whatever you want. I'm going after him."

Kakashi sighed. The female sensei could be so stubborn sometimes. As soon as she had left, he summoned Pakkun. "Keep an eye on Kurenai," was the brusque command. The pug obeyed and hurried after the other Jonin.

The Copy-nin stared forlornly at his surroundings and shook his head. '_How did it all come down to this_?'

* * *

As soon as everyone had left the valley, a strange plantlike object resembling a Venus fly-trap emerged from the ground, and the leaves split open to reveal a green-haired man nesting inside. The strange thing about this man was the fact that one side of the his body was black and the other was white. Stranger still was the fact the said man was talking to himself.

"Well, that was certainly a sight to see, wasn't it?" chuckled the black half.

'Indeed it was,' agreed the white side. "Leader will definitely want to hear about this."

* * *

A/N: And that concludes the penultimate chapter of AFatH, and the Sasuke Retrieval Arc. There will be one more chapter left before the AFatH closes, but worry not! A sequel is already on the works. Stay wired for the final chapter, and happy reading to you all!

N & B

Da Exposition Corner:

Okay, for all those who want to call B.S. on Sasuke beating AFatH!Naruto, you'll have to remember that while he's potentially stronger than Sasuke, K2 Naruto isn't exactly fighting in the best mental condition. He just lost his partner and is pretty much mad, albeit conflicted, but mad. Sasuke might be a tad bit crazy, but his focus is still there, so you pretty much get the idea. For those of you who recall Ch. 10 (Kakashi's Training), you might have remembered Naruto and Sasuke's spar (and first battle scene) where Naruto beats Sasuke by getting the latter angry. Well, this is pretty much the same concept used here.

As for the Jonin-sensei, they arrived a bit after Sasuke had left, and it had been raining for quite a while by then. While that isn't enough to wash out someone's scent, note that Naruto and Sasuke were fighting over and in a large lake. That combine with the rain would be more than enough to wash out someone's scent pattern.


	66. Failure's Bile

Warning: This chapter contains lots of crying, drama, and tear-filled moments that could rival those in soap operas. Reader discretion is advised.

A/N: Hey guys! New year, new chapter!

To tell you the truth, this chapter would have been out sooner. However, due to the combination of writer's block, real life, and the holidays, updates have been fairly sporadic.

In the last chapter, I mentioned that this was going to be the last chapter, but the flow of events proved to be too long to be contained in one chapter; therefore the series finale will be divided into two parts.

Other than that, all I ask for you is to kick back, relax, and enjoy Part I of the AFatH finale.

Oh yeah, and please give a standing ovation to my editor, Lix Lorn the Eeveetrainer. That is all.

* * *

**A Fox among the Hounds**

_Failure's Bile_

* * *

"So how is he?"

Tsume turned to see Kakashi standing stiffly behind her; worry evident, despite his mask.

"He's stable now, at least," she replied, her voice hard. "Had that hole been a few centimeters to the left, his heart would've been punctured completely."

Kakashi sharply sucked in a breath. "Dear God… After what happened in the Chuunin Exams, I should have expected Sasuke to try such a stunt again. I could only suspect how he managed to continue his shinobi career under that kind of mentality."

"His psychology tests were obviously rigged," growled the brunette, clenching her fists. "I'd like nothing more than to have all my dogs throttle those damned loyalists one by one."

"You and me both," muttered Kakashi.

Soon afterwards the two Jonin left the hospital and went on their separate ways with Kakashi heading off to the Kage Tower; while Tsume remained in the hospital and waited for Kiba and Hana, who had recovered enough to walk on their own.

Suddenly, there was a slight tap on Tsume's shoulder. Startled, she spun to face her assailant, only to see Hana standing behind her.

"The doctor told us what happened," Hana explained, her voice shaky. Her eyes brimmed with tears. "I told him… I warned him that this wouldn't end well, but did he listen? _Noooooo_…"

"This is all your fault!" Kiba snapped at his sister. "If you didn't jinx the mission, none o' this would've happened!"

At this, Hana erupted. "I didn't jinx anything!" she shouted. "If Naruto listened to me, he wouldn't be in this mess, now would he?"

Kiba laughed mirthlessly. "Because you're always right, aren't you? Oh look at me, I'm Hana Inuzuka. I'm never wrong, my word is law."

"At least I care, unlike you! All you ever do is rope him into one of your crazy escapades and have either mom or me bail you out."

Kiba snorted. "You care? _You_ care? Ha! That's rich! Does 'You go to that mission, and I'll never speak to you again' _ring a bell_?"

"Shut up, Kiba! I was angry and you know it!"

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP THIS INSTANT!" Tsume roared. "Your brother is in intensive care, and all you ever do is fight and blame one another! Now listen up and listen good! This whole thing is _no one's_ fault. As a ninja, Naruto is fully aware of the risks involved, even more so in a mission such as this, and he chose it _willingly_.

"I know things don't look too good right now; but remember, Naruto's an Inuzuka, and Inuzukas-"

"-**never give up**!" Hana and Kiba chimed, a surge of hope swelling within them.

For the first time in two days, Tsume smiled. "Exactly."

* * *

"I knew I'd find you here."

Shikamaru craned his head to see his father, standing not too far off from his favorite spot. "What do you want Pops?"

"Aren't you going to see your friends?" Shikaku asked, his arms crossed. "Ino's about to blow a fuse because of your absence."

"Big deal," muttered the younger Nara, returning to his cloud-gazing. "Ino's always about to blow a fuse. That's just how she is."

Shikaku sighed heavily. "Shikamaru, I don't like to argue because I'm not a woman. But you're also not a man."

"What you are doing- lying here, trying to ignore your problems- is the coward's way of coping," he continued. "We Naras may be lazy, but we are not cowards."

"So what do you expect me to do?" Shikamaru snapped, leaping to his feet. "Everyone trusted me and look where it got them! Chouji and Naruto are in critical condition, and Neji's been injured too! The others managed to get out safely, but only because they had back-up. My first time as a team leader, and all I did was lead my squad straight into the emergency room! I'm not even fit to be a shinobi!"

A sharp crack wove through the silence, and Shikamaru found his head snapped to one side, his cheek throbbing.

"Listen to yourself!" Shikaku boomed, his hand outstretched. "You're spouting off a coward's nonsense!" He gulped in a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves. "By all accounts, you're not a bad leader," he spoke, this time more gently. "But if you quit now, you'll never be a _better_ leader.

"I know you mean well," the Nara clan head continued. "But did you really think you'd be helping your friends if you quit? Even if you did quit, new missions would still occur. Your friends will simply be led by someone else, and they might still die. It's an occupational hazard all ninjas have to live with."

"So it's a stalemate?" Shikamaru asked.

"Listen carefully, Son. Success is nothing without failure. Failures exist so we can gain experience and learn from them; then and only then can we carry out our tasks with minimal setbacks. And if your friends really mean that much to you, instead of running away, consider that you could improve for their sake. So what'll it be?"

Shikamaru sighed and began making his way downhill towards the hospital. "Do I have to say it?" he drawled.

A light chuckle bubbled out of the older Nara. "Atta boy."

* * *

"There you go!" chirped the overly cheery medic-nin as she finished dressing Neji's wound. "Now, take care to apply this ointment every six hours, as well as change the bandages," she reminded. "Also, please drop by next week for a follow-up."

Neji gave her an appreciative nod. As he made his way into the halls, he was suddenly accosted by his younger cousin.

"You pinhead!" Hanabi yelled, tackling the older brunet. "What were you thinking, pulling off a stunt like that?"

"I did what I had to do!" Neji hollered back as he struggled beneath his cousin. "So get off my back, you little monkey!"

Hanabi's eyes blazed with fury. "WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Her chokehold constricted into a headlock.

Despite being only half Neji's age, Hanabi could pack a serious punch as the Hyuuga prodigy began to turn into a mottled purple under her death-grip.

"Hanabi, cease your shenanigans and get off your cousin this instant!"

Both Hyuugas turned to see Hiashi looking both disappointed and embarrassed. Immediately, Hanabi released Neji from the headlock and scrambled off him.

"Of all the places for you to squabble, you have to do it in public and in a hospital no less!" the Hyuuga clan head thundered. "And don't you dare pin this one on Neji alone. I saw the whole thing. A befitting punishment awaits you when we get home."

Hanabi pouted and stomped her foot. "But Daddy-"

Hiashi was unmoved. "No 'buts'. You brought this upon yourself, Hanabi," he said sternly. "You have no one to blame but yourself."

"Neji-niisan!"

All three Hyuugas whipped their heads to see Hinata running up to them with a familiar redhead trailing right behind her.

"Shino and TenTen told me you were in the hospital, and I ran here as fast as I could," explained the short-haired Hyuuga. "Are you alright?"

"I should be asking _you_ that," Neji replied, scowling at the redhead standing behind his cousin. "What is _he_ doing here with you?"

"W-well," Hinata stammered, twiddling her thumbs. "G-gaara-san insisted on escorting me here."

"**Escort**!" Neji half-bellowed. He glared at the other boy hatefully. "Well aren't you the perfect gentleman?" he hissed. "After all what you did to my cousin, you think she'll forgive you-" He snapped his fingers. "-just like that?"

"That's enough!" Hinata cried, rising to the Suna-nin's defense. "Gaara-san has done more than enough to make up for the Chuunin Exams. He saved my life, Neji; _he saved my life_. If it was not for him, I highly doubt I would have survived my encounter with Kimimaro Kaguya."

Hiashi visibly paled. "K-kaguya?"he sputtered. "You fought a Kaguya?"

Having never seen her father so unnerved, Hanabi cocked an eyebrow at him. "What's so special about a Kaguya?"

"The Kaguyas were a shinobi clan from Kiri infamous for their Kekkai Genkai- the Shikotsumyaku, and their legendary bloodlust," Hiashi explained. "Their bloodline allowed them to manipulate their bones into deadly weapons and powerful armor even stronger than steel.

"Because of this, the Kaguya Clan grew arrogant and staged a coup against the Mizukage; but they failed and were banished from the village. A few years later, the clan was declared extinct after another failed invasion of Kiri. It took two Kiri ANBU divisions and all of the Seven Swordsmen to wipe out the clan, and it was not without cost. A third of those two divisions and two of the Seven Swordsmen were killed as well."

Hanabi was stupefied. "Were they really that dangerous?"

"Extremely," Hiashi replied. "The only way for one to defeat a Kaguya is to strike at their vital organs, and even that is quite a feat." He turned to Hinata and Gaara. "It seems that congratulations are order for your victory."

"Does this mean you forgive Gaara-san?" Hinata asked hopefully.

Hiashi sighed. "We cannot erase the fact that this boy hurt you; but since he since he did save your life, we are indebted to him. As much as I loathe to say it- Sabaku no Gaara is hereby absolved of his transgressions against the Hyuuga Clan."

Gaara bowed. "Many thanks for your kindness, Lord Hyuuga."

Hinata hugged Hiashi. "Thank you, Father."

Neji then stepped forward. "Well, you _did_ save my cousin's life, so I guess I could cut you some slack. But that doesn't make us friends."

"Yeah!" Hanabi piped up. "You want our trust, you gotta earn it!"

"Neji! Hanabi!" Hinata chastised.

"Well, it's true!" defended the younger girl.

"I like the way you think," Neji quipped. Hinata glared at him. "What?" he asked innocently. "I said I'd cut him _some_ slack."

"Hanabi and Neji do have a point," Hiashi mused.

"Father!"

"It's alright," said Gaara. "I understand your family's predicament. Even if it takes me an eternity, I will try to earn that trust until I am worthy enough to be acknowledged as your friend."

* * *

Tsunade gazed sternly at the man before her. "What is it, Inoichi?"

"Well, it seems that we've had some _interesting_ developments with that POW Shikamaru and Lady Temari captured," the addressed replied, scratching the back of his head.

"Define _interesting_."

"While I was gleaning for information on Orochimaru, I accidentally stumbled into the girl's deepest memories, and you can never believe what I discovered."

"Just spit out, Yamanaka," Tsunade snapped. "I don't have all day."

"Apparently that girl is a descendant of the Uzumakis!" Inoichi prattled excitedly. "As if her features weren't clue enough; long red hair, a rebellious demeanor- Why, she reminds me of Kushina Uzumaki herself!"

"Uzumaki, huh?" Tsunade muttered. "Interesting indeed."

"Isn't it?" Inoichi agreed. Suddenly, his expression turned pensive. "But there's one thing I can't quite understand. What would Orochimaru want with _two_ Uzumakis?"

Tsunade raised a brow. "Two?"

Inoichi looked sheepish. "In my excitement, I forgot to mention that she has a sister, also under Orochimaru's wing."

"Two Uzumakis under Orochimaru… That's not a good sign."

"Actually, now there's only one," said the Yamanaka clan head. "Tayuya, as the girl is called, is indeed part of Orochimaru's elite guard, but she isn't completely loyal to him."

By now, Tsunade was clearly confused. "What do you mean?"

"She's more of what we at T & I call a working hostage," Inoichi explained. "Using her sister's well-being against her, Orochimaru can ensure her complete submission."

The Hokage nodded. "I see… But what makes you so sure she won't simply escape?"

"As you can see, this case is very similar to that of Anko Mitarashi and Kin Tsuchi," Inoichi explained. "In Orochimaru's eyes, once you outlive your usefulness, you are as good as dead."

* * *

Tayuya frowned. Something just felt out of place… For some strange reason, the forest floor felt too comfortable, and the air smelled rather sterilized. Maybe she was dead- No, it couldn't be. If she really were dead, she would have been in heaven where her parents, bless their souls, would be; though in her opinion, she would most likely wound up in hell, where she could torment the living eternity out of Kimimaro Kaguya when he got there.

Inching her eyes open, she immediately squinted under the glare of the halogen lights. As she adjusted her eyes to her surroundings, Tayuya suddenly noticed a group of stern-faced ninja scattered about the room; each one bearing a _Konoha_ forehead protector.

She immediately sprung out of bed, anxious to escape; but then her entire body was wracked with intense pain, rendering her immobile and she sank back into the bed, feeling helpless for the first time in a long time.

A snarky chuckle was heard. "Looks like Sleeping Beauty has awakened," it said.

"You want a piece of me, %#$?" Tayuya challenged. "Because I swear I-"

"You'll what?" said the voice as the speaker came into view, revealing itself as a buxom, purple-haired woman clan in a tan overcoat. "Kill me?" She laughed. "Tough words for someone who can't even move a muscle."

"Well, let's see if you're any tougher when my companions come here and beat the &% crap out of ya," Tayuya threatened.

The woman sneered. "What companions? You mean the ones arrived in Konoha via body bag?"

Tayuya quivered with rage. "LIES!"

"I'm afraid she's telling the truth," said a new, more familiar voice.

The redhead's eyes widened in shock. "_Kin_? You're _alive_?"

"Why shouldn't I be?" Kin retorted, offended by the callous statement.

"It's just…" Tayuya suddenly found her knuckles very interesting. "It's just that… I saw him do _that_ jutsu on you! By all accounts, you should be dead like Dosu and Zaku!"

"And _you_ should be dead like Jirobo, Kidomaru, and the twins!" Kin shot back. "But you aren't, are you?

"But you're working for the enemy!"

The raven scowled. "_The enemy_ gave me a place to stay and a purpose in life. They gave me a second chance when no one else didn't. Damnit Tayuya! Why can't you accept that things could change for the better?"

"Because it can't!" The redhead was crying now. "I may be free from Orochimaru, but my sister isn't. What good is my freedom if I know Karin is still with that monster?"

Kin bit her lip. "Oh Tayuya… It'll be okay," she whispered as she rubbed soothing circles on the other girl's back. "It'll be okay."

"What makes you so &/# sure?" Tayuya asked bitterly.

This time, it was the purple-haired woman who spoke. "Aw c'mon, haven't you learnt anything from your last fight, Red?" she said with a teasing lilt. "Remember, the greatest gifts come in small packages."

"Miss Anko is right you know," Kin added. "Karin isn't just your sister in name. She's a fighter, just like you; and if you survived, I know she will too."

* * *

Outside the operating room, Ino anxiously waited for the status of her teammate. Her heart nearly stopped when she saw two medics wheel Chouji out on a gurney with Shizune not too far behind them.

"Dr. Shizune!" she cried, running up to the medic-in-charge. "Chouji… Is he-?"

Shizune smiled. "He'll be alright, sweetie. The operation was a success, and we couldn't have done it without you. If it wasn't for your family's medical book, there's no way we could've whipped up the antidote."

"I can't take all the credit!" Ino exclaimed. "It's the deer antlers from Uncle Shikaku's ranch that makes the antidote effective."

"Wow… Pretty, loyal, _and_ modest. Your teammate is really lucky to have a friend like you."

At this, Ino decided to divert the topic before her innate vanity was overfed with the compliments. "But what about Chouji?" she asked.

"Like I said, he'll be alright," the medic assured. "I'd give him five days to a week before he'll be back to normal."

"That's good to hear," remarked a certain pony-tailed Chuunin.

"Shikamaru?"

"Nara?"

The aforementioned shinobi looked at Ino, then Shizune, and then back again to Ino, who was stomping towards him, looking like she was about to explode.

'_Hoo-boy, this is gonna be a pain_…'

"**Shikamaru Nara! Where have you been**?"

'_And there she goes_…' "Well…" he began.

Ino held up a hand. "Don't bother explaining yourself. I know you've just been slacking off like you always do. Some friend you are! Your best friend is in the ICU, and here you are loafing around like some bum."

Normally, Shikamaru did not really care what others thought of him, but after listening to Ino's accusations, something just snapped.

"Oh like you're any better!" he shouted. "If you did something other than nag and whine for once, none of this would've happened to Chouji!"

"What would you know?" Ino fired back. "I'm not on your team!"

"I don't have to be on your team to know how you do. Girls like you are all the same. They're all a pain!"

Ino laughed bitterly. "A pain am I? Well at least I'm not like you, Nara! YOU ARE THE WORST FRIEND EVER!"

"Well maybe we weren't meant to be friends, were we?"

It was there at that point that Shizune decided to intervene. "Stop it, you two!" she said. "Is what you want Chouji to see when he wakes up? His two best friends falling out?"

"Well maybe if he wasn't so lazy-" Ino began, pointing at Shikamaru.

"Always the self-righteous one, aren't you, Yamanaka?" Nara cut in rather acridly. "Why would Chouji wind up like this if you're so strong?" He sneered. "Oh that's right, because _you're not_."

Hot tears prickled at Ino's eyes, but she held them back, not wanting to let Shikamaru have the satisfaction of seeing her cry.

"You're right," she said. "I'm not strong, but at least that's what motivates me to get better. Unlike you, I'm not a quitter!"

Shikamaru chuckled mirthlessly. "So that's what you all think I am, don't you?" he hissed. "A quitter?"

Ino flinched at the Nara's icy tone. Shikamaru had never spoken like that before. Remorse filled through her as she realized that it was she who had triggered the young genius to act like that.

"Sh-shika…" she sputtered. "I didn't mean…"

Shikamaru cut her off with a hand. "Save it for _your _friends, Yamanaka," he snarled. "Because as of right now, I'm no longer one of them. _I quit_!" He stalked off, leaving behind a stunned Shizune and a tearful Ino.

* * *

A full day after being brought to the hospital, Naruto woke up, much to the joy of Hana, who was watching over him at the time.

Still groggy and disoriented, Naruto suddenly felt his head reel and flopped back into the pillows. "W-wha- happ'nd?" he mumbled. "Where 'm I?"

Hana's expression turned grim. "You're in the hospital," she answered. "You had a severe puncture wound in the chest. Lucky for you, none of your vital organs were damaged."

As his sister recounted the events, everything started coming back to Naruto- The Eight-Man Team whittled down bit by bit by those Oto-nin… he and Hinata teaming up against the bone-nin… he and Aomaru facing off against Sasuke… Sasuke plunging a Chidori into Aomaru…

"Aomaru!" he burst out, scanning the room right and left for any signs of the red puppy. He turned to his sister. "Where's Aomaru?"

Eyes damp with tears, Hana shook her head.

Naruto felt his heart stop. He knew that gesture all too well. He had seen it before- at the veterinary clinic where Hana worked. Hana often used it when the animal…

_The animal died_.

_Died_… _Aomaru had died_… Those three words just didn't seem to string together. His faithful red puppy was gone and never coming back…

Naruto's eyes bore into the back of his hands. Before he knew it, tears began to roll down his cheeks.

"I'm sorry," Hana whispered, enveloping her brother into a hug.

"I want him back, Hana," the blond sobbed, his tears staining the brunette's flak vest. "I want Aomaru back."

Hana patted him lightly on the back. "We all do, sweetie… "

"Why did I have to go on that stupid mission?" Naruto went on. "I should have listened to you. Aomaru would still be here had I listened to you."

"Naruto, I was wrong. You did the right thing, and don't you ever regret it! Not many people would risk their lives to bring back a wayward comrade." She smiled ruefully. "And I'm sorry I told you that I didn't want to talk to you again. I was just mad… …and maybe… kinda dumb."

Naruto sniffled and wiped away his tears. "Tell me about it."

Hana playfully flicked him on the head. "Don't push it," she growled. "But seriously, seeing you messed up like that really scared me. If you died, I would have never forgiven myself."

Naruto smiled wanly. "Glad to know you still care. But what about Aomaru-?"

"Aomaru's in a better place now. There are no ifs, ands, or buts about it," Hana declared. "He died for the village, he died so that _you_ could live, and he died a loyal hero- and a true friend."

* * *

A/N: And that was Part I of the AFatH finale. It has been development hell for this chapter, but it's finally done.

Stay tune for Part II coming soon!

N & B's Explanation Corner:

**Shikamaru's rage**: Yes, we know that Canon!Shika rarely shows his anger, but I'm trying to take a more human approach to his character. Shikamaru may be a shinobi, but he is a human being too and therefore susceptible to a myriad of emotions.

After leading a grueling mission such as Sasuke's Retrieval, I am sure that a first-timer like Shika would certainly feel the pressure; more so since the mission was botched. Given this, it would be natural that he would be overcome with a sense of inferiority, guilt, and self-anger. Now add it up to discovering that three members of his squad have been injured, two of them critically; and the guilt would be intensified. Then there is Shikaku's sermon and Ino's accusation which would make him question his self-worth.

In conclusion, all these factors would definitely contribute to Shikamaru losing his temper.


	67. Path to a Brighter Tomorrow

A/N: I apologize for the long wait, but here it is- the final chapter of _A Fox among the Hounds_.

* * *

**A Fox among the Hounds**

_Path to a Brighter Tomorrow_

* * *

Two days after he regained consciousness, Naruto was transferred into the regular ward; and on that same day, Kurenai finally returned to the village, haggard and empty-handed. The first thing she did was to report to the Hokage on the current situation.

Tsunade was less than pleased upon receiving the news. In response, she immediately summoned Tsume, Kakashi, and Jiraiya to see her. All three soon arrived posthaste to discuss the gravity of the situation.

"Alright, I'm going to lay it straight," said the Slug Sannin. "Despite our best efforts, the traitor Orochimaru was still able to get a hold of the Uchiha kid, and it's only a matter of time before he takes over Uchiha's body. Because of this-"

"Actually," Jiraiya cut in, "I just received word that Orochimaru has _already_ transferred bodies _before_ the Uchiha kid arrived Oto. It'll be another good three years before the bastard can acquire his dream body."

"Then what are we waiting for?" asked the Inuzuka matriarch. "I say we round up our stealthiest ANBU and smuggle Uchiha back home ASAP."

Jiraiya snorted. "I don't see why everyone is so hung up on that brat. I know his type; he's the kind of guy who'd sell you out for a smidgen of power."

"Who said anything about bringing him back for the village?" Tsume remarked disdainfully. "The punk's hijinks alone have caused nine injuries and one fatality. He ought to be hung, drawn, and quartered."

Kurenai gasped. "Lady Tsume! You can't be serious! I know Sasuke can be difficult-"

"Difficult? The kid's like a Level 10 crisis," Kakashi grunted. "Don't tell me you've already forgotten the condition Naruto was in when we found him. Face it, Kurenai, your student's gone rogue."

"But _executing_ him?" Kurenai shouted. "At least have a heart!"

"Have a heart?" Tsume's voice was dangerously low. "**Have a heart**?" she exploded. "**Did Sasuke Uchiha have a heart when he abandoned his teammates? Did he have a heart when he left two retrieval teams at the mercy of the Oto-nin? Did he have a heart when he killed my son's ninken**? _DID HE HAVE A HEART WHEN HE NEARLY KILLED MY SON_?"

Jiraiya tried to calm down his former student. "Now Tsume, I know you're upset-"

The brunette chuckled mirthlessly. "Upset? I'm not upset; I'm _livid_!"

Suddenly, there was a loud crack as the Hokage's desk shattered into a hundred fragments. "ALRIGHT, EVERYONE SHUT UP AND CALM THE HELL DOWN!

"Look," Tsunade continued, "Sasuke Uchiha's defection is indeed a serious matter, but we cannot keep on risking lives in retrieval attempts. Now that he is in Orochimaru's territory, it would be suicide to break into Oto and recapture the kid. It took the combined efforts of Jiraiya and me to defeat the old snake, and if he's healed himself as Jiriaya claims, the guy could wipe out an entire ANBU squad without blinking. My decision firmly stands; no further retrieval squads will be sent after Sasuke Uchiha unless I say otherwise. **Is that clear**?"

"Yes ma'am," was the sullen chorus.

"Good," said the Hokage. "You're all dis-"

"Wait!" Jiraiya called. "Before we leave, there's one more issue we have to discuss."

Tsunade glared at him. "If it's about those cockamamie novels of yours, I already told you I'm not interested."

"This is no laughing matter, Tsunade," he persisted, his tone serious. "I have been informed that there has been a recent spike in Akatsuki activity."

At the mention of Akatsuki, everyone quieted down and all attention was directed towards the Toad Sannin.

"As you all you know," Jiraiya went on, "The Akatsuki is a notorious group of S-class missing-nin bent on world domination. One of their pet projects is the capture of the Bijuu, one of which of course is the Kyuubi. Because of this, I am requesting for your permission to allow Naruto to accompany me in a three-year journey as my apprentice."

"Haven't we been down this path before?" Tsume snarled. "As powerful as you are, the Akatsuki _travel in pairs_. Wouldn't it make more sense if the pup stayed in the village where it's safe?"

Kakashi rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Lady Tsume does have a point," he added, "If the Akatsuki try to attack Naruto in the village, we could all just band together and drive them out. Strength in numbers, right?"

Jiraiya shook his snowy mane. "Teamwork's not gonna help you here, my boy. If anything, you're just digging a deeper hole. The Akatsuki is virtually a small army composed of S-rank missing-nin. If all of them were to attack us now, they would completely level us in our weakened state."

"And how does having my son parade about the Elemental Countries help?" Tsume retorted.

"Tsume, the boy will be on a two-and-a-half year training mission with _me_," Jiraiya replied. "If anything, he _and _the village should be perfectly safe."

"But-"

Tsunade held up a hand, silencing the other woman in mid-protest. "Tsume, think about it… Altogether, the Elemental Countries is a pretty big place. With Naruto constantly on the move, the chances of him being found are practically slim to none."

Tsume buried her face into her hands as she sucked in a deep breath. "When does he leave?" she asked.

"As soon as he's completely recovered," was Jiraiya's reply.

* * *

Naruto glumly looked at the little trinket he held. Aomaru's fang- the only physical reminder he had left of his partner.

Immediately after the puppy's body had been brought back, it had been cremated and the ashes scattered, but Tsume managed to save a fang and hand it over to her youngest son as a keepsake.

As Naruto looked on, he felt a lump form in his throat. Despite what Hana, Kiba, and Tsume had told him repeatedly, he just could not disregard the fact that Aomaru died so soon.

His grip on the fang tightened. '_I never forget what you did for me, boy. I promise you I'll get stronger for your sake so I can protect the ones I love. And if I ever see that traitorous bastard again, I'll make sure he gets the justice he truly deserves. Believe it_.'

Suddenly there was a knock, and Naruto quickly pocketed the fang. "Come in!"

The door flew open and Kiba strolled in followed by Sakura, Hinata, and Shikamaru. "The fun has arrived!" he announced. "So how ya holdin' up, Bro?"

"A little better," Naruto replied. "But still crummy."

"Dude, don't be like this!" Kiba said. "It isn't like you to mope around and stuff. It's been three days already! Where's your usual cheery self? The persistent, go-getter attitude? The-"

"Don't you get it? **I failed**!" Naruto shouted. "How can I protect you guys when I can't even protect my own partner?"

"Naruto, we already told you-"

"I know what you said!" snapped the blond. "But that doesn't change anything. Aomaru is dead, and your murderer of a teammate managed to escape scot-free.

"And you know what the worst part is?" his voice had dropped to a hoarse whisper. "The worst part is despite what he did, I still held back. **He killed Aomaru, and I #%*^ held back**! I mean I was already in my two-tailed form, a Rasengan in my hand. I could have just said 'Screw the rules' and ripped him to shreds, **so why didn't I**?"

"That's because you're Naruto Inuzuka, the most virtuous ninja there is!" Hinata exclaimed. "You're brave, kind, loyal, and you always keep your promises."

Naruto scoffed. "Yeah, that really helped me retrieve Sasuke back there," he muttered darkly. He hung his head even lower. "The bastard was right, even with Aomaru, I'm nothing."

"That's not true, Naruto!" Kiba shouted. "That idiot doesn't even know what he's talking about."

"Yeah!" Sakura piped up. "Since when did you care what Uchiha thought about you? C'mon Naruto, you know better than to listen him!"

"I know you're an oddball-of-sorts," Shikamaru added, "But you can't possibly be that crazy to believe that kind of nonsense?"

Naruto smiled wanly at his brother and friends. "Thanks for the pep talk, guys, but-"

"But nothing, Naruto!" Hinata cried, eyes blazing. "Uchiha-san knows nothing about true strength. Strength doesn't come from getting everything right the first time. Strength- true strength comes from accepting your shortcomings and working hard to overcome them.

"When we were in the Academy, I was always behind Sakura and Ino. At home, Neji-niisan bests me all the time. In those times I felt like quitting, but whenever I look at you, I feel inspired because back then you were not the best either, but you kept working until you were.

"You may have failed this time, Naruto, but don't let that keep you down. Because I think, you _already_ are an incredibly strong person with or without Aomaru."

Naruto was overwrought with emotion. "H-hinata…" He hugged her. "Thank you… Thank you for believing in me and helping me believe in myself." He released her and gave his friends his first genuine smile in days. "Thanks guys. Thank you for everything."

"We're friends," Sakura replied matter-of-factly. "You can always count on us to help you."

"What Pinky said," Shikamaru concurred.

Kiba grinned. "And we're brothers, man. We'll always have each other's backs."

* * *

Sometime after his friends and brother visited, Naruto sat back in his bed watching the dusk clouds float by.

'_Shika may be a genius_,' he said to himself. '_But he really needs to get a new hobby. I just don't see the fun in this_.'

Just then his mother entered the room, followed by Jiraiya; their expressions dour yet apprehensive.

"Naruto," Tsume began, "How do you feel about travelling the world?"

"That sounds cool," he replied. "But isn't that expensive? In order to do that, I'd _really_ have to rack up my successful mission count. Unless of course… " He gazed at his mother hopefully. "…you're paying."

"Naruto ! Be serious here!" she rebuked.

"I am serious!" said the blond, "A world tour really is pricey. I'll need some serious cash."

"Actually," Jiraiya cut in, "I'm paying."

Naruto's face fell. "Well, now I know this trip is really going to suck."

Tsume gave her son a strange look. "And why is that?"

"Because this old coot is a complete and total cheapskate, that's why!"

"Can it with the jokes, Naruto!" Jiraiya thundered. "This is a grave situation we're in! Your world tour is a three-year training mission with me. There will be no friends and only a limited contact with your family. Every single day will be spent in rigorous training."

Naruto stared at the Sannin in shock. "You gotta be kidding me!" he cried, "I can't do that! Mom would never allow it!"

Tsume cast her gaze downwards. "I already did."

Naruto stared at her incredulously. "Without asking me about it? Without considering how I would feel? Or is it my punishment because of Aomaru's loss?" His eyes welled with tears. "That's it, isn't send away the weak link because-"

"It's none of these things!" Tsume snapped. She knelt down and wiped away her son's tears. "Honestly Naruto, we've talked about this before; Aomaru's loss doesn't make you weak. You were never weak. In fact, that's the entire point of this training mission. Without Aomaru and your refusal to take up a new ninken, I can teach you no further. In lieu of this, Jiraiya has offered to train you mind, body, and soul to better prepare you should such an incident occur once more."

"We could just train in the village," Naruto muttered sourly. "That's what we did before."

Jiraiya snorted. "And have the Akatsuki level it? I think not.

Upon hearing the name, Naruto felt his blood run cold, the memory of his encounter with Itachi Uchiha still fresh in his mind.

"Besides," the Toad Sannin added, breaking the blond's reverie. "This particular training will take two to three years to complete and will cover a wide variety of disciplines not native to Fire Country."

"But what about Sasuke Uchiha?" Naruto burst out. "He's still out there! He's-"

"Gone rogue," Jiraiya finished. "That's the cold, hard fact, kid. Get used to it."

"Well, even so, there're bound to be more retrieval missions to bring him back," Naruto replied. "And I plan on joining _each and every one_."

"Unfortunately for you, all retrieval missions involving Sasuke Uchiha have been put on hold indefinitely," Jiraiya stated. "Not to mention you're not doing it for the village."

"Of course, I'm doing it for the village!" Naruto shouted. "He betrayed everyone! His people, his leader, his teacher, his teammates-"

"Don't you spout that kind of nonsense!" Jiraiya boomed. "Do you really think I'm not aware of your motives? That's where you're wrong, Naruto Inuzuka!

"Again and again, I have seen young, hopeful people like you get consumed by the thirst for vengeance. Blinded by their desire, they soon lose their morals, their aspirations, and eventually everything they hold dear until there is nothing left but a bitter shell. And even if you did manage to kill the Uchiha kid, it's not gonna bring back your ninken."

"**Then, what should I do**?" By now, Naruto's voice had risen to a half-shriek.

"With that Uchiha kid as a prime example, you already know first-hand what vengeance does to people," Jiraiya replied as he turned to leave. "And if you want to throw away your life and become the very thing you hate, be my guest. But don't say I didn't warn you."

"Wait!" Naruto cried, stopping the Toad Sannin in mid-step. "I'll do it… I'll do the mission."

"Well, that was quick," Jiraiya stated nonchalantly. "Why the sudden change of heart?"

"Someone has to step up," Naruto answered, a dogged glint in his eyes. "I don't ever want to have someone die under my watch again. I want to get stronger so that I can protect everyone- my friends, my family, the whole village."

Jiraiya smiled lopsidedly. "You're an eloquent one, aren'tcha? It's agreed, once you've fully recovered; meet me at the fourth head of the Hokage Monument. I'll be waiting."

* * *

Orochimaru leered at the bedraggled figure before him. "So glad you could make it to my humble village, Sasuke Uchiha. I take it you had a comfortable journey?"

The Uchiha glared up at him, revealing his new scar in the flickering torchlight.

"I'll take that as a 'no'," hissed the Snake Sannin. "Anyway young Sasuke, now that you're here, I suppose you are aware of my little proposition?"

"Yeah, yeah…" snapped the Sharingan user, "So what about the power you promised?"

Both Orochimaru and Kabuto's eyes widened in shock at Sasuke's pluck. '_So impatient_,' Kabuto thought, frowning. He bent down to the younger boy's ear level and whispered, "If you value your life, you'd better watch your mouth. Even though he looks different, that's Lord Orochimaru you're speaking to."

However, Kabuto's warning fell onto deaf ears. For all his trouble, he was rewarded with a death glare and a wave of killing intent.

"Kabuto, Sasuke, **enough**!" The warning echoed throughout the hall. The bandaged man descended from his dais and leaned towards Sasuke. "I don't how you address your superiors in Konoha, young Sasuke; but you'd best learn some respect or elssssssse…"

Despite the civility in its deliverance, Orochimaru's statement clearly left a promising threat, and Sasuke found himself nodding.

"Very well, you may go," said the Snake Sannin, "Kabuto, take young Sasuke to his new quarters."

Orochimaru smirked as he watched the bespectacled medic lead his newest apprentice away. '_My future lies within this boy… Soon the all secrets of ninjutsu shall be revealed to me_…'

* * *

"Hey Shikamaru," Chouji asked been mouthfuls, "Is it true that you and Ino had a falling out?"

The Nara exhaled loudly. "Yeah… What about it?"

"Aren't you guys going to patch things up anytime soon?"

"Nope," came Shikamaru's swift reply.

"But you guys have been friends before you could even talk!" Chouji exclaimed. "Would you throw all those years of friendship because of pride issues?"

"Chouji, let me be honest with you," said Shikamaru, "I only tolerate Ino because of our dads' friendship. She's everything I don't like in a girl- She's vain, shallow, self-centered, naggy, the list goes on. In fact, I feel sorry for you and Shino-"

"Now see here!" Chouji bellowed, throwing down his bag of chips. "I don't know what crawled up your butt and died, but you just crossed the line. Sure, I'll admit that Ino can be a bit high-strung, but she's a nice enough gal. She nags because she cares about our well-being. Among all of us in Team 10, she's the one who promotes team bonding the most. And I think-" He suddenly cut himself short, unable to continue.

"Well, what do you think?"

Chouji averted his gaze downwards. "Forget it… It's nothing…" He sighed heavily. "Just make peace already. It's obvious that this spat is killing you both."

Shikamaru sighed as well. "Chouji, I'm not gonna repeat myself- I'm not forgiving Ino. We're just too different. You'll just have to accept the fact that the friendship between Ino and me is over." He stood up and headed for the door. "So, sorry…" And with that, he left.

* * *

Koh Hyuuga knelt by the shoji door. "Lady Hinata, you have a visitor."

"Oh? Who is it?" she inquired.

"It's Master Naruto," Koh replied. "He claims he has some news of the utmost importance."

"Where is he now?" Hinata asked.

"He is currently waiting at the gatehouse," said the Branch Member. "Shall I send him in?"

"Yes. Please escort him to the parlor and have Misao send in some tea. I'll join him shortly."

"Yes, Milady."

"Thank you Koh, and one more thing…" Hinata called from the behind the partition.

Koh looked up from his position. "What is it, Milady?"

"You don't have to be so formal; after all, we are family."

"Yes Mi- my dear cousin."

* * *

Even though he had visited the Hyuuga Manor countless times, Naruto could not help but feel out of place. The entire estate simply screamed "regal", "imposing", and "aristocratic". Hoping to ease his nerves, he reached and took a sip of the tea that had been served. Just then, the shoji door slid open and Hinata entered the room, smiling warmly.

"Good afternoon, Naruto," she greeted. "I'm glad to see that you have recovered."

"Yeah, me too," the blond replied, "But I'm not here to talk about that, there's something I've got to tell you…"

"Is it something severe?" Hinata inquired. "You don't sound too happy."

"No… It's nothing of that sort," Naruto replied, "But it's not the best news either- I've been assigned to a training mission with Jiraiya of the Sannin."

"That doesn't sound so bad," Hinata remarked. "In fact, that's wonderful news, to have been mentored by a warrior of such renown."

"There's one more thing-" he said hesitatingly. "The training mission will last for at least two-and-a-half years. I won't be able to see my friends, my family, or you for a very long time. I-"

"Go Naruto," Hinata encouraged, a heart-rending smile gracing her lips.

"But Hinata-"

"Go for me," she repeated. "Don't hold yourself back because of us. We'll work hard as well, and we'll always be with you, one hundred percent all the way. I promise."

Naruto felt emotions run high as he listened to the Hyuuga speak. Mechanically, his hands clasped over hers. "Then I promise too…" he spoke in a voice choked with emotion. "I'll do my best to become a better ninja. And I'll keep my word because it's my credo. Believe it!"

"I believe you Naruto," came the whisper-soft reply. '_Always had and always will_.'

* * *

Naruto shouldered his pack a little higher as he cast a lingering look at his clan. "Well, this it guys," he spoke, swallowing the lump in his throat. "I guess it's goodbye."

"Aw man, don't be like that," Kiba replied, blinking back his tears. "You'll be coming back, won'tcha?"

"And we'll write to you as much as we can," Hana supplied. She turned to Kiba. "Are you _crying_?"

"No!" the brunet snapped, though he voice had a slight tremble to it. "It's just something in my eye!"

"Yeah right…"

Kuromaru licked the blond's hand. "We'll always think of you fondly, Pup," he spoke. And in a voice choked with emotion, he added, "As we will Aomaru."

Tsume bent down and hugged her son in a warm embrace. "Work hard and do your best, Naruto," she advised as she released him. "Have a safe journey. We'll miss you."

A tear tricked down Naruto's cheek as his mother spoke. "As will I." He began to walk in the direction of the Hokage Monument, waving back to the Inuzukas. "Goodbye guys! Take care!"

A chorus of farewells rose from the other Inuzukas as well. "Goodbye!" they called, over the howls of their nin-ken, "Goodbye!"

"Return soon!"

"Never forget your pack!"

After several minutes of walking, Naruto finally arrived at the base of the Hokage Monument. Looking up the imposing figures towering over him, he reached into his pocket and took out Aomaru's fang and raised it towards the carving of the Fourth. "Watch me…" he whispered, clenching his hand over the trinket. "One day I will become the greatest Hokage that has ever lived and I too will continue protecting Konoha just as you have."

"Oi, Naruto!" Jiraiya called, leaning over at the top of the monument. "Are you coming, or are you just going to dally all day?"

Naruto put the fang back into his pocket. "Yeah… I'm on my way…"

'_The path to greatness is often wrought with hardship; but ultimately it will lead to a brighter tomorrow_.'

-_Fin_-

A/N: And that concludes the AFatH series. But fear not, as one chapter in life closes, another one opens. Keep your eyes peeled for the upcoming sequel- _AFaTH Shippuden: Tale of Tails_.

N & B's Explanation Corner:

**Naruto's attitude**: The reason for AFatH!Naruto to be less upbeat than Canon!Naruto is simple. AFatH!Naruto has a lot of bonds and familial attachments in Konoha, namely his family. Also, after much success early in his career, Naruto's experience of failure, combined the loss of his partner would have opened his eyes to the harsh reality of shinobi life. In other words, he is currently undergoing an epiphany-of-sorts along with a personal crisis.


End file.
